My Echo, My Shadow And Me
by Jude Rigby
Summary: A body discovered at the local equestrian center brings Castle and Beckett on the case. They search through the Hamptons with the help of a friend who becomes their co-consultant with the police to find the killer before more victims fall. Nineteenth in the Beware of Darkness series. Caskett pairing. Complete
1. Prologue- Night Has Come

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Since this is one of my shorter chapters I'll be posting the next one in three hours if anyone wants to continue!

A/N #2: The title of this story is part of the title of the song _We Three (My Echo, My Shadow and Me)_ by Nelson Cogane, Sammy Mysels and Dick Robertson, the version I have taken from is sung by Paul McCartney from his album _Kisses on the Bottom_. The title of this Prologue is from the song _Stand by Me_ by Ben E. King, Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller, the version I have taken from is sung by John Lennon from his album _Rock 'n' Roll_.

Night Has Come

Making his way down the path the groundskeeper looked around the landscape to make sure that everything was still well kept. He hadn't had the chance to come back to see things during the day and was taking the opportunity he finally had at nearly ten at night to check to make sure everything was ready.

He wasn't sure why exactly the rich the next day were going to bother to call the thing charity if it was a competition with medals but he just shrugged at that point in his mental conversation as he didn't want to bother with an answer. He went over to a shrub that was growing out into the path though far over to the side and he easily snipped off the thin branch. He came to a wall made from shrubbery; what he liked to think of as his masterpiece; and he ran the flashlight he was holding over it, making sure the edge of it was as smooth as could be made.

Satisfied the man nodded and then looked down the course to where the riders would be coming the next day, riding down to the wall to take it. He shook his head grumbling, "Never understood why you have to jump." But he couldn't complain for too long, he'd been lucky to get the job he had and was determined to show his boss his abilities. He went down further around a curve in the path and came to a fallen tree branch where he spent some time dragging it out of the way. He shone his light up at the tree it'd fallen from and looked chagrined to see it appeared to have been pulled down deliberately. "Damn kids," he said under his breath.

He went back and forth on the path to make sure there weren't any other branches available to pull down before he went to the fence that was after the shrub wall. He shook the posts holding it, making sure each holder for the poles in it that were to be placed there the next day were secure. Moving on he suddenly heard a twig snapping underfoot to his left before his head jerked in that direction. "Who's there?" he called, going off the path.

"Come on I can hear you," the groundskeeper said. "I'm armed and I'm not afraid to use it…" Stepping through some branches into a tiny clearing he came upon two teenagers, holding what looked like cigarettes.

"Don't shoot!" the younger of the two said as he raised his hands, dropping the cigarette. "We were just…"

"Get out of here," the groundskeeper nearly snarled. "Get high somewhere else, this is private property."

"Yeah we were going right now," the young man said, dragging his friend away.

The groundskeeper was unsettled by the glare he got from the other teenager but he held his gaze until they left and he went over to the joint that was on the ground. Seeing it was unlit he tucked it away in his pocket, intending to destroy it later when he was back at the buildings. He went back to the path before he heard something behind him and he paused. "Thought I told you…" he said, turning and going to the sound. He had moved parallel to the course and was in a clearer area so he stopped when he couldn't see anyone or anything, either on the ground or above it.

Frowning the groundskeeper turned around and was just muttering about the teenagers when something hit his back. All he had was brief second of searing pain in his chest before he fell to the ground and remained there, motionless.

The sound of three people walking over the ground was loud against the largely silent path. Soon the shadows of three forms stretched out to cover the body of the groundskeeper, pausing and staring at it.

The body moved then, rolled onto a blue tarp that was nearly colorless with night and the shadows picked it up to carry their macabre load away from the awaiting obstacles.


	2. We're Gonna Go For A Ride

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Great to get the feedback I did for such a short chapter as the last one was so want to get to my thank you for that! vetgirlmx (I thought you might enjoy the last chapter and I was really pleased to see I was right with that. And great I could put in enough suspense, lol, wasn't sure I could manage it for this one. Yeah, I figure that many people and not being aware of it would be creepy, helps with the suspense of course. And so, so great you can't wait to read more and now you don't need to do that!). Thanks so much for the review, I really love reading it and I appreciated the time you took to send it to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is from the song _All You Horse Riders_ by Paul McCartney, from his remastered edition of his album _McCartney II_.

We're Gonna Go For A Ride

Feeling something brushing against her lips Beckett slowly opened her eyes to find her husband pulling away from her and she smiled. Lightly moving around against the sheet underneath her she said, "Morning."

"Morning love," Castle replied, returning her smile. "Are you ready?"

"How much time do I have?" Beckett asked.

Looking over at the nearest clock Castle replied, "About three and a half hours."

Sighing slightly Beckett nodded and said, "Then we should get up."

"How're you doing?" Castle asked, not moving from above her.

"Fine, why?" Beckett asked, looking at him.

"I'm just making sure," Castle replied. "You feign nonchalance but now that we're actually on the day of-" Before he could continue that his wife was suddenly throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her lips so they could kiss. He was a little startled at first before he tried to rapidly recover which he was just able to do. He felt her tongue brushing against his lips that were pressed together before he rapidly parted them for her. He was meeting her with his own tongue the second that she was there and they were fighting carefully together before he managed to push her back into her own mouth.

Beckett's leg was wrapped around him and pressing up against him she began to debate if she could initiate something when there was a sudden crashing sound downstairs in the house. They parted and she jumped out of bed after her husband and they grabbed their robes as they were rushing out into the hall and down the stairs. As soon as they were on the first floor they stopped, looking over at the kitchen where they saw the cause of the sound and she couldn't help laughing slightly saying, "Good morning?"

"Morning sorry about that," Skye said a bit sheepishly. "We were going to make breakfast today… well we are going to. But we had a bit of trouble finding where everything is."

"Thanks for doing that," Castle said, tying his robe more securely since he'd stopped running. "Do you need any help?" he asked, trying to listen for anyone upstairs who'd heard the two women.

"No I think we're good," Mary replied. "You can head back to bed or… whatever you were going to do."

"We'll stay," Beckett said, sitting at the island since by then they'd reached the kitchen. "You two aren't tired?"

"We slept nearly the whole flight," Skye said as Castle helped her get a pan out from under the stove.

"And she's so used to traveling it doesn't really bother her," Mary said, waving her hand at her wife.

"But you?" Castle said, looking to her.

"I'm fine, not tired," Mary replied. "So Kate," she began as she turned her attention back to the eggs she had in front of her. "You're feeling well?"

"I'm fine," Beckett said, looking to Skye.

"She said the same to me this morning," the woman replied to her friend's look. She then smiled and said, "I'm taking this as a chance to get to ride, not so much a competition. I assume you're the same."

"Of course," Beckett said easily. She then smiled at her before she said, "How're your girls?"

"They know we'll be back soon," Mary answered after her wife had turned away from them to get something from the fridge. "They'll still miss us of course; we made sure of that before we left; but they'll have a great time with their grandfather."

"And she's going to Skype with them while I'm riding so they'll be able to see me," Skye said. "Which they're eager to do. Are yours?"

"Of course," Castle said. "First off they love seeing their mother riding and second they've never really seen her doing much of the other stuff." When he saw the two women were looking at him in slight confusion, he added, "Besides riding."

"They've seen me jump a few times," Beckett said. "And some dressage steps, but nothing as much as this will be."

"They'll enjoy it," Skye said. "Not just you but the horses too."

"There's not really a question of that," Castle said. He looked at his wife as she'd grabbed his hand and was looking at his watch, prompting him to ask, "What is it?"

"I think we need to get them," Beckett replied. "And I feel like we should change."

"It's your house," Skye replied, starting on making orange juice. "I would imagine you're in your pajamas a number of times at breakfast."

"It varies," Beckett said as she got down from the chair. "But I want us to be ready to go as soon as we need to."

"We'll see you back down then," Skye said, watching them go.

"Should we…" Castle started to say before his wife was pulling him by the hand at the top of the stairs over to their bedroom. "Tell me again how the heck Skye got called to compete?"

"I've told you already, twice," Beckett said, looking back at him as she was grabbing her clothes in their closet.

"Humor me," Castle said, sitting down on the bench he and his wife had placed against the bare wall inside the tiny room.

"Rebecca thought it would be a good idea for Skye to join us since she does know how to ride," Beckett began.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell us before that she had ridden when she was younger," Castle commented.

"She told us why," Beckett said with a shrug. "But anyways, people know who Skye is here."

Castle nodded to that, since the last time the couple was in the Hamptons to visit them people had stopped her to shake her hand. "That flight happened a while ago," he couldn't help saying.

"Only four years Rick," Beckett replied, taking off her pajama top. She wasn't surprised when her husband came over to her, putting his hands on her sides, very close to her breasts. "Do you want me to finish the story?" she asked him.

"Do you need to right this second?" Castle responded.

"Do you want me to ride today?" Beckett retorted.

Though he wanted to comment on that Castle finally sighed and let her go saying, "Go ahead," though he couldn't not regret losing feeling the warmth of her smooth skin.

"So because she's known the people running this charity event wanted her to participate to bring some attention to it," Beckett said, pulling on her v-neck sweater. She changed swiftly into her trousers, though her sweater would have to be changed at the center where the competition was going to be. "And there you have it."

"Well it's not just Skye that's going to bring attention to it," Castle said as she turned to him. He knew what she wanted him to do but he instead went to her, grabbing her firmly so he slightly immobilized her so he could bury his face in between her breasts.

Beckett cried out; a sound that was part surprise part elation; and then slid into a moan as her husband started to flick his tongue around her skin. He didn't do that for long and she was left trembling as he pulled back enough so he could start kissing what he could of her exposed upper chest. "I should have known," she said, trying to control her breathing as he pulled away to leave her panting a little for air.

"I know funny that you didn't," Castle said as he was then pulling her to him for a kiss. He kept it a little more under control; though he would have been glad to go crazy; and then let her go so they could change positions while he himself changed.

After they'd quickly taken care of the rest of what they needed to do to prepare for the day Beckett had her husband in hand and was leading him down the hall over to their daughters' bedrooms. "I'll take care of Eliza," she told him, letting him go in front of Julia's room.

"I'll be over when she's up," Castle said.

Going down to Eliza's room, Beckett went inside, not very surprised to find that the toddler was up and sitting up with her Rupert doll and stuffed horse in front of her. "Are you ever going to name him?" she asked her teasingly.

Looking up in surprise at that a smile stretched across Eliza's face as she cried out, "Mommy!" and dropped her stuffed animals. She held her arms out a little greedily to her mother until she was picking her up and she gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Morning Mommy," she told her. She then became serious and said, "Do you go on Alex today?"

"I do," Beckett replied, kissing her temple and then cheek. "Is that why you're up? You want to go?"

"Yeah," Eliza said happily. She then noticed someone at the door before she cried, "Daddy!"

"That was fast," Beckett said as her husband walked over to them. She gave him their youngest as he gave her a kiss and she said, "Julia remembered it's today."

"Of course," Castle said. He quickly shared a kiss with Eliza before telling her mother, "She looked at the calendar as soon as she was awake. She's getting dressed now and will be here probably shortly."

"She- Rick I need to get her dressed," Beckett said, watching her husband take their daughter to the closet.

"And Julia made very sure to let me know that if I didn't let you relax in anticipation of the competition that she would be angry," Castle said, opening the door on the side where the toddler's t-shirts were.

"Does she think I'll wear myself out doing just that?" Beckett asked, not too pleased to hear that.

"Yes Mommy," Julia said in exasperation from the doorway where she'd run up to quietly as her mother had been talking. She bit back a giggle at the fact that her mother had jumped in surprise at her voice slightly and she then put her hands on her hips saying, "You need to control Alex!"

"Wow she is your daughter my love," Castle said, having a harder time than their oldest to control his laughter.

Beckett was outright smiling; unable to help it at the tone of their daughter's voice; before she gave a suffering sigh and went to sit on the edge of Eliza's bed after moving the net from it. "Come here Julia," she told her.

Running to her mother before she had even finished speaking the little girl wrapped her arms around her tightly, trying to comfort her the best she could. She had gotten so many hugs from Beckett to do that she thought she might be able to reassure her about the competition that day. "Are you okay?" she whispered when she'd pulled away.

"I am now," Beckett told her seriously before pressing her forehead against her daughter's. "Your brush?" she asked then, wanting some distraction from the competition. She watched as her daughter took her brush from the waistband of her jeans behind her and said, "You planned ahead."

"I guess," Julia said, climbing up on the side of the bed before looking over at the closet where she could see her father was having a hard time getting her sister to pay attention to her shirts.

"Okay," Castle said, giving up. "I know what you'll want to wear already Eliza."

Turning to him the toddler giggled when she saw the horse t-shirt her grandmother had bought her at Harrods that summer and she said, "Can I wear?"

"She'll fit in it," Beckett said, looking over at her husband when he waved the shirt to get her attention. "You've grown up a little since August."

"When is it?" Eliza said as her father carried her to the bed to put her down.

"Mommy?" Julia asked before their mother could answer. "Can I have my hair in two braids?"

"You don't want it like hers?" Castle asked in slight surprise.

"No Mommy needs to be the only one with her hair like that," Julia said, smiling when Eliza reached over to hold onto the braid in Beckett's hair.

"It is nice," Castle said, looking on as Julia ran her fingers over where Beckett had made a separate braid that came up above the nape of her neck on the left of her head to above the middle of her forehead. "Interesting you made two."

"May did my hair like this before our first competition," Beckett said.

"Did she have her hair like that?" Castle said, not surprised at the way her tone of voice slipped into nostalgia.

"She did but her hair wasn't in a braid hanging here," Beckett said, touching the braid on her back. "It was just a ponytail."

"It looks pretty like you have it," Julia said.

"Thank you," Beckett said, smiling at Eliza who was watching them and nodding in agreement to what her sister had said. "But she ended up doing that since my hair was so long."

"Longer than it is now?" Julia said though she was turned away by then so her mother could braid her hair.

"No, about the same length," Beckett said, smiling as she glanced at her husband.

"Did Daddy tell you to grow it longer?" Julia asked, seeming to be able to guess that her parents were looking at each other though she couldn't see.

"I decided on my own," Beckett replied, smiling as she felt Eliza leaning against her from behind, kissing at the back of her head a few times.

"And before you ask yes I do like it," Castle said, leaning over as Eliza moved out of his way. He got Beckett's braid out of the way and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck saying, "Should I go down to see if they need help?"

"They're fine," Beckett replied, trying to push aside her pleasure in that kiss though it was difficult. She turned her attention at that point to their youngest's hair and proceeded to braid it the same as her sister's saying, "I hope you don't mind Eliza."

"I want those Mommy, braids like Jules," the toddler quickly replied. She tried to wait patiently until her mother finished but nearly slipped away from her and ruined the second one. Once it was finished she quickly turned to Beckett and threw her arms around her saying, "Thank you Mommy!"

"You're welcome, we should go," Beckett replied. She shared a kiss with both her daughters before she stood, taking Eliza with her and holding her hand out to Julia.

Out in the hall the family came up to Martha who was waiting at the top of the stairs for them, smiling at Julia who ran up to her to hug her tightly.

"Good morning everyone," Castle's mother said with a smile as she reached over to Eliza to cup her chin gently. "How are we this Sunday morning?"

"Is that directed to me?" Beckett asked.

"I may wonder," Martha said simply with a smile.

"I'm fine," Beckett replied. "I just want to ride and get it over with."

"But mostly ride," Castle replied.

Beckett glanced back at her husband and merely smiled at him for his comment before they made it to the bottom of the staircase where Macca was waiting for them. She set Eliza down and watched the girls greeting him as he tried to lick at their faces before they walked down to the kitchen. "You didn't need to set the table," she told Skye and Mary when she saw the kitchen table was ready for them.

"Good morning girls, Martha," Skye said first to the others. "And we were ready for some time," she said, looking back at Beckett. "So we decided why not and it wasn't any trouble."

"This looks wonderful," Castle's mother commented before they watched as Eliza went over to the investigator.

"Do you get tired for the horsies?" the toddler asked, looking up at her.

Unable to help laughing softly at that Skye said, "No I won't be. Why, are you hoping I'll make a mistake so your mother will win?"

"No she isn't," Beckett said so firmly that she wasn't surprised when the others looked to her with slightly startled expressions on their faces. "I'm not competing against my friends."

"Which is why you're a good one," Skye said. " _Better than me_ ," she pretended to mutter in Russian though she was smiling.

Beckett and Mary were the only ones to laugh at that before they sat down with the others at the table, starting to eat the scrambled eggs and oatmeal that the two women had made for them all.

"Are the horses having oats too?" Julia asked.

"It's likely," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"I told them to feed that to Alex," Beckett replied at his glance. "So he'll be ready to ride. Though he always is so…"

"What about the horse you'll be riding?" Martha asked, looking at Skye.

"It's why we came here on Thursday night," Mary answered for her wife. "So she could get used to the horse Kate and Rebecca suggested for her."

"Which was a good one," Skye told them. She took a sip of orange juice before saying, "He's got a firm leg in the dressage."

"What does that mean?" Castle asked.

"I have no idea," Beckett said, laughing as her husband had been looking at her when he'd spoke. "You mean he's steady?"

"A phrase I made up one day while practicing, long ago," Skye answered with a brief smile. "But let's turn the conversation in a different direction."

"Why?" Eliza asked before her father wiped the oatmeal off of her face.

"Because we're anxious enough as it is," Skye said to her. "And this is something I in fact need to talk to your father about. Are you set with everything in Japan?"

"I am," Castle said with a nod. "The hotels, tickets to the amusement parks, all of what I have to get is ready."

"And I have everything set myself," Skye said. She saw the girls and Martha were looking at her slightly questioningly so she told them, "My contacts and where we'll go your father might not know about."

"Can you teach us some Japanese?" Julia asked when there was a pause in the conversation.

"Oh sure," Skye replied. "But when we get there I'll teach you, so you'll be able to use it."

"I wanna say too," Eliza said.

"I don't blame you," Mary commented. "But don't worry if you have a little trouble pronouncing some words. It can be a difficult language."

"I'm so excited," Julia said eagerly then.

"You'll enjoy it," Martha told her with a smile. "Especially Tokyo."

"It looks like a lot of the surrounding country is nice too," Beckett said, looking to the McDouglases at that.

"You're right, it is," Skye said. By then they were finishing their meal and as she helped the others clear the table she glanced at her watch. "Kate," she said simply.

Turning to her Beckett saw that the woman was holding up her left wrist so she nodded before looking back to the others. "I have to go."

"Why can't we go too?" Julia asked.

"Yeah," Eliza replied.

"Because we have to get ready," Beckett said. "But we'll see you after the competition I promise; we do need to have lunch together of course."

"We'll cheer for you Mommy," Julia said as Beckett hugged her and her sister at the same time.

"Thank you," she replied, kissing her daughters. Standing up Beckett went to her husband and shared a quick kiss with him before saying, " _Come see me before_?"

" _You already knew I was going to_ ," Castle replied, giving her another kiss before his wife said goodbye to his mother; who wished her luck in response. Looking at the others when the two had stepped out of the house down at the entry; Mary and Skye having said goodbye swiftly as well; he said, "Okay let's get everything ready so we can get going and cheer them on." With that he and Mary went to the kitchen to finish cleaning up, his mother getting the girls ready to leave for the center.

Driving out with Rebecca who had picked them up the three women arrived at the Hamptons Equestrian Center where they were led to the changing room for the women who were competing.

"Nice," Rebecca commented. "How're your girls handing this?" she asked Beckett as Skye was changing into the 'uniform' she was given for the dressage.

"They're excited, worried and trying to make sure I'm not too tired to ride," Beckett said.

Laughing softly Rebecca said, "Mari was doing the same. David was trying to get her to stop but… no luck."

"Is he ready with that speech he needs to give?" Beckett asked her friend as she sat in the chair next to her.

"Oh of course," Rebecca replied, waving her hand slightly. "Are you ready?"

"You're nervous?" Beckett asked.

"Why would you have any reason to be?" Skye said, coming out of the small stall where she'd changed. "Ladies," she said, tipping her hat she had to wear for the dressage portion to the two who'd turned to look at her.

"How does it fit?" Beckett asked, standing up and looking at the sleeves of the blazer.

"It'll do," Skye said, holding her arm out so her friend could test the fabric. "It helps they stuck with the sizes I told them."

"I'm nervous," Rebecca said, standing and grabbing the blouse and blazer she needed to put on. "Because I'm not that good."

"Yes you are," Skye said.

"She's right you are, better get changed," Beckett said, smiling at her friend when she'd turned to her. She turned to Skye and said, "I really hate this."

"Look I know the hat isn't that… great to wear. Thank you," Skye said, looking at the gloves that an employee in a teal sweater handed to her. "Neither are these but this is what we wear isn't it? Didn't you?"

"That was a long time ago," Beckett sighed. "But I'm not using the crop."

"Rebecca told me about the speech you made to the committee of the charity," Skye said with a smile. "And thank you for doing that, I've no use for the crop either."

"Do I want to say I like the blazers are different colors?" Rebecca said as she stepped out, dressed, to them.

"Your color isn't that bad," Beckett said, smiling as the woman was wearing a deep purple blazer.

"Goes well with your coloring," Skye added. "Yours isn't too bad either," she said to Beckett.

Looking at her cerulean blue blazer Beckett shrugged and said, "It was the best of what was left to choose from." She started to speak again when she heard some kind of commotion from the end of the room and she looked over with Skye and Rebecca.

"Look we saw it on the trail, someone was tramping around there," a woman in a bright red blazer was saying to another employee in a teal sweater at the doorway. "You need to check it."

"The last thing we need is someone trying to sabotage the cross-country course," the other woman said to him, wearing a deep grey blazer.

"Alright ladies, I'll walk the course myself, I promise," the man said, holding up his hands in a calming manner. "I'll come back as soon as I've made sure everything is set to let you know. Ladies," he then called to the room in general. "Fifteen minutes before dressage begins."

"Your turn I believe," Skye said to Beckett as she turned back to her after the women had left the doorway and the employee was gone.

"Who are they?" Beckett asked Rebecca though she knew she needed to go.

"The one in red is Lucille Sullivan and the one in grey is her girlfriend, Natasha Reeves," she answered quickly. "They're in Southampton, pretty good at riding."

"Have we played them?" Beckett asked.

Shaking her head Rebecca said, "No they're not in the same league, they're the one down from us."

"How does that work?" Skye asked.

"They don't have great teammates," Rebecca said easily.

Nodding to that Beckett picked up her things before stepping into the stall and pulling the curtain behind her. As she turned to look at herself in the mirror while she pulled off her sweater, Beckett couldn't help recall the last time she'd competed, though it had been on the other side of the country. She also couldn't help smiling as the memories came back to her, remembering her parents who'd come out to see her ride and who had been so proud of her when the competition had ended.

* * *

 _Taking the ribbon from the announcer Beckett shook his hand and smiled at him before she went to stand with the rest of her teammates. She felt May squeeze her arm gently before she turned her attention back to the second and first place winners. When they were allowed to leave she let a stable hand take her horse before she went over to where she'd seen her parents were waiting for her._

 _"Congratulations Katie," her mother said, embracing her tightly. "I've never been prouder of you… well, since you got your letter to Stanford."_

 _"She's right," Jim said, smiling at his wife as their daughter was shaking her head. "But you did great."_

 _"I'm just glad I got to compete," Beckett said honestly, looking at her parents. "Do you want to ride while you're here Mom?"_

 _"Maybe tomorrow," Johanna replied, looking past her daughter._

 _"Kate," a voice said from behind them._

 _"May," Beckett said, turning to her. "These are my parents and Mom, Dad, this is May."_

 _"We've heard a lot about you," Jim said, shaking her hand. "I'm glad to meet you and I can see Katie was right; you do like horses as much as she does."_

 _"Thank you," May said, smiling at them. "Are you heading back with them?"_

 _"I am, you?" Beckett asked._

 _"I'll head back with the team but we'll talk later?" May said._

 _"Sure just give me a call," Beckett replied. She hugged her friend who said goodbye to her parents and then turned to them. "You want to head up to the city now?"_

 _"I would love to," Johanna told her daughter. "Jim, we'll meet you at the car." Once he had gone she turned to Beckett and brought her with her, slipping her arm through hers. "You enjoyed that," she said._

 _"I did, a lot," Beckett confessed._

 _"We were talking about that while we were waiting," Johanna said. "And we feel bad we couldn't let you continue riding."_

 _"It's alright Mom," Beckett assured her. "I'm riding now aren't I?"_

 _Johanna smiled and squeezed her daughter's arm before saying, "Then tell me how things have gone with practice."_

 _"You don't want to hear about my classes?" Beckett said. She couldn't help laughing when her mother simply shook her head and as they walked after her father she proceeded to tell her about how practicing with the equestrian team was going._

* * *

"Hey are you ready?" a voice said behind Beckett, making her immediately turn to see that it was her husband.

"Rick! What are you doing here?" Beckett said as she stepped up to the doorway of the stall, looking around the room.

"You said to come see you," Castle said.

"I meant…" Beckett said before she finally looked up at him and smiled. "You couldn't wait?"

"Not really you look great," Castle told her as they stepped out in the room that was nearly empty.

"Thank you but trust me when I say I was given this to wear," Beckett told him, motioning to her blazer.

"Still," Castle said easily, wrapping his arms around her. He was about to kiss her when there was the sudden, loud smacking sound and he looked over to the doorway with Beckett to see that it was two women in a red and a grey blazer. He was startled to see the one in red slap the one in grey on the ass before they kissed and then ran out giggling.

"They're together," Beckett said, somehow not surprised at their display. "And apparently they think there's something wrong with the cross-country course." When her husband looked at her questioningly she quickly explained what she, Rebecca and Skye had overheard before. "Where are they by the way?" she asked when she was finished.

"Outside, they directed me to you," Castle said. "Not without a fair amount of teasing."

"Of course," Beckett said with a smile. "Come here," she said, pulling him down to her so they could kiss.

Castle held his wife tightly to him as they kissed for as long as possible, that evolving into multiple kisses before they slowly pulled away. "Break a leg love," he then told her. "Not literally but…"

"You're used to saying it to your mom I know," Beckett replied. "Thank you," she said before kissing him gently on the lips. They reluctantly parted and then went out the door where the women were gathered, waiting to be led to the stables to get their horses. She smiled when she saw Rebecca and Skye, both of them talking to their spouses before David and Mary left after kissing their wives. "I think you have to go," she told her husband as she kept him from walking over to the others.

"You're tossing me out?" Castle said, watching her.

"No but they will," Beckett said as she could see some workers getting those without blazers to leave.

"Love you," Castle told her before he brushed a kiss to her lips. Since he'd already wished her good luck he didn't need to say it but squeezed her hand in a way of conveying it.  
"I love you too," Beckett said as Skye and Rebecca were walking over to them. "Tell the girls I do too."

"So what happened?" Rebecca said to her friend when they were alone.

"What do you mean what happened?" Beckett said, looking at her. "I spoke with my husband."

"She's talking about the length of time it took you to get out of that stall," Skye said. "Are you alright?" she then asked as she handed over the hat and gloves Beckett would have to wear.

"I'm fine I was just… remembering my mother," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when Rebecca put her hand on her arm and she smiled at her saying, "I'm okay," reassuringly.

"I forget sometimes…" Rebecca told her softly.

Shrugging as she reluctantly put on the white gloves Beckett said, "Why would you remember? This isn't something that comes up too often."

"But it is now," Skye said.

Looking at the investigator Beckett knew she could easily sympathize with her since Skye had confessed to her that she didn't talk much about riding horses when she was younger and in fact lied about it because her father had started her on it. "Yeah, _are you okay_?" she asked, slipping into Irish.

"I'm fine as well," Skye said easily.

"I feel really uncomfortable," Rebecca commented then.

"You shouldn't," Beckett said.

"She's right," Skye said. She smiled and said, "We can't help being emotional wrecks."

"No it's just I wish I could do something for you two but… all I can say is may the best equestrienne win," Rebecca said, putting her hands on their shoulders.

"Great I'll agree to that," Skye said, laughing slightly with Beckett.

"Group hug?" Rebecca then asked.

Shaking her head Beckett feigned resistance to that but the other two women pulled her in with them before she hugged them both, laughing with them. "Okay, enough of that," she said, that time pretending to sound frustrated. "I'm ready to ride."

"Me too," Skye said firmly before another employee called to them to collect their horses.

Running her hand down Alex's neck after she'd taken him from a stable hand Beckett murmured to him with her head close to his and looked him over closely. " _Remember we're riding today_ ," she told him in Irish as he nibbled at her sleeve.

"Think he understands?" Skye asked.

"I have no idea but the tones of Irish seem to calm him down," Beckett said.

"I don't know why she needs to calm him, she did that already," Rebecca replied, leading her horse by the reins.

"It helps," Beckett said as they watched Rebecca go ahead of them. She was looking at the other horses; since most of them were from the other stables in the area; when she turned to Skye as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

" _What is it that you were remembering_?" she asked in Russian.

Beckett smiled slightly before explaining briefly her first competition in Stanford before saying, " _It's foolish_ -"

" _No, it's not_ ," Skye interrupted her. " _I always recall my father putting me on my first pony whenever I get on a horse. It's bittersweet_."

Thinking that word over Beckett was only able to nod her agreement to that before the first riders were beginning to go. She lost her track of thought as she then noticed that she could see the stands where the audience were and said, "There are a lot of people there."

"I wouldn't worry," Rebecca said. "Most of them are our friends. And remember our families are there too."

Beckett nodded to that, a little absently, trying to find her family in the stands though she couldn't spot them. But she knew they were there and she tried to keep that in mind as she went over the dressage steps that she would need to do when it was her turn.

"Is she okay Daddy?" Julia was asking when her father came back to where they were in the stands.

"She's fine, ready to ride," Castle said, sitting down and taking Eliza from his mother. "Jim didn't get here yet?"

"No but he'll make it," Martha said. When her son looked at her she smiled and said, "He'll want to see his daughter."

"Of course," Castle replied absently as he glanced over at the riders that were gathered at the entrance to the stadium.

"There's Grandpapa!" Julia said, waving then as she saw Jim was approaching them.

"Hello," he said once he had walked down the row to them. Jim shook his son in law's hand and then Martha's before he turned his attention to his granddaughters that were hugging him tightly. He picked up Eliza before sitting down and putting his arm around Julia, holding her close. "How is she doing?" he asked after kissing them.

"She just wants to ride," Julia replied.

"Yeah, she wants to go on Alex," Eliza added.

"I can imagine," Jim said. He then leaned over to look past Martha and said, "Hello David, Mary."

"Jim," David said, going down to the row below them to be able to shake his hand. "Great to see you again."

"I'll agree with him," Mary said, smiling at him. "Your granddaughters are right about Kate though."  
"I thought so," Jim said, nodding his head.

"How long Grandpapa?" Eliza said, tapping his watch.

"I think now," Castle said, nearly jumping as in the booth behind them the announcer began to speak.


	3. We're Gonna Go For A Ride (Part 2)

" _Good morning and the Hamptons Equestrian Center welcomes you to the Hamptons Institute for Education's Eventing Championship_ ," the woman said through a microphone into loudspeakers.

"Long title," Castle said under his breath. He wasn't surprised when his mother carefully smacked his arm with the back of her hand and fell silent as the first person was called in, someone he vaguely knew from playing polo who was sponsored by a local business; as the riders all were.

Eliza watched the horses that went, interested at first but by the time the third one was performing the steps she was starting to grow impatient.

"Stay still honey," Jim said to her gently as she soon began to fidget on his lap.

"Rebecca's going now," Julia whispered to her sister as the announcer then said the woman's name. She leaned over and waved at Mari who was on the other side of David, as a kind of gesture that she was wishing Rebecca good luck.

"She'll do alright," David whispered to his daughter as he saw her slightly stricken expression.

Castle was surprised that Mari was so anxious but he wondered if his daughters might be the same when Beckett started. His thoughts were distracted then when Rebecca rode her horse into the small arena and he watched with the others as she went through the steps. He was startled by the woman's skill and glancing at his mother he wasn't surprised when she shook her head; indicating she hadn't known their friend's skill either. He applauded her with the others and then went over to David in a rush asking him, "How-"

"She loves it," the man replied as he let Mari leave him to rush to her friend and sit with her. "And she's a perfectionist."

"Apparently," Castle said.

"She could win first for this one," Mary said.

"Maybe," David said, looking proud. He then shook himself and said, "But you know your wife is going next."

"She prefers jumping," Mary said with a slight smile, bringing up her phone to catch the announcer saying her wife's name.

Castle went back to where he'd been sitting before to watch Skye go around and he could see then what Mary had been indicating. While she was competent he could tell that she wasn't exactly as on point as Rebecca and the people before her had been.

"She wasn't kidding," Rebecca was saying to Beckett as they watched together; her own horse having been taken away to be prepared for the jumping event.

"I know," Beckett said, clapping for Skye as she finished. "But she still did a nice job."

"I agree," Rebecca said quickly so they could hear her name being announced as Skye rejoined them.

" _And now performing is Katherine Castle of the Hamptons_ ," the announcer called.

"What the hell?" Skye and Rebecca said together as Beckett was on her horse to ride out.

Castle at that same time was excusing himself from his family and friends and running up to the both. "You made a mistake," he told her.

"I-" the woman said, startled at Castle's appearance there.

Beckett was waiting for the employee in front of her to allow her to enter the arena when she heard the announcer beginning to speak again.

" _Correction, next in the arena will be Katherine Beckett of the Hamptons_ ," the woman said.

"You didn't want her to have your last name?" Jim murmured to his son in law when he sat down next to him and took Eliza to put her on his lap.

"It's not her name," Castle said simply, with a slight shrug. He wasn't surprised when his father in law clapped his shoulder and he smiled briefly at him before looking down at his wife waiting to start.

Putting Alex through the first steps Beckett felt some of her uncertainty disappearing and she tried to remember what she enjoyed about the dressage. She suddenly remembered the first time she had shown Julia the steps and then Eliza and knowing they were in the stands watching her made her go through the rest of the routine without too much difficulty though she knew it wasn't as good as what she'd seen before. When she stopped Alex she saluted the judges with her hand; feeling as if she were still in Stanford with the gesture for a moment; before the audience applauded.

Beckett heard someone whistling along with the clapping and she glanced back to the stands, easily seeing her husband in his slightly lighter grey coat. She took off her hat towards him and his short burst of a whistle that time let her know he'd seen the gesture. Dismounting as the next person was riding out she said to Skye and Rebecca who were waiting for her, "I'm so glad that's over."

"Me too," Skye said before they looked at Rebecca.

"Not me," the woman said before they laughed together. "Okay we need to get ready for the jumping."

"Not yet, still five more people," Skye protested as they followed Rebecca to where there were drinks for the riders.

"Tea?" Beckett asked, surprised to see it there with water bottles.

"Nothing like a fresh cuppa after a ride," Skye said.

"That wasn't a ride though," Rebecca said. "And take off your hat," she said in mock exasperation. "You look like Mr. Monopoly."

"Thank you," Skye said as she raised her hat slightly before handing it off with her gloves to a worker who was waiting for her.

"We'll have to put on helmets next," Beckett commented as they sat down at some chairs, all of them bare of their hats and gloves.

"The girls ask Mary and I why we don't wear them when we ride," Skye said.

"Mary's that confident?" Rebecca asked.

"Sometimes but I never do; unless I plan to jump," Skye replied before sipping her tea. "And you Kate?"

Drinking her tea Beckett looked away from the women before she was startled when Rebecca began to laugh. "What?" she asked the woman.

"You never like to wear it, even when we're playing polo," Rebecca replied. "So no, she never does unless she absolutely has to."

"I think that was the last person," Beckett said then as they heard the announcer saying the arena would be set up for jumping.

"I think I'll check on my horse," Rebecca said. "I feel a need to reassure him he'll do great again."

"How's Hamptons Emperor?" Beckett asked Skye when they were alone.

"Well I get the feeling he doesn't appreciate the name but there's not much I can do about that of course," the woman said. "But he's good, strong legs and I remember now why my father liked Hanovers. However there's nothing wrong with Andalusians."

Beckett laughed softly and said, "You don't think Alex would be able to handle the course?"

"I don't know, I've only seen him when you've ridden at your stables," Skye replied. "Though he is a good runner, I can tell."

"I think I'd like to see him," Beckett said, standing up suddenly.

"I'll follow," Skye told her.

After she had dropped off her empty mug Beckett hurried to where Alex was in a temporary stall and she pressed her forehead against his, murmuring to him in Irish again. When she pulled away she said softly, " _You know the jumps already_ Alex, _we've gone over them repeatedly_." She smiled when the horse shook its head and nickered at her words and she scratched her nails over the side of his head and down his neck as she knew he liked. She then had an uneasy feeling of being watched and she turned to find that Natasha Reeves was watching her.

"Sorry you don't really see people doing this at competitions," the woman said, smiling slightly and coming over to her. "I'm Natasha Reeves, you're Katherine Castle?"

"You didn't hear the correction," Skye said, walking over then with her horse behind her as she led it after her. "That would be Beckett; though her husband is Richard Castle."

"Of course, it's hard not to know who you are," Reeves said, smiling widely at her. "So… you ride really well, you look great on-"

"Tasha!" a voice suddenly yelled, startling the horses around the three and making the women jump. Lucille Sullivan stomped over to her girlfriend and grabbed her wrist to drag her away as she berated her for talking to another woman.

"That was… weird," Beckett said.

"Hmm, she may have been wanting to psyche you out," Rebecca said, leading her horse over to them.

"Maybe," Beckett said, looking over at Skye who was watching the two women. "Should I be worried for Mary's sake?" she said, trying to get her attention.

"No," Skye replied easily before she turned back to them. She was going to say something when they heard the announcer in the distance calling the beginning of the jumping portion of the competition.

"Ms. Beckett?" a man said, hurrying over to them. "Your helmet."

"Thank you Troy," Beckett told him. "So time to ride?" she asked them.

"Just think," Rebecca said as the three took their horses back to the entrance to the arena. "After this we're off to the cross-country course."

"Good call," Skye said. When Rebecca looked at her questioningly she nodded to Beckett and said, "Made her chuffed right off."

"Chuffed?" Rebecca said a little helplessly.

"Happy or pleased," Beckett told her. "And it's true, I'm glad to hear that. Though I don't mind this either."

"Neither do I," Skye said, looking eager as they glanced out to the course that had been set up.

"Where is Mommy?" Eliza asked her father as they were watching the first rider beginning to vault over the jumps.

"Shh she'll be here soon," Castle assured her. But he couldn't blame her for feeling impatient, wanting to see his wife taking the obstacles too. Trying to keep Eliza calm helped him out as he waited and he was surprised when he heard Rebecca being announced.

Martha looked at David next to Mary, who was alone since Mari had remained with Julia. But she wasn't surprised when the man seemed to be fine watching his wife closely as she took the jumps and she turned back to the course. At that moment Rebecca nearly knocked down a pole and she groaned with the others in disappointment before she realized that in the groans was a cry from Mari.

"It's okay lots of people knocked them over, she just moved it," Julia said, wrapping her arms around her friend's shoulders.

The little girl nodded but didn't stop worrying until her mother had finished with the course and she clapped with everyone else. "Yay Mommy!" Mari cried out as loudly as she could. She waved to her mother when she was passing them, beaming when Rebecca waved to them all and then blew a kiss to her and her father.

"How do you think she'll do?" Castle asked Mary, leaning over a little to see her. He was startled when the woman didn't answer, just smiled knowingly at him and he turned to watch the investigator begin to take the first jump.

"Wow," Julia said when Skye had ridden away from the very last jump and waved to her wife. "She's really good."

"Your mommy is gonna go now," Mari told her.

Julia smiled and then said, "I don't care if she wins this, Mommy just wants to go riding."

Beckett wasn't surprised, when she glanced over at her husband, to see that Castle was looking up at the announcer's booth as the woman was saying her name. She couldn't help smile a little as the woman said it correctly that time and then tried to quickly focus her attention on the first jump. After she had gone over it she felt more at ease again and rode around to the next before she made her way to the rest of the obstacles.

Watching her going around Castle was soon relaxing as he was quick to notice Beckett's own expression of ease on her face. He couldn't stop tensing every time she went over, waiting to see what happened to the poles. When she'd gone over the last he breathed out deeply in relief as she had done well and had just barely made one move. "Well depending on everyone else she might place in this one."

"I hope, she was great!" Julia said eagerly.

"Yeah Mommy jumps the best," Eliza said. She then paused and said, "Like Skye?"

"I think Skye was better," Julia said. "But Mommy was close."

"We'll find out later when they announce the results," Martha said before they began to watch the next rider.

After getting off her horse Beckett went to change into her polo shirt for the cross-country event and found Skye and Rebecca there talking to each other. "So we're that comfortable?" she said jokingly as the former was just pulling on her shirt.

"That and I know very well she's straight," Skye said, matching Beckett's tone of voice. "You too Kate. And though you're both attractive; I'm thinking of my wife quite fondly at the moment and wishing she were here instead of you two. I'm thinking of brushing down my horse after this by the way."

"So was I," Beckett told them, smiling at Skye's words as she knew the woman wasn't trying to be insulting to them. "After this because I know it will help before we set off again," she said as she took off her helmet first and then her blazer. As she pulled off the blouse underneath she couldn't help smiling and when the two women noticed it she said, "Just remembering my husband."

"In what way?" Skye said hesitatingly.

"Does your wife ever stop you in various states of undress to hold you?" Beckett asked. "Not sexually but in a way that could become that?"

"Many times," Skye said immediately.

"Same for me; well David's done that of course," Rebecca said.

"And that's the answer to your question," Beckett said before she pulled the cerulean blue polo shirt over her head.

"Hmm you know I had my doubts about men," Skye said. "But you two are the exceptions."

"Are you thinking about dabbling?" Rebecca asked her, glancing to Beckett who paused at that to look over at them.

"God no," Skye laughed. "But you're just proving to me that men aren't all bad. Now I have another question; how did we start talking about this instead of horses? I say we go back to the horses."

Laughing with them both at that Beckett led the other two over to the temporary stables after she had tucked her shirt into her khakis. "I think we did well," she told them after making sure Alex was tied up securely and using the brush along his neck down to his side.

"I nearly knocked one over," Rebecca pointed out.

"But you didn't so the points taken off won't be that much," Skye said absently.

"So who's ready to ride the course?" Rebecca said, looking over the low walls of the temporary stables at her friend. She laughed when they glanced at her and said, "I'm not."

"Come on Becky," Beckett said, pulling a West Coast accent. She couldn't help smile behind her at Skye who groaned at that and said an apology in Irish before she turned back to Rebecca. "Sorry, you like riding on a course," she told her other friend.

"I know and luckily we won't have everyone else watching us," Rebecca said.

"I agree with that," Beckett said.

"Think I might ask you a question Kate?" Skye said, leaning on the wall between their stalls.

"Go ahead," Beckett said, going over to her as she'd finished with Alex.

"Why does the announcer not like you?" Skye said.

"She only got my name wrong," Beckett said. "I bet you anything there was a misogynist on the committee that didn't like the fact I don't have my husband's name," she then said to both women.

"I'll agree with that," Rebecca said. "There are people like that out here but luckily not the majority."

"Ladies and gentlemen can we have you line up for cross-country? This way please," a woman in a teal sweater said to them all.

"Here we go," Rebecca said.

"You'll do well," Beckett said, clapping her on the back once. "Just think about the fact it'll be nothing but you and the course."

Rebecca wanted to protest that since there would be judges on the sides to watch them but looking at her friend she saw that she wasn't kidding. She smiled back at her and said, "Okay," before they went together with their horses over to where everyone was lining up.

"I bet Mommy is so excited," Julia said as they were watching on a large screen across the arena as the second person was riding through the course.

"Of course she is," Jim said. He smiled at his granddaughters who were both looking at him and said, "Your mother might be a city girl but at heart she loves the country; like her mother."

"Grandmama?" Eliza asked with a slight smile.

"She loved to ride in Central Park," Jim told her, since Julia already knew that.

Giggling softly Eliza said, "I wanna go too."

"You will soon," Castle told her. He couldn't help smiling when his daughter looked at him with wide eyes and said, "You need to grow a little more but I know after next summer your mom wants to try and get you into some classes."

"I think Christmas came early for her," Martha said as they all looked at the ecstatic expression on the toddler's face.

"It did," Castle said with a slight laugh. He wasn't surprised when eventually the three girls became bored and sat in the row in front of them, talking together while they watched the screen from time to time.

"My mommy," Mari said eagerly as she then went over to her father when Rebecca was announced. "Daddy," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

David was going to speak when Julia and Eliza suddenly came over to them, taking his daughter's hands. He tried not to laugh as they were obviously squeezing them in reassurance and then said, "She'll be fine, once she gets started okay?"

Mari nodded and watched with the others as her mother began the course, breathing out a little when she knocked over a pole on one obstacle. But she wasn't too worried since she knew her mother had done well in the dressage and was pleased when Rebecca finished without anymore troubles. "That was good," she commented.

"It was," Julia said, nodding her head. "I'm gonna go with my daddy, he's gonna worry about my mommy now."

"Me too," Eliza said, following her sister over to Castle.

"Should we head home you two?" he said as he put his arms around his daughters.

"No!" Eliza said, trying not to be too loud as she said that. "Wanna see Mommy."

"And we will soon, just as soon as Skye nails the course," Castle told them as on screen he could see that the woman was starting off.

Beckett was waiting for a worker to signal to her to mount her horse and once she had she realized she hadn't been as worried for that event as the previous two. She smiled and patted at Alex's neck, saying to him in Irish enthusiastically, " _Get ready boy, we're going to go just like we do back at home_." She heard her name announced and when an employee pointed to her she was taking off after she'd dug her heels into Alex's sides. She felt the exhilaration of the wind in her face as she took off as fast as she possibly could and couldn't help let out a brief, "Ha!" as an expression of what she was feeling as well as an urge to Alex to ride faster. She came to the first obstacle and took it easily, forgetting even for the moment in the sheer thrill of the action that others besides her family were seeing her.

"Alright Kate!" Castle called after her first jump, though he knew there was no way his wife would be able to hear him.

"Yay!" Eliza said, though her voice wasn't as loud as her father's was.

"Here comes another one!" Julia said nervously as her mother was about to jump a corner. She nearly held her breath before her mother and Alex were leaping over it and she grabbed her father's arm tighter than she already was as they all cheered in reaction to them taking it easily.

"Come on Kate," Rebecca said, standing at a TV in the temporary stall where the drinks were.

"She's doing well," Skye said, having joined her after coming back from the course, not sure her time as that was being kept from them. When the camera somehow zoomed in close to Beckett's face she laughed for a brief moment before saying, "She's speaking to him in Irish still."

"Telling him what?" Rebecca said, looking over at the woman.

"What's she saying Daddy?" Julia said, her father having told them that her mother was coaching Alex verbally as they jumped over a shrub wall.

"Just saying to go faster," Castle said. He was a little startled to realize that his wife was swearing, but not so much to the horse. In his head; as she'd been on the screen; he translated what she'd been mouthing and it had been to the effect of, "Come on boy take this damn fence over, you can do it!" until they'd jumped and landed cleanly on the other side. He knew her mother had spoken in that way to horses, so he was aware it wasn't something she was just suddenly doing. He breathed out as she took a liverpool then and he had to admit he'd never been more attracted to Beckett before; at least what he was letting himself remember; as her focused and herself on the horse was a stunning sight. But as she took a coffin he had to try and shake himself of that as Julia was squeezing his arm yet again while Eliza was jumping up and down in front of him.

" _Come on_ Alex, _faster boy_ ," Beckett was whispering harshly as they came to a triple jump that ended the course. " _Three times and we're in the finishing straight_." She had to stop there as they were going over the first, she was nearly stretching as much as Alex was over the second and by the third she knew they'd gotten through the obstacles in good time. She let the horse take the rest of the ride over for her which was easy to do since she could read his mood and what he wanted from her by how he pulled at the bit. She had to slow him to a walk as he didn't try to curb his pace and finally they were coming to a stop. She was directed back to the temporary stables and as soon as she had dismounted she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck tightly.

" _Good boy_ ," Beckett murmured to him, feeling his muscles under the skin still quivering and the sweat in his coat. " _Come on, you definitely deserve something for that_." She managed to get Alex taken care of and fed half a carrot before she saw Rebecca and Skye running to her. She couldn't help laughing as they ran to her and made her stagger slightly as they hugged her at the same time. "What?" she said, still laughing. "And let go of me so I can take off this vest."

"You were great, we were watching you," Skye explained as she and Rebecca stepped away to let her do so. "You'll be winning first."

"Still four or five people to go," Beckett said, smiling slightly.

"And they'll not do that well," Skye replied easily. "I can imagine your family was pleased."

Looking at each other Beckett and Rebecca said at the same time, "Julia and Eliza." The latter laughed and then said, "Still it was a great run."

"Thanks let's watch the last people to go," Beckett told them. "And maybe get some tea." She wasn't surprised when Skye agreed and Rebecca followed and they walked together to the stall, sipping at their drinks while they watched the remaining competitors riding the course.

"Now Daddy?" Eliza asked.

"She wants to see Mommy," Julia told their father.

"I know and we will see her, just not yet," Castle told them as the arena was being cleared of the show jumping obstacles.

When they were called to mount their horses and ride them into the arena Beckett was quick to do so, going after Rebecca and Skye in a single file line with the other competitors. They all turned their horses and once they were standing next to each other they dismounted and held the reins of their horses. " _Now what_ ," she murmured in Irish to the other two women.

" _Results I would assume_ ," Skye said back.

" _Thank you to all our riders today; you've helped the Hamptons Institute raise more money than any past competition. We have our results for each event and we will announce the results of the dressage stage to begin_ ," the announcer called. " _In third place is Greg Pratt_."

Beckett applauded with the others as they watched the man take his horse with him to where the judges were at a table at the end of the arena. "The horses get a ribbon too?" she couldn't help asking in amusement as while a judge was placing a medal around the neck of the third place winner, another was fixing a yellow ribbon to his horse.

"Looks like it," Skye said. "Can place it on Alex's stall when he gets back."

"Assuming I get one," Beckett said, a little exasperated at the thought she was going to win something.

"You will," Skye said, smiling at her friend before they then turned their attention quickly to the second place winner who was Lucille Sullivan. "She'd win of course," she said to Beckett. When she turned towards her the investigator told her, "Controlling her girlfriend as she does."

Beckett had to fight a smile just before the first place winner was announced but found that she was glad she did as the announcer spoke.

" _And in first place is Rebecca Foster_ ," the woman called.

Julia clapped as hard as she could as Mari was crying out and jumping up and down. She then realized something and turning to her father asked, "Where's Dani?"

"It's too cold for her," Martha said, watching Rebecca getting her medal while a blue ribbon was placed onto her horse. "So Vivian's watching her for her parents."

"Oh, well she gets to see the ribbon," Julia said before she noticed that Eliza looked a little concerned.

"What's wrong Eliza?" Jim asked, having noticed her expression too.

"What about Mommy?" the toddler said, frowning.

"She wasn't the best," Castle said, pulling her close. "But that's okay; she doesn't need to win a medal for us to know she's a great rider. Right?" He kissed Eliza's temple when she nodded and then had her turn her attention back to the arena since they were about to announce the winners for the jumping portion.

" _In third place we have Conrad Chapman_ ," the announcer said.

"Yeah he was good," Rebecca said as she, Beckett and Skye clapped.

"Definitely," Skye added, since they'd watched the man on a TV as he'd been last.

" _And in second place Katherine Beckett_ ," the announcer then said.

A little startled Beckett hesitated for a fraction of a second longer than she normally would have but then recovered. As she started to walk over to the judges she could hear her family cheering for her and she glanced over at them.

"See, she waved," Julia said excitedly to her sister.

"Yeah," Eliza said, waving back to their mother.

After she had the medal over her head and was allowed to return to her place Beckett waved again to her daughters and husband who were all waving back that time. When she was standing she looked at the ribbon attached to Alex's bridle and murmured a few words in Irish to him before he tossed his head. Just as she was in her spot the first place winner was announced after the woman in the booth let the applause Beckett could hear her family still giving her die down.

" _And I'm pleased to announce in first place for the jumping section of our competition is Rose McDouglas_ ," the announcer said.

Beckett clapped with Rebecca as they both turned to the woman in between them. She had to bite back a laugh when they could hear the investigator grumbling in Irish under her breath on the way to the judges and she called, "Great job Skye."

"Who is Rose?" Eliza asked her father, who was just stopping laughing.

"That's Skye," Castle told her. "It's her real name."

"I thought Skye was," Julia confessed.

"No her father called her that because she loved planes even when she was small," Castle told her. He felt Eliza tug his sleeve and he said to her, "What's wrong sweetheart? Are you hungry? Because we'll eat soon, there's just one more event they need to announce."

"No Daddy will you call me that?" Eliza asked.

"Do you want me to?" Castle asked, surprised to hear it.

"No. Eliza Daddy, I'm Eliza," the toddler said firmly.

"Okay Eliza it is," Castle said, slight laughter in his voice before he leaned over and pressed his lips to her temple. He kissed Julia when she came over to him for one and since by then Skye was back in between his wife and Rebecca he told his daughters, "One more left."

"Ooh…" Julia said anxiously. But she trailed off, not wanting to say anything; just in case; as the announcer behind them began to speak again.

" _The cross-country stage this morning was very close and it is with great pleasure that the Hamptons Institute announces that in third place is Lorraine Summers_ ," the woman said.

Watching the woman walk past them Beckett wasn't surprised when she stopped to shake hands with both her and Rebecca; since she had used to play against them the first season she and Castle had join the co-ed team. "Congrats Lorri," she said quickly.

"Thanks Kate, same to you," Summers said, smiling at her before continuing on.

When Skye was announced in second place, her name used again, Beckett bit her lower lip as the woman pretended at first to stomp over to the judges before she winked at her. "She wasn't always like this," she suddenly felt compelled to say to Rebecca.

"So you've said but still she's a character," the woman said.

"Very much," Beckett agreed.

" _And in first place in cross-country is Katherine Beckett_ ," the announcer then said, just as the two women were finished talking.

"Alright Kate!" Castle shouted again, knowing that time his wife could hear him.

Beckett glanced over at him as she neared the judges but only had time to smile before she was bowing her head for the woman to drape the medal on her neck. When she had shaken the other judge's hands she took Alex back to the others and after the announcer had wrapped up the competition with some final words she went back with the other competitors to the stables where she put Alex back in the stall he'd been in. She took her time in watering and feeding him, talking to him as she was doing so until she moved to his bridle which she took off last.

Leaning against the wall of the stable Skye and Rebecca watched Beckett working before she looked at them and they waved together to her.

"Any reason?" Beckett asked them, smirking slightly after adjusting the blanket covering Alex's back.

"No just watching your horse and your husband's horse catch up," Skye answered as the two were touching noses then.

"They're like brothers," Rebecca said. When the investigator looked at her she explained, "They're like this a lot at our stables. It's sweet to see."

"You ever wonder if they understand the relationship their owners have," Skye said to her.

"Guys, I can hear you," Beckett said, looking over at them.

"Great," Rebecca said, having turned away at that point. "Here come our families, I didn't think they'd be let in back here."

"Everyone must have left," Skye said as Beckett stepped out from the stall.

"Go ahead you two but don't run too fast," Castle told the girls who were pulling at his hands anxiously that he was holding.

Beckett was just about to step away from the stall door after she'd checked it was securely locked when she turned in time to stagger back nearly into it as her daughters threw themselves at her. "So you enjoyed watching that?" she said when she'd recovered and held them tightly to her.

"Yeah you won medals Mommy!" Julia said.

"And Alex too!" Eliza said, pointing to the ribbons on the front of the stall door.

"You did great Mommy," Julia then said.

"A lot," Eliza added, smiling when the others laughed. She hugged her mother tightly then at the same time Julia did and said, "Can I say hi to Alex?"

"Come here girls," Martha said, walking over to them. She hugged her daughter in law briefly and congratulated her adding, "You did wonderfully Kate."

"Thank you Martha," Beckett said, stepping out of the way so Castle's mother could take the girls over to Alex who was sticking his head out of the stall. She turned over to her husband and had only a chance to see Skye with Mary and Rebecca with David and Mari before her vision was blocked by her husband kissing her. She paused for a brief moment before she slid into the kiss and held onto him tightly while his hands clutched at the small of her back.

When Castle finally pulled away from her; his lips throbbing from the contact; he said, "You did amazing love."

Beckett couldn't help laughing softly at that and she shook her head saying, "I just rode."

"I know and that's why you won," Castle said, putting his hand behind the medals to lift them up.

Kissing her husband's cheek Beckett said, "I really wish they'd just given out ribbons."

"Still what will you do with these?" Castle asked.

"I have no idea," Beckett replied honestly. "Maybe throw them somewhere in the office."

"Ms. Beckett?" an employee said then, walking over to them. "Mrs. Foster and Ms. McDouglas? There's a reporter from the _Report_ that would like to speak with you."

"Sure," Rebecca said, looking to Beckett and Skye who both nodded. "How long do we have until we need to go in for the lunch?"

"Fifteen minutes," the worker said.

"Send him back here," Rebecca said. When the man had left she looked at the others and said, "Great thing about being the mayor's wife."

"I guess so," Castle said, finally letting go of his wife though he was just holding her with one hand.

Once his son in law had stepped out of the way Jim hugged his daughter tightly and said to her in a low tone of voice, "You did great, your mother would be as proud as I am."  
"Thank you Dad," Beckett said with a smile before he let her go. She took a slight breath when she saw the reporter coming over with a photographer and glanced at the other two women.

"Do we really need to," Skye groaned in disappointment.

"You knew this was likely going to happen _grá_ ," Mary said to her wife, squeezing her shoulder. "But should we head inside ourselves?"

"You can stay," the reporter said. He smiled at the three women and said, "We'd love to get some pictures of you with your families. Now Ms. McDouglas I'd like to speak with you first since you're the only one here competing from out of state. How exactly did you come to compete?"

As first Skye and then Rebecca spoke with the man Beckett gathered the girls to her before she finally picked Eliza up since she could tell the toddler was getting fidgety. "You liked watching all the horses?" she asked her.

"I did too," Julia said quickly as she noticed the reporter coming over to them.

"Ms. Beckett," the man said. "It is that right? I became a little confused when the announcer called you Mrs. Castle."

Wanting to point out that wasn't exactly what the woman had said Castle felt his wife's free hand on his arm and quickly shut up. He was surprised when the man mostly asked about Beckett's background riding horses after being corrected and relaxed until the reporter came to the end of the interview.

"Do you mind if I ask your daughters one question?" the man asked.

"We'll let them know if they can answer," Beckett replied.

"Oh of course," the reporter said, a little surprised. "What did you two think of your mother's performance?"

"She was great," Julia said firmly before her parents could say if they could answer.

"Yeah, great," Eliza added in the same tone of voice.

Beckett watched the man chuckle as he thanked them for their time and then walked away. "We better go," she then told the others, guessing that they needed to head inside for the lunch.

"We'll see you inside," Rebecca said, Skye and Mary saying the same as they were all already on their way.

"Mommy," Julia said, grabbing her mother's hand to stop her from following their family as Castle had taken Eliza.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Beckett asked her.

"Nothing I wanted to say I'm glad you got to do this," Julia said, smiling up at her. "'Cause I could tell you had a lot of fun."

"I did," Beckett told her, hugging her daughter tightly to her. She cupped her face and shared a kiss with her before she looked up at Castle who'd walked back to them.

"I'll catch up with Grandpapa and Gram," Julia said when she noticed him, smiling before she took off.

"Slow down," Castle and Beckett said together. He turned to his wife then and put his arm around her asking, "Okay love?"

"My first competition at Stanford," Beckett explained, knowing that was enough.

Leaning over and pressing his lips to the side of her head Castle said, "Your dad was right, she'd be proud of you. Do you mind if I am too?"

Beckett smiled and then nodded before she said, "I'm glad to know." She then watched as he leaned over to her and whispered in her ear before she said, "As soon as we're finished with lunch like we'd planned. I told you I'd love to take a ride love."

Castle was nearly gulping as his wife walked away from him, dressed still for cross-country and her boots clinging to her legs he then noticed the expression on her face as she looked back at him and couldn't help the desire rushing through him. He had to quickly control that before he followed her, suddenly impatient for their ride.


	4. Into The Finishing Straight

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Was really pleased to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so I'm getting to my thank yous right away. TORONTOSUN (Happy to see you liked the set up, thought it was very well done. And I definitely had to have people cheering Beckett on, couldn't see Castle and the girls staying away from watching her ride of course), vetgirlmx (Great to see that you thought the chapter was very good and you enjoyed it too! I thought you might like the way Beckett was with Skye and Rebecca and that you might want to see more of it, lol, so glad I was right. Also happy that you enjoyed the flashback, I'm not surprised you enjoyed seeing Beckett's mother there. Also not surprised you enjoyed getting more background on Skye too. I really had to laugh at the fact that you were talking about the body and where it was. I wasn't surprised to see that you talked about their fun not being spoiled; didn't want to do that with Beckett's first competition of course. It was interesting to see what you said about them all working together and you'll see how that works out with the case whenever they get it. I could tell you were eager for this story, which makes me very happy and I'm so happy too that you need to read more soon which you can do so right now!) and MichelleBell16 (I was glad to read that you enjoyed Beckett's competition and I wasn't too surprised to see you liked her sharing it with Skye and Rebecca. Oh also that you liked them doing so well too. So great you're looking forward to reading more and now you can do so!). Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and am very grateful for them being sent to me as well!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is from the song _All You Horse Riders_ by Paul McCartney, from his remastered edition of his album _McCartney II_.

Into The Finishing Straight

"So thank you to those of you who have competed and have raised money for the competition," David was saying. He was standing at the table where he was about to eat lunch with his friends and family; the other competitors with their families there in the banquet room at the equestrian center as well. "The Hamptons thanks you and I thank you." He raised his glass and sat down to some applause saying to the others around him, "Quick enough?"

"Very nice Dave," Rebecca said, squeezing his hand that was on top of the table.

"Yeah I think all our kids are starving," Castle said, looking around at them.

"We're going to eat now," Beckett said as she felt Eliza next to her patting her arm. "See? They're bringing the food out."

"So I'm wondering," Mary said after they'd been served. "Does anyone know why you suddenly have your husband's name? And a follow up-"

"If you're going to ask if I enjoyed hearing that," Castle replied, looking at his wife as he said that. "Then the answer is no. I'm not a misogynist that I want her to change her name. I've called her Beckett since we first met and she'll stay that way to me."

"Never mind the fact you call her by her first name," David pointed out.

"At work," Castle said shortly. "I think someone messed up."

"Guys," Beckett said then. "I don't care that she messed up my name. Why don't we talk about something else?"

"School?" Rebecca said, looking to the kids at that moment.

"We always talk about that," Mari said in a slightly complaining tone of voice.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" David asked his daughter.

"I don't know," Mari replied, blushing a little as she glanced around the table to see they were all looking at her. She then noticed that Julia was also doing so and said, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Julia asked, startled.

"That competition that you have?" Skye suggested.

"She's ready for it," Jim said, putting his hand on his granddaughter's shoulder.

"Thank you," Julia said softly, smiling at him.

"I wish we could see you," Skye said then. "But I get the feeling you'll do well."

"How" Julia asked.

"You're dedicated; like your mother," Skye replied. "But I guess we should talk about something else coming up; before your competition."

Beckett paused in cutting her chicken and said, "You guess but I don't know if I'd say you were correct."

"Are you one of those who deny their birthdays?" Mary asked.

"What does that mean?" Mari said.

"Yeah what Mommy?" Eliza said then.

"If I'm trying to ignore my birthday," Beckett said. "And I'm not it's just I have other things to focus on. Writing, our kids," she told Mary and Skye, motioning between her and Castle.

"She's right," he said. "Though we're a little ahead."

"And what else are we going to do Rick?" Beckett said, looking at him with a smile.

"Christmas!" Eliza cried out then.

Beckett couldn't help laughing at how exuberantly the toddler had said that and she took her fork to pick up a piece of roasted potato. "We could start thinking about that," she then said to her husband.

"Oh I agree, that would be great," Castle replied.

"But you're gonna go on a trip," Julia said.

"That's right, they are," Skye said, looking at Beckett.

"Do you mind staying with us that much?" she said in response to the woman's mock exasperation in her expression.

"No but you want two people hanging on when they've no need to be there?" Skye replied easily.

"Hanging on?" Castle asked. "So you're going to eat us out of hearth and home?"

"It's a saying," David said to the three girls who looked confused at that. "And they're just kidding so you know."

"Oh I thought you wanted to leave," Julia said. "You don't have to now."

"We know we just want to be absolutely sure that your parents are okay with us staying until Thursday," Mary replied. "But at least your parents will have some company for the flight to LA."

"And while they wait," Skye said.

"What do you do?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"Not much," Castle told her as he leaned over slightly to be able to see her. "Probably just walk around taking pictures."

"Of the planes?" Julia asked. When her father nodded she then said eagerly, "Can you send them to us?" She then said please but at the same time as her sister, making her look over at her in surprise.

Chuckling under his breath Castle then said, "I will, I'm sure your mom will be taking pictures with her camera."

"And of everything else as well," Martha commented, having done the same as Jim and just listened to their conversation. "Tahiti is beautiful even though you've been twice already."

Castle glanced at his wife before he said, "It feels different every time we go."

"If you go back to Spain you'll feel that too," Jim said.

"We felt that when we went to Ireland the second time," Beckett said, nodding in agreement with her father.

"Are you going to be able to head out there next summer?" Rebecca asked Skye and Mary as their plates were being cleared from the table.

"If we get an invitation," Skye said, turning to look at Castle and Beckett then.

"For now you'll get a verbal one," Beckett said first.

"The seventeenth of August at the Adare Manor," Castle added. "More to come in the actual invitation."

"How many will you have there?" Mary asked.

"Just close friends and family," Beckett said. "So all together we should be… fifteen or twenty; Rick and I haven't made a list just yet. All we have right now is the reservation for the garden where we chose to have it."

"'lexis will be there," Eliza said.

"You're right," Beckett said, quick to take her fork before she could start on her dessert when it was being set out in front of them. "But for now you will talk with her tonight."

"She'll want to hear about your mother's competition," Castle said as he watched Beckett begin to cut the fruit tart to make it easier for their youngest to eat.

"And she'll be happy too Mommy," Julia told her.

Smiling at her oldest Beckett said, "I know, eat though."

"Can I ask something first," Julia said, looking at the others around the table.

"Go ahead," Castle said, smiling at his wife when she glanced at him.

After her mother had nodded as well Julia asked, "What are we going to do now?"

"You know your daddy and I are going on a quick ride right?" Beckett asked her, looking to Eliza as well so she was included. When they both inclined their heads once she nearly began to laugh at the synchronicity and then said, "Your grandparents are going to take you home; Skye and Mary will be with you too."

"Can we go with Macca on a walk?" Julia said then.

"It's a little cold for that," Beckett said, looking at Eliza. "For you at least sweetie."

"We could play a game," Mary suggested.

"Kay," Eliza said, smiling at little shyly at the woman.

"I can take Julia for a walk," Skye said.

"Oh please can she?" Julia asked eagerly.

"Yes if you listen to her when she tells you something," Castle answered.

"Anyone else want to join us?" Skye asked. When everyone shook their heads she said to the little girl, "I suppose… oh, Mari." She trailed off with a smile as she was waving her hand in the air.

"She can go with you," Rebecca said. "But we'll want her back a little quickly after; it is cold."

"But Mommy you went riding and-" Mari started to say.

"Marianne," David said a little sternly to calm her down. "Thank you," he said when the little girl had apologized. "You're a little loud." When his oldest daughter had nodded he continued saying, "We are letting you out but just for a little okay?"

"Okay, thanks," Mari said, looking at her parents before smiling at Skye.

"Then I guess we have everything set," Beckett said as she could see that Julia looked eager.

"Not Dani," Castle said jokingly.

"We'll be playing with our youngest Rick," David said. "So yes, we're set."

"And we'll likely join Eliza back at home," Martha said.

"I'm hoping she'll let us," Jim said, smiling as Eliza was eating a blueberry that had been on the top of her tart using her hand.

Feeling like she was being stared at Eliza looked around the table and then giggled softly before saying, "Mommy, Daddy?"

"Do you want your grandpapa and gram to join you and Mary?" Castle said first.

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head and smiling at them on the other side of her sister.

"I'm surprised you two aren't going to take the chance and take a ride too," Beckett said to David and Rebecca.

"We want to be with Ruby," the latter answered. She smiled and said, "We want to enjoy this time now she's more aware."

"She definitely is adorable," Mary said, smiling when her wife nodded in agreement.

Looking over then as some people were getting up Castle said, "I guess we're done?"

"I think so we've already taken pictures for the newspaper, I did my speech and we ate everything," David replied as he nodded towards their empty plates. "So you can all leave if you want."

With some laughter they stood up from the table before Castle and Beckett took their girls aside from the others near the door leading out to the stables so they could say goodbye to them.

"We'll be back soon," Beckett told her daughters. "So listen to whoever ends up taking care of you," she said and she had to pause for a moment as both girls giggled softly at that. "And have fun with them okay?"

"Will you?" Julia said with a slight smirk. She laughed softly when her mother cupped her chin and said, "I know, you'll be with Daddy."

"And going for a ride," Eliza said quickly.

"Right," Beckett said to them. She hugged them tightly and said, "Thank you for sitting out in the cold to watch me."

"We couldn't stay home Mommy," Julia replied quickly, her little sister nodding in agreement with her. "And we wanted to see Alex going through the course."

"You were on the screen in the arena," Castle explained when his wife turned to him.

Nodding Beckett turned to the girls and kissed them both before she stood and turned to her father who'd placed his hand on her shoulder.

Castle paused in picking up Eliza to watch Beckett and Jim talking but he shortly after turned his attention back to the two saying, "Your mom said everything already, just make sure you promise you'll have fun with us later."

"Kay," Eliza said first.

"How can we not Daddy?" Julia asked. She smiled at Skye and Mary who started to laugh at that and then said, "Have fun going on your ride with Mommy."

"I will, see you two later," Castle said, kissing them both.

After their grandparents had taken them out to their cars Julia waved to Mari who was leaving with her mother in her car. She looked at Mary who was sitting on the other side of Eliza's car seat and said, "You don't want to walk too?"

"I'll be fine inside," Mary replied. She smiled at the little girl and said, "Your Novembers are a little cold for us."

"Is it hot?" Eliza then asked, having been listening.

"No but not so cold we need scarves," Mary said. "In fact the only time I wear one is when we're snowboarding or going to another state or country in the winter."

"You snowboard too?" Julia asked.

"Is Skye that good at it?" Jim then said before Mary could reply.

"In fact she is not," the woman said. She smiled when Julia laughed softly at that and said, "I am serious, I had to teach her that too but she's a quick learner. Just don't ask her to do tricks; she's not a fan of those."

After he had pulled the car into the garage Jim said, "She'll really take the two out on the beach?"

"Oh sure," Mary replied, helping Eliza out. "She misses our girls I think they remind her of them. Is it a problem for you?"

Julia was surprised at that and looked to her grandfather, hoping he'd say no as she liked spending time with her mother's friend and had never really spent much time alone with her before then.

"Of course not," Jim replied. "I'm just surprised she doesn't want to rest."

"One thing that may surprise you," Skye said as she walked up the driveway, Mari with her. "That earlier was nothing like I've ridden back home."

"She's right," Mary said, smiling at her wife. "She'll take off and I'm left in the dust."

"Mommy does that," Eliza said.

"But Daddy can keep up with her," Julia added. She wondered why the two women were suddenly snorting before looking away from them but then said to Mari, "You still want to go?"

"Yeah," the little girl replied.

"Come inside first," Martha said. "You need to get Macca after all."

"I hope you girls don't mind," Skye said to Julia and Mari. "I need to shower badly."

"That's okay, my parents do that after they ride," Julia said first.

"Mine too," Mari said.

"Can we wait for you in my room?" Julia asked.

"Go ahead," Skye told them with a slight nod. She then paused and looked to her grandparents asking, "That's alright?"  
"Go, I'm sure when Richard and Kate get back they'll want to play with them," Martha said.

"Come on Macca!" Julia called out to the dog before she and Mari went up to her room.

"So what do we do now?" the little girl asked her friend as they got on top of her bed.

"Dunno," Julia said, shrugging. She and Mari burst into laughter as they always did that when they came to her room. When she had calmed down she then said, "We shouldn't do much 'cause Skye is going to come back soon."

"What do you think about her?" Mari asked.

"Skye?" Julia asked. When her friend nodded she said, "I like her, she's nice."

"Me too," Mari said; since she'd spent time around the two women the summer before during their time in the Hamptons. "But… they're married."

"Yep my daddy said that they got married at a place with lots of roses in California," Julia said. "I want to go see it."

"Do you have that book about it?" Mari asked.

"It's downstairs," Julia said. "Maybe later if you're still here we can look at it."

"I wonder when you're gonna go," Mari said.

Shrugging Julia said, "I don't know. But I wish you could come with us to Japan."

"I asked my mommy if we could," Mari said with a smile. "But she said Dani would still be too little. I got mad but she said Eliza didn't go anywhere until she was three." She lay back on the bed with a sigh saying, "That's too long to wait."

"What if you came with us? Just you," Julia asked.

Mari raised her head and looked at her friend for a moment before she sat up and was about to speak; a smile on her face; before she sighed again and said, "I don't think I could."

"We could ask my parents," Julia said. "It's just for a week."

"We have to ask my parents too," Mari said though she looked a little excited. "Oh Julia, I wish I could!"

"Wish you could what?" Skye said, appearing in the doorway. She smiled when the two girls looked at her, startled, before they looked uneasily back at one another. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," she told them.

"We want to ask our parents if she can come with us to Japan next year," Julia said softly.

"Interesting," Skye said thoughtfully as she stepped into the room.

"Would you not want me to go if it was okay?" Mari asked a little shyly.

Skye saw the uneasy look on Julia's face and she smiled before saying, "I wouldn't care if you did. Actually I think my girls wouldn't mind you coming along."

"We have to try and ask," Julia said at that.

"But first do you two still want to go on a walk?" Skye asked. When the two nodded and got off the bed she took their hands and when they went downstairs she said, "Where's your dog?"

"Macca's probably with Eliza," Julia said, since the Wolfhound had left them while they'd been talking.

Standing in the doorway of the family room Skye watched as Julia went over to the dog and grabbed him before they joined her again. "We're leaving," she said to Martha and Jim. "Mary?"

"No _grá_ , we're playing," the woman said with a smile as Eliza was sitting on her lap as they were playing UNO together with the toddler's grandparents.

"Okay we'll be back," Skye said before taking the two girls over to the entry to help them with their coats.

"You're wearing your glasses now," Mari said as they were watching the investigator get the leash onto Macca.

"I need to," Skye replied with a smile.

"My mommy said you don't like contacts?" Julia asked.

"She did but I had to wear them for the competition," Skye confirmed with a nod. She smiled and said, "Let's go before your parents are back Julia." She followed the two girls out to the backyard, letting Macca go ahead of her to walk with them and she listened to them talk about Japan again. "Mari," she called, stopping the dog. "Would you like to ask your parents since we're here at your home?"

Looking over at it Mari nodded and then took off over the sand the best she could to her patio.

"Hold on," Skye said, going to Julia and putting her hand on her shoulder to keep her in place. "Let her ask alone; that might help." She couldn't help smile when Julia looked up at her and said, "Just a guess."

"Oh David's calling us over," Julia said when she looked over and saw the man with her friend, waving to them.

"Hello again," he said when the two had joined him and his daughter. "So you're going to Japan with them?"

"You never just call them the Castles when you need to talk about the entire family?" Skye said jokingly though she was nodding in response to his question. "Jim isn't going and I don't think Kate would mind."

"Have Rick and Kate been asked about this?" Rebecca said, walking up to them with Dani in her arms. "And David, let them in."

"The dog…" Skye began though Julia rushed in before she could continue. She gave up and walked inside with them saying, "They just thought of this while they were waiting for me to pick them up after my shower."

"I invited her to come with us," Julia said, looking at her friend's parents.

"I don't mind her going," Rebecca said, not surprised when the two girls gasped in joy at that.

"Neither do I but we need to ask your parents and of course, Skye and Mary," David said, looking at the woman with them.

"They asked me already, well Julia did," Skye replied. "And I'm fine with it; though that is a lot for Alexis to take care of if the four of us want to go off alone…"

"Unlikely you would?" Rebecca asked, moving Dani's hand from her chin.

"Rick and Kate will but Mary and I might stay with the kids," Skye replied thoughtfully. "We'll see. But Julia would they answer if we called now?"

"Yeah they both have their phones, call Mommy 'cause her ringtone is louder," the little girl said.

David was already pulling out his cell phone from his pocket before she finished speaking and was dialing Beckett's number.

"David?" she said when she'd answered.

"It's me, Rebecca, Mari, Julia and Skye," David replied. "Are you with Rick?"

"Now I am," Beckett said, obviously putting the phone to speaker.

"Is something wrong?" Castle asked.

"No Daddy," Julia said. "Mari and I were talking about Japan, can Mari come with us?"

There was a momentary pause and Skye exchanged a look with David and Rebecca before Beckett was speaking.

"Have you asked her parents sweetie?" she said.

"Just now," Rebecca replied. "And we don't mind-"

"Neither do Mary or I," Skye said quickly.

"But it's up to you," Rebecca continued. "It's a lot of kids though Kate; five of them."

"And without Mari it'd be four," Castle pointed out.

Julia reached out to Mari's hand, squeezing it tightly as she thought her father was okay with the idea.

"Plus there are five adults," Beckett said.

"So… does that mean she can come?" Julia asked slowly.

"Before you answer Rick, Kate," David said hurriedly. "We'd pay for her trip; airfare and everything else."

"That would be about it," Castle said. "Since the hotels will be enough to fit the four of them."

"Our girls are staying either with them or with us," Skye said. " _Separate rooms_ ," she added in Irish as she knew the couple would understand that.

"Then we'll pay for her ticket and supply food and souvenir money," Rebecca said. "No protesting that," she added in a rush as she handed Dani to her husband.

"Then yes, she can come with us," Beckett said.

"Oh thank you Mommy!" "Thank you Kate!" Julia and then Mari said happily.

"We'll work out the details later," Castle said. He couldn't continue as the two girls were thanking him but once he could he said, "For now we're going to continue. We'll see you later and talk to you later David, Rebecca."

"Bye," Julia said quickly to her parents. When the others had said goodbye to her parents and the phone had been hung up she hugged Mari tightly and said, "You get to go!"

"We still have to get everything ready," Rebecca said to them.

"And we still need to go on a walk," Skye told the two.

"We still want to go," Mari said hurriedly.

"Then we'll go back to the beach," Skye said. She and Julia waited for Mari to hug her parents and kiss her little sister before she rejoined them. With Rebecca and David saying goodbye to them from the doorway she let the girls run ahead of her with Macca to the sand. That time when they spoke about Japan she couldn't help but smile as they were far more excited knowing that Mari would be joining them. "Julia," she then called. "You'll have to let me know where to turn to go to the playground."

"I'll show you, Macca too," the little girl said looking back at her. "He knows the way." When they had reached a path leading from the street Julia motioned to Skye who nodded and followed them as they turned. "Maybe we should walk with her," she told Mari.

"Yeah she's all by herself," the little girl replied with a nod before they stopped and had Macca do the same.

"What's wrong?" Skye asked the two when she caught up to them.

"Do you want to take us to the park?" Mari suddenly blurted out as she couldn't think of another thing to say.

"Why not?" Skye said. "How far is it?"

"Only a couple blocks," Julia answered. "Will you play?"

Smiling at that Skye said, "I'll watch the two of you with Macca."

When they had reached the playground the two girls ran to the slides climbing up to them before they went down, the investigator watching them at the edge as Macca sat at her side. She allowed them to play for a while until Skye followed them over to the swings.

"He'll stay if you let him go," Julia said before the woman could tie the dog's leash against the pole holding the swings next to her.

"You're sure?" Skye asked. At the little girl's nod she set down the leash's handle and was surprised when the dog simply sat down and watched them as they began to go back and forth above him. "So you two seem to be planning your vacation," she to the girls as they swung next to her. "Though we've been planning already."

"We were a little," Julia answered. "Oh!" she gasped, turning to Mari. "I didn't say the best part."

"Better than going to Japan?" the little girl replied.

"We're gonna go to the Disneyland parks for our birthdays at the end," Julia told her excitedly.

"She's right but they're just Disney parks," Skye said as Mari looked over to her when she could see her. "Still you'll enjoy them."

"You went?" Mari asked.

"We did," Skye answered.

"Wait there are more than one?" the little girl said in slight confusion.

"Daddy said one was called DisneySea," Julia told her.

"He was right, you'll enjoy that one," Skye said, slowing down. "And the other of course since that has the Disneyland rides."

"Tell us about them," Julia said eagerly.

"Your parents told me not to," Skye said with a smile as they both came to a stop soon after she had. "They want you to be surprised of course."

"We will be," Julia tried to say. She sighed and said, "Daddy told you that didn't he."

"He did but you know we're taking Marie and Kath too for the first time," Skye pointed out to them as she stood and grabbed Macca's leash; the dog by then lying down as he watched them.

"They don't know?" Mari asked.

"No all they know is we're going," Skye said. "And speaking of going, so are we." She was surprised when the girls walked with her and the dog went back and forth between them and the end of his leash. "Is this how you walk normally?"

"Yeah Mommy and Daddy let Macca go as far as he wants at the beach since there's space," Julia said. "Skye?"

"Yes," the woman said, looking to her.

"Will my parents be able to be alone when we go?" Julia said.

"Of course," Skye replied with a firm nod. "And maybe Mary and I can do that too; who knows." She then glanced at the little girl and said, "But that's not your real question is it?"

Not really surprised she'd been able to guess Julia said, "Do you and Mary go out for dinners like they do?"

As she'd expected the question after the first one from the little girl Skye said, "We do."

"You go out to dinner?" Mari asked; as she'd been wondering the same as her friend.

"And dance sometimes?" Julia added.

"Both of those," Skye said. "We like to spend some time alone together. It reminds us of why we're together; we like to spend time together because we're in love. It's why both your parents do that."

"I think that's why my mommy and daddy are going to Tahiti," Julia said after they'd walked past the next few homes in silence.

"You're right it is," Skye said.

"I'm glad; they haven't gone alone on a big trip like that since… I think a year," Julia said. "Does Canada count as a big trip?"

Laughing softly Skye nodded and said, "It's another country so yes, I believe it does."

"Then it's been a year," Julia said with a nod. "Oh but they were together on their anniversary but not as long."

"Do you mind them going?" Skye asked, a little concerned that was the case.

"I said they spend a lot of time with us," Julia said. "Well, as much as they can 'cause we're in school."

"And they work?" Skye suggested.

"No they try to spend time with us after school still," Julia said.

"She's right they do," Mari added.

"I wondered how that worked since when I met your mother she had to leave; and your father too," Skye explained with a smile.

"I remember that a little," Julia said with a slight frown. "But they came back and spent a lot of time with me. They do that still after cases."

"And we're nearly to your house," Skye said, though she was speaking to Mari.

"Oh Skye please can't we-" Julia began to ask.

"We should let Mari spend time with her family, you have school tomorrow," the investigator said gently.

"Yeah," Julia said with a sigh before looking to her friend.

"Sorry," Mari said softly. "I want to be with my mommy, after she won."

"I do too," Julia said with a nod. "It's okay."

"I'll wait for you here Julia," Skye said as they came to the end of the walkway down to the Foster's home. She watched the two girls skip together to the front door hand in hand, smiling at the sight of them before they stopped and hugged tightly.

"That was fun," Mari said, smiling at Julia as she then knocked on the door. "I hope you have fun with Skye and Mary."

"Me too but I can't wait for next year," Julia replied to that.

"I know me too," Mari said before her father opened the door.

After she'd seen the two girls saying goodbye to one another Skye waited for Julia to make her way back to where she was standing, Macca jumping at her slightly. "You two are best friends, your mom wasn't kidding about that," she said as they started walking to the house.

"Yeah we have been for a long time," Julia said with a slight smile. She then giggled and said, "When we first met Mommy and Daddy said we were really shy."

"How old were you when you met?" Skye asked.

"I was four and she was three," Julia replied. "Just barely three, her birthday is in June, the same day as Paul's."

"Interesting," Skye said, smiling as she could hear how pleased the little girl was at that. "It'll be interesting to see you two in Japan."

"I hope we can get kimonos," Julia replied. "I would love one of those."

"I'm not surprised," Skye said.

"Think my mommy would get one of those?" Julia asked.

Waiting until the little girl had opened the gate for them Skye said, "I think your dad would make sure she did."

Giggling softly Julia nodded and said, "Yeah I think so too."

"Oh your grandfather is waiting for us," Skye said as she paused to get Macca off his leash then.

Seeing Jim on the porch Julia ran ahead with Macca until she reached him and said, "What is it?"

"Your parents just called me," Jim told her, putting his arm around her as his other hand held his phone. "They have a case."

* * *

Looking over at his wife as she came out of the changing room Castle said, "They were waiting for you."

"Were they?" Beckett asked with a smile since he was with their horses. She reached him before he could reply to that and kissed him firmly on the lips. She was amused then as she knew he wasn't able to touch her besides her lips since his hands were holding the reins of Alex and Julius. When they parted she smiled at him and said, "Still want to go?"

"Yeah why you wanted to go somewhere else?" Castle asked her, handing her the reins of her horse. As soon as she had it he was putting his hand on her back and pulled her up against his body before he was crushing his lips against hers. He made it a lot more passionate than the one she'd given him and he had no clue how long they were there exactly until they had to stop that one as well. "I'm going to answer my own question," he then told her, panting a little bit. "We should get going."

"We need to," Beckett said, though she couldn't help being amenable to the idea of them leaving. She then smiled and said, "Unless you don't want to go?"

"No I'm ready," Castle said. He quickly called then to a worker that was going by them and handed over the reins to his horse to the woman. "Thank you," he told her quickly.

"You don't have to do this Rick," Beckett said with a sigh before he was helping her put her foot in the stirrup. She moved the other one on the other side to get her foot into it and then said to him as she sat back up, "But thank you."

"Always love," Castle replied before he then mounted his own horse. "I'll follow you?"

"Tell me where you want to go," Beckett said, smiling at him as she knew he was itching to recommend something.

"The course," Castle said. When she didn't reply, instead just took off, he did the same and soon caught up to her. "You knew already didn't you?" he asked her, having to shout a little.

"Of course I did," Beckett said. That was all she could say though as they were soon reaching the first obstacle. She and Alex took it first easily before she slowed him down and waited for her husband to catch up to her. "I think that's all I should take him through," she told him. "He has to be tired after everything today."

"I agree just let me take Julius over the next two and we'll walk the course," Castle said.

"Go just wait for me after the last one," Beckett said. She rolled her eyes when he saluted her with his hand; as she'd done after the dressage; but was smiling as she watched him go. She gently spurred Alex on and watched her husband taking the next three jumps before he went out of sight behind the first curve. He was waiting for her after that and she said to him as she walked around the third obstacle, "Why didn't you compete? Or David."

"All I would have been able to do was the jumping and cross-country," Castle reminded her. "I don't know dressage."

"I can easily teach you," Beckett said in response to that.

"And I don't have the patience," Castle said. "You have to admire those guys that can do it. And of course I admire you doing it."

"I know," Beckett said. She watched him turn Julius around before holding his hand out to her and she smiled while she was reaching out to take it. She watched Alex and said, "I really didn't think I'd place; in anything."

"That's what happens when you underestimate your talent," Castle told her seriously.

Beckett looked at him before she then sighed and said, "Maybe."

"Not maybe, yes, it does," Castle replied.

About to reply to that Beckett's phone then rang and she quickly got it out of her pocket. "It's David," she said in confusion.

The two shared a concerned look; both knowing the other was thinking about the possibility that their oldest had been hurt on her walk and Skye had been unable to call herself; before Beckett answered. It was to their great relief that instead they were asked about Mari joining them in Japan.

When she had hung up the phone Castle said to his wife, "I thought for sure…"

"So did I," Beckett replied. "But it's weird that they're okay with her coming with us."

"I don't know," Castle said honestly. "They can't really travel with Dani so young still." When his wife looked at him he said, "Yes I did invite them to come along with us and that's what they said. I don't know why I never suggested that Mari could come with us."

"Probably because you thought that they'd want her to stay home that week with them," Beckett said. "I don't think Alexis will mind though."

"Neither do I," Castle said. "But we'll be able to go out on our own still; a couple times at least."

"I counted on that already," Beckett said.

"So you're looking forward to that?" Castle asked. When she just gave him a look he smiled and then said, "Of course you are. But I know what you're going to say-"

"It not until next year," he and Beckett said at the same time.

"Then we can talk about something else instead," she told him as they were coming out of the woods that two thirds of the course had run through.

"Tahiti?" Castle suggested.

Beckett sighed deeply and shook her head saying, "I was going to say Thanksgiving but I think you'd tell me we were set on that."

"We are," Castle said simply but a little firmly.

"Then what exactly is there to talk about concerning our trip?" Beckett asked.

"You don't want to drive around the island?" Castle asked. "Or along the side we'll be on. Because we could do that Sunday."

"No," Beckett said. She guessed she must have said it a little firmly as her husband was suddenly looking at her in surprise and she said, "Have I ever wanted to go that far from the house?"

"True," Castle had to concede. "I am cooking for you Saturday night."

"I was aware of that," Beckett said with a nod. "So we're agreed. We'll swim, screw around and just in general relax."

"In that order?" Castle asked, not surprised at that pronouncement. "Because we could do that screwing around thing first and-"

"Castle," Beckett said warningly. When he stopped quickly she smiled at him and squeezed his hand; since they were still holding onto each other; and she then said, "My dad told me what you did."

"What I did when?" Castle asked, a little confused.

"You corrected the announcer," Beckett replied.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about that anymore? Or your tone implied that," Castle said. When she just looked at him he hurriedly said, "Okay I just… it's not your name. I've known you as Beckett since we met like I said earlier and it was weird to hear you with my name." He looked at her and seeing she wasn't looking at him asked carefully, "Were you angry?"

"Like I said before it was likely a mistake and-" Beckett began.

"That's not what I was asking you Kate," Castle said firmly.

Not surprised at his response Beckett thought for a moment and said, "I'm not angry; I had some argument with myself about that before I told you I was keeping my own name." She couldn't help chuckle at the shock on his face at that since it was something she'd never told him. "Sorry I never told you love but I think I just wanted to retain the Beckett name because… it's who I am. I thought to myself then that Julia would have our names and then eventually the baby when I discovered I was pregnant. And that was good enough for me. Plus my first name and your last name sound…"

"Not right," Castle said. He then pretended to look thoughtful and said, "Katherine Castle… Kate Castle… well it works it doesn't sound horrible but-"

"That's your name," Beckett replied. When he nodded she smiled and said, "So I'm still Kate Beckett, you're still Rick Castle; should we end it there?"

"Sounds good to me," Castle replied with a smile. "So Beckett-" he began to say before he laughed as she was squeezing his hand very tightly then. "Kate," he said firmly. "Think we need to head back?"

"I think so Castle," Beckett said. She laughed softly when he pulled her over to him and she stood slightly in the saddle to kiss him on the lips. Since it was a quick one they were soon parting and letting go of each other to turn around.

They were quiet on the ride back at that point, holding their reins in both hands as neither horse was used to going backwards on the course and they had to guide them the other way around the obstacles.


	5. Into The Finishing Straight (Part 2)

Near the midway point Beckett suddenly reined Alex in before she stood up in her saddle. "Castle," she said before she got off her horse in a hurry.  
Startled he did same as she did but delayed following her as he was taking both horses to a patch of grass he hoped they stay at. That done Castle ran, coming into a small clearing where there Beckett was standing and looking down at a body of what he thought was a woman with grey hair. The back of the teal sweater; directly over the heart; had a small bullet wound in it and he said, "Do you know who she is?"

"She? This is a man Castle," Beckett said, looking at him. "It's the man that was talking with Sullivan and Reeves earlier."

"So I guess the course was booby trapped," Castle replied. "Just… for him."

"I'll go," Beckett said, having been looking at her cell phone at that moment and discovering she had no reception.

"Be careful," Castle said seriously.

Nodding Beckett ran to Alex and she grabbed his reins before setting her foot in the stirrup as he started to trot away from Julius. She was mounted shortly after that and spurred him into a gallop, riding as fast as she possibly could back to the center. It took her little time to reach it and the second she saw someone; not caring if it was an employee or not she called out, "Call the police, there's been a murder off the cross-country course!"

After his wife had left Castle knelt down, trying to study as much as he could of the body. It was difficult since he was right at the edge of the clearing and the victim more towards the center of it. But he could tell one thing from where he was standing and that was the fact that there was blood on the ground around it. "So he was shot here," he murmured to himself. He then heard the cawing of crows and looked ahead of him, squinting slightly when he realized the birds were past the clearing and there were a lot of them. He walked carefully then around the end of the clear space, making sure he didn't walk over any tracks that could be evidence. He had a clear path coming to the flock from the southwest and he was soon reaching another, smaller clearing.

"Hey!" he yelled to the birds. Luckily they soon were flying away and he breathed out deeply when he saw that underneath them was another body. That time there was no mistaking it was a man and no mistaking the method of killing, the bullet wound in his back clearly visible.

"Castle?" Beckett called out.

"Here Kate," Castle said, coming back to where she was riding Alex up to Julius who was grazing on the grass underfoot.

"What's wrong?" Beckett said in concern as she dismounted as swiftly as she could. She took his hand and said, "The body-"

"There's a second one," Castle told her, interrupting her calmly.

"There… show me," Beckett said. She let him take her hand, wondering why he was squeezing it so tightly. But when they came to the other clearing she realized why that was. "A sniper," she said plainly.

"Is anyone coming?" Castle asked, looking behind them. "Please tell me they are."

"I got in touch with Brad while an employee was calling 911," Beckett assured him. "He's going to be here…" She trailed off then as the sound of sirens went off and she said, "Now."

Brad Davis ran down the path of the cross-country course that the employees at the center had pointed out to him. He soon came up to Castle and Beckett who were waiting next to their horses and called out to them, "Who is it."

"The first-" Castle began.

"First? There's more than one?" Brad said in near shock.

"He discovered another body, further into the woods," Beckett said. "The first victim is an employee."

Turning around as Beckett was looking past him Brad called to a man approaching them in a teal sweater, "Is anyone unaccounted for?"

"Ms. Beckett told us about the shooting and we did a quick roll call," the man said. "Rufus Mullins is missing."

"What about a man in his sixties, salt and pepper hair and he wore green overalls," Castle told him.

"It…" the man said, startled at that description. "It's not Mullins, it's Forrest Brock."

"Okay sir can I ask you to head back to the center and make sure every employee remains gathered together," Brad told the man as he saw that the ME was heading down the path with some of his assistants. "Thayer," he called.

"Chief," the man said before he neared them. "Castle, Beckett. What's wrong?"

"There's a second body," the chief told him.

Castle watched as the man turned back and yelled to his assistants who soon turned back around and he said, "You carry more than one body bag?"

"Have to," Thayer said simply. "While we wait for them show me what there is."

Leading the two men through the path with her husband Beckett explained, "We were coming back to the center after our ride."

"And did you notice anything going the other way?" Brad asked her.

"I was on that side and I didn't," Castle told them. He stopped and then turned back saying, "There's too much foliage in that direction."

"So you noticed it… was anyone in the competition riding back this way at all?" Brad asked.

"Not that I know of, you'll need to ask the workers back at the center," Beckett said.

Brad went on the walkie talkie that had been attached to his belt and spoke into it saying, "Kirby make sure you get every last person who works there at the center and see if anyone at all walked backwards on the path from… hold on."

"About ten to eleven," Thayer said, having just taken the temperature off the body.

"He's right," Beckett said when Brad then turned to her. "I rode around…"

"It was nearly eleven ten," Castle said. When his wife looked to him he shrugged saying, "I looked before you rode, wondering why it was taking so long."

Brad relayed the time to Kirby before he put the radio back on his belt and said to Beckett, "Take us to the next body. And how did you do?"

"It's this way," Beckett replied.

"She placed second in jumping, first in cross-country," Castle then said after they'd walked down the path a little.

"No surprise there," Brad said. "I'll have to tell Lils."

"How is she?" Beckett asked softly and quickly.

"Good she's going to be home soon," Brad replied.

"Did she win?" Castle said.

"She did," Brad said, unable to keep the pride out of his voice as his wife had gone to the city the week before to compete in a cooking show. "They're asking her to come back."

"Great she's coming back now?" Castle asked.

"Like I said," Brad replied.

Not surprised the man was a little irritable since he knew his friend was missing his wife Castle said, "Tell her we said congratulations."

"To you too Kate," Brad told her quickly. By then they'd reached the clearing where the body was and he looked down at it with them as behind he they could hear Thayer coming up to join them.

"Alright," the ME said. "Looking at this now… this man was moved."

"No blood?" Beckett asked.

"There might be some underneath him, though not a lot," Thayer replied. "But there's the fact that the vic back there had a ton underneath him."

"So he found the body and was running back to the course to tell everyone when he was shot," Castle said, looking above them.

"He could be further out," Beckett said, looking back to the other clearing. "Is your aide standing next to the body?"

"He is," Thayer said. He whistled and then called to the man, "Stay there Darin, we need you as a marker."

After the man had waved in agreement Beckett walked around the clearing to a path that she could see was clear of any evidence before she looked back. "I would say… here," she called as she'd ended up walking far from the others. "Castle can you give me some gloves?"

"You're going to try and climb?" Brad asked.

"Try being the operative word," Beckett said with a simple nod. She took the gloves that her husband brought her and then went up the trunk of the tree she'd seen would be best for someone with a weapon to climb; assuming it was a rifle or shotgun.

"You're not wondering about the fact that no one heard a shot?" Castle asked, watching her going up.

"Yeah I did but if he was shot right as the competition was beginning…" Beckett began before using a knot in the trunk to push herself up to the first branch she saw that would support her weight. Looking around she settled back against the trunk before holding up a rifle to her shoulder and pretending to look down a sight. "Here," she said, looking over at the next tree.

"Anything there?" Brad asked, joining Castle below her.

"No but the guy is a marksman," Beckett replied. "It's likely the second vic was running and they had to find the exact moment to be able to shoot."

"Then yes they'd need to be great," Brad said, stepping out of the way as Castle waited for his wife to make her way down. "Alright you two need to go," he said.

"We want to hear what Thayer finds out," Castle said, not surprised they were being sent to the station already.

"And tell us what the workers say and about the second vic," Beckett replied. "We need to get the horses set first."

"Just as long as you're there," Brad replied with a slight nod.

Leaving the others around the bodies Castle and Beckett walked with Julius and Alex next to them, not surprised their horses were skittish. They managed to get them in the trailer from their stables without any issues and were quick to follow though they had been tempted to see how Kirby and Wade were interviewing the employees.

"Think we'll need to talk to the charity committee?" Castle asked his wife as they neared the stables.

"Most likely but I don't know if they're going to want to talk to me," Beckett replied.

"It was just Roseberry," Castle said.

"And that would be enough," Beckett said, giving him a look since the man was the head of the committee and been resistant to the competitors being allowed not to use riding crops if they chose.

"We'll see what Brad says," Castle told her. He parked and then followed her over to the trailer where a stable hand was opening the door. "Who put blinders on them?" he asked when he saw them.

"I had to," the driver said. "They were unsettled."

Beckett hurried inside and quickly took off the blinders on both horses as she heard her husband speaking to the driver a little sternly about the fact that they didn't want their horses to have them put on.

"But really, how else can you calm them down?" the driver said, slightly offended.

"We'll take care of that," Beckett said easily. "Rick," she called to him.

"Yeah," Castle said going inside to get Julius. He followed his wife over to the corral where they began to walk their horses around, slowly getting them to calm down as they at first tossed their heads and pulled against their reins.

"Are they alright?" Charles asked, coming over to them then.

"Yeah just a little unsteady," Beckett said, looking to her husband as a warning not to say anything about the murder yet. When he nodded she said, "We need to get going so we'll get them in quickly."

"Yeah I'll call Henry over to get them fed," Charles said. "What happened with them though?"

"Your driver put blinders on them," Beckett replied, sounding a little angry.

"He's new," Charles said quickly to that in apology. "I'll talk to him about that. Sorry."

"As long as he knows not to do that again," Castle commented.

Nodding to that Charles then turned to Beckett and said, "I heard how you did in the competition, congratulations."

Beckett nodded her thanks before she went over to the stables where their horses' stalls were and with Castle working next to her they got Alex and Julius settled. She spoke to her horse calmingly as she worked; looking over as she was nearly finished to see her husband was attaching her ribbons to the door. "Thanks," she said.

"It needs to be done," Castle told her, since they'd seen a number of other riders put ribbons from other competitions on the stall doors of their horses in the past. "We need to call the others."

"We need to call Skye and Rebecca," Beckett said suddenly.

"Are you going to…" Castle started to say before he trailed off. "Okay," he replied as she was on her phone.

"Dad, hey," Beckett said, putting the phone onto speaker and stopping just outside the door with Castle next to her. "No, we're fine, something came up today."

"What, a case?" Jim asked. When his daughter was silent he said, "So you're not coming back home yet."

"We were about to," Castle felt a need to say. "Is Skye there?"

"Not yet, let me go out and see," Jim replied.

Looking up at Castle as they waited Beckett was going to suggest that her father wait and call them back before he was speaking again.

"They just opened the gate," Jim told them. "What should I tell the girls?"

"Let us talk with Julia," Castle said before his wife could answer.

Beckett was about to speak when she heard the muffled sound of her father speaking with Julia and Skye and a second later their oldest was saying hello. "Julia, sweetie-" she began.

"Grandpapa told me," the little girl was saying. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine," Castle said firmly. "But tell your sister we might be a little later getting home-"'

"But we will come home," Beckett said. "Since we're having a family dinner tonight."

"Family and friends," Julia corrected. "Okay I'll give the phone to Skye, bye and be careful."

"We will, have fun with everyone now you're home," Castle said.

"We love you Julia," Beckett felt compelled to say.

"Me too Mommy, Daddy, love you," Julia said.

"Me too Mommy, Daddy," Eliza suddenly said on the other end. "Love you too!"

"Bye," Castle and Beckett said at the same time, smiling at each other.

"Hullo?" Skye said then.

"Skye we need you and Rebecca to come to the police station," Beckett said to the woman; knowing she'd heard their conversation.

"Alright are you going to call her or should I get her?" Skye said.

"You can get her, she knows where the station is," Castle said.

"He's right," Beckett added. "Just tell her you both need to come in to talk with Brad about our case."

"We'll see you there," Skye said before she said goodbye and then hung up the phone.

"Assuming it is our case," Beckett said to her husband as she hung up the phone.

"I'm sure Brad will want us to work with him," Castle said before they waved to Charles who was talking to the driver and then went back to their car. He drove them to the station and once they were inside Kirby was waiting for them. "Is he not back yet?" he asked in surprise, looking around for his friend and failing to find him.

"He's on his way," the officer replied. "He wants to talk to you both together and to let you know you're not suspects."

"I would hope not, I was with the audience and she was on her horse," Castle replied. "She's fast but not that fast."

"We'll be in the break room," Beckett said easily before they went over to the room. She sat down at the table as Castle leaned against the counter next to the sink and said, "We didn't change back."

"I know," Castle replied, looking down at his Windsors that were still on. He sighed and said, "Really didn't want this happening so close to your birthday."

Shrugging her shoulders Beckett told him, "I'm sure the killer had no idea when that was."

"Think they're local?" Castle asked.

"They might not care we'll be looking into the case," Beckett replied to that. "They might think they're smarter than we are."

"Funny how they do that," Castle said.

"Criminals always think they're smart," Brad said as he entered the room then. "So I spoke to David and he's all for you investigating and wondering why you didn't tell his wife or Skye about the case."

"Because we were in a hurry," Castle said. "Really, we didn't know how much you wanted us to say."

"Okay so now you know you're on the case I want to speak with you before you talk with Rebecca and Skye," Brad said.

"Any reason why you're uncomfortable around her?" Castle couldn't help asking.

"I'm not, just…" Brad said.

"It doesn't matter," Beckett said, putting her hand on Castle's arm to stop him. "Should we talk here or just go to the interview room so we can talk to them when they get here?"

"We'll go there now," Brad said. He led them over to the room and as soon as they were all seated; Castle and Beckett across from him on the couch; he said, "So you saw the victim before he died."

Beckett nodded and easily explained what she had seen as well as the two women speaking to him. "I'm not sure what they saw but they seemed determined for the guy to go," she told him, about to ask a question when her husband beat her to it.

"What about the second guy?" Castle said, knowing his wife was wondering about him too.

Holding up his finger to let them know he'd answer that soon Brad then asked, "Was he by the obstacle they mentioned?"

"That I can't really tell you," Beckett said. "They didn't mention the number so if they told him it was before we heard it."

"Were all the women competing there?" Brad said.

"There were ten of us," Beckett replied. "And I would… assume that they were all there, I'm not sure."

"Okay now I need you both to walk me through you finding that first body," Brad informed them.

It didn't take long for Castle and Beckett to tell the story of how she'd first seen the vic's body and when he had found the second.

"So the man further in was shot first," Castle said. "Brock?"

"Yes and Mullins was further out," Brad said. "From what we could piece together Brock was shot at about ten to twelve last night."

"The center was closed by eight," Beckett said hurriedly.

"That's what I was told," Brad replied. "You did a walkthrough?"

"We walked over the course," Beckett answered. "But there was nothing suspicious."

Nodding as he knew she would have mentioned that immediately Brad said, "Did you remember seeing these two men before?"

"No," Beckett said, looking to her husband. "I have never seen Brock and Mullins just when he was talking with Sullivan and Reeves."

"What's their story?" Castle asked, knowing that the chief had asked all the questions of them that he could.

"Brock was the former groundskeeper," Brad replied.

"Former as in… retired?" Castle said.

"Former as in fired," Brad answered. He wasn't surprised at the startled expressions on Castle's and Beckett's faces and he explained, "He was fired to make way for a new designer of the course. I spoke with the owner of the center who said they were going to hold a yearly competition so they wanted a better looking course. In fact they planned to ask you to compete… or judging by the man's tone when he spoke to me, beg you Kate."

"I'll see," Beckett replied, a little unsure of the idea.

Brad gave a brief incline of his head before he said, "The designer was there; he was watching the competition-"

"Alibi?" Castle asked.

"It's being checked out by Bernier," Brad said easily. "The designer brought Brock back to help him with the course, since there was a lot of local attention to this competition. So he was there daily, just not when the owner of the center or other employees were there."

"Which means the designer got the credit," Castle said.

"I know Rick," Brad replied. "And I had that idea too; Bernier will let me know what he finds as soon as he checks the alibi out. Now as for Mullins… he's worked for the center since it opened and no one had anything negative to say about the man."

"That doesn't surprise me," Beckett said. When the two men looked at her she said simply, "I really don't think he was the intended victim."

"Why… a woman?" Castle asked. When she just nodded he thought about that and said, "In the shadows I'd guess that his hair would seem blonde."

"You're talking about his ponytail?" Brad said. When the two nodded he was going to protest that but then had to concede that they were likely right. "We'll need to look at the competitors and employees."

"And Sullivan and Reed?" Beckett asked.

"I'll get someone to pick them up," Brad replied. "But if their aim was to send the intended vic to the killer they failed… miserably."

"Unless that's the twist," Castle commented. "They sent out who they wanted to be killed instead of the killer's pick."

"Sadistic but it could work," Brad replied when there was a knock on the door. "Stay and wait for the two, I'll let you know if I get anything," he told them when he saw that Wade was at the door.

"So why exactly doesn't he like Skye?" Castle asked his wife the second they were alone.

"I think he thinks she's attractive," Beckett said with a shrug. "There they are," she said quickly when she saw outside Brad was pointing to two women towards the room.

"So you found bodies," Rebecca said the second Castle had closed the door behind her and Skye. "They seem to gravitate to you."

"It happens," Castle commented before he joined Beckett back on the couch.

"What we need from you two is what you saw," she then told her friends. "I know you saw the same I did when they were talking to the man with the ponytail; his name was Mullins. Did you know him at all before this Rebecca?"

Thinking for a moment the woman then shook her head and told them, "The only people I knew were on the charity committee."

"What about this man," Castle said, handing over the picture of the former groundskeeper that Brad had left for them.

"I saw him," Skye said first as she was tilting the picture towards Rebecca. "On the walk over the course, he ran away when we neared which I thought was weird. But that tall chap… Lucas I think his last name was told me he was his assistant."

"You didn't speak with him?" Beckett asked.

"No since he ran off," Skye said. "But he didn't seem dodgy, just nervous about being caught doing something."

"Do you think Lucille and Natasha sent Mullins off to get killed?" Rebecca asked. When the two looked at her in surprise she said, "That was David's guess."

Since they knew that her husband was aware of the details since Rebecca had to have told him Beckett shared a look with Castle before they turned back to her and she said, "How well do you know them?"

"Just the basics," Rebecca said. "They're girlfriends and ride and… that's it."

"Did you ever see Mullins anywhere in town?" Castle then said.

"No, I had no idea who he was," Rebecca said. "Not outside of the center."

"Same for me," Skye said.

"And when you two rode the course you didn't notice anything?" Castle asked, more to make sure than to find anything out.

Not surprised when the two shook their heads no Beckett said, "Okay you can go now."

"We're not suspects are we?" Rebecca asked in concern as she stood with Skye after Castle and Beckett had.

"You two were with me during the time of death," Beckett told them firmly, though she wasn't surprised to see that Skye wasn't too concerned. "Skye," she then said quickly. When the woman hesitated she then said in Russian, " _I want to speak with you about something else now you're here_."

" _You don't know when you'll be home_ ," Skye stated. When her friend nodded she looked to Castle and Rebecca who said they'd meet them in the lobby before they left. "Julia brought up Mari going," she said anticipating the question.

"If Rick were here…" Beckett said, smiling slightly. "That was only part of what I was thinking."

"If he wants my help," Skye replied. "Then he knows he can ask. I'll see you later Kate."

Nodding Beckett followed her out then and once she had said goodbye to the two women with her husband she said to him, " _I want her to join us_."

" _Any reason why_?" Castle asked.

" _I get the feeling we'll need someone who can read people the way she can_ ," Beckett replied easily. " _You know considering the fact that no one has much to say to the police that might indicate either_ vic _has any kind of enemy_."

"Really wish you two wouldn't do that," Brad said, standing in the doorway to the bullpen behind them. "So nothing new to add?"

"Depends on the designer of the course," Castle said as they went with him to his office.

"Skye saw the first vic running away when she reached them on the course yesterday," Beckett explained. "So have you gotten Lucas' alibi checked out?"

"Both of them of course," Brad replied, uncapping a marker for the murder board in his office. He wrote down the time of death for the first victim and then the second before he said, "For the first window he was at a restaurant with his wife and there was a security camera."

"He never left the table? For a second?" Castle said.

"A second would not be long enough," Beckett said wryly, though she knew the second of her husband's questions was rhetorical.

"And he did leave the table; twice; but once was to go to the bar, the second the restroom," Brad replied. "Took a look at his finances and he's sparkling white."

Knowing that was the man's code for the fact that the man was clear Beckett then said, "So we know he was there in the audience the entire show."

"He was," Brad replied. "So he's out but he's coming in for a statement about Brock."

"What about his movements that night?" Castle asked, looking at the murder board that his friend was filling out while they were speaking.

"Both of them?" Beckett asked. "Because we'll be able to track Mullins around the center of course."

"You noticed the cameras?" Brad said. When she nodded he then said, "Lucas said that Brock had planned; after the center closed at eight; to go over everything that day."

"Did he need to do that?" Castle asked.

"No but Lucas said the course was his pride and joy and he would spend a long time there," Brad said.

"So he must have been meticulous with each obstacle that was part of the landscape," Castle said.

"He trimmed the trees," Beckett said suddenly.

Looking over at her Castle said, "You could tell that?"

"You need to pay attention Castle," Beckett told him simply. "The trees further back from the edge of the trail were less tended. He kept the branches trimmed so the way would be clear; that takes time."

"Then that would explain why he was there so long," Castle said, looking to Brad.

"Hutchinson is going through the security footage now, as is Wade," the chief said quickly. He turned to them and was about to speak when he got a phone call and he told them hurriedly, "CSU was going around trying to see if they could find where Brock was shot from; that's likely them."

Watching with his wife as the man was talking to whoever was on the other end Castle waited slightly impatiently until Brad hung up and said, "They found it."

Turning to them the chief gave a curt nod and said, "They found it."

* * *

"No one here can climb a tree Chief," the man from CSU who met them at the parking lot of the center said. "We're trying to get a ladder out here."

"But you're sure that's where he was hit?" Beckett asked.

"I think you should check it out Kate," Brad said.

A little startled that he'd called her by first name Castle then said, "He's right, you'd be able to tell."

Beckett glanced at both men before she turned to the CSU team member and said shortly, "Show me." Walking after him with Castle and Brad trailing her she wasn't surprised when they turned off the course once they had reached the fifth obstacle. Nearly on the other side of the patch of woods she saw a pool of blood before some workers around the trunk of a tree a little away in the distance. "There?"

"It embedded in there, we're trying to figure out how to get it out," the man said.

"If you can," Castle said, going with Brad to look at the hole in the tree.

"Don't cut this tree down," the chief said firmly. "If you're not going to be able to get it out besides that photograph the hell out of this and show the angle it hit at and leave it."

"Beckett?" Castle asked, turning to his wife and seeing her looking around the trees. "You think he could have shot?"

"I don't know," Beckett said in a quiet tone of voice, still looking. "Do you have a string?"

"Yes ma'am," a woman on the team said, getting a neon yellow one out and pinning it next to the bullet.

"It ricocheted," Castle said quickly as he could tell where the line was going before the woman reached it.

"You have the body in the wrong direction," he, Beckett and Brad said at the same time.

"The head is here," Beckett pointed out, watching as a member of the team turned the outline marks they'd set. She looked up again and pointed saying, "There."

"I'll go," Castle said as he could see the first branch was high up.

"He can," Brad said when the members of CSU looked to him doubtfully. He then said to Beckett in an aside, "Used to do this wherever we could around school."

"You got in trouble?" Beckett said, unable to help smiling as she could imagine the two of them doing that.

"All the time," Brad said. "Broke my arm falling out of a tree… landed on your husband but that's a story we'll have to get to later. You've lost your ability Rick," he called up the tree as Castle slipped.

"Shut up Brad," he said though not in anger. "Okay…" Castle said, mimicking his wife and pretending he carried a weapon. "He was here."

"Do you see anything?" Beckett said up to him.

"No… hold on," Castle replied as he looked around before he trailed off. "Someone throw a bag with tweezers in them." He leaned over slightly to catch them and he put on the gloves he had in his coat pocket before he pulled off some fibers from the trunk. "Alright, someone…" he said. He dropped the bag down to Brad and came back down before he stopped in front of his wife. "Beckett," he said. "I'm okay," he told her when he realized what she was doing.

"What is it Chief?" Beckett asked as she was giving her husband one last glance, sure that he was fine though she mostly checked as she hadn't been reassured seeing him slip as he'd been climbing.

"Fibers," Brad replied. "They look white."

"They're not animal hairs? A mountain lion with a gun?" Castle suggested, not surprised when his wife rolled her eyes

"Thank you for saying that instead of me," Brad told him. "And I'm not sure; they'll have to be checked." He handed the bag off to a CSU member and said to Carson; a new officer, "I need someone to get a ladder and photograph from that same branch."

"I'll ask at the station Chief," the woman said before going back to the course.

"You two," Brad said to Castle and Beckett. "Follow me."

Walking after the man Beckett was the first to speak when they were on the course and said, "What do you want us to do?"

"Walk along the other side with me," Brad said.

"Shouldn't you get more people here? It's pretty wide," Castle said, looking at the other side.

"No, just this side here," Brad explained. "I'll get someone from CSU to come with us in case we do end up finding anything."

"Then we should go, the path is long," Beckett told him. She and Castle waited for him to go back to the team to get someone and she turned to him.

"Yes?" Castle said, not quite sure what her look meant.

"He landed on you falling out of a tree?" Beckett asked him.

"Oh yeah," Castle said, laughing slightly. "I almost forgot about that." He then realized that his wife wanted an explanation so he quickly told her, "We were climbing trees and he was slipping off since the branches were wet."

"Rain?" Beckett said.

"Snow," Castle answered. He wasn't surprised when his wife put her hand to her face and said, "We were still careful."

"Not careful enough," Beckett replied.

"Okay maybe not but still, I tried to catch him," Castle said. "Granted we'd been starting through our growth spurts and he was five eight and I was five seven so… it didn't work."

"No my arm hurt like a son of a bitch for weeks," Brad said, walking back to them on his own. "Someone's coming they just have to gather what they'll need. The rest of the team is almost finished; they'll go back the other way from the tree and see what they find."

"Did you two get in trouble?" Beckett asked them.

"Oh sure; him a little less since he was already hurt," Castle said.

"We got three demerits," Brad sighed. "So it was even punishment."

"Yeah but you didn't have to wash the dean's car for three days," Castle told him.

"Three days?" Beckett asked.

"He was protective of his car against the road salt during the winter," Castle explained. "So we paid; both of us."

"Let me guess," Beckett said, speaking a little quickly as she could see the CSU worker coming towards them. "That didn't make you stop?"

"No just delayed us a little," Castle said, reaching over and bumping his fist against his friend's as his wife made an annoyed noise in the back of her throat.

"Okay so if you see something just call and we'll gather," Brad said once there were four of them. "Watch out for the two clearings, though they're taped off now."

With that they began to make their way down the path Castle and Beckett walking together as Brad and the woman from CSU went alongside them. After a while and passing the two clearings they became a little disturbed by the silence and ended up speaking at the same time.

"You think they're in trouble?" Brad heard Castle and Beckett saying. "What the hell, random words now guys?" he asked them jokingly.

"No we're thinking about Sullivan and Reeves," Beckett told him.

"In what way?" Brad asked, watching the CSU team member looking down at the ground before getting back up.

"We said that the killer likely was targeting a woman with the way Mullins' hair looked," Castle said.

"What if it was actually supposed to be one of them?" Beckett said. "They both had ponytails in their hair." She wasn't surprised when Brad stopped abruptly and said, "You had someone watching them right?"

"Yeah Devin is there," the chief said. "Gordon," he said to the woman next to him.

"Sir?" she asked, startled as she looked up from the ground.

"I need you to remain here, I'll have the rest of CSU join you and Officer Carson; call out to him when you see him so he can join you," Brad told her. "We have to go."

"Sure," the woman said, still looking unsure.

"Carson," Brad said as he walked after Castle and Beckett to the course, talking into his walkie-talkie. "I need you to walk down the course until you get to where Gordon is standing. I need you to help CSU searching this side of the woods."

"Devin would have called," Castle pointed out to his friend.

"I know but that doesn't make the situation any better," Brad replied before he took off at a run for his squad car, Castle and Beckett following close behind.


	6. He's A Real Nowhere Man

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Happy to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so let me get straight to my thank yous! vetgirlmx (Glad to see first off you thought the last chapter was very nice. Really relieved you were excited at the idea of Mari going with them to Japan. But I had to laugh at your mention of it being a lot of kids, though that's true but at least the ratio of them to adults is even. It was great to read that you loved the walk with Skye, Julia and Mari. I wanted to do something different so put the three of them together. And yeah, I wanted to but that they are comfortable with each other since of course Julia's known Skye for a while. I was happy to see I was able to surprise you with Castle and Beckett finding the body and really happy I did the same with the second victim too! Was hoping I'd do that. And of course it's great that you're excited for Skye to work with them too, wanted readers to think that. Pleased that you want to read more soon which you can do so now!) and TORONTOSUN (It was great that you understood what Castle was feeling about the last name; wasn't sure how readers were going to react to that bit but it's how I took her keeping her last name. And yeah, lol, had to put Beckett liking it. And it was nice to read that you liked how everyone was watching Castle and Beckett work the crime scene since of course they do have the experience they have of years). Thanks so much for both your reviews; I loved them greatly reading them and also you all taking time to write them out it means a lot to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is from the song _Nowhere Man_ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles' album _Rubber Soul_.

He's A Real Nowhere Man

"I had the thought," Castle said as they neared the townhouse complex where Sullivan and Reeves lived. "What if the killer took advantage of the fact that the landscaping was all green still?" When his wife looked back at him he said in a slight rush, "What? You didn't think about that when you were on the course?"

"I was a little more preoccupied with making the best time I could," Beckett replied simply. Brad was parking the car when she finished speaking and was about to step out of the car when he grabbed her arm. "Are you sure?" she asked in slight surprise when he handed her his back up.

"Do you have your piece?" the chief asked simply.

"No," Beckett said as she took the gun in its holster and attached it to her waist once she was out of the car. "But you're going with Devin."

"I am, I want you covering us from behind," Brad said.

"Can I go in or am I waiting in the car?" Castle asked, pausing instead of walking after them.

"Come with us Castle," Beckett said. "Once they clear it."

Nodding he followed his wife who was soon following Brad and Devin and he listened to the officer telling the chief that he hadn't noticed anything going on with the front of the building. "Anything in back?" Castle asked.

"Can't say for sure," the man said with a slight shrug. "But I tried to keep my eyes on the path going to their backyard too. Nothing either way."

"You did the best you could," Brad replied. They had reached the front door so he knocked on it calling, "Ms. Sullivan, Ms. Reed. This is the Hamptons Police we need to speak with you."

"Move," Beckett whispered after the two men in front of her were about to pound on the door when there was no answer. She leaned into it, shrugging off Brad's hand when he tried to pull her away. Listening for a moment she then pulled away and said, "Something fell, or someone's trying to run." At that moment she let the chief get her back behind them and watched them pound on the door.

"Kick it in," Brad told Devin as he covered him when there was still no answer from inside.

Beckett withdrew her gun right before the officer kicked open the door and she let Brad and Devin announce themselves while she followed them inside. With Castle a little behind her she waited for the officer to clear the living room before she joined the two at the stairs. Heading up with them she motioned for her husband to remain at the bottom.

At first Castle had every intention of doing so but when he heard the sound of a groan of pain he couldn't stay where he was. Following enough behind Beckett so she wouldn't catch him, he came to the second floor in time to find the space inundated with the heavy bass of music. He got a bad feeling hearing it but didn't have a chance to comment as the officer was testing the door. At Brad's nod he watched Devin push it open and when he saw what was inside he said, "Oh crap!" turning around.

Moving away from the doorway Beckett called out, "Ms. Sullivan, Ms. Reeves," hoping the two women would stop their intercourse they'd inadvertently walked in on.

"What the hell?" Sullivan yelled.

"We're with the Hamptons Police, we were knocking on the door," Brad said.

"Get the hell out of our house!" Sullivan said, still angry.

Beckett was going to speak when she heard the softer voice of Reeves speak and said, "Can-"

"We'll get dressed," Sullivan replied. "But we want the fucking men out of here."

"They-" Beckett began to say.

"It's alright, talk to them but make sure they know you're leaving the front door open," Brad told her, stopping her from continuing by putting his hand on her arm.

"Alright," Beckett said to the room. "I'll be outside with the others, call me in when you're ready to speak with me."

When they were outside the house Castle said, "I have never seen that before." When his wife gave him a look he said, "Seriously, I haven't."

"In real life or ever?" Beckett asked.

Glad that Brad and Devin were away enough from them to not hear their conversation Castle replied, "Ever, my tastes in porn did not run that way." He didn't bother to look at his wife for her reaction to that; he could feel her skeptical expression as he glanced out into the parking lot. "And by that I meant the… toys you'd probably call it. So… that's what gay women do?" he asked.

"I would assume," Beckett said. "Especially since we just saw them together doing that."

"Looks uncomfortable," Castle replied, sounding slightly uneasy.

"Yeah you would think that since you come with that already," Beckett replied, rolling her eyes.

"True," Castle said thoughtfully.

"Mrs. Castle?" Sullivan said then. When everyone looked to her standing in the doorway she said, "Or Beckett, whatever the hell your name is. We're ready to talk with you."

Walking over to the door Beckett looked back at her husband briefly before she saw that Reeves was in the kitchen, bringing over a glass of water and a pill. "Are you alright Ms. Reeves?" she asked gently.

"She's fine," Sullivan said brusquely, taking the water and pill and downing both. "What is it?"

"Sit, please," Reeves said, motioning to an armchair. She grabbed her girlfriend's arm when she started to curse, taking her over to the couch where they sat down together.

"I'm wondering do you know this man?" Beckett asked, holding up her phone to show the two a picture of the first victim.

"Oh sure," Reeves said before her girlfriend could comment. "That's Forrest; he was kind of the undercover landscaper of the cross-country course. Congratulations on your win, by the way."

"Thank you," Beckett said, nodding her head. "So you spoke with him."

"I did," Reeves said at the same time she nodded her head. "He was a nice guy, but a little… skittish, that's why I guessed he was sort of undercover. Not supposed to be working there. Why do you ask?"

"And this man we're already aware you both know," Beckett said, showing them a picture of Mullins.

"Oh yeah, that idiot," Sullivan scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You were there when we were talking to him; you could have told the cops so why are you here."

"Because we need to know if you ever spoke to him besides that instance," Beckett replied.

"Is he in trouble?" Reeves asked in confusion.

"Both men have been murdered," Beckett told them. She wasn't surprised to see the shock on Reeves' face but was to see it on Sullivan's.

"When was that?" the latter woman asked.

"Sometime after you spoke with him," Beckett said.

"Then it couldn't have been us," Sullivan said, the relief on her face evident.

"No," Beckett replied. "But I wonder if you noticed anything while you were at the center? Anything suspicious, out of the ordinary maybe?"

"If you heard us talking with him," Reeves said first. "Then you know we'd noticed something by the eighth obstacle."

"What was that?" Beckett said.

"It was some dirt," Sullivan supplied. "A trail of it but I guess he took care of it before he got shot."

"A lot of dirt?" Beckett inquired.

"Yeah a thick line of it coming from the woods," Sullivan said.

"To your left," Beckett said, starting to see that possible lead becoming a dead end.

"No if you're riding through the course it was to your right," Reeves said. "We noticed it during our quick walk over this morning. But when I rode and then she did we didn't notice it."

"Did you follow that trail?" Beckett asked.

"No it went far in," Sullivan said. She shrugged and then said, "Probably was just an animal or something."

"Okay," Beckett said, ready to finish up her interview. "We'd like to know also where you were last night between ten and twelve."

"Last night? Why?" Reeves asked in surprise.

"An alibi babe," Sullivan said to her girlfriend, squeezing her hand before wrapping her arm around her waist. "We were here…"

"Together," Reeves said firmly though her cheeks became flushed from embarrassment. "There's a security camera in the parking lot that's pointed at our front door; it's why I picked this place. We should be on there."

"Thank you," Beckett said, standing up before the two women did after her. "We appreciate your cooperation. If you remember anything else please call."

"Yeah of course," Reeves replied, smiling at her.

"Listen I'm sorry about being angry but… you know," Sullivan said a little uncomfortably.

"I think you might want to keep the bass down," Beckett suggested simply. She said goodbye to the two women before heading to the door. Stepping out to the men waiting for her she went to Brad and asked, "You heard?"

"We all did," Castle said.

"I'm staying?" Devin asked.

"Until dispatch calls you back," Brad told the man with a nod. After the officer promised to contact them if anything happened, he led Castle and Beckett back to his car. "Damn it," he said, slamming his door.

"You thought it was them?" Castle asked.

"I was hoping it'd be," Brad replied. "Though I'm wondering about Mullins going out of the course and how the hell he saw the body."

"He might have gone through what I did," Castle replied. "Birds."

"Or something else that alerted him to it," Beckett pointed out.

"True," Brad said, nodding. "Alright," he said, starting the car. "Call Hutchinson and tell her to get the security footage from the parking lot and when to check."

"And us?" Castle asked as the chief pulled out of the spot.

"We're going back to the course," Brad replied easily.

* * *

Coming up to the hedge wall Beckett ran her fingers along it and said, "He did a great job."

"I'll agree, he did," Brad said, but slightly absently. "So you're sure they said to the right."

"You heard them," Beckett replied, not surprised that he sounded a little annoyed.

"Sorry," the chief replied quickly before he then turned his attention to the path. "Here we'll split up and go in a row from this wall."

"You think it's that spread out?" Castle asked. He wasn't expecting an answer so when he got none he simply walked with him and his wife into the woods, having to step over some foliage to do so though he didn't mind. "Kate," he said then.

"Rick," Beckett answered, not moving her gaze from the ground in front of her.

"Would horses have been spooked by a dirt trail?" Castle asked.

"If it had been big enough and in the way, yes," Beckett replied.

"So the killer shot Mullins," Brad said, having been able to hear them. "Climbed down from his tree-"

"Likely checked to make sure Mullins was dead," Castle added.

"That and then cleaned up the dirt," Brad finished. "So I guess if Hutchinson clears them those two are incredibly lucky they weren't shot."

"Very lucky," Beckett replied. "Guys," she called then.

Making his way over to her Castle had to break off a branch that was in his way before he found what she had. "They buried something?" he said incredulously.

"It's not a body," Beckett told him.

"I figured," Castle said as they looked over at Brad who was just reaching them. "Do you have a shovel?"

"I'll be back," the chief said after studying the disturbed patch of earth. He began to turn before he paused and then said, "Don't start trying to dig that up."

"Don't worry, she won't," Castle said, pointing to his wife. "Oh you were talking to me," he said as he saw the looks his wife and friend were giving him. "Sorry."

When they were alone Beckett went over to a tree and after studying it she leaned back before she watched Castle walking over to her.

"Okay?" he said, watching her.

"I need some coffee," Beckett replied honestly. "And a shower. I smell like a horse."

"You mean Alex," Castle said. She just glanced at him and then said, "Yeah I do too. But… maybe we won't have to be here too long."

"It depends on what exactly we find," Beckett told him.

"Yeah… luckily it isn't a body," Castle said, turning to the ground. "What do you think? A suitcase with papers detailing a secret plot of horse domination over the world? Or jockeys?"

"Really? I was waiting for the CIA, or ninjas," Beckett told him.

"Wouldn't really work," Castle said with a shrug. He was pleased to see the smile on her face, though it was brief, and said, "So I guess no to my ideas?"

"I think it's usually a no this early in the investigation Castle," Brad said, coming back to them, shovel in hand.

"Me?" he said then as his friend gave him the tool.

"You've got stronger arms than I do," Brad replied with a shrug.

"Should I do it?" Beckett asked as she saw her husband was going to protest; though she knew he was only kidding.

"No I've got it. I always seem to have to dig for treasure anyways," Castle told her quickly, taking the shovel. He went then to the patch of dirt and began to dig.

"What finished, oh," Brad started to say when his friend stopped and then began to take off his coat.

Holding onto it for him Beckett looked on while her husband went back to unearthing whatever was under the dirt. She heard the metal clang of the shovel hitting something that was the same material as it and said, "It might be a suitcase."

"No, safety deposit box," Castle said, working harder to get the item uncovered.

"Hold on," Brad told him. He knelt next to the hole and took the box out before he tested the top saying, "It's been broken."

"Could be those plans," Castle said.

"It's not," Brad said as he had lifted the lid while he was speaking.

"Papers?" Beckett asked.

"Or packages?" Castle said. "Illegal merchandise or drugs!" he guessed.

"Your wife was right," Brad told him, looking up at him.

"I was close," Castle replied. He wasn't surprised when Beckett gave him a look as she was putting on gloves and he leaned over to see what was wrapped in the thin brown paper.

"They're passports," the chief said. "Four of them."

"For who?" Beckett asked.

Shaking his head Brad said, "They're unfinished."

"Weird," Castle murmured. "Unless," he started to say a little more firmly. "The killer and his family would have to head out of the country, they would be suspected immediately and they'd need to hide."

"They're all for adults," Brad said, frowning. "But it makes no sense why these would be incomplete." He stood with the others and then told them, "It could be they were transporting them."

"Or another suggestion," Beckett said as the chief was getting his walkie-talkie from his belt as he set the box and its contents back down in between the three of them. "This has nothing to do with the murders-"

"And it's someone from the center or anybody running an illegal smuggling ring," Castle finished for her. "That would be interesting. Or something else Mullins was discovering about the ring, knew who was doing it and they used the women unwittingly to get him out here."

"Why not kill him on this side?" Brad protested. "Why Brock?"

"Brock was here too," Beckett reminded him.

"So kill the two witnesses, even if they didn't really suspect him," Brad replied. When the two nodded he did so as well before saying, "Anything's possible. We're going through all the workers so we'll see what we can find. For now we need to go over these woods with a fine toothed comb."

* * *

Watching his wife as she walked around the break room Castle was a little concerned to see that what he'd noticed earlier during their search over the entire cross-country course wasn't his imagination. He walked inside the room fully and said, "Are you okay?"

At that moment Beckett couldn't stop the limp in her right leg and she sucked in a heavy breath of air as she looked to her husband. "You noticed?" she asked.

"Really hard not to," Castle said. "Come on," he told her, holding his hand out to her. He helped her sit on one of the chairs at the table before he knelt in front of her.

"Your knee?" Beckett asked.

"It's fine," Castle said as he was unzipping her boot. He had begun to rub her calf and worked his way down until he heard her grunt slightly closer to her ankle. Massaging the muscle underneath he said, "How long?"

"Since the course," Beckett said easily. She watched him get up and go to the fridge, wrapping an ice pack in a towel before she helped him in getting her leg propped up on another chair. "It's fine though," she told him seriously.

"It wouldn't have been if you'd kept hiding it," Castle said, pulling a third chair next to her to sit. Taking her hand he said, "You'll need a bath."

"I already do," Beckett said. She looked over to the window out on the bull pen to see that Hutchinson was walking towards the lobby and said, "I'm surprised Brad's letting me talk with Roseberry."

"He knows the story and I don't think he'd trust me with the interview on my own," Castle pointed out. "Would you?"

Beckett smiled at that and then looked down at her leg again, sighing slightly at the sight of it.

At that moment Hutchinson was looking out the window to lobby saying, "Can I help you ma'am?"

"Yes, I-" the person started to say.

"Oh Ms. McDouglas, of course," Hutchinson said, recognizing her from earlier.

"Are Castle and Beckett here? I need to speak with them about the investigation," Skye replied.

"They're inside," Hutchinson replied, going over to the door. "In the break room."

Walking inside Skye went over to the doorway to the room and commented, "Which one?"

"The eleventh," Beckett said, smiling at the sight of her and her already knowing how she'd pulled a muscle.

"Ah yes, the water obstacle heading down," Skye said before she shook her head. "That one was a bitch; I'm surprised we're not all nursing our muscles."

"I think it's because she had more to handle," Castle said.

"Likely why she gave the horse your former name," Skye commented in amusement as Beckett pushed at her husband's shoulder.

"Leave Alex alone Rick. Any reason you stopped by?" she said, the latter to her friend.

"There is," Skye told them, coming inside to sit in the last chair. "I recalled something I had forgotten though I'm not sure if it's much help to you."

Sitting up a little more and glancing at Castle, Beckett said, "What is it?"

"Earlier when I'd left the building where we had lunch I had to go back to the changing room to grab my glasses; I'd intended to change into them there but had no time," Skye began. "And when I left I saw a man down around the temporary stables, tossing one of those sweaters the workers was wearing into a trash can. That's all I recall and it's not much but-"

"It could still help us," Castle said.

"He's right," Beckett said, watching him get up to get the ice pack put away. "Do you remember what he looked like?"

"I do," Skye said with a nod.

"Good because we have a file with the pictures of all the employees from the center," Beckett said, stamping her foot to get it into her boot. "Not that that might do any good."

"I gathered this might be an imposter," Skye said. "But I wonder that no one else saw him?"

"Brad's still there," Castle said, knowing the woman meant any other workers.

"We need to get you to look through those pictures," Beckett told her quickly before she led the way to Brad's office where the file was.

"Kate-" Castle began to say when he saw that his wife was still limping.

"I'm fine," Beckett said firmly before she grabbed the pictures off the desk and waited for Skye to sit and begin looking at them. "We have something we'd like to ask you also."

Looking up the investigator said, "Oh?"

"Or maybe we don't need to," Castle said in response to her tone of voice.

"I'm not sure, does Chief Davis approve? Does David?" Skye said.

"We talked to him about it before we came back here," Beckett replied. "And he agreed we could use you since you were around the center as much as I was."

Shrugging Skye said, "Not that that would help."

"Again it could," Castle said quickly. "There's always a chance, plus you are a good investigator."

"You told him about the case out in LA?" Skye asked. When she got two nods she said, "Alright but I'm talking to Davis because I don't want to have to calm down a skittish man who seems to think being attracted to a lesbian is a problem."

"It's not so much it's a problem," Beckett said, not surprised the woman had guessed the way the chief felt about her. "It's the fact he doesn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Shrugging Skye said, "It doesn't, I know he's loyal to his wife."

"Any luck?" Castle asked, nodding to the pictures that she'd gotten to the end of.

"As we suspected nothing," Skye told them. "I would call him, have him find the security footage of that man and see if they can ID him there."

"And let him know you're working on the case," Castle commented as his wife went to the phone on the chief's desk. He and Skye watched her talking with Brad, startled when she suddenly swore.

"Look if I'm in the room but don't speak to him will he agree to be interviewed by Skye and Castle?" Beckett was saying. "Alright, yeah, I'll tell them. Bye." When she hung up she wasn't all that surprised to see two startled faces before she said, "Roseberry's protesting me interviewing him but Brad managed to convince him that you're both going to be there."

"As what, protection?" Skye asked, rolling her eyes.

"It's as good an explanation as any," Beckett said. "But that does mean you're on the case; David agreed to you joining wholeheartedly."

"I always liked David, he's a nice chap," Skye said. "So what next?"

"We need to interview the co-heads of the charity, Roseberry and Grace Benson," Beckett told them. "Benson should be here soon."

"I'll get the coffee," Castle said, leaving quickly for the break room.

"Do you always do that?" Skye asked as she stood up.

"It helps them relax," Beckett replied.

"What if they prefer tea?" Skye said as she followed her out to the interview room.

"I know they like coffee," Beckett said. "When I went to speak with them about riding crops…"

Nodding to that Skye said, "Mind if I get some tea for myself?"

"Rick will," Beckett said, taking her by the wrist until they were in the room.

"Well jeez Kate if you wanted to know how your girls were you could have just asked," Skye told her with an American accent.

"Don't do that," Beckett said as she sat down in an armchair and Skye sat in the one next to her. "But I did want to know before Benson got here."

"They're fine, Mary and your father were playing games with them," Skye said. "But when they heard I was coming they asked to join us."

"Both of them?" Castle asked, coming into the room then with cups in each hand.

"Both, though I get the feeling that Eliza just wanted to see you," Skye said after thanking him for her cup of tea. "Julia specifically said she wanted to help you out."

"She must have guessed you would be," Castle said, handing his wife her coffee and then squeezing her other hand tightly.

After he had left Beckett said, "How did you distract her?"

"That was Mary and your father again," Skye replied. She sipped at her tea and then said, "She asked them about the Harry Potter book that was on the coffee table."

"Then she managed to distract Julia really well," Beckett said.

"Yeah they were talking about sorting when I left," Skye replied. "So what do you think?"

"So far?" Beckett replied. When the investigator nodded she said, "I guess I should bring you up to speed if you're going to help." And with that she proceeded to do so, finishing with the passports that they'd found.

"Interesting have you thought that perhaps they were used to facilitate the murders?" Skye asked.

"You mean they knew the box was buried there and then used it to lure the two guys," Castle said, coming inside with two cups.

"It's a possibility," Skye said. "And something to keep in mind. What do you know about the passports?"

"Talking to Brad he didn't really know of any operation in town," Beckett replied.

"What about the vics and employees?" Skye said.

"As far as we know no one would need fake passports," Castle said.

"Then they belong to the killers," Skye and Beckett said.

"We can assume," Castle said quickly as he looked out the windows. "She's here."

Standing up with Skye at nearly the same time Beckett set down her mug next to hers before Benson was led in by Wade. "Mrs. Benson," she said, reaching out and shaking the woman's hand. "Thank you for coming in to speak with us. Please, sit," she then told her, motioning to the couch across from them. "You know my husband, Richard Castle," she then said, knowing she had to introduce Skye. "And this is our co-consultant, Investigator McDouglas."

"You work for the NTSB don't you?" Benson said, looking at her in slight confusion.

"I do but I've worked on criminal investigations," Skye replied. "I won't be conducting this interview, they will."

"She's right," Beckett said as Benson looked back at her. "I'm wondering if you can tell me anything at all about these two men," she said, handing the pictures they had of both victims to her.

"Yes Mullins and Brock, we're very aware of them," Benson replied. When she got three slightly startled looks in response to that she explained saying, "The reason we had an equestrian competition is because all of us on the committee are riders in some form. It was the decision of both me and Mr. Roseberry to hold it at the center because it was the only place we could without going far outside of the Hamptons."

"So you got to know everyone there," Castle said.

"There is the matter of Mr. Brock," Benson replied slowly as she looked at the picture of the older man. "He was fired but still there."

"So everyone was aware of that," Skye stated. At the nod she got she then said, "Was the head of the center aware?"

"Everyone was," Benson said firmly. "But no one really wanted to say anything to Lucas."

"Lucas was the one who asked him to come back," Castle said. "Or were we misinformed about that?" he asked when he saw the look on the woman's face, looking briefly at his wife.

"At first Lucas was very firm in the fact that he could handle the course but that was soon in doubt," Benson replied. "So Roseberry and I begged him to ask Brock back, just so they would be finished in time with the course since it was largely landscaped obstacles as you both know. Lucas eventually thanked us for the suggestion as it allowed him to finish the course on time."

"What about Mullins?" Skye asked.

"He was in charge of housing the horses," Benson answered.

"Would he have had any reason to go to the course?" Beckett said.

"Not unless he was asked to," Benson said with a slight shrug. "Why, was he?"  
"The entire committee was there at the competition?" Beckett asked.

"We were, of course we needed to watch," Benson said. "Thank you for your donations by the way."

"You're welcome," Skye said, looking at Beckett. At her glance she then said, "Would it be possible to ask what you were doing yesterday at about, oh, ten to twelve?"

"It is, I was at home with my husband and daughters," Benson replied. "But why last night?"

"I'm afraid it pertains to the investigation," Beckett said.

"Going back to Mullins, were you aware of anyone who might have had any kind of animosity towards him?" Castle inquired.

"There was someone," Benson said after thinking for a moment. "I didn't know his name because he was a new hire at the center, we heard their argument a few days ago when we were leaving after checking on the course."

"Were you able to hear what they were arguing about?" Beckett said.

"No just something about… I think the course in fact," Benson said, obviously trying to recall at the same time. "One of them mentioned an obstacle."

"Can you describe him?" Beckett then inquired.

"He was about my height," Benson said. "Grey eyes I believe and long black hair."

Glancing to Skye at the same time his wife did Castle wasn't surprised when she nodded slightly and then turned back to Benson as Beckett allowed her to go. "Think we should suspect her?" he asked his wife after Benson had been escorted out.

"Not after she confirmed seeing the same man I did tearing off that sweater," Skye replied. "I wonder though about those two women you went to see."

"What, she didn't tell you about that?" Castle asked. "We ended up catching them in bed."

"He's not lying," Beckett replied when Skye looked at her.

"Interesting but they ended up talking to you," she said.

"To her," Castle said.

"And have you confirmed their alibi last night," Skye said.

"We did, we saw the footage when we got back," Beckett answered. "They're going back home at the time she said and they don't leave until the morning; for the competition."

"What about leaving from the back of their home… or do they live in an apartment," Skye said.

"A townhouse," Castle told her.

"Alright," Skye replied, though it was said in an absent tone of voice.

"What're you thinking?" Beckett said.

"I'm not sure," Skye said. "I would like to see your murder board."

"I don't think we have a chance," Castle said, looking out into the bull pen as he could see a commotion then and Wade was returning with a familiar man next to him. "Prepare yourself love," he said, glancing down at his wife in slight concern.

"I am," Beckett said resolutely as she stood with Skye when Wade opened the door.

"Ms. Beckett, Mr. Castle," Roseberry said as he entered the room.

"Mr. Roseberry," Beckett replied easily. "This is our co-consultant Ms. McDouglas."

Nodding to the investigator Roseberry sat down and said, "You don't think I'm a killer."

Unable to look at her husband in her surprise Beckett still knew that he was reacting the same as her. She then said, "Should we?"

"No," Roseberry said sternly. "I had no reason to kill Mullins."

"What about this man?" Skye said, handing over the picture.

"The… groundskeeper?" Roseberry said. He looked at the two women over the photograph and said, "There were two murders?"

"No one informed you," Castle said instead of asking.

"No I just heard the head of the housing for the competing horses had been shot," Roseberry said, looking genuinely shocked. "They… what happened?"

"That doesn't really matter," Beckett said first. "What can you tell us about these two men?"

"Well Mullins I just knew because I made sure the horses would be comfortable during the time they were at the center," Roseberry replied. "He gave me a tour of the grounds."

"You've been at the center a number of times," Skye said. When the man nodded she continued saying, "You never noticed anyone interacting with Mullins, an argument or anything negative along those lines?"

"No I can't say… wait, there was an argument he was having with a man," Roseberry replied. "The committee all heard it because they were right outside the room where we were at the time."

"Did you see the man Mullins was arguing with?" Castle asked.

"No by the time I went outside they were nowhere in sight; either man," Roseberry said.

"Alright," Beckett then said. "What about Brock?" She wasn't surprised when Roseberry told them the same story that Benson had and after getting the man's alibi for the first murder she led her husband and Skye to the chief's office where Castle closed the door behind them.

"I don't get the feeling it's him," Castle told his wife, hoping she agreed.

"Neither do I," Beckett said.

"The fact he didn't describe the man I saw is a good indication," Skye said. "Though the other side of that is that he and the committee are all in collusion and he decided to be the one who lied."

"They could be working with the killer, the man you saw," Castle said. "The passports are part of this."

"I've thought of that," Skye said then. "And I'm of the opinion that it's likely they're for the cabal you have here."

"No protest to that?" Castle said, looking over at his wife then.

"No because I get the feeling she's right," Beckett said. "But we have a big question hanging over us all."

"Motive?" Skye asked. When the other two nodded she inclined her head herself and said, "I was thinking about that as well." She thought for a moment and then said, "I'm not sure about that, it might be better to leave that for you two to discern." She jumped then as she was suddenly hit with the door and said, "Chief."

"Sorry," Brad said, startled to see her there. "Did I hurt you?"

"Why do you have your blinds closed?" Castle said, looking at the windows in the doors.

"I don't know, probably the cleaning staff," Brad said.

"Did you find anything at all?" Beckett asked, not sure what his demeanor indicated in respect to their case.

"We found the man that you saw Skye," Brad said, putting down a picture in front of them. "We have the committee gathered; luckily only seven more people; and we'll show that to them."

"Is that him?" Castle asked the investigator who was leaning over the photograph.

"It is," Skye said. "What about his sweater?"

"It was found where you said and it's been sent with CSU to determine if possibly those fibers you found Castle could have come from it," Brad told them.

"So it's the same kind of material, never mind the fact it's white," Castle commented.

"There were white ones with it as well," Brad said simply. "Tell me what you learned from Roseberry and Benson. Also how did that first interview go exactly?"

"We talked to Benson first," Castle said before his wife could.

"And she gave us an alibi that Wade is checking on now," Beckett added. "And Roseberry was surprisingly reasonable. He ended up asking us outright if we thought he was a killer."

"But he seems legit," Skye said. "What? I'm half American," she said when Brad turned to her, appearing to be startled.

"And he gave an alibi," Beckett said quickly.

"Sorry," Brad said quickly to the investigator before he turned to Beckett. "And Wade is going to check that too?"

"I have sir," the officer said, coming to the doorway. When he was called inside he said to everyone there, "I talked to Benson's husband and he confirmed they headed home and they were up late."

"And Roseberry?" Castle said.

"At home, his wife confirmed it," Wade said. "They're sending information from the security alarm that goes with the gates in front of their homes."

"That confirms it," Castle commented.

"It does if they're sending it to us," Brad said with a nod as he knew from past cases that the information couldn't be tampered with. "Thanks Wade," he said quickly to his officer. "So what I think we need to do now is look into this man," he told the others.

"We're wondering," Beckett said then. "Can you think of any idea of what the motive would have been?"

Brad opened his mouth to speak but then closed it and looked thoughtful before saying, "That's a great question. Because I think we can agree that the main target was likely Mullins."

"You've gotten as much information about him as you could?" Skye asked.

"That we could find," Brad said in confirmation.

"Nothing to do with passports," Skye said.

"Unfortunately no," Brad said, wondering why Castle and Beckett were looking at the woman in confusion.

"We think they're for a cabal of killers," Skye commented.

"You agree with that?" Brad asked.

"It seems most likely," Beckett replied. "But I get the feeling there's a fifth person."

"Meaning one person is orchestrating this," Castle commented. "And it means that they're apt to be higher up."

"They think they're untouchable," Beckett said, looking at her husband, not surprised they'd been thinking along the same lines without having discussed the possibility.

"Which would make it a little harder to find them," Brad replied.

"Especially four people, you'd be lucky to get the four of them," Skye commented. "I have another question," she then said. When the others were looking at her she asked, "Have you gone over the box and passports for fingerprints?"

"We found one," Brad said, looking at Castle and Beckett. "I've had a lot-"

"It's alright," Castle said, seeing his wife nodding.

"It's being put through the system now, I'll get a call-" Brad began. The phone on his desk rang and he picked up the receiver before speaking with the person on the other end.

Waiting a little impatiently Castle looked over at his wife before the chief was finally hanging up and he said, "They found a match."

"They did," Brad replied, sitting down. "Mullins."

"Mul- then he's part of your cabal," Skye said firmly.

"If that's true," Beckett said, turning to her. "What does that make this cabal for?"

"I can't really answer," Skye said, glancing at the two men. She wondered for a brief moment why Brad was looking back and forth between her and Beckett so rapidly but didn't have time to figure that out. "But it means you have a motive for Mullins' motive at least."

"He fell out with his fellow cabal members," Castle said. "But I wonder if they honestly thought that no one would have found his body."

"Are there any enemies of the owner of the center?" Beckett asked.

"Who is the owner? I don't recall seeing anyone," Skye said.

"They weren't there," Beckett said, looking to Brad.

"Yeah, Kirby!" the chief yelled as he went to the doorway.

"It seems too obvious to me," Castle commented then.

"It might but you know I can't leave it," Brad said to his friend though he wasn't serious. "But until then let's go through our employees until the owner gets here."

"How are we going to do that?" Castle said. "She didn't see him in the pictures you had."

"He was a recent hire," Brad replied.

"That's what we heard from Benson," Beckett said.

"I was able to get a list of the names," Brad told them. "And we-"

"Chief," Hutchinson said then.

"Mr. Parsons," the man with the officer said, going over and shaking the chief's hand. "I was told by Leon Roseberry that you might need to speak with me."

"We do," Brad replied. "Please have a seat here," he said while motioning to Castle with his left hand that the owner wouldn't be able to see so he'd close the doors.

"Cameron," Beckett said, nodding to the man. "I didn't know you were back in town."

"I've been managing the center from the city," Parsons replied, smiling at her and Castle. "Hello," he said, looking at Skye, nodding slightly.

"This is Rose McDouglas," Beckett said.

"The NTSB investigator?" Parsons replied in surprise as he was shaking her hand.

"You've heard of me," Skye commented, slightly surprised.

"Of course," Parsons said before looking to the chief. "Nice to meet you," he said quickly before he sat down rapidly.

"So you haven't been here recently," Brad began with.

"No I live in the city though I'm currently transitioning back to the Hamptons," Parsons replied. "I used to live here about two years ago."

"How do you know Castle and Beckett?" Skye suddenly asked. When Brad looked at her she held up her hand to try and reassure him before she turned to look at Parsons as he did for the man's answer.

"I live on their block," Parsons replied.

"He walked every morning; when he was living here; and still does when he's visiting," Castle said. "And of course I knew him from before we moved out here."

"Alright so when was the last time you were in the Hamptons?" Brad asked to bring the conversation back to the crime.

"This summer," Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

"They're right," Parsons said quickly as the chief looked slightly annoyed. "I left in August and…"

"David and Rebecca can back that up?" Brad said. When his friends nodded he said, "Were you aware of the competition?"

"I have to be, I have to agree to whoever asks to use the center," Parsons replied. "And I agreed to it," he added with a shrug, looking a little unsure.

"Do you have someone in charge there when you're not here?" Castle asked.

"I do, her name is Velma Fleming," Parsons said. "She used to work as my secretary when I was a lawyer here in the city."

"I know Velma," Brad said with a nod. "So you've never suspected her of anything illegal before?"

"No," Parsons said firmly. "If you're thinking fraud or embezzlement I get everything from whoever hires the center, receipts, payments. Velma is only there to meet people looking for a job and to just make sure the place doesn't burn down."

"That brings me to what I'd like to ask you about next," Brad said. "Are you aware of these hires?"

"I need to be," Parsons replied. "She interviews them, sends me their resume and I Skype with them before they're hired. Do you suspect someone we just brought to the center?"

"Can you tell us the names of your most recent hires?" Brad replied then before the phone started to ring on his desk. "Excuse me," he told them all.

"Well… if you need to know, there was a Hugo Newman, Nettie-" Parsons began to say.

"We only need the men's names," Castle told him.

"Oh, then that makes the list shorter since it was just four people and two of them were women," Parsons replied. "The last hire was Duane… Ellis, yeah, Ellis."

"Anything?" Beckett asked as the chief hung up his phone.

"No just CSU letting me know they've left the center," Brad said. "What was that first name?"

Telling chief it before the others could Skye stood behind him and said, "You didn't have the pictures of these four?"

"They were recent hires," Parsons said quickly.

"That's why," Brad said. He brought up the information on Newman and when he looked back at Skye to see her shaking her head he was about to speak when Castle and Beckett beat him to it.

"Did you need an ID?" the two said at the same time. They glanced at each other before Beckett continued saying, "To go around the center?"

"Yes to get into the employee break room, clock in, all of that," Parsons said.

"Was Ms. Fleming there today or recently?" Skye suddenly said as the chief was getting the information on the other hire.

"I… no, she's been sick," Parsons replied. "Pneumonia, she's in the hospital right now."

"Who's been in charge?" Castle asked.

"That would be Ralph Mann," Parsons said. He knew what kind of reaction they'd have to the name so he said in a rush, "But he started filling in for Velma after these hires."

"Which makes sense," Brad said grimly as he was looking at Skye who was nodding. He turned the computer monitor around to the others and handed Parsons the picture from the security footage at the same time so he could see as well.

Looking at the picture on the screen Castle and Beckett knew immediately what had happened and they said together, "He stole Ellis' ID," the real Duane Ellis completely different in appearance from their suspect.


	7. May Sweet Memories, Always Come To You

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: After the news that came out this past Monday I just wanted to give a quick mention to my readers that I'm still going on with this series despite what's going on with the show. In fact I was able to finish a chapter and then start the next chapter in the story I'm currently writing on Tuesday; so what we've learned seems to have spurred on to write even more. So I'll keep posting and believe me I won't go in the direction the show's trying to now in case anyone's wondering.

A/N #2: I have some Japanese here; I used a translator so if anyone sees it was translated wrong please let me know so I can fix it ASAP!

A/N #3: So, so happy (and I mean that seriously) to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so I'm rushing to my thank yous! TORONTOSUN (I wasn't surprised to hear you mentioning that after getting the news you enjoyed reading the last chapter. I had hoped that readers would so to see you did was just fantastic!) and vetgirlmx (It was great to see the idea of a group of conspirators or killers is an idea you like; I wanted it to be interesting. And it was interesting to see your reaction to Brad about Skye. And yeah, I wanted to convey he's just awkward since he does love his wife of course. And I wasn't surprised to see that you noticed that Skye was working with them very well after she knew where they were with the case. It was partially wanting to show her working well with them and partially Skye's abilities as an investigator, so nice to see you noticed that! I wasn't taken aback to see your comment about their main suspect, I had a feeling you would and would question if it was that easy. And I'm very pleased you can't wait to see what's next, now you don't need to anymore!). Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and I am so, so grateful for the time you both took to send them to me!

A/N #4: The title of this chapter is from the song _Early Days_ by Paul McCartney, from his album _New_.

May Sweet Memories, Always Come To You

"Are you sure you two wouldn't like to read a book, or perhaps watch some cartoons?" Martha asked. When her granddaughters shook their heads she frowned slightly and glanced at Mary.

"I think they're waiting for their parents," the woman said, coming into the room all the way then. "I don't blame you," she said to Julia and Eliza, sitting next to them on the couch. "I would like to see my wife myself."

"Do you miss her?" Julia asked.

"A little but I know what she's doing will help people," Mary told them as Eliza was watching her interestedly. "The same as what your parents are doing."

"Still," Julia said with a sigh. "It's Sunday."

"They usually don't work those days," Jim said from the doorway. "They try their best to keep their weekends free for them."

"You're lucky then," Mary said.

There was the sound of the tone for the gate ringing and Jim said, "That'll be dinner," before he left to let the delivery man in. "Hello?" he said, pressing the intercom.

"It's us with the food Jim, I'm opening the gate right now," Castle said from the other end in a low tone.

"You're going to surprise them?" Beckett's father asked.

"We'd like to try," Beckett herself said.

Jim opened the door and watched as Castle and Beckett; with Skye in the back; pulled into the garage while behind them was the delivery man. He watched as the garage closed after the car before he needed to turn his attention to the man with the food, leading him inside to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry," Eliza said.

"Me too," Julia added.

"We'll eat soon girls," Martha said. She looked over at the doorway where they saw Jim leading the delivery man out and said, "I'm calling Richard, they have to be on their way home."

"Don't bother," Castle said, coming up to the doorway with Beckett. "We're here."

Mommy! Daddy!" the girls cried out at the same time before they climbed down from the couch and raced to them.

"I know," Beckett was saying as the girls hugged her first, saying they'd missed them. "We missed you too but I hope you still had fun with Mary and your grandparents."

"Yeah we played a little bit of Harry Potter," Julia said before she and her sister went to their father next.

"It was fun," Mary said, waiting a little impatiently to see her wife who was behind the family. "I got sorted and everything."

" _Excusez-moi_ … Thank you," Skye said, sliding past Castle who was picking up Eliza and kissing Julia.

Looking over at the two women as they hugged tightly the little girl said, "She missed you too Skye."

"Oh good, I was afraid the magic was gone," the investigator said, laughing slightly when her wife playfully socked her on the shoulder.

"So you're helping?" Mary asked.

"I am," Skye said, looking at Castle and Beckett. "Not sure what you'll do but…"

"I'll figure out something," Mary said simply. "Should we get dinner ready?"

"We will," Martha said. "You catch up and we'll call you when we can sit down together to sup."

"Is your mom practicing a play?" Beckett asked her husband as their parents went over to the kitchen.

"Not as far as I know," Castle said, shaking his head. "You know she's here until after Thanksgiving." He followed her into the room then and they sat together on the couch as Skye and Mary excused themselves to Skype with their daughters in their room. "So we want to know all about your day once you got home," he told the girls who were looking at them.

"I went on the walk with Skye and Mari," Julia said. She then hugged her mother who she was sitting next to tightly and said, "Thank you so much for saying she could go."

"I hope you said that to David and Rebecca," Castle said. "Since it was mainly their decision."

"I did," Julia said with a nod. "I can't wait."

"What about me?" Eliza asked. When her parents and sister looked at her she asked, "Do I go too?"

"Of course," Beckett said, reaching over and smoothing her hair down. "Mari's joining us."

"Good," Eliza said. "I want Dani to go too," she then told them firmly.

"She's a little too young still," Castle said. "So she'll stay home with her parents."

"That way they won't be lonely when Mari is gone," Julia pointed out.

"Okay and you Eliza?" Beckett asked. "Were you playing games?"

"She did until Skye left," Julia answered before her sister could. "And I did too. And then we played Harry Potter like I told you."

"Did you sort her into a house and everything?" Castle asked in amusement.

"Yeah and Grandpapa too," Julia said.

"Really," Beckett said in amusement. "You've been trying to get him to do that for a long time now."

"I know but he finally did," Julia said, nodding in agreement with her mother. "He got into Ravenclaw."

"No surprise there," Castle said. "You helped him with the questions right?"

"She needed to," Jim said as he entered the room.

"It's ready?" Beckett asked. When her father nodded she stood with the others and let Castle take their daughters to the kitchen while she went to the bottom of the stairs calling up to Skye and Mary.

"Yes, we're here," the former said quickly as they appeared at the top of the staircase.

"How're your girls?" Beckett asked.

"Good, they miss us," Mary said before looking at her wife in amusement.

"And my dad apparently had a bet with my lovely wife here," Skye said, shooting a mock glare at her. "That I would be drawn into a case while visiting the two of you."  
"Hey we did have last summer," Castle said in protest. "No cases then."

"Still he knows your story and how things tend to go with you in regards to cases," Skye replied.

"Who won the bet?" Martha asked.

"My dad," Skye said with a sigh while they waited for Castle and Beckett to get the Dim Sum for their daughters first. "I'm glad we got to talk to them."

"What house did she get in?" Castle said suddenly to the girls. "You never said."

"She got into Ravenclaw," Julia said, smiling at Mary.

"Yeah they weren't surprised," the woman said. "I guess they thought we'd all be in Ravenclaw… all of you are?"

"Except for my mother," Castle said, nodding over to her. "She's in Gryffindor."

"Interesting," Mary said with a smile.

"I think we should leave that conversation for after dinner though," Beckett said then as she got her food with her husband.

"But Mommy…" Julia started to say in protest. When Beckett just looked to her she stopped but then said, "Can I say one more thing about it Mommy?"

"If it's just one thing," Beckett replied.

"Can we do that with Skye?" Julia said eagerly, looking to the woman.

"It depends on her I think," Castle said.

"That's fine, I don't mind," Skye said quickly as the others turned to her. "After dinner though right?"

"We'll see," Beckett said firmly though she wasn't surprised to see Julia turning to her hopefully. "After."

"Okay," the little girl replied. She then hugged her mother tightly and said, "I'm happy you're home now Mommy."

"Me too," Beckett replied. "Here, let's get out of the way of everyone else."

Walking to the dining room Castle set down his plate and Eliza's before picking up the toddler, throwing her up in the air slightly to her cry of joy before kissing her cheek. He set her down in her high chair, feeling her kissing him back before saying, "We're going to wait for everyone to join us before we eat."

"But Daddy," Eliza said.

"I know," Castle told her. "You're hungry but it's not fair to start before them."

"That means you too sweetie," Beckett said to Julia who was sitting to her right. "Unless you're trying to put your face into your food."

"No just smelling," Julia said. She then sat up straight and asked, "Do you have to go work tomorrow?"

"We do but we'll still be able to take you to school," Castle said.

"Gram comes to get me after?" Eliza asked then, having been listening.

"She will and me too if that's okay," Mary said, walking in the room with Skye.

"Grandpapa?" Eliza asked.

"I need to go back into the city," Jim said. "I came to be able to see your mother compete today."

"Where are your medals Kate?" Martha asked as she was the last in the room.

"In my coat pocket," Castle said. "I held onto them for her."

"Speaking of that, we didn't take a shower," Beckett said, looking at her husband.

"You don't smell bad Mommy," Julia said.

"We rode after but I guess we can hold off," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"If you guys don't mind cleaning up, we'll take a shower after," Beckett said.

"That's okay," Mary said first.

"She and I can take care of everything," Skye said. When Beckett started to open her mouth she quickly said, "I dare you, I dare you to tell me no because I'm a guest."

"She's kidding sweetheart," Castle said to Eliza whose eyes had widened at the woman's tone.

"Alright, go ahead," Beckett said. "Dad-"

"I'll watch the girls with Martha," Jim replied with a slight smile, knowing she was also asking if he wanted to leave at that point.

"Okay since we're all here we should start eating," Castle said.

After they had taken a few bites Skye said, "What is there to do in town?"

"Oh for the love of… _grá_ , I'll be fine," Mary said in mock exasperation, looking at her wife.

"I just don't want you to be bored," Skye replied.

"There are books in this house and a downtown section-" Mary began.

"But not like home," Skye said.

"No, not like it is at home but still," Mary replied. She saw that Eliza was raising her hand and asked, "What is it?" smiling at the toddler who was looking at them seriously.

"Play with me?" Eliza asked.

"You could," Skye said.

"She can," Castle and Beckett said at the same time as their friends looked at them.

"She can," Martha said with a smile then as her son and daughter in law looked to her. "I might let her do that tomorrow so I can visit some friends."

"Go Gram," Eliza said. "But play with me after."

"I'll be here long enough for that kiddo," Martha said. "Especially since it'll be the four of us alone while your parents are on their vacation."

"Yay," Eliza said before she paused and half of her _bao_ fell onto the table. "Sorry," she whispered as her father picked it up and put it back on her plate.

"We want them to go remember?" Julia said, knowing what her sister was thinking by pausing as she had.

"Yeah," Eliza said, smiling at the two. "But I will miss you."

"We know, it's just a quick trip," Castle promised. "And we won't be taking another one on our own until…" he began before looking at his wife.

"Our second honeymoon," Beckett answered his unasked question as she nodded slightly.

"I can't wait for that; for when you get married again," Julia said.

"You're aware our paths are going to intersect during your trip right?" Skye said suddenly.

"We had a feeling when you said you were going," Beckett said.

"How many times are we going to have to see you?" Castle asked jokingly.

"Galway, Cork and Cobh of course," Mary said.

"Dublin too since we're getting there at about the same time," Skye added.

"Are we going to do stuff with them?" Julia asked her parents.

"We will but we're not spending the whole trip with them remember," Castle said.

"I have to ask," Jim said then. "What about David and Rebecca?"

"They'll be with us the entire trip," Beckett answered. She smiled when the girls gasped before looking to her and Castle in confusion. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you before now but we were trying to keep it a secret for as long as we could."

"Until Christmas," Castle said. He glanced at Beckett when she looked at him and he then added, "Okay, when we had our party with them."

"But what about Dani?" Julia asked, unable to forget her best friend's baby sister.

"She'll be seventeen months at the beginning of the trip," Martha said. "Will they be able to handle that?"

"They took Mari to Portugal when she was around that same age," Castle said. "They know she doesn't remember it but still, they wanted to start her that young."

"Why didn't you with Eliza, Daddy?" Julia asked.

Castle was about to open his mouth to answer when the toddler was saying, "Why Daddy?" and he couldn't help laugh. "It was our decision because we wanted you to be a little more aware and able to remember more," he told them.

"Kay but I want to go now," Eliza said. "Please?" she added hopefully.

"You will," Castle said.

"Mommy?" Julia then said softly. When her parents looked at her she said, "What about everyone from the city?"

"Your aunt will be able to join us in Adare for the wedding," Beckett said.

"But your uncles, Aunt Jenny and Tommy aren't sure yet if they'll come before the sixteenth or just on the sixteenth," Castle added. "But don't worry; you'll see them all as they want to come to the ceremony."

"And we'll be there too," Skye assured the girls when they looked to her and Mary. "Remember we'll be in Ireland."

"And you failed to mention at Adare we'll be together too," Beckett said with a smile to her daughters.

"So we can go swim with Marie and Kath can't we?" Julia said excitedly. When Skye and Mary nodded she smiled and fidgeted a little in her excitement before saying, "We can swim, right Mommy?"

"Yes we'll do a number of things in Adare," Castle answered for his wife. "But that's in the summer and we're not even close to Christmas yet."

"When do you go back to work?" Martha asked Skye.

"Not until after Thanksgiving," the investigator replied. "But at that point I'm just… on call in a way."

"Like a doctor?" Julia asked.

"To a degree," Skye said with a nod. "I'm not always in my office, just available to go at a moment's notice."

"Daddy said you're in a go team?" Julia then said.

"I am," Skye said. "Do you still like planes?" she asked to change the subject.

"Yeah," Eliza answered first before her sister. "Do you see them?"

"I will be when we leave," Skye said. "So will your parents."

"Remember I told you," Julia said to her sister. "We asked Mommy to take pictures for us."

Beckett couldn't help smile at Eliza's expression of realization of that and she then said, "And I will, I said that I would when you asked me."

"What do you see there?" Eliza asked.

"We're landing in Bradley," Skye said when Castle and Beckett looked at her. "It depends on the time we get there, we could see Iberia, British, your plane."

"I wish we could see it," Julia said. "It's a pretty plane, it's blue," she told her little sister.

"We'll show you a picture after," Skye said.

"In fact," Martha said. "I think you should walk us through some planes."

Castle suddenly remembered what he and Beckett had talked about earlier in the break room and said, " _Then we could take a bath_ ," to her.

" _We'll wait until they're in bed_ ," Beckett said quickly to that. She wasn't surprised when he looked at her in surprise, so she leaned over and murmured to him for a moment.

"What did you say Mommy?" Eliza asked, having been watching them but unable to hear.

"I think we should play some games together before you need to go to bed," Beckett said, smiling at the toddler who looked surprised before nodding. "So you want to?"

"Yes please," Eliza said quickly with a nod.

Julia glanced at her mother, knowing that wasn't what she'd said to Castle but since she had no idea what had actually been said she turned her attention to her grandfather who was trying to get her attention.

Once they'd eaten Castle and Beckett helped Skye and Mary clear the table but as soon as they had finished the two had ushered them out of the kitchen and they made their way up to their room.

"Still surprised," Castle commented once the door was closed and locked behind him.

"I told you," Beckett replied from the bathroom where she was waiting for him. "I don't want to take that long while they're waiting."

"You should still take a bath," Castle told her.

"I will," Beckett said simply as she was finishing undressing. She didn't wait for her husband instead stepping into the shower before he was joining her, stepping away from his hands so he would know she was serious about returning to their girls.

In the family room Skye was talking to the girls saying, "Are you sure? I think it might feel as if I were lecturing you." When she saw that Eliza looked perplexed at that and Julia seemed slightly confused she explained, "As if I were a teacher."

"We have to learn about planes," Eliza said firmly.

Skye couldn't help joining the others in laughing at that since the toddler was so serious and she then said when she had stopped, "Alright, let's just hope your dad won't mind the lesson."

"He might know about these planes," Jim said.

Nodding to that Skye said, "It's a possibility. Alright we'll start with the planes I'm more familiar with."

"Boeing?" Julia said. "Daddy told me about that," she said as she followed her sister over to the woman who'd gone to the TV.

"It is," Mary said. "And I'm sure he told you that's what she flies."

"Yeah," Eliza said. "Is it too hard?"

"A little," Skye said. "But it's why you take a class for it. Do you want to learn to fly?"

"No thank you," Eliza said. "Can we see yours?"

"My plane?" Skye asked. When the toddler nodded she smiled and said, "I don't have a big plane like you've flown in but I still fly in this one," as she showed her a picture on her phone.

"Do you use that instead of a car?" Julia asked interestedly.

"Sometimes," Mary replied. "We've flown to San Francisco and Vegas in that."

"Really?" Castle said, coming to the doorway then with Beckett.

"It's not that far," Skye said. "An easy flight. So should I continue or do we move to the games?"

"Let's play," Julia said. When her little sister looked at her in protest she said, "She can tell us another day, they're going to be here all week."

"Oh," Eliza said. She smiled up at Skye and said, "Will you play."

"Sure," the woman replied with a nod. "What do you want to play?" She was surprised when the girls suddenly rushed to a cabinet and she looked over at Castle and Beckett before she sat down with her wife.

"They usually do that," Jim said, looking at his watch.

"You better head back to the city Dad," Beckett said, recalling then that he needed to leave.

Not surprised that the girls groaned in disappointment at that Jim told them as they rushed over to him, "I'll be back soon, remember Thanksgiving is only next week."

"Still Grandpapa, stay," Eliza said, hugging him tightly.

Jim couldn't really answer that as he couldn't stay, leaning over and kissing both his granddaughters saying, "I love you Eliza, Julia and when I come back we'll go around and take pictures together in town okay?"

"I love you Grandpapa, I'll countdown until you get back," Julia said.

"Me too!" Eliza cried. "I love you too Grandpapa."

Hugging them to him one last time Jim kissed their foreheads before he said goodbye to the others, shaking his son in law's hand and Martha's before doing the same with the McDouglases. "How are you doing?" he asked his daughter while they were walking out to the garage where his car was.

"Fine it's just a pulled muscle, I've had it before," Beckett said. She was a little surprised when a slightly nostalgic smile appeared on her father's face and she glanced at him until he spoke.

"Your mother went through that when she rode after so many years not having done so when you were… around Eliza's age," Jim told her. "I was concerned but she assured me it happened."

"You helped her?" Beckett asked.

"When she allowed me to," Jim replied with a slight nod. "She was determined I was making things much more dire than they were. But I just wanted to help my wife." He then thought about what his daughter had said and he smiled at her saying, "Your husband?"

"I can't really stop him from doing things like that," Beckett said. She wanted to add that she also didn't mind him doing that but wasn't sure how exactly he would react to hearing that.

"I think it's more you allow it," Jim told her with a smile. "Does that usually happen?" When she nodded he hugged her after he'd gotten his bag into the backseat saying, "I'll see you on Thursday."

"I know, text me when you get home," Beckett said. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Katie," Jim said. "Be careful."

Nodding to that Beckett watched him get into his car before he drove away, waving until he was past the gate. "Rick!" she said in surprise when she turned to find him behind her. "Don't do that," she said, walking past him.

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure he got out okay," Castle replied. It wasn't a shock to him when his wife turned to him and just looked at him so he added, "And yes, to make sure you didn't stand out here for a long time. It is cold."

"Thank you," Beckett said. She couldn't stop her smile at his bemused expression at that and she took his hand saying, "We need to play before they go to bed; they have school."

"Right," Castle said, following her then back to the family room where he saw the girls had chosen their games. "There's something in me that's saying I'm surprised about your pick Julia, but then again I'm not," he told the little girl when he saw she'd chosen Clue. "And what did you pick Eliza?" he asked as she was holding her game tightly in her arms.

"Fishies!" the toddler said, showing them.

"And the cherries," Julia added. "'Cause the fish game goes fast."

About to speak Beckett looked over at Castle when his text alert rang and she said, "Alexis?"

Smiling at their daughters who were gasping at that Castle read the text and nodded saying, "That's her. So we might only have time for one game."

"Wait until we finish talking to her," Beckett said.

"Were you planning on having coffee or dessert?" Mary asked, standing up from the love seat and pulling her wife with her.

"Yes, milk for the kids," Castle said.

"If you don't mind," Beckett said hurriedly so they wouldn't think he was assuming they'd get everything for them.

"Yeah, what she said," Castle then added as he realized why his wife had said that.

"We'll get everything," Skye said, smiling at their comments before they left the room.

"Dad?" Alexis said when she appeared on the screen.

"Sorry, we were talking to Skye," Castle said before he got out of the way of the girls.

"Hi 'lexis!" Julia and Eliza said at the same time, waving to her.

"Hey, how're you two doing?" Alexis asked with a smile as she waved back.

"Good, we saw horsies," Eliza said first. "And Mommy won!"

"Oh she did," Alexis said, smiling at her stepmother as she'd known about her uncertainty in placing.

"In cross-country," Castle said a little proudly as he looked at her. "And she placed second in show jumping."

"No surprise there," Alexis said. "Congratulations Kate."

"Thank you Alexis," Beckett said. "It's not really a big deal though."

"I think to my dad it was," the young woman replied. She couldn't help laughing as Castle coughed slightly and wouldn't look at the screen and her little sisters at the same time turned to look at their father.

"It looks like it," Martha said. "But she rode very well today."

"How did Rebecca and Skye do?" Alexis asked.

"Well Skye placed first in the show jumping and second in dressage and Rebecca was first in dressage and third in show jumping," Beckett answered.

"Great so what about you two," Alexis said. "What did you do after the competition?"

"Oh Mommy, Daddy, can we tell her now?" Julia asked them.

"Go ahead," Beckett replied, already aware of how her stepdaughter might react to the news.

"What is it Jules?" Alexis asked.

"Mari's going to Japan with us!" Julia said exuberantly.

"She is?" Alexis said in surprise.

"I went on a walk with her and Skye and I thought she should come with us," Julia said. "But before that Mari and I talked and I said I wish she could come with us 'cause her mom and dad won't go with Dani so little. So I said what if she went with us?"

"Oh I see," Alexis replied, unable to smile slightly as she could imagine how that conversation went between the girls. "And is everyone okay with this?"

"They asked David and Rebecca first since they were passing the house," Castle said. "They agreed and then they called us while we were riding and we agreed. Oh and Skye and Mary are fine with her going too."

"Now the question is do you mind having another kid to possibly take care of sometimes," Beckett said.

"No, I know Mari and I know she's not a handful," Alexis said. "But how is that going to affect our sleeping situation?"

"Most of the beds are twin sized," Castle said. "So you'll be sharing with Eliza."

"Hi!" the toddler said exuberantly then.

Laughing with the others Alexis said, "Then this should be a lot of fun. I can't wait to go."

"When do you come back 'lexis," Eliza suddenly said.

"On the second of next month," Alexis replied. "The day after my Michaelmas term ends." She smiled when the toddler giggled at the word; which was why she had said it; and then said, "So what's next? You've got Tahiti this week and… you have a case?" She trailed off and was able to guess at the look her dad and stepmother had shared at that.

"Come here you two," Martha said suddenly. "I get the feeling that Skye and Mary could use our help with everything. Plus we can see the dessert your parents had as a surprise today."

After the three had left the room Castle said, "We were riding along the cross country course that has woods on either side of it and she saw a body. And then I found a second body in the distance."

"They were shot by a sniper in a tree," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when Alexis looked at her in concern; her stepdaughter aware of her past experience after her shooting; and she said quickly, "I'm alright; I'm more concerned about the reason for the killings."

"Were you able to find anything?" Alexis said. "And second, is Skye helping?"

"How'd you guess?" Castle said.

"She's worked with you before and I get the feeling you might want her talent of observation," Alexis replied.

"To answer your second question first she is working with us," Beckett said. "And as for your first question…" She trailed off for a brief moment before quickly telling her stepdaughter about what they had of the case.

"That's pretty weird," Alexis said. "The passports are frustrating aren't they?"

"They could have something to do with the murders or not," Castle replied, nodding in agreement with her. "But we're at a standstill with this ID."

"We're going back to it tomorrow, the real Ellis will be in town in the morning so we can talk to him then," Beckett added.

"Okay well I hope you can find who the killer is and that cabal too," Alexis said.

Nodding since his wife had made a quick gesture with her hand Castle looked back at their daughters and his mother saying, "So think you'll be able to call tomorrow?"

"Good question," Alexis said. "I'll need to see how classes go."

"'lexis, come home for Thanksgiving," Eliza said.

"I wish I could Lizzy but I still have school then," Alexis said. "I'm so sorry but I'll be there for Christmas for sure."

Julia wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder and then said, "Can we call you on Thanksgiving?"

"I'll be expecting you to," Alexis replied.

"I think we should let your sister go," Beckett said then as she'd checked her watch and noticed the time. "She has school tomorrow too."

"It's later huh?" Julia asked.

"It is," Alexis replied. "But we'll talk soon okay?"

"Kay," Eliza said first. She then patted her hand to her lips, trying to blow a kiss to her sister but not quite able to do so. "Love you 'lexis," she said then as she heard the others laughing slightly at her.

"I love you too Lizzy," Alexis said, blowing a kiss to her.

"And I love you Alexis," Julia said then.

"I love you Jules, have a great day at school tomorrow," the young woman told her. "Both of you."

"You too Alexis," Beckett said. "Any tests or essays?" she asked.

"Not that I'm aware of but you never know, they might spring it on us students," Alexis replied with a slight smile.

"Still have a good day," Castle said.

"Thanks Dad, Kate," Alexis said. "Love you Dad."

"Love you too sweetheart," Castle replied before he went over quickly to the hall to make sure Skye and Mary were alright.

"We waited until it sounded like you guys were nearly finished," Skye said, noticing him looking down at them.

Waving back Castle went back before he said a final goodbye to his daughter before she disconnected her Skype. After he'd set the TV back to normal he was about to head back to the kitchen to help the women when they appeared in the doorway, both carrying trays. "So I guess you two are okay?" he said rhetorically.

"I think so," Skye replied, setting down her tray on the coffee table. "I think we've gotten everyone's drink right."

"You did," Beckett said, able to see from all the cups and mugs that they had. "Are we going to play?"

"Yes!" Eliza said, managing to tear her gaze away from one of the small cupcakes on a plate.

"Come here sweetie," Beckett said, speaking to the toddler as she grabbed the one with fondant acorns and leaves on it.

"I wonder why you didn't have these last night," Skye said.

"She's speaking from experience," Mary said, not surprised when Castle and Beckett looked up at her and her wife. "We stopped giving our girls desserts on Sunday nights. It took us forever to get them to sleep."

"We don't have dessert every night," Julia said then.

"That's not exactly what she meant," Castle said. "But you're right, we don't give them to you every night. Though on vacation we did."

"That was more because we were in different countries," Martha said. "It was a cultural experience."

"What is it Gram?" Eliza asked biting into her half of the cupcake she and her mother were sharing.

"We should start playing," Beckett said slightly laughingly as she knew it was going to be hard to explain that. "Before you go to bed."  
"Do we need to take baths?" Julia asked. "Or me a shower?"

"Not tonight," Castle said. "Tomorrow though…"

"Fine," Julia said, pretending to pout. She smiled when her sister patted her cheek before she realized the buttercream from her cupcake had been on her fingers.

"Here," Beckett said, handing her a napkin. "Okay, so who's going to fish?"

"Will you fish?" Eliza asked Skye and Mary a little shyly.

"We'd be glad to," Skye answered for herself and her wife.

Watching the four start to 'fish' Beckett leaned against her husband slightly as she sipped at her coffee, looking at the McDouglases when she had. "Why-" she began to say. She interrupted herself when they both pointed to her husband and she glanced at him before she said, "Rick."

"Yes my love," Castle said immediately. He wasn't surprised when his wife nudged him in the side with his elbow and said, "Sorry but I thought you might like it," as he'd asked the McDouglases to put Bailey's in their coffees that night.

"I do… and thank you for putting in less than he probably told you," Beckett told the women.

"We put the amount he said," Skye said, unable to help smiling as Beckett looked at her husband. "We're not kidding."

"Okay," Beckett said before turning back to them as their game had finished. "So who won?"

"I did," Eliza said.

"It's because you were talking," Julia said. "It dis… tracted us," she finished saying.

"It looks like it," Castle said. "Should we have another round or move on to the cherries?"

"I think they should play the other game," Beckett said, having looked at her watch. "Play with Skye and Mary again," she told the girls.

"If you want to," Mary said quickly.

"I do," Eliza said, her big sister nodding in agreement to that.

"Then let's get this all set up and we'll see how we do this time without the talking," Skye said.

Castle, Beckett and Martha looked on as the McDouglases played with the girls and when they had finished the latter two began to put the game away.

"No going to bed," Eliza said, stomping her foot on the ground.

"I think you need to," Skye said, trying not to laugh at how much the toddler looked like her mother.

"She's right," Beckett said to Eliza's disappointed look. "But you knew already sweetie," she told her. When the toddler then looked at her in surprise she said, "You didn't stomp your foot too hard like you could have."

Giggling slightly Eliza waved to Skye and Mary and said, "Night, thank you for playing."

"We were happy to do so," Skye said.

"So was I, we'll see you tomorrow," Mary told her.

Nodding Eliza went over to Martha and hugged her before she suddenly cried out as she was being picked up.

"I'm going to bed myself," Martha told her. "Let me change her tonight," she said to her son and daughter in law.

"Go ahead," Beckett said. "Julia, we should get you ready for bed too."

"I wanted to get the game ready," the little girl replied.

"When we come back down," Beckett promised her, reaching out to her to take her hand after she'd stood up.

Sighing Julia took it but then smiled at her father before they went upstairs. "What are you going to do when I'm in bed?" she asked as she started to change while her mother waited on her bed and Castle stood just outside her door.

"I don't know, talk or play a game," Beckett replied. "They might be tired themselves and go to bed; who knows."

"What would you play if you do?" Julia asked as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"I don't know," Beckett answered with a smile. "Why are you asking Julia?"

"Just wondering," the little girl replied as she changed into her pajama pants. She then went to her mother and hugged her tightly saying, "I wish you didn't have a case."

"It's alright," Beckett replied, rubbing her back before they parted. "Who knows, your daddy and I might get an idea for a book."

"You should, didn't you say you were gonna have Green know how to ride horses," Julia said.

"I remember that too," Castle said from the doorway. He smiled when the two inside looked at him and he said, "Sorry, I figured that was long enough for her to change."

"It was," Beckett said. "Go brush your teeth." When she and her husband were alone in the room she said, " _Are you tired_?"

" _I'm still counting on that bath_ ," Castle replied, knowing why she'd asked him that.

Beckett merely replied to that with a smile before she heard bare feet running down the hall before Eliza burst inside. "Sweetie," she said with a slight laugh as the toddler came to her. "And no socks," she said with a sigh.

"Believe me, I did try to get them on," Martha said, coming inside. "But besides that she's ready for bed."

"So am I," Julia said, coming from the bathroom. She then took her father's hand as they all went over to Eliza's room, Macca following them after coming up the stairs. She watched their parents put her little sister up on the bed and then hurried over so she could say goodnight to their grandmother with her as Martha was soon taking Eliza onto her lap.

"Oh, looks like Macca has come to say goodnight to you too," Castle's mother said as the dog pushed its nose against the toddler's leg.

Being helped down to the ground Eliza wrapped her arms around Macca tightly and kissed the side of his head. She giggled when the Wolfhound licked at her cheek and said, "Night Macca, go to sleep too."

"Come here," Martha said, picking her back up. She hugged her granddaughters tightly to her and said, "I love you both Julia, Eliza. Sweet dreams tonight and I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you Gram," Eliza said first before Martha shared a kiss with her.

"I love you too Gram," Julia said. "Will you walk with us to school?"

"I'll see," Martha said. She gave them both a final hug before letting go of them and moved once Eliza was on the bed.

"Night Jules," Eliza said, hugging her sister tightly.

"Night, I'll see you in the morning Lizzy," Julia said before she kissed her sister's cheek and smiled when she kissed hers.

"I love you Eliza," Castle said, sitting on the edge of the bed then once Julia had gotten down from it. "And of course, sweet dreams."

"Thank you Daddy, I love you," Eliza said before she hugged him tightly and then shared a kiss with him. When her mother came over to the bed she put her legs under the covers and then wrapped her arms around Beckett's neck. "Love you too Mommy," she said seriously.

"I love you Eliza," Beckett replied. She kissed her and then said, "Come on you need to lie down." She couldn't help smiling as the toddler pouted for a moment before doing so and after she was sure she had her stuffed horse and Rupert doll she stood to tuck her in. Pressing a kiss to Eliza's forehead she went over to the door where Castle and Julia were waiting for her. "Where's Macca?" she asked, closing the door slightly after them.

"I think he went downstairs," Julia replied. "Probably to see who's talking."

"He forgot there are more of us in the house now," Castle said, taking Beckett's hand before they started down the stairs. At the bottom he was about to head to the family room when he paused hearing voices in the other direction.

"We just took the game out of the box," Mary said as Castle, Beckett and Julia came over to the kitchen table.

"And brought it here of course," Skye added, petting Macca. "The rest we left for you."

"Thanks," Julia said with a smile before she got onto a chair while her parents were sitting down.

Since it didn't take long to set up the board Castle said as he was shuffling the cards, "Did you explain the case to her?"

"Why don't you ever tell me?" Julia said before Skye could answer that question. When everyone looked at her she made a short sound of annoyance in the back of her throat and said, "I'm not a baby anymore and I know what you mean when you say you have a case."

"Julia," Beckett said, startled to see the real exasperation in her daughter's eyes. "We-"

"Please Mommy, tell me what's going on," Julia said. "I want to know."

"You don't need to," Castle said, seeing that for a moment Beckett was unsure of what to say.

"I won't have nightmares 'cause you won't tell me everything," Julia said firmly. "I know that people murder people, that's what you did when we were in the city; find whoever did it."

"It's not a game," Beckett said.

"I know, it's bad; very bad," Julia answered. "I just don't like you treating me like a baby."

With a sigh Beckett looked to Mary with a slightly questioning expression on her face.

" _I think you could_ ," Mary replied.

" _Just don't tell her details, like how your victims were killed_ ," Skye added.

"Okay but if you have nightmares then we're not going to tell you again," Castle said.

When Julia had nodded, her expression serious, Beckett said, "There were two people… murdered in the woods where the cross country course was."

"Oh… do you know why?" Julia asked.

"We've been wondering the same thing Julia," Skye said as she took the cards that Castle had started to deal out after the little girl had picked three. "We can't figure it out."

"Yet," Julia said.

"Yet," Beckett echoed with a nod.

"No horses were hurt were they?" Julia asked.

Shaking his head Castle said, "This has nothing to do with horses. At least that's what I think."

"We can't be sure," Beckett said, not surprised to see Skye nodding in agreement with her.

Julia looked thoughtful for a moment before she said, "Did you talk to people?"

"We always do," Castle said, knowing she wondered at the way they solved a murder. "You know, there is that take your daughter to work day this year," he mentioned to Beckett.

"We'd have to talk to Brad," Beckett said uneasily. "We can't take her when we're investigating a case."

"What about if you're not?" Julia asked. "I saw the station before you started to work there."

"She makes a good point," Castle said.

"I'll talk to Brad," Beckett said then firmly. "And we'll take you if we're not helping him with a case."

"What about your writing, because that's your other work," Skye said as they waited for Castle to go last to see who'd be moving first.

"Easy, just do that after Eliza's at school," Castle said. He'd rolled a six so he handed the dice to Mary who'd rolled the highest.

"Could I help you write?" Julia asked interestedly.

"Maybe, depends if we in fact write," Castle replied.

"What you were just going to tell her the process? Boring," Beckett said. She smiled at Julia when the little girl giggled softly while they waited for Mary to look at her cards.

"Okay so maybe we could write some," Castle said. "After all you're a writer already."

"Speaking of that," Mary said. "Can I make a guess?" When the others looked at her except her wife she then said, "Professor Plum in the library with the knife."

While sliding a card over to her wife Skye said, "So her book is set to be published?"

"It'll be out next month," Beckett said.

"In time for Alexis to see it," Julia said happily. She then frowned and said, "Do we have to go for that signing?"

"It's not for sure yet," Castle told her. "Our agent said if the book does well we should."

"But we'll be with you if we do," Beckett told her daughter reassuringly. Her phone began to shake in her pocket and she took it out saying, "My dad's home."

"Isn't he a little late?" Castle asked, checking his watch while his wife rolled next.

"There was some traffic," Beckett replied, having been wondering the same. She answered her father's text before moving her piece and handing the dice to Castle.


	8. May Sweet Memories (Part 2)

While she was watching the others move around the board waiting for her turn Julia said, "So is that why you need to go back tomorrow? Because you didn't find anything yet?"

"It is," Beckett replied. "We're not finished with the case until we find out who did it."

Nodding Julia said, "I hope you find them soon."

"Your turn," Castle said, having guessed already.

After they had finished the game, her mother winning, Julia said goodnight to Skye and Mary before she went up to her room with her parents. "Mommy," she said once she was sitting on her bed. "Why did you become a detective?" she asked.

Feeling her husband's hand on her shoulder the second their daughter had finished speaking Beckett reach up to squeeze his hand in reassurance as she tried to think of how to answer that when the little girl was speaking again.

"Is it because of Grandmama?" Julia said softly. When she saw her mother's surprised look she said, "I guessed."

"It is," Beckett said then, since she knew she couldn't lie to the little girl with her having guessed.

"You found who did that right?" Julia asked after she had gone over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"We did," Beckett said, looking at her husband.

"She's right," Castle said quickly. "But it's why your mother wanted to join the police."

"And to help other people who want to find the… killer?" Julia asked. When her parents both nodded she said, "I'm glad you did that for them Mommy, Daddy. And that you still do," looking back and forth between them.

A little fearful that their oldest would ask then why they had stopped and moved to the Hamptons Beckett said, "You need to get to bed Julia."

"Though that was a good idea to delay us saying goodnight," Castle said, feeling the need to lighten up the mood in the room then.

"I wasn't doing that," Julia said, giving him a look.

"It seemed like it," Castle said, sitting where his wife had after their daughter had hugged her a final time. "But you know I love you Julia. Very much."

"Love you too Daddy," the little girl said, embracing him tightly. "I'm glad you help Mommy, that you helped Mommy."

"So am I," Beckett said, smiling at her husband when he glanced at her.

"Here too," Julia added.

"Understandable," Castle said with a nod before he leaned down and shared a kiss with her and then moved out of the way for Beckett.

Tucking her legs under the covers Julia said, "I couldn't help you too? When I'm older?"

"Would you really want to?" Beckett asked, not surprised at that question.

Thinking for a moment Julia shook her head and said, "I think it's better if you and Daddy do that. But if you needed me to help-"

"We'd let you," Castle and Beckett said at the same time. They looked at each other as their daughter giggled softly before Beckett turned back to her.

"But that likely won't happen," she said.

"I think I like writing about crimes better," Julia said. When she saw her parents were looking at her in a little surprise she explained, "I can make it up in my head."

"Yeah, that is nice," Castle said in agreement.

"Okay," Beckett then said to Julia. "No more delaying, I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Mommy," the little girl said, smiling as she knew her mother was kidding. She hugged her tightly before she lay down and watched her mother stand to tuck her in.

Kissing Julia's forehead gently Beckett then left while Castle was scratching behind one of Macca's ears. She waited for him in the doorway and once he was with her she turned off the light before they left their daughter to fall asleep. "It would be an interesting combination," she said as they were heading down the stairs.

"I know, writer and dancer," Castle said. "Do you think she'd take to it though?"

Since she knew he meant when Julia grew up Beckett shrugged and told him, "I can't say, we need to wait and see what happens as she gets older. For now we should talk to our guests."

"Or we could take a bath," Castle said. At the look Beckett gave him he said easily, "Okay then I'll follow your lead love."

Sighing; though there wasn't any kind of exasperation in it; Beckett led the way into the family room where Skye and Mary were talking quietly, their heads leaned in towards one another. "I don't think you need to speak Irish now," she told them to let them know they were entering the room. "Everyone who can't speak it is in their rooms."

"Then we'll move on to something else," Skye replied. She glanced at Beckett a little closer and said, "What is it?"

"Nothing," she replied, shaking her head. Beckett wasn't surprised when both women kept looking at her so she told them about the conversation they'd had about her mother with Julia.

"I don't think you need to be concerned," Mary said since she knew that Castle and Beckett were expecting her to answer. "If she was able to guess what had happened. But she didn't guess any details did she?"

"I don't think she would be able to," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"What if she wants to know when she's older," Beckett said. Glancing at Castle she murmured to him, "I've thought she might want to."

"It makes sense," he replied with a nod.

"That's more up to you," Mary said, thinking at the same time. "I wouldn't tell her before she's much older and really wants to know. But of course it's up to you two how much you say to her."

"Until then," Skye said. "Would you like some more coffee?"

"That would be nice," Castle said, answering for himself and his wife. When they were alone he put his arm around her and said, "Are you okay?"

"I am it's just a little… unexpected line of conversation we had tonight," Beckett replied. She then said, "I guess we should have anticipated her to want to know more about our work that wasn't writing."

"I just hope she doesn't have a nightmare," Castle said. "She has to know it's dangerous."

"She does," Beckett replied. "But I was a little surprised that she asked if she could work with us."

"She did?" Skye said, coming back into the room first.

"Yeah," Castle said. "I wonder if she's thinking because I work with her…"

"It's more than likely," Skye replied, setting two mugs in front of them. "But would you let her?"

"No," Beckett replied firmly.

"I don't know Kate," Castle told his wife. "There might come a point when we could use her help."

"Who me?" Mary asked as she came into the room then.

"No, Julia," Skye said quickly, explaining what the couple had told her.

"Does this run in your family?" Mary said as she sat down with her mug of coffee after giving the other she'd brought in to her wife.

"No but it may," Castle said.

"If anything else, writing about crime," Beckett added. "But we'll see what happens when Julia's older. I keep saying that," she told her husband. "But I really don't want her to know any more than she does already."

"It's enough," Castle said. When she nodded to that he then said, "Okay then I guess we should change the subject to something else."

"How hard is it to learn Japanese?" Beckett asked.

"Well you might have a slight advantage since you know a number of languages already," Skye began.

"I know some basic words," Castle said. "And also I know Chinese."

"He's taught me a little," Beckett said. "But we tend towards Irish."

"So do we," Mary said with a nod. "If you'd like we can start teaching you a little now and then I would recommend finding someone in town who knows it and learn from them."

"You mean Lily," Beckett said with a smile, as her friend had gone to Japan for a year of college.

"Yes," Skye said. "I tried some Japanese with her last year but since you had never asked I never told you about it."

"A long time before we had thought about going there," Castle pointed out.

Skye nodded and then said, "Did you know Brad could speak it?"

"No," Beckett said in surprise. "Though that would make sense if Lily wanted to keep being able to speak it."

"I'll have to throw a phrase at him tomorrow, see how he reacts," Skye said thoughtfully.

"You might want to wait until Lily is home," Castle pointed out. "He misses her."

"And when is she coming back?" Mary asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Beckett said. "She's working out further appearances on the show so once she gets that set she'll come home."

"He needs her back," Skye said. "Though he was nice to me today."

"Maybe he grew up," Mary said. When everyone looked at her she couldn't help laughing and said, "Just a random thought."

"I think you have me in mind, Brad's been mature for… a while now," Castle said.

"And you haven't?" Skye said. "Granted it slips from time to time but I do see you acting an adult when you're with your family."

"What about investigating?" Mary asked, seeing that Beckett was using her mug to hide her smile.

"That's another story," Skye said, smiling broadly at him then. "Remember, I'm observant."

"Did you tell Mary about the women we saw earlier?" Beckett asked Skye as she set down her mug and gently squeezed her husband's arm.

"You mean the couple you caught in bed? I did," the investigator replied. "Why, he didn't stop to stare? What about Brad and that other officer? Slipped my mind to ask."

"No they all turned away," Beckett said. When the two women looked to her she sighed and said, "I did too. But I was surprised no one tried to look back in that room."

"That surprises me too," Mary said. "There's always that damn fascination with two women together that men have."

"Has that been a problem for you?" Castle asked.

"Slightly," Skye said. "We've gotten comments every once in a while but in large part we're left alone. Which is fine with me. And you two?"

"What?" Castle asked, confused at that.

"Yes," Beckett answered, having a harder time then to hide her smile. "They ask why I'm with him."

Groaning in frustration Castle said, "It's not the same as what you've heard I'm sure."

"In a way it is," Skye said. " _Shikashi karera wa ai ga nandearu ka o shirimasen_."

"True love," Mary said. "Though I think you started out on the Japanese a little too soon. Or you should have said something less complicated."

"Very true _grá_ ," Skye replied. "I said, but they don't know what love is."

"I guess," Castle said. "Are we going to start right now?"

"If you'd like to," Skye replied. "But I wonder if we might begin tomorrow, perhaps I can teach you when we have the chance while we're investigating."

"Sure," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"Then _oyasumi_ for now," Skye said, standing up.

" _Oyasumi_ , we'll see you tomorrow," Beckett said, following hers and Mary's example and standing up herself.

" _Wareware wa ashita o ai shimashou_ ," Skye replied.

"We're not going to have you here long enough to learn much," Castle said, knowing the woman had repeated what his wife had said after her goodnight.

"You'll pick up more in Japan itself," Skye said. "Night."

"Night," Mary said, waving slightly to them before she left hand in hand with her wife.

After taking the mugs into the kitchen Castle turned to his wife before saying, "Now what?"

Beckett studied her husband for a moment before she smiled and said, " _Watashi to kite_ ," as she beckoned him to come with her with her finger though he'd taught her the phrase and already understood it.

"God you're so sexy speaking Japanese," Castle groaned, going to her and allowing her to lead him up the stairs.

* * *

Settling back in the hot water Beckett let out a sigh and said, "You look weird walking around naked."

"You can't even see me," Castle said jokingly. "Though that brings up a something I'd like to ask you, can I join you now Kate?"

Opening her eyes Beckett studied him for a moment before she inclined her head saying, "You might as well, you're probably feeling cold."

"A bit," Castle said before he got into the tub as she moved a little out of the way for him. He went to her quickly once he was in and their lips met, letting him know that he wasn't alone in wanting to have their intimacy. "Despite the case," he said when they'd managed to part after a gentle kiss on the lips once the first had ended. "I am really proud of you Kate."

"I know," Beckett replied. "But I keep forgetting the competition was today."

"You'll remember next time you see the medals," Castle said. "Tomorrow because I'm likely going to get them out of my coat pocket before we take them to school." By then he was on his knees in front of her and asked, "How's your leg?"

"Fine," Beckett said, eyeing him for a moment.

"You're still limping," Castle pointed out.

"Barely," Beckett told him. But she wasn't at all surprised when her husband picked up her leg and began to massage it. She sighed and said, "You can't help yourself can you."

"At least this time I'm not making up an injury," Castle was quick to say. He smiled when she laughed slightly but focused on what he was doing until he had a feeling that she was alright. He watched her for a moment as she was flexing her leg and said, "Better?"

"I think so," Beckett replied. "I'll have to see once I get up."

Castle nodded but didn't move until she looked at him, "We had a shower already."

"I thought you wanted to do this?" Beckett asked, unable to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"I think I changed my mind," Castle admitted.

Leaning back fully against the side of the tub Beckett studied him and then said as she put her hands on either side of her and pushed herself up, "Then we're done."

Castle was a little surprised that she agreed with him and so quickly but didn't ask her why as he rushed to get out before her and snatched her towel to be able to dry her off. He did so a little slowly at first before she put her hand on his shoulder, making him look up at her.

"Hurry," Beckett said simply and seriously. She wasn't surprised when he nodded and then did as she had asked before she was helping him dry off. When she had the towel wrapped around her body she grabbed his hand and pulled him back out to their bed before she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you," she murmured as his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"I love you too Kate," Castle said. He wanted to get the towel off of her body but instead moved to kiss her as she was doing that herself. He allowed her to lead that one and was a little startled when she made it very simple. But he didn't complain as it gave him the chance to grab her towel as soon as they had pulled away from each other. Though his movement was a little rough he then was careful as he pulled the ends of the towel apart a little slowly, staring at her before he had it apart enough to stare into her eyes. "Love," he murmured before leaning down.

Beckett took his kiss, not surprised when her husband at the same time let go of the towel and then pulled her against his body. Since he still had his towel wrapped around his waist she reached down to pull it off and then put her arms around his neck. When they pulled apart she started to speak but was only able to get one word out of her mouth before Castle was kissing her again. That started a long series of brief kisses that she allowed until she made him stop. The second she had though she was suddenly up in his arms, crying out in her surprise before he laid her down in the middle of the bed. "You don't-" she began.

Castle hadn't wanted to interrupt her but he couldn't stop himself as she was too tempting to resist. He took her lips hungrily until their tongues met inside of her mouth and stroked against each other numerous times. "You're…" he started to say before trailing off.

Beckett was a little startled at her husband's sudden cessation of his speaking and said, "You don't need to wait."

"No," Castle said firmly then as he quickly decided what he wanted to do. He kissed her again but kept it swift before he moved down to her neck.

Reaching up to cup the back of his head with her hand Beckett leaned her own back to give him better access as she soon felt that he was searching out her pulse. She trembled when he got to it and proceeded to nibble against it for a long time until he was moving further. "Wait," she gasped, knowing then what he was going to do.

"No," Castle said firmly pressing himself against her as she moaned softly. "Don't worry," he then told her. "I'll make sure that you're taken care of."

"I don't doubt _that_ ," Beckett said. "But I don't want to wait anymore."

"You won't be, I will," Castle said, wondering why she was ignoring that fact.

"For us Rick," Beckett said, reaching in between the two of them to grasp at his erection. She wasn't surprised when he froze at her touch and then suddenly rocked against her, which did take her aback. She smiled slightly before she proceeded to stroke at him, doing so the best she could as they were very close together. But she managed to accomplish it for a time until she suddenly found her arms up on either side of her head and the look in her husband's eyes suddenly made her wonder why exactly she had protested him delaying their lovemaking in the first place. "I-" she started to say when he cut her off by pressing his lips to hers as hard as he could.

Castle wasn't surprised when Beckett wrapped her leg around both of his while they were fighting against each other hungrily. He had no idea how long that went on but by the time they parted they were both panting and he knew her lips were as swollen as his own were though he wasn't looking at them. "Let me," he said abruptly.

"Please," Beckett begged him. She breathed out heavily when he began to stroke her with one hand while the other was holding himself above her. His fingers were soon long gone but they left a trail of sensation after that filled her body and she wondered if it might have been a great idea on his part to pleasure her first. But she smiled as her husband soon added his lips once he reached her breasts, knowing already that she was going to delay things for him as well. The smile slipped off her lips when she couldn't ignore that he was flicking his tongue around her breasts and she gasped out, "God, you don't need to do that anymore!"

A little surprised at the frustration in her voice Castle moved to kiss her deeply but quickly before he moved back down her body. Running his lips around her abdomen he soon reached the apex of her legs which he found spread for him already. Gently he began to stroke at her while he was lying on his stomach and once he was in the right position he leaned down and kissed her sex from top to bottom. He had to quickly hold onto his wife as she jerked against each touch of his lips but he had no problem doing that as it allowed him to continue since he knew she enjoyed it. When he finally stopped he carefully moved his head so he could start to flick his tongue against her clit, not too surprised it was as swollen as it was. He did that a few times before moving away and gently blowing on her skin. Her cry thrilled him and he was quick to move, returning to what he had been doing before until he finally allowed himself to move lower on her.

The feel of her husband's tongue slipping inside of her was too much for Beckett and she was clutching at the pillow below her head. A constant warmth was traveling through her body when Castle began to use a rhythm with his appendage and she was relieved when he put her legs over his shoulders. She was moving too much and was afraid that he was going to be moved away from her though that concern was soon out of her head as he moved a little faster against her. A second later she was nearly clawing at the pillow when his fingers moved against her clit. She turned her head back and forth in an attempt to withstand what he was doing though as time passed and everything built up it was becoming more and more futile.

Castle pulled away and then moved to the inside of her thighs where he began to brush his lips all over before he slowly pulled away. He took a moment to watch her, loving the sight of her panting and slightly writhing against the bed; his body screaming at him to move just slightly to slip inside of her. But he ignored the compulsion and instead forced himself back between her legs. Before he started again he told her, "I love doing this."

Biting her lower lip hard at that; and the fact that her husband had meant every word; Beckett tried to prepare herself for the shock of his lips and tongue again but there was nothing she could do as there was a rush going through every inch of her. She let her pleasure become vocal at that point, her husband worked feverishly she felt and his fingers soon joined in which gave her the sensation that she was falling for a moment.

Castle didn't try to stop, just worked harder and faster as his wife continued to writhe below him until he felt her beginning to slow down. At that point he did stop until he was pulling away from her and again kissing around the inside of her thighs. The way she trembled against him made him wonder if he shouldn't have just made love to her right out. But as she was so close he pushed the thought very quickly out of his head until he knew she was nearly at the point of falling over the edge.

Though she was trying to think of something; anything; to distract herself from what her body was going through still Beckett had to admit defeat. Though it wasn't so much that she was admitting to it, more that she was giving up as things had become far too much for her to handle. She cried out her husband's name, not letting herself restrain herself in any way until finally she could slowly calm down. Panting heavily when she had, still throbbing in the aftermath of her climax, she felt her husband move to lie next to her and she looked at him saying, "You didn't have to."

Not surprised his wife had been able to figure out that he was a little regretful in doing that Castle leaned down and kissed her before saying, "I know but I told you I love doing that."

"So you couldn't resist," Beckett said teasingly.

"Of course not," Castle said, bringing her closer to him. He quickly moved to lay with her and wasn't surprised when she turned slightly onto her side so he could press up against her back. Sliding one arm under her neck he reached with his other hand and grabbed her pendant as she held onto the back of his shoulder before they kissed gently. "You're thinking of doing the same," he said after they'd parted.

"It's only fair," Beckett said simply, feeling his fingers moving slightly on her chest. She couldn't see him doing it but was sure that he was stroking at her aquamarine. "You can," she then told him.

"Are you sure?" Castle said.

"I'll have to do something for you afterwards," Beckett said. "But I don't mind that."

Castle couldn't stop himself from smiling and he leaned over, kissing her a little more intently but more sensuously than anything else. When he slowly pulled away from her he said, "I don't think I'd mind it either." He took her pervert comment before he brushed his lips against hers and then reached down to very gently cup his hand over her breast. He stared into her eyes while he moved his fingers a little and he said, "This is it."

"Until we get to Tahiti? Or my birthday?" Beckett asked. She couldn't help smile as he looked torn at that and said, "We don't have to wait that long."

"No this trip is for your birthday," Castle said with a slight sigh. "You can decide."

"Then my birthday," Beckett answered. She wasn't surprised when her husband slumped against her back and she then informed him, "But for now… we have tonight." And with that she closed the space in between them to kiss him as deeply as she could before he was responding and she turned to him to take him more easily while they clung to each other as tightly as was possible.

"You're asking too much," Castle said when they had finally parted.

"Except I didn't bring it up, you did," Beckett said simply.

Castle started to open his mouth to reply to that when she gently pinched his side and he refrained from speaking. He kissed her again and when they'd stopped he moved to get on top of her when she stopped him. "What?" he started to say. But he quickly remembered what they'd been talking about earlier and he said, "You don't need to."

"I'm aware of that," Beckett said, cupping his face with her hands and bringing him down to her to kiss him. It was brief and she was soon saying, "I'm always aware but I don't mind."

With the way her voice was very stern at the end of that Castle could only nod and let her lead him onto his back where he took another kiss from her. "I have to warn you-" he started to say when she had moved away and was kissing her way over his chest.

"I know, I'd be in the same situation if I'd started things out first," Beckett replied before continuing down further. She didn't stop until she had reached his erection, a little in sympathy with him at the sight of it curved up on his stomach. She took it in her hand; being careful in her movements; before lowering her mouth around him.

Castle hoped that at the same moment she was doing that he was breathing as he didn't want to risk passing out while he watched her. But it was hard not to do that anyways as the pleasure from her mouth was as if he'd been slapped. It was sensation that reached up through his body and he was glad he'd said the warning as he knew he was not going to be able to last for very long. "Kate…" he groaned, feeling the need to suddenly apologize.

Hearing his tone Beckett was able to discern what was going through his mind and she moved to lie against his side while she took him in hand. She didn't say anything for a moment, just wanting to watch him as she pleasured him manually for a while. The way his face was beginning to contort in pleasure she knew she hadn't been mistaken and she finally spoke. "You know you don't have to last that long every time," she began.

"For you-" Castle started to say before he was cut off by his wife's lips on his. When she pulled away he groaned and said, "You're going to have to work me up again."

"I don't think I'll have a problem doing that," Beckett said as she glanced at his length. "It might be one of those nights."

"Oh fuck, it might," Castle said, nearly hissing. He felt her moving then and looked on as she slid back down his body. He tried to control himself and not thrust into her when he was back in her mouth but it was nearly impossible not to move slightly. He was watching her then and when she glanced up at him he exhaled loudly, her eyes showing the slight laughter that she couldn't express at that time. "I love you," he said as meaningfully as he could then, reaching down to brush his fingertips against her cheek.

A little surprised at that Beckett tried to turn her attention back to what she was doing and soon managed to. After a little more time of working over him, using the same rhythm he had on her, she could feel his hand that had moved to the back of her head starting to slide up and down a little hurriedly.

Trying to hold out for just a bit longer Castle lost that fight when his wife's hand was suddenly working in conjunction with her mouth. He called out her name, not really hearing himself but knowing his tone was one of joy, and he felt her still pleasuring him which made him groan a little towards the end before he slumped on the bed. He then thought of something and said in concern, "Did I-"

"You didn't," Beckett replied easily, knowing he was worried about moving too hard against her. She moved to lie next to him and kissed him gently before pulling away. "Now, should we start or do you need to rest?" she asked him as she held onto him.

Looking down at himself Castle thought for a moment and said, "Just a second."

"Okay," Beckett said in amusement. She kissed his cheek and then pressed her own against his shoulder before he wrapped his arm around her tightly. They were silent for a while before she then told him, "I love you too."

"I'm really glad to hear that, especially after what you just did for me," Castle replied. He could almost feel her rolling her eyes before she moved to prop herself above him, her cheek on her palm. "I forgot to ask, do you really think you can go that long?" he asked.

"Again, we've done it before," Beckett said easily. "And it'll make it that much sweeter when we get to the home."

Thinking that over Castle then said, "I guess so."

"But," Beckett then said. She wasn't surprised when her husband turned his attention to her immediately and told him, "When we get there we could maybe… set a goal for Saturday and Sunday."

"A goal," Castle said. When his wife just looked at him he breathed out and said, "I look forward to that and since it's going to be your birthday I'll go ahead and let you decide that too."

"I'm surprised," Beckett said with a smile. "I thought you'd take it."

"I could but I want you to want to look forward to those goals," Castle explained. "And not just go along with it since you gave me the choice."

"Good," Beckett said. She had to fight a smile as he looked at her in slight confusion and then told him, "Should I tell you the number I'm thinking of now?"

"Sure," Castle said, not too surprised that she'd already thought of it.

"Ten," Beckett said. She immediately felt her husband's body tense up and she kissed him gently on the lips before pulling back saying, "We can go over that."

"You know me too well," Castle said, since he always went in with the idea of trying to surpass whatever number they told one another. He then wrapped his arms around her tightly as they proceeded to kiss and then pulled her on top of his body. His hands were clutching at the small of her back before one gently cupped her ass. He felt her jerk against him before it began to caress her.

Beckett wasn't sure when exactly she ended up on her back but she suddenly was and went along with it as her arms wrapped around her husband's neck. They didn't part for very long before they were kissing again and she moved against him slightly though she couldn't discern if he was ready yet. When he pulled away from her she watched him go down to her breasts, kissing and running his hands over the mounds before he finally took her right one and proceeded to suckle her nipple. Her fingers were sliding through his hair as she moaned, the jolts from each suck of his mouth and pass with his tongue making her feel a little hot. When he moved away from her she wanted to protest but then recalled what she had been trying to do before. She reached down and grasped his member, moving her fingers around a little so he was soon thrusting against her. "Oh thank god," she said in relief.

Moving slightly at that; though he'd been about to do that before she grabbed him; Castle used her help to align with her sex and finally he slid inside of her. "Kate," he groaned as beneath him she was groaning in pleasure. He had no idea why he was moving so slowly but he was enjoying it until they were finally fully coupled together. He sighed deeply, just feeling them together for the moment before he brushed his lips around hers.

"Rick," Beckett said, finally having to stop him. "I'm ready." She wasn't surprised when he nodded, as he knew she could feel that, and she then instructed him, "Fuck me love." It seemed that was what he wanted to hear to begin, as soon after he was thrusting inside of her and roughly. She gasped out and tried to wrap her legs around his waist but her muscle protested the movement, so instead she just put one up around him. She cried out as his next thrust was deep and she told him to move though she couldn't finish it, interrupted when he suddenly crushed her lips underneath his own. But while their tongues were coming together and dueling hungrily she felt him lunging with his legs against her. It was enough to help him speed up and though she didn't want to she had to pull away to cry out hard in her delight, amazed that she managed to say his name with that.

Remembering her slight injury Castle had moved his legs in the way he had because he knew without both legs up he wasn't going to be able to get the depth he had before. Pulling away from her lips he said, "Do you want to-"

"No stay where you are," Beckett replied, already knowing what he wanted to do. She didn't really want to attempt being on top of him, suddenly telling him, "Stay on me tonight."

Shuddering in pleasure as he could tell that she was serious with that Castle kissed her again but kept it simple before he pulled away. "You want more already?" he asked, nearly stammering but just keeping from doing so. He was startled when she only nodded to his question but shook again and told her, "Me too." And with that he was thrusting faster and harder than he'd been before; at least he thought he was. Everything he was feeling with his wife was melding into one sensation, one that seared into his body and made him think he was going to end up passing out. He wanted to make her do so too and he tried even harder to get deeper within her; at the same time pulling her leg around his waist underneath his arm. He could feel his skin damp with sweat but didn't care as he felt her body was slick with it too. He then moved to her lips and mumbled against them, saying whatever was in his mind and hoping that what ended up coming out of his mouth wasn't too filthy.

Though she had no idea that Castle was a little concerned about his language Beckett found herself enjoying what he was saying immensely as it was adding to the arousal that was going through her body. He was varying his rhythm against her as he was speaking and it was making her feel him differently, almost as if he was stopping and starting again but not exactly that. It didn't matter that he wasn't, there was enough enjoyment to be had in what she was feeling of him and she reached her hands up from his shoulders to his head. She raked her nails over his scalp and made him jerk slightly against her before he was moving away from her breasts where he'd managed to drift down to. "Don't stop… please," she begged him a second before he did so. She swore bitterly and then hooked her leg that was next to his in between them saying, "It's been long enough!"

"Not really," Castle said firmly, looking at her. He breathed out slightly and said, "How can you last?" as he knew that she'd been more aroused than he was when they started. He never got an answer, wondering if maybe her flexing herself around him was supposed to be it. He decided it was and he began to move but he thrust very slowly and carefully against her, breathing hard immediately as they stared into each other's eyes all while they were doing that. "Kate…" he murmured before she was pulling him down roughly to kiss her. They were a little frantic at first before they calmed down and then finally evened out, their tongues seeming to want to drift in between their mouths. All at the same time they were moving together, his wife having followed him very quickly. Finally he had to breathe and once he'd gotten a few quick gasps he moved over to her ear where he whispered, "I want to stop."

Beckett groaned at that but knew there was no real way she could stop him and finally she allowed him to do so, breathing heavily as he slumped slightly against her. She stroked the back of his head, his shoulders and his back before he was raising his head. "Do you worry not lasting long-"

"I know what it does to you when you come my love," Castle said seriously. He wasn't surprised when she bit her lower lip and then looked away, leaning down and capturing that lip in between his teeth. He commenced thrusting again while he was nibbling at it a bit harder than he normally would have. But she jerked her body against his; destroying their pace on her end; and he had what he wanted. "I want you," he couldn't help saying.

"Then don't stop!" was all Beckett could say since she knew that he meant he was ready for them to finish. She had been for a while but waited for him and when he began to go even faster against her she was crying out in pleasure, holding onto him tightly as she broke. Her back arching she found herself writhing on the bed for a second time because of Castle as she cried, "Oh god, Rick please don't stop… I want to feel you… please!" She didn't think it was because of her command but it almost seemed like it as her husband was very quickly orgasming with her. She held onto him as tightly as possible, wanting him deeper in her as they rode out their mutual ecstasy and feeling her head literally spinning as her body was almost on fire.

A few last rough thrusts once he felt his wife limp below him on the bed and Castle was following her, just managing not to collapse entirely on her. Breathing roughly he said, "You're sure you-"

Covering his mouth with her hand Beckett said, "I don't think I can go right to it at this second. But yes, give us a little time." He looked like he had something he wanted to say, so she uncovered his mouth but not before she gave him a peck on the lips.

" _I love you_ ," Castle said simply, using Irish since he'd said that to her already that night.

" _I love you too_ ," Beckett replied, smiling before she pulled him down to her and they began to kiss once more.

* * *

Her eyes flying open she looked around before she sat up and calmed down when she saw more than the darkness that had filled her nightmare. Beckett put her hand up to her chest where she could feel the lingering phantom pain at her scar before she quickly got out from underneath the covers, trying not to wake up Castle at the same time. She went into the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. After she'd dried off her face she wasn't at all surprised to see that her husband was behind her in her reflection. "I-" she started to say after she had turned to him.

Castle pulled his wife to him after he took the last step towards her, embracing her and running his hand over her hair. He was a little concerned as he'd never seen her like that after a nightmare; as he could tell she had had one; and he pressed his lips against her temple saying, "Love?"

"Before I tell you," Beckett said; as she knew that she needed to explain to him what she was going through and realizing she wanted to. "I need to get an aspirin."

"I'll get it," Castle replied before he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He rushed out of the room; since they'd gotten dressed in their pajamas after they'd managed to stop making love; and went downstairs to grab her some water.

Beckett was leaning back against the headboard by the time her husband had returned and had her eyes closed, trying to take the pounding in her head. She looked up at him when he touched her shoulder and took the water and aspirin he handed to her.

Watching her take the medicine Castle waited until the glass was on her nightstand before carefully wrapping his arm around her waist. He was a little startled when she suddenly turned to him, pressing so tightly to him that he pulled her onto his lap. When she didn't move or protest that he wrapped his arms more securely around her saying, "You don't have to tell me."

"No I want you to know about this," Beckett replied. "Even though this hasn't happened to me since before we got together." She took a moment to gather her thoughts and then finally said, "I don't know if I can call it a nightmare. I don't see anything; it's all what I hear."

"When you were shot," Castle said simply. At her nod he kissed her gently on the lips saying, "The murders-"

"I am okay," Beckett assured him. "I wasn't kidding."

"I was going to say that the murders must have brought this on," Castle said. "I know you're okay now. But… you really don't see anything."

"I don't know why it is that the darkness has become my weakness," Beckett replied.

"It's not a weakness," Castle was very quick to tell her. "It's more of the fact that you don't like not knowing what you face." He wasn't surprised when she nodded and he then told her, "Neither do I."

Beckett knew that he wasn't kidding and she cupped his cheek to make him tilt his head down to her before they tenderly kissed each other. "We need to get some sleep," she said after they'd parted and were silent for a while.

"We don't need to right now," Castle said, having been rubbing her back gently. He pressed his lips against her forehead again and said, "Headache?"

"A little better," Beckett replied, cuddling close against his chest. "I never told you about my first competition did I?"

"A little I know you placed," Castle said.

"Hmm, I did and I saw my parents after," Beckett said, feeling the warmth from his body as he put both his arms very securely around her. She told him about how she had spoken with them after and hers and her mother's discussion.

"I wouldn't blame her for being proud of you," Castle said. "Since I know how that feels."

Beckett couldn't help smiling at that and said, "She didn't try to live through me you know."

"From what I know about your mom I didn't think she'd be that kind of mother," Castle said. "Neither are you. You've let the girls decide what they want to do and support them." He kissed the top of her head and said, "I've mentioned you're a wonderful mother right?"

"You've said," Beckett said. "And since it's a little unfair if I don't say it, you're a great father yourself."

"As long as it's legal I'll support anything our daughters do," Castle replied after he murmured a thanks to her for that. He then smiled and said, "What did you do after the competition?"

"We went to San Francisco," Beckett replied with a smile at the memory. "And I took them to Fisherman's Wharf."

"You were the tour guide?" Castle asked.

"I was, though I didn't know as much as Julia had when we went," Beckett said. She then grew serious and said to her husband, "I want to see them."

"Sure," Castle replied as he let go of her then and watched her get off the bed before following. He held her hand as they went down to Eliza's room and he felt her lean against him while they watched their youngest sleeping. "She's okay," he murmured to her, careful to keep the volume of his voice as low as possible.

Beckett merely nodded to that but didn't move, glad that he didn't try to stop her until she was ready to go over to Julia's room. They watched her for a while before they turned to go to their room and came across Skye just coming up from the stairs.

"Hullo," the woman said a little uncertainly. "I… had some trouble sleeping."

"Are you alright?" Beckett asked, seeing the woman's eyes were a little red.

"Yes, just remembering my father," Skye said. She then looked past the two and watched as her wife went straight to her, wrapping her arms around her.

"She'll be alright," Mary said as she then led her wife down the hall to their room.

"Wait," Skye said turning. "Kate are you-"

"I'm okay," Beckett replied, not surprised the woman had caught on to her mood as well. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Night," Skye said simply before she and Mary left them.

"Mommy?" Julia asked, coming to her doorway.

"Sweetie," Beckett said, going over to her then and wrapping her arms around her. "I'm sorry if we woke you up. You need-"

"Did she have a nightmare Daddy?" Julia asked, stopping before her mother could get her into her room.

"She did but she's okay," Castle said. "We were just checking on you and your sister."

Julia wanted to protest going to bed herself but her mother was firmly leading her to it and said, "You're going to be tired tomorrow."

"Not as much as you will," Beckett told her. She motioned for Castle to follow her and she allowed him to hug their daughter tightly before they shared a kiss. "So go to sleep."

"Macca-" Julia began to say as the dog wasn't with her anymore.

"He's right here," Castle told her.

"Oh, you're cold Macca," Julia said worried, hugging him as tightly as she could. "He-"

"He'll warm up," Beckett assured her though she allowed the little girl a bit more time to hug the Wolfhound. After she thought it had been more than long enough she had her oldest get up on the bed and then hugged her tightly. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Mommy," Julia replied. "Daddy's with you so don't be… sad."

"I won't," Beckett replied with a smile at the little girl's hesitation at the end. She kissed her gently before tucking her back in and once she was sure Julia and Macca were set she went to Castle who was standing a little away from the bed. She let him take her hand and yawned slightly before they got to their bed while he closed the door behind him. When she heard the lock she shook off her slight fatigue and looked at him. "You-" she started to say.

"No," Castle said, shaking his head as he lay down with her. "I just want you to sleep tomorrow morning." He was about to take her in his arms when she was suddenly reaching between them and when she very firmly grasped his member he froze. "Love, I swear I wasn't thinking-" he started to say in a little bit of a panic as he was very aroused.

"I know but now I am," Beckett murmured to him before she pressed her lips against his. She was relieved when he kissed her back and then held onto her tightly before they were very rapidly undressing one another.

Making love the two didn't say a word that time, finding that they didn't really need to while they were so busy trying to make sure the nightmare that Beckett had had didn't linger. It worked, as by the time they were orgasming together she couldn't recall having had it and neither could Castle. They remained together even after they had calmed down and kissed for a little longer before they finally had to admit that they were too tired to do much else than that.

"You know what I love about you," Castle said in the silence of the room.

"Hmm?" Beckett asked slightly sleepily. She had expected him to answer that but when there was no answer she raised her head from his shoulder, thinking that he was asleep. But instead he was just looking at her and she said, "You…" knowing he was insinuating the word everything with that. "I love that about you too."

"Warm?" Castle asked as he made sure the covers were secure around them both.

"Very," Beckett replied. She smiled and then said, "Thank you."

"You've helped me," Castle said easily. "And of course I don't want you to go through this on your own. You don't need to."

"I really haven't had this dream since then," Beckett replied. "It wasn't as bad as it could have been," she then said to him after there was a pause.

"I could tell," Castle replied. He leaned down and kissed her gently before saying, "Let's get some sleep my love."

"I was about to," Beckett said. She settled herself against his side and murmured a goodnight. "I can't wait for Thursday," she said suddenly after he had told her the same.

"I know neither can I," Castle replied. "Now that we have that goal you want to set," he added.

"Pervert," Beckett replied with a smile on her face.

"I can't help that Kate," Castle replied, kissing her forehead.

Giving a mock sigh Beckett then said, "Go to sleep Rick." She wasn't surprised when after he had said the same to her he was quickly asleep, knowing he had to have been tired after their impromptu lovemaking since she'd insisted he remain on top of her. She pressed close to him and closed her eyes but couldn't help the smile on her face as she felt a sense of contentment along with satiety in his arms. It didn't take long until she was asleep but it felt that her smile was still on her face as she fell into dreams of her husband that carried her through the rest of the night.


	9. Some Kind Of Game

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was great to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so I want to get to my thank yous for them! MichelleBell16 (Great to read that you enjoyed the last chapters, always great to hear too! Also nice that you're glad Skye's going to help them with the investigation; was hoping readers would think that. And I was really pleased to see you enjoyed Skye and Mary having dinner with them and also playing with them as well after that, couldn't not include them in that. I wasn't surprised that you were about Julia asking why Beckett became a detective but I thought she would want to eventually know. But really happy that you thought Castle and Beckett handled that question well as I wasn't sure about it as I wrote it! And I'm so, so happy that you're looking forward to reading more yet again and now you can!), TORONTOSUN (Very happy that you enjoyed the way the girls jumped into Beckett's arms since I wanted to convey their exuberance, lol, so nice that you made a note of it. And so glad that you liked the way Castle was careful with Beckett that night since I'm sure you enjoyed the love scenes!), vetgirlmx (Happy to see you thought the last chapter was very nice. And I wasn't surprised to see you mentioning them relaxing after their day, glad you thought it was nice they got to do that. And I laughed a bit when you mentioned them having a lot of people visiting them but you're right they do so they do seem to have a full house a lot. I'm really pleased to see that you like that they tell Alexis about their cases. And you're right, that's a way they keep things normal with her even though she's in another country. I was surprised to see I'd surprised you with Julia asking about Beckett's mom but yeah, did want it to be a surprise for Beckett when she did that. And yeah, I did kind of want to show her as being like Castle in that respect so she would want to know the whole story. I'm not surprised that you weren't that Beckett had the nightmare she did or that you were glad it wasn't that bad and also that she was able to forget it quickly. So happy that you can't wait to read the next chapter and now you don't need to anymore!) and Noelia (You're welcome for keeping up with this series of stories. The state of the show kind of spurs me to do that and improve where I see there are places to do that. And I'm so, so happy that my stories make you feel better with everything going on with the show! That's actually why I write 'cause doing that makes me feel better, especially now.). Thanks so much for the reviews, I appreciate them so much and loved reading them too as I always do!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is from the song _Get Me Out of Here_ by Paul McCartney, from the collector's edition of his album _New_.

Some Kind Of Game

The smell of coffee made Castle blink his eyes a few times before he was aware he was awake and he looked up, seeing his wife standing next to the bed. "You made coffee?" he groaned a little as he was stretching his legs at the same time.

"Good morning," Beckett replied with a slight smile. She watched as Castle sat up and rubbed his face a few times before he looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"You're dressed," Castle said. He glanced over at the door and said, "If they'd come in to see me?"

"They wouldn't have," Beckett said firmly as he got out of bed. "I checked on them and they were asleep."

"Good," Castle said a little absently as he was throwing on his pajamas. "Thank you for the coffee," he told her when he'd gone back to her. He then leaned down and brushed his lips against hers; feeling her responding to him quickly; before he pulled away. "Morning," he told her simply.

Beckett smiled and then let him lead her onto the bed before he gave her her mug. She took a few sips and said, "It's a little early," after she'd seen he'd done the same.

"I had a feeling," Castle replied. "We never sit like this unless we're up early." He then reached out to her and ran his hand over her hair saying, "Did you sleep alright?"

"I did, I just woke up," Beckett explained, knowing he was a little concerned about her after her nightmare the night before. "And you?"

"I'm okay," Castle said.

"Rick," Beckett said. When he looked at her she shook her head with a slight smile before leaning over and kissing him. Their lips met gently before she pulled away enough to look him in the eye. "Did you hear what I said?"

"I did and I stand by my response," Castle said firmly before he was pulling her to him for another kiss. That one he made deeper and he was suddenly frustrated by their coffee as he couldn't hold onto her as he wanted to do. But she was responding eagerly to him so he kept that up until finally he had pulled away from her, doing so very carefully and slowly. Sighing he said, "We couldn't…"

"We don't have that much time," Beckett replied. She wasn't surprised when her husband looked at her in slight confusion as her tone had been one of amusement. "You forgot about what we talked about last night already?"

"No but I was hoping you'd forgotten the embargo we had on ourselves," Castle said. He laughed when she pushed him back by his shoulder; carefully so he wouldn't spill his coffee; and he then brought her back against him as they continued to drink. "So I guess now is the time to go back to the case," he said after a while of silence.

"Not yet we still have to get the girls up and have breakfast and go to school," Beckett said. "I wonder if Skye's okay."

"Yeah you know I was wondering about that last night but I was a little more concerned about you," Castle said then. When Beckett looked at him he explained, "I wonder why she dreamt of her father."

"You're so sure she did?" Beckett asked. At his nod she then said, "I did too. But you realize not everything you experience is going to influence your dreams."

"I don't know," Castle said. "We haven't come up against a murder where there's a sharpshooter and the night after you have…"

"But what exactly would cause her to dream of her father," Beckett said, repeating his question.

"Riding?" Castle guessed.

"Maybe but please don't ask her about that," Beckett told him.

"Don't worry I won't," Castle assured her, taking her empty mug and setting it aside with his own. "Because I get the feeling Mary would kick my ass if I did."

"She would," Beckett said in amusement, letting him pull her over onto his lap. Before she could say anything else he was kissing her and she allowed him to, wrapping her arms around him as that one was a lot more passionate than what they'd exchanged so far that day. She responded to him enthusiastically holding onto him tightly while their tongues were fighting in her mouth, tasting him and the coffee they'd just drunk at that same time.

When they'd finally parted from the second kiss Castle told her, "This is going to be a pain."

"A pain?" Beckett asked in amusement. She kissed him quickly on the lips before getting off of him and said, "Don't put me on your lap first off and second you said we should stop."

"I might retract that statement," Castle said.

"You might but I think I'd like to stick to it," Beckett said, looking at her phone and turning off the alarm as it was only a minute away from going off. She smiled as her husband came to her and she said, "We have to get up."

"I know but just one more?" Castle asked. When she met him a second later he felt like cheering in relief but couldn't since he was a little occupied with her lips. He had no idea if they'd managed to go into a second kiss but once they stopped he said, "You're going to torture me."

"Why not," Beckett said. She smiled when Castle frowned at that but was quick to kiss him before she pulled away. "We need to go."

"I'm following," Castle said simply before he moved out of her way so she could climb off the bed on his side. He went with her over to their closet where he changed as she did saying, "You think they mind that much?"

"Again with this," Beckett said to him teasingly after she had her blouse buttoned.

"Okay so maybe they don't but I feel kind of guilty we've never taken them there," Castle told his wife.

"I'm sure one day we might but I think the better place to take them would be to Hawaii," Beckett said as she sat down to put on her boots.

"You want to keep Tahiti for just us?" Castle said as he leaned against the shelves since he was finished.

"That would be nice," Beckett replied. "But you never know what might happen."

"True," Castle said. "You're not going to wear your Windsors?"

"No I felt a little awkward investigating all day in my uniform for the competition," Beckett replied.

"One of them," Castle pointed out before they went together into the bathroom.

"One of them," Beckett answered before she gave her husband a look.

Castle merely smiled at her before he bent down to wash his face and after he had combed his hair he was finished, going out to check on the weather while his wife was finishing up.

"How does it look?" Beckett called out to him. "Also how is your knee?"

Chuckling slightly at that Castle called back, "It's sunny, so I think we'll be able to walk." He then thought of something and going to the doorway asked her, "Do you think Eliza will be alright with Mary for that long?"

"Sure," Beckett said. "She's taken to her which is a surprise since it usually takes a little longer for Eliza to trust a stranger like that."

"She might remember her from last summer," Castle said.

"She might," Beckett said, a little doubtfully. She walked up to him and when he wouldn't get out of her way she said his name with a slight warning tone to it.

"One more?" Castle asked.

Groaning and rolling her eyes; more as an affectation than any real indication of annoyance; Beckett shared a kiss with him but kept that one brief. "I don't want them to be late," she told her husband firmly before he stepped out of the way and she took his hand as she walked by him.

"Another?" Castle asked before she reached the door. He couldn't help laughing when she glanced back at him and he said, "Later."

"If even that," Beckett shot back though she wasn't surprised when he didn't fall for that. "Get Eliza," she said.

"Sure," Castle replied as he went down the hall further, knowing that she was worried about their oldest after she had woken up the night before.

Entering Julia's room and finding her sitting up in bed and looking out her window through the blinds Beckett said, "You did sleep right?"

Smiling at her mother the little girl said, "I did Mommy. What about you?"

Not surprised that her daughter had grown serious asking her that Beckett said, "I did, you can ask your daddy if you don't believe me." She watched Macca jump down from the bed before she went the rest of the way to the bed.

"But you're okay Mommy?" Julia asked as she slipped off and hugged her mother tightly.

"I'm fine, ready for breakfast," Beckett said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Though I did have a cup of coffee with your daddy."

"Oh good," Julia said, smiling. "Should I get dressed?"

"I think so," Beckett said. As Julia was going over to where her uniform was she was about to tell her that she was going to see her sister when the little girl spoke before she could do so.

"Can you stay?" Julia asked softly as she held her uniform against her chest. "I don't need help but…"

"Of course," Beckett said quickly. She sat on the edge of the bed and said, "Just next week and then you have Thanksgiving break."

"I know," Julia said, taking off her shirt. "But there's still this week."

"It'll go by very fast," Beckett said, folding the shirt carefully.

"Did Daddy say about Tahiti?" Julia then asked as she started to button her white shirt.

"Come here," Beckett said, motioning to her daughter. When she was standing in front of her she took over with the buttons and then asked, "What do you mean?"

"Did he say we were gonna miss you?" Julia asked.

"He did," Beckett said with a smile. When she finished with the last button she kissed her cheek and said, "But I told him you and Eliza would be fine without us."

"Yeah, Grandpapa will come on Friday so we can see him then," Julia said, nodding. "And you'll call us."

"Like we always do," Beckett replied easily as she folded Julia's pajama pants and made sure she could get her thick white leggings on before she handed her her plaid skirt. "Will you be warm?" she asked once Julia went to her.

"They're thick," the little girl replied with a nod. "Will you?"

"I have a blazer on the railing next to the stairs," Beckett said. She wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly and said, "I love you sweetie."

"What's wrong Mommy?" Julia asked in concern.

"Nothing, it just hit me that you're growing up so fast," Beckett replied, pulling back so she could look at her.

"I could try and stop," Julia said.

"I don't think you can," Beckett said, cupping her cheek with her hand.

"Will you brush my hair?" Julia then asked, thinking that might make her mother stop thinking about that.

"Yes, get your brush for me," Beckett told her. She watched her daughter hurry over to her bathroom and wondered why that feeling had hit her so hard. She guessed it was because she was thinking of how she had comforted her oldest after she'd had nightmares; as opposed to the night before when Julia had done that for her a little; and sighed slightly before she shook that off.

"Can I ask about Thanksgiving Mommy? Or is it too soon?" Julia said as she handed her mother the brush and climbed onto the bed to sit in front of her.

"Let me ask you first do you want your hair done up in any way?" Beckett asked.

"Just a headband please," Julia replied.

"Then to answer your question it's not too soon," Beckett answered. "What do you want to know sweetie?"

"Are we still going to get the tree that day?" Julia asked.

Smiling, as that had been Castle's request, Beckett said, "We will but don't expect your grandpapa to come with us."

"I'm not," Julia said. "I just hope he watches while we decorate."

"You don't think he'd join in?" Castle asked as he appeared in the doorway with Eliza who he set down so she could run to her mother.

"I don't know. Good morning sweetie," Beckett said, realizing why it had taken the two so long to join them since Eliza had a French braid in her hair. She leaned over and shared a kiss with her youngest before finishing the last of Julia's hair. "Any trouble?"

"I had to redo the braid," Castle explained. "Are you okay with them?" When his wife just gave him a look he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it before he left saying, "I'll be downstairs."

"Daddy, the coffee!" Julia cried, coming to the doorway of the bathroom. When she heard a faint, "I've got it," she laughed and said, "He knew already," to her sister.

"Good morning everyone," Skye said then appearing in the doorway. She glanced at Beckett and when the woman smiled slightly she did so too. "We slept well I'm hoping."

"We did," Beckett said. "Martha-" she started to say as she went over to Julia to help her with her headband.

"Is awake," Martha herself said as she came up behind the two women. She smiled when Eliza ran to her and called, "We'll be downstairs."

"So will we," Beckett said, finishing with Julia. She took her hand before they followed the McDouglases down the stairs and then let her daughter go to run ahead to the kitchen with Martha and Eliza. "Are you alright?" she asked in a low tone of voice as Skye stopped walking then.

"Oh sure," the woman replied, turning to her. "And you?"

"Great," Beckett said. "Mary?"

"Rick?" Skye asked instead of answering. When Beckett nodded she smiled and said, "Yeah it's… _a great help to have her now instead of struggling with things on my own_."

Not surprised at her going to Irish for that Beckett nodded again and then said, " _I know what you mean, I had the same problem. Luckily things are a little easier now I know if I need it, I have his support_."

"Ditto for me," Skye replied. "Well… not exactly, Mary supports me." She smiled when Beckett just looked at her and said, "I'm usually more articulate than that. We should probably join our families."

"Or they can join us," Beckett said as she saw her youngest rushing over to them. "What is it Eliza?"

"Do you speak in Japan?" the toddler asked Skye.

"Your daddy told you that didn't he?" Beckett asked before her friend could reply.

"Yeah," Eliza said.

"So I should start?" Skye asked jokingly as she was reaching out to take Eliza's hand.

"I think she wants you to," Beckett replied before she followed her to the kitchen.

"So first things first," Skye said as she sat down. "Hold that thought," she said as Eliza was trying to climb up on her lap. "Okay," she said once she had the toddler settled. "First you need to learn how to say hello."

Going over to stand in front of her as her grandmother had taken over setting the table for her Julia said, "Is it _konnichiwa_?"

"It is but that also means good afternoon," Skye replied.

"Do you know how to say it Eliza?" Mary asked, sitting next to her wife.

"Kon-ni-chiwi," the toddler tried. She smiled when the others laughed softly and then said, "Wa?"

"Yes, try it all together," Skye urged her. When Eliza had managed, stumbling a little, she told her, "Really good. Now for good morning you want to say _ohayou gozaimasu_." She listened to both girls say that before she then said, "And last is good evening, _konbanwa_."

"How do we remember to say it?" Eliza asked, looking over at her parents.

"We'll practice with you," Castle said, looking over from the waffles he was making with Beckett's help.

"Since we need to know too," she added. "Keep going though we're listening in."

"Alright one thing that's always helpful in a foreign country is to know how to ask people if they speak English," Skye said. "Don't ask everyone but if it's necessary it helps to know. So in Japan you would say do you know how to speak English, which is _eigo o hanashimasu ka_."

Hearing the girls trying to say that Beckett tried herself and smiled at her husband as he glanced over at her and said, "Do you know that one?"

"I do," Castle said absently as he was getting out a waffle. "I needed it a number of times so it helped."

"It's ready?" Mary asked as she looked over to see that Beckett was bringing over plates.

"It is," she replied. "So girls," Beckett told her daughters. "You need to sit in your own chairs."

"I'll keep teaching you," Skye promised the two, smiling as they groaned. "For now we should eat because I am starving."

"So am I," Julia said as she finally went over to her chair once Eliza was on the ground.

"Me too," the toddler added before she went to her chair, her sister standing next to it to help her if she needed it.

Once he had the coffees ready Castle prepared his wife's last and he went over to the table, setting it down in front of her. "Just an idle thought," he told her when she glanced up at him.

"Strange thought," Beckett replied. " _Were you drunk_?" she asked him teasingly.

"How you learned that word in Irish…" Castle began as she pulled him down to her for a kiss for the abstract pattern that had been in the foam.

"What did she say?" Eliza asked.

"It doesn't matter," Castle said, sitting down. "Because now we get to eat. What would you like on your waffles sweetheart?"

Letting him take care of their youngest since she was sitting next to him Beckett turned her attention to Julia to make sure she didn't go overboard on the options for toppings. "Mary," she said when she stopped the little girl from going crazy with the whipped cream. "Have you thought about what you'll do?"

"I have and I think I'd like to walk around downtown," Mary replied.

"She'll be looking for anything that we might want to give to friends or family for Christmas," Skye explained, sipping some of her tea. "I don't think that's enough to do, so-" she began to say before her wife was pushing her to the side, making her laugh softly. "Still, I hope you'll let me know if I should stop investigating."

"Could you do that?" Martha asked. "Just stop? Because I know my son and daughter in law have never been able to." She turned to them and said quickly, "I don't think that's a failing, I'm just stating it."

"We know Mother," Castle said, sharing a look with Beckett.

"I guess not," Skye replied. "But if I stay with them it might mean they solve it faster. Or we can hope that happens."

"What were you going to do while you were here?" Julia asked suddenly.

"We may have gone into the city one day or just relaxed," Skye answered.

"Probably head into the city mostly," Mary said.

"Granted you do have some very nice museums there," Skye replied.

"I think you might want to direct that to Martha and my dad, since they're the only ones in the family that are living there full time now," Beckett said.

"But she's right Mommy there are great museums," Julia said insistently.

"I know," Beckett said simply, making sure the little girl ate the eggs that she had made to go along with the waffles. "If we finish soon where were you thinking of going?"

With Skye and Mary telling the family about their interrupted plans for the city they then conducted another lesson in Japanese before the meal was finished.

As she was helping Beckett with the plates Mary said, "Is there anything special I need to do for lunch with her?"

"Oh no, just take her somewhere downtown," Beckett replied. "And don't let her tell you what we let her get because-"

"She might want dessert as an entrée?" Mary asked. When Beckett nodded she smiled and said, "I remember our girls doing that with Skye's dad, so I know not to let them lead."

"Then you're all set," Beckett said, finishing cleaning the waffle machine before she dried her hands. After Mary had done the same they headed over to the foyer where everyone had gone to from the kitchen table, bundling up with them after she'd put on her blazer.

When they had walked out of the house after saying goodbye to Macca and Martha who went to the garage Julia said to Skye and Mary, "Now we pick up Mari."

"I thought so but what I can't guess is if her parents go with her," Skye said.

"Sometimes, it's different every day," Julia said.

"Yeah and Dani comes when it is warm," Eliza said with a smile.

"Too bad we won't see her today," Mary said. "It's a little cold." She then glanced back at Castle and Beckett and said, "When are they going to walk to school by themselves?"

"Never," Castle answered first.

Rolling her eyes as he had that response to her when they'd talked about it before Beckett said, "Probably when Julia's around eleven or twelve. We want her a little older since she'll have to watch out for Eliza and Mari."

"But it's not far, we can walk with them whenever they want," Castle said, looking at the girls as they stopped in front of the Foster's home.

"I told you we would leave that up to them," Beckett said with a sigh as the front door opened and Mari hurried out.

"Mari!" Rebecca cried as she and her husband were standing in the doorway. She handed their daughter her scarf and then waved with David to the others on the sidewalk as Mari made their way to them.

"Were you late?" Julia asked her best friend, holding her lunchbox so she could put on her scarf.

"A little," Mari said with a smile before covering her mouth.

The group continued on to the school where the girls and Mari proudly led the McDouglases inside the elementary school building as they'd never been there before; had only seen the inside of it the summer before. When they reached Eliza's room the little girl hugged her sister tightly first to say goodbye to her.

"Will we play?" the toddler asked hopefully when they'd let go of one another.

"Of course and Mari too," Julia replied with a nod. "So see you at recess."

"Yeah see you Jules, Mari," Eliza said, waving to them before she went to her mother.

Hugging her youngest tightly Beckett then picked her up and kissed her cheek saying, "We'll try and get home as soon as we can."

"Skye too?" Eliza asked.

"Why not?" the woman said with a smile.

"We'll try," Beckett repeated, kissing her again before sharing one with her. She set her down and watched her go to Skye and Mary, looking slightly confused.

"I'll see you after school Eliza," Mary said with a smile as she squeezed the toddler's shoulder before she hugged her around the legs. "Have a nice day until then."

"You too," Eliza replied with a smile. She then turned to Skye and said, "You too?"

"If that's what you say to your parents, then thank you," the investigator replied, hugging Eliza briefly before letting her go over to Castle who took her into the room.

Getting her outer layers off Castle then drew Eliza up into his arms before he shared a kiss with her saying, "Have fun outside with your sister later."

"Kay, stay with Mommy," the toddler responded.

"Don't worry I will," Castle assured her. Setting her down he said, "I'll see you later."

"Bye Daddy," Eliza said, waving to him before she left him and hurried over to a table where her friends were already coloring on pieces of paper.

While they were waiting for Castle to come back out Beckett said to Julia, "Go ahead and take her. Mari, Mary will be here to take you and Julia home if we're not back."

"I know, Mommy said you texted her," the little girl replied with a nod.

"We'd better say goodbye now," Mary then said, looking at Julia. "Since we're going to wait outside for your parents."

"Okay be careful Skye," Julia said, looking at the women. "And I'll see you later Mary; even if my parents are back."

"Of course," Mary replied with a smile. "Bye."

"Bye," Julia said, waving to them before she went arm in arm with Mari up the stairs.

"They're usually like that?" Skye asked.

"If her parents don't join us she takes her. It used to be all she had to do was go down the hall…" Beckett began before trailing off. She couldn't help remember what she'd thought of earlier but quickly shook herself from that memory and said to the women, "You don't have to wait outside."

"We're going to talk," Mary said.

"And the best way to have some semblance of privacy is outside," Skye added. "We'll wait."

Nodding to the two Beckett looked up as her husband came out and she said, "Julia's upstairs."

"No surprise there," Castle said, taking her hand then and holding it tightly. "No texts?"

"I would have told you," Beckett said. "I'm wondering if your idea will work."

"Who knows," Castle replied with a shrug as they went upstairs to the upper grade classrooms. The day before he'd suggested to Brad to set the patch in the woods up to look like it had been undisturbed; just in case the killer might think the heat was off them that night. He thought they could at least get a shoeprint but it had been hopeful guessing though Brad had agreed with him and had gone through the process of cleaning up the site.

"Oh good, all my friends are inside," Julia said, standing next to the door to her classroom.

"Should we say goodbye quickly?" Beckett asked her with a smile as she hugged Castle.

"Not too fast," Julia replied with a smile. She let her father kiss her cheek before she kissed his and said, "I'll see you later."

"Of course," Castle replied. "And we'll be careful," he added, knowing that she would say it.

Julia nodded and squeezed her father a final time before she turned and went straight into her mother's arms. "You too Mommy," she told her softly, knowing she didn't need to say what she was referring to.

"We always are," Beckett replied, leaning down and sharing a kiss with her. "Have fun and watch out for your sister."

"I will, bye," Julia said after she had hugged her one last time.

After their daughter had disappeared into her classroom Castle took his wife's hand before they went down the stairs. "Why are they outside?" he asked when they stepped out of the building to find the McDouglases on the sidewalk in front of the school. They were talking quietly and holding hands tightly, making him look at Beckett.

"I think they're just talking," she replied. "Maybe Mary is worried."

"True," Castle said slowly. "Since this isn't like her normal investigations."

"I know," Beckett said, slightly laughingly. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"I'm wondering," Skye said after she and Mary had nodded and they began walking back to the house. "Do you wait for a certain time or a summons to head to the station?"

"It depends on if we hear from Brad by now," Castle explained. "If we're back home and we know he's going to need us at some point in the day we leave."

"Otherwise we delay a little longer before we leave," Beckett said.

"Could I ask if you have any instructions for me if I'm picking up all three girls?" Mary said after they'd walked in silence for a little.

"Not really, make sure Mari has permission to go over to play or contact us if Julia's been asked to go over there," Beckett said.

"Make sure she does her homework first thing," Castle added. "Them if Mari's with you and give them a snack; Julia knows where we put them. And after they can play; that's about it up until dinner."

"Okay, thank you," Mary said as they waited for Castle to open the gate. "I'll drive out to downtown," she told her wife as they went to the garage which he also opened. "And I'll see you later. _Dhyāna rahē_."

"What language was that?" Castle asked in surprise.

"Hindi," Skye said, shaking her head at her wife though she was smiling. "Show off."

"You know it too," Mary shot back.

"She's right, I do," Skye said, smiling slightly still. "She said be careful. And I'll say this, _maiṁ rahūṅga_."

"Which means… yes?" Beckett asked.

"I will be," Skye answered. She then shared a quick kiss with her wife and whispered in her ear before she let go of Mary and watched her get into the car Castle and Beckett were letting them use. She turned to the couple once her wife was gone and said, "So we're leaving?"

"We are," Castle said as he looked at his wife. When she shook her head no to his unasked question she said, "I wonder if that's a good thing or bad."

"You never know," Beckett replied as they got into the car before she drove them to the station. She wasn't surprised to see Brad wasn't there and then quickly checked the squad cars in the back where they were parking. "No one extra is out."

"He would have called you if everyone needed to help out wouldn't he?" Skye asked them as she followed them to the building.

"Maybe," Beckett said. When she saw the investigator was looking at her questioningly she explained how David had given Brad the choice to decide whether he called her into what could potentially be a dangerous situation. "But he knows my training, knows what I'm capable of and most of the time he'll give me the decision."

"Sometimes," Castle added. "He's thinking of his nieces."

"So you're as close as that are you?" Skye said when they entered the building.

"With David and Rebecca too," Castle said. "Which makes sense since we were all friends at one point or another."

"I think you and I the longest Rick," Brad said then as he looked up from his desk at that; the three in the doorway to his office.

"It's not a competition," Beckett said shortly as they went into the office. "What do you have?"

"Always cut to the chase," Brad replied as he was standing up. "And to answer your question, not all that much."

"Ellis?" Castle asked.

"He's nearly here," Brad replied. "I'm taking him to the interview room."

Taking a guess that that meant she was going to be included as well Skye said, "Are you sure you want to incorporate me?"

"You've talked with civilians before," the chief said with a nod. "Castle-" he started to say.

"Yeah I'll grab some… coffee," he interrupted his friend.

"Okay," Brad said. "I sent Enos; who came back this morning from vacation today of course; to check on where we found the box off the trail. He'll contact me if he finds anything and I have Bernier talking to the workers there about this fake Ellis."

"There probably won't be much to say," Beckett said, reaching over and taking the file that Brad was holding out to her.

"The ME report?" Castle asked, reading over his wife's shoulder.

"It is, two shots… from a rifle," Beckett said once she'd stopped reading. "About what we expected. No signs of a struggle of course, no foreign fibers, bruises… nothing else but their wounds and signs of our first vic being moved."

"There's something that bothers me," Skye said then. "Your first victim was obviously the lure for your second."

"Right," Beckett said, looking at her.

"Then how was the killer so sure that those two women would call out Mullins?" Skye replied.

Looking at each other Castle said first to his wife, "If they were involved then they wouldn't tell us about someone telling them about the trail."

"They did say they walked the course," Beckett replied to that. "So the killer had to have known that someone would have walked it before the competition. Early enough that they could shoot them before the course was used."

"Then they had no chance before then to shoot Mullins?" Skye asked.

"We tracked his movements and Brock's as well," Brad told the three when they all looked at him. "And nothing out of the ordinary, especially for Mullins."

"So this was just… out of the blue," Castle said.

"You have a theory?" Brad said, looking at him.

"Well, the setting is a little… unbelievable," Castle began, not surprised when his wife glanced at Skye for a moment as if to say, 'You better prepare yourself.' He ignored that and instead turned back to Brad saying, "What if it was _The Most Dangerous Game_?"

"Seriously? Hunting?" the chief said with a groan.

"What? It could be but with really unfair stakes against the prey and the lure," Castle said.

"Chief," Hutchinson said then as she came to the doorway. "Mr. Ellis is here and in the interview room."

"Thank you," Brad replied. "Castle," he said. "You have a vivid imagination but that would have to be one idiotic hunter to shoot these people in such a small area."

"It's unbelievable," Beckett said as she set her coat aside next to Skye's. They followed the chief to the room while Castle went to the break room and she said, "How exactly do you want her to get involved?" she asked, nodding to Skye.

"Just talk when you feel you want to," Brad told the investigator. When she had nodded to him they went into the room and he said to the man inside, "Mr. Ellis, I'm Chief Davis and these are two of my consultants Ms. Beckett and Ms. McDouglas."

Ellis nodded to them and said, "I'm… it's nice to meet you, I think," his anxiety heavily prevalent in his voice. He sat back down at the chief's direction and said, "I wasn't in the city."

"We know that," Beckett replied. "We wanted to ask you some questions. First, were you aware that someone was posing as you?"

"No," Ellis said quickly, shaking his head rapidly.

"But you had applied for a job there," Brad said.

"Yes I was told I was hired and I said I would be there," Ellis replied.

"Did anything odd happen when you were being told that?" Skye asked, not taken aback to see Beckett and Brad looking back at her.

"No they just told… wait," Ellis said before he trailed off. "There was something, the man I was talking to… Habersham I think his name was, he asked me what was wrong with my voice."

"He said it was different?" Brad asked.

"No just that he thought I sounded like I had a cold but I passed it off as the connection," Ellis said.

"Were you ever called in to Skype with the owner of the center?" Beckett asked next.

"No I just got the call that I was hired," Ellis replied.

"Did you ever get an ID card?" Brad asked.

"No I didn't know I'd need one," Ellis said.

"Ever miss getting your mail?" Skye then inquired.

"I… some days," Ellis replied after thinking for a moment.

"Then can you explain why did you never go to the center to work though you were told you were hired?" Skye then inquired. "Since you were meant to be there, no one questioned it."

Beckett had to admire the investigator for taking that leap; since the woman hadn't known that in fact Ellis was supposed to be there though it was the fake Ellis; and then turned back to the man to hear his answer.

"I got a call from another employee," Ellis said. "That I wasn't going to be needed until Monday."

"You didn't think that was strange?" Brad asked.

"No I remember his name," Ellis said as fast as he could. "It was Mullins and he told me I didn't need to come in until Monday."

Beckett looked at the chief and then said, "Could you remember his voice."

"I think so, if I heard it again," Ellis replied.

In the break room Castle was looking out the window above the sink, studying the clouds as he was thinking about the case at the same time. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his back and looked at his wife saying, "Well?"

"Mullins," Beckett said simply as Skye entered the room behind her. She then told him what they'd talked about with Ellis.

"Mullins was in on this… but…" Castle said before he trailed off. "So that means one of two things; either he wanted to die or he had no clue he was going to be a victim."

"Likely the latter," Skye commented, making a cup of tea.

"Yeah I'd have to agree," Castle said. "But it takes a special kind of psychosis that would have this guy work with them before making him the victim."

"And we're all still wondering why him," Beckett said.

"Oh I agree with all of you, I am too," Castle said with a nod. "So what now? He remembers Mullins' voice; or the fake Mullins; doesn't he?"

"He may, your wife had the brilliant idea of having him listen to a recording of his voice," Skye said seriously. "Which is where Brad is now, finding one for Ellis to listen to. And also sending some officers to look at Ellis' home to see if there's any way to see who was stealing his mail."

"Did anyone mention Enos?" Beckett asked her husband.

"No would they have told me?" Castle said. When she just gave him a look he said, "Okay maybe they would have but they could have just waited for Brad to come out of the room."

"They know they can tell you two anything about cases if I'm occupied," the chief said, coming into the room. "Tea?" he asked Skye.

"Cheers Brad," the investigator said, pouring out some from the pot she'd made for him.

"So there is nothing about the course?" Castle said. "Look-" he said as quickly as he could when his friend turned to him with an annoyed expression on his face.

" _Wareware wa, kēsu ni zenpō ni idō shimasu_ ," Skye said then quickly, interrupting him. "We want to move forward on the case," she said in a rush to translate for Castle and Beckett. She shrugged when Brad looked at her, a stunned expression on his face, and then said, "Lily didn't tell you."

"No," Brad said, shaking off his surprise. He was about to speak when the radio on his belt crackled and he grabbed it saying, "Enos?"

"Yeah," the officer said on the other end. "Just got to the place where you said the box was, someone tried to dig it back up."

* * *

"Have you wondered why it took until last night for them to try for the passports?" Castle asked his wife and Skye while they were waiting outside the main building at the Equestrian Center.

"As opposed to right after they shot Mullins," Beckett said. When he nodded she looked over at the course they could just see from they were standing, a little lost in thought for a moment.

"The timing?" Skye suggested. When the other two looked to her she said, "If he went directly after talking to those women, to shoot him and then dig up the box before people began to arrive…"

"I'll be right back," Beckett said, going inside the building.

"What?" Brad said when he saw her approaching him.

Looking at the person that the chief was walking with Beckett then said, "When did employees start going out to the cross country course once the competition began?"

"Right away," the man said. "They went out to do a final check but… the body was too far in for us-"

"We're not questioning that," Brad replied, glancing at Beckett since he had to wonder if she was accusing the man of that as well. But he knew she was aware they'd done a check on all the current employees and everyone had been clean. "She's wondering about something else. Beckett?"

"Castle had the idea of why the killer didn't dig up the box right after shooting Mullins," she told him when they were nearly to the door. "And I wonder too, if they took the time to clear up that dirt."

"I think that's what happened," Skye said to the two since they'd come outside at that point. "Your killer only had the time for clearing the dirt and had to leave the box for later."

"Then they're not that bright," Castle said as they started to walk to the cross country course at Brad's lead. "They had to have known we'd search the woods."

"But not that side," Skye contradicted. "Or at least they would have had the chance to dig up the box before then so maybe they just didn't consider timing."

"Chief," Enos said before looking at Skye.

"Investigator McDouglas from the NTSB," the woman said herself before Brad could introduce her.

"Oh, you're Skye," Enos said, shaking her hand. When she nodded he said, "Glad to have your help."

"What've you got?" Brad asked him then.

"Footprints and since the dirt was a little damp, on the way to mud, so we have a shoe size," Enos said before he led them down the path.

"What about a shoeprint?" Brad said.

"It's a smooth imprint," Enos replied.

"Equestrian boots," Beckett said, not surprised when her husband and Skye nodded.

"Odd being back here," Skye replied. "Odd also that we had no idea there were two bodies laying out here."

"You were focused on the competition," Castle commented as they neared the obstacle where the box had been found. "And they turned the bodies in such a way you wouldn't see it until you came back this way."

"Which they were pretty sure of no one else doing," Beckett said.

"This way," Enos commented then as he led the way to the path that the killer had made the night before through the foliage.

"We need to get a search party through the woods again," Brad said then as they were looking at a freshly dug hole with CSU around it and a few members of the team making casts and taking pictures. "See if there was anything else they might have hidden in the woods and wanted to try and dig up."

"So what do you think Chief?" Beckett said as he turned away from the scene.

"I have no idea," Brad muttered. "You?"

"Do you mind if we take a walk?" Skye asked before anyone else could say anything. She wasn't surprised when the others looked at her and said, "For a moment."

"Sure," Brad said. " _You have a theory_?" he asked in Japanese.

" _Do you know any other languages_?" Skye asked in the same language. When the chief shook his head she then sighed and said, "Better we walk," nodding to Castle and Beckett.

When they were at the end of the course and in the middle of what was essentially a field since the obstacles once there had been taken out Beckett said, "What is it?"

"Alright you've been starved for a motive so I'll give you a suggestion that could be one," Skye answered. "What competition does the center have?"

"Come on," Brad scoffed. "Two bodies to smear the center?"

"No it's possible," Castle said suddenly. He wasn't surprised when his wife looked at him and he spoke to her, "What if Mullins was in on it but they decided he was the expendable one because he was-"

"Their man on the inside," Beckett said at the same time as him. She wasn't surprised when Castle nodded and she looked to the chief saying, "What do you know about it?"

"It's been open for a long time but what would compete with the place?" Brad said. "It only holds competitions like this and it's the only one in the area."

"Has Mullins worked with any stables in the area in the past?" Castle asked.

"I should have shown you his file," Brad said. He thought for a moment, obviously trying to remember what he'd read, before he told them, "I think for basically every stable in town."

"How many are there?" Skye asked in surprise.

"Six," Beckett said. "Well, six and one on its way. Brad," she said, turning to him. "I think it's worth looking into."

Nodding Brad then said, "I just don't see how it works though, to have a man employed by all the stables killed here when this place doesn't stable horses more permanently."

"I don't know," Skye said when the chief looked to her. "All I know is that there's something about this center that made it the dumping ground for the bodies."

"We've looked through the victims," Brad said, looking back at the course where there were employees of the center walking around.

"Try someone who's worked with Mullins in the past," Castle said. "It's a start."

"Yeah," Brad replied with a slight nod. "Alright go back and help with the search please, the more people we have the sooner we can get done."

As the chief was grabbing his walkie-talkie Beckett led the way back to where she could see that Enos was standing, waving to them. "Anything else?" she asked.

"No, Kirby, Bernier and Wade are coming right now," the officer replied.

"So that makes seven of us," Beckett said.

"What?" Castle asked in confusion.

"We need to go with the employees," Beckett said.

"Good idea," Castle replied. "Are you searching too?" he asked Brad as the chief was coming back to them.

"Yes you called for help?" Brad asked Enos.

"They're on their way," the officer replied. "Should we get started?"

"No it'll be a group effort," Brad said. "Wait for the others to get here and lead the employees this way once you're with them." After Enos had walked away he turned to Skye and said, "You've handled groups."

Since that wasn't a question Skye merely nodded before the chief had excused himself and then walked away from them. "So until then we wait?" she asked.

"We'll take you over to the crime scenes," Beckett said.

"You will, I'll stay behind to explain to Brad," Castle said quickly. "In case he yells at you for leaving."

"I think it would be more that he would yell at you," Beckett replied before she left with Skye to the other side of the path.

"It's lucky you two rode back," the investigator commented before her friend stopped her at the clearing. "There?" she asked.

"Mullins," Beckett said simply. "And yeah, I guess we could have rode around like we did earlier in the competition but it was nice to ride through the woods."

"I'll agree," Skye told her with a nod. She then looked up and said, "You're right, it has to be a marksman; an expert."

"No one that we've been able to check so far is that good," Beckett said. "Come on, I'll show you the second clearing."

Following her Skye said, "What about the people competing? Did they check on them?"

"Everyone, even you, me and Rebecca," Beckett said.

"Well Brad is thorough I'll give him that," Skye said with a nod. When they had reached the second clearing she commented, "Why let him run?"

"Clearer shot," Beckett said, pointing to the tree where they knew the killer had waited. "If they'd shot Mullins here it would have been harder to get, there's a branch from that oak that blocks the view."

Looking around Skye then said, "They knew Brock was walking over the course."

"They found where he'd been laying before he was moved," Beckett replied.

"Where?" Skye said. She followed Beckett as she led her away and looked around as they came to where there was a small pool of blood on the dirt along with some spatter before a trail.

"What're you thinking?" Beckett asked as she wasn't surprised to see the expression on the woman's face. But before Skye could reply to that she heard their names being called and she looked over to see her husband in the distance, waving his hand frantically. "Something happened," she said suddenly.

Skye was about to call to Beckett when she suddenly took off at a run, leaving her to try and catch up with her.

"What is it?" Beckett asked as soon as she was with Castle.

"Hutchinson contacted Brad, there was an attack at the Sullivan-Reeves residence," he told them. "He's leaving now."

Beckett didn't say a word to that, merely started to walk down the course and after the chief who was ahead of them. "What did she say happened?" she called ahead to Brad to slow him down.

Turning slightly the chief answered, "Someone broke in and attacked them."

"Ambulance?" Skye asked.

"One was requested," Brad said before they were getting into his squad car. It took him nearly ten minutes to get to the townhouse of the couple, where there were two other police cars and an ambulance parked directly in front of it.

"Am I talking to them?" Beckett asked as she got out.

"And Skye, take her inside while Castle and I speak with Devin and Gordon," Brad told her.

Motioning to Skye, Beckett walked with her up to the front door where Gordon was standing. "He wants to talk to you and Devin. How are they?" she told the officer.

"She was badly cut," Gordon replied. "But she wasn't up to talking to anyone."

"Are they taking her to the hospital?" Skye asked.

"Yes," Gordon said before she walked past them and over to the chief.

"Ms. Sullivan," Beckett said, entering the front room of the townhouse. The woman was sitting on the couch, an EMT doing something to her left arm that she couldn't see. She then noticed that Reeves was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, waving off another EMT.

"I wasn't injured," Reeves told him tearfully. "Ms. Beckett," she said, looking over as she and another woman walked up to her. She sniffed and said to Skye, "You were competing yesterday."

"This is Rose McDouglas," Beckett said, glancing at Skye to see her posture relaxed; even when she had given her first name. "She's consulting on the case as well. Do you want to tell me at all about what happened today?"

"Oh," Reeves said, smiling for a brief moment. She then said, "I… we were just sitting here when there was a knock on the door and Lucille went to open it."

"Should have looked out of the fucking peephole first," Sullivan swore. "Could have kept this from happening."

"And after that?" Beckett asked.

"Guy burst into the room," Sullivan said, Reeves nodding in agreement. "And started to hit me, cut me before Tasha tried to stop him and then he suddenly left."

"Ma'am, we need to get you on the stretcher," the EMT working on Sullivan said then.

"Sure," the woman said. "I didn't see the guy's face," she added as she was helped up onto the stretcher, grunting a little at the same time. "It was too fast."

"I can go with her right?" Reeves asked Beckett.

"Your attacker just left?" she asked instead of answering the woman's question. "Stopped and then walked out the door."

Sniffing again Reeves nodded and told them, "It was surreal, he didn't say a word… at all and then just up and left when I tried to stop him."

"Did you see him?" Skye asked.

Reeves glanced out the doorway where they were standing, seeming to hesitate before she nodded. "Please, I can describe him to you over the phone."

"Let me speak with the chief," Beckett said, nodding to Skye.

With a responding nod back to her the investigator turned to Reeves and said, "You're doing alright? No injuries?"

"No, do you know them very well?" Reeves asked softly, her eyes on the ambulance where she could see her girlfriend in the back.

"I'm friends with them," Skye replied, looking out the doorway though she was also thoughtful at the same time. "Did the attacker kick open the door?"

"He had to," Reeves replied. "Lucille only opened it slightly to see who it was. It's why she has that cut on her cheek."

"You'll ride with Officer Gordon to the hospital, with your girlfriend," Beckett said, coming back to the two women and wondering for a moment why Reeves was staring at her. "A sketch artist will be there and you can describe the man to him."

"Thank you," Reeves said, reaching out and grabbing her hands.

"You're welcome," Beckett said a little uncomfortably before she got her hands away from the woman's grasp. "You should hurry," she then said, guiding her over to the ambulance with Skye following. "And don't be concerned about giving a description for the sketch artist. He'll help you recall."

"Of course, thank you again," Reeves said before she stepped into the back of the ambulance to sit next to her girlfriend.

Skye lingered near the back of the vehicle as Beckett went to her husband and she glanced towards the inside as she could hear Sullivan speaking before Reeves was replying.

"Did you try something?"

"I did but… wouldn't the one with glasses work out-"

"No! What did I tell you Tasha?"

After hearing an apology from Reeves, Skye frowned for a moment before she started walking to the others after she heard Castle calling her name.

* * *

"So if the attacker kicked open the door," Brad said from behind his desk. "It wasn't enough to leave any kind of damage to it."

Following his gaze to Skye who was standing at the chief's right, looking out the window there, Beckett said, "No chance for a shoe print."

"No but I was hoping for one, a clear one to maybe tie them in," Brad said. He then tilted his head to the side and said in Japanese, " _What do you think_?"

"Are you guys going to be talking that now?" Castle asked.

"You couldn't get the gist of it?" Skye asked, not turning around.

"No, I did," Castle replied.

"So did I," Beckett said. "Skye?"

Turning then the investigator said, "Is there any doubt that this is connected?"

"No," Brad said, not saying anything else as he wanted to see where she was going with that.

"So that means they are being targeted," Skye said, pacing a little in a back and forth motion.

"By the killer," Castle said.

"I would wonder about the cabal actually," Skye said.

"You think the killer's been hired… it would make sense," Beckett said, looking at her husband and the chief. "If they didn't try at least to get the passports after shooting Mullins."

"That would mean someone from the cabal was trying to get them," Castle said. "So at least you have proof of them."

"Which isn't much," Brad replied. "But it is a start. What else Skye?"

Pausing then and looking at the murder board behind Castle and Beckett the woman frowned and said, "They were attacked but it was only Sullivan."

"Because she was at the door," Brad said.

"No," Castle said, having picked up on what the investigator was trying to say. "They stalked the women."

"You can't know for how long," Beckett pointed out.

"Oh of course not," Skye said. "But they've been followed and they knew that it would very likely be Sullivan to answer the door and they attacked accordingly. What doesn't make sense is why stop?"

"It might have been a warning," Castle said. He thought for a moment and then suddenly said at the same time as his wife, "Was there a police car with a siren during the time of the attack nearby?"

"How often are they doing that?" Skye asked with a slight smile at the pair, speaking to Brad who was looking at his computer.

"Often enough for it to be creepy," the chief said simply. "Yeah it was… Gordon, she'd written a ticket for a speeder down the street just before the call came in. That would explain him leaving."

Glancing at Skye, who had turned to the window again with that, Beckett said, "You looked into them before."

"Oh sure but they already said they had no connection to either victim; besides speaking with Mullins just before he was shot," Brad said.

"They must have known him before," Castle said, standing up and going to the murder board. "They didn't see the killer, they were home the night before when Brock was killed and then in the same building you were in with the women just before the competition started when Mullins got shot," he said, saying the latter to his wife.

"He's right, they could have a connection to Mullins," Beckett said to the chief. "Or even to Brock though that might be a reach."

"It might but we'll look into it," Brad said. "Excuse me."

Standing up then and going over to the investigator Beckett said, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing just watching the view," Skye said. "And thinking," she told Beckett as she turned around and saw the woman looked doubtful. "So this is what you do when he doesn't need you?"

"What? Talk?" Castle asked. "Yeah, sometimes we even gossip."

"Then you must be talking to yourself at that point," Skye said. She wasn't surprised when he shrugged before turning back to the board and said to Beckett, "Really, what do you do?"

Smiling briefly as she wasn't surprised the woman had turned to her for an answer Beckett told her, "We do talk, mostly about the case but if we're at an impasse we'll usually start to discuss our daughters."

"No surprise there," Skye said.

"What about you?" Castle asked. "Do you have anyone to talk to? You don't have a partner."

"Do you remember my office?" Skye asked them.

"Plane spotting?" Beckett said. When Skye nodded she said, "I would probably do the same myself."

"Okay we're mostly on procedural now," Brad said as he walked back inside the room. "So I would suggest you three take a break."

"How do union rules apply to them?" Skye asked.

"The mayor instructed me to apply them for these two," the chief answered. "Kate?"

"We'll go for lunch," Beckett said in slight exasperation as she knew his use of her name was a push so they would agree to the break. "And grab it for everyone else. What about the sketch?"

"Nothing yet," Brad said. "Gordon will bring him back and I'm having Kirby go over there to watch them."

"Are you going to have a constant protective detail?" Castle asked.

"I might need to," Brad replied with a slight nod. "And we have everyone back from the center, clear of course so I think we've found everything we can there for the time being. And Ellis identified Mullins' voice so we know he's involved as well."

"Then we should go," Castle said, looking to his wife.

"Call," Beckett told the chief simply. When he'd nodded she went to where her husband was standing in the doorway before they led Skye out to the lobby.

"Just so you know," Castle said to Skye as she came up to walk next to them. "We do talk about the case when we go out to eat but we try to be careful."

"Have you ever come across the press?" was Skye's response.

"No, luckily," Beckett said. "But people know who we are in this town so we're careful."

"Great," Skye said simply.

"What's wrong?" Beckett then asked her.

"What?" Skye said.

"Even I noticed," Castle said. "You've been thinking the hell out of some subject."

Skye didn't respond to that, merely clearing her throat before she took a moment to think until she said, "I've had to think over this idea I had after looking over the scene of the attack."

"And what have you discovered," Beckett said.

Glancing at her as she wasn't surprised her friend had guessed that she'd come to a conclusion Skye said, "First, Sullivan and Reeves want you. Second, that attack was faked."

Castle and Beckett stopped, watching as the investigator continued ahead of them down the sidewalk with no small amount of shock.


	10. Share Or There'll Be Hell To Pay

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Alright so since this chapter and the next are the same amount; about 20 pages; I'll post the next chapter tomorrow to give readers a chance to read and anyone who'd like to a chance to review as well. So look out for it then if you'd like to check it out!

A/N #2: So nice to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so I want to get to my thank yous as soon as possible! TORONTOSUN (Not surprised you felt sorry for Skye, but I am glad to see you enjoyed reading the chapter!), vetgirlmx (Glad to see that you liked the way that Skye deadpanned that last line as you said since of course it left them dumbfounded, lol. And it was really great to see that you liked the fact that Skye figured it out before Castle and Beckett did, I was hoping that would be interesting. I wasn't surprised you were noticing how Skye and Brad are working better together, lol, he just had to get used to working with her. I wasn't surprised to see that you were expecting someone on the inside but great you're still not sure about the motives still. And hopefully once you find out that'll surprise you. Oh and I wasn't surprised to see that you weren't about the women being involved in something, lol. But really glad that you can't wait to see what they'll find out and now you don't need to wait!) and tt520438 (It was great to see that you enjoyed the reference to The Most Dangerous Game, since you have a connection to it teaching with it. To be honest I actually have never read it, I'm just aware of it and I also know it from a parody on _The Simpsons_. But I'm really pleased that you think the case is very interesting and that you're looking forward to it being solved!). Thanks so much for the reviews, I really enjoy reading them and as always I appreciate the time taken to send them to me!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Hell to Pay_ by Paul McCartney, from the collector's edition of his album _New_.

Share Or There'll Be Hell To Pay

"Thank you," Skye said as Castle left her and Beckett to go order their food in the café. She then felt a hand taking her elbow and looked at her friend as she forcibly made her walk towards the back of the restaurant. "Why Ms. Beckett," she began, slipping into an American accent. "I didn't know you felt that way." She smiled when Beckett froze at that and said, "You don't have to drag me around. Where are you trying to take me?"

Recovering as quickly as she could then Beckett led Skye to the table that was as far back in the restaurant as they could get. "Look-" she started to say when she sat down next to her friend and she gave her a look.

"No, I'm joking," Skye interrupted. "I know you want to know what's going on but I'd rather wait for your husband to join us that way I don't have to go through this twice." When Beckett sighed and then moved to the other side of the table she looked around and said, "Seems like a rather nice place."

"It is," Beckett said. "If you were trying to reveal something big to the investigation-"

"It would have been said with Brad there," Skye finished for her, nodding her head. "No this is… speculation and I honestly don't know if you could prove it."

Nodding Beckett glanced back at the front of the café which was behind her, seeing that her husband was waiting for their meal by then.

"Odd he expects me to tell you now," Skye said, looking with her then. "You said you don't always talk about cases," she then said when Beckett had turned back to her. "So let's talk about a different subject for the time being."

"Fine, are you okay with doing this," Beckett said simply.

Opening her mouth to speak Skye then stopped before she looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think you're trying to trick me."

"No I really wonder if you're alright with working a murder investigation," Beckett said seriously. "This isn't what you normally do."

"You've got that right," Skye replied with a nod. "And it's not a problem, if I can help you then so be it. And maybe you needed an outsider to help you. Someone not all that familiar with the city."

"True," Beckett said. "That might have been what I was thinking of when we asked."

"You have a smart head on your shoulders; as my dad likes to say," Skye replied while she was taking her phone out of her pocket. "Oh, speaking of Dad."

"You need to call him?" Beckett asked, watching her looking at the screen.

"No, just a quick text," Skye said. " _Hullo Dad, having intimate lunch with Kate_ … sending. And to let you know that's payback for their bet."

Getting over her shock at hearing that Beckett said, "H-he knows you wouldn't cheat on Mary."

"Yes, sorry you gave me the idea for that," Skye said quickly in apology. She received another text and laughed softly before reading to Beckett, " _Nice try, I'm sure her husband is there too, good luck in your work today_."

"He's right, I am here," Castle said, setting down a tray with drinks. "Momentarily, I have to get the food I'll be right back."

Watching him leave Skye said, "They know you here."

"We usually are the ones to bring lunch for everyone in the station," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when the investigator looked to be a little doubtful about that and she shrugged saying, "I know, I never did that back in NYC but I'm not a detective."

"Technically I think you still are," Skye said.

"Would you still be if you weren't with the NTSB anymore?" Beckett asked.

"Actually I would, they'd still refer to me as Investigator though more than likely they'd call me Skye," the woman answered with a slight smile.

"Alright I'm here, tell us what the hell you meant," Castle said, sitting with the food on a tray.

"Rick," Beckett said.

"No offense taken with the language," Skye told her friend quickly. "What do you want to know first?"

"I guess the first part," Castle said. "They want us?"

"Us?" Skye said. When the two nodded she shook her head and said, "No, you."

"But-" Beckett said, as the woman had been looking at her.

"That can't surprise you," Skye said easily.

"No but…" Beckett began before trailing off.

Skye then related what she had heard in the ambulance and said, "So I suppose I'm second best but it seems they're appreciative of you. Never mind the rings that are basically welded to your hands."

Glancing at her engagement and wedding rings that she never took off Beckett said, "That happens a lot."

"Really," Skye said. She sighed and then said, "Now as for the attack, that's what I was talking about when I said it couldn't be proved."

"Sullivan's wounds looked pretty serious to me," Castle commented.

"Oh I have no doubt they were," Skye said. "But there's a problem with the arm that Sullivan was injured on."

"Her right," Beckett said. When the investigator nodded she pointed out, "The attacker could be left handed."

"Is Sullivan?" Skye then asked.

"No, she's right handed," Castle replied. "You know, it could work," he said to his wife as he turned to her then. "If they're in on it-"

"She," Skye interrupted him. When the couple looked to her she took a sip of her tea and said, "She, Sullivan."

"You're so sure there's not a chance that Reeves is a really good actress?" Beckett asked.

"It's a possibility but I want you to recall what you said when you asked me to join you," Skye said. "And watching them both at the townhouse I can tell you now, Reeves is the submissive one."

"Can I go back to the part where you said they're attracted to my wife?" Castle asked. He ignored the look Beckett gave him for that and instead said, "Does this have anything to do with the case?"

Glancing around the tables near them; though they were largely alone in the back; Skye shook her head and said, "If Sullivan's involved I guess it's a diversionary tactic. But I have another idea in mind; not sure you'd want to hear this Kate."

"A theory?" Beckett asked. When the woman nodded she motioned for her to go ahead, bracing herself for whatever idea the woman had.

"The relationship is waning, Reeves wants you and Sullivan is only going along with it since she wants to keep her submissive girlfriend," Skye said.

"Or to make sure that Reeves does as she says," Castle said abruptly.

"That was the thought I had myself," Skye said with a nod. "Sorry," she then directed to Beckett.

"No, I understand what you're saying," Beckett replied.

"Should we tell Brad about this?" Castle asked. "I mean the latter part of it, not Reeves… liking you."

Trying not to smile at his wording Beckett said, "We should and we should tell him to get Gordon to ask Reeves about the attack in more detail."

"You're not going to call him?" Castle asked, watching his wife as she ate more of her salad.

"Text him," Skye said, setting her phone down on the table.

"You have his number?" Castle asked in surprise.

"He suggested we should exchange numbers, just in case," Skye replied. "He… Brad?" she asked as she looked up to see that the chief was there.

"I was heading over anyways," Brad said as he looked at Castle and Beckett. "If you don't mind me joining you."

"Why would we?" Beckett said. "So you got her text?"

"I did, explain until they call my name if you don't mind," the chief said. Skye proceeded to do so and he listened closely until she had finished and he said, "So you… have no proof."

"As I said before I began," Skye said firmly, not angrily but knowing the chief was trying to take in what she had said.

"That would be hard to prove," Brad said. "Excuse me," he had to add as his name was called at the counter.

"He believes you," Castle said then when they were left alone.

"Oh I gathered," Skye said simply. "He's trying to process everything and decide what he should do about it."

"You're really good at what you do," Castle said.

Murmuring a thank you Skye waited until the chief was back and studying him for a moment said, "You'll be outside."

Brad gave the woman a look for a moment; more one of confusion; before he said, "Yeah I'm going to get in touch with Gordon."

When he'd left Beckett said, "He doesn't usually come here for lunch."

"Any reason why?" Skye asked.

"I get the feeling that he's facing some pressure from someone about the case," Beckett said.

"David?" Skye said, sounding doubtful.

"More likely the Center," Castle said. "This has to be a black eye on them and if they're going to survive only holding competitions they need to prove it has nothing to do with them."

Skye nodded to that before they saw the chief coming back and she said, "It might come to nothing."

"Believe me I'm aware of that," Brad replied as he sat next to her and took a large bite of his sandwich. When he'd finished that he said, "But I have to treat it as if it is something until it's proven it's not."

"They're going to document her wounds aren't they?" Beckett asked.

"Closely; I told Gordon to instruct the photographer to get pictures as close as they possibly could," Brad said. "It might alert Sullivan but we've let her know she needs to have a protective detail on her so she won't be out of our sight for a while."

"Good call," Castle told his friend. "Who's pushing you?"

"That would be the Center, through David," Brad answered before eating again.

"They went through David," Castle stated. When his friend nodded he said, "I feel like we should apologize."

"I already did," Brad said simply. "Since he was the one who called me and he waved it off. He knows we're doing the best we can, as he said we always do."

"At least we have his support," Beckett said. "We forgot to ask, was there anything while we were gone?"

"No we're just checking everyone twice at the center and it's coming out as before," Brad answered, finishing his sandwich. "Don't tell Lils I ate that fast."

"Why would I," Castle said.

"Have you looked at the security footage from the stables?" Skye said before Beckett could respond to her husband's look.

"We're having some problems with that," Brad said. "I have Elgin who's partially our tech whiz at the Center, trying to break the code that's locked the security footage."

"When was that done?" Skye asked, looking at Castle and Beckett and judging from their looks that they already knew about the situation.

"The morning of the second murder," Brad said.

"Which would mean that they knew nothing was going to come up on the footage for the first," Skye mused.

"That's Elgin," Brad said suddenly when his phone rang.

Watching as the chief spoke to the man on the other end Beckett looked at Skye who was next to him, wondering if she could overhear the conversation. When the investigator caught her eye and slightly shook her head she wasn't surprised that she'd guessed what she'd been thinking and waited a little impatiently for the conversation to end. "He has the footage?" she asked the second Brad moved his phone from his ear.

"He does, he hasn't seen it as the people at the center were pretty insistent that I take a look at it first," the chief replied. "And Elgin assured me they can't tamper with the footage so I need to go."

"We're leaving ourselves," Castle said, sliding out of the booth at the same time his friend was. After Beckett and Skye were out as well he went to the front to grab the orders for the rest of the station and walked with the others outside. "They were helpful?" he asked after they'd walked across the street.

"Yeah I told him to keep notice if anyone was acting suspicious and he said everyone who he saw over there were very helpful," Brad replied. He fell silent then as they neared the station and once inside the lobby he called to Bernier at the window, "Anything?"

"No Chief, everything's been quiet," the officer replied.

"Great let me know if there's anything at all now we're here," Brad said before they went into the bullpen and then over to his office. He turned his computer screen back on before he'd even sat down, glancing up at the three on the other side of his desk taking off their coats and said, "If you want to you can come around. All I ask is that you don't crowd around me."

"It's there?" Castle asked, first to get behind him.

"It is," Brad said with a nod. "Ready?" he asked Beckett and Skye. At their nods he then pressed play on the footage from the camera at the center that focused on part of the entrance to the cross country course.

At first there was nothing before a figure nearly out of view of the camera appeared and walked by making Beckett murmur, "Brock."

Brad nodded and then fast forwarded through until he saw some figures running by, making the others behind him call for him to stop.

"Two people," Castle commented as they watched them at normal speed.

"Teenagers," Beckett said.

"She's right, they're tall but they're teenage boys," Skye said. "They move with less of a stride then men would have."

"Unfortunately you can't see their faces," Brad said in frustration before they disappeared from view. He fast forwarded again until it came to daylight and the footage ran out. "Okay," he said with a sigh.

"Do you have any other angles?" Castle asked.

"Two," Brad replied. The next one was a little further away from the course and there he went to the time he'd noticed the figures walking past the first camera.

"There they are," Skye said. "They keep looking back at the course."

"They were chased away from it," Castle and Beckett suddenly said at the same time.

"What if Brock was walking over the course-" Castle began.

"And he caught them in the woods, chases them off and after-" Beckett continued.

"Got shot," Castle said at the same time as his wife. When she nodded he looked to Brad and said, "We need to talk to them, what if they were directed to lure Brock into the woods?"

"Is there any way to get a closer look at them?" Skye asked.

"No need, I know who these two are," Brad said. "Wade," he called out.

"Sir?" the officer said, coming up to the doorway of the office.

"I need you and Kirby to go pick up Marcos Chambers and Byron Copeland," Brad said. When the man had nodded and left he then said to the others, "They're local troublemakers; vandalism."

"Where will you be talking to them?" Castle asked.

"Interrogation and separately," Brad said. He then stood up and explained, "Chambers is the leader of the two, I figure if we tried talking to them both we wouldn't hear a thing from Copeland."

"How old are they?" Beckett asked.

"Eighteen but they're juniors in high school still," Brad replied. "I'll speak to them with you two. Skye I'm sorry but-"

"No it's alright," the investigator interrupted. "For this kind of interrogation it's better you three take care of it. There is an observation room right?"

"There is so you're free to watch if you'd like; I'd encourage it," Brad replied. "I'll have someone get you two when they're here."

Watching him go Skye said, "I can fill this in for you for now if you'd like to strategize."

"We can't really," Beckett said, assuming that was what the investigator said in her investigations. "We need to see how they are once we go into interrogation." She then watched her husband go over to the doorway, calling to Brad about where exactly the two teens were.

"Where are they?" Skye asked, looking over from the murder board.

"Roosevelt High," Castle said. "It's a public school two and a half blocks away. So they'll be back soon." He turned then to look at his wife when he heard the sound of a bird and said, "Your dad?"

"No Mary," Beckett replied with a smile. "Look," she said, going over to him and showing him the screen of her phone.

Smiling as well Castle said, "We forget sometimes you have kids."

"It's been a while since you've seen me with them," Skye said, taking Beckett's phone that she handed to her. She looked at the picture of her wife with Eliza, obviously at lunch at a seaside restaurant. "Do you know where they are?"

" _The Vyne_ ," Castle said. "It's an Italian place we go there every once in a while but we haven't gone lately."

"Maybe Mary was driving around and saw it," Skye suggested.

"She looks like she's having fun," Beckett told her husband.

"She does," Castle said, knowing she was relieved to see that their youngest was alright.

"She'll enjoy spending time with Mary until you two get home," Skye said before she looked over at the doorway.

"They're here," Brad said a second before the shouting of a young man could be heard in the bullpen.

"This is going to be interesting," Castle said under his breath to his wife as the man he guessed was Chambers was led into the interview room.

"Come on," Brad told them before they walked over to interrogation since Wade had taken Copeland to interrogation while they'd been watching Chambers. While Skye behind them ducked into observation he went into the room first, not surprised at the fear on the young man's face while he allowed Castle and Beckett to sit at the table across from the teen.

"W-who are you?" Copeland stammered as he stared at the couple.

"This is Mr. Castle and Ms. Beckett," Brad said. "They assist me Byron."

"Oh," Copeland replied. "Why am I here?"

Sliding across the picture from the security footage across to him Beckett said, "Is that you and your friend?"

"I wouldn't deny it, I've seen you two in plenty of security footage to be able to ID you both," Brad said sternly.

"Yeah that's us," Copeland said quietly.

"What were you doing there?" Brad said, his tone rising in anger. "Byron-"

"I don't have to talk to you!" the teen said angrily, though he had his head turned away from them.

"What about us?" Castle said.

"We're not police," Beckett added.

Looking over at her Copeland visibly gulped and then said, "Just to you."

Reaching over to her husband to stop him from protesting that, as she knew he'd seen the look in the boy's eyes, Beckett said, "Alright."

Castle stood up but leaned over to his wife and murmured into her ear, "Are you sure?"

"Very," Beckett said, looking straight at Copeland.

For a moment Castle thought he might need to verbally protest but when he saw that his wife had her hands on top of the table with the left in front he nodded and left with Brad.

"You do realize it's just a kind of boyhood crush deal don't you?" the chief said as they were heading into observation where Skye was sitting and watching Beckett in the room.

"I know but still I can't help it," Castle said. "I'm just hoping it's a respectful kind of crush."

"It is," Skye told him before they were all turning their attention to interrogation.

"Tell me why you both were there that night," Beckett said in a more gentle sounding tone of voice.

"We… we had some pot," Copeland said, sitting up straight but only glancing up at Beckett from time to time. "And that was the best place to smoke it."

"Why is that? A public beach-" Beckett began to say.

"No, the police always patrol there," Copeland interrupted her. "We go to the center to smoke since it's usually closed."

"Had you heard what was going to happen the next day?" Beckett said, making a note on the pad of paper that Brad had left for her.

"No, what?" Copeland said, finally looking up at her fully in his confusion. "You mean that old guy that was yelling at us? Is that why he was there?"

"Was it this man?" Beckett said, sliding a picture of the second victim to the teen.

"No, it wasn't," Copeland replied. "But we saw him too; he's the one who chased us in the opposite direction, where we knew the cameras were. We try not to go over there."

"They went the other way," Castle said then, not surprised that Skye and Brad looked at him.

"You went the other way because there were no cameras," Beckett stated. When the teen nodded she stood and began to pace saying, "Take me through that evening, whose idea was it to go to the center?"

"Ours… well, I suggested it to Marco 'cause I liked the woods, they were good cover and no one really walks around there," Copeland said. He glanced at Beckett and shrugged saying, "No footprints when we'd go, I learned how to track when I was a Boy Scout."

"Nice," Castle said, looking at Beckett as she glanced through the window. "Ask if he saw footprints that night."

"So you went to the center after Mr. Chambers decided you had a good idea," Beckett said in interrogation when she had turned away from the window. "Did you notice anything suspicious before you got to the woods? Walk me through that now. How did you get there?"

"Marco's car, we park on the north side of it, just along the street," Copeland said. "We hopped the fence and then walked into the woods."

"And did you notice anything going up to that?" Beckett asked.

"No there wasn't anyone there then," Copeland replied.

"Okay now you walk into the woods, was it too dark to see anything?" Beckett then inquired.

"I could see a little bit," Copeland answered.

"Did you notice any footprints then?" Beckett said. When the teen shook his head she then told him, "Where you stopped, was that your usual place?"

"No we'd just walk and then stop wherever," Copeland told her. "So we stopped there, smoked barely one joint and then we got chased off."

"And after that," Beckett urged him when he didn't talk again.

"We ran into that guy," Copeland answered. "Who yelled at us to get out and we had nowhere else to go but by that building near the woods. And then we got back to our car and left."

"Is this the first man you saw?" Beckett asked, pushing across the photo of Brock. At the nod of the teen she took everything off the table and said, "We may need to hold you; to warn you."

"I hope they didn't try and concoct a story for this," Brad said as Beckett was finishing speaking to the teen.

"Who's talking to Chambers?" Castle asked.

"I am, I've done it before so I know what to do with him," Brad replied, shaking his head. "He had pot on him, a substantial amount in joints."

"He sells it?" Skye asked.

"He does, he might be the reason for some stoned students at his high school during classes," Brad replied, getting off the table in the back that he was sitting on when he saw Beckett leaving the room and Kirby going in.

"Are you letting him go?" Beckett asked as she opened the door.

"I have to call the center, see if they want to charge them with trespassing," Brad answered standing in front of her. "I don't want to but I'd be negligent since they will see the footage themselves; if they haven't already. I need to talk to Chambers, excuse me." He took a couple steps away before he stopped and then turned to them, "Beckett? Ask Hutchinson to look."

"Nicely done," Skye said as she left interrogation with Castle. "You're not going to watch Chambers?"

"No, his story will be the same," Beckett said.

"Is there a way to prove it?" Skye then inquired.

"Good question," Beckett said. "Hutchinson," she said to the officer.

Skye followed Castle back to the chief's office and said, "Do you think they've found anything with the attack?"

Looking back into the bullpen Castle said, "Gordon's back, so we'll find out."

Seeing that Beckett was talking to the officer Skye waited near the doorway as Castle was filling out the murder board with their new information. As soon as her friend was in the doorway she asked, "Well?"

"You don't beat around the bush do you?" Beckett said. When Skye just looked at her she said, "A pathologist is going to examine the photos."

"Oh, Wagner?" Castle said, looking over from the board. "He's good; we worked with him a little in a previous case with a suspect who claimed to have been beaten up by the victim."

"Self inflicted wounds?" Skye asked. When the two nodded she said, "Good. Though I hope you realize I never doubted the competency of the team here."

When the investigator excused herself and then left for the break room Beckett said to her husband, "You were that worried?"

"A little," Castle said. "No, not that I was worried I was just…"

"Jealous?" Beckett filled in for him. She wasn't surprised when he didn't answer her and she rolled her eyes saying, "A junior in high school Rick, way too young and again, I'm married."

"Happily so?" Castle suggested as he turned back to the board. He jumped when all of a sudden his wife was hitting his arm before taking the marker out of his other hand and he smiled at her. "Me too," he said.

Giving him a brief look Beckett turned to the board and finished the last bit that he'd yet to put before she glanced over at the doorway. "A whole pot?" she asked in surprise.

"I foresee a long period of waiting," Skye said, setting the tray down on the desk where there was a clear space. "Speaking of that, why do you have a teapot?"

"There are those of us who like tea," Castle said. "And by us I mean…" he said, nodding his head towards his wife.

"And him," Beckett shot back at her husband. "I told you about all the times we had tea in the UK."

"You mentioned it," Skye said, smiling. "Funny to think of you two having a proper tea."

"Hey if that's proper tea I'll take it," Castle said, mixing some honey into his tea. "That made sense right?" he asked as he looked up and saw the two women were staring at him.

"Yes, just a weird way to say that," Beckett commented.

"They're not going to fight right?" Castle said, going to the doorway and looking towards interrogation.

"Kirby and Wade are there," Beckett reminded him.

"You're that sure there won't be any other information from the other lad?" Skye said.

"Very, unless Chambers wants to be stupid enough to give us a different story," Beckett answered, sitting down with her cup while Skye sat across from her on the edge of the desk.

"He might do that because of the pot, though Copeland said they were there to smoke," Castle pointed out. "You're thinking of the security camera footage?"

"I am," Beckett replied easily.

"We'll find out I'm sure," Castle said.

"Is he going to press charges now?" Skye asked.

"He'll need to contact Chambers' parents," Beckett explained. "So we might be waiting for a while."

"Go over the case again?" Castle suggested.

"After tea," Skye said before Beckett could respond to that.

"Fine, though you know we just had a break," she told the investigator.

"A step back right now will help," Skye said. "Since we've just had confirmation that Mullins was in fact there before your first murder."

Beckett wanted to say something to that but then held back before she nodded slightly and instead said, "Would you have played with them?"

"Why not?" Skye said simply. "But are you worried still?"

"She's not," Castle answered for his wife. "Neither am I, it's just small talk."

"No gossip?" Skye asked him with a small smile.

"Again, he talks to himself with that," Beckett said, smiling herself then at her husband.

Finishing the last of his tea Castle saw that his wife was doing the same before Skye did too and took away the tray. When he saw her pass a full cup of tea in the fourth mug to Brad in passing he said, "She's good."

"It looks like it," the chief said. "So we got the exact same story, as you already guessed we would," he said, addressing that mainly to Beckett.

"I think we need to go over the case again," she told him. "Since we don't have anything new at this moment."

"I think there's something we need to do first," Brad said, looking at Skye as she was approaching the doorway.

"And that is?" Castle asked.

"Go over everyone involved with this first, then the case," Brad said before he handed a file to Beckett.

Seeing inside that file was a list of names she nodded before she stood and said, "We'd better get started."

Sighing Castle followed her to their desk saying, "I hope Eliza's having more fun than we are."

"It's more than likely," Beckett told him. "Here, you need to read off the names for me."

"I'll help," Skye said, peering over his shoulder. "Carla Dawson."

And with that the three began to work their way through the list, looking closely at each and every name to try and find something that would lead to a new break in their case.


	11. Waiting For Someone To Tell

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was great getting feedback since I'm posting this one so quickly so I want to get to my thank yous for that quickly! TORONTOSUN (Really happy to see that you liked how Skye was more involved in the case; was hoping readers would think that!) and vetgirlmx (I wasn't surprised that you were glad to see the case was starting to progress and not surprised you used the word slowly, lol. Very nice to see you think it was interesting to see that Mullins was there before he was shot; I thought you might since it meant he was more involved. Also not surprised that you're wondering what the pathologist might say about the injuries. And really glad you too are enjoying Skye's work on the case. Also that you can see she's able to notice things that other people can't and true, it's definitely useful. So great you're waiting impatiently for the next chapter and now you don't need to wait anymore!). Thanks so much for the reviews, this time around I definitely appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them to me and I loved getting them of course!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _End of the Line_ by the band Traveling Wilburys, from their album _Traveling Wilburys Vol. 1_.

Waiting For Someone To Tell

Looking up as she heard footsteps Eliza saw that it was Mary and she said, "I wanna go outside."

"We can do that," the woman replied, taking her hand. "But you and I need to get bundled up first if we do that, it is cold."

"Marshmallows?" Eliza asked her.

"Well not that much but enough so you'll be warm," Mary replied. She then led Eliza to the foyer where she got the coat for the toddler saying, "What a pretty coat."

"That is for me," Eliza said firmly, smiling at the sight of the brown coat with bright blue embroidery on the neckline and hem. "My gram made it."

"She did?" Mary asked, startled hearing that.

"Yeah at the store," Eliza said.

"Oh, you mean she bought it," Mary said.

"No, this," Eliza told the woman firmly as she touched the embroidery.

"She's really good at that then," Mary commented. She put on her coat and when she saw the toddler studying her closely said, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Eliza said, shaking her head. "You and Skye are married."

"Yes," Mary replied, taking her hand again.

"And you have… girls," Eliza stated yet again.

Smiling at that Mary said, "We do, what would you like to know?"

"You have a family," Eliza said.

"We do," Mary said before she opened her mouth to speak again. She hesitated before saying, "Does that confuse you?"

"No," Eliza said. "You love Skye."

"I do," Mary said, very perplexed herself.

"Jules and Mari play house and are married," Eliza commented.

"Oh," Mary said, suddenly understanding what the girl was talking about. "That's just playing; they're pretending to be the mom and dad right?"

"Yeah," Eliza said. "Let's go out," she told her eagerly, tugging hard on her hand.

"Okay we're going now," Mary replied before they went to the door. "Wait, I need to get a sweater on Macca."

"He comes too?" Eliza asked.

"I think he should," Mary replied.

Eliza watched eagerly as Mary was getting the sweater on, hopping from foot to foot until the dog was ready. She hugged Macca tightly and said, "Come and play outside!"

"Here we go," Mary said, reaching for the doorknob. "Don't run out to the water."

"I know," Eliza said then, sounding impatient.

Mary couldn't help chuckling at her before she opened the door and then watched Eliza go down the stairs carefully before she ran after Macca. She followed, walking briskly after the toddler to make sure that she wouldn't fall. When Eliza stopped running and the Wolfhound stayed with her as she walked around in a circle, she looked down at the ocean and crossed her arms over her chest.

After a while Eliza grew tired of walking and she went over to the woman, tugging on the end of her coat. When Mary looked down at her she said, "Up please?" a little shyly.

Picking up the toddler Mary said, "Are you okay? You were so excited to come out here."

"Yeah, are you?" Eliza asked.

"You're a lot like your parents," Mary said in amusement at the concern on the toddler's face. "Let's walk down to the waves."

"Don't go in! Mommy and Daddy will be mad," Eliza said in a rush as Mary started to walk.

"I know and we don't want that of course," the woman said. She stood at the edge of the breaking water and said, "I miss Skye."

"Oh," Eliza said before thinking that over for a moment. "I miss Mommy and Daddy. They come home and Skye too."

Smiling at that Mary nodded and said, "You're right. But until then how would you like to play hide and seek with Macca?"

"Kay, now!" Eliza said, kicking her legs a little until she was set down on the sand next to the dog.

Mary let the toddler run to the trees along the side of the yard, making her promise not to go too far before she counted. She felt a certain sense of homesickness, thinking of her daughters as she was turning around to search for Eliza. But since Macca was soon racing into the trees she realized it was going to be more of a game between them.

"Macca!" the toddler was crying out as the dog reached her and barked, starting to lick at her face.

"Okay so I guess he gets to hide now?" Mary said.

Giggling Eliza shook her head and said, "He wants to play."

"Play fetch?" Mary asked. When the toddler nodded she said, "We can do that but you'll have to let me know where his things are."

"Kay," Eliza replied, hurrying back to the house before stopping at a chest on the patio under the parlor window. She tried to lift up the lid but it was too heavy for her so she waited for Mary to get it open for her. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," she replied. "Looks like he knows the box very well."

"Those are his toys," Eliza said, pulling out a tennis ball with a rope attached to it. "For outside."

Mary walked behind the toddler as she went back to the grass, watching her throw the tennis ball though she couldn't get it all that far. "Do you want me to try?" she asked her.

"Yeah!" Eliza said eagerly. "No Macca, give it to her," she told the Wolfhound firmly when he came back to her with the toy, pointing to Mary.

Unable to help laughing at the stern expression on Eliza's face Mary tried to grab the toy by the rope out of the dog's mouth, not surprised when he wouldn't let go. "It's been a while since I had to do this," she said to the toddler.

"Ooh Macca-" Eliza said worriedly, thinking that Mary was going to be angry.

"It's okay, he's a puppy it's normal," Mary replied gently to try and calm her down. She finally managed to get the toy out of his mouth and then tossed it as hard as she could towards the waves. When she looked at Eliza she was surprised to see her looking up at her in shock. "What's wrong?"

"You throw like Mommy," the toddler replied, almost in a whisper.

"Really?" Mary asked, trying not to laugh though it was a slight struggle. When Eliza nodded firmly she said, "I learned from Skye."

"Why?" the toddler asked.

"She taught me how to throw the ball like cricket players do," Mary said.

"Oh… bugs?" Eliza said in excitement before she realized what the woman had said.

"No the game cricket, come here," Mary said, taking Eliza by the hand and then leading her to the steps to the house where she sat. With the toddler standing in front of her she held her phone out so they could see the screen at the same time and played a shot of someone bowling the ball to a batsman.

"Wow," Eliza said. "But you don't run like that."

"No I don't need to," Mary said. "But it helps throwing the ball a lot faster."

"Not fair for Macca," Eliza said.

"I suppose not but I throw better that way than how your mother throws," Mary replied. "Do you want me to do it again?" When the toddler nodded she got up to grab a regular tennis ball and then threw it from the stairs for Macca who dropped the ball with a rope to run after the other.

Eliza cheered and jumped up and down as Macca soon came back to them and she took the ball before handing it to Mary.

"Do you want to learn how to throw like that?" the woman asked.

"No Grandpapa teaches me," Eliza said seriously.

"Okay," Mary replied, trying not to laugh. She then threw the ball and watched as Macca ran after it before bringing it back. She did that a few more times and let Eliza do that too before she said, "I think we should let him rest. And I think it's almost time for us to go see your sister's dance class."

"I have to wash," Eliza said, holding up her hands.

"I know, me too," Mary said before they went into the house with Macca. She led the toddler over to the bathroom down the hall once their coats were off and set on the bench in the foyer. "So if we have time I'll make us a cup of cocoa." She couldn't stop her laughter then as Eliza looked at her with wide eyes and said, "You don't think your mom would want us to have that? To warm up?"

"I dunno," Eliza replied, shrugging her shoulders a little.

"Well," Mary said as she helped her dry off her hands. "Why don't I call her and ask her?"

"Can I see Mommy and Daddy?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"We have to wait and see if they have time to talk," Mary told her. She wasn't surprised when the toddler nodded, looking a little serious, and she grabbed her phone from her pocket as she took Eliza to the family room. Sitting with her on the couch she then texted Beckett so as not to terrify the parents into thinking something was wrong by calling them first. She wasn't surprised when she got an answer rapidly and told Eliza, "They're ready, remember to say hello."

"And ask about chocolate," the toddler said, smiling as the woman laughed while she began calling her parents.

* * *

"At this moment we have everything we got set," Brad replied. "We confirmed Chambers' and Copeland's stories; the security footage shows them pulling up and then running off. No sign of payments and their parents confirmed they haven't been flushed with money."  
"And Chambers has been arrested," Castle pointed out.

"That too," Brad said with a nod.

"We've gone through the names for a second time," Beckett said.

"Nearly three if you hadn't told us to stop," Skye said though she was largely joking. "So what's left to be done?"

"Consider the idea of the second vic killing the first," Castle said suddenly. He wasn't surprised when that was met by absolute silence and he said, "I know but this isn't a crazy theory; I think it's true."

"Well," Brad said, thinking for a moment. "Timing might be an issue."

"It could be done," Castle said. He then looked doubtful and turned to his wife saying, "It can be right?"

"Mullins would have been cutting it extremely close," Beckett replied. "You said you searched his home?"

"Apartment, yes and Brock's of course," Brad replied. "But we didn't find anything."

"Not a surprise," Castle said. "Did either of them have any property under their names?"

"You mean storage or something like that?" the chief asked. When his friend nodded he shook his head and said, "No but I can have Bernier and Gordon go around to the places around town to see if employees have seen them."

As the chief was going out to the bullpen Castle turned to his wife and said, "Maybe?"

"Maybe," Beckett replied, looking through the photographs of the crime scene at the same time and speaking a little distractedly. She pulled out the picture of the tree where they'd determined that the first victim was shot from and studied it.

"The gun would have to be small," Skye said suddenly, making Beckett turn to her. "If Mullins was swift enough he could position himself in time. And have you considered that maybe the teens ran down the course after they were chased away by Mullins?"

"We need to see the footage again," Brad said, having come to the doorway in time to hear what the investigator had said. He went to his computer but turned the screen around so they would be able to see it on the other side and he prepped the best footage they had.

After watching it through one time Beckett said, "They didn't have an exact time but we can narrow down the time of the murder… slightly."

"Yeah," Castle said. "But there's also the idea that Mullins could have run through the woods."

"That as well," Skye said. "Did the ME note the condition of his body?"  
"He was fit," Brad said, thinking for a moment to recall the report. "I believe a friend of his said he did work out. So he was fit enough for that and climbing."

"He did rock climbing?" Castle asked. At Brad's nod he said, "So I could be right."

"You could, unless he's being used as a patsy," Beckett said. "There are two blind spots and Chambers and Copeland may have blocked one of them."

"So from the east," Brad said. When she nodded he said, "I don't really see how this idea helps us get further in the case."

"Does he have a locker at the center?" Castle asked.

"Do they even have lockers?" Skye asked.

"They're right," Beckett said to Brad. "If they do have lockers for the employees then that would be a great place to store something. Mullins could get it after the competition and it'd be unlikely anyone could see him; also the same for him placing something there before the murders."

"I have a phone call to make," Brad said easily to that. He then picked up the receiver and after getting the number for the center began to dial.

Waiting for the chief to finish his conversation Castle said as soon as the receiver was back in its cradle, "They have lockers. And also Mullins had a locker."

"Yes to both, employees don't use them that often so anyone could have stored anything there and no one would have been the wiser," Brad answered. "Until now." And with that he grabbed his coat and led the way outside, driving them all in his squad car to the center.

"Can we come in with you?" Skye asked. "More importantly can-"

"You can," Brad interrupted her. " _You've been helpful_ ," he then said in Japanese as they were walking together ahead of Castle and Beckett.

Laughing softly at that Skye said, "Thank you for saying that, though it was in a different language."

"What, he said he's glad to have you on the team?" Castle asked, jogging ahead so he could speak to them.

"What are you six?" Brad said. "And I just said she's been helpful." They were inside the building he'd been directed to and he led the way to the locker room for the male employees.

"Chief," another employee said. "I was told to give you these," handing him some bolt cutters.

"Thanks," Brad said. "Castle," he then told his friend as he handed over the tool once the employee had left.

"I think you need to play polo," Castle said, shaking his head as it usually fell to him to do things that required stronger arms.

"Or work out at your gym at the station more," Beckett said, watching as her husband easily cut the lock apart. She suddenly started to feel uneasy as he pulled off the broken device but couldn't explain why. Trying to push that feeling aside she turned her attention to Brad who was opening the door to the locker.

"Papers…" the chief began. "Some clothing… they look like spare sweaters for the competitions here… trousers too."

"Thank you for calling them trousers," Skye said suddenly, looking on from behind them all. "Something about the word pants irks me."

"And then there is this," Brad said, glancing over his shoulder to see that Castle and Beckett had turned to look at the investigator. He pulled something out and when he loudly cleared his throat showed them the gun in his hand. "I'll send it in for tests but it has the right caliber and of course the silencer. We've found the murder weapon for the first murder."

* * *

"Hey," Castle said, handing his wife a bottle of water after he'd entered the chief's office where she was alone. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Beckett said after finishing her sip of water. "I just… I get the feeling something's wrong."

"With Eliza?" Castle asked.

"No Julia," Beckett said. She saw his slightly concerned look and then said, "I called the school but she wasn't in the nurses' office so…"

"Maybe she skinned her knee," Castle suggested. "She'll be okay, they would have definitely called by now if she wasn't."

Beckett inclined her head ever so slightly, not exactly sure about that as she had been unable to shake what she'd felt since they'd searched their second vic's locker. She then stood straight; having been leaning against the desk; and was going to ask what they had so far about the other stables in the city as they'd decided they needed to look there since the gun had yielded no clues as it was Mullins' legal weapon. But before she could say a word her phone alerted her to a text and she was grabbing for it quickly.

"Who is it?" Castle asked in some concern.

"It's Mary, Eliza wants to talk to us," Beckett replied. She responded to the woman's text as Castle went to the door and then looked up to see that he was pulling Skye in who was protesting.

"What the bloody hell Rick? First your wife and now you," the investigator said as he closed the door behind him. "Do you two want a three way that badly?"

"Mary and Eliza are calling," Beckett said, amused when she looked at her husband and saw that he was frozen in shock from that statement. "In case you'd like to talk to her."

"I would, thank you," Skye said. "Sorry," she said to Castle, slapping the back of his shoulder to get him over to his wife. "But you both did that today."

Castle wanted to reply to that but had to turn his attention to the screen of the phone as his and Beckett's youngest appeared on it. "Hey sweetheart," he said with a smile as she was waving to them. "How're you doing?"

"Good," Eliza said simply. "Mommy can I have chocolate?"

"I wanted to make hot chocolate for us," Mary said in the background.

"Hullo _grá_ ," Skye called out to her wife.

"Oh, hey _grá_ ," Mary said, sounding amused.

"They dragged me in here," Skye said. "But I'll call you after they're done… unless we have to go."

"Great," Mary said. "Go ahead you guys."

"You can have some hot chocolate but just a little," Beckett told her. "You need to go soon."

"Are you going to come?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"We still have a little work to do but we'll be back as soon as we can," Castle answered.

"Oh, I have to go?" Eliza then said.

"Not yet," Beckett replied. "What did you do after your lunch?"

"Played," Eliza answered simply. "With Mary and crickets."

Hearing the woman laughing Castle asked, "I'm assuming you weren't playing with Buddy Holly?"

"No," Mary said. "We played fetch with your dog and I showed her how I throw."

"Oh yeah, that's awesome," Castle said. "You should teach me that."

"Skye should," Mary said.

"Maybe later," Skye said from behind them. She smiled at Castle before he turned back around and she waited as patiently as she could to be able to talk to her wife.

"I'm guessing Macca had fun," Beckett said then.

"Yeah me too," Eliza replied with a smile.

Looking out the window Castle could see that Brad was speaking to Wade and he said, "We might need to go," in an aside to his wife.

Glancing out as well Beckett saw that he was right so she turned back to the screen and said, "Sweetie we'll see you later but for now-"

"You have to go," Eliza interrupted her mother. "Come home soon."

"We'll try," Castle said, Beckett echoing him. He and his wife said goodbye to their youngest who waved to them in response saying goodbye repeatedly until Mary hung up on the other end.

"We'll get you if we're going somewhere," Beckett told Skye who was dialing on her phone the second the connection had ended on her cell. She went outside into the bullpen with Castle to the chief and said, "Well?"

"There's just one stable that's in financial trouble, the Mooreland Stables," Brad said before she had even finished speaking. "And Mullins worked there before going to the center. I suggest you get Skye before we go."

* * *

"Are you feeling any better?" Castle asked his wife as they were at the back of the group walking towards the stables.

"A little but something's still… off," Beckett replied uneasily. "But again the school would have called." They walked in silence for a moment before she said, "At least we know Eliza's alright."

"We do," Castle said as reassuringly as he could to her before squeezing her hand briefly.

"What?" a voice yelled from behind the door to the office that Brad had knocked on.

"This Chief Davis from the Hamptons Police, Mr. Knighton," Brad called. "Me and my team would like to speak with you."

"Hold on," the man said in obvious annoyance. A moment later he opened the door and said. "You're all cops?"

"These are my consultants," Brad replied. "As I said, we need to speak with you."

"Sure," Knighton replied, eyeing Castle for a moment.

" _I'd stand behind us_ ," Skye said to Castle quickly.

A little started at that he said, " _Why_?"

" _He's liable to stare at you, didn't realize he was gay_ ," Skye answered, not surprised that Beckett looked at her. " _Don't worry, he has a ring_."

Beckett merely nodded, since they were in the office by then, and she looked over at her husband who gave her the briefest of shrugs before she turned to look at Knighton.

"Alright what do you want with me?" Knighton asked.

"Can I ask if you know this man first," Brad said, pushing over the picture of Brock.

"No… that was the guy that got shot at the center wasn't it?" Knighton asked. "If you're going to ask about Mullins you should have just said that first. And yeah I know him; I hired him before firing him six months later."

"Why did you fire him?" Beckett asked.

"He was skimming," Knighton replied. "A little so I didn't press charges, just cut him off since it was the easier thing to do you know? Less bad publicity for us."

"But your finances aren't exactly the best at this moment," Brad said.

"I make no secret of that," Knighton replied. "Are you thinking I killed these guys?" Before any of them could answer he said, "Because I can't imagine a motive, I didn't know this guy and what would I get from killing my former employee? He did eventually pay me back by the way."

"Do you face any kind of competition from the center?" Castle asked.

"No," Knighton said firmly. "I don't really see how that would happen, they don't stable horses permanently, I do."

"Have any of your horses competed in competitions there?" Castle and Beckett said at the exact same time.

"What the hell…" Knighton murmured, eyes narrowed as he looked at them. "No."

"Never," Skye said.

"Never," Knighton nearly growled. He then seemed to visibly calm down at that moment and then said, "I'm sorry but we have a problem getting good trainers in. And we're relatively new compared to all the other stables. Well… except for Greyfriar's but that's not even open yet."

"Where were you two nights ago?" Brad asked.

"An alibi," Knighton said simply. He waited for someone to say something but when no one responded he said, "At home, with my husband," his teeth clenched together tightly.

"And can he verify that?" Brad asked.

"Also the video camera pointing to the front of our home," Knighton replied. "It's on our neighbor's house across the street, on his driveway but you can see our house too; the two of us arrive home at about… eight thirty."

"Toby?" a man said, coming into the office from the doorway behind the owner's desk.

"This is my husband," Knighton said. "Eddie Fox, co-owner here at the stables. Tell them Eddie; two nights ago we went home and stayed didn't we?"

"Yeah we ordered pizza too," Fox replied, nodding his head.

"Where?" Brad asked him.

" _Gregorio's_ ," Fox said.

"Thank you," Brad said. "I would ask that you remain in town for the time being. And one last question, do you know of anyone that might want to kill Mullins?"

"I didn't know him that well," Knighton replied with a quick shrug of his shoulders. "So I can't say that I would… though you should talk to Charles Hoffman."

Castle and Beckett looked at each other for a moment; since that was the owner of their stables; but remained silent until Brad spoke which was very shortly after.

"And why should we talk with him," the chief said.

"Because he had some kind of falling out with Mullins, that's why he came to my stables after," Knighton said.

Brad merely nodded to that before he reiterated his suggestion to the two men to stay in town before he was leaving the office, the others following. "I'm sorry Rick, Kate," he told the two once they were at his squad car. "We have to talk to Charlie."

"You and Skye," Beckett stated. She wasn't surprised at the chief's nod and said, "I expected it."

"So did I," Castle said as they then all got into the car. He wanted to say that the stable owner wasn't a killer but had the feeling his friend wasn't going to take his opinion into account until they could clear his name.

After they had watched Skye and Brad disappear to the main building where Charlie's office was Beckett turned to her husband and said, "If anything he's trying to conduct a smear campaign against him."

"Oh of course," Castle replied as they started to walk to where Alex and Julius were. "These are some very successful stables and everyone in town that I know of respects Charlie. So why wouldn't he want to try and take him down a peg." He then looked away from where he was glancing at the main building and said, "Charlie wasn't there."

"He's been out of town until right before we came back with the horses yesterday, did you just remember?" Beckett asked him with a slight smile. "He was in DC for his competition."

"Yeah I mean, yes, I remembered but not until just now," Castle replied quickly. "So he's clear."

"Brad will still have to look into him," Beckett said. "But again, they're not going to find much."

"Think there'll be a conflict of interest?" Castle asked.

"No," Beckett said shortly as they entered the stable. "But he might ask us to step away from that part of the investigation."

"Which would be now," Skye said suddenly behind them.

"You're done?" Castle asked in surprise, quickly scratching Julius' forehead.

"I am, Brad had a few more questions to ask," Skye said. "I wonder why you didn't mention he wasn't here."

"We weren't sure when he'd left; if it was a day trip or three," Beckett said. "He doesn't tell us the entirety of his travel plans."

"It looks like he's clear," Brad said, coming to the doorway. "We need to go; we have six owners to check out."

"Right behind you," Castle said as he and Beckett gave a final pat to both their horses before they followed Brad and Skye to the chief's squad car to return to the station.

* * *

"You know you can head home if you want to," Beckett said, looking at Skye who was looking at her phone.

"You might want to since your conversation with Mary got interrupted," Castle added.

"It wasn't, I was aware you were going to get me and I let her know," Skye said. "I was checking the time and then thinking."

"Don't remind me about time," Beckett said with a frustrated tone of voice, looking out the window which she was standing in front of.

When Skye looked at him questioningly Castle said, "There's something wrong with… Julia."

"Oh, I can sympathize," Skye told her. "And I'll ask if anyone's contacted you about her?"

"No," Beckett replied. "But I'm not going to relax until I see her."

"Hopefully that's soon," Castle commented. "I want to see Eliza too. Your wife?"

"What you're asking me if you can see my wife too?" Skye asked. She then shook her head and said, "Sorry I miss her but you need my help."

"Not at the moment," Beckett said.

"Do you want me to go?" Skye asked. "I could and then see how Julia is."

"That would be great," Beckett said. "But how are you going to get to the house?"

"I can get her a cab," Castle said, getting his phone out of his pocket.

"I think you might need to hold off on that," Skye said quickly as she noticed Brad making their way towards them.

"Anything? At all?" Castle asked once his friend was inside the room.

Brad didn't say a word, walking around the other side of the desk before he looked down at the files in his hands. Finally tossing them aside on the desktop he said, "They're clear."

"All of them?" Castle asked.

"Every last stable owner," Brad answered, shaking his head. "So you can go home now because we are at square one yet again."


	12. Take You To My Heart

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The events in the first flashback in this half of the chapter are based on what I did when I was in 4th grade. It was such a fun experience I had to write about it here. And the lyrics in that flashback is a song from the era called _A Ripping Trip_ though I'm not sure who wrote it, it's not mine and what I could find out it's sung to the tune of _Pop Goes the Weasel_.

A/N #2: The lyrics in this chapter are from the song _Abandoned Love_ written by Bob Dylan, the version I have here is an unreleased demo sung by George Harrison.

A/N #3: Great getting the feedback for the last chapter so let me get to my thank yous for those! MichelleBell16 (I'm not surprised you're wondering what they'll come up with now that their lead suspects are all cleared. And I'm so happy that you liked reading about Eliza playing with Mary; wasn't sure how that would be received once I thought of it, lol. I also wasn't surprised you're wondering what's wrong with Julia and that you want to find out and are hoping she'll be okay. But so glad you want to read more and continue which now you can do!), vetgirlmx (Happy to see you thought the last chapter was very interesting first off of course. And I had been interested to see what readers would think of when Eliza asked Mary about her marriage and including Julia in there too. But I was glad that you thought all of that was interesting! I'm happy that you want to see what happened to Julia after Beckett's hunch about her since I wanted that to get readers' interest. I'm not surprised when you mentioned being surprised at the gun but I had the center not being used much so wanted the lockers to be an unknown thing. But not surprised either you're wondering what they can get now with the case or that you mentioned they can go home at this point. So pleased you can't wait to see what happens next and now you don't need to!) and TORONTOSUN (Great that you like how Eliza and Julia are asking questions, I figure with them growing up that's bound to happen of course!). Thanks so much to all of you for the reviews, they definitely brighten my day, and I'm so grateful you all took the time to send them to me!

A/N #4: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Hosanna_ by Paul McCartney, from his album _New_.

Take You To My Heart

Looking at the plastic bag Julia said, "I hope they don't get worried."

"I don't know," Mary said, sitting at the kitchen table with Castle and Beckett's daughters. "It wasn't your fault of course and you're alright."

"Yeah," Julia said. She then looked at the woman and said, "I should go back to my homework huh?"

"I think that might be the best thing to do," Mary said, pretending to be serious before she smiled at the girls. "Your parents have to be nearly home."

"I hope so," Eliza said firmly, looking up from the piece of paper she was coloring on with a crayon.

At that moment Macca jumped up from where he was laying on the floor and took off at a run for the front of the house, barking loudly until suddenly he stopped.

"It's them!" Julia exclaimed, grabbing the plastic bag before taking off for the garage door. "Hi Skye!" she called to the woman as she passed her.

"Hi!" Eliza said eagerly as she too passed the investigator.

"I'll get the story from her right?" Skye asked her wife who was walking down the hall towards her.

"You will," Mary replied before hugging her tightly. "How was it?" she then asked after they'd shared a kiss.

"Nothing really, we went over the case again to make sure we weren't missing anything but at this point we're a little dead in the water," Skye said. "So to speak."

"Julia," Beckett said, slightly horrified when she caught sight of her oldest. "What happened?"

Not answering her mother's question Julia threw her arms around her and hugged as tightly as she could, feeling comforted by her return embrace. "I missed you Mommy," she told her softly.

"We missed you guys too," Castle said. "But really Julia, what happened and are you okay?"

"I lost another tooth!" the little girl exclaimed, holding it up in its sandwich bag then.

"Oh… that's nice but what about your cheek?" Beckett asked since her oldest's cheek was scraped.

"I got hit on the head with a… book," Julia said. "And then I fell and hit the ground."

"She did," Mary said, having reached the family with her wife by then. "They were going back to their classroom from the library and a boy was throwing his book to a friend and mistakenly hit Julia."

"Yeah Willis felt really bad, he kept asking if I was okay," Julia added. She wasn't surprised when her mother hugged her tightly and said hurriedly, "That tooth was loose Mommy."

"I know I'm just glad you're okay," Beckett said, knowing then why she'd felt so uneasy earlier. "Did anyone say what time that happened at?"

"Towards the end of school," Mary said.

"I said," Julia replied. "Why Mommy?"

"She's just wondering," Castle said, glancing at his wife. "Why don't we head into the house? But first, come here Julia," he said, reaching for her.

The little girl pressed her uninjured cheek against her father's side saying, "I'm okay. It only hurt a little bit." When they were inside the house she walked in between her parents and finally confessed, "I cried a little."

"I don't blame you for doing that," Beckett said. "I would have done the same. It was just a scraped cheek and her tooth falling out?"

"Her dance teacher assured me that was it," Mary replied. "And they called you but couldn't reach you."

"Were you on silent Rick?" Beckett asked him.

Taking his phone out of his pocket Castle swore in Irish and then said, "I was, sorry love."

"Try to check more often," Beckett said, able to see on the screen that the school had called twice. "I wonder why my phone didn't show they called me," she said absently as she looked at hers. "Never mind, let's see what you two have been up to lately," she told the girls as they walked to the kitchen table after she, Castle and Skye had taken off their outer layers and left them in the foyer.

Julia watched as her mother set down Eliza; whom she'd taken from Castle to kiss her; and then went to her saying, "I'm really okay Mommy."

"You're home early," Beckett then said as she could see a good chunk of the little girl's homework had been done already.

"Ms. Grey said I could go home at the break 'cause Peter wasn't there," Julia explained.

"He's sick?" Castle asked.

"A cold," Julia answered, nodding her head. "But I'm okay."

"I believe you sweetie," Beckett said. "For now," she then added when she saw the bag with the tooth in her hands still. "You might want to take that up to your room."

"Oh… yeah, I'll be right back," Julia said before she turned to go.

"Take your sister," Castle said. When Julia looked at him he said, "Please?"

"Okay," Julia said, trying not to sound frustrated since her little sister was slower than her. But since she figured that was why her father wanted her to take Eliza she didn't try to protest.

"Did she hit her head?" Beckett asked Mary the second that she heard the girls further up on the staircase.

"No but her hands are a little scraped up," Mary said. "Her left slid out," she added. "And that was why her tooth got knocked out."

"Since it was on that side," Castle said with a nod. "Did you need to do anything for her when she came home?"

"She says she's fine, it hurts a little but they fixed her up at the school as you can see," Mary replied.

Beckett only had a chance to nod to that as the girls were coming back down and she said to Julia, "How much homework do you have left?"

"Not a lot," the little girl said. "Just the rest of this worksheet about history." She sat back down at the table and then said, "I asked Mary some questions too."

"About your state report?" Castle asked.

"Yeah she knows a lot of history too," Julia replied.

"That's fourth grade history," Skye said with a smile. "I remember our big thing that year was the mock gold rush we had."

"I do too," Mary said. "She had one at her school last year."

Looking over at the little girl Skye said, "You learned about it?"

"About people going from here in New York," Julia said with a nod, writing something down. "And we had a vote about different things to do but everyone wanted to do the gold rush. So we had to travel from here to California. Mommy and Daddy were there at the school," she added.

"You helped out?" Mary asked.

"We provided some of the things they could 'buy' with their gold," Castle said. "And I ran the general store with her," he added, nodding to his wife.

"And he helped out a little with the mining," Becket commented wryly.

"With your mining?" Skye asked, smiling at the little girl.

Giggling Julia nodded and said, "Yeah but Mommy pulled him away after."

"Sounds like it was a lot of fun, how did you go?" Skye asked.

"Through Panama, my character had enough money," Julia said. She then laughed and said, "A boy that was with us threw his hat to the side and we had to pretend he went overboard. We were all holding a rope."

"I went the same way," Skye said. "Though we just walked in a line. I'm glad you had fun with that; also that you chose California for your state."

"Me too," Julia said with a smile. While the adults started to talk to each other she turned her attention back to her worksheet, though she couldn't help recall her experience the school year before. It had been May when they'd done the mock gold rush and she could still remember almost everything about it, especially the fact that she'd gotten to spend time with her parents during some of it.

* * *

 _"Man overboard!" the teacher called as he stopped pulling the rope the students were holding onto behind him._

 _"Land shark!" Castle suddenly said, picking up the hat as he'd been following Julia. "Does he get this back?" he asked as the kids were laughing at his statement._

 _"He'll have to buy a new hat," the teacher said, looking at the boy who'd thrown it. "So you'll need to pay some of your earnings Luke." When he'd nodded he called, "Here we go, back on the Pacific."_

 _Castle looked back at Beckett as the teacher led the students with him through another song and he said, "They really put their research into this one."_

 _"Of course they did, it makes it more authentic," Beckett replied. "It's why you forced us to dress up."_

 _"Hey if I was going to make this authentic you'd be in a dress," Castle said._

 _"Come on," Beckett said, rolling her eyes before she dragged him after the kids._

 _"You go aboard a leaky boat," Julia was singing with the others as she glanced back to make sure her parents were following. "And sail for San Francisco, you've got to pump to keep her afloat, you've got that, by jingo!" She laughed with her friend Dawn who was behind her and said, "Funny song."_

 _"Yeah but it's easy to sing since it's like Pop Goes the Weasel," the little girl replied._

 _When they'd reached the sand by the upper grades playground that was marked off in a grid the teacher let everyone off the 'boat' and they hurried to the teachers behind a table to buy their 'plots' of land._

 _"Pick a good spot," Castle told Julia quickly before she went._

 _"I will Daddy," the little girl replied. She looked at the map hanging behind the teachers and said, "I'll buy A6."_

 _"Good choice," Beckett murmured._

 _"The river?" Castle asked, since there was one marked on the map. "Always can use water to mine. Is that it?"_

 _"Two of them," Julia said, letting her parents take the two canvas sacks that had sand and the fake gold inside them. "I hope I find the pyrite, they said that's worth twenty dollars!"_

 _"Let's see if we can," Castle said._

 _"Hold on, she needs supplies," Beckett told him._

 _"Yeah Daddy, I'm not sticking my hands in the dirt," Julia said before she led them over to the table with plastic sieves and water bottles._

 _After she had gotten some things Castle followed her and Beckett, smiling as the two were dressed similarly for the event, plaid shirts and jeans, and he said when they stopped, "You could pass for twins."_

 _"Not really Daddy," Julia said in a matter of fact tone of voice. She opened the first bag that her father had set down in her space on the sand and used a trowel to set some of the sand inside the bag on her sieve. "How should I shake it?" she asked her mother who was on her knees next to her._

 _"Try it like this," Beckett said, taking the sieve and showing her daughter. "The gold should be heavier so hopefully it won't fall out of here."_

 _Julia tried to mimic her mother and shook the sieve before she said excitedly, "Look! I found some gold!"_

 _"A little piece," Castle said, kneeling with them and taking the pebble that had been spray painted gold. "Do you have your pouch?" he then asked._

 _"Yeah," Julia replied, taking the tiny blue cloth sachet that her parents had given her and putting the 'gold' in it._

 _"Mr. Castle? Ms. Beckett?" another of the fourth grade teacher said, coming up to them._

 _"Do we need to open the general store?" Castle asked as he stood._

 _"From past experience we know the kids like to buy drinks when they start finding gold," the woman said with a smile._

 _"We'll see you later Julia," Castle said as Beckett stood._

 _"But we will be watching you from right there," she said as she glanced at her husband._

 _"I know," Julia said, trying not to laugh at what her father had said. She watched them go to the table where some drinks had been set, talking to her teacher before her friends Dawn and Tracey came over next to her. "You got the spots here?" she asked with a smile._

 _"Yeah we thought you would know the best," Dawn said. When she saw Julia was looking at her she said, "I traded."_

 _"It took a while," Tracey said. "But he gave it to her."_

 _"For what?" Julia asked as she was sifting again._

 _"A drink," Tracey replied. "I just hope I have enough gold."_

 _Watching their daughter with their friends Beckett said, "I was surprised you didn't join in."_

 _"Well she was talking to you," Castle replied simply. He then said, "Mind if I…?"_

 _"You're already going," Beckett said, sighing though she was fighting a smile. "Go but if she says she's alright you need to come back."_

 _"I will," Castle said firmly before he went over to Julia._

 _"Hi Daddy," she said, looking up at him. "Did you want to try?"_

 _"Just for a little," Castle said, not surprised that she had been able to guess why he'd gone over to them. He got on his knees in the sand and said, "Dawn, Tracey."_

 _"Hi," the two girls replied with a smile before they went back to their work._

 _"Here," Julia said when her father had turned to her. She watched him shaking the sieve and smiled when he got a few pebbles in it. "You're good luck," she commented._

 _"Ask your mom, I always have good luck," Castle told her to her giggle. He was surprised when she shoveled more sand on the sieve and he shook it though didn't find anything there. He worked through the rest of the first bag with Julia and was almost going to start on the second one when he felt a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Come on," Beckett said when her husband looked up at her. "I need your help there are a lot of kids here."_

 _"Oh sure," Castle said though he was a little disappointed to leave Julia. "But…" he then began to say. He looked over at Julia and smiling stood up to move Beckett next to their oldest. "Have fun!"_

 _"Does he want you to work with me now?" Julia asked her mother._

 _"I think so," Beckett said in a slight sigh as she watched her husband walk away. She turned to her daughter then and said, "I don't have to help."_

 _"Just for a couple scoops," Julia said. She smiled when her mother knelt next to her again and she put a small shovelful of sand into the sieve, watching her shake it after that. "Did you know it was really hard for the real miners?"_

 _"More than likely it was," Beckett said. "Since they would be panning the gold in the water."_

 _"It was mountain water so it was probably cold," Julia said, taking a small pebble from the sieve and putting it away. She put another shovel down and watched her mother saying, "What can I get at the general store?"  
"You'll have to wait and see," Beckett replied. "Since of course you have to see how much gold you get." As she had finished with the shovelful of sand; finding nothing; she leaned over to her daughter and kissed the side of her head saying, "Good luck."  
"Thanks Mommy," Julia said with a smile, watching her leave._

 _"One pebble," Beckett told her husband as she walked back to him with a smile. "Has anyone bought anything?"_

 _"One girl went to the assayer's office already," Castle said, nodding to the table next to theirs. "And got a soda."_

 _"Funny the parents sent in that," Beckett said as they and another boy's parents had provided the snacks._

 _"Well, we went the more authentic route," Castle said as they'd provided jerky and sarsaparilla, as well as cookies. "Except for the cookies."_

 _"Which were Julia's idea," Beckett said._

 _"Of course," Castle said with a slight nod. He then heard their daughter crying out and looking over with her saw that she was holding something in her hand and waving it. "Looks like she'll have twenty dollars to spend," he commented._

 _"I think so," Beckett said laughingly as Julia rushed to them. "Easy sweetie," she said as she saw the rock in her hand. "So you found it."_

 _"Yeah what can I get?" Julia asked jokingly._

 _"Not yet, finish your bag and then get it assayed," Beckett told her with a smile._

 _"And get back to your claim, how do you down someone's not going to try and jump it?" Castle urged her._

 _"Oh, right," Julia said, looking back at her square. She then turned back to her parents and kissed them both on the cheek before she took off running back._

 _"We were watching your claim," Tracey said when Julia had returned to them._

 _"Thanks, I had to show my parents," Julia replied, tucking the pyrite into her pouch with the other gold she'd found. She finished with the last of her bag and went to turn her tools in and then stepped to the assayer's table next to it._

 _Castle and Beckett watched their daughter turn in her gold and then smiled at her as she took a large step to her left to go in front of their table._

 _"Hi," Julia said. "I just found a lot of gold and I need supplies."_

 _"You came to the right place," Castle told her. "I hope you found enough gold."_

 _"I did," Julia said, looking at what there was on the table. She picked up a bottle of sarsaparilla first and then jerky, crackers and cookies before getting two more of the last._

 _"Julia-" Beckett said as the little girl then added two more bottles of sarsaparilla._

 _"For you," Julia interrupted her, smiling widely._

 _"You don't need to," Castle said, touched she'd thought of them._

 _"You found some of this gold too," Julia said. "Do you want anything else?"_

 _Beckett looked over at Castle, watching him slide a bag of jerky into her pile, "Rick-"_

 _"That's good, you can share that," Julia said quickly. "But don't get anything else 'cause I'm not done shopping."_

 _"Oh, I guess I'll meet you over here at the dry goods section of our store…" Castle said, standing up and going to the table next to the one they were sitting at. "We have some very lovely nuggets and pencils, you always need pencils," he told her, pretending to sound like a store owner._

 _Laughing softly Julia said, "I'll take these two and four pencils?"_

 _Taking the money that she had Castle quickly counted it and calculated what she could get before he nodded telling her, "You have just enough."_

 _"Thank you," Julia said in excitement before she took her change. "Can I stay with you?" she asked._

 _"Sure," Beckett replied, watching as the little girl then hurriedly went around the table. "Are you thirsty?" she asked. When her oldest nodded she opened one of the bottles and handed it to her before she took the one that Castle had opened for her. "Thank you love," she told him before tapping her bottle against their daughter's and then her husband's. Taking a sip she then said, "Did you have fun?"_

 _"A lot," Julia said, leaning against her mother as they watched Castle helping another student get some of the drinks and food offered. "Did you?"_

 _"I did, it was great to join you today," Beckett said, wrapping her arm around her daughter._

 _"I wish you could do that every day," Julia confessed._

 _"Then you wouldn't have any time to learn," Castle told her with a smile as he sat down again._

 _"Recess?" Julia asked. "Eliza would like that."_

 _"She would," Beckett said. "But again, you need to learn which is what you did today."_

 _"Yeah how to look for gold," Julia replied, nodding her head. She giggled when Beckett shook her head; though she smiled; and she couldn't help it, wrapping her arms tightly around her mother as they watched the rest of the miners still searching for gold._

* * *

"All done?" Beckett asked her daughter. When Julia nodded she took the worksheet the little girl handed to her and read over her answers; about the War of 1812; and nodded. "Good job sweetie. Go ahead and pack up so we can go."

"Go where?" Julia asked.

"Yeah Mommy!" Eliza cried, going over to them from where Castle had set her down.

"We're heading to the _Narrows_ ," Beckett said.

"Our treat," Skye said. She wasn't surprised when the girls rushed over to her, crying out and jumping up and down while they repeatedly said thank you. "You're welcome but we should hurry since according to your mother you need to dress up?"

"Just a bit," Julia said, blushing when she realized she was mimicking the investigator a little saying that.

"Come on," Beckett said with a smile as she reached over to take Eliza's hand. She was surprised when the toddler shook her head and then asked, "Your daddy?"

"Yeah," Eliza said simply, squealing when he picked her up. They all headed upstairs; even Macca; and she said to her father when they were in her room, "What about Gram, Daddy?"

"I got a text from her, she's treating her friends to dinner," Castle said as he went to the closet to help the toddler choose a dress.

"That one," Eliza said, pointing to a green dress with a white sash. "Where?"

"Not the _Narrows_ , if that's what you were thinking," Castle said, smiling at her. "She's going to the Italian place you went to with Mary; your picture must have given her the idea."

"Good," Eliza said.

"Now there's something I'd like to ask you sweetheart," Castle said, helping her out of her sweater. "Did you let your mom go with Julia so she could be with her?"

Biting her lower lip Eliza eventually nodded and said, "Yeah Mommy is scared for Jules."

"I think it's more she's worried for her," Castle said as he got off her pants next before helping her into the dress. "But that was very nice of you."

"Do you want to see Jules too?" Eliza asked.

"I do but I can wait because I'm helping my little princess dress," Castle said. He smiled when the toddler giggled heavily at that before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you Eliza."

"I love you too Daddy," the toddler replied seriously before she shared a kiss with him. She cried out when he picked her up, hoping as they walked over to her sister's room then that her mother had spent enough time with Julia.

After they had entered her room Beckett was saying to her oldest, "Don't touch your scrape sweetie."

"Aren't I going to look weird with this though?" Julia asked her.

"No you're a kid and kids always have scrapes and bruises," Beckett answered. She took down the dress that her daughter had indicated and then went over to the bed with her adding, "Even when they're not playing."

"I hope this doesn't scare you a lot Mommy," Julia said honestly as she got out of her uniform shirt she was still wearing.

"I should be okay," Beckett replied, knowing her daughter meant her having a nightmare.

Julia didn't say anything else and quickly changed into her dress before she said, "What are you going to wear Mommy?"

"I'm not sure, I was thinking trousers but Skye will likely be wearing that," Beckett said.

"You still could, unless it was the same exact clothes I don't think it would look weird," Julia said, her back to her mother so she could zip it up for her. "You always have nice clothes."

"I'm glad you think so," Beckett said with a smile. When her daughter had turned to her she cupped her face with her hands and said, "Let me see which tooth it was." She saw it had been the incisor and nodded before telling her, "So I was right earlier, you are growing up."

"Not that much," Julia said seriously. She then let her mother take out the headband on her head before she thought of something. "What about Alexis?"

Looking at her watch then Beckett said, "I'll have to ask your daddy about that but we should be able to talk with her unless she has a lot of homework." She was a little startled when her daughter hugged her tightly and she said, "What is it?"

"No I just wanted a hug Mommy," Julia said, sounding a little shy then.

"I'm glad you do," Beckett said, embracing her close. "I hope when you're a teenager you won't stop wanting this."

"Did you?" Julia asked.

"No I was very close with your grandmama and still hugged her," Beckett said, smoothing the little girl's hair away from her face. "But I had school and then college so…"

"Do you ever not miss her?" Julia whispered, feeling awful for asking though she wanted to know. She had wondered ever since her parents had told her what had happened to her grandmother.

"I think about her a lot," Beckett said as she shook her head. "Usually when I'm with you and your sister." She wasn't surprised when Julia threw herself at her and she hugged her back saying firmly, "Don't feel sorry for me or think you need to apologize. I remember how happy I was being with my mother and I hope you two are with me."

"We are," Julia said earnestly, pulling away. "You are the best mommy there ever can be."

Smiling at that Beckett kissed her cheek before she told her, "And I see your grandmama in you two often."

"Really?" Julia asked softly.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said. "She would love you… she does love you," she then added softly, a little uncertain of the words but since Julia hugged her again; saying thank you; she decided it worked and only embraced her daughter back. "Okay we need to go," she said after they'd been hugging for a while. "I'm sure your sister is ready."

"I'll watch her," Julia said, going after her mother as she walked to the door. "Daddy!" she said in surprise when Beckett opened it and Castle was there; her little sister in his arms.

"We're all set," Castle told his wife, setting Eliza down. "Well she is but not me. Would you like to go?"

"We'll watch them," Skye said then, coming up to them. "Too casual?" she asked, wearing a t-shirt with a blazer over it.

"No that works," Beckett replied, glancing at Julia who just smiled widely at her. "We'll go fast."

"Don't forget to ask about Alexis!" Julia called.

"I'll text her now," Castle replied, smiling at that as he followed his wife over to their room. "And what was Julia's smile about?" he asked when he'd finished and sent the message shortly after.

"I was talking with her about what I wanted to wear," Beckett replied, in their closet. "I mentioned I didn't want to wear the same thing as Skye."

"No dress?" Castle asked jokingly.

"I haven't worn one every time we go there," Beckett pointed out simply. She grabbed what she'd chosen and then ducked out into the bedroom, changing on his side of the bed.

Since he'd already known what he'd wear Castle managed to change very rapidly before he went into the bedroom to see his wife wearing a slightly more formal version of what she had that day. "I'll say this, you do know how to dress," he commented.

Glancing at him Beckett told him, "I haven't put on my blazer yet."

"The same one from today?" Castle asked interestedly.

"No," Beckett said, picking it up and throwing it on. It had a more military cut to it and she knew her husband was appreciative of it as his eyes lingered over her obviously. "Wake up, not until Saturday Rick," she told him, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"You're no fun," Castle told her though he grabbed his jacket and threw it on as she went to the door. He suddenly rushed after her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her around to look at him before his arms were around her.

Beckett only had a second to respond to that but she recovered fairly quickly, putting her arms about his neck and holding him tightly until they had to part to kiss. When they finally did so she breathed in and out deeply before saying, "You're going to have a hard time with this aren't you?"

"A horrible time," Castle replied. "You'll have to help."

"I'll be glad to," Beckett said, brushing her lips against his. "We do this four times a year."

"That's true," Castle replied with a nod as he looked thoughtful. "Tonight?"

"Tonight," Beckett said in agreement. They kissed one another tenderly before parting and she took his hand before they left the room. She could hear their daughters downstairs and thinking of that reminded her of something. "Alexis?" she asked her husband.

"Oh," Castle said, stopping at the top of the stairs. He saw that Alexis hadn't answered but as soon as he was opening his previous message to send another he saw her reply coming in. "There she is," he said. "Okay she's fine with us calling her after we eat."

"Tomorrow's Tuesday," Beckett reminded her husband. "She doesn't have a class."

"We can talk to 'lexis?" Julia asked, going to the end of the stairs and hearing that.

"When we come home," Beckett said. "Now come-"

"You look so pretty Mommy," Julia said before her mother could continue, hugging her. "You don't look like Skye does at all."

"Thank you," Beckett said with a smile. "But we should get going so come on." She took her daughter's hand and then led her to the others in the foyer who were already ready to go.

Helping Julia with her coat Castle grabbed his own and walked out to the garage behind everyone else as he fed Macca once they were there. "We'll see you when we get back boy," he told the dog before scratching the top of his head. That done he got into the passenger seat of his car and watched to make sure the Wolfhound didn't try to follow them while Beckett drove them to the restaurant.

"I feel like we were just here," Mary commented a short time later when they had arrived at the restaurant.

"Yeah the Italian place looks very similar to here," Castle said as she and Skye walked over to them. "But we're far from them."

"So I asked Eliza about this place," Mary said while they were walking to the entrance. "And she mentioned she loves it here."

"We come often," Beckett said, holding the toddler in her arms. "You've been here before though."

"Oh I know, I just wanted to remind Eliza," Mary said.

"She didn't ask you to take us for dinner did she?" Castle asked.

"No I think it was because she thought at first we were coming here for lunch," Mary replied. "And it gave me the idea to suggest here."

"Then I'm glad she brought it up," Castle said, watching as his wife gave Mary's name; since the reservation was under the woman's name. "Did you mention us?"

"I did, just in case," Mary replied as they were being led inside and to a table.

"Is this your usual?" Skye asked once they were seated and she and her wife were sitting with Julia across from Castle, Beckett and Eliza.

"It is, if we're not sitting by the water these two aren't really happy," Castle commented.

"That would happen with our girls," Mary said, smiling at her wife.

"You didn't call them today?" Julia said as a question.

"No but that's alright we can do it easily when we get back to your home," Skye said quickly. "While you're talking with your sister."

"I forgot to ask," Julia said, waiting to speak until after they'd given their drink orders. "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yes but let's hope we can wrap things up," Castle said, though he wasn't very optimistic with that as they were still waiting for a number of things before they could even begin to find a solid suspect for their second murder.

"I think," Skye said, glancing at him before she turned her attention to Beckett. "We should ask these two how school went for them. Outside of the… event that happened with Julia."

"I agree," Beckett said. "But as always you're first Eliza."

"I played with colors," the toddler said, looking down at her activity book she'd been given. "And then we played with numbers."

"Did you learn about a specific number?" Skye asked. She smiled when Eliza looked up at her in obvious confusion and she explained, "One number."

"No five and six," Eliza replied with a smile. "And then we played more."

"To be in Kindergarten," Mary said. "So I suppose you're next Julia, I hope you'll tell us about recess as well."

"Sure we started with math, since it was its turn on the list," the little girl said, setting down her crayon and feeling a little grown up as she looked at the two women next to her.

"List?" Mary asked.

"The teacher rotates subjects every day of the week," Beckett said quickly. "And according to Julia keeps that list on the board for the kids to see."

"Probably a good idea," Skye commented. "That way you'll have fair warning there's math."

"Do you like math?" Julia asked her.

"Well I need to know it for my work," Skye began. "But when I was your age… not so much. I preferred to read and history too."

"That was after math, that was fun… kinda," Julia said.

"You're still learning about the War of 1812?" Castle asked since he hadn't seen her worksheet earlier.

"Yeah but we learned about the end of it," Julia told everyone at the table. "Did you know there was a battle after they stopped fighting?"

"I believe so but I can't recall," Skye said. "Tell us."

Nodding Julia told them everything she knew about the Battle of New Orleans and then said, "There was a song about it too."

"I've heard that song," Castle said. "Oddly enough in fifth grade too."

"So have I," Beckett then said. "At the same time. What did you think of it?"

Julia looked thoughtful for a moment but couldn't answer as they needed to give their orders. She waited as patiently as she could for them to finish before she said, "It was okay but I don't like that type of music as much."

"As long as it helps you learn," Castle said. "Which was the reason why the song was written."

"Yeah," Julia said. "And then we had English and after that recess. There we played on the monkey bars."

"You too Eliza?" Mary asked the toddler.

Giggling Eliza nodded and then said after she put down her cup of milk, "Jules had to help me."

"When you're bigger you're gonna be great at those," Julia told her sister reassuringly since they were sitting directly across from one another. "And then you won't need me anymore."

"Did you play anything else?" Castle asked Eliza.

"Hopscotch," the toddler answered. She then giggled and said, "Jules said to count."

"It was fun, we went together even though it was kinda hard," the little girl said.

"I'm glad to hear you had fun in the end," Beckett said. She listened closely as Julia told them about the rest of her day, talking about going to the library but avoiding what had happened after before she finished. By then the food had arrived so she couldn't speak, having to help Eliza with her meal before she turned to her own and began to eat.

"I have to ask," Castle said after a while. "What did you practice if Peter wasn't there?"

"I just did some Jive moves," Julia replied. "And then they practiced the Waltz and since I know that really good, Ms. Grey let me go home."

"She's right, you do," Castle said. "Wait, is he going to be okay for the competition?"

Beckett was a little surprised when their daughter glanced at Mary at the end of the table and she looked to the woman. "You went to his house?" she asked.

"I talked to his mother," Mary replied. "And she said he'd be fine, it was just a sniffle she wanted to make sure it didn't turn into a full cold. She said he wants to dance next week too."

"And where were you?" Castle asked Julia.

"On the sidewalk, waiting," the little girl said with a slight blush. "I didn't want to get sick."

"I don't blame you for doing that," Castle replied. "But at least his parents are taking care of him."

"And Mary said his mom said that he was saying the steps in his mind a lot," Julia said. "So he's practicing in his head."

"I hope the fact you can't practice together right now won't hurt you," Beckett said.

"He might go back to school tomorrow," Mary said. "His mother said it depends on how he's doing."

"Let's hope he goes," Castle said, looking at Julia who nodded.

"Mommy," Eliza said when there was a pause in the conversation.

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett asked with a smile, looking over at her.

"Can I play?" Eliza asked shyly.

"When we get home?" Beckett asked. The toddler nodded and she quickly wiped away the sauce on her mouth before answering with, "You can, I hope you'll let everyone else do that though."

"Yeah," Eliza said with a nod. She listened to the others as they talked through the meal and she would turn to look outside though eventually it became too dark to see out of the window. She jumped when her mother put her hand on her shoulder and said, "Finished Mommy?"

"Everyone is," Beckett replied. "Including you." She let Castle clean their youngest before he pulled her out of the high chair the toddler had been sitting in. She stood then and followed him and their daughter, watching as Julia ahead of them was talking to Skye and Mary until they made it out to their cars.

"So we can talk to Alexis now right?" Julia asked while they were waiting for the gate to open at home.

"I just have to text her," Castle said. "Which I'm doing right now."

Hearing the alert noise on her father's phone Julia asked quickly, "Is she ready to talk?"

"She is," Castle said with a nod. "So let's get going."

"We're heading up to our room," Mary said, coming up behind them. "Just let us know when you're ready to play… whatever you decide on."

"We will," Beckett said, smiling at the two women as they headed into the house first. She then led the girls inside and after their coats were back in the foyer closet they went into the family room.

"Hello again," Alexis said when she saw her family on the screen of her laptop.

"Hi!" Eliza said enthusiastically, waving her hand rapidly.

"Hi 'lexis," Julia said, grabbing her sister's wrist to stop her. "How are you?"

"I'm not sleepy," Alexis replied with a smile as she knew why her little sister had asked that. "I don't have class tomorrow so I can stay up a little bit later."

"Then what do you do?" Eliza asked.

"Tomorrow?" Alexis asked. When the toddler nodded she said, "Why don't we talk about today first … especially you Jules," adding that as she noticed her sister's scraped cheek.

"I'm okay," Julia said quickly. She then hurried to explain the wound and ended with, "So the tooth fairy will come tonight… I hope."

"She probably will," Alexis said. "But you're okay?"

"Yep I can dance and play and everything," Julia answered. "And do homework," she said, rolling her eyes though she was joking.

"She's right, she's fine," Castle said to her.

"Okay now Eliza," Alexis said, looking to her. "Tell me all about your day."

The toddler eagerly did so and even went past school up until the point where Castle and Beckett had come home. "Mary didn't show the crickets," she said in disappointment at the end.

"I think you mean Skye didn't show how she throws," Beckett said. When Eliza nodded she said, "She can do that tomorrow, it's a little late for that."

"But at least you had fun seeing that," Alexis said.

"Have you seen cricket there?" Julia asked.

"I have, there's a field near here where Louis plays," Alexis answered. "We've gone to watch some of his games."

"What does he do?" Beckett asked.

"Bowler," Alexis replied. "So yes, he can throw like you saw today Lizzy."

"Cool," Eliza replied, smiling when her family laughed softly around her.

"It is," Alexis said. "Okay I think that means you're up next Jules."

Nodding Julia proceeded to tell her big sister about her day and also leaving dance class early. "But Peter should be okay," she said with a slight nod. "For next week."

"I hope so," Alexis replied. "So I guess you want to know about my day." When her sisters nodded she was able to easily tell them about it as it had consisted mainly of classes, lunch with Padma and then homework until she'd made dinner.

"You didn't do anything after?" Julia asked in slight surprise.

"I had a lot of homework so I wanted to finish it," Alexis said. "Though I'm going to watch a movie pretty soon with Padma and Di."

"You finished?" Eliza asked.

"I did," Alexis replied with a smile.

"Tomorrow?" Eliza then said.

"I was planning on riding around town on my bike," Alexis replied. "It's supposed to be nice tomorrow so I'm taking the chance."

"Are you gonna go with Louis?" Beckett asked.

"And Di," Alexis replied. "We might stop at the bookstore I told you about."

"Sounds like you'll have a great day off," Castle said with a slight smile. "Though I'm wildly jealous about the bookstore."

"I'm not surprised," Alexis replied. "What about you two?"

"We… well, I guess in a way we were able to make some headway," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"Not enough though," Beckett said. "We're mostly just waiting for the results of some tests."

"Hopefully those will help," Alexis said.

"I hope so too," Julia said.

Hearing someone calling to his daughter in the background on her end Castle said, "Movie time?"

"I think it is," Alexis replied with a smile. "Okay Jules, Lizzy I'll try to talk to you tomorrow. Have fun at school and I love you both so much."

"I hope you have fun tomorrow," Julia said first. "And I love you too."

"Yeah love you too 'lexis!" Eliza said.

"I'll let you know about tomorrow Dad," Alexis said to him. "Good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you, we could use it," Beckett replied. "Bye Alexis."

After saying goodbye to his daughter and replying to her I love you, Castle set the TV back before he turned to the girls and saw that Eliza was missing. "She went to get them?" he asked Beckett.

"She did," she replied. "I told her to wait and knock on the door before they tell her to come in."

"I'm surprised you didn't go," Castle said, looking at Julia.

"She wanted to go ask them what they wanted to play," the little girl replied. "Mommy do we need to have a bath?" she then directed to her mother.

"You do and we have to wash your hair," Beckett replied. She watched as Julia walked over to her and sat with her, leaning against her. She wrapped her arm around her and asked, "Are you tired?"

"Not yet," Julia said. "What are we going to do now?"

Hearing footsteps on the stairs Castle asked, "I think we'll find out pretty soon."

"We'll probably just play games," Julia said.

"Mommy!" Eliza cried, running into the room. "Your guitar!"

"My… what?" Beckett said in confusion as that had been said quickly.

"She wants me to play on your guitar apparently. I don't have to but she remembers me doing that back in June," Skye said.

"Why don't you ask her to do that another night?" Beckett suggested. "When we stay home for dinner."

"But Mommy…" Eliza started to say in protest. But when her mother merely looked at her she stopped and then nodded.

"So what would you like to do?" Castle asked.

"Can we show them our airport?" Julia then asked.

"Go ahead," Beckett said, smiling as Castle stood to go help the two as they rushed to one of the cabinets under the TV.

"Oh I thought it was going to be a little airport play set," Skye said as she watched them bring a model of a terminal and runway.

"They have that too," Castle said. "But then I thought why not get them a real model instead of just having the kid's version."

"So they play with that?" Mary asked.

"Of course," Castle said.

"I thought you might have them just look at it," Mary said.

"I let the girls play with ours _grá_ ," Skye said simply.

"I know I just didn't think that he would," Mary said, smiling a little at Castle.

"Can we play now?" Eliza asked hopefully as she held one of the airplanes that went against the jetways.

"Yeah but we have to get everyone in place," Julia told her.

"No you can bring everyone in," Castle said. "Go ahead, put whoever you want down." He wasn't surprised to see them place the American Airlines plane on one gate before the Delta went to another and they stepped back with the rest of the planes in their arms. "That's it?" he asked them.

"Yeah we're going to make them come and go," Julia said, setting her planes next to her mother while Eliza was giving hers to Mary.


	13. Take You To My Heart (Part 2)

"Is anyone in the tower?" Skye asked, having been watching in amusement.

"Can you?" Eliza asked. "You know what they say, Jules said."

"She's right, I do," Skye replied. "Alright who's first?"

"This one," Julia said, holding up an Alaska Airlines plane. "This means it goes to Hawaii right?" she asked, point to the lei around the neck of the Eskimo on the tail.

"It does, are you ready?" Skye answered and then asked quickly as she checked the time. When Julia nodded she covered her mouth with her hand and said, "Alaska we see you on approach take runway 24L."

"What do I say?" Julia asked, giggling a little shyly as her father never could sound that professional when they played with the set.

Beckett grabbed her daughter's arm and whispered in her ear before she watched Julia turn her attention back to the set.

"Roger Los Angeles runway 24L," the little girl said. "Was that right?" she whispered.

"It was, go ahead and land," Skye said, since the little girl was holding onto the model plane and then drew it through the air over to the runway on the mat under the airport set. Once she had set it down she winced a little and said, "Tailstrike," as the others were looking at her for that reaction.

"Is that bad?" Julia asked.

"No but you're going to need to patch up the damage," Castle said. When the investigator looked at him he said, "I've seen those two episodes."

Nodding Skye said, "Hold on Eliza," as the toddler was trying to bring another plane to the play set.

"Why?" Eliza asked, looking confused.

"There's something called wake turbulence, the air that comes off the plane ahead," Skye answered. "And you need to wait for the plane that landed to get out of the way on the runway of course."

"What do I do?" Eliza asked.

"Just go slowly," Beckett suggested as Castle was leading Julia's plane to one of the jetways.

After Eliza had landed her plane she and her sister went through getting the rest down before her mother touched her shoulder. "Mommy, I don't-" she started to say in protest as she knew what that meant.

"You need to take a bath," Beckett said simply. "It's almost time for bed. Say goodnight to Mary and Skye."

Hurrying over to the two women Eliza said to Mary shyly first, "Do you get me tomorrow?"

"I think so, I probably need to talk to your grandmother in the morning," Mary replied. "But it would be nice, I had fun today."

"Me too," Eliza said before hugging her briefly. She then stood in front of Skye and said even more bashfully, "Thank you for playing."

"It was my pleasure, I enjoyed getting to help you two get everyone down to JFK safely," the investigator replied before she hugged the toddler quickly. "And now you know how the airport works."  
"Yeah… do you land there?" Eliza asked.

"The few times I've flown those kinds of jets, yes," Skye replied. "And it can be difficult if you don't learn how to do it ahead of time."

"Did you do that with Mommy and Daddy?" Eliza then said.

"Yes," Skye said, knowing she was asking about the flight she'd taken earlier that year to San Francisco. "And everything worked out of course."

"Yeah," Eliza said. "Thank you," she said again before she turned to find her father there. She allowed him to pick her up before she waved to the two women and once they left she asked Castle, "What do they do now?"

"We'll do something with your sister until she needs to go to bed," he answered. "For now time to get into the bath."

"Jules?" Eliza asked as they got to the stairs and she saw that her mother and sister were going into her room.

"I'm taking a bath in my room," Julia replied, smiling a little at her. "You can play with Daddy."

"Kay," Eliza replied, smiling back. When the two had gone into the room and closed the door she looked up at her father and said, "Can you?"

"Really quickly, come on," Castle said, hoping Beckett would feel better after spending some time alone with their oldest. He was a little jealous; since he was concerned about Julia as well; but knew his wife needed the time more than him.

"Does this make me a baby?" Julia asked suddenly as she waited for her mother to finish filling her tub.

"Me helping you with your bath?" Beckett said as she turned to her daughter.

"Yeah," Julia said before stepping into the water.

"I don't think so, I only help you wash your hair," Beckett replied with a smile. "And if you don't want me to I don't need to help."

"No, that's okay," Julia told her quickly.

Beckett didn't respond to that, just smiled, before she started to run water over her daughter's hair gently. "How's your cheek?" she asked.

"It's fine," Julia said. She then looked at her mother since her hair was wet and said, "You looked so scared when you saw me."

At first Beckett was going to say something else before she sighed and said, "I'm sure your daddy would mention it to you but earlier today I felt like something was wrong."

"You did?" Julia said in surprise, turning her head the best she could while her mother was rubbing the shampoo through her hair.

"I did," Beckett replied. "And it probably was at the same time you got hurt."

"I wonder why Daddy didn't say anything about that earlier," Julia commented.

"I know," Beckett said with a slight laugh. "You think he'd mention it right away."

"You love me that much Mommy?" Julia asked.

"Of course I do," Beckett replied.

"Did Grandmama ever have that happen to her?" Julia asked her mother.

"Once," Beckett could say honestly. "When I tripped and fell down some steps when I was in first grade. I was hurt and ended up spraining my wrist and had some scrapes… it was very painful."

"I wasn't hurt that much," Julia said. She waited for her mother to rinse out the conditioner in her hair before she turned to her and said, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for sweetie," Beckett said, leaning over and sharing a kiss with her. "It's not something you can control."

"Did it make you not work?" Julia asked.

"No I was able to still but I was worried," Beckett said simply. "Do you want to play at all?"

"No thanks," Julia said. "You have to put stuff on my cheek don't you?"

"I do but that won't take long," Beckett replied. But since her daughter was standing up she helped her out and into her towel, drying her the best she could before holding her tightly against her. "Remember when I used to do this at our apartment?" she couldn't help asking as she remembered easily doing that when she was younger.

"Yeah," Julia said with a giggle. "That was a fun tub, it was big."

Beckett smiled at that and said, "For you it was," not surprised when her daughter nodded in agreement. As Julia started to change into her pajamas she couldn't help remember one particular time after they'd returned to the city from their first visit to the beach house with the little girl, Castle with them though he'd been waiting in the living room while she was giving Julia her bath.

* * *

 _"Don't splash sweetie," Beckett told her daughter with a smile as she lifted her dolphin toy out of the water and then began petting it._

 _"I want to go swim Mommy," Julia said, smiling up at her mother before pursing her lips._

 _"I know but it's starting to get colder so it's going to be hard to swim," Beckett replied after she'd shared a kiss with her. "But maybe we can go tomorrow and see your grandpapa."_

 _"And swim there?" Julia asked with a gasp._

 _"Maybe," Beckett said firmly._

 _"Does Castle come too?" Julia said a little shyly._

 _"Do you want him to?" Beckett asked instead of answering. She smiled as her daughter nodded and she leaned over, kissing her gently on the lips. "We'll ask him when we're done okay?"_

 _"Yes please," Julia replied with a nod. "Does he swim too?"_

 _"He can if he wants to," Beckett replied. "Come on sweetie, you need to get to bed soon."_

 _"Kay," Julia said with a sigh before she handed her mother her bath dolphin and killer whale before standing up._

 _Beckett gathered her daughter into the towel and held her in her arms before going to her bedroom. She dressed Julia in her pajamas quickly before she asked, "Can I call him?"_

 _"Yeah," Julia said, sitting on the bed in the middle. "I will stay Mommy."_

 _"Okay," Beckett said, going over to the doorway to the living room. "Castle?" she said to her boyfriend who was standing at her book shelves and flipping through one._

 _"She's all set?" he asked, looking up. When Beckett nodded he set the book back and then joined her as he saw that Julia was trying to do a headstand against the headboard. "You should be careful," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed as the little girl was rolling onto her back, giggling wildly._

 _"I know," Julia replied with a smile. She then got up on the bed and started to jump up and down saying, "Where is Mommy?"_

 _"She went to get your brush," Castle replied. "You better stop though; she's not going to be happy you're doing that."_

 _"You're right, I'm not," Beckett said, unable to help smiling as her daughter instantly collapsed onto the bed, smiling back at her. She leaned over and kissed the top of her head before she got on the bed herself. "Do you want to join us going over to my dad's tomorrow?" she then asked._

 _"Yeah, we can go swim!" Julia said eagerly._

 _"If your dad doesn't mind then I'll join you," Castle said, smiling at the little girl who looked hopeful._

 _"He won't," Beckett said with a smile, kissing the side of her daughter's head._

 _Castle watched as Julia sat on her mother's lap while she brushed her hair, murmuring gently to her before she finished and handed it to him. He didn't want to leave them so he set the brush down on the nightstand on his side of the bed, watching his girlfriend rock her daughter within her embrace after they'd told one another they loved each other. He smiled when he heard Beckett humming but didn't say a word, not wanting to break the spell of the moment and the peace and love he could feel from the two until Julia was finally asleep. "Here," he told his girlfriend before he took the little girl._

 _Beckett followed him to Julia's room where she tucked in her daughter and pressed a kiss to her forehead before she followed Castle to the doorway. Watching Julia for a little longer she finally allowed her boyfriend to take her hand and lead her out, closing the door behind them and then the door to the bedrooms as they went to the living room. "I enjoy that," she commented._

 _"You love her," Castle said simply._

 _Nodding to that Beckett snaked her arms around his neck as he'd stopped walking and then kissed him, pleased when he was very quick to respond as they held onto one another tightly. When they'd finally parted she said, "We had plans?"_

 _"Cards," Castle said, nodding to the coffee table where the deck was._

 _Turning to them Beckett picked up the cards and without a word drew her boyfriend into her bedroom; the door closing and locking behind her letting her know that he was in complete agreement with her unspoken idea. The thought made her smile, and she turned to him, the cards tossed to the bed as they embroiled themselves in yet another heavy, deep kiss._

* * *

"You're sure it doesn't hurt that much?" Beckett asked her daughter.

"I'm sure Mommy," Julia said. "The wet stuff you wiped it with did."

"That cleans it out," Beckett said, since she was tending to her daughter's wound. She placed a large band aid on it and then pressed a kiss to it saying, "Let me see your hands."

"They're a little sore," Julia confessed as her palms were a little red still. "But they didn't hurt as much as my cheek."

"I'm glad to hear that," Beckett replied. She then kissed the palms very gently before saying, "Better?"

"A lot, thank you," Julia said with a nod, being completely serious. "Should we say goodnight to Eliza?"

"We need to, it's getting late for her," Beckett said, standing up and taking Julia's hand. They went to the room next door where she smiled at Eliza who was leaning on her father's back while he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "She's not ready for bed?" she asked.

"Mommy!" Eliza squealed when she saw them in the doorway.

"She was trying to stay awake to wait for you two," Castle said, watching Macca jump up onto the bed so the toddler could hug him goodnight which she did after kissing the top of his head.

"Night Lizzy, I'll see you in the morning," Julia told her as they hugged. "Love you little sis."

"Love you big sister," Eliza said with a giggle before her father was picking her up again. She squealed as he did so and then sat up once she was on the bed. "I love you Daddy," she told him, holding her hands out to him.

Leaning over Castle hugged her tightly and then shared a kiss with her before he told her, "I love you too sweetheart, see you tomorrow."

"I love you too Eliza," Beckett said then to the toddler, hugging her tightly. "Sweet dreams."

"I love you Mommy," Eliza replied seriously before they shared a kiss. She laid down at her mother's direction and watched her tucking her in before murmuring a good night.

There was no surprise when Castle, Beckett and Julia saw Eliza fall asleep before their eyes and they left the room as quietly as they could before he closed the door.

"So what would you like-" Beckett began to ask Julia who she was holding by the hand.

"Shh, listen," Castle said from the top of the stairs.

"That sounds like Skye," Julia said, looking at her mother for agreement.

"It is, remember she brought a guitar," Beckett said. "I guess she grabbed it when we were giving you and your sister a bath."

"We can have a concert," Julia said eagerly before they started down the stairs.

"Maybe," Beckett said as the song ended by the time they got to the first floor.

"Oh you caught me," Skye said, putting down her guitar. She smiled when Julia ran over to her and said, "Do you like it?"

"This looks like one George had, but it's blue," the little girl said.

"It is, blue's my favorite color so I couldn't resist," Skye replied.

"And the amp?" Castle asked.

"I bought it at the music store we visited in Southampton," Mary explained. "An early birthday gift for her."

"When's your birthday?" Julia asked, having been reaching over to touch the instrument but hesitating slightly.

"Go ahead, just don't start punching it," Skye answered. "And my birthday is the first of next month."

"How are you going to take that to LA?" Castle asked.

"Ship it," Mary replied. "But she wanted to try it. It wasn't too loud was it?"

"If you hadn't closed the door it would have been," Beckett said, nodding to the living room door which Castle had shut behind them.

"Any requests then since I can play one more?" Skye asked. She was surprised when no one said anything and she then looked to her wife saying, "Really, not even you _grá_?"

Smiling at Julia as she giggled softly at her tone Mary said, "No I already know what you want to play, so play it."

Taking in a deep breath Skye nodded and said, playing a few chords, "This one George sang, though it was Dylan's song; the lyrics are different in some places compared to his." She wasn't surprised when Julia looked confused and with a smile said, "Just listen," and proceeded with the song, singing after an intro of a few sliding chords.

 _I can hear the turning of the key  
_ _I've been deceived by the clown inside of me  
_ _I thought that he was righteous but he's vain  
_ _Oh, something's telling me I wear the ball and chain_

 _My patron saint is a-fighting with a ghost  
_ _He's always off somewhere when I need him most  
_ _The Spanish moon is rising on the hill  
_ _But my heart is telling me I love you still_

 _I come back to the town from the flaming moon  
_ _I see you in the streets, I begin to swoon  
_ _I love to see you dress before the mirror  
_ _Won't you let me in your room one time before I finally disappear?_

 _Everybody's wearing a disguise  
_ _To hide what they've got left behind their eyes  
_ _But me, I can't cover what I am  
_ _Wherever the children go, I'll follow them_

 _I march in a parade of liberty  
_ _But as long as I love you I'm not free  
_ _How long must I suffer such abuse?  
_ _Won't you let me see you smile one time before I turn you loose?_

 _I've given up the game I've got to leave  
_ _The pot of gold is only make believe  
_ _The treasure can't be found by men who search  
_ _Whose gods are dead and whose queens are in a church_

 _We sat in an empty theater and we kissed  
_ _I asked you please to cross me off your list  
_ _My head tells me it's time to make a change  
_ _But my heart is telling me I love you but you're strange_

At the instrumental Beckett looked to Julia and saw that she was humming, rocking side to side at the tune that Skye was playing on her guitar and she couldn't help smile. They had all already heard the song but she thought the investigator was doing a fairly good job with the music knowing that her daughter would think the same as Skye went to the last verse

 _One more time at midnight, near the wall  
_ _Take off your heavy makeup and your shawl  
_ _Won't you please descend from the throne from where you sit?  
_ _Let me feel your love one more time before I abandon it._

There was a bit more instrumental there and Skye who had been watching Julia told the little girl, "Sing this last bit with me." She smiled when the little girl nodded and then at her wife as she joined them on the last line. " _But my heart is telling me, I love you still_ ," they sang together before she abruptly stopped. She nodded to the applause the others gave her before she reached out to Julia and stopped her saying, "You're not too bad."

"Not as good as you," the little girl said, her face flushed from the compliment and singing with the two women. "You really sing George's songs?"

"Some of them, I always loved that song because of the lyrics though I don't know who suggested the changed lyrics; George or Dylan," Skye said.

"We might have to use a title," Castle said jokingly.

"You have one already?" Mary asked.

" _Everybody's Wearing a Disguise_ ," Beckett said.

"Oh, your book about the costume party?" Skye asked. "Very nice," she said, putting her guitar back in its case.

"No more songs?" Julia asked in disappointment.

"Sorry but it's not very fair to your little sister," Skye said. "I have a song in mind for tomorrow night, if I can," she said, looking to Castle and Beckett.

"Gong?" Mary asked her wife.

"They have a piano," Skye said, nodding to her.

"You can use it," Castle said before Mary could reply to that. "I'm interested though why you need a gong."

Laughing slightly Skye shook her head and said, "No gongs, just a comment about the lyrics." She then looked at her wife and said, "I'm very tired and I get the feeling we'll need to work quite a bit tomorrow so I'll say goodnight."

"Night," Julia said, going over to the two women and hugging them briefly. "Thanks for playing the song."

"You're welcome," Skye said.

"I'll come to your dance class tomorrow, hopefully to see you dance with your partner," Mary said. She and her wife then stood and said goodnight to Castle and Beckett before they left the two so they could spend the remainder of Julia's time awake alone with their daughter which they'd planned while the couple had been helping their daughters bathe. They went into their room together, wondering what the rest of the family would do before they closed and locked the door firmly behind them.

"I didn't know she was that good," Julia said to her parents when they were alone.

"I really wish we could see her actually perform with the band she's talked about," Castle said.

"The no name band?" Beckett asked with a smile. When her husband nodded she said, "Maybe one day we'll be in California long enough for that."

"I hope so," Julia said. "So what should we do now?"

"Whatever you want," Castle said.

"Within reason," Beckett added, looking at her husband from the corner of her eye.

"Mommy?" Julia then said, bringing her parents' attention to her. "How's your leg?"

"It's fine," Beckett replied, having forgotten about it. "It helps I didn't have to take an obstacle like I did yesterday. So tell us what you want to do sweetie."

Smiling at that Julia said, "Can we play UNO?"

"Yes," Beckett replied as Castle was already getting up. "I think your daddy wants to play."

"Of course we haven't in a while," Castle said as he returned with the game. He hurried to shuffle the deck and dealt the cards to them all before he set the first card, "Hopefully this game isn't too long."

"I can only play one?" Julia asked.

"I'm afraid so," Beckett said, not surprised her husband was nodding next to her. She looked over at Julia when she didn't respond to that and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I got to stay up later didn't I?" Julia asked. "Or maybe I will."

"Don't cheat," Castle said. "I taught you and your sister not to do that."

"I won't," Julia said. She looked thoughtful and then told them, "I don't know how I would cheat here."

"Rick, play your card," Beckett told him as he paused to very obviously think that over. "No one's cheating and no one's trying to figure out how to."

"Your mom must have a great hand," Castle said to Julia.

"Maybe," the little girl said with a giggle before she played her second card. She watched her parents as they played, smiling when they would tease one another every so often until finally she herself had won the game.

"Oh, looks like you figured it out," Castle said as he gathered up the cards. "You'll have to tell-" he started to say before his wife was suddenly taking everything from him. "What?" he asked.

"Take her up to bed; I'll meet you there," Beckett said simply.

Castle was surprised at that; wondering if his wife had read his mind about wanting to spend some time with Julia on his own. But their oldest was grabbing his hand so he turned his attention to taking her over to the stairs and then up to her room. "So I'll ask for the last time today, you're okay?" he said as they went to the bed and sat down to wait.

"Yes," Julia said firmly though she then smiled at her father. "Mommy took care of it and it doesn't really hurt anymore."

"Did she tell you how she knew something was wrong?" Castle asked.

Nodding Julia then said, "She did that before?"

"Since you were little, yes," Castle said. "I told you already how mothers can have that bond with their kids. And that's definitely true between you and your mom."

"I know," Julia said. "But I know sometimes too."

"You and your mom are super close," Castle said. He was surprised then when she climbed onto his lap and then hugged him tightly. "I'm not jealous," he told her reassuringly. "You two knew each other much longer than I knew you."

"You're still my daddy," Julia said.

"She's right, you are," Beckett said, coming into the room. She smiled as her husband gave their daughter a kiss on the top of her head and then let her go so she would go onto the bed.

"I love you Daddy," Julia told Castle as he pulled the sheets up to her waist.

"I love you too sweetheart, sleep tight okay?" he said to her as he hugged her tightly.

"I will," Julia replied with a smile. She shared a kiss with him and then looked at her mother as Beckett came over to sit in his place.

Cupping her daughter's cheek Beckett smiled at her and said, "I love you Julia, sweet dreams."

"You too Mommy," the little girl replied. "I love you Mommy, so much."

Beckett leaned over and shared a kiss with her before standing and taking a quick check to make sure that Macca was lying in his spot. Once she was sure he was she tucked Julia in before pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"Wait!" Julia said suddenly with a gasp, sitting up. "My tooth!" she told her parents who'd stopped on the way to the door. She grabbed the bag on her nightstand and then tucked it carefully below her pillow saying, "Sorry, I wanted to make sure."

"We'll need to see how much you get," Castle said.

"I hope it's good, I'm saving for Christmas," Julia said. "And then I have to save for Japan."

"The tooth fairy might think you deserve a little more for this one," Castle said.

"Since I tripped?" Julia asked. When both her parents nodded she smiled and said, "I hope you're right. Night."

"Good night Julia." "Night Julia," Castle and then Beckett told her. He closed the light before they left their oldest to fall asleep and then went together to Eliza's room where she opened the door.

Sure Eliza was fine Beckett took Castle by the arm and led him over to their room where she closed the door.

"Who's playing the tooth fairy tonight?" he asked her, not surprised that she didn't lock the door after them.

"I will," Beckett replied easily. She was walking over to the closet then and when her husband had joined her inside it she said, "I heard you two."

"I had a feeling once you'd come in," Castle replied. He started to speak again but then cut himself off before simply smiling at her.

"She's never asked about her birth father," Beckett said, pausing in changing and going to the couch. "I don't think she wants to know."

"Yeah she doesn't like the idea of you with anyone else," Castle replied, not shocked she'd managed to guess what he was thinking. "Sorry I just wish I was…"

"You are," Beckett told him as firmly as she could. She smiled when he went over to her as he'd finished changing and she hurried to unbutton her blouse before she pulled on her shirt. She took his hand that he held out to her and then let him lead her out to the fireplace.

"I'll be right back," Castle told her. "You're okay with coffee?"

"That's fine but…" Beckett started to say.

"I know, you said Saturday," Castle replied. He kissed the back of her hand and then said, "I'm going a little further when I get back."

"Keep thinking that," Beckett shot back with a smirk. She watched him leave; closing the door behind him; and went to the fireplace to turn it on before she got their deck of cards to start shuffling it.

"Here's your coffee, unadorned but I get the feeling you won't mind," Castle told his wife as he came back in, closing the door behind him with his foot. He set her mug in front of her and then asked, "Cards?"

"Poker," Beckett replied. "Regular."

"That didn't even need to be said," Castle replied with a slight smile as he then sat across from her. "It's funny, when I had to restrict myself before… never mind."

"You mean in past relationships?" Beckett asked with a smirk. "Please continue," she said after her husband slightly nodded his head.

"It was more because there was a problem," Castle finished.

"Biological?" Beckett asked as she was dealing.

"No, an argument," Castle said.

"That tends to come up in your stories," Beckett replied.

"I suppose the twelve year old preferred making an entrance at those points," Castle said. "What'll it be?"

"Regular poker," Beckett said to remind him, smiling then at her husband. She looked down at the cards on the table before she discarded one in her hand and picked up another. "Ready?"

After getting rid of three cards Castle set down his own and said, "Pair of jacks."

"I only had two fives," Beckett said, giving him the deck. "Did you check on her?"

"I was afraid to," Castle said. "Didn't want to spill the coffee."

"I'll give it a little more time," Beckett said.

"How much are we giving her? We never decided," Castle replied.

"She lost her last tooth a year ago," Beckett began, picking up the cards that he was dealing to her.

"And then we gave her a dollar twenty-five," Castle said.

"I think two dollars this time around," Beckett replied. She smiled when her husband looked up at her in obvious surprise and said, "She's running out of baby teeth."

"Oh, that's true," Castle said.

"And after what she went through today I'd like her to have something to be happy about tomorrow," Beckett said. "Since I'm going to clean the scrape again."

"We should tell her to save it for Japan," Castle said.

"Are you going to give them money for Christmas again?" Beckett asked.

"After they help us decorate, yes," Castle said, since the year before he'd given the girls some money just for buying Christmas presents. "That was fun."

"Shopping with them?" Beckett asked. She smiled when he nodded in response to her question and said, "It was. But she'll do more chores between now and March so I don't think she needs to worry about saving up for Japan."

"Which is you trying to tell me to stop worrying and let her use her money as she pleases," Castle said.

"Exactly," Beckett said. "Three pair."

"Nothing," Castle said, setting down his cards.

Beckett wasn't surprised when her husband gathered them and then put the deck away before she got her mug, leaning back against her chair. "Are you still uneasy?"

"Of course," Castle replied. "Nothing at all this far into the investigation?"

"At least Sullivan and Reeves haven't gone anywhere," Beckett commented.

"I wonder if we could somehow get her away from Sullivan," Castle mused.

"I don't think she'd want to snitch on her girlfriend," Beckett replied.

"For you she might," Castle pointed out. He wasn't surprised when his wife gave him a look and then asked her, "Does it bother you?"

"No," Beckett said. "Because it's not the first time it's happened. But so you know I'm not planning on playing into her attraction to me. It's also a good thing I don't need to."

"But if it would help the case-" Castle started to say.

"Do you want to see me with another woman that badly?" Beckett asked laughingly as she knew her husband was only joking.

"No," Castle replied easily. "I just wonder how far you'd go for a case."

"Fair enough," Beckett said. "Now I have to ask about you."

"No," Castle repeated, though a little more firmly that time. He wasn't surprised when his wife started to laugh behind her fingers and said, "I couldn't play into it."

"Neither could I," Beckett said as she set down her empty mug.

"So we're straight," Castle said simply.

"Very," Beckett replied.

"You're going now?" Castle asked as she stood up after having spoken. She didn't answer so he scrambled to put his mug down and rush after her saying, "I want to go with you."

Beckett glanced back at him but didn't say anything after she'd grabbed two dollars. She opened the door and left, going down the hall to Julia's room. She walked carefully inside, seeing that the little girl was fast asleep and then circumspectly reached underneath the pillow to slide the bag with the tooth inside before putting the two dollars in its place. She had to resist the urge to lean over and kiss her daughter, forcing herself to where Castle had waited for her in the doorway. Once they were together she allowed him to lead her back to their room and she smiled saying, "I'll throw this away tomorrow."

"Yeah, don't want witches using that for a spell," Castle replied as he then went over to the bed, waiting for her to join him. "Are you okay?"

"I am," Beckett said. "She's growing up but it's just her teeth."

"She'll be alright tomorrow," Castle told her reassuringly.

"I know," Beckett said before she got on the bed with him. She smiled at her husband when he grabbed her by the wrist as soon as she was on it with him, letting him pull her until she was on his lap. As soon as she was sitting on him her arms were around his neck and she was kissing him deeply on the lips. He was a second more in reacting to her before she felt his hands on her back and she closed her eyes tightly as their tongues fought together a little. When they parted she smiled at him and murmured, "You think-" she began.

"I'll be fine," Castle assured her before he pulled her against him and kissed her again. He was relieved when she was quick to respond; more so than he was; and they were kissing deeply for what felt like a long time though it was only up to the point where they had to breathe.

Without a word Beckett moved away from her husband and lay back on her side of the bed. She bit her lower lip slightly when her husband was quick to follow her, knowing they were risking it with that move. But she didn't try to stop him as he was leaning down to her before he kissed her deeply. Wrapping her arms tightly around him again she held him close against her before they kissed roughly and she found herself slightly trembling at the feel of his body against her own. When they parted yet again she said, "We have to stop."

"We've pushed how far we can go with this," Castle told her; reminding her of the previous times they'd done the same thing. He kissed her gently then as he knew they needed a break and then pressed his forehead against hers. "You don't want to?"

"The problem is that we'd have to do it for a lot longer than we usually do," Beckett told him.

"True," Castle said. "Then we should break."

Sighing Beckett told him, "We're not wrestling Rick."

"Still, it distracted you," Castle replied with a slight smile as they sat up against the headboard. "What would you like to do in the time between when we finish the case and leave? Assuming that we have any spare time in between the two."

"We will," Beckett said, knowing he wasn't serious. "And as for that space, do you want to do anything?"

"Not write, if it's just a day that's too short to start and then stop," Castle said.

"You used to do that," Beckett pointed out to him with a smile.

"Emphasis on used to," Castle said. "With you it's long stretches… long."

Rolling her eyes Beckett decided she had better things to do instead of protest what he'd said as after he'd spoken he'd lowered his head to her left shoulder, kissing through her shirt. She shivered gently at the feel of his lips and whispered her husband's name before she drew him up to her lips. As they began to kiss she held onto him as tightly as she could though she was turned a little awkwardly towards him. When they had to breathe and had moved away from one another she quickly moved onto her knees and cupped his face.

With the way his wife was holding onto him Castle didn't try to move except to hold onto her. When they stopped kissing he looked into her eyes and said, "I want to stop."

"Could you?" Beckett asked, knowing what he meant.

"I think so," Castle said, but he didn't sound very sure of himself. He drew her back onto his lap and embraced her as tightly as he could before he felt her fingertips running along his lower lip. "You're trying to tempt me."

"Then stop me," Beckett replied easily. She wasn't surprised when her husband clenched his teeth together slightly before she said, "I told you, you couldn't."

"No but I gave it a shot," Castle said, leaning down and kissing her hard on the lips. He was relieved when she was kissing him back very quickly and then grabbing onto him tightly. After they'd literally tore themselves away from one another he laid her back down on the bed before he pressed his body against hers. He heard her soft cry as soon as he'd done that and he murmured against her lips before she nodded and he moved off of her, lying on his side while she did the same. They began kissing every so often at that point; very short ones that basically involved their lips pressing together before releasing. He felt a bit calmer when they stopped that and as they parted finally he said, "At some point we'll get tired."

"At some point," Beckett repeated. She smiled and said, "You've forgotten what we do already. We kiss up until we're breathless and then you get out of the bed to watch the view outside."

"Then we should do that again," Castle said. He was about to lean over to take her lips yet again when she stopped him by placing her hand on his hand on his chest. "What?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"When we get there," Beckett told him. "Do you want to go to the market?"

"No," Castle said, knowing what she was doing. He then answered, not minding her distracting them, and said, "I think we should go on to the home but while we're on the way see if that stall is there."

"Good idea," Beckett said with a smile. "Once we get there to the house what would you like to do?"

"Sleep," Castle said with a slight laugh. "Like we usually do. Though we'll go swimming the next day right?"

"Of course, what else can we do? We're going to still be waiting," Beckett said. She then turned to lie on her back and told her husband, "It's going to be strange."

Nodding in agreement as they usually spent their time at the home on the water taking advantage of the fact that they were alone Castle said, "I guess we can… attempt to look at it as a challenge."

"Not that that would help," Beckett said, speaking from experience.

"Well then we can use that day to explore a little more," Castle told her.

"That would be nice, we've never gone that far from the house," Beckett said. "Could we go snorkeling?"

"I asked," Castle replied. "When I talked with Francois he said there was equipment for that in the closet near the front door."

"And then there are the trees off the house," Beckett said.

"You're taking your camera right?" Castle asked. He laughed slightly when his wife gave him a look and then leaned over, kissing her gently on the cheek. He was heavily tempted to lean in and kiss her again and much harder but resisted it as they looked at each other. "Tired yet?"

"No," Beckett replied. "Is it getting more difficult for you?"

"No I was able to calm down," Castle replied. "But we should be careful."

Beckett wasn't surprised when her husband got up and then walked over to the windows, looking out at the beach. She sat up and then stayed there for a while, until she got off the bed herself, walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and murmured, " _I love you, not many men would go along with this_."

" _I know but I needed to do that for you_ ," Castle replied, turning towards her and then taking her into his arms. He kissed the side of her head before he whispered to her, " _I love you too_ Kate."

Beckett lifted her head to his and took his lips as they descended onto her own while her hands were sliding up from the back of his neck to his head. Sliding her fingers through his hair she could feel him shaking slightly before he pulled away from her. "Too much?" she asked.

"No," Castle said seriously, shaking his head.

"I should tell you, you not sticking to the challenge won't make my birthday horrible," Beckett said, having wanted to say that before but becoming a little distracted.

"I realize that but I want to give it a shot because…" Castle said before trailing off.

"Because?" Beckett asked, trying to prompt him though he finally just shook his head. "Rick," she told him.

With that tone of voice Castle knew he couldn't hold off answering her so he said, "I have ideas… a lot of them."

Beckett smiled at that and said, "Would I be able to do anything myself? Or is it all going to be you?"

"There's always Sunday," Castle said. He laughed then when his wife pushed him away before telling her, "Let's just see how it goes, what we feel compelled to do."

"Good," Beckett said before she pulled her husband down to her for another kiss. It was heavy and passionate at first before sliding into a sensuous one before they very slowly parted. "Hmm, now turn off the fire and come to the bed with me."

"Right behind you," Castle said before he went to the fireplace, turning it off as she had asked. When he went to the bed Beckett was settled under the covers and he hurried to join her before she settled against his side while he wrapped his arm around her firmly, holding her shoulder. "Remember your first birthday?" he asked her after they'd been laying there for a while.

"You mean the first one we spent together?" Beckett said. She felt him nod, as she was looking across his chest, and said, "You went out of your way then too."

"Oh you could tell?" Castle said in amusement, turning his head and kissing the side of her head.

"You got coffee from my favorite café before you came over that morning, took me to get lunch at my favorite deli before we ate in the park, dinner you made and it was also my favorite," Beckett said once she had propped her head up on her hand to look down at him. "I'm sure you had planned everything out for me. What about that night?"

"At first," Castle said. "I was going to try and make it about you but then it turned into… what it was."

"Which was just as enjoyable as your plans had originally been after," Beckett pointed out to him.

"Yeah, that's true," Castle conceded. "Though I've tried to do similar things since then."

"I could notice that too with each birthday," Beckett said. She then frowned slightly and when her husband asked what was wrong she shook her head and told him, "I'm just thinking of the fact that I can't exactly do that for you now that we have the girls."

"What you do is enough," Castle said quickly.

"As long as you have me," Beckett said.

"I don't need to," Castle said firmly. "But it is nice when the girls are in bed you want to turn your attention to me."

Beckett smiled at that and then said, "You're lucky I do."

"I remind myself of that constantly; granted in the back of my mind but really I do," Castle replied.

Beckett leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips before she pulled away and murmured to him, "You want me to do that for you in Japan?"

"Yes please," Castle said, trying not to react too much to that. He then seemed to remember something and groaned saying, "We're going to be in Disney."

"We could manage," Beckett replied. "It wouldn't be much but I think prior and after that day I can accommodate you."

"If you want to," Castle was quick to say to that. "I don't want to force you."

"I'll let you know what I want," Beckett said, leaning down and kissing him.

"Come here," Castle said, reaching up to her. He pulled her down to him and once she was against his side yet again he shared a deep kiss with her, slipping his tongue past her lips gently until they could tangle around each other a few times. "We need some kind of rest," he stated once they had parted.

"I know, the case," Beckett said simply before she sighed and tried to settle against him yet again. "Let's hope it's over."

"I know," Castle said. "I wish this hadn't happened, I wanted to spend as much time as we could with the girls before we needed to go."

"So did I," Beckett said, turning to take his hand and bring it to her lips, kissing the palm tenderly. "We'll make it up to them as soon as it's solved."

"What do you have in mind?" Castle said as he looked at her, reaching up and running the backs of his fingers against her cheek gently.

"I don't know," Beckett replied, laughing slightly and shaking her head. "We'll think of something tomorrow."

"Great," Castle said. He then turned onto his side a little and murmured to her softly, "Goodnight my love."

"Hmm," Beckett sighed in reaction to the warmth of her husband's body. "Night Rick."

With that Castle shared a kiss with his wife before he held her close while she slowly fell asleep. It happened quickly and he had to wonder if Beckett was as sexually frustrated as he himself was. He thought she might be; he hoped she was; though he knew if she was she wasn't too affected. But he remembered their talk and he smiled a little at the thought of it before he turned his head and kissed her forehead. Feeling himself relaxing slowly as he turned his attention from their wait to becoming intimate again to their daughters, he decided they could at least spend time with them the next morning. And with the thought of spending time with his wife as well he closed his eyes, letting the sound of her breathing join the sound of the waves crashing out on the beach and with the two he was very rapidly lulled to a peaceful sleep that soon brought him to dreams of Beckett with him, loving him as he loved her as passionately as he possibly could in return.


	14. Somewhere Down The Road Aways

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was happy getting the feedback for the last chapter that I did so will get to my thank yous right away! TORONTOSUN (Really happy to see you like the way Skye and Mary with the family, I was hoping readers would enjoy that part. And it was great that you liked how Mary, Eliza and Alexis all had their moments as you put it, was fun writing that! Also nice that you noticed how Beckett's okay with Castle taking care of her, wanted to show that she wouldn't mind that after all the times he's done so with her), vetgirlmx (I was glad seeing you thought that the last chapter was very nice. And it was great that you thought they had a great night together even with the case. And I wasn't surprised that you mentioned them not bringing the case up though they had Skye there to talk with about it. I think I was distracted by the flashback and then by what happened with Julia. But really happy you were glad that they didn't go in that direction once the girls were in bed. I also wasn't surprised that you were glad that Julia was alright in the end or that they talked about the fact that they can sense that about each other. And I had wondered what your reaction would be to the fact that Julia doesn't want to know who her biological father is and I thought you might say something about them making up a lie. But thinking of doing that myself made my anxious so I wasn't taken aback to see you thought that yourself. I was really, really pleased that you thought it was cute how Mary and Eliza had bonded, lol, I figured she'd bond since she's her mother's friend plus I tried to make Mary interesting to her. So happy you want to read the next chapter badly and now you can!) and MichelleBell16 (I wasn't surprised to see you too were glad that Julia was okay and wasn't hurt too badly. And I was really happy that you enjoyed that flashback as I had so much fun writing it I wanted readers to do so reading it! I'm glad that you thought it was nice that they went out to dinner and also got to talk to Alexis too. And you're right, lol, I do know how much you love Beckett and Julia's relationship so it was great you loved their conversations that they had. And also love they're so close, that I knew too you'd like. It was great though that you love that they're close, everyone in the family, couldn't really write them any other way. And I'm pleased you liked the second flashback as well since that one I enjoyed writing as well! So happy that you can't wait to see what happens with the case as well as the rest of the story and now you don't need to wait anymore!). Thanks so much for the reviews, loved getting them all and am grateful for them as I know it takes time to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _End of the Line_ by The Traveling Wilburys, from their album _Traveling Wilburys Vol. 1_.

Somewhere Down The Road Aways

Opening her eyes Beckett heard the sound of the ocean outside before she looked over to her left to find her husband watching her. "That's a little creepy you know," she said with a sigh before she yawned.

"I'm not complaining," Castle replied before he leaned down. He merely brushed his lips against her before saying, "I wanted to pick up breakfast this morning."

"The café?" Beckett asked before she sat up with him.

"I'll go right now and be back in time," Castle said.

"Since you're already dressed…" Beckett said with a smile. She held him back before he could leave her then and shared a slightly deeper kiss that time with him. Letting him go she watched him leave and then got up herself to get dressed, going out and seeing her husband walking out to Skye who was standing at the breaking waves.

"Hey mind if I take your car?" Castle asked when he neared the woman.

"Where are you going?" Skye asked, even as she tossed the keys to him.

"Getting breakfast," Castle said. "Help out Kate if she needs it?"

"I don't think she will but okay," Skye said, though he was already leaving before she had managed to finish speaking. She smiled and shook her head as she understood then that he was in a hurry, and the reason why he'd wanted the rental car since it was out of the garage already, and she then went back up to the house to see if Beckett was up yet.

Driving to the outskirts of town Castle tried not to go so quickly he'd end up being stopped by the police. He reached the café where he and Beckett liked to have breakfast when they went on early morning rides and rushed inside.

"Mr. Castle," the woman behind the register said with a smile as he walked up to her.

"Good morning Patty," Castle said. "I'm in a rush today but I have a large order."

"We've been waiting for customers," the cashier replied. "So we're ready."

"Okay," Castle said before he began the order for everyone. He included some croissants before he ordered cronuts for after and made sure to get some fruit cups his wife would appreciate for the girls. He then went to the large window the café had, looking out on the beach that was behind it. As he watched the waves in the distance he couldn't help feel a little bad that he'd just left his wife as he did, but recalling the way he'd surprised her the first of her birthdays they'd spent together had given him the idea to grab breakfast. His phone vibrated in his pocket then and looking at the message he wasn't surprised that it was from Beckett. He replied to her text swiftly before his name was called.

"You work fast," Castle said, putting a five in the tip jar.

"Thank you Mr. Castle, say hello to Ms. Beckett for us," Patty told him as he took one of the drink trays while another barista grabbed the other to carry for him.

"I will, we'll try to come back soon," Castle told her and the other employees, waving to them.

"Guests Mr. Castle?" the man said while they were walking to his car.

"Yeah, from California," Castle replied. "Thanks man I'll see you next time," he told the man, slipping him a tip as well. With the food in the seat next to him he pulled out and onto the road before he sped off to the first streetlight, a mile away. When he saw it was nearing he pressed on the breaks but as soon as he'd done so he realized very quickly that he wasn't slowing down. Pressing down on the pedal harder resulted in the same action and he looked up at the road ahead of him.

With it being early enough there was little traffic and Castle just managed to get through the intersection before the light turned yellow for him. As soon as he was through it he was turning to the right where he was able to use the sidewalk to slow him down, an empty plot of dirt instead of grass being the last bit he needed to make the car stop completely. He rocked in his seat as the makeshift break was a hard stop but a second later he had his phone in hand and was dialing 911 as fast as his fingers pressed the numbers on the screen while at the same time he took stock of himself for any injuries.

* * *

"Come in Skye," Beckett called from the bathroom when she heard the soft knock on her bedroom door.

"I would be surprised you knew it was me," the investigator said as she stepped into the doorway. "But I assume you saw me outside."

"You can come inside," Beckett told her, going to the doorway as she'd wondered why the woman's voice sounded so far away. "You've never been in here before have you?"

"I felt a bit like I would be intruding," Skye said, looking around. "I suppose it's only fair, you've seen mine and Mary's room."

"Did you change it that much when she moved in with you?" Beckett asked, turning back to the mirror to finish with the ponytail in her hair.

"Just a fresh coat of paint," Skye replied. "This is nice."

"You sound a little surprised," Beckett said.

"I suppose I didn't expect the blue," Skye replied. "But it works." She then turned to her and said, "So you know, your husband told me to help you should you need it."

"He means getting the girls ready," Beckett said with a slight smile. "And I'll be fine."

"Still should you need my help…" Skye said before she left the room.

Beckett followed her into the hall and watched as the investigator went down to the room that she and her wife were sharing. She went into Julia's room and pet Macca before she moved to the side of the bed. "Julia," she said softly, shaking her gently. "Time to wake up."

Sighing deeply the little girl soon saw the light from the open blinds though her eyes were closed and she opened her eyes just slightly. "Mommy," she said, before she could feel the space in between her teeth. Gasping she sat up and turned to the pillow, picking it up and crying out in joy at the sight of two dollars. "Look!" she said to her mother in excitement.

"The tooth fairy came?" Beckett asked with a smile as she looked over at her daughter.

"Yeah," Julia said, pulling the covers off of her and running to her piggy bank. She slipped her two dollars inside and said, "Maybe I'll use it for your present Mommy."

"Whatever you want to use it for," Beckett replied as she hugged the little girl who had run over to her and was embracing her tightly. "How're you feeling?"

"Good," Julia said.

"Will you be able to get ready on your own?" Beckett asked her daughter then.

"Yeah are you making breakfast?" Julia said.

"Your daddy went to the café to get breakfast," Beckett told her. "I need to get your sister up and ready."

"I can help her if I need to," Martha said at the doorway then.

"Gram!" Julia cried before running to her.

"What happened?" Castle's mother said in shock as she saw the band aid on her granddaughter's cheek.

"She can explain and I'll be back to take care of that after Eliza's ready," Beckett said before she left the room, squeezing Julia's shoulder gently on the way. She went into her youngest's room and smiled a little as she saw that Eliza was sleeping still, on her stomach. She took off the net and then sat on the edge of the bed, reaching down and gently stroking her hair before she murmured, "Sweetie, time to wake up." She smiled once more as the toddler was soon squirming before she opened her eyes. "Good morning Eliza," she said as she stared up at her.

"Hi Mommy," the toddler said sleepily. "Daddy?"

"He went to get us breakfast," Beckett replied.

"Cocos?" Eliza said eagerly while she sat up.

"Cronuts and yes, he probably will get those for us to have after our croissants and fruit," Beckett said, shaking her head as a smile appeared on her face. "Are you ready to get up now?" When her daughter nodded Beckett helped her up and went with her over to the closet to pick a sweater with her as she knew it was cold from the way her husband had been dressed. As she was changing Eliza she told her, "Your gram is back."

"Yeah?" the toddler asked interestedly.

"Do you want her to pick you up or Mary again?" Beckett asked. She wasn't surprised when Eliza bit her lower lip and she kissed her gently before she went to get her brush saying, "I'll see what they want to do."

"Thank you Mommy," Eliza said before she looked over at the doorway. "Gram!"

"Good morning kiddo," Martha said with a smile before she walked over to her youngest granddaughter. She shared a kiss with her before saying, "How are you this morning?"

"Good," Eliza replied. "Jules, the fairy-"

"She came," Julia replied with a wide smile. "She brought me two dollars."

"Ooh!" Eliza said eagerly. "What do you do with it?"

"Christmas," Julia said simply as her mother came back out.

"Thank you for helping her Martha," Beckett said, slightly in surprise as her mother in law carefully took Eliza's brush out of her hand.

"I'll take care of this," Castle's mother told her. "And spend some time with my granddaughter since I didn't yesterday."

"Okay then we'll be downstairs," Beckett said, looking over at Julia who was already holding her hand out to her.

"What are we going to do now Mommy?" Julia asked when they were down the stairs.

"Set the table?" Skye asked, looking down the hallway at the two from the kitchen.

"You could," Beckett told her daughter. "Go ahead sweetie, I'll be right back." At that moment she texted her husband, recalling that he couldn't have known beforehand if his mother was back or if she was out still. She smiled at his responding text; that he'd already included her in his order; and put her phone away. With that done she headed back to the kitchen where Julia was just finishing setting the table with the two women.

"What are you doing Mommy?" the little girl asked with a smile.

"Making orange juice," Beckett replied. "Since your daddy just got coffees for us."

"No hot chocolate?" Julia asked in disappointment. When her mother looked at her she said defensively; though only half heartedly; "Skye said they used to drink that a long time ago for breakfast."

"That was when girls and young ladies didn't have to go to school though," Mary added with a smile. "They could rest in bed and drink their fancy, expensive hot chocolate."

"And women as well," Skye said.

Beckett tried not to smile as she could almost see the look that Mary shot to her wife after she'd said that, guessing the two women had done that themselves. She then looked back when she heard the sound of little feet running down the hall and a second later she smiled down at Eliza who was hugging her tightly. "Come here sweetie," she said, placing her daughter on the counter next to the juicer. She shared a kiss with her and was about to speak when she felt Julia hugging her. "Did she make you jealous?" she asked her oldest.

Julia was prepared to say no when she could tell from her mother's glance that she wasn't going to buy it. So she whispered, "A little." She cried out then as she was suddenly picked up and looked to see it was Skye. "How-" she began.

"When you lift parts of an airplane often enough… you build muscles," the investigator replied with a slight smile and a nod.

"Thanks," Julia said, looking at her little sister she was sitting next to. She watched as her mother went back to the orange juice before she noticed that she had slowed down. "Mommy?" she asked in a little concern.

"Nothing," Beckett said, looking at the girls and giving them a brief smile. She hurried to finish the rest of the oranges and once she had a pitcher full of juice she set it on the island. She helped Julia down before taking Eliza over to Martha to sit with at the other side of the island.

Skye; when Beckett took her by the arm; didn't say anything at first and waited until they were in the family room to ask, "What is it?"

"Something's wrong," Beckett told her, getting her phone from her pocket.

"With Rick?" Skye asked.

"I know this sounds weird-" Beckett said, as her friend was aware of how she had felt around the time Julia had gotten hurt the day before.

"I get the same way with Mary," Skye interrupted her simply. "Call him."

Nodding, and glad the woman didn't mind that she had used her as a distraction for the girls, Beckett finished pressing the number to reach Castle's phone. There were a few seconds where she had no idea if he was going to answer but a second after that thought he was.

"Kate?"

"Rick? Oh thank god, are you okay?" Beckett asked in relief.

"I am but you might want to get to the intersection of Grant and Beach," Castle said.

"Why?" Beckett said, looking at Skye in confusion.

"Because the rental car is off the road; someone tampered with the breaks," Castle replied.

"We'll be there," Beckett said as quickly as she could. She hung up and told Skye what her husband had said saying, "This has to do with the case."

"It does," the investigator replied. "Should we get Mary?"

"No the girls will get suspicious, I don't want them to know… at least not yet," Beckett said.

With a nod of understanding Skye said, "I'll speak with-"

"We both will," Beckett replied, leading the way out of the room.

"Is Daddy back yet?" Julia asked as Skye went to Mary.

"No he got a flat tire," Beckett said. "And since he knows how good Skye and I are at changing them he wants our help. So we'll be right back okay?"

"I wanna go!" Eliza said.

"You need to stay here with your gram and Mary," Beckett replied. "But we'll try and go as fast as we can." She kissed the girls on the cheek before she squeezed her mother in law's hand; an attempt at an apology though she hoped Mary would explain to her what had happened. Once she and Skye had left they grabbed their coats before she led the way into the garage.

"I think," Skye said as Beckett was leaving the house as soon as the gate opened. "He's alright."

"He is but I want to get there before he gives his statement to Brad," she explained.

"You're so sure that he'll be there," Skye stated instead of asked.

"If I know my husband," Beckett said, getting onto Beach then. "And I do, he'll insist that Brad goes."

Skye nodded and after they'd made a u-turn at the intersection that Castle had mentioned she saw him next to the car, leaning against a tree.

"Any closer and I would have hit this same tree," Castle commented as he watched his wife get out of the car and rush to him. He wasn't surprised when she cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips gently as soon as she had reached him. When she had pulled away slightly he murmured, "I'm alright my love."

"I know but I had a feeling…" Beckett said softly. She took the kiss that her husband gave her then and embraced him once before she could hear the siren of a police cruiser.

"Do the girls know?" Castle asked, reluctantly letting her go as he watched Brad approach in his squad car.

"No they think you got a flat tire," Beckett replied. She smiled and then said, "And wanted us to change it."

"Interesting though unlikely," Castle replied. "Luckily they don't know that."

"I know," Beckett replied with a smile. She then said to Brad who was close, "This is Skye and Mary's rental car."

"I figured it wasn't yours already," the chief said. "Thank you for the wakeup call Rick."

"You were already up," Castle said in mock frustration.

Looking at the obvious path the car had taken Brad said, "First off are you good?"

"I'm fine, it stopped a little hard but nothing that was whiplash inducing," Castle said. "I was at the _Beachcomber Café_ , picking up breakfast which is in the passenger seat," he explained as Brad went to look inside the car.

"Large order," Brad said.

"There are a lot of us at the house so I needed to," Castle said, knowing he was mentioning that for questioning's sake.

"And it took them time to get everything ready," Brad said.

"Enough for someone who knew cars to get the brakes disabled," Beckett said, squeezing her husband's hand before they let go of each other.

"It looks like it," Brad said absently before he grabbed the walkie-talkie attached to his belt. "Enos I need you down at _Beachcomber Café_ look and see if they have a security camera pointing to the parking lot. If you can look back about a half hour." After his officer had agreed to the order he said to Castle, "You're lucky."

"I know," he replied with a nod. "So now what?"

"I have your statement," Brad replied, showing that he'd recorded their conversation with his cell phone. "I need to get this to CSU so they can look into it. Where did you pick this up?" he then directed to Skye.

"Here in town," the investigator replied.

"I'll speak with the company," Brad said.

"Do you want us to head in with you?" Beckett asked then.

"You have breakfast here getting cold," Brad replied, opening the back door. "Should get that done so you can come in ready to work."

"Thank you," Castle said. He got the breakfast with his wife and once it was loaded in the back of the car with Skye he said, "We'll be in as soon as the girls are in school."

"I'll see you then," Brad replied.

"Lily won't be mad will she?" Beckett asked before she got into the car to drive them back home.

"No don't worry, we'd already finished," the chief replied before he waved to her.

Getting inside Beckett drove them back home as fast as she legally could before she got out to help Skye with the coffees.

"I've got it," the investigator told her as she held both trays. "You should bring the food soon though; your daughters are going to want to make sure you returned with me."

As she watched Skye walk into the house Beckett was about to speak before her husband was taking her hand and squeezing it. The second the door closed behind the investigator she was turning to Castle, throwing her arms around his neck as tightly as she could. "I knew-" she started to say.

Kissing her hungrily Castle didn't stop until they needed to breathe, loving the way she had reacted to him so soon after he'd started. When they were apart he told her, "I was afraid Brad would tell you before I could reach you."

"You interrupted me before I could say anything," Beckett told him. "I knew something was wrong," she said. "Before I called you."

Castle wanted to open his mouth to speak before he leaned over slightly to press his lips to his wife's forehead. "You love us," he said simply.

"I do and I want you all to be alright," Beckett said. She kissed him at the same time he was leaning in to kiss her and they hungrily kept on doing so until finally they slowly parted. Panting against his lips while she felt his breath against hers she said, "We should go."

"I know," Castle said before he went into the back of the car to grab the food. He followed Beckett into the house; as she held his hand; and to the foyer. "Hey," he said with a smile as their daughters ran down the hall towards them. "You're that hungry?"

"No, is the car okay?" Julia asked.

"It had to go to the shop," Castle said. "No spare tire but luckily I had a ride with your mom and Skye."

"Luckily we have breakfast," Beckett told them. "So let's go."

"Mommy made juice," Eliza told her father as she took his hand while Julia grabbed his other.

"Great I had a craving for orange juice," Castle said. He led them to their chairs at the table where the others were gathering and once they were set he went to wash his hands in the kitchen sink where his mother was drying hers. "I'm fine," he told her.

"I know," Martha replied. "And I'm glad you are."

"Were they suspicious?" Beckett asked, speaking to Mary as well as she'd come over to them.

"No they took your explanation at face value," the woman replied. "Care to share why you went?"

"Someone cut the break lines on your car," Castle explained. "It's a good thing traffic was light where I was."

"Brad is looking into things," Beckett assured Mary and Martha. "So we'll find out what they discover once we head to work."

"After breakfast of course," Castle reminded them. When they'd joined the other at the table he said, "The coffee might be a little cold."

"It's getting there but it's drinkable," Skye said after taking a sip. She took a bite of her croissant and then told the girls, "Happy now?"

"Yeah I was very hungry," Eliza said after she'd drunk some of her orange juice. "Do you have to work?" she then asked her parents.

"We do remember?" Beckett said as she wiped away the juice on the toddler's upper lip. "But we'll try to do much better this time about getting home sooner."

"Do the best you can," Julia said.

"We always do," Castle replied. "But remember what you do in school today; your mom and I will definitely want to hear about what you get up to."

"We will, we always do," Julia said with a slight smirk.

"She gets that from you," Castle said, turning to his wife.

"Does it bother you?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"No I'm just saying," Castle replied. "So Mother," he then said after finishing the first half of his croissant. "What're your plans for today?"

"I already explained to Eliza I'm going to lunch at the country club," Martha replied.

"Let me guess, Suzie?" Castle said.

"She's very lucky their food is good there," Martha said.

"Gram said she would take us with Grandpapa this weekend," Julia said.

"He'll enjoy that," Beckett commented. "We should take them love."

"Great where are we going?" Skye asked.

Smiling as the girls giggled slightly at that Castle said, "The country club has a buffet for lunch."

"Even into the fall?" Mary asked.

"It's popular," Beckett said. "We have to go when it opens; at eleven; so I would recommend the smallest breakfast you've had in your life."

"Or a saltine and water," Skye said. "Prepare yourself for it." She wasn't surprised when Beckett nodded and said, "Great I cannot wait to give it a try."

"You'll like the desserts," Julia said. "Save room for those."

"Mother-" Castle started to say.

"I'll watch them," Martha said, holding her hand up to stop him from continuing. "And I can assure you Jim will as well."

"So we can go?" Julia asked.

"Yeah please?" Eliza added before her sister could finish.

"Yes you can," Beckett said. She shared a smile wither her husband and then added, "I don't think we could really stop them, we'll be on the other side of the world."

"So we can't stop you from eating desserts," Julia commented.

"You have to at least let me give your mom a birthday cake," Castle told them. He smiled when the two nodded and then said, "You're going to be very surprised but I can't do that."

"But you said-" Eliza protested.

"I can't give it to her in Tahiti, so what I'm going to do is get one on Wednesday for us all to share," Castle said. "So we can sing her _Happy Birthday_ before we go."

"It's not a surprise," Beckett told the girls as they looked to her then. "He told me about it already and I'm okay with it."

"You get to sing with us too," Julia told Skye and Mary.

"We're honored to get to," the former said.

"Okay, we've eaten," Castle said since by then they'd finished up their cronuts. "We need to get going so we're not late."

"We can walk?" Eliza asked.

"Yep, it's not too cold," Castle said, picking the little girl up out of her chair. "So Mary-"

"I'll pick her up," the woman said with a nod. "We'll walk around downtown this time."

"Yay," Eliza said, clapping her hands as her father was carrying her to the foyer.

After the kitchen had been cleaned Beckett went with Skye and Martha to the foyer where she asked Castle's mother, "Are you coming with us?"

"I have the chance but I'll say a quick goodbye outside the school as Suzie will be picking me up," Martha replied. "But I will be there at your dance class Julia."

"Thank you Gram," the little girl said as she quickly buttoned up her coat.

When they were all ready to go and the girls had said goodbye to Macca the group left to walk over to the Foster's home where Mari was waiting on her own.

"Ooh, you must be getting grown up," Julia called to her friend as they neared her. "You get to wait outside all by yourself."

"I know," Mari said. The second that Julia was close to her she threw her arms around her saying, "I'm glad you're better."

"I am, but look at the hole in my teeth," Julia replied with a smile once they had let go of each other. She stuck her tooth through the space and then said, "Wonder if I can whistle through it."

"Keep going you two," Beckett said, waving to the house where she knew Rebecca and David were watching.

Laughing slightly as he saw the blinds open and close rapidly once Castle handed Eliza to his mother before he went to his wife and took her hand. "So when we get home…" he began as they were trailing everyone else while they continued on to the school.

"We'll go the station," Beckett replied. "What else did you want to do?"

"Oh speaking of things to do," Mary said in front of them. "I'd like to take Macca on a walk down the beach."

"Go ahead, he'll love you for it," Castle said.

"Great," Mary said with a slight laugh.

Reaching the school shortly after Martha gathered her granddaughters to her and said, "I thought I would have more time but unfortunately…"

"Your friend is here?" Eliza asked.

"She is," Martha said. "So I will see you this afternoon and until then have a wonderful day at school. I'll look forward to hearing all about it at dinner."

"We'll say," Julia said.

"Yeah me too," Eliza replied.

Sharing kisses with her granddaughters Martha hugged them and then told her son, "Good luck."

"Thank you Mother," Castle replied.

"I'll see you after school," Mary said then to the girls. "You after your class Eliza and Julia at your dance class."

Watching as her sister hugged Mary last Julia turned to Skye and said, "Will you watch my parents?"

"Of course," the investigator replied with a slight smile. "Mary's probably said the same to your parents about me."

"Maybe," Julia said. "Thanks for helping my daddy."

"Not a problem," Skye said before hugging both girls quickly. "Have a great day and like your grandmother said I'd like to hear about your day too."

"You will, bye," Julia said, waving to the two women.

Taking the little girl by the hand Beckett went into the school with Castle following as he carried Eliza in his arms. "Who's taking Eliza?" she asked, looking back at her husband.

"You now Mommy," the toddler said firmly.

"Okay," Castle replied. He kissed her gently on the cheek before he said, "Have a great day sweetheart and I'll see you later."

After she had shared a kiss with her father Eliza went to her sister and hugged her tightly before saying, "Play with you at recess."

"Yep, have to see what we do today," Julia replied. "See you then."

Beckett followed Eliza into the class, having to hurry after her as she rushed inside the room. "Sweetie," she said, trying to be stern but failing as she knew the toddler was running ahead of her to tease her. "Okay," she then told her as she hurriedly unbuttoned her coat. "You know what we always say, pay attention and have fun and we'll see you as soon as we can."

"I know, thank you Mommy," Eliza said as her mother was hanging her coat for her. When she had finished she hugged Beckett as tightly as possible and shared a kiss with her before she went to where some of her friends were waving at her to join them.

When she stepped out into the hall Beckett said to her husband, "They went up?"

"I offered to join them but Julia was very insistent that I wait for you and escort you upstairs," Castle replied. "Can I escort you?" he asked, holding out his arm to her.

"No, come on," Beckett replied before she took his arm and pulled him up the stairs to where their oldest was waiting in front of her classroom door.

"Sorry Mommy," Julia said as her mother neared her. "I wanted to take Mari."

"That's fine," Beckett said with a smile. She took her daughter into her arms and hugged her tightly saying, "You know what we'll say already."

"I know," Julia said, smiling widely before she looked up at her mother. "And I'll pay attention and have fun like I always do."

"Good," Beckett said before leaning down and sharing a kiss with her. She squeezed her to her tightly one last time and then let her go, watching her run into her father's arms.

"She said it already so of course we'll come to your class if we can," Castle told her. "If not tell us all about it."

"I will," Julia replied with a nod before she let him go. "Be careful."

"Of course," Castle said reassuringly. He watched with his wife as their daughter went inside her class and he turned to Beckett saying, "They might have left already."

"I have the keys for the car still Rick," she replied, rolling her eyes. She then took his hand and pulled him down the stairs before they made it outside to where the women were waiting for them.

"Feels like déjà vu," Mary commented as they walked back to the house.

"It does but hopefully tomorrow we won't have to leave you on your own," Castle said.

"Or your mom might be home," Beckett pointed out.

"You doubt you'll be able to solve the case by then?" Skye asked her.

"It doesn't depend on us, more the evidence," Beckett replied. When they were waiting for the gate she said to Mary, "Walk towards the east, you'll have a great view in that direction."

"Is there a path up to the street?" the woman then asked.

"Yeah you'll see some really nice homes going back to the house that way," Castle told her.

"Good point," Mary replied. "So I'll be fine _grá_."

"I know," Skye said. "But I'll want to know what you do with Eliza later."

"Oh if you're taking her downtown you should know Kate doesn't really want you to buy Eliza a lot of stuff," Castle said. When he saw that his wife was looking at him he cleared his throat and said, "And me too, better not to spoil her."

"I'll keep that in mind," Mary said in amusement. By then they'd reached the garage and she turned to her wife, hugging her as tightly as she possibly could.

Going inside to give the two some privacy Beckett held her husband's hand tightly and said, "There's a reason they're telling you to be careful."

"I will be," Castle said, squeezing her hand gently before they let go. "You know where Macca's harness and leash are right?"

"I do," Mary replied. "He'll have fun."

"Of course, he's going on a walk," Beckett said with a smile. "We'll see you later."

"Right, good luck you two," Mary replied.

After thanking her for that Castle, Beckett and Skye got into the car and he drove them over to the station. Inside they were met by Brad who led them to his office without a word.

"So…" Castle said, a little uneasy as to why his friend wasn't saying anything.

"We have the results from the fibers," Brad said, pointing to the murder board where he had placed some new information. "They are from the sweater the employees wore during the competition. Second we know who that person is that was wearing it."

"How?" Beckett asked at the same time Skye was saying, "Who?"

"First there wasn't a security camera that was in the parking lot," Brad told Castle. "The café has never needed it. But we tracked you up until you got there and after they took care of the breaks."

Taking the picture Brad handed to her Beckett said, "Where was the camera?"

"At the intersection where you sped through," the chief said though he was directing that to Castle.

"The light was still green," he said before he looked at the man in the middle of the shot. "That's-"

"The new stable hand at our stable," Beckett finished.

"Great I can call Charlie and see who he is exactly," Brad replied.

"The shape of his face matches what I saw," Skye suddenly said.

"So he's the shooter," Castle said.

"You're not sure?" Beckett asked, looking at her husband in surprise.

"No," Castle said quickly. "He's part of the cabal, what we have to figure out now is the rest of the group."

"I think we're all in agreement that Sullivan is one of them," Skye said.

"I haven't gotten any results from the doctor yet," Brad replied. "So we have no proof, just our suspicions."

"I would search the home," Skye said. She then looked at the others and said, "You can't can you?"

"Not without a warrant and with no reason to request one…" Brad said. "For now our hands are tied."

"Do you want me to talk to Charlie?" Beckett asked him.

"No I've got this," the chief said before he dialed the number of the stables. "Hello Charlie this is Chief Davis and I'm calling to ask you what's the name of your newest stable hand… okay, Roderick Tate. Is he there at the moment?"

Beckett glanced at her husband and Skye when Brad made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat before he said goodbye to the stable owner and then hung up. "He's not there," she said.

"No he hasn't been in since you two last saw him," Brad replied. "He told Charlie he was ill but…"

"Is that his real name?" Castle asked.

Turning to his computer Brad typed in the name and nodded saying, "It is," turning the screen to them so they could see the picture.

"That's him," Skye said, nodding. "So we'll head to his home?"

"Right now," Brad said, picking up his keys as he stood. "Bernier," he called before he led the way out of the station and to the parking lot.

* * *

"So we have part of the cabal," Castle said to Skye. "You're sure that was him?"

"For the last time," the investigator replied as she looked at him. "I am, he just needed a wig and he would have fit the man I saw perfectly." She studied him closely and then said, "Are you impatient because she went up and not you?"

"I was told to make sure you were okay… just in case," Castle said.

"You're sure it's not the other way around?" Skye said, turning with him then to look up at the three that were at the door to Tate's apartment.

"You're not armed," Castle said simply; though he wasn't either.

"Says you," Skye replied in a pseudo-American accent.

Castle was about to turn to her, wondering what she was talking about, but he heard Brad announcing so he hurried to turn and look back up.

"Mr. Tate," the chief was saying a second time. "This is the Hamptons PD, open up now." There was no response so he nodded at Bernier who kicked open the door and he went inside first, Beckett following before the officer brought up the rear. "Clear," he said, running to the only bedroom in the place and finding it and the bathroom were empty.

"He's not here," Beckett said. "He could have easily ditched the car," she then told the chief as he walked back to her. On the way to the apartment complex he'd told them that they'd tried to track the car that had followed Castle after the café, though they hadn't had any luck so far.

"I realize that but even the car would give us enough evidence," Brad said before there was talking on his walkie-talkie. "Go ahead Hutchinson."

"Sir, Dr. Grayson is here," the officer said. "He has the results of the injuries that Ms. Sullivan sustained."

"Let him talk," Brad replied, seeing Castle and Skye entering the apartment then while Bernier stood guard at the door.

"Chief Davis it took me a little work," the doctor said on the other end eventually. "But I can tell you that other than the cut and bruising to her cheek Ms. Sullivan's wounds are largely superficial, meant to appear as though they were more serious than they are."

"A knife?" Beckett and Castle said at the same time.

"Yes the cuts were enough to draw blood but not deep enough for stitches," Grayson replied.

"Thank you Doctor," Brad said. "Hutchinson? Take his statement and keep whatever evidence he has."

"Pictures Chief," the officer said.

"Right keep them and make sure they remain with you until we return," Brad said.

"Are we heading to her apartment?" Bernier asked.

"Their apartment," Castle said. He turned to Skye and said, "You might need to help her."

"Assuming she's there," the investigator said simply.

"Who are you talking about?" Bernier asked.

"I'm calling Enos to join you," Brad said. "And CSU, you need to wait here for them."

"Shouldn't you call someone to join you?" Skye said as they left Bernier behind.

"Gordon is," Beckett replied as they walked to the car and the chief was contacting Hutchinson again to get a hold of the officer. "Are we waiting?"

Brad looked hesitant before Hutchinson confirmed that Gordon was already on her way to meet them at the townhouse and he said shortly, "Let's go."

Hurrying after him to the car next to his squad car Beckett drove after the chief saying, "He told you."

"You're sure you don't need me to protect him?" Skye said since that had been directed to her.

"She says she's armed," Castle said suddenly.

Skye wasn't surprised when Beckett looked at her in the backseat at that and she smiled at the woman before they pulled into the parking lot where the townhouse was.

"Gordon," Brad said as he got out of his squad car since she had beaten them there. "I may need to kick down the door, you go in first and Beckett's behind you." When the officer nodded he was going down the path to the door and knocking on it as hard as he could calling, "Ms. Sullivan, Ms. Reeves this is the Hamptons PD, open the door."

"Again," Beckett murmured under her breath when there was no response to him.

Swearing then Brad outright pounded on the door, yelling out his command once more.

"Should he calm down," Skye said to Castle, in the parking lot itself still near Gordon's car that was open, just in case.

"Probably but don't ask me to do that," Castle replied, shaking his head. He glanced at the woman as the chief was yelling a second time and said, "You're cold."

"Very," Skye said simply, shaking her head as they turned to the front door at the same time to watch Brad kicking it in.

"Kitchen's clear," Gordon called out the second she'd checked it.

"Upstairs," Beckett then said as she headed up.

"Beckett-" Brad hissed as he'd been looking down to the basement before that. "Check it out down there," he said to his officer before he nearly ran up the stairs after Beckett.

Stepping into the first bedroom Beckett was able to clear it quickly, the same with the bathroom next door to it. She refrained from calling them clear; getting an eerie feeling about the silence of the townhouse though she couldn't say why. Going to the master bedroom she paused for a brief moment and then ran inside with Brad close on her heels.

"Hutchinson I need an ambulance to the Sullivan-Reeves residence, let them know Reeves either committed suicide or was murdered by swallowing pills," Brad called into his walkie-talkie.

"She's still alive," Beckett called before Brad went to the door and called down to Gordon.

"What're you doing here" the chief asked Skye as she ran inside.

"We were in the doorway," the investigator replied. "I tried to hold your husband back but no luck."

Beckett wanted to reply to that but there was a sudden groan from the woman on the bed and she turned to her while Skye ran up to her.

"Help her turn over," the investigator told her friend. "Better get out of the way."

Just as Beckett had done so she wasn't surprised when Reeves began to vomit and she watched while Skye was murmuring to her softly, her hand on her back.

"The ambulance is down the street," Castle said, coming up to Brad in the doorway. He heard the sounds of Reeves being sick and said, "She okay?"

"She told me…" the woman herself said then, beginning to sob. "She told me she never loved me."

"Did someone do this to you?" Skye asked, looking back at Beckett before nodding to her with her head.

"No I did… Lucille said she didn't love me," Reeves answered through her sobs. "She just wanted… me to shut up…"

"Did she know who attacked her?" Beckett asked, holding up her hand to Brad who she knew was going to protest her not asking about the murders first.

"She only told me she was expecting someone," Reeves replied.

"Beckett-" Brad started to say in warning as he could hear Gordon downstairs talking to the EMTs.

"Did she tell you anything about what happened at the center?" Beckett asked.

"She said we were going to go away… I needed papers and she had them," Reeves said before she was sick again.

Beckett pulled Skye away from the bed as she saw the EMTs at the doorway, getting out of the way of them and their stretcher. She was going to speak to them when Brad called them over. She let Skye lead her that time and walked with her downstairs and out of the townhouse. "We need to ask where Sullivan went," she said to them.

"I know," Brad replied. "But let's try and talk to her here."

Watching as his friend went to the parking lot to talk on his walkie-talkie Castle said, "We're going to have to search the town."

"How long would that take?" Skye asked, looking at Beckett as she appeared to be frustrated with that idea.

"A long time," Brad said, handing her his phone.

"That's the wig," Skye said with a nod. "So you have Tate and Sullivan now."

"And I think we have the reason for our second murder," Beckett said.

"She's right," Castle said as the other two looked at her. "Sullivan convinced Tate to murder Mullins because she needed that fake passport for Reeves."

"Are you thinking the same?" Beckett then said.

"Oh for… tell us what you're thinking too so we know what's going on," Brad said with some irritation.

"Whoever set all of this into motion-" Castle began.

"Must have realized why Mullins was killed," Beckett continued. "And they ordered Sullivan-"

"To leave Reeves behind," Castle finished. "Punishment?" he asked his wife. When she nodded he said, "I suppose she'll need to run on her own."

"Better for Reeves though it might take her some time to figure that out," Skye said as they all looked to the door where the EMTs were coming out with the woman on a stretcher.

"Go," Brad said, nodding to the two.

Leading Skye over to Reeves, Beckett said to the EMTs, "Can she talk?"

"Quickly," the woman of the pair said.

"Natasha?" Beckett asked her. When she turned her head slowly to face her and Skye she asked, "Do you know where Lucille is?"

"I… no, she just said… she was leaving," Reeves breathed, pulling away the oxygen mask she'd been given.

Stepping away to let the EMTs go the rest of the way to the ambulance Beckett waited until the woman was in the back of it before going back to Castle. "Where do you think?" she asked him.

"To be honest…" Castle started to say. "The center."

"The last place we'd expect them to be," Beckett said. When her husband nodded she looked back at Brad as he approached them and said, "We need to go to the center."

"I thought so too," Brad said. "Gordon is staying; Bernier will meet us there as CSU wrapped up with Tate's place."

Going after the chief Castle drove that time over to the center, tempted to pass the car as he knew the way well. But he kept behind Brad until they had reached it and he said, "Do you want us to go over the course?"

"I'll go with them Chief," Bernier said as he'd walked over in time to hear that.

"Go, your radio is on?" Brad asked him. When he nodded he nodded over towards the course and then went inside the main building to speak with the employees there.

"Why aren't we going?" Skye asked Beckett as she was holding onto her arm.

"You see it too?" Castle asked his wife.

"Look at the license plate of that car, the one that crashed through the fence over there going to the woods," Beckett said to Skye and Bernier.

"It's… him," Skye said first when she saw the letters and numbers on the plate.

"I would guess they don't have cameras, I'll get the chief," Bernier said. "Stay here," he said, stopping before he ran over to the building after the chief.

"I think he forgot that you were armed," Skye commented as she led the two to the car.

"No inclination to wait love?" Castle asked his wife, surprised to see that she was following.

"Like she said I'm armed," Beckett replied. "Wait," she called to Skye who had been about to touch the hood of the car. Since she was wearing gloves she touched it herself, feeling quickly that it was warm. "No one heard this either," she said. "What about damage to the car?" she asked her husband as he was at the front of it.

"Nothing, so it was slow and likely quiet," Castle replied. "Hey Brad, car's still warm and there's no damage to it."

"Thanks for waiting," the chief said in slight annoyance. "Beckett-" he started to say.

"I'd save your breath," Skye commented, looking down the path. "Can we go?"

Looking in the same direction as her Brad frowned and said, "Yeah."

Beckett watched him for a moment and said, "Are you sure."

"I'm here Chief," Bernier said, running up to them. "Are you going down?"

"What if we took horses?" Castle suggested.

"Where would we get them?" Beckett said. "We have to walk."

"And I think you'd have to lead Bernier and I since we don't ride," Brad told them. "Let's go."

Walking close to Beckett, Castle looked over at Skye seeing that she was close to the chief. He then turned his attention to the sides of the path and he said, "What was this for?"

"I have no idea," Brad said when no one else answered that.

"It looks a bit like an old cross country course," Skye suggested.

"It does," Beckett agreed though she was keeping her gaze on the track and woods around them. "Mullins would have known about this."

"It can't lead anywhere that would help them," Brad commented.

"It could go to the beach sir," Bernier said. "If there's a boat they could get out of here."

"Or a road with another car," Castle suggested.

"Whatever it is, we need to go straight to the end," Brad said. "Skye," he then told her.

"Yes?" the woman asked in slight confusion.

"Can you call the center?" Brad told her. "Ask about this place and what's here."

Nodding Skye got her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number the chief told her before someone answered on the other end.

Listening to the investigator's half of the conversation Beckett was tempted to tell her to put it on speaker though she knew they couldn't give their suspect or suspects warning that they were approaching. So when she had hung up she glanced a look in her direction and stopped abruptly, nearly knocked over by her husband running into her as he hadn't seen Skye stop. "What is it?" she asked.

"They sent me a map," Skye replied. "And it's a large area, paths all over," she told them all, showing the chief the map on her phone.

"Send it to us," Brad told her. "We need to split up. Bernier?"

"I can go on my own," the officer said with a nod.

"We'll head in this direction," Brad told Castle and Beckett. "Bernier to your right and you two I need to go all the way down to the end."

"No super scary forest paths?" Castle said, though he wasn't really protesting that.

"When you're finished," Brad said easily. "Call if you get anything."

"And if not?" Beckett asked, since there were more that just two paths.

"Head down the path that exits next to this main one at the end," Brad replied. "But call me before you go."

With a nod Beckett and her husband watched the other three leave them before they turned back to the path they were on and continued. "How're you doing?" she asked, her gun close to her side.

"Fine, you?" Castle asked. When his wife very briefly glanced at him he said, "You were concerned." A second passed and he said, "You knew something was wrong."

"I did," Beckett said. "I told you this already. We should be keeping quiet."

" _You mind that connection_?" Castle asked, not paying attention to request but talking in a low voice and looking to his left.

" _It's not something I'm used to_ ," Beckett said, sounding slightly uneasy.

Castle knew he could very easily comment on that, boast about the fact that he was the only man she had ever cared about to have that sort of connection to. But something in him was telling him not to and he suddenly cursed the setting they were in, wanting to ask her more of why that aspect of their relationship unsettled her; able to tell from her tone of voice. He was brought back to the present when her left arm shot out and blocked him, making him stop before he watched her hold her gun up in front of her, looking around them. He did the same but heard nothing and said in a whisper, "Does this remind you of our Halloween party?"

"Slightly," Beckett replied, knowing that he meant their time at the B&B. "Alright, let's keep going."

" _They're not tracking us are they_?" Castle asked.

Thanking him mentally for speaking in Irish Beckett said, " _I don't think so but I get the odd sensation that they're here just_ …"

" _Not so close we could find them_ ," Castle replied. When his wife nodded he looked around and could understand what she meant as he felt the same way she did. He looked around a few more times before he nearly tripped, thanking her in Irish when she grabbed him and helped him from slamming onto the ground.

Shortly after that Beckett breathed out hard in annoyance as they came to the end of the path. "Well looks like you and Bernier were wrong," she told her husband.

"Yeah," Castle said with a frown, looking at a field that was covered with tiny mounds of dirt. "Should we keep going?" he asked her.

"I don't think we'll find anything there," Beckett replied. "If they were here we would see them. And if they were going to the ocean at the end of this field we would have seen the boat they're going to be escaping on."

"Could have an invisibility cloak," Castle commented. "No?"

"When were you reading _Harry Potter_ with Julia?" Beckett asked teasingly.

"Hey just because that's what it was called in the book doesn't mean they wouldn't call it that in real life," Castle said.

"What, a cloak?" Beckett said, looking at him.

"Never mind," Castle replied, shaking his head as he watched her get her phone from her pocket. "Better let me call," he told her as he grabbed it.

"Put it on speaker," Beckett told him, looking back at the woods. She was a little startled to see from there how large the area was and she said, "I think I know why they didn't continue to use this as a cross country course."

"So do I," Skye called suddenly. She smiled when Castle and Beckett turned to her at nearly the same time and told them, "Our path ended up here."

"Nothing though," Brad said. "But I have to wonder if they would really stay. It can't have been that short a time since they crashed."

"I think it was," Beckett said, reminding them that she had touched the hood of the car. "As cold as it is…"

"You just think they used this as a diversion," Castle said.

"You mentioned it being the last place that we would look for them," Brad replied. When his friend nodded he said, "What if they used that to escape?"

"There's something else here," Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

"You mean like the passports," Brad said. He then looked over to the woods and said, "Bernier's path leads out to here… where is he?"

"He-" Beckett began to say before there was a sudden shot in the distance. She followed Brad, not surprised to hear her husband and Skye keeping up with them.

"This way," the investigator abruptly said, running down a path they suddenly came onto.

"How-" Brad said breathlessly.

"She needs really good hearing," Castle managed to say. "For her job."

Since she was ahead of them Skye was first to arrive at the clearing where the officer was saying, "Who was it?"

"I don't know," Bernier groaned, laying on his back and gasping for air, sweating heavily at the knife that was buried in his leg. "I can't move…"

"An ambulance is on its way," Brad said, having gotten off his walkie-talkie. "Tell us if you can what happened," he said, going next to the man and taking his weapon out of his hand.

"Was facing… away from the path, the main one," Bernier replied. "And just felt… burning on my leg before I fell. I shot in the air so you knew where I was…"

"Thank you," Brad said to Castle who'd taken off his coat to lie on the man as he was shaking harder. "Beckett? Take him with you to the end of the path where we came in to guide the EMTs in… I give you permission to push the car out of the way if they need you to do so."

"You'll be okay here?" Castle asked Skye.

"I will," the investigator said, reaching down to Bernier to steady him as he shifted slightly next to her and Brad.

"Come on," Beckett said, pulling her husband to lead him back to the main path. As they were walking back to the car she said, "Can you wire a car?"

"No," Castle said. "Just let me put it in park and we can get it out of the way." After they'd gone a little further he said, "So the knife was thrown."

"It was," Beckett replied. "Skye saw that. And to remind you she's got basic medical training."

"Oh, so he'll be okay," Castle said.

They were reaching the car at that point; having walked as fast as they could; and Beckett could only nod to what her husband had said before they were running the rest of the way together. She reached it first and opened the door, not surprised to not find the keys in the ignition. After taking a second to check she was putting it in park before she got out again.

"Ready?" Castle asked her.

"Yes," Beckett said. She let him count off and as soon as he'd finished she pushed against the front of the car as he did. It moved, very slowly and she looked up when she heard running on the asphalt coming towards them. She stood up and reached for her gun, pausing only when she was able to see that it was Enos and Kirby. "Help us!" she yelled to them.

"Get in and steer, the ambulance is going to go down the path here," Enos told Beckett.

After the car was discarded to the side of the entrance to the path she went with her husband and Enos to the small path so the EMTs would be able to find them. They remained behind as Enos took the two men with the stretcher to where Bernier was.

"This gave them some time to escape," Castle said, a little uncomfortable with the silence around them as they waited.

"Or to get whatever they hid here," Beckett replied. "We'd need to check the entire area," she then said after a pause. She turned back to the woods and said, "I'd start going if Brad wouldn't have a fit."

"That and David would," the chief said. "Thanks for waiting until you saw me to say that," he added.

"Can they tell if he'll be okay?" Castle asked, nodding his head back to where Bernier was.

"They won't know until they check him out if he's got any damage from the knife," Skye said, walking up to them. "But he'll be alright other than that."

Looking back to the path the group watched as Bernier was being pushed carefully on the faint path, Brad stepping towards the stretcher when he saw his officer was unconcious.

"He passed out," Enos quickly told him. "From the pain, they'll take care of him," he said.

"Go with him, call his brother," Brad replied. "Call in everyone from the station and warn them these people are armed and dangerous. And have Kirby go to the main building of the center," he said as he walked after the man. "Tell them they need employees to come out here to help us conduct a search; I don't have the manpower to do that."

"We're going back to the clearing right?" Castle asked once they were alone.

"Beckett?" Brad told her. When she showed him her weapon he led the way down the path once more until they had reached where they'd found Bernier.

"How far would he have to have been away to throw the knife?" Beckett asked Skye as she was scanning the area around them.

"There," the investigator said, pointing to the clearest space she could see. "They-" she started to say before her voice stopped immediately.

"Put down your weapon!" Beckett yelled when she turned to her friend and saw that Sullivan was behind her, a gun to Skye's back.

"Put down yours," Sullivan replied, her voice shaking.

"Beckett-" Skye started to say.

"Don't move," Sullivan said as she hit the investigator in the back.

"You're out numbered-" Brad began before he was cut off by the sound of a gun going off in the distance.

"Oh god… Roderick," Sullivan whispered as she looked towards the shot. When she turned back she noticed that Brad and Beckett were trying to inch their way near her and she yelled, "Stay where you are!" She then glanced around herself and said, "Where's the guy?"

Taking a brief look around herself Beckett saw that her husband was missing and she hoped before she aimed at the woman again that he wasn't about to do something stupid.

There were a few moments where everyone in the clearing was completely still before Sullivan was ducking out of the way of a branch being swung by Castle. She let go of Skye and tried to shoot at him before she was suddenly arching her back and then collapsing to the ground, the bullet wound in her chest the only testament as to what had killed her.

"Where did that come from?" Brad said, running to the woman and taking her gun though she was dead; not wanting to take the risk.

"Thank you for that," Skye said quickly to Castle as they joined Beckett next to the body.

"You nearly got yourself shot," Beckett told her husband.

"I was falling already," Castle said in self defense.

"Skye, stay close to Beckett," Brad told her as he stood. He turned to the others; opposite from him; and was about to speak when he was suddenly collapsing to the ground as the ricochet of the bullet flooded the woods around them.


	15. Mirrors Of Understanding

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Since this chapter is so short I'll be posting the next one tomorrow. So if anyone wants to read it look out for it then!

A/N #2: Great to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so I want to get to my thank yous for that right away! MichelleBell16 (Glad that you thought the last chapter was action packed, I tried to do that. And I wasn't surprised that you were glad Castle was okay in the end after what happened with the car. Also not surprised that you're hoping no one's really hurt after what happened at the end of the chapter. So pleased that you're looking forward to reading what happens next which you can see now!), Guest (It was so nice to see that you enjoyed the next chapter. And that you love the story so far and are also loving the series too! And I will continue to write Castle and Beckett together because that's the only way they can be written that's believable. So that won't stop in my stories at all, no spoiler alert there just fact! Oh and to add to my reply, knowing that you appreciate me continuing to write Caskett as they should be gives me the drive to keep on writing them as they should be!), vetgirlmx (I wasn't surprised to see your reaction to the very ending of the chapter or that you want Brad to be alright. I did laugh when you said a cliffhanger was overdue for the case, lol, I took a bit of time with that this story. And it was no surprise either that you mentioned them just letting the bad guys get killed by someone else if they just left it alone. That's good advice actually after what happened, lol. I figured you might guess something would happen with Castle when he went out to get breakfast, but I promise I won't always have something happen when Castle and Beckett are apart, lol. But you are right, sticking together for the rest of the case is a good idea all things considered! So great that you need to read the next chapter which you can do right now!), TORONTOSUN (It was great to see your reaction to them being hunted down as you put it, I was going for that. And I wasn't surprised to see you too are hoping that Brad is okay in the end!) and Guest (You reviewed a couple chapters back but still wanted to reply to your e-mail. Anyway I'm happy to read that you're really liking the story. And it was great too to read that you're enjoying the interactions, especially with the girls and Skye and Mary!). Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and as always I am grateful that you all took the time to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _That Which I Have Lost_ by George Harrison, from his album _Somewhere in England_.

Mirrors Of Understanding

"Brad!" Castle exclaimed as blood began to bloom on the sleeve of his friend's coat. He ran over to him but before he could reach the chief Skye was there already, pressing a handkerchief to the wound.

"Kate," Brad told her, breathing out heavily as the investigator was putting more pressure on his arm. "You need to find whoever the hell that was."

"I need your back up," Beckett told him.

"He's deputized, just go," Brad said, leaning back.

"Go I'll stay with him and call in another ambulance," Skye told them. "Just be careful for the love of god."

Taking the backup weapon that the investigator had grabbed from Brad's ankle holster Castle followed his wife in the direction of the shot and he said, "Should we split up?"

"No," Beckett said. "I need you to cover me… just in case." She stood still for a moment and then called out, "Knighton! We know you're here."

Castle looked at her, wondering why she had called out the stable owner like that, until he heard the snap of a twig breaking underfoot before ahead of them was a running figure. He took off with his wife and they hurried after Knighton until finally they reached the edge of the woods and found that the man was trying to climb over the fence onto the main property of the center.

"Let me go!" Knighton yelled at the two as they grabbed at his legs and started to pull down. "I didn't do anything."

"I have the gun," Castle said, taking it from the man's hand as his grip was loosened while trying to climb the fence. He was suddenly staggering backwards while trying to retain his balance when Knighton shoved aside his wife and regained his weapon. His heart stopped when he saw the man aiming the gun at Beckett and he hurried to point the weapon in his hand at the man before two clear shots hit Knighton and his body jerked in reaction to them both before he was falling to the ground.

"Where was that?" Beckett said.

"I don't know but… that's the leader," Castle said as they were looking all around them for the shooter. There was nothing to see but woods, buildings and the course of the center so he relaxed slightly. "Whoever they are…" he began.

"I see it too," Beckett replied, noticing the roof of the temporary stable building. "Come on," she told him before they set off to the parking lot. She tried to keep the roof in sight as the shooter began to leave, making their way down to the grounds. But eventually they had to make their way around the main building and she lost sight of them, though she was keeping in mind where the shooter would have to go. There was no surprise when they came around the structure and she saw them running into the entrance of the cross country course.

Clearing a path through the employees that Kirby was gathering Castle said to him in passing, "We found him, Brad's wounded!"

Making it to the first curve in the course Beckett paused when there was no one in front of them and she then looked up at the trees, aiming her gun as her husband did the same behind her. A second later there was the sound of squealing tires and she ran with Castle to the road ahead of them, seeing a horse near the fence.

"They planned this," Castle said, going after his wife to the animal. "I wonder how they found out Cameron would be here with his horse."

Beckett glanced at her husband and shook her head before they turned and saw that the owner of the center was running up to them. "I assume he was stolen from you?" she asked.

"Yeah I was going to go for a ride," Parsons replied as he took the reins from her. "Were you able to find the killer?"

"We got close," Castle said, not surprised when Beckett left them to head back to the course. "Do you have any cameras that would point at the road?"

"You can see the road," Parsons replied. "But I don't know if it would be that clear."

"It's in the distance?" Castle asked. When the owner nodded he said, "We should go back, there's going to be a lot to clear up." They started to follow Beckett and he then added, "And I'd like to check on my friend."

* * *

"He'll be alright," Skye said, watching as Castle paced back and forth in the hall she was standing in with him and Beckett at the hospital. "I told you he was just grazed."

"That's not why I'm worried," Castle replied before he turned and then suddenly stopped.

Looking in the same direction that he was Beckett saw that it was Lily and she quickly pushed herself off the wall. "He's alright," she said as soon as the woman was near enough to hear her speaking at a normal tone.

"Are you sure? They told me he was shot," Lily replied.

"The bullet grazed his arm," Skye said. "He's getting sewn up and he'll be released."

"Mrs. Davis?" a nurse said from the station they were near.

"Excuse me," Lily told the three before she hurriedly left them.

"How often has he been injured in the past?" Skye said then.

"Very little," Castle answered. "He's been lucky."

"Then it's understandable she would be so concerned," Skye said. When the two looked at her she said to them, "I'm wondering if he'll return to work with us."

"I will," Brad said, being pushed out of a room then towards them. "Only about five stitches, I was lucky. I'll want to debrief you two."

"Of course," Beckett said, having already expected that after what had happened to them when they'd left the chief.

"Are you sure you should Brad?" Lily asked her husband, walking next to him.

"The case isn't over," the chief replied. "But we're very close."

"Extremely close," Castle said easily.

Beckett wasn't surprised when Lily looked to them but didn't say anything to explain it, or when the chief's wife didn't press any of them. They went up two floors to where Bernier was and she went to bring a nurse over to Brad so they could be updated on the officer's condition.

"Chief Davis?" a man said, walking over to them before the doctor did.

"Jake," Brad said, reaching out and shaking his hand. "Do you know how Joey is doing?"

"Not yet, I hope they'll tell us," Bernier's brother said, looking concerned.

"Who here is family?" the doctor with Beckett asked.

"I'm his brother but you can tell everyone how he's doing," Jake insisted. "We'd all like to know."

"He's stable," the doctor replied. "We had to close up his wound with seven stitches but we were able to ascertain that he didn't sustain any serious damage to his leg."

Breathing out heavily in relief; as did Joey and Castle; Brad said, "Is it possible to go in and see him… after you Joey."

"No you can come in with me," the man said. "I'll take you in."

"Go ahead, he needs some rest he lost a bit of blood when we took out the knife," the doctor said, nodding to the room. "So please keep your visit short."

"We will," Brad said. "Guys, please wait for me."

"We will," Castle, Beckett and Skye all said at the same time. After Joey and Brad were gone, Beckett took Lily by the arm and led her over to the window to speak with her.

"Is this where you try to tell me about what can happen to a cop?" the chief's wife asked.

"No I wanted to ask if you're okay now you're sure he is," Beckett told her simply.

"Yeah I'm fine but…" Lily said, breathing out heavily. "I wonder how Rick got through this."

"I wasn't always injured," Beckett said, a little startled at that.

"No but when you were I'm sure it was rough on him," Lily replied.

"Do you want to talk with him?" Beckett asked.

"No," Lily said, smiling slightly as she shook her head a little. "I just hope you really are nearly done with the case." She glanced out the window before she bit her lower lip and then asked her friend, "He can't come home after can he?"

"You'll need to ask him," Beckett said, though she couldn't blame her friend for wanting to spend time with Brad since the couple had been parted while Lily had been in the city.

At that moment Brad was pushed outside of Bernier's room by a nurse before Lily went over and took the chair from him. She squeezed her husband's shoulder before she took him to where the others were waiting and said, "Well?"

"Right to the point," Brad said with a smile, reaching up and taking her hand. "He's alright, not so lucid at the moment because of the pain killers, but he assured me he wants to come back to work as soon as he's allowed. Suggested desk work until he can go on patrol again."

"He's definitely dedicated," Skye said. She thought for a moment and said, "It was Sullivan."

"How do you know that?" Castle asked in surprise.

"The timing," Skye said. "That and the fact she snuck up on him, she was a svelte woman and would have been able to get to him noiselessly. Or at the very least with a minimum of sound."

"Like she caught up to us," Brad said. "Alright, we should go."

"What about his brother?" Beckett asked.

"He's going to stay with him," Brad replied. "He begged the doctor and he eventually okayed it." When he saw everyone was looking at him questioningly he explained, "Bernier did."

"Oh," Castle said. "Well in that case we should go."

Heading down to the lobby and then out to the curb they saw that Kirby was there with his squad car, the passenger door open.

"Sir we're relieved to hear you're alright," the officer said, holding his hat in hand.

"Me too," Brad said. He stood up then and said, "Off duty for just this second."

Beckett shared a smile with her husband as the chief then turned to his wife and hugged her as tightly as he could with his uninjured right arm. She looked at Skye and said, "Do you want to continue?"

"I would, it would be nice to take this all the way to the end," the investigator replied. "Mainly because I'm wondering what you've figured out. I hope you'll let me know what you have."

"We will," Beckett said with a nod as the couple in front of them was parting.

Kissing his wife gently on the lips Brad said, "I'll try to get home as soon as I can."

"Someone has to drive you," Lily said as the doctor had told him he needed to ease off on strenuous work after he had closed the case; though originally the doctor had wanted him to immediately rest.

"I'll have to contact David, let him know Hutchinson will be interim chief until next week," Brad replied.

"After Thanksgiving," Lily said sternly.

When the chief opened his mouth to speak Kirby hurried to say, "We'll keep things running sir, so you can return to duty then."

"Thank you," Brad said. "In the meantime…"

"We'll meet you at the station," Castle said before he, Beckett and Skye went to their car they'd driven in to the hospital and as they were going he glanced back at the investigator.

"Is something wrong?" Beckett asked her.

"Oh no," Skye said. "I think I see what you've discovered and I have to admit that is quite the twist."

"Like something from our books," Castle said.

"Something like that," Skye replied. "But didn't you research them?"

"It wasn't on their record," Beckett replied. "I would imagine it's a hidden talent."

"I wouldn't call it a talent, not if they missed Brad," Skye said. "Unless they were aiming for you."

"I had the same thought," Castle said quickly, as she'd been speaking to his wife. "But why? The competition?"

"Attracted to you?" Beckett asked. But before Castle could reply to that they had reached the station and she got out in time to see Brad doing so from Kirby's car, holding his left arm close to his body. "Alright?"

"The bumps in the road I could do without but at least we're here," the chief said. "Let's go now."

Not surprised at the impatience in his friend's tone of voice Castle followed his wife as she followed him and Kirby. When they were inside the chief's office he said, "We've seen them before."

"And how exactly did you know it's them?" Brad said, watching as Beckett sat behind his computer.

"Just a guess," she said, glancing past the screen at him. She looked back to his computer and then said, "More than a guess now."

Walking behind her with Skye and Castle, Brad whistled when he saw the financial records of their suspect and said, "No attempt to even hide it." He was quiet before he said, "No wonder they tried to get Knighton and Fox in on it."

"I wonder if Fox did anything though," Beckett said.

"I was thinking the same," Castle said, looking at his wife. "But I get the feeling he was like Reeves."

"They were only giving him one of the passports too?" Brad asked. When the couple nodded he looked to Skye and then said, "Did they talk to anyone at the competition?"

"No but it says here they were a former employee," Castle said, reading the information on the screen. "So they would know the layout of the area."

"Who picked them?" Brad then said.

"That we don't know," Castle answered. "But that can be found out later."

"I'll call Carpenter," Brad said. He sat down where Beckett had been and then told the two, "Call Gordon, we'll need her there at the arrest." He looked at his watch and then said, "Go get lunch and eat there."

"How do you know it'll take Carpenter that long?" Beckett asked.

"She's judging a case right now, she'll break for lunch soon," Brad said as he looked at his watch.

"And you don't want us to go with you to get it?" Beckett said.

"Gordon will go for us and meet us there," Brad replied.

"We'll be back," Castle said, looking to his wife. When she nodded he allowed her to leave the room first before following Skye. "Good thing we didn't take off our coats," he said when they were outside.

"You don't think this is odd?" Skye asked them.

"No if Carpenter's working on a case then we need to wait," Beckett said.

"And there are no other judges here in town?" Skye said, looking confused.

"Not right now," Castle said. "The other two are down in DC for a conference, if another case comes up there will be someone called in from Southampton."

"I still think it's odd," Skye protested. They had just reached the café when Beckett's phone rang and she said, "Already?"

"It's him," she told her friend. After she had answered the phone she placed it on speaker before saying, "You have the warrant?"

"Gordon is on her way," Brad said on the other end. "Judge Burke got back today, his daughter went into labor and I managed to catch him before he went back to the hospital. He signed the warrant and Gordon will meet us there."

"We're on our way back," Beckett said.

"Meet me in the back," the chief said simply before hanging up on his end.

"I guess lunch will have to be put on hold," Castle told the other two as they hurried to turn around and return to the station.

Walking around to the parking lot Beckett looked towards the door at the station, waiting for an officer to come out so they could drive Brad who was waiting next to his car. "You don't have a driver?" she asked as she soon comprehended that no one was going to join them.

"I'd like you to," Brad said, throwing the keys to her.

Catching them easily Beckett told him, "You're sure?"

"You know how to drive and you know where we're going," Brad said.

"And you want her to drive back-" Castle started to say. But he cut himself off when his wife turned to look at him and just stared before he said, "Good idea."

Beckett wasn't surprised to see that Skye was smiling at that and she went over to the driver's seat of the squad car before Brad got in and she took off towards the stables.

"Did this surprise the two of you?" the chief asked then.

"Not really," Beckett said. "Even if I never actually met them… though did Rick tell you he spoke to them?"

"I knew about that already," Brad said. "Not that that would have helped us figure out that they were involved."

"No it wouldn't," Beckett replied with a slight nod before they continued the rest of the way in silence. She was relieved to see that Gordon was there already and she called to the officer, "All set?"

"Signed and ready," the officer said, handing the warrant to the chief.

Pocketing the paper Brad looked over to make sure that Castle and Skye were with them and walked to the trailer that was on the edge of the construction. Knocking on the door he placed his hand down by his hip; just in case; and looking back saw that Beckett was doing the same with her weapon. A moment later though they were being called inside and he turned to the others, that time in surprise.

Beckett followed Brad as he went inside first, just in case he needed the backup, and wasn't too taken aback to see the owner of the stables sitting behind the desk.

"Audrey Greyfriar?" Brad said.

"Yes?" the woman said, looking up at them. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Chief Davis," Brad told her simply, holding his hand out to her.

Seeing the handcuffs in his right hand Greyfriar said, "What led you to me?"

"Your money," Castle said.

"That and the fact that you've had a number of lawsuits against the center since they fired you," Beckett said. "Why would you announce for the competition if you hated the place?"

"Because I was asked to," Greyfriar told her with a slight smirk. "Letting bygones be bygones." She then stood up and while the chief was handing the cuffs to Beckett told them, "I'd like to talk to my lawyer."

"I would speak to them," Castle said as Beckett handed Greyfriar to Gordon to escort out. "If you want any chance at a deal."

"The DA wouldn't go for that," Brad murmured though the woman was outside.

"And how would she know that?" Castle asked simply before they turned to leave the trailer.

* * *

"Construction was going badly," Brad said as he entered observation where Castle, Beckett and Skye were waiting for him. "Over budget… heavily over budget."

"So she arranged the murders at the center for revenge but tried to set up Charlie," Castle said.

"Sloppily done," Beckett said. "She must have been trying to leave everything to her cabal. And her shooting abilities?"

"I confirmed it with someone she served with in the Army, she learned but was never recognized for it," Brad said.

"I still have a problem with those passports; we all do," Beckett then said.

"You can ask her that," Brad said, looking at her and Skye.

"Us?" the investigator said, looking startled.

"She cancelled her lawyer and she said she'll confess to you both," Brad replied. "Only to you two."

Looking at Skye, Beckett said, "I'll lead in there."

"I would hope so," she replied.

"Though since it's a confession we probably won't need to put in that much into the conversation," Beckett said as they stood and left the room.

Pausing behind her Skye turned to Brad and said, "She doesn't want a deal?"

"No," he said. "I let her know repeatedly that there wasn't going to be one and she just said again she wants to talk to you both."

When Skye turned back to her Beckett led her over into interrogation and said, "You do know neither of us is a cop right?"

"Oh sure," Greyfriar said, lounging in her seat. "But you both have me intrigued. You're not sisters?"

Looking to Castle who groaned at that Brad asked, "They don't like hearing that?"

"No it's just a little annoying when it's obvious they're not," he replied.

"No," Skye said. "Actually we're just good friends."

Beckett glanced to her friend, wondering why she was dropping a quote from Paul in the movie _A Hard Day's Night_ , but when she saw the way Skye was leaning back against the wall next to the mirror she was impressed. She had thought the woman would be unsure but had picked up on what she herself had decided to do when they'd walked in and saw the way the killer was. "So you're being charged with quite a laundry list of-"

"Sit down!" Greyfriar snapped, looking to Skye.

Going over to the side of the table the investigator said, "I'll pass, you asked me in and since I'm really not pleased being here I'll do as I choose."

"Fucking-" Greyfriar said, starting to stand up, forcing Skye to do so.

"Ms. Greyfriar," Beckett said as sternly as she could manage. "Sit down. Skye?"

Walking back around the table Skye sat next to her friend and folded her hands on the table before saying, "As she was saying, your list of charges is fairly long."

"It could have worked," Greyfriar said, trying to sound calm but obviously struggling a little with it.

"It may have but what about your cabal?" Beckett asked. "Mullins, Sullivan, Knighton and Tate."

"They all had a grudge against the center," Greyfriar replied. "Mullins thought he was being under paid because of his age…" She laughed and said, "I told him he was lucky he wasn't fired. Sullivan tried to become co-CEO about two years ago but was ousted in the vote by the current co. Knighton just needed the money and hated the center for not accepting horses from his stables in the competitions they had and Tate had been fired from there; like I was. They would do as I asked."

"And Mullins' murder?" Skye asked.

"That was Sullivan being a greedy little bitch," Greyfriar said. "And Knighton doing the same thing. But you liked what we did with Brock? That was a work of art."

"Who shot him?" Beckett said.

"I did," Greyfriar said.

"You think they'll find her insane?" Castle asked, largely disturbed by the tone of the woman's voice.

"Maybe," Brad said, sounding uncomfortable as well.

"What about the breaks?" Skye was saying then.

"Oh that was Tate, thinking we should get rid of him," Greyfriar replied, motioning to the mirror. "I guess to get you to stop; I didn't condone that for a second I knew it was just going to make you hunt us down."

"Which you would have been right about," Beckett said, sliding a pad of paper and a pen to the woman. "We need your statement."

"Sure," Greyfriar said. She picked up the pen and then said, "You know there's a part of me that's kind of glad I got rid of them all…"

"Even Tate?" Skye said, glancing to Beckett. But when she looked at her friend she saw that she wasn't at all surprised though they hadn't had a chance to talk about the last member of the cabal who'd been found in the woods, shot once in the chest.

"Oh yes, those passports were worthless," Greyfriar said. "I just paid twenty dollars each, all of them would have found out they couldn't use them to make a real passport for all the money in the world. Saved me from being on the other end of a gun." She lowered the pen to paper and then said to the two, "After this I would like a lawyer."

Beckett didn't say anything to that, merely stood with Skye before they left the room for Enos to duck inside. But she was stopped by her friend when she grabbed her hand and turning she saw that Skye was looking back into the room.

"Why injure Officer Bernier and shoot Chief Davis?" the investigator said.

"That wasn't me, Sullivan was wonderful with a knife," Greyfriar told them. "Though I could have done the same I shot her… I did a great job on her too. And the chief was shot by Knighton, who I killed for you so I suppose I deserve a thanks for that."

In response Beckett slammed the door shut before she went into interrogation. "She's lucid, she knows what she's doing," she told the chief.

"I'll be sure to tell the county psychiatrist about that," Brad replied with a nod. "Come on we need to wrap up this case. I need to and wash my hands of all of this," he told them as they left observation together.

* * *

Signing the last paper Beckett said, "Time for you to go Brad."

"I'm not finished," the chief said, raising his head and looking over at her before he saw that Castle was gesturing to someone out in the bullpen. "Enos," he said when he saw the officer.

"We'll take care of the rest of the papers Chief," the man told him. "Sign what you need to and we'll fill them in for you to start your time off."

"You know I could pull rank on you," Brad said as Hutchinson came up to the doorway. "But the stitches are pulling like crazy, so I'll go," he added as he turned to the rest of the papers. He signed them rapidly and then said to Hutchinson, "If anything goes wrong-"

"Someone will call you," she reassured him.

With a brief nod Brad stood up and then followed Skye and Beckett as Castle led him out by his arm. "So I hate to ask this but after we go to… lunch?" he then asked. When his friend nodded he said, "I'm going to need a ride home."

"No you won't," Beckett said from ahead of them. She looked back at the two men and smiled when she saw that the chief had a look of realization on his face. They reached the café and he saw that his wife was outside the front door before he broke off from the others, hurrying to her without running before he wrapped his arm around Lily tightly.

"Wait for it," Castle breathed as the two kissed.

"Guys," Lily said when the three had reached them and she and Brad had parted. "We're going to take a rain check on lunch."

"Go ahead," Beckett said, squeezing Castle's arm as tightly as she could to keep him from making some kind of smart ass remark. "You have an excuse to stay home now," she said to her friend. She nodded to the chief and said, "Since he's not going to want to actually rest."

"You know me so well," Brad said, rolling his eyes in mock annoyance.

"No you and Rick are so much alike," Beckett said, smiling at her husband before squeezing his hand gently.

"She makes a good point," Castle and Brad said at the same time.

"Okay we should go," Brad then said before shaking his head. "And you two are set on your vacation, I'll see you after Thanksgiving."

"We'll come by for a visit," Castle said. "Make sure you're doing alright." He waved with his wife and Skye as the two made their way back to the station and he couldn't help say, " _I wonder if you can make love with stitches on your arm_." Breathing out hard when Beckett nearly punched him in the chest he said, "Sorry, just… a random thought."

"We should eat, it's late and you want to head out to the school to see Julia right?" Skye told them.

"We do," Castle said. "We finished up a little fast this time."

"Slightly," Beckett said, walking into the café. "Should we take lunch?"

"I think so," Castle replied. "Just drop it off since they'll have more work without Brad."

As he was ordering Beckett walked with Skye to the back of the restaurant where they sat together at the table they'd been at the day before.

"I wonder if it would sound weird if I thank you," Skye said once they were settled.

"For what?" Beckett asked.

"For the experience," Skye replied. "We never did anything like this back in LA but still…"

"I think we should be thanking you," Beckett replied. "Since you helped us this time around. And if you ever need our help in the future don't hesitate to ask."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Skye said.

"I agree," Beckett said.

"And you know it's vice versa right?" the investigator replied.

"I do," Castle said. When the two women looked up at him he set down their drinks and said, "I'll be back with our food."

Beckett noticed that Skye looked a little thoughtful then and she wanted to ask what was on her mind but didn't have the chance as her husband returned with lunch. She took a bite and then asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"The stables?" Skye said. "They were nearly finished."

"They'll be for sale I'm sure," Castle said. "She might sell them to raise money for her defense… if she's sane in the end."

"Maybe," Skye said in agreement. She focused on her food then and listened to Castle and Beckett talking about sending some flowers to Bernier and Brad and said, "Flowers?"

"Followed up by some drinks at The Shoal once they go back to work," Castle said. At the investigator's confused expression he explained, "The local cop bar."

"Interesting, I'm sure they'll appreciate it," Skye said.

"You want to go?" Beckett asked.

"No I'll take the lunch out you were talking about with Mary. To be frankly honest I miss my wife," Skye told them. She finished her drink and then told them; as they had all finished eating by then; "Since it's nearly time, let's drop off the officers' lunch and get to our families."

"I'm going to miss moving en mass with you ladies," Castle said. He laughed then as first his wife and then Skye pushed him ahead of them and he went to the counter to pick up the order for the station. With that in hand he took Beckett's hand and with Skye walking along with them they headed back to the station quickly to be able to make it in time for Julia's dance class.


	16. Fall In Your Soft Touch

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: In case readers are wondering after the news that came out yesterday concerning the show I am still continuing to write as I still have past episodes to help inspire me. So if you want to read more there will be more stories to this series still!

A/N #2: The lyrics in this chapter are from part of the song _Baby Face_ by Benny Davis, sung by Paul McCartney in the Paul McCartney and Wings special _One Hand Clapping_. The full lyrics are from the songs _Hottest Gong in Town_ by George Harrison, from the soundtrack of the movie _Shanghai Surprise_ , and the song _Sunshine Sometime_ by Paul McCartney, an unreleased song.

A/N #3: I was very happy to get some feedback for a shorter chapter so want to get to my thank yous for them! TORONTOSUN (I'm not surprised you found what happened in the chapter to be like old time, I was aiming for that. And yeah, couldn't make it boring when they went after the bad guy especially after what happened in the last chapter!) and vetgirlmx (I wasn't surprised to see that you were glad that Brad was relatively okay. Also wasn't surprised you thought it'd take an injury for Brad to take time off, lol. It was also interesting to see your take on the killer and that she wasn't insane, I was trying to portray her as sane, just cold hearted so I'm glad you caught onto that. You make a good point, easier to just punish her instead of all five in the end since she's the one that came up with the plan and killed more. No surprise you're glad everything turned out alright in the end for them and mentioned them spending time with their family and also friends too. So great you're already waiting for the next chapter, now you don't need to anymore!). So thanks for the reviews, really appreciate the time spent to write them out and send them to me and as always I loved reading them too!

A/N #4: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Soft Touch_ by George Harrison, from his eponymous album.

Fall In Your Soft Touch

"Eliza," Mary said, trying not to become exasperated as she hurried after the toddler who was trying to look out the windows. "I don't think your parents will make it in time," she said as she picked Eliza up and carried her back to the steps where they had been sitting.

"But-" the toddler tried to say.

"Look, there's your sister," Mary said to distract her, pointing to the little girl who was coming out from the changing rooms.

" _Are_ … _they_ …" Julia started to ask in Irish, to not make her sister anxious about their parents. She wasn't sure of the pronunciation but she then quickly said, " _Here_?"

Shaking her head Mary said, "What will you be practicing today?"

"The Paso," Julia said. "Peter and me need to practice that more and then we're going to do the same with Samba."

"For your competition," Mary said, letting go of Eliza to allow her to go to Julia.

"Yeah but we need to just practice it anyways," the little girl replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Eliza tugged at her sister's hand and said, "Do you know?"

"I don't, how could I?" Julia asked. "Our gram didn't come?"

"She texted me while you were getting changed," Mary said, taking her phone out of her pocket. "She said she's going to run late but she will definitely be home in time for dinner."

"Good," Julia said. She then bit her lower lip and told the woman, "I was gonna ask if we could make cupcakes for after dinner tonight."

"Who?" Mary asked.

"Well…" Julia said, looking around before back at her. "I think I have to, no one else is here," she finished with a smile. At that second the door to the classroom opened and she glanced over in time to see her parents and Skye coming inside.

"Get ready," Castle said in a rush.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the girls cried out loudly before they started to run over to them.

Since they had reached her first Beckett wrapped her arms around her daughters as tightly as she could, kneeling to be able to share a kiss with them both. "So you're happy to see us?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah I wanted to see you," Eliza said firmly. "I asked Mary."

"Are you finished?" Julia asked before she and her sister went over to Castle and hugged him tightly.

"We are so we can stay with you the rest of the day," Beckett replied.

"You should hurry," Castle said, seeing that the other students were coming out from the changing rooms and Ms. Grey was coming in from her office. "But we can't wait to see you dance with Peter."

"I want to make cupcakes at home," Julia said in a rush before she hugged her sister and then ran to where her partner was waiting on the dance floor.

"She mentioned that to me before you got here," Mary said, smiling as Castle and Beckett turned to her. "She asked me since her grandmother and you weren't here to ask. But I didn't answer."

"Where is my mom?" Castle asked.

"She's running late," Beckett said. When Mary nodded she said, "That always happens when she's with Suzie, why did you ask?"

"I was just seeing if maybe she did something different this time," Castle said before he took Eliza's hand and then sat down. He was going to have her sit on his lap but instead she went to her mother. "Paso?" he asked his wife.

"It looks like it," Beckett replied since their oldest was wearing her practice skirt.

"Good afternoon everyone," Grey said to get the students' attention. "We have the Paso Doble today and instead of the Samba we'll practice the Banghara." When her students started to shift and protest she said, "They added the dance at the competition, so if it's alright I would like us to help Peter and Julia to learn their new dance."

Sharing a slightly panicked look with her partner the little girl looked back at her family and saw her parents were smiling at her reassuringly. She nearly started to laugh when Eliza waved to her and she then turned her attention to Ms. Grey who was calling for herself and Peter to come to the middle of the room.

"I want you two to start out with the chasse," Grey told them. "But before that let's have you go into that from the attack."

"Fight!" Eliza suddenly exclaimed. She winced when the other students looked at her in surprise before they started to laugh and she giggled a little.

"Class," Grey said, a little sternly though she was smiling. She clapped her hands and then said, "You know what the attack is Eliza."

"Yeah," the toddler said with a nod, still giggling a bit.

"Alright, on my count. One, two, three," Grey said before Julia and Peter were moving together. She watched them closely before they stopped and said, "Julia, a little bit of a slow start on your chasse again."

"Sorry," the little girl said, looking frustrated.

"Could the peanut gallery make a suggestion," Skye suddenly said.

"Yes?" Grey said, looking over at her.

Smiling the investigator said, "I'm Skye McDouglas and I wonder if she would do better if it were set to the song. And with that I have a question; what's the song they're dancing to?"

Beckett glanced at Julia, since she'd pushed for a song she'd discovered to be played but hadn't mentioned if it was okay yet.

"I was going to surprise you two," Grey said, looking at the pair. "They have agreed to play _Hell to Pay_ for you both."

"Really?" Julia asked eagerly.

"Yes but they're trying to make the instrumental louder than the lyrics, like I told you they would do," Grey said. "Let's have you two practice to the music and then we'll have everyone join in for this dance."

Looking over at Eliza as the toddler was bouncing on her mother's lap at the song Castle tried to glance back to the pair dancing as fast as he possibly could until they had stopped as Grey had turned off the music. He applauded with Beckett and the McDouglases, Eliza crying out to her sister that she was a good dancer.

"She's right, you are good," Grey said, coming over to Julia.

"Was that okay though?" the little girl asked, knowing her teacher had come over for a reason.

"Watch your feet when you begin the attack," Grey commented. "Dance with me okay?"

Beckett saw the concentration on Julia's face as the dance teacher began the steps of the attack before they stopped and she stepped aside.

"Again Julia," Grey said after the little girl had done the steps on her own. "Again!" she called for a second time. After the third time she said, "Peter, with her… again!"

When they stopped that last time and their teacher didn't call the command, the pair looked at each other, pretending to be panting heavily before the teacher was calling everyone onto the dance floor.

"Not you Rick," Beckett said with a sigh as he pretended to stand up, making Eliza giggle happily. She let the toddler go over to him before she turned to Skye next to her asking, "This isn't boring for you is it?"

"No and she's quite good," Skye said. "I only wish we could have seen her dance the Flamenco."

"She can show you at home," Castle said, leaning over to her. "Maybe you could give her some pointers."

"We'd have to wait and see if she wants to show us," Mary said, leaning over enough to look at the rest of them.

"Alright," Grey said suddenly. "Everyone take a break for five minutes." When the girls had hurried to take off their practice skirts before sitting with the boys in front of the mirrored wall, she went over to Skye and Mary and asked, "You know how to dance Flamenco?"

Sharing a look with her wife Skye looked back at the teacher and said, "We're not professional but we do know how to dance it."

"Would you be interested in showing us how you dance?" Grey asked.

"Not a problem," Mary replied, looking at her wife. "Though we should warn you that we dance more traditionally."

"I had a feeling," Grey replied with a nod. "But it might help them seeing you two."

Standing up Skye paused and then said, "So you don't mind two women dancing together?"

"When I was in dance class there weren't enough boys to dance with," Grey said. "I ended up doing the same myself."

"Alright we'll supply our own music," Skye said. She turned to Castle and Beckett and said, "I guess we can show her now," she began to unbutton her coat. "Excuse me while I divest myself here."

"Could you dance in those boots?" Castle asked, looking down at the woman's Windsors, easily four or five inches tall in the heel.

"You'll find out in a second," Skye said. "Ready?" she asked her wife.

"As ready as I can be," Mary replied.

"Alright, class," Grey called to her students. "We have an unexpected show today, Ms. McDouglas and…"

"We're Mary and Skye," Mary told the kids as she motioned between herself and her wife. "And we're going to show you a little of the Flamenco today. This is more of a traditional dance instead of what you've learned here."

Skye nodded to her wife before they waited for the song they had normally practiced with to begin.

Beckett was startled to see that when the two women began to dance they did so very well. She was amazed at the way they moved their hands and were able to stomp their feet in perfect rhythm before they finally stopped. She applauded with everyone else and waited for the two to rejoin her and Castle before she said, "I'm impressed."

"You're all lucky we recalled the routine," Skye replied. "We haven't danced like that in some time."

"I think they were impressed," Castle said, nodding towards the kids who were standing up to start dancing again.

Skye merely smiled and nodded, noticing that Julia was glancing at herself and her wife before she was gesturing her little sister to come over to her.

Castle almost held Eliza back when she began to climb off his lap but she nearly ran over to her sister and he said to his wife, "Does she dance this?"

"When she's here with us," Julia answered instead with a giggle. "We were gonna wait to surprise you but now's good too."

"It is, I'd love to see this," Beckett said, gently nudging her husband in the side.

Castle understood what she was trying to tell him and had in fact been reaching for his phone before that. He had it ready to start filming their daughters before she was suddenly speaking.

"You don't mind her dancing with them?" Beckett was asking the teacher.

"Oh no she doesn't slow us down," Grey said.

"It's fun to watch her try," Peter said.

"Ready class?" Grey said. "We're dancing to the same song as always." When all the students nodded she played it and after they'd begun she watched them, smiling as Eliza was trying to mimic her big sister but wasn't doing that great a job at it. It didn't seem to matter though as the toddler soon just moved her legs and arms in an attempt of a facsimile of the dance.

When the song had ended Castle clapped again with the others, having stopped what he was filming before he smiled as Eliza ran to him and hugged him.

"What do you do with that Daddy?" the toddler asked.

Smiling Castle looked down at the screen of his phone and told her, "This just went to your sister, grandparents and your aunts and uncles."

"They will see me?" Eliza asked. She giggled when her father nodded and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could. "Thank you Daddy."

"You're very welcome sweetheart," Castle said, taking the kiss she placed on his cheek before he shared one with her. He watched her go to her mother as Grey was instructing the students in some new steps and told her, "I'll ask again, sure you don't want to take dance classes?"

"No," Eliza said, shaking her head.

"Tired Eliza?" Beckett asked her daughter, stroking her hair gently.

"Little," the toddler replied, leaning against her mother as they watched the class. She waved whenever Julia did at them and when the class had finished she asked her mother, "Cupcakes?"

"I thought you'd forget that," Castle said.

"As if they would," Beckett said with a smile. "I think we can let you do that. But there's the matter of making dinner since it's already getting late."

"We've discussed it," Skye said, grabbing her wife's hand. "And we're in agreement that we're going to stop somewhere and get dinner."

"What do you get?" Eliza asked interestedly.

"Indian?" Skye said.

"Sure," Castle said, Beckett nodding in agreement. "Well I guess that settles it, cupcakes?"

"Organic cupcakes," Beckett told him firmly.

"Sure," Castle said. "What about getting some fondant?"

"For what?" Beckett said, studying him.

" _For them to make a topping_ ," Castle replied, glancing down at Eliza.

"Why don't we let them practice frosting the cupcakes," Beckett said, looking over to the changing room and seeing Julia come out. She then thought of something and leaded over to ask Mary, "Someone got Mari?"

"Her mother," Rebecca replied. "She wanted her home for… some reason."

"I think they're heading out to dinner tonight," Castle commented.

"Did you decide about the cupcakes?" Julia asked eagerly, waiting for her father to stop speaking so she could do so.

"We did," Beckett said, taking her hug that she gave her. "And you can make them-"

"You too Mommy," Julia was quick to say.

"And me," Beckett said, smiling at her. "But they will be organic okay?"

"Okay," Julia said, not surprised to see her little sister nodding in agreement.

"Are we heading back?" Skye asked then. When Castle and Beckett stood up she did the same and said, "We'll need to borrow your car."

"You can," Castle said. "But not the one with the car seat."

"I'd like to make a change to dinner," Beckett said suddenly as they were walking out of the room after Julia had waved to her partner. "Think you can get Hawaiian instead?"

"Sure just text me the address and we'll stop by on our way back," Skye said.

Walking back to the house was done quickly and after getting past the gate Castle handed the keys to his car; since it didn't have the car seat in it that day; to Skye before the couple left. He then moved to help Eliza into her car seat and said, "Your mom wants you two to practice frosting a cupcake."

"Do you know how to do that?" Julia asked, sounding eager.

"Not really," Castle confessed. "But we'll learn together won't we?"

"You don't think I know?" Beckett asked behind her husband after he'd made sure their oldest was securely buckled in her seat. She smiled when he looked at her in a little shock before doubtfully and told him, "I don't really know how to do anything fancy but my mom taught me the best way to frost without drowning the cupcake."

"That's a really important skill to have," Castle told her in mock seriousness. He laughed when she playfully pushed his shoulder and then took her hand, pulling her in close.

"I think they had to do a lot of work today," Julia said to Eliza as they looked at each other while their parents continued to kiss. "So they want to kiss."

"Oh," Eliza said before hitting her shoes together. She giggled and then said, "Daddy made a movie."

"I saw, did he send it to everybody?" Julia asked. When her sister nodded she giggled and said, "I'm not surprised, they always send movies like that." She turned to look out the window and frowned for a moment when she saw their parents were pressing their foreheads against each other's. She wondered if they'd had to face something dangerous while working but kept silent about that, not wanting to scare Eliza. Finally they were moving to enter the car and while Castle drove them to the nearby market she asked, "Grandpapa is still coming isn't he?"

"He is," Beckett reassured her. "Why didn't you think he wouldn't?"

"No I just wanted to make sure, I miss him," Julia said.

"Me too," Eliza agreed.

"He'll come out here after he takes us to the airport," Beckett promised. By then Castle was pulling into the parking lot of the market so she waited until she went to the back seat to take Julia's hand. "What's wrong sweetie," she said as she locked the door while Castle went ahead of them with Eliza in his arms.

"Nothing Mommy," Julia said simply before she took her hand and they started to walk after the others.

Beckett didn't tell her daughter that she didn't believe that, just waiting before she felt the little girl squeezing her hand tightly before she turned to her.

"Did something bad happen today?" Julia asked, peering up at her mother.

"Not really," Beckett replied. "Things got a little dangerous but nothing was ever very serious."

"Oh…" Julia said, surprised at that. She glanced ahead at Castle and Eliza and then said, "The way you kissed Daddy…"

"Because I love him," Beckett replied easily, not surprised that the girls had caught the way they had spent their brief moment together. "And I was glad that we were able to make it through the case."

"So you'll be at home tomorrow," Julia said, smiling at her little sister who was watching them with wide eyes.

"We will," Castle said, giving a glance to his wife. When she shook her head just barely he then looked down at the girls and said, "So what kind of cupcakes are we going to be making today?"

"Can we make chocolate ones," Julia said as Eliza rushed to her and grabbed her hand to squeeze it tightly. "With strawberry frosting?"

"If we can find natural frosting," Beckett replied, smiling when her husband looked to her to answer that. "If not, think of a second one."

"Kay!" Eliza said before her sister could.

Walking over to the baking supplies Castle and Beckett picked out the cupcake mix they would use while they let the girls head over to the frostings, looking around for the strawberry one. As they were looking she told her husband about what she and Julia had talked about before they paused behind their daughters.

"As she gets older it'll be harder to hide things from her," Castle said when she had stopped speaking. He turned to her and said, "This will likely happen again."

"I know, Eliza can easily turn out to be able to figure things out like her sister," Beckett replied. She looked at the girls and then smiled saying, "Would it break your heart if they became detectives?"

"I don't think it would come to that," Castle said. "To my mind it's more than likely they'd be writers. They'd want to control how things go."

"You're talking about yourself Rick," Beckett said.

"Then no, I don't care if it they decide to do that," Castle said. "When they're older," he said. "If they want to go the route of criminal investigations then that's fine by me. I just want them to be safe."

"So do I," Beckett had to tell him quickly as their daughters were walking back to them. "Well?"

"Is this good?" Julia asked, holding up a container of strawberry frosting.

"It is," Castle said, taking it from his wife to read the ingredients. "We just need to get some pastry bags and the tip for it."

"They're down there," Julia told them, pointing. She smiled when her father gestured for them to lead him over to it and she hurried with her sister down to where they'd seen the supplies. "You are going to help us Mommy," she then said as Castle took everything and went to the front of the store to pay.

"Oh don't worry, I will," Beckett assured her. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

"We don't make cupcakes a lot," Julia said.

"Yeah, or cookies," Eliza said, frowning.

"You shouldn't eat that many sweets," Beckett told them. "But I guess for holidays I should do that with you more often."

"Like you and Grandmama did!" Julia exclaimed.

"We did," Beckett said with a soft laugh. She held her hands out to her daughters then and pulled them over to the front where Castle was just finishing paying for their things.

"We didn't need anything did we?" Castle asked. "Milk, eggs?"

"No," Beckett replied. "We're fine; we should hurry home because someone might have homework."

Julia giggled at that and then said, "Why didn't you ask?"

"I didn't want to bring it up yet," Beckett said, smiling as her husband was looking at her in some surprise as well. "Though you need to do it after the cupcakes are in the oven."

"I can't wait until we frost them," Julia said.

"They need to cool down," Castle pointed out as they then arrived at the car. He put everything into the back and helped Eliza up before allowing Julia to get her sister set in her seat. "She seems better," he told his wife after he'd closed the door when both were settled and buckled safely.

"I think seeing us acting normal helped," Beckett told him. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear.

"I think so, are you that tired?" Castle asked, looking back at her.

Giving an exaggerated sigh Beckett told him, "That's not what I meant; I asked if you were tired."

"Oh I heard that as you were," Castle said, since she'd spoken in Irish. "Sorry, no I'm not tired." He glanced at the car then and at their daughters before he smiled and said, "We should go?"

"Yes we have cupcakes and homework," Beckett said. She then made a wry expression and said to her husband, "We were just working on a case weren't we?"

"We managed to solve it too, without getting hurt," Castle replied. " _Why didn't we get shot_?"

"I don't know," Beckett said, smiling at his Irish. She motioned to him and kissed him quickly on the cheek before they parted and got into the car. She was amused to hear that the girls were talking about the cupcakes but wasn't surprised at that since as they'd said they usually didn't do stuff like that. When they got back home and were in the entry she wasn't surprised either when Castle had to literally haul Macca off of the girls and she said, "Mary did take him on a walk."

"Yeah his stuff wasn't in its normal spot," Castle replied. He shook his head and said, "He made his own cupcakes," while he and Beckett were taking off their coats.

"No Daddy!" Eliza said, rushing over to him. "Macca can't do that."

"No?" Castle asked, scooping her up with one arm before carrying her towards the kitchen.

"No he has no hands," Eliza said, holding her own up towards her father.

"You're right, I should have thought of that in the first place," Castle said seriously, carrying her over to the sink. "Come on Julia, you need to wash your hands."

"You too Mommy," the little girl said, turning to her.

"I'm right behind you," Beckett said, since they'd followed the two in that order to the kitchen. She smiled when Julia did so at her and then waited for Castle to finish with Eliza before they could wash up. When they'd finished she got a few items while Castle unloaded the shopping bag.

With Beckett's help Castle began to mix the batter, allowing the girls to put in some vegetable oil and the water while she cracked the eggs into the large bowl. "Now watch," he told them with a smile. "This is where my playing polo works really well."

"Mommy," Julia eventually said. "Did Daddy have wimpy arms before he played?"

"No," Beckett said, trying not to laugh as he turned to look at her. "He was able to do… enough."

"Enough," Castle scoffed before Eliza squealed with laughter and clapped her hands. "I'll talk to you about that later."

"Is it ready?" Eliza asked hopefully, watching the mixture become more watery than flour.

"Almost," Castle replied. "Here," he said, handing the spatula to the toddler. "Julia help your sister scrape the sides of the bowl." He watched them to make sure they weren't having problems with it and when they'd finished he mixed a bit more before he could finally stop.

"Here, put the liners in for us," Beckett said.

"How many?" Julia asked, watching as Eliza took one to look at the shiny metallic blue of the outside.

"Twenty four," Castle said.

"Yes," Beckett said when both girls looked at her with wide eyes. "That many. But when we take you to school tomorrow we're giving some to David and Rebecca."

"Let us keep one for Grandpapa," Eliza said, pleadingly.

"I will," Beckett sighed.

"I think we should set out four for them to have Thursday," Castle told his wife.

"Good idea, we should," Beckett said, watching him dispense the batter into the cups.

"How can you know how much to put Daddy?" Julia asked while she and her sister were looking on as well.

"Just guessing," Castle replied. "Okay we are set and ready to go into the oven."

Julia climbed down from her chair and waited for Beckett to help Eliza down before they went to the oven, watching Castle set the trays in. "Can we start to push up the door?" she then asked.

"Go ahead but watch where you push Eliza," Beckett told them.

After the door was closed and the timer set Castle told Julia, "I think it's time to do your homework."

"Good thing I don't have much, just math and history worksheets," Julia said before hurrying over to the hall to get her backpack from the foyer.

"What would you like to do while we wait Eliza?" Castle asked as he and Beckett looked down at their youngest.

Thinking for a moment Eliza said, "Watch the cupcakes."

"I think you'll get bored doing that very quickly," Beckett said. "Why don't I show you how to play solitaire?"

"Kay," Eliza said.

"You're gonna teach her?" Julia asked in surprise when her mother sat next to her at the table with her sister on her lap.

"I am," Beckett said, shuffling the cards and leaning over to keep them away from Eliza's grasping hands. She smiled at Castle as he sat on her other side, not surprised when he leaned over immediately and kissed her cheek.

"Me too Daddy," Eliza said in a slightly demanding tone of voice.

"Hold on," Castle said, kissing her cheek before getting up and kissing Julia's. "There, now that I've kissed my girls I guess I'll have to twiddle my thumbs while I wait."

"You can play with us Rick," Beckett said, rolling her eyes slightly at that.

"Daddy?" Julia said then. When he acknowledged her question in that she said, "What about Alexis?"

"Good point," Castle said, reaching for his phone. "It's… five so… yikes, nearly ten fifteen." He quickly texted his daughter and then said to Beckett, "Would you mind pausing here to talk to her."

"No, it depends on her more though," she answered.

Getting a responding text almost immediately Castle told them, "She'll talk with us now, come on."

After they'd gotten up and went over to the family room Julia said, "Does this have to be fast?"

"We'll have to ask Alexis," Beckett told her gently. "But be prepared for it."

"That means be ready," Julia told her little sister.

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head a number of times.

"Hello everyone," Alexis said with a smile.

"Can we talk for long?" Eliza asked as soon as she had finished speaking.

Laughing with her father and stepmother Alexis said, "I'm afraid not, I have a lot of homework and a quiz I need to study for too."

"Right before your finals?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"Unfortunately, yes," Alexis replied. "But I feel like I'm going to do well if I just study. So quickly to you two; the case?"

"Solved, that announcer at the competition," Castle said.

"The one that gave your name to Mommy?" Julia asked.

"It was," Beckett said. "Sort of," she then directed to Alexis. "It's a long story."

"Right well I'll be home at the beginning of the month so I'll be able to hear all about that," Alexis said. "But I'm just glad you're all okay." She then glanced at the background and said, "What about Skye?"

"She's fine," Castle said, looking to his wife and wondering if she would mind if he talked about Brad.

Seeming to understand him just from that look Beckett turned to her stepdaughter and told her, "Brad was injured but nothing too serious."

"That's horrible to hear but at least he's alright and home?" Alexis said.

"With Lily until after Thanksgiving," Castle said. "Stitches," he added.

"Why would he need, oh I see," Alexis replied. "But why wouldn't he just stay in the station?"

"Lily knows him well and he would never stay still," Beckett replied. "So he's taking a vacation."

"Good thing you guys are okay," Alexis said. "Okay now for my sisters," she said, turning to them with a wide smile on her face. "I want to know all about today."

Eliza quickly told her what she had done since arriving at her class and then said about her time with Mary, "We went to play and then went to see Jules."

"You played at the playground?" Beckett asked.

Looking slightly apprehensive Eliza nodded slowly and said, "Mary watched."

"We know she did and that's fine she took you," Castle said. "You had fun?"

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head rapidly.

"Good," Alexis said, smiling as her father glanced at her since she knew he'd been about to say that in response. "Now your turn Jules."

Talking about her day Julia then spoke about her dance class and said, "You should have seen Skye and Mary, they danced so good. They were dancing together too!"

"That's great to hear," Alexis said, glancing at her dad and stepmother. "So now you know it can be done. And I got the video of Eliza dancing the Banghara with you."

"You saw me?" Eliza asked, giggling a little at the same time.

"I did and you were so cute Lizzy," Alexis said. "I think you could dance too if you wanted to."

"Thank you," Eliza said shyly, waving to the screen.

"What about your day, do you have time to say?" Julia said. "Oh! We're making cupcakes and now they're ready," she said when she heard the noise of the buzzer going off in the kitchen.

"I'll be right back," Castle said, getting up. He got the cupcakes out of the oven and checked to make sure they were baked before setting the trays on the stovetop. That done he returned to the family room saying, "You waited for me? How thoughtful."

"I didn't want to have to say everything for a second time," Alexis said, giving him a mock roll of her eyes.

"Okay," Castle said. "That does make sense. So tell us how was today."

"Well we rode our bikes to the bookshop first thing," Alexis said. "And they had your first book there."

"Ours or mine?" Castle asked.

"Both of yours," Alexis replied. "Louis bought it."

"You said he's read my books?" Castle said.

"Because his parents had the copies," Alexis said, nodding her head. "But he wants to read the books you wrote together."

"Great, he's a smart kid," Castle said.

"Dad he's twenty-three, I'm not sure you can call him a kid exactly," Alexis said.

Smiling; as the young man had had his birthday the same day as the Halloween party at his parents' estate; Beckett said, "Did you get anything?"

"Yeah you had to have found a book," Julia said quickly.

"I did buy one, a copy of _Dubliners_ ," Alexis replied.

"Nice, a good edition?" Castle asked since he knew that was one of his daughter's favorite books.

"Great and at a good price," Alexis said.

"I am so wildly jealous of you," Castle said.

Smiling at that Alexis opened her mouth to speak before she hesitated and then stopped. When her stepmother asked her what was wrong she quickly told them, "After Louis paid for your book someone behind me in line spoke to me. I had no idea who she was but she knew you two," unable to help remember the moment as it was still vivid in her mind.

* * *

 _"Excuse me," a voice behind Alexis said. "I'm sorry," the young woman told her when she'd turned around. "Are you Alexis Castle?"_

 _"I am," she replied, a little uncertain as Louis came back to where she was standing._

 _"So your father is Richard Castle," the woman then said._

 _"He is," Alexis replied._

 _"And your stepmother is Kate Beckett," she then told her. When Alexis nodded she made a sound of admiration and said, "Tell them I am huge fans of their books. I read your father's works before but these are a little better. Thank your stepmother for me as it was definitely the woman's touch in this that made it much better."_

 _"I will," Alexis said, nodding to the woman's thanks before she turned to go to the open register._

 _"Does this happen often?" Louis asked her as he waited for her to pay._

 _"No my dad will be… perturbed," Alexis said. "Well more confused but I think she's right, Kate's definitely softened my dad up."_

 _"You Yanks talk oddly sometimes," Louis said. "But since we Irish do the same we're all zany linguists at times. Ready?"_

 _"I am," Alexis said with a laugh, trying not to study the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled that made him exceptionally attractive. Shaking her head she left the bookstore with him and they got their bikes to continue their trip._

* * *

"Soften me up?" Castle said when Alexis had finished her story, pretending to sound outraged. He opened his mouth and then said, "No that's right, she did."

"That was nice of the woman to say," Beckett then said as she was able to control herself from bursting into laughter. "And I'm glad to know we have a fan in Oxford."

"You probably have more but they just haven't realized who I am yet," Alexis said.

When everyone was quiet for a moment Julia said, "Oh no don't say you have to go!"

"I'm afraid so," Alexis replied. "But I will call tomorrow for sure to wish someone a Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Alexis," Beckett said with a slight smile. "Girls, your sister does need to go."

Sighing and then sharing a look Julia and Eliza turned to the screen and told her, "I love you 'lexis," at the same time.

Laughing softly at that Alexis nodded and said, "I love you guys too. Dad, Kate glad you're okay and done with the case. And I love you."

"Love you kiddo," Castle said, Beckett echoing his sentiment. With the girls waving at the screen until it went dark he then put the TV back to normal and after followed his wife and their daughters back to the kitchen so Julia could finish her homework once they were gathered again at the table.

While Julia was working Castle and Beckett taught their youngest how to play solitaire though she soon became bored with the game. Luckily it was near the time that Julia was finishing up so Castle took Eliza over to the kitchen to wait.

"You did a good job," Beckett said, looking over the paper with her math homework on it. "See, it's not too hard to add decimals," she said.

"I know but it's a little scary seeing so many numbers," Julia replied, smiling at her mother before she leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm finished though."

"You are, put everything away and then come over to the sink to wash up," Beckett said, watching her daughter quickly start to do so even though she hadn't finished speaking. While Julia was taking her things over to the foyer she went to the kitchen and kissed Eliza's cheek in passing on her way to the sink.

"Okay I'm ready!" Julia exclaimed, washing her hands quickly. "So how many do I get to frost?" When her parents looked at her she laughed and said, "Please may I know?"

"It wasn't the fact you weren't asking permission, it's that you're so eager," Castle said. "Just a little bundle of energy. He smiled when Julia laughed softly and then leaned against him slightly before he said, "We'll split this up evenly."

Since he was looking at her Julia thought for a moment and said, "Six each?"

"That is a lot," Eliza said seriously. She smiled when her father tousled her hair and said, "But I don't know how to do that."

"We'll help you," Beckett said, watching her husband spoon the frosting into one of the pastry bags they'd bought. "You should show them Rick."

"You're so certain I'm any good at this," Castle replied though he had a cupcake in front of him. "Since this is just a plain tip to frost with you should just swirl," he told the girls who were watching him very closely. He moved the frosting around until he had made a slight mound of it and said, "There, what do you think?"

"Pretty!" Eliza gasped. "Can I do that now? Please?"

"Why don't we let your daddy finish," Beckett said, nodding to him. "He won't take that long."

"Okay," Eliza said, watching with Julia until he had finished. "Mommy," she said quickly. "Can you help me?"

"Of course," Beckett said, taking the pastry bag from her husband but surprised when he suddenly stopped her.

"Let your mom work on her cupcakes and then you can go last okay?" Castle told the girls. He smiled at his wife when they nodded eagerly and then watched her ice the cupcakes easily before she went to Eliza. "You weren't kidding about your mom," he commented as he watched her helping their youngest to frost.

"Can I taste?" Eliza asked before she and her mother could start on the last cupcake.

"Not yet," Beckett said, leading her hands around. "After dinner we'll try these and see how they came out."

"Too bad, they look good," Julia said interestedly.

"Come on your turn," Castle said, bringing over the stool for her to stand on. He helped her that time and when they'd finished he looked around and said, "I'll agree, they do look good."

"After dinner," Beckett said, looking at Macca who had suddenly jumped up and ran to the door to the garage. "Speaking of that," she said before they heard Macca barking once.

"Hullo boy," Skye was saying to the dog before it started to sniff at the bag of Hawaiian food she held.

"Welcome back," Beckett said, first to reach the women.

"Are you that hungry then?" Skye asked, surprised when she didn't see the girls with them.

"No we had them set the table," Castle explained. "Where did you go?"

"I knew they'd ask," Mary told her wife.

"We went to see Natasha," Skye explained. She wasn't surprised at the startled looks of the couple and explained, "She was hurt… I couldn't let her go through this alone."

"Was she told about Sullivan?" Castle asked.

"We weren't going to say anything," Mary said, glancing at her wife. "But she asked us."

"She wasn't even really all that surprised," Skye said. "But she's been heartbroken." She glanced at Beckett and said, "I asked about the reason why they had spoken about what they did in the ambulance. She explained that Sullivan had asked her to try and flirt with you. I would imagine it was to try and throw you off the case a bit."

"Is that where cutting the breaks in your car stemmed from?" Castle asked.

"It's likely," Mary said.

"We cleared her and Fox," Castle commented. "So she's not in trouble. Any idea what she'll do now?"

"She doesn't know herself," Skye said, shaking her head. "And that's why I went, to try and let her know that she has a chance at a life now. Especially since she won't be controlled anymore."

"Do you think she could move on?" Castle asked.

"I really don't know," Skye replied. "When we were leaving we saw a woman in the waiting room and I spoke to her. She was a friend of Natasha's she told us, an old friend."

"Who lives here?" Beckett said.

"No," Skye replied. "At the end of the island but she'd heard from another friend who does live here about what happened and she went to see her."  
"We spoke with a nurse and Skye talked to Natasha and the friend went in to see her," Mary said. At the expressions on Castle and Beckett's faces she told them, "We have no real idea if anything could happen from that but from Skye said about what she observed of the woman's life…"

"She deserved a bit of happiness," Skye finished. "Do you two believe her guilty at all?"

"No it's just been a startling turn of events," Castle said, the nod of his wife's head next to him not a surprise. "But yeah, hopefully she'll come back from wanting to kill herself."

"She will," Skye said firmly. "For now, how are your daughters?"

At that Castle and Beckett turned at the same time and hurriedly went down the hall to see that Julia and Eliza were looking out the windows in the doors by the kitchen table.

"Lizzy said it was snowing," Julia said when they turned to their parents. "But it's not."

"No," Beckett said, taking the toddler's hand. "Just really cold."

"It's not going to rain tomorrow is it?" Julia suddenly asked as Skye and Mary walked in. "Hi!" she said to them before anyone could respond to her question.

"Hello," Mary said with a smile. "I see you've completed your baking."

"We have to have cupcakes after," Eliza said firmly.

"After dinner," Castle explained as he took the bag with the containers of food from Skye. "And to answer your question Julia-"

"Gram!" the girls suddenly cried when they heard Martha's voice at the front door.

"It's not supposed to rain…" Castle finished as he was putting the bag on the island.

"We'll tell her after," Beckett said, slightly laughingly. She then paused as she heard a second voice and said, "Did she mention bringing someone home for the meal?" to her husband.

"No…" Castle began before he listened as a third voice joined the second.

"Brad and Lily," the two said together before they went over to the foyer with Skye and Mary.

"Hello I met these two outside, they demanded they speak to you," Martha said to her son and daughter in law when she turned to them. "And when the chief of police demands it…"

Brad smiled and said, "At the moment I'm off duty Martha. I just came to let you know something."

"I'm here to make sure he doesn't talk to you for hours," Lily said, shooting her husband a look as he rolled his eyes.

"Come in," Beckett said since the two were still on the porch. "It's a little cold; that can't be good for your stitches."

"Stitches?" Eliza asked worriedly.

Stepping inside Brad squeezed her shoulder and said, "It's alright I'm resting and taking it easy so I'll be fine."

"I'm making sure he does," Lily told the girls who had turned to her.

"Why don't we," Martha said then, as she knew that the chief wanted to talk to Castle and Beckett. "Go and get the food out on the table so we can start eating as soon as they're done?"

After the girls had left with their grandmother Beckett turned to Brad as the others did and said, "Was there anything else left to check?"  
"It's more a confirmation," Brad said. "I told Hutchinson to have someone talk to David about any complaints against Charlie or the other stables lately. She let me know that they got a complaint from an anonymous source about how he was going over the boundaries of the land the stables were allocated."

"When was that?" Castle asked, getting an idea as to what that meant very quickly.

"Two months ago," Brad said.

"It didn't work," Castle, Beckett and Skye said.

"Oh god you too?" Brad said with a mock frustrated groan. He then smiled slightly and said, "That's the idea."

"But was there anything personal between Charlie and her?" Castle said.

"No it was money," Brad told them simply. "Whatever angle we… they look at it, it comes back to the fact that Charlie's stables are regarded as the best in town."

"She wanted to clear the field," Skye commented.

"It appears that she did," Brad said with a nod. He then shifted and said, "Sorry about interrupting you before dinner but I wanted to walk a little and she let me walk here so I took the chance."

"Not even more than six hours and you're already itching to leave," Beckett said jokingly.

"Yeah this vacation's going to be an interesting one," Lily replied.

"And don't worry, we weren't at the point where we were going to eat," Castle told them. "So you had good timing."

"We should go though, the kids are going to get back from their friends' soon and we need to have dinner ready for them," Lily said. "If we don't see you two before you go," she directed to Skye and Mary. "It was great to see you again."

"It was great to see you too," Skye said, shaking hers and Brad's hands.

"Thank you for joining us," the chief told her.

Smiling the investigator nodded and said, "I was glad to have helped you with what I could."


	17. Fall In Your Soft Touch (Part 2)

After saying goodbye to them Castle closed and locked the door before saying, "So that's it for the case."

"It is," Mary said. "Right?"

"I'm finished love," Skye said with a slight laugh. "Come on; let's eat as I'm sure your girls are hungry."

"They are," Castle said as he looked at his wife. "They didn't have a snack today."

Beckett merely smiled slightly at him before she led the others over to the kitchen where Martha was sitting at her chair, Eliza and Julia on either side of her. "We have a slight change in seating," she said.

"Tomorrow at dinner you'll sit with us," Castle said to the girls as he grabbed Eliza's plate and handed it to Beckett at her direction.

After the girls had been served first the adults got their food and sat down to eat and Martha asked Julia and Eliza about their days at school.

"Oh Gram we talked to Alexis," Julia said as she had recalled that it would be the second time her parents would be hearing the story.

"I know I had a chance to speak with her very quickly before she talked to you," Martha replied. "I had a feeling I wouldn't make it home in time to join you in that."

"But you came for dinner," Eliza said happily.

"I did darling," Martha said, smiling lovingly at the toddler as she smoothed down some of her hair.

"And she'll be here for more dinners," Julia said, smiling as their grandmother turned to her then. "And the big one too."

"When will you have a chance to talk to your girls?" Beckett asked Skye; who was sitting to her left; as she could see the slightly homesick expressions on her face and Mary's as well.

"If you don't mind we'll do that after we eat," Skye said.

"We can help clear the table," Julia said.

"Me too," Eliza said, about to pick up some of the macaroni salad with her fingers before her grandmother stopped her.

"That's fine," Castle then said. "We'll have more than enough help here."

"Thank you," Skye said before she heard a gasp and turned with all the others to Julia who had made the noise.

"Sorry, I forgot something," the little girl said, blushing slightly at everyone's looks. "Are you still going to perform?"

"We'd promised you that didn't we?" Skye said with a small smile. "What do you think _grá_?" she asked her wife.

"I could use the practice," Mary replied simply.

"Great, so we'll need your piano and if I had a banjo I'd play on that," Skye began. "But since I haven't one, mind if I borrow your mandolin?"

"No," Beckett said.

"Now I really want to hear you sing," Castle said. "Just so we can find out what this song is."

"You know it already," Skye said.

"What about the song you sang last night?" Julia asked the women. "You could play it for Gram and Lizzy."

"We'll see… perhaps after," Skye replied. "I'm sure you'd want to do something else."

"I don't," Eliza said, her brow furrowed.

"Sweetie," Beckett said, a slight warning undertone to her voice. "You were asleep last night when Skye and Mary were singing."

"You'll hear us now," Mary pointed out. She leaned over to her wife and whispered in her ear before Skye pulled away and looked at her, shrugging slightly.

"Well… that would work since we have no drums," the investigator said.

"What is it?" Julia asked eagerly. "Is it a song by George?"

"It could be," Skye said. "I had another idea."

"What is it?" Eliza asked impatiently as Skye whispered into Mary's ear.

"You'll find out," Beckett said as the women were both eating and couldn't answer themselves.

The girls were then urged to talk about their days at school again by Castle's mother and they did so quickly while they tried to eat fast but not so quickly their parents would tell them to stop. They were both relieved when the meal was over but watched Skye and Mary head to the stairs after they'd cleared their plates and cups from the table.

"Come on," Castle said, touching their shoulders to get their attention. "You said you'd help."

Washing the dishes with her husband Beckett dried her hands after she'd set aside the last of her forks she'd had in her pile and said, "You think we should just let Mary and Skye perform?"

"I bet you anything they'll want to continue after the first song," Castle said. "Especially if she brings out that amp."

"No betting, I agree," Beckett said before she leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. She wasn't sure when exactly it happened but they were suddenly grasping at one another as tightly as they possibly could. She was struggling a little with his tongue dueling hers but very soon they were slowly parting and she breathed out saying, " _Saturday_ , Rick."

" _You don't have to keep reminding me_ ," Castle groaned slightly.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Eliza said as she ran out of the family room and down to the kitchen. She repeated those words a number of times until she had reached them and cried, "I wanna play!"

"Actually here we are," Mary called. "We're ready to play if that's alright with you Eliza."

"Yeah," the toddler said, smiling shyly at the two.

"How are they?" Beckett asked Skye as she met her at the doorway to the living room where the piano she and Castle had bought for their daughters was kept.

"Good," Skye replied, smiling a little wistfully. She then shook her head and said, "Thursday will get here quickly."

"Of course," Beckett said, looking over at Julia and Martha who were last in the room.

"So what song will we be hearing tonight," Castle's mother asked as they all sat on the couch and armchairs around the two women.

"Hold on," Beckett said suddenly, recalling something. She went to hers and Castle's office and grabbed her mandolin from its case before returning, pausing when she saw that Skye was at the piano.

"Just a brief warm up for me…" the investigator explained as Beckett placed the instrument on top of the piano. She played a few notes and then began singing, " _Baby face, you've got the cutest little baby face_ …"

Julia and Eliza giggled at the look Skye was giving them as she sang and then clapped as the investigator played out the last notes a little harder and slower than they originally were before finishing.

"That was good," Eliza said with a firm nod of her head.

"Thank you, I'm glad you thought so," Skye replied. "Alright _grá_ , your turn," she said to her wife as she stood. She picked up the mandolin and while Mary played a few notes on the piano she made sure the instrument was tuned. "I think we're ready to go," she said.

"We are," Mary said, raising her fingers above the keys to wait for her wife to begin.

"Wait, no introduction? No question on how we're doing?" Castle protested.

"I know how you're doing, I can see you right now," Skye said, pretending to be irritated. "And you'll get no intro; the opening lyrics are going to be enough." When Castle just nodded his head she then began to play, a longer intro until finally her wife could join in before she began to sing.

 _You heard about old Smokey Joe  
Now there's someone else  
You oughta know about  
A little cat name Si Fu Yow  
And down in Chinatown  
He's pretty well renowned  
And is you ready to get happy  
He can beat it out, look out brother, now  
He's got the hottest gong in town_

 _Well you know about old cokey mo  
And he was boss long, long time ago  
And afterward he kicked the can  
That's when Mister Yow became the number one  
So if you're ready to get happy  
You can meet your sister, look out, tell your brother  
He's got the hottest gong in town_

 _Well, you're never gonna go back home  
And once you've been down there  
You'll never feel alone  
While you're movin' with that rhythm  
You're gonna swing 'em all  
While dancin' on the floor  
So is you ready to get happy  
I tell you don't delay, c'mon baby, hear them play  
He's got the hottest gong in town_

After the women had sung the first two verses again Castle watched the girls as he, Beckett and his mother applauded them. "Girls?" he said since they were looking at Skye and Mary in awe.

"That was good!" Eliza cried out, rapidly applauding for a moment.

"Yeah it was great, you play really well," Julia said, beaming at Skye.

"Thank you," the investigator said. "We're thinking of adding that to our 'shows', so we want to practice it… though we don't have the rest of the band."

"Even without everything George had in his song, I still enjoyed it," Beckett said, taking back her mandolin and going to the office.

"Sing some more, please!" Eliza cried, going to Skye and tugging her hand.

"Alright," the investigator replied, leading the toddler over to the family room with the others. "Mary suggested this one to me, I don't know if you've heard it before…"

"I heard what she whispered to you," Beckett said while she was handing her acoustic guitar to her. "And they've heard it."

"Oh, fab," Skye said, glancing at the girls with a smile. "Sorry _grá_ ," she then directed to her wife.

"One guitar is fine," Mary said. "Just start."

Nodding Skye began to play and as she went through the opening chords said to the girls, " _Sunshine, Sometime_ ," then began to sing.

 _Back to where the memory lingers  
Back to where the sun shines  
Waves are breaking over my fingers  
Yes, it's been a long time_

 _Sunshine, sometime  
Sometime, sunshine_

 _Home is where the water is waiting  
For the band that plays in the sunshine  
Oh yeah, ooh  
Yes, it's been a long time_

 _Sunshine, sometime  
Sometime, sunshine_

 _Back to where the living is easy  
I can hear a song in the evening  
The stars are shining into the water  
Yes, it's been a long time_

 _Sunshine, sometime  
Sometime, sunshine  
Sunshine, sometime  
Sometime, sunshine  
Sunshine, sometimes  
Sometime, sunshine_

Beckett smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek as Eliza was singing the last two lines with her sister and Skye. "Good job," she said when the song had finished with the investigator playing the last chords again.

"That was," Skye told the girls with a smile. "I do wish Paul had released the lyrics version of the song."

"Me too, the music is pretty," Julia said. "More music?"

"We don't want to monopolize the evening," Skye told them. "I'll put your guitar back Kate."

"Sure," Beckett said, watching her leave. She then had to turn her attention to Eliza who was trying to climb down from her lap and she helped her before saying, "Pick out one game for Eliza."

"Mommy-" the toddler started to say.

"It's almost time," Beckett said, smiling as she knew Eliza wasn't going to protest, but instead ask if she was sure. "I have a watch."

"Can we play UNO?" the toddler then begged.

"Grab it for her Julia," Castle said as Eliza was going to Mary and telling her eagerly about the game.

"I feel bad," the woman said when she saw it. "Only four players?"

"I'm going to get some coffee and milk," Castle said, standing up then. "So play but I want to know who wins."

"We can play more than one game right?" Julia asked her mother after she'd given the game to Skye who'd returned.

"Go ahead," Beckett said. She was standing up as she was speaking and she walked out, going to her husband in the kitchen.

"It's almost here," Castle said, not even looking at her as he got the first cup ready to go.

"We have tomorrow," Beckett said. She thought for a moment and told her husband, "I would like to play with them tomorrow night."

"A marathon?" Castle asked. He glanced at her to see she was nodding in response and he said, "I would too. But not because we're guilty about leaving."

"No," Beckett said with a soft laugh. She then turned to look down the hall as her husband was doing, hearing the sound of their oldest singing with Skye. "I have to wonder why we didn't find out Skye could sing last summer."

"We've only spent so long with her before then," Castle replied. "And there weren't many opportunities for her to break out into song."

"True," Beckett said, unable to help laughing softly at that. "When they're in bed I'd like to pack."

"So would I," Castle replied. " _It'll help distract us_."

"Pervert," Beckett said though she was smiling. " _I'm not surprised though that you're thinking of that… I am too_."

"See? That connection is good outside of cases too," Castle replied. He was getting the second cup set before he pulled on his wife's wrist and brought her to him, kissing her tenderly on the lips before they deepened the kiss again. He could have easily been involved in that for a long time but the machine behind her let him know his second cup was finished. He had to tear himself away from her but eventually did so before he raced through the rest of the coffee. Beckett got the milk for him and he thanked her with a kiss before they got their cupcakes on a plate and went to the family room.

"Cupcakes!" Eliza cried out happily. "I helped," she told her grandmother.

"Then I'm sure they'll be wonderful kiddo," Martha said, smiling when the toddler ran over to hug her and thank her before she went back to her mother.

"Since it's a little late, we'll split one okay?" Beckett asked her daughter. When Eliza nodded she leaned over and shared a kiss with her before handing her her half of the cupcake.

Julia took a bite of her own and hummed a little in pleasure before she looked at all the others. "Is it good?" she asked then.

"Yeah," Eliza said, the strawberry frosting all around her lips. She giggled when her mother tried to clean her mouth but she shook her head and moved it away from her mother, giggling heavily before she took another bite. Humming she soon began to hum the last song Skye had sung as she rocked her head back and forth.

"I think you touched her with your performance," Martha said. "She'll have that song stuck in her head."

"Is that how you remember to play it?" Castle asked the two women.

"It is," Skye answered.

"One thing you've never seen, she'll walk around home and just burst into song," Mary said.

"I do," Skye said, looking a little embarrassed before she smiled at them. "Lyrics just come on to me."

"And you sing?" Eliza asked. When the woman nodded she smiled before she was being pulled over to her father and she groaned when he started to wipe off her mouth. "Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry sweetheart but we need to get you up to bed," Castle said. "Say goodnight okay?"

"He's right," Beckett said, unable to help smiling as the toddler looked to her in surprise as she was usually the one to tell her. "You know your daddy says sometimes too."

Eliza sighed, but smiled at her mother, before she went over to Skye and Mary and hugged them at the same time as they were sitting at the coffee table next to each other. "See you tomorrow," she told them. "Thank you for playing."

"You're welcome." "It was a lot of fun," Mary and then Skye said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight darling," Martha said as she hugged her youngest granddaughter tightly. "I love you."

"Love you Gram," Eliza said before they shared a kiss. She then felt her mother pick her up and giggled before she settled on her hip and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Once they were in the toddler's room Beckett changed Eliza into her pajamas and took the clothes into the bathroom while Castle helped their youngest brush her teeth before he and Julia left and got on the bed with her. She smiled as she could hear the girls saying goodnight to one another, hurrying back out to them.

"Night Lizzy," Julia was saying after she and her sister had shared a hug. "We have tomorrow remember? Mommy's cake."

"Yeah!" Eliza said with a smile.

"Already thinking of dessert," Castle said teasingly.

"We want to sing," Eliza said firmly.

"Oh, that makes sense," Castle replied, smiling at them. He waited for Julia to get off the bed before he helped Eliza put her legs under the covers. "I love you Eliza," he told her, hugging her tightly as she embraced him around the neck tightly. "Sweet dreams."

"I love you too Daddy," the toddler said, smiling at him before they shared a kiss. She squeezed his neck one last time before he moved and her mother sat in his place. She was quick to wrap her arms around her before saying, "I love you too Mommy!"

"I love you sweetie," Beckett told her, kissing her forehead as she hugged her. "Sweet, sweet dreams and we'll see you in the morning." Once she had shared a kiss with Eliza she stood and then tucked the toddler in securely before she went to the doorway where Castle and Julia were waiting. Shortly after Eliza was asleep so she turned off the light while Castle got the door and they headed over to Julia's room to get her ready for bed.

"How horrible that must have been," Martha was saying as the three entered the family room. "Oh is she going to bed now?" she asked to change the subject quickly.

"What was horrible?" Julia asked.

"We had a little bit of a mess trying to get the people involved in our case," Castle said, looking to his wife. When she nodded he then said, "We were in a really thick area of woods, though luckily it wasn't too big."

"You would have gotten lost?" Julia asked.

"I don't think so," Beckett replied. "We could have easily used our phones, or someone would have come."

"Was it a hard case to figure out?" Julia asked.

"A bit," Skye answered before Castle or Beckett could say anything. "But that was mostly because there were a number of people we had to find first. I was just telling your mother," she then said to Castle before looking at both him and Beckett. "The reason why they went out to the woods."

"The empty box, yeah, that's a _Twilight Zone_ twist that I myself loved," Castle said. "We should work that in a story love."

"How is it _Twilight Zone_?" Beckett asked. "If you wanted it to be _The Twilight Zone_ there should have been… a single passport or something like that."

"I have to agree, that was a weak comparison," Martha told her son. "When were you last watching the show?"

"A while ago," Castle said, looking at his wife before she could answer. "It just came to mind."

"Why would they go to an empty box?" Julia asked.

"They thought they would have passports to escape the country," Beckett said.

"But there weren't," Julia said.

"No the leader of the cabal, the one who started everything," Castle answered. "Did that just to make sure they did what she asked."

"It was a girl?" Julia asked.

"It was," Beckett replied. "But for now do you want to play a game?"

"How much time do I have left?" Julia asked her.

"About twenty minutes," Beckett said.

"Okay… could we play UNO again? Everyone can play that," Julia said.

"Go get the deck," Castle said. "Are you going to play Mother?"

"I will," Martha replied with a slight nod. "Would you like me to leave?"

"He's kidding Gram," Julia told her as she returned to them. She then smiled and said, "I have to leave soon though."

After the cards had been dealt the group began to play before Martha spoke up saying, "What did you think?"

"Of what?" Skye asked since Castle's mother was directing that to her.

"Working with them while they're at home," Martha said.

Smiling a little Skye said, "I've seen them do so before, though I suppose that working with them this time makes things a bit different. But it was fun."

"Skye?" Julia then asked.

"I must be quite popular today," Skye said in amusement. "Yes?"  
"Can you teach us the numbers in Japanese? And maybe colors too?" Julia asked a little shyly.

"We'll be happy to do that," Mary answered for her wife.

"What she said," Skye replied. "Alright, since it's my turn I am setting down an _ao roku_ ," she told her as she was setting down the blue six card. Beckett set down a blue three and said, "That's _san_."

After Skye had managed to go through all the numbers and colors Castle said, "I wonder if you might take us through another language now."

"How are we gonna remember the Japanese if she talks in another language?" Julia protested to her father.

"Maybe another day," Skye said.

"What could you speak?" Martha asked.

"A number of languages," Mary said.

"Uno," Skye called. " _Grá_ ," she then told her wife.

"Our girls like to call out languages for their mum to start speaking," Mary told the others. "She says a few phrases and then they tell her another."

"I don't mind it," Skye then said, a kind of nostalgic smile on her face at that. "But anyways," she said while she watched Julia set down a card. "I believe we're finished here," as she set down her last one.

"Congratulations," Castle said, gathering up everyone's cards.  
Seeing her mother glancing over at her Julia smiled and then went to the two women, hugging Mary first before doing the same to Skye. "It's almost Thursday," she told them before stepping back.

"We know but there's still tomorrow," Mary pointed out.

"Mommy and Daddy will be back," Julia said firmly. She then went to her grandmother and hugged her tightly saying, "I'll have fun staying here with you and Grandpapa."

"We just want to make sure you're not jealous of your parents spending time together," Martha assured her.

"How are they going to stay in love if they don't?" Julia said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"That's always a concern," Castle said in a low voice to Skye and Mary.

"I don't think you need to worry about that Julia," the former said then to the little girl. "But it's nice to see you don't mind them going."

"No," Julia replied. She then turned to her grandmother and said, "I love you Gram."

"I love you too darling, goodnight," Martha said. She shared a kiss with her and then stood with her granddaughter's hand in her own saying, "I'm heading to my room myself, goodnight Skye, Mary."

When they were upstairs Julia gave her grandmother one last hug before Martha said goodnight to Castle and Beckett. She watched her go to her room down the hall and then said to her parents, "I want to get a drink."

"Julia-" Beckett started to say in protest.

"Let her go, she'll come right back up," Castle said, leading his wife over to Eliza's room to check on her before they went back to Julia's room, Macca staying with them.

After she had gotten her water Julia was starting to walk to the stairs when she heard Skye or Mary murmuring in the family room. Going over to the doorway she was startled to find them falling into a kiss at the window that had the best view of the beach; more so when she realized they were kissing as deeply as her parents would do. Feeling a little like she was spying on them she turned and left them to go up to her room as quietly as she could.

"There you are," Castle said. "Your mom was just about to go after you." He glanced at Beckett when the little girl just barely smiled at that and then said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Julia said, trying to sound reassuring but not sure if she did as she handed her mother her glass. She knew her parents were watching her and once she was on the bed said, "I saw… Skye and Mary were kissing."

"They do that," Beckett said, not surprised when her husband looked to her. "They are married of course, and in love."

"I know but," Julia said before she paused and looked contemplative for a moment. "I've never seen two ladies doing that before."

Beckett was a little surprised at the hesitancy in the little girl's voice so she asked, "And did that disturb you?"

"No!" Julia exclaimed. "Sorry," she then told her parents with a little smile as they had jumped at her tone. "But I was surprised. So two ladies can be as in love as you are?"

"They are," Castle said. "And two men could too. If your mom's old Academy friend Patrick is with someone he could be as in love with him as your mom and I are in love with each other."

"I wonder if they can be _as_ in love," Julia then mused.

"I don't think we can really answer that," Beckett said with a smile. "But you understand that it's nothing wrong."

"I didn't think that," Julia said. "Just… you're okay they do that?"

"We're not kissing in front of each other," Castle commented. "But we know they do and we're fine with it."

"Your grandparents made it a point to teach me not to judge what's a part of you at birth," Beckett said.

"Mother did the same for me," Castle said before they turned to their oldest and saw her confused expression.

"There's something in a person's genes that makes them attracted to people the same gender as them," Beckett said. "Some people like to think it's a choice but it isn't."

"But not everyone has that," Julia said.

"No," Castle replied.

"How do you know if you do?" Julia asked.

"People figure it out," Castle said simply. "So tomorrow-"

"I don't mind that they are in love," Julia said hurriedly, smiling at her father. "So it'll be nice to see them tomorrow but what are we going to do?"

"I was thinking," Beckett said, smiling at her daughter and cupping her chin with her hand. "Would you like to go on a ride with us?"

"With your mom," Castle said. When his wife looked to him he said simply. "Before I meet up with you both."

Beckett smiled as she turned back to Julia and said, "Would you like to do that?"

"Yeah would we be walking?" Julia asked.

"You want us to take Eliza?" Castle said. When the little girl nodded he looked to his wife and said, "I could ride with her to meet you; if you guys stop."

Smiling at that Beckett said, "We'll do that," before she stood.

"So now we have that to look forward to," Castle told Julia as he sat next to her after she'd placed her legs under the covers.

"Yeah I can't wait," the little girl said. "But how long can we ride?"

"Until it gets dark," Beckett answered simply.

"You heard what your mom said," Castle told Julia. He smiled when she did and then hugged her before her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "I love you sweetheart," he told her, kissing the side of her head.

"Love you too Daddy," Julia said. "I'm happy you and Mommy are okay after your case."

"They don't always end like this one did," Beckett assured her.

"The last one?" Julia asked.

"And the one before it," Castle began. "Brad just arrested the suspect and that was it."

"Oh," Julia said. She then said, "I hope that happens next time."

"Believe me so do we," Castle said, leaning over to share a kiss with her. He embraced her tightly one last time before he pressed his lips against her forehead and murmured that he loved her before he got up so Beckett could sit down.

Laughing slightly as her daughter hugged her Beckett asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No but… I thought there was something wrong earlier," Julia said, blushing a little. "Around lunchtime."

"Did you think we wouldn't believe you?" Castle asked, guessing the reason she hadn't mentioned it until then.

"No," Julia said softly.

"We would have," Beckett assured her. "Since I went through the same thing about you yesterday."

"I'm just a kid," Julia said with a small smile.

"But you're very close with your mom," Castle reminded her.

Running her hand over Julia's hair Beckett said, "He's right."

"But-" Julia started to say.

"I know you love me too," Castle assured her, knowing what she was going to say. "But there's nothing wrong with being close to your mom."

"We're okay though sweetie," Beckett said, bringing her attention back to her. "And you need to go to bed so sweet dreams and I love you Julia."  
"I love you too Mommy," the little girl replied with a smile before hugging her tightly. When they'd shared a kiss she laid down and waited for her mother to cover her before saying, "Night."

"Goodnight," Beckett said, smiling at her before leaning down and kissing her forehead. She scratched Macca behind the ears and then went to the doorway with her husband before they watched their daughter close her eyes and turn onto her side. After he had closed the door behind them slightly she reached out and took Castle's hand saying, "I could use another cup of coffee."

"Me too," Castle replied. "And so could someone else," he said as they went down and smelled the coffee that was already brewing.

"Sorry about hijacking your machine, I was dying for another cup," Mary said, as they were approaching her and Skye in the kitchen.

"Tea?" Beckett asked investigator who was sitting with a mug at the island.

"It is," Skye said. "So what happened?" she asked as she looked to Beckett while she sat on the chair next to her.

"I had a feeling you'd be able to figure it out," Castle said, waiting for Mary to finish so he could get the coffee for himself and his wife.

Beckett told the two women what Julia had seen and what they had spoken to her about and when she had stopped she smiled saying, "She wasn't horrified… or trying to spy on you."

"No but we're sorry," Skye said, a little tense next to her friend. "We forgot we're not at home."

"A couple things wrong with that statement," Castle said. "First off you were alone and you thought everyone was upstairs. And second all you did was kiss."

"A bit deeply," Mary said uncomfortably.

"And we've done the same and our girls have caught us before doing that," Beckett said. "Don't worry, we're not going to throw you out of the house. You weren't trying to 'influence' her or anything; you didn't even know she was there. But if you did kiss while we were all with you we wouldn't care if the girls saw, that's not how it works we know."

"Okay so what would you like us to tell you if you're sharing the story with us?" Mary then said, relaxing as did her wife.

"Is this a turning point?" Beckett asked, not surprised her husband was nodding in agreement to her statement.

"She thought about what you'd said concerning someone being able to figure out if they were gay?" Skye said. When the two nodded she became contemplative before telling them, "I don't think so." She smiled a little at how surprised the two were and said, "It's not a light switch that you suddenly flick on by suggestion and realize that oh, you're suddenly gay; well not in every case. Remember Desiree?"

"Oh yeah," Mary said, laughing softly. She shook her head and told Castle and Beckett, "She was a friend and we introduced her to our friend Bobbi one night."

"To set them up?" Castle suggested, leaning next to her against the counter since he and Beckett were drinking their coffees.

"No we just wanted a night out with friends and they were available. Up until this point Desiree was straight and thought she was going to marry a man though she was 'picky,'" Skye continued the story making air quotes on the last word. "Wouldn't date men and if she was forced to there was some reason she'd make up to keep it to one date."

"We had a feeling she was gay but we don't throw that out there," Mary said. "She needed to see for herself."

"And Bobbi did that?" Castle asked.

"We left the table to dance; it was a club," Skye continued. "And when we got back they were attacking each other and Bobbi was pushing Desiree's hand underneath her skirt further than Desiree had placed it."

"When were they married?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"A year and half later," Mary answered. "So you know they dated for nine months and then were engaged."

"Nice story," Beckett said.

"They're in love," Skye said. "But if your daughter is… the same," she began to say before trailing off and glancing behind her, dropping the volume of her voice. "She might gradually discover that what she wants to be with is a woman. But there's no set time it took me a while, Mary slightly less and Desiree a whole lot longer."

"We wouldn't pressure her," Castle said.

"I've never heard of parents doing that," Mary said. "Of course my parents had no clue I was gay after I realized who I was. They accepted it though they were a little unsure of what they needed to do."

"We're proud of you both that you're trying to prepare yourself and making sure of what you might need to do," Skye said.

" _We actually had a feeling about this back when I adopted her_ ," Beckett said in Irish.

"Not because of what she'd gone through… exactly," Castle said, seeing behind the two that there was no one in the hall and deciding to speak in English. "Just the idea that she would spend more time with women and discover that it was what she was more comfortable with more than just friendships."

"That would happen," Skye said, Mary nodding in agreement with her. "I have to wonder though what she'll think when she learns you've discovered who she is before she does."

"But we're not sure she is," Beckett said swiftly. When she noticed the couple was looking at her she quickly told them, "We don't want to say until we know for sure. It's all maybe right now…"

"If you weren't so sure you wouldn't have spoken with us about this," Mary said, rinsing hers and her wife's mug in the sink. "You're surer than not."

"She's right," Skye said with a smile. "My dad had the feeling of who I was and though he was gay himself he tried everything he could to see what he needed to do if I came to the realization myself."

"That's about all you can do isn't it?" Castle asked. "We need to make sure our little girl is happy and… Too sappy?" he asked.

"You're very lucky," Skye commented to Beckett as she got of her chair.

"I realize," she said. "Goodnight you two. Thank you."

"Thank you," Mary told them. When Castle and Beckett looked confused she explained, "For getting my wife home to me. Night."

After saying goodnight to the two Castle turned to his wife and said, "She'll be happy."

"I know you'll do whatever you can to make sure of that Rick," Beckett said as he stepped up to her and then pulled her off the chair. "One of the many reasons I love you."

"Many?" Castle asked with a smile.

"Many," Beckett repeated before he closed the gap in between them and then kissed her deeply.

Holding onto his wife as tightly as she was him Castle tilted his head to the side before they were wildly dueling with each other. He suddenly stopped, breaking away from her and panting heavily before he said, "Sorry."

Beckett smiled slightly, feeling how swollen her lips were in doing that, and said, "You don't need to apologize but… I think we should go to bed."

"Are you tired?" Castle asked as he held out his hand to her.

Reaching to him and letting him lead her up the stairs Beckett told him, "Slightly but we're going to be traveling in a couple days and tomorrow we'll spend time with the girls."

"I guess we shouldn't fall asleep while we're with them," Castle said with a smile. He followed her to their daughters' rooms where they checked on them both to make sure they were alright before they ducked into their room together.

Beckett went to get her pajamas and when she'd headed to the end of the bed she set them next to her husband who was sitting on his side. "Okay?" she asked.

"Are we being weird talking about this? Are we assuming?" Castle said.

"No," Beckett said firmly. "We always say if, because we won't know until she says." She sat next to him and leaning against him slightly said, "What's bothering you?"  
"It's the thought of her growing up, being with someone," Castle replied. "Believe me; I had the same thought when Alexis was getting older too. But this feels different."

"Well in a way it is for you," Beckett said reasonably. "When you met the first person that Alexis dated it was a boy. Whenever Julia dates-"

"Years from now," Castle said jokingly.

"Not as many years as you're probably thinking," Beckett told him firmly. "What I was saying before is that if she dates a girl it's basically the same experience just a different gender of course."

"You know I tossed out my severed head and lab coat long ago," Castle said.

Giving him a look Beckett said, "You mean Alexis made you throw that out. And if you'd kept them they would have been long gone before we moved."

Smiling as he recalled how he'd insisted his then fiancée had been with him while he'd gone through his things to decide what to bring to the beach house for their move Castle wrapped his arm around her and said, "Which is why Julia and Eliza will be really happy you're here, you can calm me down." He held her close then and told her, "I want them both to be happy and whoever they might end up dating needs to make them happy if they don't want to see me scrounge up a prop knife."

"And that will be why they're happy you're here; except for the knife part," Beckett said, grasping the back of his head with her hand, gently scratching at his scalp. She kissed the side of his head and then stood saying, "Get dressed, it's cold in here."

"I should have turned on the fire," Castle commented.

"Get under the covers," Beckett said insistently.

With a nod, that was more of a reflex as his wife was pulling off her sweater at that moment, Castle forced himself to stand before grabbing his own pajamas, rushing back over to her before he began to unbutton his shirt.

Beckett smiled at him and said, "I'm looking forward more to the trip," as she pulled her pajama pants on.

"You don't need to remind me to stop me," Castle said. "I'm going to be waiting another four days so you have to let me have a little bit. Every once in a while."

Beckett sat down then on the end of the bed to watch him change, intending to begin something as soon as he was finished. But once he was she cried out as he was literally scooping her up into his arms before throwing her on the bed on top of the covers. She luckily recovered quickly as he came onto her and she laughed softly as he murmured, "I won't do anything more than this," before he kissed her and cut her off. She held onto him as tightly as she could, fighting against his tongue that was curling around her before they parted a bit afterward to breathe. "It's hard to resist," she commented, smiling at him.

"I know and I tried, I really did," Castle told her. "But you're… too much."

Cupping his face with her hands Beckett said, "Did you ever consider I find myself in the same predicament?"

"Of course look at me," Castle replied. He laughed when her right hand flashed down to slap his shoulder but she was gentle in that movement so it didn't hurt. He grabbed her hand and then proceeded to press his lips against her fingertips before saying, "But it's a good sign." He leaned down and kissed her, doing so sensuously that time to be a little calmer before he pulled back and told her, "You might need to prepare yourself on Saturday."

Smiling at that Beckett raised her head slightly and told him, "You don't think I've thought of that already?"

"If I lose control-" Castle started to say. He was cut off by his wife who was kissing him hungrily and he groaned before responding to her as deeply as he could until they were parting hurriedly to breathe.

Smiling Beckett whispered to her husband, "I'm hoping you will."

"Oh thank you," Castle said, breathing roughly.

"Better when you have permission?" Beckett asked with a soft laugh as he got off of her and then pulled her with him.

"It is," Castle said. "And I forgot we weren't ready yet."

"No but I was waiting for you to finish getting changed before I did something," Beckett told him.

"Like what?" Castle asked as he followed her to the bathroom.

"No clue," Beckett answered, smiling widely at her husband before they prepared for bed, brushing their teeth last.

After he'd dried his mouth Castle said, "I was standing so I would say you might have… stuck your hand down my pants?"

"In your dreams Rick," Beckett said, rolling her eyes though she was fighting a smile. She expected her husband to respond to that but she was finding herself crying out yet again as she was lifted up in his arms. "I find it amusing you didn't carry me this much during our honeymoon," she told him as he took her over to the bed and set her down next to it.

Castle was about to say something to that when his wife was slapping at his ass as he bent over the bed. "Do I have to worry about you now?"

"No now move because I'm freezing," Beckett told him before she climbed up under the covers. She waited for him to follow her and as soon as he had she was wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him. It wasn't as deep as some of their previous ones but no less enjoyable as they were soon parting and she was biting her lower lip. "Soon love," she murmured to him. "It'll be worth it."

"It always is," Castle said seriously to her. "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett replied. She shared a gentle kiss with him that time before they lay down together and once she was ensconced in his arms as well as the covers she told him, "You'll show me."

"I would show you now," Castle said with a wide smile. He kissed her yet again and ran his hand around her back as he knew that she enjoyed and then said, able to quickly tell she was growing more fatigued, "Goodnight love."

"Night," Beckett told him. They kissed one last time and feeling her husband settle against her she closed her eyes, nodding off to the sensation of him holding her close against him and keeping her warm through the rest of the night as she dreamt vividly of him.


	18. As The Ocean Is Wide

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Great to get some feedback for the last chapter as well so want to get to my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (Happy to read you like the natural side of Skye and Mary. And it made me laugh a bit to see your comment about them being PIs though they could, never know. And it was great that you thought Julia was asking good questions in the chapter. And so pleased you like that Castle and Beckett are good with each other) and vetgirlmx (Really glad seeing first off that you thought the chapter was really nice. And it was great to read your reaction to Skye and Mary dancing during the class. I wasn't too surprised that you thought it was cute that Eliza got to dance with the class or that you would have liked to have seen the video, me too actually, lol. And of course I was very happy to see you thought the talk about Julia was very interesting. And yeah, that would be a big help to them talking to people who know. You're right, they have an idea of who Julia is before her but I figure because it's them they'd notice that well. Great of course to see you'd like to see what happens next and now you can do so!). Thanks so much for your reviews, loved reading them and of course appreciate the time taken to write them and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Soft Touch_ by George Harrison, from his eponymous album.

As The Ocean Is Wide

Closing the door Castle turned around and nearly dropped the drink tray that he was holding when he saw his father in law was at the end of the stairs. "Jim," he said, breathing out. "You scared me."

"I just came down," Beckett's father replied. He took the second drink tray that Castle was holding and said, "Do you have everything for breakfast?"

"I had to get it," Castle said with a nod. "Since it's empty here." He followed Jim over to the kitchen where he set down the tray he held before putting the bag of bagels next to it.

"Since we're the only ones up I'll go back and grab my suitcase," Jim said before he left and went back up the stairs.

Once his father in law was gone Castle went over to his and Beckett's room where he closed the door behind him and looked to his left to see his wife walking out of the bathroom. "Morning," he told her, waiting for her to walk up to him since she was dressed.

As soon as she had reached him Beckett was meeting his lips for a kiss which they kept very careful and gentle before parting. "Morning love," she told him. "No problem getting breakfast?"

"So you saw my note," Castle replied instead of answered.

Brushing her lips to his Beckett told him, "I did, you didn't need to but I appreciate it."

"Then no I didn't have any problems," Castle said. He looked at his watch as she was holding him by the other hand and pulling him into the living room and told her, "They'll be getting up soon."

"Your mother will be fine," Beckett said. She grabbed her coffee and waited for her husband to get a plate for them to share before putting two bagels on it. They sat at the table next to the window and after she'd taken a sip she then kissed his cheek before he turned to her and they shared another. "My dad will be there soon."

"I know but I feel bad he's not going to be there to see them before school," Castle explained. "Though I realize he will be there to see them in the morning. He'll be getting them up and ready tomorrow," he said with a slight smile.

"You miss them already?" Beckett asked.

"Not so much I want to cancel the trip and go home but yes," Castle replied. "So do you," he said as he studied her.

Beckett didn't reply to that, instead leaned in towards her husband before they were gently, tenderly kissing one another. They parted for a moment before kissing a second time and finally parting. "Hopefully they'll be up soon," she said after they'd eaten for a while.

"We are, we remember we have the flight," Skye said, coming down the stairs behind them then. She smiled when Castle and Beckett looked at her and her wife before telling them, "We were finishing up packing."

"All of us," Mary said descending then from the top of the stairs.

"Morning Dad," Beckett said, getting down from the chair with her husband. They went over to the table next to the kitchen and after they were all eating she said, "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, I'll have to thank Alexis for letting me use her room for last night," Jim said. He then turned to the women and said, "I would have allowed you to stay at my apartment but we're leaving all together for the airport so this was better."

"Kate told us," Mary said with a nod. "But nice of you to offer."

"What time will it be when you reach Tahiti?" Jim asked after they'd eaten for a while.

Finishing off his coffee at the same time as his wife Castle said, "Almost nine, so we're getting there a little later than we usually do. We'll have to go to the stall tomorrow."

"Stall?" Jim asked.

"There's a fruit stall on the way to the home we stay at," Beckett explained. "We buy a lot there and have that for breakfast and with lunch and dinner."

"Sounds great," Skye commented. "I can imagine you get some very exotic fruits." She smiled when Beckett nodded and then looked at the watch she was wearing. "I suppose we should head out."

No one argued that and they got up to clean everything from breakfast before getting their suitcases and leaving to head to the parking for the building where the car Castle and Beckett had brought was ready to take them to JFK.

While her husband was driving through the city streets Beckett couldn't help remembering the night before which had been a mix of her birthday celebration and their goodbyes before they'd left their girls with Martha for the city.

* * *

 _"Blow out the candles Mommy!" Eliza said excitedly to her mother._

 _"Hold on," Beckett said, kissing her cheek. She then closed her eyes so her daughters would know that she was making a wish but before she opened them she then felt Eliza kissing her cheek and she smiled. At that point she looked back down at the cake and hurriedly blew out the candles, kissing both her daughters' cheeks as they applauded for her._

 _"Do you really have to leave so soon?" Julia was asking while Castle was cutting out slices of the cake for them._

 _"We do," Beckett replied. "It takes a little time to get to the city and we'll need to sleep early since we're getting up early tomorrow."_

 _"Do you want us to call you when we get there?" Castle asked, sitting down to his slice of cake._

 _"No that's okay," Julia said. "Since you said you have to go to bed."_

 _"Do you want to go back to your chair?" Beckett asked Eliza. She wasn't surprised when the toddler shook her head no since both girls tended to stay close to her and Castle before they went on trips. She kissed her youngest's cheek and then went back to her slice of cake while Julia leaned against Castle as she stood next to him._

 _"What will you get Mommy?" Eliza asked._

 _"You mean on my birthday?" Beckett asked. When both her daughters nodded she smiled and said, "I don't know and I won't know for a while."_

 _"When you get back," Skye said, since she and Mary were there as well._

 _"No they want her to open them on Thanksgiving, before we play games," Castle answered._

 _"So we'll celebrate two things at once," Martha said._

 _"Either that or our daughters didn't get your gifts yet," Castle commented._

 _"They don't need to get me anything," Beckett said with a smile, looking at the girls._

 _"Yes we do," Eliza said very simply and in a matter of fact tone of voice._

 _Laughing with the others Martha said, "I think that settles it Kate."_

 _"I guess," Beckett replied, hugging Eliza close and then Julia when she had come over to her._

 _"Are you going to pack anything else?" she asked._

 _"A few last minute things," Beckett replied. "You can come to our room with us."_

 _Nodding together the girls went back to their cake Eliza trying to be as neat as possible so her mother wouldn't have to leave her with Martha to clean up. After her mother had wiped her mouth clean of frosting she was wrapping her arms around Beckett's neck while they were going over to the stairs._

 _Sitting with her sister on the bed Julia peered over at their parents' suitcase and said, "Funny that you're taking all your summer clothes."_

 _"They're not all my summer clothes," Beckett replied, smiling at the two as she set down her sarong on the top and then closed the suitcase. "But I know; we'll only be bundled up leaving and coming back."_

 _"It'll be nice," Castle commented. "Are you ready love?" he asked._

 _"We are," Beckett said when she saw that the carryon that they were sharing and he had been finishing packing was closed and ready to go. She helped Julia down while Castle grabbed their youngest and together they headed down to the foyer where Skye and Mary were getting their jackets they'd used during their visit. After they had hugged the two women she then said "Okay you can read a little with your gram," to her daughters. "But when she says it's time to go to bed, it's time to go to bed."_

 _"We will," the girls said at the same time._

 _"Have fun with your grandparents," Beckett said, taking them both by the hand to lead them over to the bench at the entry. "And listen to them but have fun too okay?"_

 _"We will," the girls said again. They burst into giggles when their mother gave them one of her gentler looks and then hugged her together at the same time tightly._

 _"I love you so much Julia, Eliza," Beckett whispered to them lovingly. "We'll call around…" she started to say before looking at Castle._

 _"At one," he was quick to say. "So seven your time."_

 _"We'll be waiting for you," Martha said, smiling as her granddaughters were both rapidly nodding._

 _"We'll talk to you then," Beckett said._

 _"I love you Mommy," Julia said first. "Have fun with Daddy okay?"_

 _"I will," Beckett assured her, kissing her cheek gently._

 _"I love you too Mommy," Eliza then said. "Can I get a turtle please?"_

 _"I don't think we can bring an animal," Castle said, watching his wife share a kiss with their daughters. "It should stay home where it's happy but we can see what we can get you two. One thing though."_

 _"That is why I said a turtle," Eliza said firmly, nodding her head._

 _"Okay," Castle said with a slight laugh. He sat down where Beckett had been and hugged the girls tightly once they'd come to him. "I love you both and like your mom said have a great time but make sure you behave for your grandparents."_

 _"We will," the girls said._

 _"Oh not again you two," Castle said with a mock groan of frustration. He smiled as the girls laughed at that before they hugged him tightly and he shared a kiss with them both._

 _"I love you Daddy, I hope you'll make Mommy's birthday a good one," Julia said._

 _"Me too!" Eliza cried. "And I love you Daddy."_

 _"I'll try my best," Castle replied, kissing them both on the temple before he stood. "Mother," he said, kissing her cheek. "Have fun."_

 _"I plan to kiddo, now go," Martha told her son. "Have fun with your wife and bring something for them so they'll have a souvenir."_

 _"We will," Beckett said. She waved to the two and then followed her husband and Skye and Mary into the garage as they heard the girls calling goodbye to them. When they were in the loaded car she breathed out heavily and said, "It never gets easier."_

 _"It doesn't," Skye said from the back seat. "We've been out on trips and it's always hard to leave your kids. But your girls are like ours."_

 _"They don't mind you going?" Castle asked._

 _"They seem to understand we need a trip together," Mary said thoughtfully. "Which is odd…"_

 _"For our daughters it's the fact they don't want us to fall out of love," Beckett said. "As you heard them say last night."_

 _"Yeah I think that's why Marie and Kath do the same," Skye said._

 _"They don't say that outright?" Castle asked. When the women shook their heads he said, "That's weird, you're gone a lot Skye."_

 _"They see how we kiss when she gets home," Mary said wryly, looking at her wife._

 _Beckett smiled to see the slight blush on Skye cheeks and that somehow trigged her memory of something she had wanted to ask after Castle had told her what the woman had said in the woods on Tuesday. "Were you armed when we were outside the center?" she asked, turning to look at her friend._

 _"Indeed," Skye said. "It's a knife my father used to carry on him for flights; just in case."_

 _"And how are you taking that now?" Castle asked._

 _"It's in my luggage," Skye said. "They know me," she said simply. "And I freely admit to having the knife."_

 _"Oh… that's why you were speaking to that TSA guy before the Russian pilot," Castle said. "When we went to DC."_

 _"You have a good memory," Skye replied with a smile. "And that was the reason."_

 _"You have a lot of clout," Beckett said._

 _"Pertaining to aviation, yes," Skye said. "Which includes your flights so I hope you'll enjoy the one to Papeete."_

 _"We definitely will," Castle assured her, his wife saying the same as he drove them down the highway into the city._

* * *

Hugging her father as tightly as she could Beckett said, "Tell them we love them when you see Julia and Eliza."

"I know Katie and I had planned on that already," Jim told his daughter with a smile before they let go of each other. "Have a great trip."

"You too," Beckett said. "Text me when you get there."

"I will," Jim replied, nodding his head. "Skye, Mary it was great to see you both again," he told the women as he turned to them, shaking their hands firmly. "I hope we'll meet soon."

"Likely during the summer when these two marry again," Skye said. "In Ireland."

Nodding Jim then turned to his son in law and said, "Safe trip Richard," as he shook his hand firmly.

"Definitely," Castle said, as that was the man's code for him to take care of Beckett during the trip. "The same for you."

"Bye Dad," Beckett said, waving to him before she grabbed the carryon and followed the McDouglases with Castle next to her. When they got to the doors she glanced back and saw that he'd started on around the airport to leave and she turned to her husband with a smile.

"I know it felt like it was going to take much longer to get here," Castle said.

"The drive or just this day in general?" Mary asked as they walked to the Air Tahiti Nui desks.

"This day," Beckett answered.

"We need to take a trip like they are _grá_ ," Skye told her wife. "The excitement is infectious."

"It is," Mary said with a laugh, slightly shaking her head.

Since it was so early there was only one person in front of the group at the desks so they were soon getting their luggage set and going over to the security check points to the gates. There they took a little longer than normal as Skye had to tell about her knife and she motioned for the others to go ahead which they did so.

"That doesn't worry you?" Castle asked Mary as they made their way over to the gate their flight would be at.

"It did at first when I began to travel with her," Mary replied. "But I don't mind the fact that she has that should she need it."

"Does she still get hot chocolate?" Castle asked.

"I was about to go get some right now," Mary said.

"Go," Beckett told them with a smile. "I'll wait for Skye here." She was left alone with the three carryon suitcases and she glanced back towards the metal detectors, waiting to see Skye.

"See? Everything's been cleared up," the investigator told her as she sat next to her. "I was asked again by the way."

"Asked what- oh," Beckett said, a little confused at first before she realized what the woman was talking about.

"I'm not sure I understand what it is about us that makes people think we're related in any way," Skye commented, looking at the empty jetway in front of them. "You would think my one green eye would throw them off."

"It could have skipped me," Beckett said in amusement. "And our birthdays are close."

"That they are," Skye said, since hers was two weeks exactly after Beckett's. "Could be twins."

"Who? You two?" Mary asked her wife as she handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Again?" Castle said, giving his wife a cup of coffee.

"I was asked before I was allowed to join you here," Skye told them. She smiled when Mary snorted and said, "I'm going to take pictures, anyone care to join in?"

"Go _grá_ ," Mary told her.

"I'll come with you," Beckett said then. "I know how to take pictures one handed."

"Great let's go," Skye said. She and Beckett then began to walk along the windows, looking at the next plane and while they were taking pictures she said, "It's a bit of a shame we won't see each other outside of investigative circumstances until Japan."

"I thought the same," Beckett said seriously. "This trip was supposed to be fun for you two."

"And outside the case it was," Skye assured her. "Yesterday was very nice."

"It was," Beckett said, remembering how they'd gone out for a ride together in the morning after the girls were in school; their spouses riding behind them until they'd allowed the two to catch up. "How was your time while we rode with our girls?" she then asked.

Skye, taking a shot then, coughed slightly and then said, "It was… very nice."

" _Is it that different_?" Beckett suddenly said in Russian. She realized what she'd said and was quick to say; in the same language, " _Never_ -"

Knowing that her friend had been wondering about her intimate relation with her wife when she'd asked that Skye interrupted her to say, " _I haven't had experience with a man, so I couldn't really answer_."

"Sorry," Beckett told her. "You wonder about that."

"I know," Skye said with a smile.

"You've gotten that question before?" Beckett asked. At the woman's nod she then said, to change the subject, "What are you going to do with your medals?"

"I haven't thought about it," Skye said honestly. "Would need to see when we go home." She threw away her cup with Beckett's and then said, "Should head back."

"Go ahead I'll keep walking around," Beckett told her.

Skye nodded and then went back to her wife as her friend went into the bookstore where they'd seen Castle inside looking at some books.

"Hey love," he said, glancing up at her when he felt someone was near them. "We ended up being a little late."

"Security took some time," Beckett said. "Are you going to pick up something?"

"No I have a puzzle book-" Castle started to say.

"Gifted to you by our daughters," Beckett interrupted him to say with a smile.

"True," Castle replied with a slight smile. "But I have that for the flight to LA and to Tahiti we'll be asleep."

Nodding to that Beckett took his hand before they left the bookstore to go to Skye and Mary who were standing up and looking at their plane. She quickly took a picture with her phone and then her camera, sending the one on her phone to Martha before she said as they sat down, "I wish they had come sooner."

"I know," Castle said, since the girls wouldn't be able to see the picture until after school. "But they will see it. We should get them something from the airport in Papeete."

"They had models, the kind you have and some stuffed models," Beckett told the two women.

"Eliza would like the stuffed one," Skye said. Leaning back in her chair as people began to disembark at the door to the jetway she told the others, "Time to wait since they need to clean up."

"Eager to get home," Castle stated instead of asking since he knew the answer to that already.

"You'll be the same when you leave," Skye pointed out to them.

"A little mean to talk about their trip ending already when they haven't even gotten there yet Skye," Mary told her wife.

"She's right though," Beckett said, smiling at the two. After that the conversation seemed to end and they relaxed as they waited for first class to be called to board. It felt as if it'd happened quicker than she thought and she was soon walking with Castle; hand in hand; through the jetway with the McDouglases behind them.

While Castle and Beckett were sitting in their seats in the row ahead of herself and her wife Skye closed the overhead compartment when she heard her name being called. "Jean-Luc, _ça va_?" she said to the pilot as he was stepping out of the flight deck.

" _Bien, et toi_? Mary?" the man asked with a heavy accent.

"We're good," the investigator's wife told him as Skye and the pilot shook hands. "How's your family."

"Good, I'm flying 'ome after our stop in LA," the pilot told them.

"Oh then we should introduce you to who'll be in first class with you on that flight too," Skye said, turning to Castle and Beckett as they stood. "This is Richard Castle and Kate Beckett."

"You are going to Tahiti?" the pilot asked.

"We are, just a short vacation but we've been before," Beckett said first.

"We love it," Castle added.

"I do not blame you for thinking that," the pilot replied with a smile. "I must go back to finish preparing the plane, I 'ope you will enjoy your flight."

"We will," the four said at the same time.

"So now we're all doing that?" Castle asked teasingly.

"Sit down Rick," Beckett said with a laugh. As she was sitting next to the window she suddenly felt her phone vibrate and looking at the text she had received she saw it was her father. "He got there alright," she told Castle as she knew that he was looking at her phone.

"Sending him the picture of the plane?" he then asked his wife as she was touching the screen repeatedly.

"Yes," Beckett said before she turned off the phone and then set it back into her pocket. She smiled at her husband and reached over, squeezing his hand gently before she looked on as he flipped through the SkyMall magazine in front of his chair.

It seemed, at least to him, that they were soon backing up from the gate and Castle held Beckett's hand tightly when they began to taxi down the runway. He wanted to look back at Skye to see her reaction but when they had left the ground he heard her saying in Irish, " _Fantastic_ ," and had his answer to that. "So we're set," he told his wife.

Laughing softly Beckett pulled him to her and they shared a brief kiss before she told him, "Get your puzzle book; maybe we can get started on one before we get breakfast."

In response to that all Castle did was nod his head before he was leaning over the best he could with the angle they were at, taking the book and pen from the pouch in front of him. Sitting back against his seat he opened the puzzle book to the first page and leaned it towards his wife so she could read the clues of the crossword puzzle that was there with him and they began to fill it out together until their meal arrived.

* * *

"How're you guys doing?" Skye said after they had disembarked and found themselves in the Bradley Terminal.

"Great which is weird, you figure we should be exhausted as it's four back at home," Castle said, looking at his watch which was still set to New York time.

"I told you a nap would help," Mary said.

"Yes and remember sleep as soon as you have dinner," Skye then said. "And try to stay asleep until you land."

"And then go to bed at a normal time… maybe eleven or twelve," Mary said. "We did this when we went to Japan together."

"Good idea," Castle replied with a nod. "So… lunch?"

"I know I'm absolutely famished," Skye said with a responding nod. "Come on, I know a great place that has amazing sandwiches like they have in Philly." She and Mary led the way; since her wife had been to the place before as well; and after letting Castle and Beckett study the menu she asked them, "What do you think?"

"It looks good," Beckett said, unable to help her mouth watering at the smell of the chicken that was on the grill in front of them at that moment. Breakfast felt like a distant memory; though it had been a great meal for airplane food; and she followed her husband to order.

When they were gathered together at a high table Castle said, "I'm surprised you two didn't want to run home." When the two started to protest he told them, "I know, they're still in school but you'd be at home."

"You board at three," Skye said. She checked her watch and told them, "That's in a little less than two hours. We'll stay until two with you if you don't want us to just bugger off and then go so we'll go home the same time as our girls and Dad do."

"Love is your phone back on?" Castle asked his wife suddenly.

"No and we don't mind you staying," Beckett said, reaching for her phone as her husband had done the same next to her.

"Yeah no buggering off," Castle added. "Think we should call them?"

"After," Beckett answered as they'd both received a text from Martha; though obviously dictated by the girls.

"What did they send?" Mary asked. "If that's not too presumptuous of me to ask."

" _We saw the pretty plane, we want to see you if we can_ ," Beckett read to them. She looked at Castle and said, "We need to talk now to them and say goodnight."

"Oh god, you're right," Castle said with a nod. "I completely forgot, it'll almost be almost three in the morning tomorrow there when we land in Tahiti tonight." He was going to ask Beckett if she wanted him to text them but saw that she was doing so at that moment.

"They'll be waiting to speak to us," Beckett told him when she got a return message from Martha. "And that the girls love us and hope we had a good time on the pretty plane."

Castle chuckled and said, "We're lucky love," squeezing her hand gently.

"I know," Beckett replied, squeezing back before they turned their attention back to their meal and the McDouglases, asking them about their Thanksgiving plans as they continued to eat.

After finishing Skye and Mary led the two to some shops that were in the terminal as well and they went shopping with them until an alarm the investigator set on her phone started to ring.

"I'm afraid we've got to go," Skye said.

"Not bugger off," Beckett told her teasingly as they'd been standing together at some travel books in the bookstore they'd come to last.

With a slight laugh Skye nodded and said, "None of that then." She walked with her friend to their spouses and when they went to the escalator to leave the terminal she said, "Thank you for allowing us to stay with you and we'll be in touch. _Until_ Japan?"

"Until Japan," Castle and Beckett said at the same time as he shook the women's hands first.

Hugging Mary with one arm Beckett told her, "It was great to see you again."

"It was, I do love your home," the investigator's wife told her before letting her go. She shared a smile with Castle, watching as their wives embraced each other tightly.

" _It was nice_ ," Skye was saying in Russian.

" _I agree and you'll be there at_ JFK _before we head east_ ," Beckett replied, speaking the same language as they let go of each other.

"Yes but we'll talk via e-mail," Skye said. "I'll want to hear about this trip."

"I'll send you some pictures too," Beckett assured her. She watched with her husband as the two then left, waving as they turned back when they were on the escalator and heading down. "So…" she said, turning to him.

"We should hurry," Castle replied, looking around to see where there was a more secluded spot. He soon found it and rushed over there with her in hand and they sat down together before he texted his mother.

"Hi Mommy, Daddy!" the girls said when they had appeared on the screen of their father's phone.

"Hey you two," Beckett said, smiling at them as they were waving. "We have to talk to you now because you'll be asleep when we get off the next flight."

"Oh, kay," Eliza said. "What do I say?"

"Tell us about your day," Castle urged her.

With a wide smile Eliza proceeded to do just that and eagerly related the hide and seek game she and Julia had played with Martha last. "Jules can say the rest," she declared.

"So you had fun at school," Beckett said, smiling still.

"Yeah and I said my mommy and daddy are going swimming," Eliza told them.

Chuckling as Beckett laughed softly next to him Castle said, "You're right, we will."

"Good," Eliza said. "Now you say Jules," she told her sister next to her.

Unable to help laughing at the way her sister said that so forcefully Julia then began to tell their parents about her own day, going past playing hide and seek towards the end. "And then I did my homework just now before you called and I did it all," she said reassuringly.

"She did," Martha added behind the two. "Just a little treat for our first day here."

"Where's my dad?" Beckett suddenly said.

"Here Katie," Jim replied. "I was just washing up from dinner, sorry."

"Grandpapa wanted to finish too," Eliza said.

"I understand," Beckett said. "How are they?"

"Happy," Jim said simply and a little firmly as he knew what his daughter wasn't asking. "We're having fun with them."

"That's definitely good to hear," Castle said, squeezing his wife's side gently with his hand as she looked at him.

"What about you?" Eliza asked.

"There's not really much we can tell you," Castle answered first. "We sat on the plane for a little over six hours, then went to lunch with Skye and Mary before they left to go home and then we sat where we are to talk to you."

"Can we see a plane?" Julia asked, not surprised when her sister almost immediately piped up and asked the same question.

"Hold on," Beckett said as her husband handed her the phone. She stood and while he followed her with the suitcases she went to the gate they were closest to and then pressed the button to rotate the point of view on the phone.

"Ooh! It's Eva Air!" Julia exclaimed.

"Green, green, green," Eliza said, smiling when her parents and grandparents laughed slightly at that. "Pretty Mommy, Daddy."

"I know, it is," Castle said. "And it's a big plane."

"Which one is it?" Julia asked.

"The 777," Castle replied.

"I like it," Eliza said firmly.

"It's really nice," Beckett said. She then heard an announcement that included the number of their gate and with a sigh told the girls as she was looking at their father, "I think we need to get going."

"We'll talk to you tomorrow, around this time," Castle said as he could hear them groaning slightly in disappointment.

"Are you sure?" Julia asked.

"We are, we wouldn't want to miss hearing how your Friday goes," Castle said. "So goodnight Julia, Eliza, love you."

"Love you Daddy," the girls said at the same time then.

"And I love you two, goodnight," Beckett then said.

"Night Mommy, we love you," the girls said, almost in unison that time.

"Bye Mother, Jim, we'll see you tomorrow," Castle said to Martha and his father in law.

"Have a safe flight," Martha said first, waving to him.

"Goodnight Rick," Jim said with a slight nod.

"Bye Dad, Martha," Beckett said.

When his mother and father in law had said goodbye to her Castle hung up their connection before he and Beckett hurried to their gate which was still boarding first class. They were soon at their seats, nodding to the pilot as it was Jean-Luc as he'd said. "Okay," he told his wife. "We won't be getting dinner for two and a half hours."

"Get the puzzle book," Beckett said with a smile, nodding to the pouch in front of him. "I want to finish that flower puzzle."

"Right," Castle replied, grabbing it. He and Beckett worked on it together until they were pushing off from the gate and he said, "We're the only two up here in business."

Since she had managed to see the same before the pilot had come over the loudspeaker to give his announcement Beckett said, "The flight attendants will be happy about that."

Castle nodded in agreement and then took his wife's hand before they took off, running his thumb gently back and forth in between her thumb and index finger before they were off the ground. Once they had leveled off; watching the end of the airport turn into the ocean out the window with her; he tugged on her hand slightly until she had turned to him and they were leaning over at the same time.

Beckett was pleased with the kiss, deeper than they'd shared since they'd gone to bed the night before, and she was suddenly really happy at the fact that they were alone in their section of the plane. When they'd finally parted she told her husband, "I love you," searching his eyes.

Raising her hand up to his lips Castle kissed the back of it before brushing his fingers against her knuckles. "I adore you," he told her seriously.

Smiling Beckett said, "What about that puzzle?"

Nodding once Castle grabbed it where it was sitting on his lap and something fell out from the middle of the book.

"An envelope?" Beckett asked him, watching him turn it over in his hands.

" _To Mommy and Daddy_ ," Castle said, reading the front. He nodded and said, "Julia's handwriting is getting better."

"Open it," Beckett said, before he was handing it to her.

"Your name is first," Castle explained.

Beckett smirked slightly and then did as she'd told him, pulling out a folded piece of paper with a picture drawn on it and a message on the back. "I believe that's us," she said as they studied Julia's attempt to draw them.

"And horses," Castle added, since there were black lines leading to stick horses in their hands. "What does it say on the back?"

" _Have a great trip and enjoy the beach and flowers_ ," Beckett said.

"Eliza can make some amazing flowers," Castle commented as they knew then what the scribbles of bright colors were on the front of the picture.

"She can," Beckett said with a smile. "Again, we're lucky."

Castle nodded in agreement with that before he leaned over at that point; kissing his wife gently on the lips before he said, "Back to the puzzle."

After she had put the picture back in its envelope Beckett tucked it in her bag under the chair ahead of her and said, "Back to it."

While they were filling out the puzzle Castle and Beckett were served drinks and decided to have a small glass of wine, toasting their trip out loud while inwardly they were toasting to the fact they were that much nearer to her birthday. When they were eating the first course of their dinner they were quiet, studying the view of the ocean outside their window.

"It's strange," Castle began.

"What is?" Beckett asked, turning to him.

"Just the fact that there is no land… not for a while," Castle told her.

"Unsettling," Beckett provided. When her husband nodded she leaned over and kissed his cheek before saying, "You've never been bothered being on a plane before."

"I'm still not just waxing philosophical I guess," Castle replied. He chuckled when his wife rolled her eyes but knew she wasn't really annoyed as they shared another kiss. They had been doing that steadily through the flight up until that point and he said, " _We're taking chances_."

Smiling at his Irish Beckett nodded before they were distracted by the flight attendant taking their trays before they were given the next course. " _We need that_ ," she told him when they were alone. She raised her glass of ginger ale and they shared another toast after they yet again kissed and then turned their attention back to their food as they started on the main course of the meal.

When they had finished Castle watched his wife prepare her seat, laying it back and covering herself with the blanket before he leaned over to her.

" _They're nearby_ ," Beckett said as two of the flight attendants were at the front of the plane, serving the pilot or co-pilot their meal.

"I don't care," Castle said simply. He kissed her then before she could say anything to that and their lips came together firmly before he gently ran his tongue across the line where her lips were pressed. As soon as she parted them to him he tried not to plunge his tongue into her mouth before he curled around her tongue. He couldn't stay in the position he was though for long and soon had to carefully pull away. Sighing he said, "I guess I'll see you in Papeete love."

"You will," Beckett said, leaning up enough so they could kiss quickly. She lay back down, watching her husband as he prepared his seat and once he was lying on his side facing her she murmured, "Goodnight love."

"Night Kate," Castle said, reaching over and running his fingers gently through her hair. He kept doing that until she was asleep and reluctantly stopped so he could do the same. He was concerned that he was going to take a little longer to fall asleep but soon found himself relaxing, not sure when he'd fallen asleep only knowing that he had as he fell into his dreams hard.


	19. As The Ocean Is Wide (Part 2)

Beckett turned to look from the window and over to her husband as she heard him groaning slightly while he shifted on his seat. "Morning," she said to him with a smile as he opened his eyes and looked to her.

"Hey are we nearly there… I hope," Castle said as he sat up and fixed his seat.

"About twenty minutes away," Beckett told him. She took his kiss when he leaned over to her and said, "How'd you sleep?"

"Nicely all things considered," Castle said, glancing at his legs. "And you?"

"Very well," Beckett replied. "Are you going to be able to sleep?"

"We can take a walk on the beach," Castle said. "Before we go to bed."

"I know," Beckett replied. "But we don't need to go to bed too early."

"Good point," Castle replied. He was taking her hand and gently entwining their fingers before she squeezed him back. They watched the view out of the window together until the flight attendant came over to let them know they were going to land. He was relieved when they had finally touched the ground and waited slightly impatiently until they were at their gate.

Inside the airport Castle and Beckett grabbed their one suitcase and were soon heading to get their rental car. Since they'd changed near LA they were both prepared for the warmth outside, even with night having long since fallen. Once they were on the way they talked about texting their family to let them know they'd arrived and had a slight disagreement about that.

"I can easily send it tomorrow morning Rick," Beckett said. "That timed sending isn't the most reliable."

"I just want them to know that we're okay," Castle said.

"I realize that but I promise you I'll send something as soon as I get up," Beckett said, squeezing his arm gently since he was driving.

Going down the coast they were soon turning off onto a street that led to a tiny piece of land that jutted out into the ocean. There were four homes there with the fifth directly on the end of the land and after he'd parked the car Castle was following his wife into the house.

"You're sure we're the only ones here?" Beckett asked him with a smile as he turned on the lights next to the door.

"I'm sure," Castle replied. "Still hasn't changed," he said as they looked at the family room and kitchen that comprised the biggest section of the home.

"It hasn't been that long since we were here," Beckett replied, though she was smiling at him as she said that. She led the way to the bedroom where the large four poster bed was with its gauzy curtains draped over it. "Hurry, I want to walk before we have to sleep again," she told her husband since he still had their suitcase.

Helping her get their clothes out; which didn't take long as they hadn't brought all that much; Castle commented, "You don't want to head too far do you?"

"No, just enough," Beckett said. She smiled into the closet, since she was hanging her trousers for the trip back to LA on Monday, as she knew her husband understood already what she meant by that. As soon as he had unpacked everything she was pulling him by the hand so they could go out. They had to walk around two of the houses on one side but made it to the beach, taking off her shoes the second she had touched down on the sand.

Taking his wife's hand again Castle walked with her to where the waves were breaking and they walked away from the homes before saying, "I really wish we could take a picture."

"I've thought the same," Beckett said with a smile, looking up at the stars as well. "But when we're in Japan or Ireland we'll have a chance to take the girls somewhere where the sky is visible."

"True," Castle said as he knew she was right. "So… what is the plan for tomorrow besides swimming and the fruit stall. By the way," he hurried to add before she could speak. "Did you see it?"

"I did," Beckett replied with a slight smile. "We'll go as soon as possible tomorrow morning."

"There's some food," Castle told her. "And coffee."

"Always important," Beckett said, still smiling at him.

Castle let go of her then but was soon wrapping his arm around her waist before he told her, "What I would love to do is snorkel."

"That was my plan too," Beckett replied with a smile. "What else?"

"What about walking around in there?" Castle asked, gesturing to the foliage that was to their left.

Beckett thought about that for a moment before she nodded and said, "I'll bring my camera. I also think we should try out that hammock."

"Sure," Castle said quickly as they'd both noticed a hammock strung up by the stairs, which hadn't been there before. "But you know-"

"We need to be careful," Beckett said at the same time as her husband. "I know Rick and I will be but what about you?" She was startled when he suddenly stopped her and turned her to him before his lips were crushing hers. She moaned softly before holding onto him tighter than she had been before as their tongues met and hungrily began to duel.

His hands pressing to the small of his wife's back Castle soon raised his right hand to run along the back of her head before they needed to breathe. He wasn't surprised when Beckett stayed close to him and murmured to her, "You'll need to expect this tomorrow."

"I know," Beckett replied. She looked into his eyes and then grabbed him hard, nearly yanking him down to her before their lips were together again. Her own were throbbing and she had a feeling that he was likely going through the same as they tilted their heads back and forth wildly. She literally tore herself away from him and breathed out, "You will need to too."

" _I love you_ ," Castle said suddenly, holding her as tightly as he could to him. Kissing the side of her head he then asked her, "How far?"

Smiling at the hopeful town of his voice in his question Beckett then said, " _I love you too_. And I don't know… I don't think we can."

Breathing out heavily Castle said, "I don't think so either. I wanted to try and push you."

"That never works," Beckett said, smiling up at him.

"No… okay fine, I want to take you and screw you until you're screaming," Castle said with a sigh.

"You will because I want that too," Beckett promised him. She kissed him tenderly and then said, "Come on, let's get some rest for tomorrow," taking him by the hand and leading him back to the house.

When they were in the bedroom and he was dressed Castle looked over at the door to the bathroom and said to his wife as she came out, "It's warm."

"You don't need to explain your choice of sleepwear," Beckett replied, seeing he was only wearing his black shorts. "And you're right, it is warm."

Unable to help studying his wife as she walked around the bed Castle shuddered and said, "You're an amazing woman love."

Beckett checked her phone quickly before setting it down and turning to him said, "And why is that?" When he didn't answer she smirked and said, "I think I know the answer to that already."

"Those are pretty stunning," Castle told her seriously.

"My shorts or my legs?" Beckett asked as he was looking at both of them.

"The latter," Castle said, finally turning his attention up to her. He watched her climb onto the bed before he chanced another glance to those same legs. "Can I…?" he started to ask.

"No, come on we need to get some sleep," Beckett told him. But instead of lying down as she could have then she instead kissed him tenderly on the lips. A second after she had done so he was pulling her onto his lap and they were embroiled in yet another kiss before they finally stopped. They parted to breathe but it didn't last long before they were together again. After that time she pulled away from him and laid down, pleased when he joined her and she lay on her side, feeling him pressed against her back.

"Goodnight Kate," Castle told her though he was struggling a bit with his arousal.

"Hmm, night Rick," Beckett said, closing her eyes as she moved back a bit more against her husband. She was soon asleep, aware of his arms around her tightly until she was beginning to dream.

* * *

Turning over onto his stomach Castle realized that he could do so and a second after that comprehended that he'd been dreaming about being on the plane still. He also realized that he wasn't dreaming about the smell of coffee and he turned back over so he could sit up, running his hand through his hair before he felt awake enough to get up. Throwing on the shirt he'd been planning to wear the night before he walked out into the family room and said, "Morning love."

"Morning Rick," Beckett said, leaning against the counter as she looked at him. She smiled as he yawned widely and said, "So you slept well."

"That bed is almost as nice as ours," Castle said. "But I need some coffee."

"I would think that's all you need but you did tell him to bring us some _po'e_ ," Beckett told him as she had already brought out the fruit pudding from the small fridge.

"We had to eat something before the fruit," Castle said with a smile. He watched her pour out the finished coffee into their cups and after they'd tapped the small mugs together he leaned over and kissed her. "I'm tempted," he began after they'd parted since it was a short kiss. "To count and see how many I can fit in today."

Beckett shook her head as she was taking a sip of her coffee, mainly to hide her smile, and she then said, "You'd be wasting your time; and mine."

"You want me around the whole day?" Castle asked.

"Why not," Beckett stated instead of asked as they turned their attention to the pudding. She fed her husband the first spoonful she'd gotten and then took his spoon, finishing the small dish rapidly with him and the coffee shortly after. "Let's go," she told him shortly while he was rinsing everything.

"I'm right behind you," Castle said, smiling at her eagerness that she didn't realize she was showing. He dried his hands and followed her before he changed; looking outside to see it was a beautiful day.

"You put on your trunks right?" Beckett asked him when she came back into the bedroom after washing her face.

"Of course," Castle replied. He went into the bathroom while she stepped out onto the balcony off their room and watched her take pictures from the windows there. Walking back to her he remembered something and asked her, "You did send them a text when you got up?"

"I did," Beckett replied, nodding her head. "And told them to tell the girls we missed them already," she said as she handed her husband her phone.

Smiling as he could see the girls had implored them in the return message to have fun Castle said, "We will, ready?"

Beckett didn't answer that and instead led the way out of the house before she got into the car telling her husband, "We'll stop along the way back."

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to drive for that?" Castle asked, opening the windows in the car as soon as he'd started it.

"I'd rather admire the view," Beckett said, smiling at him as he reached the road they'd come down on the night before.

"I don't blame you for that," Castle said before he concentrated on getting up to the fruit stand. Luckily it was closer to the home than Papeete and he pulled over to the side of the road in front of it, not surprised when his wife was out of the car before him which made him smile. Going after her to the stall he greeted the stall owner after she had and then began to look at the selection of fruit there were.

"You are here for a visit?" the stall owner's wife said to Beckett.

"We are," she said, taking a picture of some dragon fruit. "It looks like you're having a good harvest," she commented.

"The rains were enough," the husband said with a smile and nod.

"Do you want some?" Castle asked, coming over to see that his wife was holding up one of the dragon fruits.

"I'd like to try it," Beckett said, handing it to him. She was surprised when the husband took it from Castle and watched him open it, telling him in French how it was best to cut it.

"Really nice taste," Castle said, nodding his head. "We'll take two of those," he told the man, giving him the other fruits they had. "By the way," he told his wife. "Your birthday dinner dessert is going to be this."

"I don't mind," Beckett said, starting to walk away from him. "Just make sure you pick the ripe ones."

"Of course," Castle said, distracted by the wife of the owner who came over to help him. He picked out a pineapple and guava before she pointed out some papaya to him. "These are good right?" he asked, meaning the lychee.

"Yes, here," the woman said getting one open and handing it to him.

"Love," Castle called to her. He handed her the other half of the lychee fruit and said, "I'll bring these along."

"Go ahead," Beckett said with a smile. She took a picture of the other fruits before she followed him as he went to pay for what he'd chosen.

" _Merci_ ," Castle told the couple with a nod after he'd bought the fruit. He handed one of the bags to his wife and they headed back to their car, loading everything into the back.

"I really hope we can eat all this before we need to go," Beckett said, smiling at him.

"We will," Castle assured her as he held open her door. "I'm going to bring some and a knife to the beach with us."

"Great," Beckett said, giving a peck on the lips before she sat down. While he was driving them back to the house she took some pictures when she could until they were leaving the car. "And I'm bringing this with us," she told him.

"That I already knew," Castle said. Once they were inside they put the fruit away in some bowls before they gathered what they'd need for the beach and then headed over to it. He got an umbrella into the sand and then sat next to his wife saying, "Can I help?"

Glancing over at her husband Beckett said, "I don't know," as she was already handing him the bottle of sunscreen. "It depends on your reaction to this," she said as she pulled off her light blouse before pulling off her Capri pants.

Castle had to work a little to control his reaction to his wife's new bikini and was a little proud of himself when he found he was just able to do it. "It looks great," he told her seriously.

Sitting down with her back to him Beckett couldn't keep him from seeing her smile as she knew with what he said and his tone that he was repressing his reaction. She was grateful for that as she enjoyed the blue pattern on it but she then said, "I could still wear this at home with the girls," since her choice was leaning towards revealing but not fully reaching that point.

"I'm so glad you waited until now to show me though," Castle said, finishing spraying her back which he'd been doing that entire time. He smiled at her when she took the bottle from him and said, "Is that the only one you brought?"

"It is," Beckett said with a nod. "And you?"

"I don't know if…" Castle began to say before he realized that she was looking at the crotch of his swim trunks pointedly. "I'm fine," he told her. "Initial reaction and it'll go away after a while."

"Then turn around," Beckett said. She sprayed him with the sun screen until he was covered and she let him finish before she looked around them. "I'm torn."

"I know," Castle said with a slight laugh. "I always think the same when we're here; the girls would love it but I feel like this is more for us alone."

"Like we keep saying we'll take them other places," Beckett said before she stood. After waiting for her husband to do the same she walked down to the water and went straight in until she could duck underneath it.

Castle had to wonder why his wife liked doing that to him but decided not to push it before he was ducking under himself and following her before they both had to resurface to breathe. "So should we race?" he asked.

"You're bored already?" Beckett asked teasingly as she tread the water backwards.

"Not really, just wondering how much swimming we're going to do in the end," Castle said.

"Come here," Beckett said, affecting an irritated sigh before she swam the last bit over to him to close the space in between them. Their lips met but not for very long as the current was soon pulling them apart. She wanted to hold onto her husband as he was coming back for another but it was too difficult to tread the water to be able to do that. So instead she kissed him shortly again before she said, "You're right, we should go snorkeling but what do you think about swimming north for as far as possible?"

"Great," Castle said before they headed back to the shore. "By the way what time did you want to call them?" he asked her as he grabbed the supplies under the umbrella.

"It's… almost twelve," Beckett said slowly.

Hearing the hesitation in her voice Castle said, "You want to stop for lunch?"

"We should," Beckett replied. "Eat, call them and then finally snorkel."

"Perfect I'll grab lunch and be back," Castle told her, putting his hand on the small of her back before he pressed a kiss to her temple. He brushed his lips against hers and then went back into the water, swimming towards the house instead of walking around.

Beckett sat down on her towel, smiling as she watched her husband duck under the water before he appeared close to the stairs going down to the water at the house. She waved when he did once he was out and waited until he went inside before turning her gaze to the ocean in front of her. She debated with herself for a moment, before finally giving up and running into the water, diving underneath a wave before she came back up a little further out. She lay in the water, floating, as she watched the small clouds glide by in the sky. Her mind went to her daughters and she smiled as she couldn't help recall the afternoon before they'd left and her ride with Julia.

* * *

 _When they had finally slowed down the little girl smiled at her mother and said, "Did you slow down?"_

 _"I had to," Beckett said, smiling back at her daughter. "But don't worry when you get more experience you'll be able to ride as fast as I can."_

 _"I don't think anyone can ride as fast as you," Julia told her mother seriously._

 _"Skye can," Beckett pointed out to her._

 _"Oh, that's not a surprise," Julia commented, giggling when her mother laughed at that. "You rode this morning?"_

 _"We did," Beckett said._

 _"And you went with Daddy and Mary too didn't you?" Julia asked._

 _"They had to catch up," Beckett replied with a nod. She slowed down Alex and then told Julia, "We should stop, that way your daddy can catch up."_

 _"And Eliza," Julia told her mother before she pulled the reins in her hands to a stop. She waited for Beckett to dismount and then come over to her. She could do so herself but she knew her parents like to be there to hold the reins of whatever horse she was riding. After she was down on the ground she asked her mother, "Can I go in the water?"_

 _"You'll ruin your boots," Beckett said, wrapping her arm around her daughter and holding her close._

 _"Please say you're excited Mommy," Julia blurted out suddenly after they had been watching the creek in front of them for a while._

 _"I am, don't worry," Beckett reassured her. "We'll have fun."_

 _"Could you… could you bring me something? Maybe postcards?" Julia asked a little shyly._

 _"We will," Beckett said reassuringly. "Just one thing though, plus postcards so you can share them with your friends."_

 _"Thank you Mommy!" Julia said happily, hugging her._

 _A whistle made the two part and turn to see that it was Castle, Eliza on the saddle in front of him._

 _"Hello," Castle told his wife. "I'm wondering if we could join you?"_

 _"Give me Eliza, Rick," Beckett told her husband, trying to sound annoyed though she was smiling at their youngest. Once she had the toddler in her arms she asked, "Did you have fun?"_

 _"Yeah Daddy went fast," Eliza said. "But just a little."_

 _"I told him he could do that," Beckett said._

 _"Did you ask first?" Julia asked her father as they watched Julius drinking some water._

 _"No, I told her my idea," Castle said. "Luckily she gave me her permission still." He smiled when Julia and Eliza giggled at that a little and then said to the little girl, "How was your ride?"_

 _"A lot of fun," Julia said with a nod. "But we still don't go that fast."_

 _"You will," Castle said reassuringly. When he saw that Julius had finished at the water he told his wife, "I was thinking of walking."_

 _"Me too," Beckett said, nodding. "Come on Eliza," she told the toddler who was still in her arms. She took her to Castle's horse, setting her on the saddle before he was standing with the reins in hand._

 _"Remember to stay still," he was telling the toddler._

 _"I know Daddy," Eliza said, nodding her head but trying not to do so too quickly._

 _"You don't have to hold the reins Mommy," Julia was saying to her mother after Beckett had helped her mount Alex by using her hands as a boost up onto the saddle._

 _"I need to," Beckett replied as she was taking them. "But I'm not sure you're ready yet for him."_

 _"Okay," Julia said with a sigh before she smiled briefly at her mother._

 _The family started down the path then, Beckett holding both her horse and the one Julia had been riding as Castle kept a hold of Julius. As they walked they spoke together, the girls talking about their day at school while their parents listened attentively the entire time and made sure of their safety on their horses while they drew closer and closer to the stables._

* * *

"Hey," Castle said, his head coming out of the water near Beckett. "Lunch is ready."

"Good now we can race," Beckett said, trying not to show to her husband that she had been slightly startled by his appearance. She then ducked under the water and began to make her way back to the shore as she heard her husband reacting vocally behind her. She wasn't all that surprised when he managed to pass her and grabbed at her once she was near him. But she ducked out of the way of him before she ran down the beach a little, not really trying that hard to get away from him before he had grabbed her. She laughed as he whirled her around once before pulling her into an embrace as soon as she had turned around. She held onto him by the neck tightly, resting her head against his shoulder where she could hear the rapid beating of his heart. "Rick-" she started to say when they parted slightly to look at one another.

"My love," Castle said, not sure how his voice became so husky as he hadn't intended it to do that. But she didn't seem to mind and he was soon leaning over the rest of the way to kiss her. He loved the way she slightly arched her back so they could feel her more petite body against his and he tried to pull her even closer to him while they were beginning to duel again. It didn't last for much longer as they needed to breathe and panting he said, "You didn't set that up did you?"

"No," Beckett said, laughing a little breathlessly. "I honestly wanted to race and then eat lunch."

"Then we should go ahead and do that," Castle told her, reaching over to take her hand. He was tempted to carry her; why he had no idea; but decided there would be other chances to do that. When they reached their things on the sand he gave her one of the sandwiches he'd made and said, "Kate?"

"Yes?" Beckett asked in a mock suspicious tone of voice at his tone.

Smiling for a moment Castle drank some water before telling her, "There are a couple things we need to discuss."

"Oh?" Beckett replied, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Yes," Castle said. "First the article."

Beckett gave a slight sigh and then said, "That."

"If you don't want to do it we don't need to," Castle said firmly. "I just think it would be an interesting article."

Looking up at the sky for a moment Beckett said, "Is it the same writer as before?"

"I think she moved on to another magazine," Castle said. "It's someone else, I don't recognize her name."

"Alright," Beckett said after looking thoughtful for a while. "We'll do it but I want to hear what they have in mind for the picture. They're not going to put us on the cover are they?"

"Not that I know of," Castle replied. "But it is going to be two pictures, the one before the start of the article and then another one but I don't know where that will be."

Nodding Beckett said, "Okay."

"You still sound hesitant," Castle replied.

"I probably will be up until the point when we finish with everything," Beckett said.

"Like I said before we don't need to do it," Castle reminded her.

"But we should," Beckett said. "Since it was our agent that spoke to you by yourself. I think she realized that you'd be able to convince me to go along with it," she added with a smile as they'd never done an article where they would need to have a photo shoot up until then.

"I think so too," Castle said with a nod. "Should I apologize?"

"No," Beckett replied, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"You know I think agree with you on seeing what they have planned for the pictures," Castle said with a nod. "If they asked you to wear this bikini…"

"They're not going to," Beckett said, rolling her eyes but smiling at him.

"Or anything else more risqué," Castle finished.

"You think I'm going to throw on my mesh negligee and pose?" Beckett asked him teasingly since she already knew what he meant.

"Want to do that for me?" Castle asked, smiling as he saw the surprise on her face for a moment before she pushed at him. He laughed and said, "If they talk to us before all of this next month then they'll have us wear something… respectable? I think I want to call it that." He then thought of something and said, "Think I could suggest our costumes we wore?"

"No," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her husband looked startled and said, "I'd like to keep those between us now."

"Really," Castle said as she was sipping at her water.

"I'm serious," Beckett replied. "Though… I guess if we want to use them we'd have to try another fantasy."

"We know how to handle that now," Castle told her.

Beckett smiled at that and then leaned over so they could kiss, letting him initiate another that was as short as the first. "We do but don't wear the idea out," she said with a slight smile.

"I'll try not to," Castle replied. "But it's hard not to do that," he confessed.

Giving him a short, mock suffering sigh Beckett asked, "What was the second thing you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh," Castle said, setting down his bottle of water. "We're getting another dog."

Frowning slightly at that Beckett said, "Excuse me?"

"Um… surprise?" Castle said.

Sighing, that time with all sincerity, Beckett said, "Explain."

"You know Bruce Jenson, the neighbor down the block," Castle began, trying not to speak too quickly.

"Yes, he's moving," Beckett said. "When did he get a dog?"

"He got it and sent it straight to obedience school and for it to be fixed," Castle said. "From a breeder in Old Westbury."

"Oh, okay," Beckett said. "So why is he giving you the dog… or did you buy it?"

"I didn't," Castle said simply to her question. "He told David that he was going to have to take the dog to the shelter as he was moving into an apartment in the city next year and didn't want to take it with him. The breed isn't ideal for apartments and he couldn't really bond with it."

"Why did he get a dog if he prefers cats?" Beckett asked.

"Who knows," Castle said, shrugging his shoulders. But David told me what he'd said and I went to Jenson and told him I'd take the dog. And he said I could take it at Christmas."

"Just like that," Beckett said.

"Just like that," Castle echoed as he nodded his head once. "I know I should have told you but… I really wanted to surprise you with the girls on Christmas."

"You like to surprise me," Beckett said.

Encouraged by the slight smile on his wife's face Castle nodded rapidly and told her, "I _love_ doing that."

Beckett wanted to remain a little annoyed but she couldn't do it at the eagerness in his voice and she gestured him to her before he leaned over to share another kiss with her. "Alright, I had thought of a dog Eliza could have sleep at the end of her bed like Macca does with Julia. So what is the dog and its name?"

"It's an Ibizan hound," Castle said quickly. "A big dog… not as big as Macca's going to get but fairly tall."

"That seems to be a pattern," Beckett replied in amusement. "Girl? Boy?"

"A girl," Castle said. "Fixed, red fur and she has all of her shots. As for her name Jenson was calling it girl, he didn't really get close to her."

"Girl?" Beckett repeated before she shook her head. "No we'll give her a Spanish name or something close to it."

"Great," Castle replied. "The girls are going to love her."

"Have you seen her?" Beckett asked.

"I went to Jenson's house, she's beautiful," Castle said, studying his wife closely after he'd said that.

"I'm not jealous Rick," Beckett said, rolling her eyes as she knew why he was looking at her the way he was. "Hurry up and finish, I want to go out there again."

With a brief nod Castle started to eat so he could join his wife again in the crystal blue waters, suddenly wanting to do so badly as he watched her looking at the waves in front of them.

* * *

"Are you sure they want to call now?" Julia asked her grandfather as she was walking with him to the family room.

"Your mother texted me," Jim said, smiling at her surprise.

"But… they're supposed to be doing stuff," Julia said. She was startled when her grandfather turned to her and she asked, "What's wrong?"

"What kind of things do you think they're doing?" Jim asked.

"Swimming!" Eliza cried as she and Martha had entered the room then.

"Yeah, that and… I guess taking pictures and that sort of thing," Julia said.

"Which they are," Martha said, glancing at Jim with a slight smile. "But they've probably finished their lunch and are going to talk to us before they go back to swimming."

"Oh! So we need to talk quick," Julia said to her sister.

"Kay," Eliza replied, nodding her head before she stopped so she could see the TV screen. "Hi Mommy, Daddy!" she cried out as she waved wildly to them when they appeared. "Did you go swimming?"

"We did," Beckett answered, not surprised that the toddler had noticed her bikini so quickly. "And that's about all we did, it's almost two here."

"Did you sleep in?" Martha asked.

"First off we should say hello," Castle said. "Which we did."

"Hello girls, Dad," Beckett said. "And of course hello to you Martha."

"Hurry Mommy," Eliza said then. When her parents looked at her she giggled and then hid a little shyly behind her big sister.

"You want to go swim don't you?" Julia asked.

"But we can talk now tell us about your day at school," Beckett replied.

"Then you have to say yours," Eliza said firmly. When Castle and Beckett nodded she hurriedly talked about how her day in school went which didn't take long and she finished with, "I had lunch with Grandpapa and then we played until we saw Jules."

"I went out to get some things for Jim to prepare dinner tonight and of course I see Suzie at the vegan restaurant," Martha explained.

"She invited you?" Castle asked in amusement.

"Of course," Martha replied, trying to sound exasperated though she was smiling. "Luckily your father was very understanding Kate. And then I joined them at Julia's dance class."

"Does that mean it's my turn?" the little girl asked. She smiled when everyone nodded so she talked about her day ending with, "I think Peter and I are ready."

"That's good to hear," Beckett said.

"I don't think we'll win anything but we're ready to dance what we have to," Julia said with a slight nod.

Since she could since their daughter's uneasiness Beckett turned to her husband and said, "We should let them know about our day."

"After they finish," Castle said before they turned back to their family.

"I did my homework and they colored," Julia replied, nodding to her sister. "And then we ate dinner before you called."

"Everything's still in the kitchen at the sink," Martha said in amusement.

"Now you," Eliza said.

"Our flights were good," Castle said. "When we left from LA we had dinner about two hours in and slept until we were close to Tahiti. By the way, thank you for the picture."

"We loved getting to see it," Beckett added.

"You're welcome. How is it over there?" Julia asked. She smiled as her sister giggled when the screen suddenly bounced as Castle was obviously taking the tablet with him to the window. "It's still pretty," she said when they could see outside.

"You swam out there?" Eliza asked.

"Not that far, I'd show you the beach but I can't get this at the right angle for that," Castle replied. "But from the beach we've gone out into the water."

"So once we landed," Beckett said when her husband had replaced the tablet and was sitting with her again. "We drove straight down to the house and walked on the beach for a little before we went to bed. We did sleep in a bit because we were tired-"

"Any jet lag?" Jim asked.

"I think we're okay so far," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"He's right, I think we're a little unsettled by the time difference but we might have more trouble adjusting to Japanese time than here," Beckett replied. "So once we got up we had a quick breakfast and headed to the fruit stall."

"You took pictures?" Julia asked hopefully.

"A lot," Castle said. "She did," he then added, pointing to Beckett. "I was buying. Your mom's birthday dessert is going to be a lot of fruit."

"Fruit salad?" Eliza asked.

"I think so," Castle said. "I'll need to see." He saw the girls both opening their mouths to speak before he told them in a rush, "I have the candles girls you don't need to worry."

"And you're going to sing to her right?" Julia asked.

"I already did," Castle said. "But don't worry I'll wish her a happy birthday."

"Now what do you do?" Eliza asked.

Telling their daughters their plans Beckett said, "But we're not setting those plans in stone, if we want to do it we will and if not we'll find something else to do. For now though…"

"We'll call you tomorrow," Castle assured them. "And until then I love you Julia, Eliza, sweet dreams."

"Bye Daddy, I love you," Julia said first. "Have fun."

"Yeah and I love you too," Eliza added next.

"I love you both," Beckett said. "And I can't wait to talk to you tomorrow Julia, Eliza."

"Love you Mommy," the girls said at the same time, waving at their parents.

After saying goodbye to Martha and Jim, Castle turned to his wife and said, "I think we're ready."

"We are," Beckett said. Before he could lead her to the door she tugged him towards the porch in the back and after they'd reached the stairs down to the water she jumped in, swimming with Castle back to the beach.

* * *

Diving deeper until he was at the sand at the bottom of the ocean Castle looked over at his wife who was next to him and had caught up. They came to the school of fish they had seen from the shore as they'd been about to pack up their snorkeling equipment and he watched her put on a burst of speed to go ahead of him. Watching her going through the fish he wished he had an underwater camera before he swam a little harder so he could catch up to her.

A little startled at how many fish there were Beckett finally came to the end of the school and nearly came face to face with a sea turtle before she ducked under it. Raising her head to watch it swim by she reached up and gently ran her fingers along the underside of it before she turned back to her husband in time to see Castle swimming in place. Once it had passed him she pointed up and together they pushed off the sand to resurface. "That was amazing," she told Castle with a smile.

"I know, we've never seen that before," he replied. "Should we go?"

As the sky was beginning to darken since it was nearly sunset Beckett nodded and they went back to the shore. Once they had their flippers off and were walking back to their things she said, "Do you still want to try that out?" nodding to the hammock.

"For a little, I was figuring on just throwing together a salad with some fish," Castle said.

Smiling as she recalled the old man in the rowboat who'd sold them some freshly caught fish while they'd been on the beach earlier Beckett said, "Alright."

Castle glanced at her for her simple reply but didn't comment on it as he then watched her pull on her sarong. He reached his hand out to her when she had finished and they walked together to the hammock where he sat down first and then laid back before she joined him. Though there was some movement from the slight wind he reached back to the palm tree trunk above their heads and managed to push them a little harder. "So a nice first day," he commented.

"It was," Beckett agreed, turning and looking at him as she pressed her cheek to his shoulder. "Are you still tired?"

"I didn't have the heart to tell them I was," Castle said, laughing slightly.

"It's probably the heat too," Beckett replied.

"You too?" Castle said as he reached up with his hand to start stroking her hair gently. He felt her nod and said, "We should probably turn in early tonight." He expected her to make some sort of comment in response to that but when she didn't he started to raise his head. But he soon stopped when all of a sudden her fingers were lightly running down his bare chest, making him hiss for a brief second.

" _I know what you're thinking about_ ," Beckett told her husband as she pushed herself up just enough to look at him. " _But there's not much more time to go_."

"We're in the same boat aren't we? Or hammock I should say," Castle said before he looked around him. He smiled when his wife slapped his shoulder playfully and he tangled his fingers carefully through her hair and pulled her down to him before they kissed. He wasn't surprised when it was very calm and simple though he didn't mind that it was as he still had a good deal of enjoyment from it. When they'd parted he said, " _I'll try to keep it under control; just for a little longer_."

"So will I," Beckett said, smiling when his eyes widened at that. She leaned back down and kissed him and that time they mutually let it become a little frantic with their tongues hungrily dueling for some time. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," Castle said, nuzzling her lips with his own for a moment before he let her go so she could get up. He followed her off the hammock and then to their things before he noticed something in the trees behind them.

Beckett watched him until he had made his way to a bush of hibiscus. She wondered how she hadn't noticed it before as it had blue towards the center of the petals along with shades of purple and pink down the edges. Taking it from him when he returned to her she told him, "This means I'm married," tucking it behind her left ear. "And unavailable."

"Your left ear?" Castle asked. When his wife nodded he pulled her to him and they kissed, lingering for as long as they could until they finally parted and then went back to their things. He kept glancing at her as they were packing everything up, unable to help doing so as she was stunning to him. But finally they were walking down the beach again and towards the house, leaving one hand free so they could hold on to one another as they wanted to have whatever connection they could until they reached the next day.


	20. Drawn To Your Side

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: So, so glad to get the feedback when I did for the last chapter so will get to my thank yous for them right now! MichelleBell16 (It was great to read that you're glad Castle and Beckett are enjoying their time in Tahiti so far. And I'm happy you enjoyed the flashback to their celebration with the rest of the family, along with them riding horses. Really happy you're looking forward to reading the next chapter which you can do now!), TORONTOSUN (Really happy to see that you think it's great they're going on vacation. And I was glad you could tell that they had a very good day with one another, wanted to make that apparent, lol), MaineZoe (I was glad that you thought it was great Castle and Beckett had a good time with one another. Also happy that you can't wait to read the next chapter which you don't need to do anymore!) and vetgirlmx (Loved seeing you thought the last chapter was very fun, what I was trying to go for after the case they investigated of course. And I wasn't too surprised to see that you were a bit sad at Skye and Mary going home but then remembered the trip they'll be going on. I was really glad to hear that by the way since I always hope my readers will want to see the two in a story. It made me smile to see that the girls pressuring their parents to have fun amused you, though you're right Castle and Beckett can't get bored with each other in the end. Great you got that they enjoyed their first day there, was trying to write that though there wasn't much of it. And I'm not surprised you're thinking they'll enjoy the trip though it's a shorter one. So glad you can't wait for the next chapter so you can read more about their trip and now you don't have to anymore!). Thanks so much to all of you for your reviews, I loved reading them and was definitely grateful for the time taken to write them and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Soft Touch_ by George Harrison, from his eponymous album.

Drawn To Your Side

Something was brushing against her bare shoulder and Beckett's eyes flew open before she turned over and saw that it was her husband, holding a plumeria. "Morning," she said, smiling at him.

"Good morning," Castle told her. "Happy Birthday my love."

Her smile widening slightly Beckett said, "It's the seventeenth?" as she took the flower.

"It is," Castle replied, taking her hand and pressing his lips to the back of it. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I could use some coffee," Beckett said honestly though there was more to that she didn't want to tell him yet.

"Great you could tell I had it ready," Castle replied, moving so he could sit up and grab the two mugs of coffee he'd placed on her nightstand.

"Of course I did," Beckett said absently. "This is gorgeous Rick," she told him, looking from the yellow flower that had some red along the halves of some petals making them look almost peach.

"I thought that when I saw it," Castle told her, seeing that she was tucking the flower behind her left ear. "And these too," he said when he scooted down the edge of the bed a little so she could see the vase of flowers there.

"Oh Rick, it's stunning," Beckett said, reaching out to touch a bright yellow hibiscus.

"There were a ton of those," Castle said. "Plumeria too, I gave you yours because it's pretty damn unique. This I don't know-" he started to say as he pointed to them.

"That's ginger," Beckett interrupted him as he was pointing to a deep red flower. "Those are jasmine and you know these already."

"Orchids, I really didn't expect to find them," Castle told her honestly. He took her kiss then, schooling himself not to get too out of control with that, and when they parted said, "Do they have meaning besides the orchid?"

"Plumeria means perfection," Beckett said. She smiled at him when he immediately pressed his lips to her shoulder that was exposed by her pink jersey shirt sliding down it and cupped his cheek before he nodded to the vase. "The hibiscus means rare and delicate beauty."

"The rare… yes, but delicate…" Castle said before he looked doubtful.

"Maybe in context next to you," Beckett said. She couldn't help laughing softly when her husband shook his head firmly no and she turned back to the flowers again. "The ginger flower… well if it's red like this it means fiery passion."

"Oh good," Castle said before he leaned down to kiss her shoulder again. "I was hoping for something like that. And the jasmine?"

"Unconditional and eternal love," Beckett said. She laughed again when her husband gave an exaggerated sigh of relief and leaned against her for a moment before pulling back. "I'm surprised you didn't try to research a little before getting me those."

"I was in a hurry and I left behind my phone," Castle commented.

"So you went out," Beckett said, since she knew the flowers were in the foliage behind the beach.

"I was careful," Castle assured her. He then gave her a deep kiss before they parted and he got up to go around the bed to sit next to her.

"In your pajamas?" Beckett commented, seeing he was still wearing them.

Shrugging Castle said, "I was away from the road of course."

Beckett sighed though she was briefly smiling at him and watched as he brought over a plate of fruit. "How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"I cut this last night with what we had at dessert," Castle answered. "Eat," he urged her before she picked up a slice of papaya and he got some lychee. "So after this…" he began, trailing off so she would be the one to answer that.

"Can I ask for something right now?" Beckett asked him.

"Go ahead," Castle said.

"I want this to be unplanned," Beckett replied firmly. "Whatever we feel like doing, so long as we agree to it, we do it."

"Great I agree to that already," Castle said. He loved the way his wife rolled her eyes at that though the way she looked at him betrayed her love for him still. He leaned over and kissed her, tasting the pineapple she'd just eaten on her tongue before he said, "After we finish this."

"Yes," Beckett said in agreement. She picked up another slice of pineapple and fed it to Castle, sharing another kiss with him that was much deeper before they finally pulled apart and went back to their breakfast.

As soon as the last of the fruit was eaten Castle had to use all his self control to not just lunge at his wife and knock her over. He managed to help himself in not doing that by grabbing the plate and empty mugs, placing them on his nightstand. As soon as that was done he was turning back to Beckett, finding that she was there to meet him immediately. Their arms were wrapped around each other tightly and their lips were nearly smashed together while they were trying to duel. It felt like that could go on forever but finally they had stop and he pulled away, panting heavily saying, "You… what do you want?"

"I'm not controlling all of this, I told you before," Beckett replied, her body literally pulsating with her need.

"Then right now, what do you want right now," Castle said.

Beckett couldn't help but smile, both at her husband's tone of voice and his giving her control, and she leaned over sharing a gentle kiss with him before she pulled back.

"Then… let me undress you at least," Castle said, trying not to sound too frantic. When his wife nodded he couldn't help kissing her again, one last time, and then reached for the bottom of her shirt, pulling it off of her. He tried not to get too distracted by her bare breasts though it was difficult to accomplish. When she cupped his cheek he leaned towards her and mumbled an apology.

"Oh you don't need to apologize," Beckett told him, brushing her lips against his. "Just finish with me and then you can start."

Castle was a little unsure about the way she had phrased that but when he looked at her he could tell that she'd been serious. He was as well so he didn't reply to that and instead kissed her before pulling her over with him to the side of the bed. Pulling down the shorts he took her panties with them and once she was naked he moved to get her back to the bed. Before he could do that she was stopping him, pulling on the bottom of his shirt to get it up off of his head.

Beckett wasn't really surprised that as soon as the white tee was on the floor she was in her husband's arms, pressed against him tightly. "I told you, as soon as I was naked," she teased him.

"Vixen," Castle breathed out. He helped her with his shorts and boxers and as soon as they were both completely naked he allowed her to lie back on the bed on her own. He was very quick to follow; kissing her while his right hand came up to stroke at her breast. With Beckett crying out into his mouth he realized that she was highly aroused and he shuddered once at the idea of what he could do to her just by touch. But he thought in his mind already that they had waited long enough so he moved just slightly and was sliding inside of her body, breaking off their kiss with a groan. "I need-" he started to say.

"I was ready," Beckett interrupted him, knowing why he was trying to explain. She looked up at him above her, surprised when he didn't move, and then cupped his face with her hands before pulling him down to her for another kiss. That one was far shorter and as soon as they had parted she whispered to her husband, "Make love to me Rick."

With her request echoing in his mind Castle began to thrust making sure that he did so very carefully. But the first time he moved he nearly started to groan in relief as it had been some time since he'd last been able to feel her. He moved a little harder, just so they could feel one another more securely, and then leaned down to take her lips again while he was touching her left leg with his right hand. He was pleased when he didn't have to say or do anything, she immediately moved both legs up around his waist holding on tightly to him as she moved at the same pace he was. His tongue was hungrily rolling around hers and he wondered for a brief second if he could lose any of his endurance. It was then he pulled back and said, "You-"

Cutting him off with a kiss as quickly as she could Beckett hurriedly told him after they'd parted, "I will too just… worry about it later." She was relieved when he nodded his head; as she wasn't sure she would be able to handle him stopping to draw out their lovemaking; and then watched him lower his head to her chest. She had to wonder why he hadn't done much to her breasts until that moment but the feel of him moving within her had been enough of a distraction that she understood him taking his time. Sliding her fingers through his hair on the back of his head she cried out softly; nearly saying his name; as he proceeded to suckle at her right nipple. She moved a little harder against him, making their hips slap before his hand was on her hers to slow her down. She was suddenly frustrated at herself for asking that things to be slow as the nearly gliding motion of his length within her sex was a tease of how he could be when they were outright fucking one another. She wanted to get to that badly but as she could feel Castle kissing around her other breast she decided to wait, lightly scraping her nails over his scalp.

Shuddering again Castle tried to give the mound he was at the attention he'd paid to the other before finally allowing himself to pull away. He went to her lips and kissed her but sensuously that time before he slid his lips in a straight line down to her neck. He felt her pulse was racing as he reached it to the right and he nibbled very gently at it, feeling Beckett's hands suddenly both at his back. He breathed out hard against her skin as her nails dug in slightly and he soon pulled away to press his forehead against hers.

"Don't…" Beckett begged him, able to tell from his body language that he was considering stopping. "Please."

"This isn't… long enough," Castle breathed, kissing her in between that.

"It's been," Beckett told him. She looked into his eyes and said honestly, "I should have asked you to fuck me."

"I will," Castle said, deciding he'd follow her request but still moving slowly. "I want to… You don't know what I saw… last night Kate," he said, ending with a grunt as he could feel his wife kissing at his jaw before their lips met yet again.

"Tell me," Beckett whispered once they had parted from each other.

"You…" Castle said before he suddenly understood what she wanted from that. "I adore you," he told her seriously after he'd given her a lingering kiss. "We were outside," he began.

"Like we are now?" Beckett breathed, unable to help feel a rush of arousal at the idea.

"You were riding me while I held you," Castle corrected her. "But we were dressed."

"Then we'll change… that," Beckett said, breathing out the last word as her husband was fondling her left breast in between them. "Oh god… we have to… Rick…" she nearly cried his name as his hand descended between them and his fingers were very quickly circling her clit. "I-" she began to say as the pleasure was rising and making it hard to withstand. She was cut off when her husband lunged his legs slightly against her before she cried out again and felt him getting deep within her. A few quick thrusts in that position and she closed her eyes as everything in her seemed to freeze before she was nearly screaming his name as loudly as she could. Her orgasm felt as if it was endless, especially when she soon sensed Castle joining her, his name on her lips trying to compete with the sound of her heartbeat in her ears. She felt their joined bodies throbbing and the ache within her kept going on and on until she suddenly stopped and nearly collapsed back on the bed. Her husband was going carefully against her but still going and when he suddenly stopped she grabbed him, holding him tight against her body as they immediately began to kiss.

"So…" Castle said as soon as he felt strong enough to do so.

"That was just a start," Beckett replied. "But I thoroughly enjoyed it," she then assured him as she knew he wanted to know. She kissed him deeply as he bowed his head close to her and their tongues tangled roughly before they slowly parted.

"What do you want to do now?" Castle asked as he carefully withdrew from her before he lay next to her and gathered her in his arms.

Looking up at the ceiling Beckett smiled and then said, "Want to go swim?"

"Awesome I'll get our stuff," Castle replied, starting to get up. He was surprised when Beckett stopped him and he said, "No?"

"We can leave from here," Beckett explained. She expected the kiss but was taken aback when his lips lingered on hers for a good while before they finally parted. She watched him leave, pushing aside the gauze curtain that was still closed over his side of the bed, before she got up herself. Since her bikini was with his swim trunk she was stopped by Castle before he led her back to the bed though they stood at the end of it. She let him help her dress and once she was in her bikini she reached out, grasping him tightly before he could close his trunks she'd helped him put on.

"You-" Castle started to say as her warm palm began to rub up and down around his erection that hadn't really diminished. "No, don't," he had to groan deeply, managing to reach for her somehow as she started to kneel. He climbed onto the bed, taking her with him, before he laid down telling her, "You don't need to do this."

"I need to," Beckett said simply, looking at him before she lay down and took him into her mouth. She slid down on him and proceeded to bob her head up and down. She pleasured him with a very strong sense of determination, not caring about her husband's previous worry of lasting. She just wanted to get him off so she could give him a little of the pleasure that she knew he'd given her and was going to give her that day. At that moment, sometime after she'd started, she felt his fingers in her hair and she glanced up at him seeing the way his blue eyes were intent on her. She felt a shiver of pleasure race within her but didn't let that stop her. She wasn't sure how much longer that lasted before finally he let her go and was clutching at the bed below him tightly as she helped him find his release by fondling him as well as pleasuring him.

Castle tried to keep his hands on the bed below him as his body was racked by wave after wave of rapture that searched his form. He hoped he was telling his wife that he loved her, since he did, and when things finally stopped he breathed out hard before reaching down to her. "Love," he said with a groan of pleasure as her hand curled around him once more before they began to kiss deeply while she stroked him while they were busy with their tongues fighting together.

Beckett knew her husband was likely wondering why she was still touching him but when he suddenly flipped her onto her back; a little harder than she thought he would do; she knew he'd suddenly realized. "We just need to swim over," she replied.

For a moment Castle wanted to protest but he finally nodded and helped her get up before he closed his trunks. "Yes I know," he said when it took him longer than it should have to accomplish that as he was still aroused. "That's because of you."

"Which I'm glad to see," Beckett replied. "Ready?" At his nod she got up and once she had taken the plumeria from behind her ear to set on her nightstand she followed him into the family room where they stepped out onto the patio. She jumped in after him and ducked under the water before they were in front of where the hammock was on the beach. "How much do you want to do?" she asked him.

"I was thinking this should just be for us to cool off," Castle replied. When she very deliberately glanced down at him he said, "I know, it's not going to work in that sense but if we just relaxed for a little that would be nice."

"I don't think you're going to wear out today," Beckett replied. "Just as long as we're not constantly screwing each other."

"I would wonder why you say it like that but you mean it literally," Castle said.

"You wanted to do that as much as I did," Beckett replied with a smile on her face. She swam over to him then and wrapped one arm around his neck so she could tread the water with the other telling him, "I want to celebrate this way."

"I'm so glad you do," Castle said. He laughed for a moment as she splashed him before saying, "But if that's what you want I'm prepared to fulfill that for you."

"Good because I do," Beckett replied and then kissed him warmly. Before he could lean in for another she was ducking under and swam below him until she had reached the shallow sand, walking up to the shore.

"That's it, we're done?" Castle asked as he followed her with a slight smile before they were completely on the dry sand.

"Come on I want you to show me where you got those flowers," Beckett replied.

"It's a walk," Castle warned her.

"How bad was it on the ground?" Beckett asked in response.

"Just be careful," Castle said.

"You too," Beckett said, smiling as she knew she'd gotten her husband to capitulate. She let him pull her past the sand and into the foliage before he walked down a nearly overgrown path.

"Seeing this I think there must have been a resort because the path goes north for a while," Castle said.

"It's a good spot for a resort," Beckett said, looking around them before she looked up. "I'm so glad we walked around already."

Smiling as he knew she meant the fact that she had taken pictures then Castle squeezed her hand before telling her, "I knew you'd say that. But what about now?"

Shaking her head Beckett replied, "We'll come back and I'll take pictures then."

Nodding in agreement to that idea Castle found the plumeria that he'd picked for the vase and pointed it out to her. "The one I gave to you by itself is further down, the furthest I went so that'll be last. There's the ginger flower." He had to let go of her hand as she walked off the path and looking on he watched her lay back against some of the flowers. "Any reason?" he asked, hoping his voice wouldn't suddenly drop as he wondered if she knew what she looked like at that moment.

"Come here," Beckett said, motioning him with her hand. She smiled as he rushed over to her before lying next to her. "Can you imagine," she told him.

"Being alone here?" Castle asked before she could continue. When she nodded he said, "I wish but not for the reason you think I'm thinking of."

"And what are you thinking of if not the two of us being intimate non-stop?" Beckett asked.

"We'd be able to undress and stay that way," Castle said, turning from the sky over to her. He then turned onto his side and kissed her, pleased when she was ready for him and wrapped her arms around him. "And do that thing you were talking about too," he then said once they'd finally parted. "Intimacy?"

Beckett laughed softly before she leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips until he stood up and helped her stand. He led her over to the next flower and the next until finally they were walking off the path and into what was a small clearing. "Nice," she said, as there were flowers all over but it was mostly greenery and trees.

"I know I memorized where this was because I thought you were going to want to see it too," Castle said. He pulled her against his side before he murmured in Irish to her for a moment before she pulled away and looked at him. "You said-" he started to say.

"You mistake me," Beckett replied with a smile. "I'm pulling away to let you know that I want to."

"Oh… good," Castle said. He was going to add to that when she was wrapping her arms around him and cutting him off with a kiss. He shuddered heavily as he took her body in his hands, holding her tightly before he pulled away and then began to kiss around her neck and shoulders. He glanced around them for a moment when he stopped and then started walking her back to a tree that was directly behind her before he kissed her again. His tongue was in her mouth and searching before he realized she was taking his wrists. He pulled back for a moment until he comprehended what she was doing and he went back to kissing her before he reached over her body, whatever he could touch, and caressed her as gently as he could.

Beckett was literally on fire with the soft touch of her husband and she whispered his name as at that moment he was brushing his lips back and forth over the swell each of her breasts made. She whispered to him and when he looked up at her she told him, "I'm serious."

Breathing out heavily Castle said, "Okay," and he knelt on the ground, relieved that it was covered with greenery. He began to kiss her, wherever he could manage, until he was at the apex of her legs. He glanced up at her and when she nodded he began to flick his tongue at her clit, through the fabric that was still covering it. He shuddered inwardly when he could taste the salt from the ocean and then started to work even harder on her, almost hungry in his attentions as his wife leaned back and moaned deeply in pleasure to him.

Holding onto the back of his head Beckett tried to keep herself from falling too deeply into what he was doing to her. It was difficult since it felt amazing but she was finally able to stop him, smiling as he looked up at her with protest making his blue eyes blaze with his desire. She knelt to him and kissed him whispering, "What else was in the dream?"

Nearly gulping at her seductive tone and the command that she was giving him Castle mumbled incoherently when he realized that she intended to make his dream a reality.

Smiling at his words that she'd somehow managed to discern Beckett nuzzled her lips against him and told him, "I need to make a few changes but we'll end up the same as you saw."

"There wasn't much else in it," Castle said honestly. "I'm really lucky if I get more detail than that when we're making love in my dreams." He then said, "Should I apologize?"

"You can't control your dreams so no," Beckett said simply before she brushed her lips to his. "Then I guess I know everything I need to."

As he nodded his head in agreement with that Castle allowed his wife to pull him up and he was ready for her kiss that she was soon giving him. "There's something else," he suddenly said as she ran her hands down his chest after they'd parted. "There's a lagoon not too far away from here."

"Oh?" Beckett asked.

"I think it's manmade; we don't need to do anything there but-" Castle said, his voice coming out more rapidly with each word he spoke before she was suddenly covering his mouth.

"We'll go but not now…" Beckett said. She was going to let go of him so she could lead him where she wanted to go but he was taking over, dragging her to what looked like a bed of fallen leaves. "Do you want to…?" she asked without finishing.

"There's sand," Castle said, moving some of the leaves next to him and exposing it. "Better I don't because I don't know where that'll end up." He took her hand and pulled her onto his lap where they began to kiss, holding on to one another tightly for a brief second before they were running their hands over each other slowly. "Hmm," he groaned after a moment, pulling back from her. "You're so soft my love," he told her seriously.

Biting her lower lip Beckett leaned in close and bit at his lower lip before she started to nibble on it. She had wanted to speak but decided it didn't really matter until they were finished with the kiss they'd begun after he'd stopped her from attacking his lip. "Do you want to feel all of me?" she asked him. At his wide eyes and rapid nodding she couldn't help laugh softly and brush her lips swiftly to his. She stood up and reached behind her, loosening the ties of her bikini top before she tossed it to Castle. Watching him studying the small white lines that comprised some of the pattern on the blue fabric she cleared her throat, watching as his head shot up so he was looking at her. "I don't think you'd want to miss this," she said, slipping off the matching bottoms of the bikini.

"I didn't, can I…" Castle said, holding his hand out. He jumped slightly when she slapped his hand away and asked, "What?"

Not responding Beckett straddled her husband's lap and set the bottoms next to the bra before she wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping herself above him. She kissed him deeply, groaning when he grasped at her hard, and she nearly smiled before he was relaxing and they dueled crazily until they finally slowed. "Help me," she told him, trying not to bite at her lower lip too hard.

Without a word in response to that Castle grasped his erection in hand and with his other held her by her hip as she raised herself before coming down on him. His breathing immediately began to come out as pants when the tip of arousal felt her warmth. She was wet and as she moaned his name he knew that she was highly desirous, more so when she began to rub at her own clit. "Kate…" he breathed out hard. They were nearly fully coupled and when she suddenly grabbed his shoulders he watched her roll her hips hard and his breath jumped when she landed hard on him. "Goddess," he said, his voice barely audible as her arms went around his neck.

Feeling her cheeks flush at that Beckett didn't reply to it verbally, instead leaned down and kissed him deeply before she broke it off saying, "I want you to take me to the lagoon after this and you'll fuck me there."

Groaning Castle nodded and said, "I'll do whatever you want. Please love… move."

Smiling briefly at his desperation Beckett did as he asked, pushing herself up so high on her knees that he nearly slipped out of her. When he groaned hard she got a sudden idea before she very carefully lowered herself, moving slowly still. Her next pass up she allowed him to leave her sex before she took him by the hand and got him back inside. The way he was clutching at her she could feel his pleasure in that and she kissed him once she was moving again. She tried to go faster after the first few thrusts but Castle was holding onto her too tightly for her to accomplish that. So instead of moving up and down she changed to rocking her hips, not surprised that he was pulling back roughly and staring at her before he glanced down between them.

Castle eased his grip on his wife and watched her begin to push up and down on him again and he breathed out happily as she was soon moving rapidly. With her guiding him he pushed himself on his own knees as they were embroiled in a kiss before long. He ran his hands all over her body, whatever he could reach, going last to her ass which he gripped very firmly. He heard her giving him permission but he shook his head saying, "Not like that my love." Seeing her momentary confusion before pleasure took over again he explained with his touch, running his hands up to the small of her back where he pressed a little harder until their chests were meeting yet again. "Slower love," he gasped out to her as they were both watching the way her breasts rubbed against him.

Closing her eyes tightly at that demand Beckett did as he asked and eventually was lowering herself so slowly that she almost didn't feel like she was moving. But it allowed her to feel every inch of his member and how rigid he was against her. "Please," she breathed to him.

"Yes," Castle told her, easing off in his grip before he leaned over to take her lips. It was a rough and frantic kiss as they were moving rapidly together and quick while he was moving down to her neck. He pushed her hair out of the way before he nipped at her pulse and reached around from her back to her breasts. As she moved her hands to his sides to give him access he was leaning down and suckling at her right breast before he quickly moved to the other to give that one the same attention. When he felt he'd done enough he moved up to kiss her on the lips, wondering why they were wet a second before he realized it was raining.

"Don't stop," Beckett told him hurriedly as they parted from the short kiss to glance up at the trees that weren't quite shielding them. She was very relieved when he said he wouldn't, as she was feeling her pleasure rising to the point she wouldn't be able to control it, and she kissed him as hard as she could before they were beginning a long series of kisses that were brief but no less enjoyable to them both. Eventually she was having a harder time meeting him and she finally stopped after an unknown number of kisses and she whispered to her husband, "I want you again… already."

"You will just… come for me now Kate, I want to feel us together," Castle told her seriously. His hands were coming up to cup her breasts and he moved to use just his fingers, trying his best to do exactly as she liked though it was becoming harder to stimulate her other than thrusting with her.

Everything built up in her body and there was little that Beckett could do to make it stop. Luckily her husband had put his hands on the small of her back before she snapped, crying out with the rain hitting her lips while she arched her back that he held. She said his name, repeatedly, and as loud as she could manage before she soon heard the echo of her own name. A second later he was joining her and she could feel and hear his ecstasy that matched hers and made her tremble a little until she somehow managed to stop, leaning against Castle as he was still moving rapidly against her. She was relieved when he gave her a few rapid thrusts more before he stopped, leaning back on his left hand as his right held onto her tightly.

"God… you're…" Castle tried to say as soon as possible. But he was too breathless to continue so he kissed the side of her neck before mumbling against it, " _I love you_."

" _I love you too_ ," Beckett sighed happily as she began to stroke his hair.

As she was doing that Castle recalled that it was still raining and he asked, "Want to go inside?"

"No, I'm counting on you to take me to that lagoon," Beckett replied.

"Sure," Castle said. "Wait-" he started to say when she began to stand up off of him.

"Uh-uh, we're going now," Beckett said, though she couldn't help sigh as they parted. "Hand me my bathing suit," she said. As she slipped on her bikini she asked him, "How was it?"

"Compared to my dream?" Castle asked. When his wife nodded he said seriously, "Way better, since it was real."

"I'm sorry you couldn't undress though," Beckett said as he stood and she watched him fix his trunks, holding back from helping him out.

"Me too but now we can just go," Castle replied, reaching for her hand. They walked together back to the path though he took the lead until they came to the end and he pushed aside some low palm leaves to come to the pool.

"Wow," Beckett said, the water a pure blue and deep. "I'm glad you found it."

"Me too," Castle said, leaning over and kissing her on the lips. "Excuse me."

Beckett wasn't surprised when her husband ran to the pool and jumped in; smiling as she realized he'd waded in it when he discovered it. She went up to the edge and waited for him to resurface saying, "It's deep enough."

"I had to make sure," Castle replied, coming up to her. "Come on," he said, holding out his hand. He was pleased when she took it and he then drew her down to the water, where they ducked together underneath before they resurfaced in the middle.

"How long until it's six at home?" Beckett asked.

"We have an hour and a half," Castle said, checking his watch. "Why?"

"Come on," Beckett replied, going back underneath the water.

Castle made a slight noise of exclamation before he went under with her and as they raced to the other end he overtook her, popping up out of the water to take her in his arms before they began to kiss deeply until they ducked under the water in each other's embrace.

* * *

Her gaze on the water in front of them Beckett nearly jumped at the touch to her hand and she turned to her husband, seeing he was holding out a flower to her. Smiling she asked, "You want me to wear it? We're not making love."

"It doesn't matter," Castle said, sitting back on the chair on the other side of the table where they were nearly finished with lunch. "I just want to see it on you."

Beckett wanted to comment on that but refrained, sensing that he was telling her the truth. She reached over to him and squeezed his hand before they returned to their meal. After their time in the lagoon they'd returned to the house Castle took her against a wall once they'd gone inside that had left her literally unable to walk. She tensed for a moment as she recalled how sated she'd been when he'd carried her into the bedroom and how she'd eventually pleasured herself while he'd been making the meal.

"You should have called me," Castle said, able to tell what his wife was thinking by the way she looked at that moment.

"And let you burn the fish?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"I would have run out and set it aside," Castle replied. He wasn't surprised when his wife looked over at him and said, "I would have made it." He finished the last of his wine and then said, "What do you want to do after we talk to them?"

"Maybe snorkel around here," Beckett replied as she nodded to the water to her left.

"Great," Castle said with a nod. He then leaned over and pulled her to him enough so they could kiss gently. Finishing the meal a little before her he took his plate and glass inside before she joined him at the sink. He couldn't help sneak in another kiss while he was washing the dishes and nearly delved into more when she gently placed her hand on his chest to stop him. "Sorry," he said when he went back to the plate in his hands.

"It's alright, it's hard to resist," Beckett teased him.

Breathing out a little since that was what he'd told her as he'd pounded into her against the wall Castle said, "I didn't hear you complaining."

"I don't think I could have," Beckett told him with a slight smirk before she walked away.

"Hey, come back," Castle said as he looked after her.

"I don't want to tempt you while you're busy," Beckett shot back to him.

Sighing, though he didn't really mean it, Castle went back to the rest of the cutlery from the meal until he was drying his hands and hurrying over to his wife who was looking at her phone. "We can start," he said as he saw the text on the screen and he picked up his tablet.

"Hello you two," Beckett said with a smile as their daughters appeared soon after.

"Hi Mommy, Daddy!" Eliza said, waving. "Jules!" she said in protest as her sister didn't say the same.

"Bless you," Castle and Beckett said as their oldest sneezed. He opened his mouth but before he could call the jinx his wife was digging her nails into his leg, though luckily through his trunks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah something was tickling my nose," Julia replied. "Hi Mommy, Daddy," she told them then. She looked at her little sister and they turned back to the TV screen and said in unison, "Happy Birthday Mommy!"

With a smile Beckett said, "Thank you girls."

"How is it so far?" Julia then said.

"It's not too bad," Beckett replied, taking Castle's hand. "Hello Martha, Jim," she said as they appeared behind the girls.

"Happy Birthday darling," Martha said.

"Happy Birthday Katie," Jim was quick to say to his daughter.

"Thank you," Beckett replied with a nod. "I appreciate you all remembering even when we're not there."

"How could we not?" Martha asked. "Your daughters were very insistent that we say it as soon as we saw you."

"So what did you do today?" Julia asked excitedly as her parents turned to her and Eliza.

"We went swimming so far," Castle said. "I took her through the trees and flowers to a lagoon and we swam there."

"Did you play?" Eliza asked.

"We did," Beckett said, shaking her head and smiling at her husband. "Mostly races but he insisted we play Marco Polo."

"Even with just you there?" Julia asked, giggling slightly.

"It was a lot of fun," Castle said as he wrapped his arm around Beckett's waist.

"Mommy, your flower is pretty," Eliza then said.

"Thank you sweetie, your daddy got it for me," Beckett explained. "And so you know we ate lunch out on the patio before we talked to you. Now we want to know about your day."

"I can go first," Eliza said firmly before she looked at her sister and grandparents.

"Go ahead," Jim said, slightly laughingly when she didn't continue.

"Thank you," Eliza told him before she turned back to the screen and told her parents about their day with her sister helping her.

"It was so fun," Julia said when she and her sister had finished. "The studio, the library…"

"And?" Beckett said.

Smiling as she wasn't surprised that her mother had guessed there was more to that, Julia then said, "We went to _The Studebaker_."

"That's fine," Castle said. When the girls looked at him and Beckett in surprise he said, "Really we don't mind. But what about the buffet?"

"Tomorrow for brunch Richard," Martha said. "They were a little tired this morning."

"Are you alright?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, just got sleepy," Eliza said. "'Cause I went to bed later."

"Why?" Castle asked.

"Jim and I were playing cards," Martha explained. "And she needed to make sure we weren't cheating."

"So did Julia," Castle stated instead of asked.

"Yeah," the little girl replied before she giggled softly. "Dinner was grilled cheese and soup," she then said when they were quiet for a while. "So you don't think we went back to the restaurant."

"We didn't but what will you do now once we hang up?" Beckett said.

"Play games," Eliza said excitedly. "Gram and Grandpapa said we could."

"That should be a lot of fun," Castle said, seeing his wife out of the corner of his eye nodding in agreement. "So I think we should let you go so you can play."

"Will you call tomorrow?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Of course," Beckett said.

"Good, now go and swim more," Eliza said firmly.

Laughing Beckett said, "Alright but are you sure you want us to go?"

"What can we say?" Julia asked with a shrug. "If you had presents then you could say but since Daddy didn't give them yet…"

"Do you want to let me know what he got me?" Beckett asked.

"No, it's gonna be a surprise," Eliza said with a wide smile. "And then you will kiss Daddy to say thank you."

"I probably will," Beckett said, glancing at Castle out of the corner of her eye as she could see he was trying not to laugh. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before turning her attention to their girls. "I'll let you know tomorrow when we call what I got," she said, more for her father and mother's in law's sakes.

"I'm interested to hear," Jim said.

"So am I," Martha added.

"Okay good night Julia, Eliza, I love you so much," Castle told them. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you Daddy," the girls said at the same time.

"Have fun with Mommy on her birthday," Eliza then added.

"Keep having fun," Julia said, smiling at her sister then.

"We will," Castle assured them.

"And I love you both too girls," Beckett said. "We'll see you tomorrow, sweet dreams."

"I love you Mommy, I hope you have the best birthday ever," Julia told her seriously.

"I probably will, well, the best I can have without you guys with us," Beckett said.

"I love you too Mommy," Eliza then hurried to say. "Have fun with the presents."

"I will," Beckett said, blowing kisses to the two. "Goodnight Martha, Dad, we'll call tomorrow."

"See you then, night," Castle said, nodding to his mother and father in law. When the two had said goodnight to them and the girls waved a last goodbye he turned off the tablet and stood with his wife before they went outside to jump off the platform to the ocean with their snorkel equipment on, immersing themselves before they began to swim down into the water together.

Going straight out from the home Castle and Beckett came to a reef before they finally resurfaced and saw where they were.

"I didn't think we'd end up this far," Castle commented.

"Should we head back?" Beckett asked with a smile. She wasn't surprised when he nodded and she put the mouthpiece of the snorkel back before they made their way to the house. She was up on the platform first, taking off her fins as her husband hung on to the edge with his mask and snorkel with hers next to her. "That was nice," she said, looking at him when she'd finished.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Castle asked as he was still in the water, needing to wait for her to move so he could get out.

"I might," Beckett told him teasingly. But the smile fell off her face when he turned his head and kissed her leg, flicking his tongue out against the side of her knee. "Rick," she breathed. His eyes met hers and she was hurriedly getting up to move out of the way for him.

Castle wasn't sure how it was a split second could change the mood between them; he never was able to explain it after their years together; and he got his fins off as fast as he could before he was following his wife back in the house. He wasn't surprised when she turned to him so he was ready for the kiss that she gave him as they grabbed one another. He shuddered as her body was still a little damp from their swim but her skin was no less soft than it usually was. When they had parted he pulled her to their room and then went to their carryon.

"I know you packed it," Beckett said teasingly as she sat on the end of the bed, watching him.

"I figured you'd find out somehow," Castle said, pulling out a book. "Here," he said. "You have the honors of choosing the rest of the day."

"How many times do you expect us to be doing this?" Beckett asked, even as she was starting to open the tome.

"Wait," Castle said, knowing already that her question was rhetorical. "Just open it randomly."

Beckett gave him a look, as her husband enjoyed doing that when they used it, but turned her attention back to the book and then opened it more towards the front. When she and Castle looked at the page she tilted her head a little and said, "What do you think?" looking to him.

"I think you should try again," Castle said, shaking his head. "That looks uncomfortable."

"I can do the lotus position," Beckett said, stopping him from taking the book out of her hands.

"But lying down?" Castle said in concern. He wasn't surprised when she stood up in response and he scrambled to do so as well before placing the book on her nightstand. He saw her picking up the plumeria they'd left before going back to the ocean and when she turned to him he couldn't say no to her. Instead he told her, "Then promise me if neither of us likes it we can say and change it."

"Alright but give it a try for at least… a few seconds," Beckett said, pausing for a moment before going with seconds to measure their thrusts. When her husband nodded she wrapped her arms around him and they began to kiss hungrily. At some point they began to undress one another, trying not to part for too long before they were coming together again. Since they were wearing so little it wasn't long before she found herself lying back on the bed, her husband lying on top of her. If he hadn't kissed her then she would have known he was trying to avoid the position but he was pulling away from her and waited, watching her.

Castle watched his wife sit up with her legs crossed and he was quick to help her lay back down once she was set. He was temped, as he pressed close against her so she would have a place to rest her legs, to ask if she was sure but he already knew the answer to that, so he very carefully slid into her body. He groaned at how aroused he could feel that she was and decided that he would give things a shot as he lunged against her while her arms reached around to grasp onto the back of his shoulders. With Beckett crying out he made the first thrust and was nearly stunned by how tight she was around him. He couldn't build up speed and instead started to thrust as fast as he could while she gasped his name in her pleasure. The friction from that was quick to present itself and he was almost dizzy by the heat they were creating together. He wanted to kiss her as he looked down at her then, wanting to feel more of her than just her sex, but he wasn't able to reach her comfortably for that and there he felt the frustration beginning to creep up on him.

"Just… a little more…" Beckett gasped as she could see what was going through her husband's mind as she looked up at him. He was suddenly ramming into her as hard as he could and she dug her nails deep into his skin before he stopped. "Oh god… thank you," she said breathlessly as he pulled out of her. At his confused look she explained, "My legs were falling asleep."

"Oh, good thing I stopped," Castle replied. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips before he helped her up.

With the intense look on her husband's face Beckett wasn't all that surprised to find him making her turn around. "Why?" she asked as she was soon on her hands and knees. She froze as he fingered her folds carefully and she knew she wasn't going to get an answer as her husband rammed back inside of her body. The pleasure started over again and she was swift to add to it, wanting to feel more from him already. It happened very rapidly as his hips slammed into her ass and his right hand was reaching up to cup and almost play with her breasts. Everything manifested as a shock and she was sure that her body was going to become numb at some point. But since it wasn't happening yet she allowed herself to enjoy it to its fullest and reached back to touch his thigh to have just a little more contact with him.

Kissing at her back Castle suddenly spoke telling her, "I want to…" before he trailed off as he wasn't sure she'd be that agreeable to him.

"You can, but… wait for me," Beckett told him, glancing back at him. She could just barely see him nodding and once she had she turned back and slid her body down so she had her arms on the bed. She gasped as Castle slapped firmly at her ass before he was changing the angle of his hips. She felt his search and did her best to help him in that until finally he was brushing up against something and the repeated motion soon had her crying out as she broke. Her orgasm was so intense that she had no idea all she got out was his name once before she was completely overwhelmed with the ecstasy that had taken her body over roughly.

As soon as he had felt his wife's climax begin Castle was pulling away from her before he got off himself. He was holding her when she passed out and tried to ignore the pride he felt as he turned her over onto her back, knowing he could push her so far and just that he could do it. He studied her closely as he ran his hand over her cheek gently and heard her steady breathing. Feeling slightly ashamed of himself for her state he sighed and lay on his side, wrapping his arms around her as tightly as he could while he waited for her regain consciousness. The slight jerk of her body against him let him know that she was awake shortly after and he looked to her saying, "Okay?"

"Yeah," Beckett said, breathing deeply. She was still throbbing though she felt very empty and said, "Did you come?"

"I waited," Castle explained. He was surprised when his wife forcibly pulled him on top of her and he was about to protest that when he felt her hand on his erection. Groaning he followed her direction until he was sinking into her and he breathed out heavily in relief as he proceeded to move, thrusting as hard as he could since she had whispered to him to do so. The pleasure was intense as she was still tight and wet around him and it was added to when he felt her starting to flex her muscles around him. He groaned her name once before he kissed her for as long as he possibly could. He was close to the edge but held himself back the best he could, needing to make sure that she would be with him before he could consider letting go of the last of his control. When they had parted he then went down to her breasts and began to wildly brush his lips over them until she was grasping at the back of his head, making him stay in place which he did gladly.

Her husband's mouth was warm and wet around her nipple and Beckett ran her fingers slowly over the back of his head until he moved to her other breast. At the same time he changed the angle of his hips and she found him deeper within her. Her legs were high up around his sides and as they moved just a little faster she wondered if he could push her again to black out. But before she could think about that for too long his lips were crushing hers and she was clutching at him as tightly as she could. "Rick…" she moaned to him desperately.

"Come for me love," Castle told her. "I'm so close; let me feel you come this time Kate."

The begging in his tone and her heightened pleasure were too much to resist and Beckett fell gladly into her climax. She wasn't so far gone that she was going to pass out again but it was enough to feel like she was actually skirting the boundaries of her consciousness. She was dimly aware of Castle orgasming with her as it happened right on the heels of her own. Holding him tightly against her she felt his breath as he chanted her name and she moaned his again before she felt herself coming down from her ecstasy. She didn't mind that as it allowed her to feel her husband still going through his own and she murmured to him gently as she stroked at his head.

Castle wasn't sure how he wasn't getting off for a second time but decided not to question it as soon after he was stopping with a few last thrusts against her body. He shuddered as he collapsed, trying not to do so too hard on her, before he said, "Are we still counting?"

"Hmm…" Beckett said thoughtfully. "I think that made it four… five if you want to count the fact you got me off twice."

"Sure," Castle said simply. He smiled when she rolled her eyes at that and then moved to lay next to her, taking her in his arms as she instantly turned so she could kiss him. He placed his hands on the small of her back as they were gentle at first, then slid into being sensuous before it became an all out war between them and they were rolling back and forth a little on the bed. With that becoming more than one kiss he was panting heavily as they finally parted and he murmured her name lovingly before he ran his hand over her back and felt it damp with sweat.


	21. Drawn To Your Side (Part 2)

A little startled when he suddenly left her Beckett sat up as she watched Castle open the windows before he pulled the gauze curtains down on her side. When he rejoined her, climbing over her in the process, she turned onto her back to look at him once he was settled next to her. "What?" she asked, seeing him studying her a little seriously.

"Tell me something," Castle began, reaching over to gently finger the flower that was in her hair. "Something I don't already know."

Beckett smiled for a moment before she thought of what she could tell him, thinking first of how they'd learned even more about each other saying the exact same thing to one another when they had first gotten together. She was about to tell him that she couldn't think of anything when he suddenly interrupted her.

"What about Julia?" Castle asked. When his wife looked to her he explained, "Your first night with her when you took her home."

"I never told you about that did I?" Beckett asked. "Why didn't you ask?" she said, frankly shocked that he never had.

"I felt it was more of a mother-daughter moment," Castle said while she turned onto her side so she could press close against him. "I still feel like it is."

"It's not something I want to keep secret," Beckett said firmly then. She shifted a little to get comfortable and once she was she told him, "We got out of the courthouse in time to have an earlier dinner which I picked up so we could go home." She smiled then as the memory of that evening and night was still vivid to her; her first night as a mother legally and in name to Julia.

* * *

 _"Stay still sweetie," Beckett said, gently wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Did you like your dinner?"_

 _"Yeah, thank you," Julia said._

 _"Help me take the cups to the kitchen okay?" Beckett asked. When Julia nodded she handed one of the cups they'd had their shakes in from Remy's before she cleared off the table. Once she had finished she went to where the little girl was looking out the window and sat next to her saying, "I'm so happy you're home," as she took her into her arms, embracing her tightly._

 _"Me too," Julia said, hugging her back before she pulled away and smiled at her. "Can we play?"_

 _"Of course," Beckett said. "What would you like to do?"_

 _"Dunno," Julia replied, looking around._

 _"We should go look at your games," Beckett told her before taking her by the hand. She pulled her to her room, watching her daughter go over to the board games she'd bought in anticipation of the adoption being approved._

 _"This one," Julia said, pulling out Candyland._

 _"You can pick one more game," Beckett let her know as she took the box._

 _"I can?" Julia asked, looking thrilled. She then took out her Despicable Me themed memory game saying, "This one."_

 _"Come on," Beckett told her, going out into the living room and to the coffee table. She let Julia place the items down while she got their drinks before sitting next to her._

 _"You don't want to play Mommy?" Julia asked in surprise when her mother hugged her again._

 _"I do but you go first," Beckett said, pulling her daughter onto her lap._

 _Julia giggled at that and then turned so she could hug her mother tightly before she turned back to the board game and picked up the first card. "Green?" she asked her mother._

 _"It is, can we see the first square?" Beckett asked her. When she nodded she watched her daughter move her piece to it and said, "Go ahead and pick up the card for me."_

 _Grabbing it quickly Julia turned to her mother and said, "What is it?"_

 _Smiling Beckett said, "It's red, let me move my piece." And from that point as they continued to play she held Julia on her lap until they had finished with her winning the game. "You were close," she said with a smile for her daughter. She checked her watch and then said, "Now we can play your memory game."_

 _Julia was excited to play but as the game went on she found herself growing more tired until her mother was essentially playing while she watched her._

 _"Time for bed sweetie," Beckett said with a smile to her daughter. She wasn't surprised not to hear any protest so she took her to her room before helping her change into her pajamas. She nearly had to brush her teeth for her but finally had Julia in bed before she sat on the edge next to her._

 _"Are you happy Mommy?" the little girl asked sleepily, rubbing at her eyes._

 _"I am," Beckett assured her before she leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek._

 _"Can we play tomorrow?" Julia said eagerly._

 _"We will," Beckett replied, helping the little girl lay down before tucking her in. She shared a kiss with her before telling her, "I love you Julia."_

 _"Love you Mommy," the little girl said. She sighed as her mother stroked her hair and then closed her eyes, falling asleep soon after that._

 _Beckett remained next to her daughter, watching her sleep until she knew she needed to go. Finally making herself get up she went to the doorway and watched Julia turn over on her side before she closed the light and then went to her room, leaving her daughter to sleep. As she changed she thought over the fact that she would be spending the next day with her daughter and at that she smiled. She sat up in bed then, grabbing her phone so she could text Castle, wanting to share the moment with him in some way before she went to sleep._

* * *

"You know I wondered for a while why you told me not to call you that night," Beckett replied. "But I'm glad you did."

"You're welcome," Castle said. "It's weird to think of her so little."

"It is," Beckett said with a smile. "And Eliza well away from being born yet."

"I know," Castle said, thinking then of the fact their daughters would be turning ten and four in four months. "So we're still going to the market Monday right?"

"We are," Beckett said, pushing herself up and turning onto her stomach so she could kiss him. "But for now we are here."

"Very true," Castle said before turning his head to look out the window. "It's raining again."

"Then we should stay inside," Beckett told him in a matter of fact tone.

"I'll follow your advice," Castle said. Before his wife could reply to that he was pulling her down to him and they were kissing again. Compared to the time before he was rough, holding her body to his as tightly as he could while they were pressed so hard together he could feel his lips throbbing heavily. When they parted he moved them as if he would kiss her again but didn't follow through on the motion. He was startled when she pulled away from him abruptly but sat up to watch as she was pulling the curtains open on all sides of the bed.

"I want something different," Beckett told him as soon as she was back on the bed.

"Will it still count?" Castle asked.

"No," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her husband looked at her in something close to shock and said, "We have to stay inside you know."

"Very true," Castle said as she came over to him and he was wrapping his arms around her as soon as she had. He held her tightly against him before they were kissing deeply and he reached up with one hand, cupping the back of her head until they needed to breathe. "What did you have in mind exactly?" he asked, wanting to know badly.

Biting on his lower lip once Beckett moved away from him to lie on her side before he was quick to join her. They began to kiss again and after a while she changed her plan to have them start, instead laying back before her husband was joining her.

"What can I-" Castle started to ask her.

"I'll let you know when you've had enough," Beckett said, not surprised when her husband lowered his head to her.

"That's not going to happen," Castle said as firmly as he possibly could. He took her lips in a gentle kiss and with that he moved down to her neck, kissing his way over it until he was sure Beckett would be startled by his shifting. He felt her slight jump when his next kiss centered on her upper chest and he kissed around her pendant before he allowed himself to go down to her breasts finally.

When Castle looked up at her Beckett held his gaze as he moved to take her right nipple between his lips. She shivered slightly and murmured his name before he began to suck. She held onto him tightly while he was going back and forth over her breasts until she had to pull him off of her.

Staring at each other Castle and Beckett fell into their next kiss and held onto one another as tightly as they could before they moved to lie on their sides. When they could finally shake themselves Castle turned his body and with that they began to pleasure one another, taking their time so they could slake their desire for each other for the time being.

* * *

Watching her husband from the doorway to the bedroom Beckett called to him, "I hope you're not doing too much work because of me."

Castle glanced over at her and smiled before saying, "It's what I've been making since yesterday. Hopefully you won't mind fish again."

"I don't," Beckett said, walking over to him.

"No shoes?" Castle asked her when she walked around the counter of the kitchen and saw that she was barefoot.

"You're not wearing any either," Beckett told him as she leaned against the counter next to the stove where he was. When he went over to her immediately and slid his hand over her side at her hip she said, "So you only have three more left."

"Don't say only," Castle protested. "It's more we have three until we reach that goal. Though really I don't think we need to worry about getting to ten."

"If your hand goes any lower Rick then no," Beckett replied with a slight smirk as he was touching her back near her ass.

"I know you're hungry," Castle replied, leaning over and kissing her then gently. "I love you."

"I love you too but after we have dinner," Beckett replied.

"And your gifts," Castle said as he needed to get back to the pan on the stove before their fish burned. He placed it on two plates before he turned to his wife and placed his hand on her back before he led her outside to the patio where he had the table set.

"You have a surprise?" Beckett asked him, since she had been about to grab one of the plates.

"No I just want to serve you," Castle said before he waited for her to sit.

Beckett was about to speak when her husband took her hand, kissing the back of it before doing the same to the palm. "I'll remind you of those words later," she finally was able to say.

"I look forward to that… greatly," Castle commented before he left her to go back inside.

Smiling at that Beckett watched him go before she looked out at the ocean which was lit by the sunset behind the house. She tried to focus on how beautiful that moment was but was having a hard time forgetting what the simple brush of her husband's lips to her hand had done for her. It was also very hard to put aside their time together after they'd pleasured each other. They'd made love twice, resting in between both times, and just talking as they listened to the last of the rain outside. Smiling again as she recalled their shower together she was able to conjure the feel of her husband's hands all over her body under the hot water and she bit her lip before she had to shake herself when he was hurrying out to her. "Did you change your mind?" she asked him.

"No and I would have gotten your drink order but we don't have much to choose from," Castle told her, pouring out a white wine into the two glasses on the table already. "I'll be right back."

Beckett watched him go and she smiled at his slight frantic aura, wondering if he knew that she didn't need every last detail to be perfect. But she knew it wouldn't matter to him, it was more important that he get everything right for her. She had to shake herself of her thoughts then, looking up at Castle as he came out with the plates. "Yams?" she asked when she saw he'd added steamed vegetables and what she thought for a second were mashed potatoes.

"I know you like them," Castle said. Once the plates were in front of them he sat down and picked up his glass saying, "Happy Birthday my love, I hope this has been a great celebration. And to next year's as well."

"Already?" Beckett asked with one eyebrow slightly raised.

"In the hopes that it'll be as good, or better," Castle told her seriously. They tapped their glasses against each other and he took a sip as he watched her. With that they went to their food without another word and while they were eating he said, "Would you like to do anything after dinner?"

"Just stay out here," Beckett replied, looking out at the sky above the ocean.

"I wonder if there'll be any more rain," Castle said as he could see some more clouds beginning to gather.

"It won't matter if there is," Beckett said, smiling when her husband looked at her in surprise. "I thought we both agreed we'd stay in the rest of the night."

"So you don't want to stay outside for that long," Castle replied.

"I'm giving you permission to drag me inside whenever you'd like," Beckett said.

"And vice versa," Castle told her.

"As you say," Beckett said, taking another sip of wine. "I'm glad they went to the studio today."

Recognizing her desire to change the subject so their arousal wouldn't get out of hand Castle said, "I'm not surprised they did, I just hope your dad and my mom have a place for what the girls made for them."

"My dad will use his mug," Beckett replied. "They've never made one for him before so he'll use that one."

"I don't think Mother will use hers but you never know, she might leave it at home to use when she visits," Castle said.

They ate a little before Beckett said, "We have everything ready for Thanksgiving."

"We do," Castle replied, knowing that was a question. "And I think this is going to be a very nice one."

"Of course you would," Beckett said, rolling her eyes though she was smiling. "And I know what I want to do after we finish eating."

"What?" Castle asked when she didn't reply to that.

"You'll see," Beckett said simply. She then asked him, "What about tomorrow?"

"Oh, so it's my turn?" Castle asked instead of replying.

"I think you'll deserve it," Beckett said.

"Great, I'll take advantage of that," Castle said. When his wife gave him a little smirk he coughed into his wine a bit before saying, "Really?"

"Yes," Beckett said firmly. "Rick, we've done this before."

"That's true," Castle said, remembering the last time they'd done so. "That was nice."

"It will be this time," Beckett said since he'd taken a while to say that.

Nodding in agreement Castle went back to his food and finished the last of it before he saw that she had too. "Stay," he told her as she stood.

"Rick-" Beckett began.

"I've got it love, and besides, I need to get dessert ready so I don't need to go back inside," Castle explained. When she let him go he hurried with the plates inside the house before he cleaned up as fast as he could, wanting to get back to her already.

When Castle had disappeared into the house Beckett poured out a little more wine for them both before she went to the railing in front of the table, standing in the middle so she could look up at the darkening sky. She remained there until she heard her husband behind her, smiling as his hand on her back alerted her to the fact that he was there. "Come here," she said, taking his hand then.

About to protest Castle felt the way she was squeezing his hand and he let that die away before they were at the platform down by the water. "Now?" he asked her. When she nodded he jumped in at the same time as her and felt the water covering his head.

When she had resurfaced Beckett smiled at her husband as he soon followed her and she splashed him before he was jumping towards her. She slipped underneath the water again and swam back to the platform before hauling herself up quickly. "That was all I wanted," she said as he joined her, sitting on the edge.

"I'm surprised that you wanted to do that in your dress," Castle said, looking at her breasts, the pale blue fabric of her sundress clinging to them.

"I don't think you're going to complain about it though," Beckett told him with a smile as she watched him straighten up and look ahead of them. She grew a little serious and grabbed his arm, placing it around her before she leaned against him, wrapping her arms about him.

Turning to her Castle kissed the top of her head and murmured that he adored her before he looked at her as she sat up straight again. "Okay?" he asked her as he studied her. He wasn't surprised when she pulled him in for a kiss but was when she yanked on his shirt to get him to her. He recovered quickly then and wrapped his arms around her though they were still sitting side by side. It was no less enjoyable though and he continued with her, dueling and then working with her until finally they had to reluctantly end it.

"Come here," Beckett said, standing up and pulling her husband with her. She felt a little frantic before they reached the railing and she leaned back against it before she kissed him hungrily. When he kissed her back she caressed his face before she pulled back with a gasp of air. "I-" she tried to say before he was taking over. She cried out into his mouth as his hands were grasping at her back before he ran them around. She pressed herself against him as hard as she could then, wanting more but not wanting to stop their kiss. Luckily her husband decided that for them when one of his hands strayed to her ass, making her freeze as he had done so too.

"Okay so… unless I'm mistaken my love, you're completely naked," Castle told her.

"You're not," Beckett said, breathing a little hard still. "I didn't think you'd mind."

"We have… more to do…" Castle said as there was a lot going through his mind as he realized what he could do with that information.

"After, just take me now," Beckett told him. She brushed her lips against his and then turned around, leaning against the railing. She breathed out when he touched her, aching for him and feeling the heat of his skin in that. "Rick," she sighed as he pressed up against her. He whispered into her ear and she turned around quickly, sharing a swift kiss as she helped him open the fly of his trousers.

Castle gave his wife one last kiss before she turned around to face him. "I'm tempted to take this off," he confessed to her as he ran his hands around her body that he could reach. Since the dress was still wet he could feel her easily and he tried to brush aside the urge to take her into the house and rip off the blue fabric. He finally got himself to stop desiring that by grabbing for the hem of the sundress. He pulled it up to her waist to expose her and said, "Thank you."

"I'll be thanking you when we're finished. _Hurry_ ," Beckett said, emphasizing the last word as hard as she could. With her legs parted she felt his hand on her abdomen to help her move with him and soon he was inside of her, making her cry out for a moment before they were coupled tightly.

Castle began to move, kissing Beckett all over her shoulders and neck before she was begging him to fuck her. When he began to do that for her she reached behind her with one arm, holding onto him as tightly as she could. They moved together and didn't stop; making it a quickie though they hadn't even discussed doing that. It didn't matter in the end as when they had finally stopped they were panting for air and leaning over to try and stay up before they carefully parted.

Taking his wife's hand Castle led her to the table where he sat and then brought her down on his lap telling her again meaningfully, "Thank you."

"Hmm thank you too," Beckett replied, brushing her lips against his. "That was amazing."

"It was," Castle said. When Beckett ran her fingers through his hair he explained to her unasked question, "If I could have I would have had us facing each other."

"We can do that later," Beckett replied, kissing his temple gently.

"True," Castle said. "Well here is dessert, your gifts and some wine."

"And?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"Open your gifts, enjoy the dessert with me," Castle said since the fruit salad he'd made was in a single bowl in front of him. "And then let's finish this wine… in bed."

Beckett was about to comment on that but she paused and looking at the bottle told him, "The first two won't be a problem."

"And the third?" Castle asked hopefully.

"There's not much left there so yes," Beckett replied. She leaned down and kissed him gently before she fed him a piece of papaya. As he handed her the manila envelope she smiled and took it from him before she withdrew two pictures. The first was of a saddle and she said, "I wasn't-"

"I had wanted that to get here before the competition but I hope that you'll still want to use it," Castle interrupted. When his wife wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hungrily he had his reply and responded to her eagerly until they needed to part. "The other gift," he urged her.

"Hold on, I'm looking at this," Beckett told him, studying the black English saddle closely. "It's beautiful," she told him, cupping his cheek with her hand. She then looked at the picture on the bottom and smiled saying, "So is this," as it was of a Lladro of four white horses in different stages of galloping. Setting the pictures and envelope down she hugged her husband as tightly as she could telling him, "I love them both, thank you so much. Have the girls seen either of them?"

"No but they knew I was picking out a Lladro," Castle explained. He tucked the pictures away and then said to her, "So that's one down, let's go ahead and move on to the other two." He was pleased when she kissed him and they turned their attention to the dessert. They fed one another the fruit then and drank the wine left in their glasses while they talked and kissed hungrily from time to time.

"We should go in," Beckett said as she pulled the bowl that wasn't empty away from her husband.

"You… oh, sure," Castle said, letting her get up. He took the glasses while she kept her hold on the bowl and the envelope and once they were inside he brought back one glass as he followed her into the bedroom. He followed her lead when she set the bowl on her nightstand, setting down the glass where he'd poured out the remainder of the wine that was in the bottle before taking her into his arms. "Love," he murmured before he leaned down and kissed her.

Beckett wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as tightly as she could while they were gently rolling their tongues against one another. That kiss turned into three more before she recalled what she had wanted to do with the fruit and wine. "Help me," she told him, turning around in his embrace.

Though he didn't want to Castle unzipped her dress and watched her turn back around to him, slipping it off her shoulders until it fell off her body, to the floor. He couldn't help the way he reacted to the sight of her, grasping at her breasts gently before he tore himself away. "Sorry, sorry, I was thinking…" he started to say, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes. He was startled from his thoughts when he realized someone was unbuttoning his shirt and he looked at Beckett, watching her deftly get the dark blue fabric spread apart.

"I know," Beckett told him as they were hurrying to get his pants and boxers taken care of. "That you wanted me turned around for that reason so it's alright. Now come on." Since they were both naked at that point she pulled him over to the bed where she propped up her pillows and watched him grab the glass, handing it to her. As he got on the bed next to her she commented, "It's raining again."

Castle paused in leaning back against his pillows, listening to the sound and he said, "What if it really does keep raining tomorrow?"

"We'll still go out," Beckett said. "Maybe once in a while."

"We don't have to do this constantly tomorrow," Castle let her know as he watched her sip the wine before she handed it to him.

"Believe me when I tell you I'm very aware of that," Beckett said while he was drinking. "And I choose to leave tomorrow more open to any… instances where we're out of control."

"Thank you," Castle said, his voice sounding a little strangled then.

Smiling at that Beckett allowed him to feed her a piece of guava before she flicked her tongue out to his fingers to taste the juice there. "Do we have more?" she asked.

"Enough for tomorrow and then Monday's breakfast," Castle replied once he'd recovered from watching her. "We can't eat it like we are now can we?"

"No we have to leave but a bath might be nice," Beckett said with a smile. She wasn't surprised when he leaned over to her, kissing her hungrily before he travelled down to her neck, making her laugh slightly as he just buried his face there.

"You smell like the flower," Castle said. "And roses," he told her as he sat back up.

"Your turn," Beckett said with a smile, handing him the glass of wine. As he was drinking she ran her hand down the middle of his chest, smiling again when he jerked against her touch before relaxing enough to finish.

As Castle was handing her the glass Beckett allowed him to take her left hand that had been touching his chest and he kissed her palm a little hungrily before he said, "I'm going to… really be rough," in warning.

"I've handled you like that before," Beckett replied, sipping her drink then as she cupped his face with her hand. "And I'll be looking forward to doing that again."

Shuddering visibly at the look on his wife's face Castle took the glass back and downed his next drink hurriedly before he leaned over, kissing her deeply. He tried to keep from spilling the rest of the wine as she held onto him and they continued to kiss for some time before they needed stop. "Here," he said, panting with his lips swollen as he handed her the wine.

"Not much left," Beckett told him after she'd taken the second to last drink. She started to give it back to him when he started to flex his hand slightly and she then smiled, putting the glass to his lips.

Looking into her eyes Castle drank the rest and as she was turning onto her side to put the glass away he pressed up against her back firmly. He heard her gasp and before she could react verbally to him he reached past her, taking the bowl of remaining fruit. "Lay down," he said, not realizing how commanding his tone was.

For a moment Beckett wanted to protest, just for the sake of contradiction, but when she glanced at the expression on his face she found she couldn't do it. So she lay back on her pillows that Castle shifted for her to do so and she looked on while he picked out a lychee still inside. "Are there any of those left?" she asked him.

"No this is the last one," Castle said absently as at that moment he was placing the fruit on her navel, loving the way her skin moved a little to the touch. He grabbed some papaya and mango before he ate the second to last dragon fruit. "I would apologize for using you like this," he told her somewhat seriously as he placed the very last piece of the fruit just under her breasts. "But I know I don't have to."

"You're lucky we've done this before, to each other," Beckett said, nearly breathless in her anticipation. She was unsure if her husband was going to hesitate or continue but before she could tell him to stop wasting time he was bowing his head to her. She cried out a little in pleasure as he ate the dragon fruit first, his mouth opening wide before he used his tongue, managing to run it over a large part of her skin in the process before he was pulling back. As soon as he had finished she reached up; her hands on either side of her head; and pulled him down to her before they began to passionately kiss. His hand on her thigh reminded her of why her skin was literally burning and she kept things quick before she was ending it, stroking her husband's cheek telling him, "My skin feels a little sticky," as he looked slightly annoyed that they'd parted.

"Sorry," Castle said, leaning back down and eating the mango and papaya before he picked up the lychee.

Watching him Beckett laughed slightly and said, "Anything to try and recreate that _Lady and the Tramp_ moment," as he leaned down to her with half the fruit past his lips. She leaned up and bit at it before sliding easily into the kiss Castle had so obviously wanted to initiate. They lingered for as long as they could before slowly parting and she finished off the fruit as she watched him go back down her body.

Castle started to kiss over her skin as much as he could until he reached where the juices from the fruits had dripped. There he started to lick over her skin, doing so as deliberately as possible as he heard Beckett moaning deeply in response to him until her skin was cleared. He couldn't stop himself and raced up her body before he was at her breasts. He kissed his way over them as eagerly as he could before he made himself slow down until he had stopped. "I swear I hadn't planned on that," he told her as he moved to lie next to her.

"I realize that," Beckett said, taking his hand and pressing it in between her legs. She wasn't surprised when he didn't do anything at first so she had to make him do so which she didn't mind. Sighing in pleasure at the sensation of him stimulating her she arched her back slightly, feeling his hand cupping her breast.

"I love this," Castle told her. "Your clit," he explained when she looked at him. "The fact that I can use it to make you lose control." He wasn't surprised when Beckett smiled at his rushed explanation and he leaned down, kissing her on the lips briefly before he pulled back. He kept himself close to her so their lips then brushed as he said, "I'd like to do something familiar."

"The favorite?" Beckett asked him with a smile. When he nodded she leaned up and kissed him gently before laying back and telling him in Irish, " _Hurry_."

With that encouragement Castle moved to tuck a couple pillows under his wife's hips before he lay on top of her. Grabbing her left leg he put it over his shoulder while she was wrapping her other leg around his waist. After a quick move he was sinking into her, pausing after just the tip of him was within her. Breathing deeply as he stared into her eyes he was about to move when she spoke telling him, "Fuck me Rick." And with that he nodded before he braced himself, jerking against her as hard as he could before they were finally coupled and tightly. He swore heavily before telling her, "I'll… you won't regret asking me for that."

"I never do," Beckett managed to say just before he began to thrust and roughly. She closed her eyes tightly as she was soon after concentrating on catching up to his pace and she bit her lower lip hard as the friction felt amazing to her. It wasn't the first time she had felt it that day but she liked to think that her memory was short and it was fresh to her. Reaching up to Castle, Beckett ran her fingers over his cheek and lips before he moved to kiss the tips of them. She tightened her grip on him with her right leg and she suddenly moved to push herself up on her elbows. It gave her some slight leverage to move and she cried out when their hips slapped after that, an explosion being set off in her body that she was wasn't sure she was going to be able to handle. But when her husband suddenly slowed down she realized what he was doing and she closed her eyes, relishing the sensation of them moving as they were in perfect unison.

Castle was pleased that Beckett had been able to push herself up as much as she had. They weren't right up against one another but he was close enough to kiss her, their lips crushing each other as they flicked against one another's tongue. He shuddered when the sensation; continuous; served to remind him that his endurance would need some help. He had no explanation for it, not sure why exactly his wife could make him struggle, but he decided he didn't need one as he slowed and finally stopped. He wasn't surprised when she groaned in disappointment at that and he was quick to lean down, kissing around her upper chest though he was mainly around her shoulders. When she fell back on the bed he was quick to move her leg from off his shoulder, placing it under his leg where she could hook it around him. He felt there'd been enough of a pause so he began to thrust again, groaning his wife's name as she cried out a quick curse to him before their hips were rolling against one another. He didn't know what had passed between them to make them agree to move so slowly but soon focused his attention on trying to build it up. He groaned as Beckett cried out in joy when they moved faster and the bed protesting that soon joined the sound of their hips slamming against each other.

With Castle able to get down a little closer to her Beckett held onto him by the shoulders before he proceeded to kiss her. She suddenly felt frustrated as he pulled away and they came back together numerous times. When they did that for what she guessed was the sixth time she told him commandingly, "Stop Rick." When he abruptly did so she had to confess to being startled he'd listened to her but then remembered what she'd wanted in the first place. "You said you love my clit?" she asked while he was kissing a path down her jaw. She felt him nod so she told him, "Then take it."

The desire and permission both led Castle to race down her body; after he'd been careful withdrawing from her; and he was soon between her legs. He was licking at the swollen nub when he felt her moving and glanced up to see she had pushed herself up on her hands. "Kate," he breathed, moving away.

There was a part of Beckett that wanted to order Castle back to where he'd been but when he kissed her she found her desire slipping away. All that was left was the taste of her husband flooding her mouth and her arousal that wasn't going to go away so easily. She jumped when he started to rub at her clit and when the kiss had run its course she told him as she panted, "I want you inside me again."

"I do too," Castle told her seriously before he helped her lay back down. Letting her position her legs as she wanted them; tight just above his hips; he slid into her, groaning out loud in his pleasure before he soon moved again. As before he kept his pace very fast, groaning again though that time it became his wife's name, and moved down to kiss her since they could do so. He felt their bodies sliding against one another and when they parted he whispered to her, "I love this more."

"I know… pervert," Beckett said, smiling very briefly before her husband was literally attacking her neck. Instead of laughing she was crying out, her arms around him tightening up as he was trying to literally piston within her and she couldn't resist the sensation of it. She felt them moving together, their skin slick and gliding easily, and she could understand why he had said that. "I love this… too… just don't… please don't stop," she breathed to him, tilting her head back as her husband began to kiss around her neck and worked his way to her breasts.

Hearing her tone and the pauses in her voice Castle knew that his wife was close to the edge and he decided that he would help her as he was nearly as far as she was. He began to kiss around her breasts, nipping lightly at both nipples which was more than enough for them both as he had only done that twice in their relationship.

Her back arching so roughly Beckett was surprised she wasn't coming off the bed, her orgasm struck her hard enough to leave her breathless for a brief moment. A second later she had it back and she was crying out to her husband, "Oh god… Rick… please I want to feel you fucking me… harder! Please fuck me love!" She gasped out when her husband was joining her, what felt like suddenly, before they were kissing each other frantically. His change in angle made her nearly breathless when they'd both stopped climaxing and she knew what he was trying to do before his fingers were suddenly on her clit.

Castle watched his wife as he stimulated her, trying to move roughly against her as hard as he could every time he thrust down inside of her. After he had managed to achieve that he could feel her gripping him harder by the backs of his shoulders before he was losing himself with her. He yelled out her name once as they were moving haphazardly again and then stopped himself before he breathlessly told her, "God my love, you're too… fucking sweet… too good. I want to take you again love… let me have you again." When Beckett cried out a yes in response he was startled but so pleased and eager for that he literally began to drive into her as hard as he could. They were both breathing hard until he felt her relax underneath him and he followed, thrusting a few more times before he finally collapsed, trying not to crush her again as he felt her arms coming around him tightly.

"This is just the start," Beckett eventually said. She sighed when Castle moved and lay next to her and she brushed his cheek with her fingertips before she leaned up and kissed him briefly.

"What is it?" Castle asked, watching her turn over onto her stomach to grab their book that was still on her nightstand.

Beckett smiled when she felt her husband's hand running over her side before it went down to her ass. She jumped with a short sound of exclamation when he slapped it hard and she turned to glare at him.

"Sorry," Castle told her before he was suddenly scrambling to take the open book that she pushed at him. He looked down and said, "Are you sure?"

"We can only try," Beckett said, smiling as they hadn't used that position before. She took back the tome and tossed it aside before pushing him down on the bed, unable to help laughing at his startled expression. She was quick to take it off his face, kissing him hungrily on the lips as his hands clasped together on the small of her back. After they had been busy with that for a while she moved so she was straddling his hips, rubbing against his groin until he made her stop. "I'm just making sure," she told him.

Narrowing his eyes at her since he was more than ready for her Castle let her go to allow her to sit up so she could lower herself on his erection. He breathed out hard as she slid down around him and he said, "Or was that for you?"

Beckett didn't reply to that, merely looked at him as she began to cross her legs so she was in the lotus position on his lap. "This isn't going to last," she said suddenly at the same time he did. She smiled when he looked up at her and said, "It doesn't really matter, there's more to the book."

"Definitely," Castle said before his wife began to try and push herself up and down. He grunted hard as she was tight around him and he held onto her by the waist firmly until she stopped. "No?" he asked, even as she was moving her legs so they were straddling him. At her touch he sat up and then wrapped his arms around her tightly as he began to move with her when she started to almost bounce on top of him.

Startled when her husband quickly told her to stop and made her do so Beckett pulled away and watched as he hurried to sit on his knees. She was smiling as he grabbed for her and said, "I don't need to stay," as she climbed back on top of him. They were both momentarily speechless as they were soon joined again and she wrapped her arms around him telling him, "Let this last for as long as it can." She loved the way he shuddered so hard at that and she pressed her lips all along his face before he was taking hers with his own. It was a deep kiss but had to be short as they were both feeling the friction between them. She moaned softly as her husband's hands began to run over her back and she tried to control herself as his head lowered to her breasts, eyes squeezed shut tightly. The sensation was a fire snaking its way up from where they were coupled to her breasts and beyond that. When she felt the sensation that kept renewing itself all through her she faltered and let out a moan that was one of relief as her husband was laying her on her back; doing as she'd hoped he would with that she'd said.

As soon as Beckett was ready, her legs wrapped tightly around him, Castle rocked against her as hard as he possibly could. He was on his knees for the moment, watching her with every pass he made inside of her. The way she moved with him, the way her breasts moved every time her back arched in her joy at him, the unadulterated pleasure on her face; he knew he had many reasons as to why every time they were together felt as if it was new or different but just to see her and how she responded to him were more than he could handle. And the way she felt was a large part of why he needed to make sure she was with him when they reached their final pleasure together. So he slowed to a pace where he wondered if it could even be called that. "I adore you Kate," he said as he was reaching up to her breasts and cupping them a little wildly. " _Can I worship you_?" he nearly blurted out.

Beckett was taken aback by the request and she hurried to react by sliding her fingers through his hair which made him stop fondling her before she said, "You already are, don't stop lover," sticking to English as she couldn't make the effort to translate. She would very rapidly be glad that she hadn't as all of a sudden she and Castle were all over the bed. She had no idea how it had begun but they were fucking each other wildly and each position they assumed never seemed to have enough for them before they were rolling around to change it. Her sex was burning, aching to reach the inevitable conclusion of their thrusting and she wasn't sure what else she could do to push it along. He was kissing her at that moment with her on her back her legs high up around his waist as she was trying to use him as an anchor, her nails in his skin. When he pulled away she whispered, "I want to come Rick."

"So do I," Castle replied, keeping their lips close together. All the intensity of their combined rhythm and the way they'd moved around the bed was creeping up on him and he suddenly slid both of his hands underneath her ass and tilted her up. Focusing the last of his energy that he had Castle slammed himself into her before drawing out just enough before he was going back. He could feel his muscles protesting the motion but he didn't care, spurred on to continue by the sound of Beckett's cries of rapture as he was also striking her clit with his body. He wasn't sure how much longer he could do that so he told his wife huskily, "You're so close my love… can feel you getting hotter for me love, tell me you want me to keep fucking you tonight. I want to hear you screaming my name, begging for me."

All of what she was experiencing was far too much for Beckett to be able to stand and she seemed to snap both literally and figuratively as her back arched. Her cries of her husband's name took her over and she vaguely remembered what he'd asked her to do but she couldn't stop herself. One thing broke through the pleasure that she was experiencing and that was her husband letting go of her to place his hands on either side of her to take his own pleasure. She held him against her while their orgasms combined and nearly lasted the same amount of time. She was reluctant for the joy to stop but it soon did and she was left panting as she felt Castle take the last of his pleasure, her name still on his lips.

The two were still at that moment, gathering their strength and listening to the rain still falling outside, before they moved together. Castle holding Beckett on his lap while he was on his knees they kissed a little recklessly before they finally stopped with her hands on his cheeks.

"Fuck me," Beckett told him. "Worship me… whatever you want I don't care what the hell it is." As she spoke she loved the fact that she could see his arousal growing and continued with, "I just want to feel your cock inside of me." She paused there, brushing her lips to his and also taking the chance to press her breasts firmly against his chest which she proceeded to gently rub against him enough so he would notice it. "So deep in my pussy you make me scream at you to make you stop, but you won't, you can't."

Breathing out Castle told his wife, "I never can love, you're my amazing, beautiful goddess and I can't get enough of your sweet pussy. Tell me you want me love, that you do want my cock."

Her body almost throbbing and well on its way to begin to ache with no satisfaction Beckett kissed him deeply before she told him, "Fuck me Rick, my lover."

With that the two lay back on the bed and began to make love again, being as rough with each other as they could. The rain continued to fall outside the room as they were swiftly lost in one another, doing so gladly as they didn't think they could stop.

* * *

Her breath was hard and fast and Beckett couldn't help become aroused at the sound of it before her husband was tonguing the small of her back. "Oh…" she sighed, pressing her cheek against the pillow below her, closing her eyes tightly. "Rick," she then said simply, reaching back to him and grabbing the first thing she touched instead of saw.

"You enjoyed that love?" Castle asked, going straight to her and kissing her shoulder.

"Hmm, very much," Beckett replied. She felt him gently touching her and carefully turned over as he wanted and watched as he flicked his index finger and thumb with his tongue before they surrounded her right nipple. She cried out softly as it set off an immediate reaction within her body and she reached up to his face, letting her fingertips run across both of his lips. After he'd repeated the same motions with his fingers to her other breast she brought him down to her by pressing her hand down on the back of his head before they were kissing hungrily.

Castle did as much as he could to fight with Beckett's tongue as they both slipped back and forth between their mouths until they absolutely had to breathe. When they'd parted he said, "I-"

"Here," Beckett told him, taking him inside of her easily. They began to move together rapidly, thrusting hard against each other and nearly making it a quickie they were so eager. She didn't care how fast it was as in the end her pleasure was the same and she could feel that Castle's was as well. When they stopped she was breathing hard again, relishing in the satiation running through her body and the feel of her husband connected to her so intimately. She didn't want to let that go so it was with some regret that he withdrew from her before he lay on his back and she moved to lie against his side, pressing close.

"It's really way past it but I'm hoping your birthday this year was a good one," Castle told his wife after they had regained their strength.

"I loved it," Beckett said, rubbing her hand over his shoulder.

"Then I'll try to make next year a better one," Castle said.

"As long as you're part of my celebration… I think you could do that," Beckett said as she raised her head. Their lips met almost as soon as she had finished speaking and stayed together for some time until they parted.

"I love you Kate," Castle murmured to her as they allowed themselves to relax as exhaustion was creeping up on them while it neared dawn.

"I love you too Rick," Beckett replied before she pressed her lips to his chest.

With that as their goodnight to one another Castle and Beckett fell asleep very swiftly, extremely satisfied as they found their dreams about one another. What they saw in those dreams would influence them the next day and feed their passion for each other and drive them to take advantage of every opportunity to express it that presented itself in their seclusion.


	22. Stretches Through The Night

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was great to get some feedback for my last chapter so I want to get to my thank you for that! TORONTOSUN (I had to laugh at your comment about the kids making Castle and Beckett stop their activities but you make a really good point about them doing that, lol. And it was great to see that you liked the gifts that Beckett got from Castle that day too, that was a nice reaction to read!), Guest (Interesting to see you want to see Beckett pregnant again, but it was really nice of you to say that I'm really good. Have to see what I have planned!) and vetgirlmx (I had to laugh a bit at your not being sure what you could say about the chapter. I thought you might say something like that but you did in the end find stuff to comment on so it worked out. And yeah, lol, tried to make sure they were enjoying her birthday so great you could tell that. And I wasn't surprised to see your comment on the outdoor lovemaking, though I can assure you they were secluded from anyone else or I wouldn't have written it. I thought you might love that flashback to Julia's first night as Beckett's daughter. And yeah, funny to go back to when she was so little after she'd grown up so much. It was supposed to be kind of a contrast, seeing how Julia was then and then currently. So happy you can't wait to see what's next and now you don't need to anymore!). Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate you all taking the time to write them out and sending them to me and loved reading them too!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Road_ by Paul McCartney and Paul Epworth, from Paul McCartney's album _New_.

Stretches Through The Night

Her back arched and her moans echoing against the walls Castle held Beckett tightly as he watched, felt and heard her going through her orgasm. He was breathing a little rapidly as he couldn't help be affected by her. He was a little disappointed when she soon calmed down and said, "So now we're even." When she only moaned out shakily he smiled and leaned down, kissing her shoulder that had become damp. It was Monday and they were leaving the house that afternoon to start their trip back home. But at the moment he and his wife were in the bathroom, indulging in the last moments of intimacy that they could take advantage of.

Breathing out Beckett felt a little stronger so she told her husband, "You didn't have to pay me back; as you put it."

"Well I couldn't call myself a man if I didn't say I wanted to," Castle said. "And also I loved that."

"I could tell," Beckett replied. She smiled when her husband paused in stroking her abdomen under the water and she told him, "The way you were holding onto me."

"You know I love you," Castle replied. "And I have a hard time keeping my hands off you."

"One instance where it's alright for you to touch," Beckett said, smiling. When she felt him kissing the back of her head she then told him, "We have until three."

"So now you want to plan," Castle said teasingly.

"I would," Beckett said, pushing one of the plumeria blossoms that her husband had put on the water of the bath he'd drawn for them.

"Yours is in your book right?" Castle asked suddenly, watching her.

Moving then to sit on her husband's lap Beckett wrapped her right arm around his neck and said, "It is, the girls will be proud of you."

"I find it amusing they get so excited when I do stuff like that for you," Castle said. "Maybe because Julia wasn't aware of how close we were when we met her."

"It's likely," Beckett said with a slight nod of her head. "So it's nearly ten," she said to bring his attention back to that day. "We don't have much to pack so I say we do that, go for a quick swim and snorkel and have lunch."

"Call the girls?" Castle asked.

"Of course, since we won't see them until tomorrow," Beckett replied, smiling at that. "And once we call them I guess we'll go."

"I know I don't want to either," Castle said with a nod of agreement. "But it's been a great trip."

"It was," Beckett agreed. "And a great birthday too," she added as she knew her husband was going to ask. She leaned over and kissed him before she pulled away and said, "Come on, we should go."

"Just a little… bit longer," Castle started to say as she moved away from him to stand up. He sighed in disappointment but hurried to follow her and helped her dry off before she returned the favor for him. Out in the bedroom since their bathing suits were already out it took them little time to dress before they were packing the rest of their clothes in the suitcase. They'd brought very little so as he was closing the carryon where they were keeping their winter clothes for home to change into at LAX he watched Beckett outside taking pictures again. "Are you mad it rained as much as it did?" he asked her.

Looking back at him Beckett smiled and shook her head saying, "It always rains when we're here. And I don't know, making love to you in it was nice."

"It was," Castle replied with a nod. He then grinned slightly and said, "You're sure." He couldn't help laugh briefly at the look she shot him and he said, "I'm kidding, I know you're tired."

"If you wanted to do something like we did in the tub just now," Beckett told him as they were leaning against the railing. "Then feel free to."

"Maybe," Castle said, turning to her to look at her closely.

Beckett bit her lower lip as she could feel her husband's gaze on her but she knew he was already aware of how tired she was. The day before they had tossed out any precept at attempting to do anything other than make love. She was a little unsure of how many times they had been together in the end, just knowing that it was well past that goal of ten they'd set. She could still feel him and while she wasn't sore her muscles had a slight strain to them that was a vivid reminder of why they were in that shape. Before she could go down that line of thought for too long she said quickly to Castle, "Let's go to the beach."

Nodding Castle followed her back into the house without comment though he'd been able to guess what she had been thinking about. He tried not to let himself consider it as well, since he didn't want to become aroused again, and he almost threw himself into helping her get their things before leaving the house. Out on the beach he set up the umbrella, watching Beckett laying out the blanket they would be using. "You want to snorkel first?" he asked when they were finished.

"I do," she replied as she let him spray her back with the sunscreen. "And you?" she asked.

"I do too, why you think I don't want to?" Castle said as he handed her the bottle and then turned so she could spray him.

"Just making sure," Beckett said simply. When she had finished she said, "Come on."

Before his wife could stand up Castle was grabbing her and he pulled her back against him, kissing her tenderly. When she responded he was relieved and he let it go on for a little longer before they needed to breathe. Sighing he said, "Hard to stop."

"True but that's why I suggested we do something else," Beckett said.

"You're afraid of missing our flight too?" Castle asked.

At his use of the word too Beckett smiled and said, "Slightly but we need to make sure we get there in time."

"At six right?" Castle asked. When his wife nodded he said, "Then let's take advantage of what we have left here." At that he grabbed his things while Beckett got hers and they walked out to the water where they put everything on.

Beckett allowed her husband then to lead them once they were in the water, looking down at the ocean floor as they got further from the beach. When he stopped she watched him duck under and followed him to the small reef they'd discovered their first day snorkeling. She stayed a little ways away from the fish, as she noticed that there were some lionfish among the others. Castle stayed next to her but she suddenly noticed him swimming away and hurried to follow him before she saw what'd he'd spotted.

Feeling Beckett grabbing his arm Castle looked over at her and smiled at her for a moment before they swam at the same time to follow the manta ray that was swimming around the edge of the reef. They had to pop up above the water for a quick breath before they went back to the fish and they both touched it just once before allowing it to continue on without them.

Touching Castle's back Beckett led him above the reef where she looked down at the different types of coral and fish around it before they went back up to the surface. "I wish we could stay down longer," she told her. "And no, I don't want to dive," she said quickly as he opened his mouth to speak. "I prefer not wearing a wet suit."

"I agree, those aren't comfortable," Castle said. "That was awesome though," he then added. "We definitely have to tell the girls about that."  
Since that was a given Beckett merely smiled and said, "Want to loop around that way?" pointing to the north where they hadn't been before.

"I'll follow you love," Castle said before they were putting the snorkels back on and ducking under again.

Making a wide turn back around to the beach the two saw another reef but didn't dive down to it as they saw a small shark swimming around it. When they had made it to where the umbrella was they stood and took off their things before Beckett tossed them over to the sand.

Smiling at her husband when he looked at her with slightly wide eyes Beckett went back into the water, diving underneath an incoming wave. When they resurfaced past it she wasn't too surprised to find her husband catching up with her. "I never can seem to shake you," she told him as his left hand held onto the small of her back.

"I don't think you want to," Castle told her. "You never really seem to try that hard nowadays."

Beckett's response to that was to lean over, kissing her husband tenderly on the lips before they parted. "I think you figured me out," she said before leading him back to the shore. She sat down in the water, crossing her legs before she noticed that her husband was watching her. "When we get home-" she started to say.

"I know I'll try not to remember how we were when you were… like that," Castle interrupted. "Though that'll be hard."

Shaking her head though she was smiling Beckett looked out at the water and said, "After we talk to them I'd like to take one last picture."

"Sure," Castle said, having an idea of what she wanted to do. He glanced at his watch and said, "We took a while to swim back."

"That was the idea," Beckett replied easily. She looked at him and then said. "I wanted to have a little more time seeing what there was to see underneath us. That shark was a surprise."

"Luckily it was a little one," Castle said. "And that neither of us is naked or blonde." When Beckett glanced at him he said, "Okay, just blonde, I'm more regretful about the former, ow," laughing when his wife pushed him over carefully. "Are you still tired?" he asked.

"I never said I was tired in that sense," Beckett answered. "It's more I can't get the energy I would need for more than just… fooling around."

"Then we should play," Castle said, suddenly standing. "Come on," he told her, holding his hand out to her. He smiled at his wife before she allowed him to help her up and they walked together down the beach.

"That shark must have scared you more than you wanted to admit," Beckett teased her husband. She laughed and let go of his hand when he started to lunge at her and then walked quickly to the path as he followed her.

"Wait," Castle said as they'd gotten closer to the lagoon. When she turned to him he grabbed a plumeria bloom and went over to where she was waiting, tucking it behind her left ear.

Beckett had been able to see the flower quickly, white on one side of the tip of the petal with an almost magenta color bordering with yellow in the center, and to thank him she kissed him. She wasn't all that startled when her husband wrapped his arms around her and began to deepen it, going along with him until they parted. "Come on," she told him before they walked down the path again, hand in hand. Once they were at the lagoon she let him jump in first, smiling before she took the flower from her ear and set it aside so she wouldn't lose it for the trip home.

When Castle was back above the water he had a brief second of the sight of his wife jumping in close to him before he was splashed in the face. Laughing slightly he waited for her to pop back up before telling her, "Nice cannonball."

"I do my best," Beckett said with a smile. She went onto her back and began to float before she looked over at her husband who was next to her and said, "Do you want to?" At his surprise she then said, "One last time."

Shaking his head Castle told her, "You'd be pushing yourself, me too. Let's just have fun and go home."

Going back down in the water Beckett kissed him before she said, "Race?"

"Already going," Castle said simply before he took off towards the other end of the lagoon. He laughed when his wife called out in her surprise and then heard her coming after him. He ducked under the water and made his way to the end where he waited for her before they embraced and kissed briefly a few times before they were swimming again together.

* * *

"What is it?" Beckett asked, seeing that her husband was looking at his watch as he waited for her to finish getting dressed.

"It is six at night right now for them," Castle told her with a smile.

Beckett returned his smile and then cupped his cheek before kissing his temple telling him, "We'll be with them soon."

"That true, though the flight home is going to be way longer," Castle said, not surprised that she had figured out what he had meant by what he'd said.

"You're not going to sleep at all?" Beckett asked as she led him out to the family room after she'd thrown on her sky blue blouse she wore over a shirt.

"I'll have to see when I get on the plane," Castle replied. "Maybe when we have to wait three hours before that flight," he added absently as he was looking at the screen of his phone at the same time. He grabbed his tablet and said, "They're ready to talk."

Leaning against his arm as she watched him turn on the Skype Beckett smiled and waved at their daughters when the connection had been set and said, "Hello you two."

"Hi Mommy, Daddy," Julia and Eliza said at the same time. Julia then continued saying, "Why did you call?"

"Oh you don't want to talk to us?" Castle asked teasingly.

"No! We do," Julia said, trying not to giggle too hard as her sister was protesting vehemently.

"She didn't say it Mommy," Eliza told their parents.

"You mean she was kidding," Beckett said, smiling at that. "And we're going to make this a little quicker; we need to head to Papeete soon."

"Do I say what I do at school?" Eliza then asked. When her parents nodded she launched into what they'd done and finished with saying, "Grandpapa took me and Jules to get pictures."

"Of them," Jim said, behind the girls. "Running around on the beach with Macca."

"I look forward to seeing those," Castle commented.

"Me too," Beckett added. "And then you had dinner?"

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head. "Now you say Jules, your turn," she told her big sister firmly.

Smiling at her Julia turned back to the TV and began to talk about her day at school before she went into her dance class. "Everyone else was just watching us practice… it was weird," she said finally.

"Were you doing a dress rehearsal?" Beckett asked.

"We did," Julia said with a nod. "The costumes fit and we're ready."

"We're glad to hear that," Castle said. "I for one can't wait to see you two performing."

"Me too sweetie," Beckett said, glancing at her husband.

"Remember you're not going to come to watch me tomorrow if you come home early," Julia said. "You need to wait for the competition."

"And we will," Castle replied. "We're kind of grateful for that since we might be a little tired. And we're going to need to rest up for that and Thanksgiving."

"I want turkey please," Eliza piped up then.

"You will sweetheart," Castle said, smiling at her with his wife. "But that's still a couple days away."

"Then come home," Eliza told them.

"We will," Beckett reassured her. "You'll see us tomorrow… at some point."

"So what's on the list next?" Castle asked.

"We're gonna play," Julia answered. "After we have some hot cider to drink."

"It's that time of year," Martha commented, with Jim behind their granddaughters.

"That will be nice," Beckett said to let them know that she and Castle were fine with them drinking that. "And after you'll play?"

"Yep we already have our games picked out," Julia said.

"UNO and I get to play Clue," Eliza said happily.

"Clue Jr.?" Castle asked. When his mother nodded he said, "That'll be nice. So we should let you guys go that way we can head out. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Do you call us later?" Eliza asked.

"I wish we could," Beckett told her. "But when we get to LA you'll be in school already. We'll see you after." She shared a smile with her husband as their youngest squealed and squirmed around on the coffee table.

"She's right, we will and I can't wait until we do see you," Castle told the girls. "I love you Julia, Eliza, sweet dreams."

"I love you too Daddy," Julia told her father first. "And have fun on your flights."

"I'm sure we will," Castle replied.

"I love you Daddy," Eliza said then, waving to him. "See you when you come home."

Beckett watched her husband wave back to their daughters before she said, "And I love you too Julia, Eliza. Good night and sweet dreams."

"Thanks Mommy," Julia said. "I love you too and I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Love you Mommy and me too," Eliza added, waving again to her.

Blowing a kiss to her daughters Beckett said goodnight with Castle to their parents before Martha was taking the girls out of the room. "We'll get back around… one fifteen," she said to her father.

"You'll still take the train?" Jim asked.

"We should get back to the Hamptons at about… three thirty," Beckett said after thinking on that. "Don't tell the girls and we'll see you at home."

"I won't," Jim said. "Have a good trip," he told them.

"Thank you Dad, bye," Beckett said.

Echoing the goodbye to his father in law Castle waited until the screen went dark to turn off his tablet and he said, "They might expect us to be there already."

"I don't think so," Beckett replied with a smile as she got off the couch and followed him into the bedroom. She watched him put away the tablet in their carryon before she asked, "Are we ready?"

"We have my trunks and your bikini packed," Castle said, looking at the suitcase next to the smaller one on the bed. "And you have everything you brought, so do I. So we're ready."

Beckett nodded and after they'd taken a selfie together outside the bedroom she took the carryon he rolled to her before she led the way out of the house, reaching up to her hair to make sure the plumeria was still there which it was. At the car she set the smaller suitcase in the trunk before Castle took care of their regular suitcase. "Easy to carry," she commented with a smile.

"Or is it my stunning phys-" Castle began to say after he'd closed the trunk. He was cut off by his wife covering his mouth with her hand and he smiled before taking her by the wrist and saying, "It is isn't it?"

"Get in the car," Beckett replied, taking the keys from him after she'd rolled her eyes. She watched him as they got into the car and she leaned over before kissing him and told him, " _I enjoyed it the past two days. I hope you'll let me feel it again soon_."

Frozen in place for a moment Castle looked on as his wife pulled out of the small driveway they'd left their car in and headed to the road that would take them to Papeete. He finally shook himself and with a smile told her, " _I don't think we'd ever really be able to stop_."

"We couldn't for the last couple of days," Beckett said, smiling slightly as she wondered if her husband knew how long it had taken him to say that.

"No," Castle replied. "And I get the feeling the next time we won't either… though I'm sure Thanksgiving will curb our desire a little."

"You're assuming we're going to be together then?" Beckett asked him with a quick smile.

Castle reached over and squeezed her hand quickly before he let her go, letting that be his answer while they continued to the capital. He shifted between watching the view outside, since he had the chance to that time, and looking to his wife. He didn't realize that he was looking to her more than outside the car, or that Beckett could tell what he was doing. But since she didn't bring that up he didn't know and soon he was distracted when they'd reached the city as he had to help her get to the market.

Once she'd parked and they'd left the car Beckett stretched her legs as her husband walked around to her. "I hope you enjoyed your views," she told him when he'd reached her.

"Of course I did," Castle said, a little confused at that and by the smile she was giving him.

"Me as well?" Beckett asked. She laughed softly and then said, "I could see you out of the corner of my eye."

"That's a compliment to you," Castle told her as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips very gently before he took her hand.

Walking inside the market Beckett was struck by déjà vu as they went to the first stall they came to, looking over the fruits that were on display and she said to him, "Are you hungry?"

"I was thinking of dessert," Castle said, smiling at the woman behind the fruit.

"You always have to get that," Beckett sighed.

"Maybe they'll have something different," Castle said, since there was a stall he liked to take her to so they could have some Tahitian desserts.

"We'll need to see," Beckett replied. "Okay so we're agreed, one thing for the girls each. For Eliza preferably a turtle… in some form as long as it's not a real one."

"You've thought of something else to get them haven't you?" Castle asked as he studied her while they were walking down the aisle they were on.

"Remember the dresses we bought them last time we were here?" Beckett said. "But I think we can make an exception for clothing as a gift."

"I leave the decision up to you," Castle said. When his wife glanced at him he hurried to say, "But I think you're right, we can do that."

"Come on," Beckett said before they started to walk again. Since it was their third time at the market she was easily able to find the stall where she had previously picked out dresses for their daughters. "I don't know why you won't help me," she said as she started to look around at what was available.

"I let you make the initial decision and then I give my opinion," Castle told her. When she didn't say anything he looked up at the dresses hanging and said, "I think Eliza would like this one," taking down a blue one with lighter blue flowers and white lace edging the hems. After he'd handed it to his wife he said, "No? Because if you say no then I'm done."

"I'm just checking to make sure it's the right size," Beckett replied, smiling at him. She gave it back to him to hold and then said, "I have my eye on this one for Julia." She got a dress that was white with blue flowers, lace edging it as well, before showing it to him.

"And that's why you're better to pick out for her, I was almost going to say that one," Castle said, nodding to a red dress. He laughed when his wife pushed at him slightly and said, "You could tell I was kidding?"

"How could I not? You know our daughters prefer blues," Beckett said simply.

"Though they do have different colored clothing," Castle told her.

"I wouldn't have them in just blue," Beckett said before she handed over the dresses to the woman that had been waiting for them. She paid and nodded to her with a smile saying, " _Merci_."

Castle smiled at the woman as well before he took Beckett's hand and they continued through the building. "I was thinking about for my mother, a necklace… or maybe a sarong for when she goes swimming?"

"A sarong," Beckett told him as they came to a stall that was selling just those.

"I think I'll take over here," Castle said before he started to look through the selection.

"I'll look for one for Alexis," Beckett said then. When her husband glanced at her she smiled and looked at him out of the corner of her eye saying, "We can't forget her. And I'm thinking we could pick up something else for her too."

"So she and her sisters are even?" Castle said with a smile.

"Exactly," Beckett told him, leaning over and kissing his cheek. As she did that she handed him the sarong she'd seen in a red color she knew her stepdaughter liked. She was going to wait for him to pay; since he had one in white with red flowers for his mother already; when he took her hand and led her over to a rack of sarongs before he pulled out a cerulean blue one that almost looked metallic. "Rick-" she started to say.

"I'm going, you're welcome," Castle said, making it sound as if he were walking further away from her to pay than he actually was.

Beckett sighed but smiled at her husband's insistence and she didn't put up any kind of protest as she glanced over at the next stall, seeing the items for sale there before she left. As she was looking over the selection of things carved from wood something caught her eye and she paused.

"So we found our turtle," Castle said when he'd rejoined his wife.

"I think we did," Beckett said with a smile at him as she let him take it from her. Glancing around the stall something caught Castle's eye that time and he went over to a figurine of a horse carved in motion and he showed it to Beckett. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect," she replied, taking it from him. "Though I'm a little surprised they have this here of all places."

"There are horses, tourists ride them on the beaches," the man behind the table said to them.

"It's beautifully done," Beckett said with a smile as she handed him the figurines to pay. After Castle had done so she told the man thank you before she and her husband walked towards the dessert stall. "What about you?" she said suddenly to him.

"I don't know, I haven't seen anything yet," Castle said honestly.

"If you find something let me know," Beckett told him before they reached the stall. She waited for him to order, as he liked to surprise her with his choice, and when he came back to her asked, "Well?"

"Banana _po'e_ ," Castle replied, handing her the pastry on a plate.

"With my hands?" Beckett asked since the pastry was a little unwieldy. She sighed when he picked up the pastry and she leaned over, taking a bite out of it.

When his wife nodded Castle quickly took a bite himself and said, "I made a good choice."

"You did," Beckett said, eating another bite. Between them they were able to finish off the pastry and once they had she pulled on the front of his shirt so she could kiss him. When they'd parted she smiled and said, "Do we have time to see more?"

Knowing she asked that so she could buy something for him Castle looked at his watch and then nodded saying, "Another half hour."

"Okay," Beckett replied before they took each other by the hand and then began to walk down another aisle. She was a little concerned she wasn't going to be able to get something for her husband but shortly after that thought had run through her mind he was breaking off from her. With a smile she followed, seeing him looking at some dried coral sculptures. "Which one?" she asked him.

"I think this one," Castle said, holding up one that had lower coral that didn't branch out as much as the others. "It reminds me of the ones we saw."

Nodding Beckett took it and after picking up another for her father she paid for them before she handed the bag they were in to her husband, "The office?"

"Where else?" Castle said simply as he was taking her hand. They began to walk again through the rest of the building and back at the car he said, "Now we can get home."

"It begins," Beckett said, smiling. She wasn't surprised when her husband shared another kiss with her and once they'd pulled away they got into the car to head to the airport so they could catch their first flight spanning that day and the next.

* * *

On Tuesday and at nearly three in the afternoon Castle and Beckett were on the train heading to the Hamptons, trying to stay awake as they wanted to stick with their normal sleep pattern. But it was difficult to do as they were drained from the traveling to make it back and they were keeping one another awake by nudging each other.

"Just think," Castle told his wife when they were nearing their stop. "We'll see the girls."

Beckett smiled at his eagerness and she leaned her head on his shoulder saying, "I know I'm wondering how long they'll take to ask for their gifts."

"It takes them until we open the suitcase," Castle replied, glancing down at her. It was when he saw the expression on her face that he realized what she was doing and he said, "I won't try to bring the subject up."

"Thank you," Beckett replied. At that moment their station was called and they had to hurry to make sure they were ready to get off the train before they ended up going to the next stop. Luckily they made it and as they were walking on the platform she waved as she was the first to see Rebecca. "I thought David was picking us up," she told her friend as she hugged her as soon as they reached her.

"I told him I needed a change of scenery," Rebecca replied with a smile. "That and he wanted some alone time with Ruby. Happy belated Birthday," she told her friend.

"Thank you, how is everyone?" Beckett asked as her friend hugged Castle quickly.

"Fine, we could tell that Julia and Eliza missed you," Rebecca answered as they started to walk into the station. "When we saw them but your parents were both trying their best to cheer them up."

"At least they know today we're coming back," Castle said.

"I'd ask how it was for you over there but I'm not sure I want to," Rebecca then said teasingly as they were walking out to her car in the parking lot.

"You can ask… about some of it," Castle said.

"We went snorkeling this time," Beckett said, rolling her eyes at her husband's response. "And the reefs we saw were amazing. We also got to see a sea turtle-"

"Really closely," Castle interrupted. "Kate touched the bottom of it while it swam above her. And we touched a manta this morning… I mean yesterday morning."

"We also saw a shark but we made sure to keep our distance from that one," Beckett said. "He found a lagoon near the home we stayed at."

"And flowers too," Rebecca said, driving them home by that point.

"He did," Beckett said, reaching up and touching the plumeria that was still in her hair. "It was a great trip."

"She's right, it was," Castle replied.

"I can imagine," Rebecca said, smiling as what they'd said wasn't enough to fill in the days they'd been gone. But instead of commenting on that fact she instead asked, "What about your birthday, what did he get you?"

"A new saddle and a Lladro," Beckett replied. "The former I'm trying out on Thursday morning."

"Would you guys like to join us?" Castle asked, to be polite since the Fosters knew about their Thanksgiving morning rides.

"I don't think we will," Rebecca said before she smiled back at them. "We'll stay in and wait for our parents to arrive."

"Okay, all I needed to know," Castle said.

"And you spent that many days alone with him?" Rebecca asked her friend teasingly.

"I did," Beckett said, stopping there as she didn't really want to continue with the joke though she was smiling.

"Here you are," Rebecca said. "You'll be seeing them pretty soon."

"Ten minutes," Castle said. "Thanks a ton Rebecca," he told the woman as he got out of the car. "Tell David we said hello."

"I will," Rebecca replied with a nod. "Welcome back."

"Thank you," Beckett said, hugging her friend briefly since it was awkward doing it the way they were sitting. "We'll see you."

After they were past the gate and walking up to the house Castle told her, "How did you want to do this?"

Smiling at that Beckett said, "We can take up our suitcases and unpack everything that's not a gift for them."

"That includes our own," Castle told her seriously. When she nodded they were stepping up onto the patio and he opened the door for them before they were greeted by Macca, barking once before whining and crying out at the sight of them. "Easy boy," he told the dog, trying not to laugh too hard as it was jumping up against his wife. "We're glad to see you too," he said when Macca had come over to him and was trying to do the same.

Going straight up the stairs then Beckett wasn't surprised to hear the Wolfhound following them and said to Castle, "He doesn't want to let us out of his sight."

"Think I could play peek-a-boo with him?" he replied.

"No," Beckett said, laughing softly. She had come up to their bed by then and she set down the carryon on top of it before she had to lightly scold Macca to get his paws off it.

"He's getting much bigger," Castle replied, putting on the suitcase. He got out of the way of his wife; since the gifts were in the carryon; and waited for her to grab her clothes before he got his own.

Unpacking took little time as what was in the suitcase needed to be set aside for washing and as soon as that was done Beckett was taking her husband's hand and leading him over to the stairs that went to the foyer. She looked at her watch and then back outside, smiling when she saw that the gate was opening.

"I should cover my ears," Castle commented.

"You're not," Beckett said as she allowed him to lead her to the doorway leading to the hall. She felt a slight sense of anticipation as the door was unlocked and as soon as the girls stepped inside she said, "You two are late home from school you know."

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Eliza nearly shrieked as her sister cried out the same after her. They ran to their parents who were laughing along with their grandparents and hugged them tightly, trying their best to talk at the same time.

"Hold on," Castle said, still laughing as he picked up the toddler and squeezed his arms around her gently. "One at a time, what were you going to say sweetheart?"

Since her father was talking to her Eliza told him proudly, "I missed you Daddy. And you Mommy." She said the last while reaching out to Beckett who took her hand and kissed it, making her giggle happily before her mother took her in her arms.

Hugging Castle then Julia said, "I missed you guys too. But you had a lot of fun."

"A ton," Beckett said, trying to hug her father with one arm as he and Martha came up to them. "I heard you missed us."

"We did but still, we had fun," Julia said, Eliza nodding in agreement.

"Welcome home kiddo," Martha told her son, hugging him. "Have you unpacked yet?"

"I'll be right back," Castle said, looking at his wife who nodded to him. He ran up the stairs and to his and Beckett's room, hearing her call up after him they'd be at the kitchen table so Julia could do her homework. He managed to get everything they'd bought gathered in his arms before he went back down the stairs; a lot slower than going up; and he laid out everything on the table. "I guess I should get this passed out," he told the girls who were looking at the items interestedly. "This is mine; your mom bought it for me," he told them as he took the coral sculpture. "This is hers I got for her," he then said, showing them the sarong.

"This is for your gram, your grandpapa," Beckett said, handing them their items. "These are for Alexis. And this is for you Julia and you Eliza," she said as she gave them their dresses first.

"Oooh, can I put on?" the toddler asked eagerly.

"You're going to have to wait until later," Castle said. "Now close your eyes," he said, as he'd somehow managed to hide the figurines for them in his pockets. When the girls had done so he set them down in front of them both and said, "Now you can look."

Opening her eyes Julia gasped in amazement at the horse made out of wood and she picked it up crying out, "Thank you Mommy, Daddy, it's so beautiful!"

"My turtle," Eliza said, giggling softly.

"Are you going to name those?" Martha asked as the girls were thanking their parents with hugs and kisses.

"It doesn't need a name," Julia said, still studying her horse.

"Mine's Tahiti," Eliza said, pronouncing the name carefully.

"Good choice," Castle said. "Speaking of Alexis-" he started to say as he picked up what they'd gotten for his daughter.

"She's a little busy tonight but she'll talk to us tomorrow for sure since she wants to speak to Julia," Martha said.

"How are you sweetie?" Beckett asked.

"I'm okay, a little nervous," Julia confessed. She felt better when her mother kissed her on the cheek, watching her take the horse to set it aside; so she could do her homework she knew. Before she took everything out she needed from her backpack she went to her mother and hugged her tightly saying, "I'm glad you're home Mommy."

"So am I," Beckett said reassuringly, embracing her as closely. She shared a kiss with her before she went with her back to the table and sat next to her as Martha got them some drinks and they began to talk about the upcoming holiday so Julia could do her homework while they waited for her.

"Why don't you say about Tahiti?" Eliza suddenly asked when there was a pause in the conversation.

"I think we're probably going to be talking about it while we're eating dinner," Castle said, setting her down since the toddler had been sitting on his lap up until then.

"I finished," Julia said suddenly. She smiled when everyone looked at her and said, "That was the last thing I needed to do."

"Who's been checking your homework while we've been gone?" Beckett asked her daughter as she took her page of math problems.

"I have," Jim said. "She didn't want to but I told her it'd probably be better if someone checked it."

"I missed you checking it," Julia told her mother with a smile.

"So did I," Beckett said. "You have two mistakes," she then said. "But I don't blame you for making them. See here where you added seven to six?"

"Oh!" Julia exclaimed before she erased the numbers.

"What were you planning to do for dinner Richard?" Martha asked her son as Eliza stood with her.

"Is she hungry?" Castle asked, smiling when the toddler ducked behind her grandmother. He wasn't surprised when both of them nodded and he said, "I'm thinking Dim Sum… but easy on the fish entrees."

"Why?" Julia asked as she was then putting away her things in her backpack.

"There was a man that came up to the beach by our house in a boat," Beckett replied. "And your daddy bought us enough fish for the trip."

"That was all you had?" Jim asked.

"No we had some things for sandwiches but we mostly stuck with fish," Beckett finished. "If no one else wants something else I think we should have that." She smiled when no one spoke and she watched Castle get up to order. "While we wait I'll help the girls get their things upstairs."

"I want to wear my dress Mommy!" Eliza exclaimed.

"I can put the thermostat a little higher love," Castle said, knowing why his wife was about to protest.

"Alright, we'll be back down," Beckett said, nodding to him before she took their daughters' hands to go upstairs. "You two are lucky you know."

"My dress?" Eliza asked. When her mother nodded she said, "Did you have to buy it?"

"No but I thought you should have it for the summer," Beckett replied. "But your daddy and I had agreed we would just get you one thing each."

"We said thank you," Julia began before her mother helped her with her school uniform shirt. "Thank you again?"

"I like my dress," Eliza said, her sister nodding in agreement with her.

"And my horse," Julia was quick to add.

"And my turtle," Eliza said. "And you and Daddy!" she cried before throwing her arms around her mother tightly.

"I didn't know we were gifts," Castle called out.

"You can come in," Beckett told him. "They're dressed." She then kissed Eliza on the cheek and said, "Thank your daddy."

Looking at her mother in confusion of a moment a look of realization crossed the toddler's face and she took off to her father, throwing her arms around him tightly. "Thank you Daddy, my dress is pretty," Eliza said with a beaming smile up at him.

Picking her up Castle kissed her cheek and said, "You're welcome sweetheart, I thought you might like it."

"And I love mine," Julia said, wrapping her arms around her mother and hugging her tightly. "Thanks for picking it out."

"You're welcome," Beckett said slightly laughingly as she wasn't surprised her oldest had figured out that she'd chosen it. "We should head downstairs so we can show your grandparents," she told them.

"We'll go," Julia said, hurrying to her sister and taking her hand.

"They're going to be okay in those?" Castle asked as he and his wife followed them.

"I told you already," Beckett replied. "They'll be able to wear them in warmer weather next year."

At the squeeze of her hand Castle wasn't surprised that his wife had figured out he didn't like the thought of them growing up and he said, "I am glad they like them."

Beckett leaned over to kiss his cheek before they went into the family room where their daughters were showing Martha and Jim their dresses.

"You look adorable darlings," Castle's mother was saying as she looked at Julia. "You made great choices."

"That means a lot coming from you Mother," Castle said with a smile.

Seeing his son in law was glancing to him Jim said, "I agree, they look great."

"See the flowers Grandpapa?" Eliza asked him, holding out the skirt.

"I see," Jim replied, hugging her after she'd embraced him tightly.

As the bell for the gate rang at that moment Castle went over to the foyer to see if it was dinner and Beckett took the girls to the kitchen table so they could get it set. After the food was on the table and everyone was gathered around it they began to eat while Castle and Beckett told the others about their entire trip; what they could relate that wasn't meant to be kept between the two of them; since they'd arrived in LAX back on Thursday and up until they'd reached the station in town earlier.

"So you both had a nice time," Jim commented when they'd finished.

"We did," Beckett replied with a smile. "I think the best part was the snorkeling.

"I want to touch a turtle!" Eliza said as her father tried to feed her.

"You need to be a little older to do that," Castle said. He handed her the fork she was using and then said, "And so you know what to do in case you see a shark."

"I want to pet," Eliza said with a smile after she'd eaten.

"That would be scary," Julia said, shaking her head. "What if it bites?"

Eliza visibly thought over that for a moment before she said firmly, "Fish are friends, not food." She smiled when everyone began to laugh at that and she squirmed until her father had taken her out of her chair. She held onto the pocket of her mother's jeans as Beckett was helping the others clear the table and when they went into the family room scrambled to sit on her lap as soon as she was on the couch.

"You don't want to play before bed?" Beckett asked as Julia leaned against her.

"I don't want to sleep," Eliza protested.

"You have one more day of school," Castle said, sitting next to Beckett.

"I know," Eliza sighed, pressing close to her mother.

"So you don't want to play?" Julia asked. "What about Life?"

"I can't play," Eliza said though she had noticeably brightened at that suggestion.

"I can help you," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when the toddler looked slightly unsure at that and said, "Kate?"

"I'll help," Beckett replied, kissing the side of their youngest's head. "Go ahead and grab the game," she then told Julia.

After hurrying to the cabinet where their games were the little girl brought the box to the coffee table and said to her grandparents, "You're going to play too right?"

"Of course," Martha replied.

"Save one of those cars for me," Jim added as he was helping Castle's mother push her armchair closer to the table.

"What color am I?" Eliza asked her sister.

"This one," Julia said, showing her the green car. "And I'm blue."

"Go ahead and spin," Beckett said, looking at her watch as she let go of the toddler so she could sit next to her sister on her knees at the table. "Or else we'll never be able to finish the game."

"Or start for that matter," Castle said, taking his wife's hand.

Beckett glanced at him but didn't say anything until it was her turn to spin and she told him, "I need that back."

"You can use your left hand," Castle said, though he was letting go of her at the same time. He spun last and watched as his mother went first after the girls urged her to do so and said, "Have we mentioned to them it's great to be home?"

"I think so," Beckett said with a smile as he'd been talking to her. "And I think they knew already we were thinking that."

"I did," Julia said with a smile. "That's how you always feel when you go on a trip."

"She's right," Jim said, watching the little girl spinning. "Though I have that backwards, I feel happy to come here more than going back to the city."

Startled hearing that Beckett looked at her father and said, "Dad?" as she wasn't sure what else she could say to that.

With the beginnings of a smile Jim said, "I've been thinking of retiring… at some point."

"If you want to move out here with us that would be fine," Castle said hurriedly. "I've extended that same invitation to my mother."

"He's right, they both have," Martha said when Jim looked over at her. "And if it comes to that I will come here. But you Jim?"

Looking at his granddaughters, seeing their expressions and knowing they were keeping themselves from saying anything until he'd spoken, Jim finally said, "It might not be soon but I might look at homes here before I decide where to go for sure."

"You don't want to stay here?" Julia asked as Eliza jumped up and rushed over to him to hug him around the neck.

"I don't want to intrude," Jim replied, looking at his daughter who smiled slightly.

"You wouldn't be," Castle replied. "But in the end the decision is up to you."

"Whenever I retire for sure I'll let you know," Jim answered. "We should get back to the game now," he told Eliza who hadn't let him go.

"I know Grandpapa," Eliza replied. She kissed his cheek and said, "You can live here and see us and go to school."

"I have thought of that," Jim said, knowing what she meant. He smiled and then kissed her cheek before she hurried back to her sister so she could spin next.

After they'd finished the game and while Castle was helping the girls put it away Beckett asked her father and Martha, "Did they have baths last night?"

"We washed their hair too," Jim said with a nod.

"Do we still have to take one?" Julia asked interestedly.

"No we can put you right to bed," Castle said before his wife could as he looked at his watch. "Which is a good thing since you're late tonight Eliza."

"No," the toddler said firmly before giggling and running to her grandmother as her father pretended to go after her. She cried out when he suddenly picked her up and threw her in the air slightly and said, "I have to say goodnight now."

"You do but you'll see them tomorrow," Castle told her seriously, kissing her cheek and handing her to his mother.

Hurrying over after that Julia hugged Martha at the same time Eliza was doing so and said, "I love you Gram, I'm glad you're staying still."

"Me too!" Eliza said exuberantly. "And I love you."

"I love you both girls," Martha said with a smile. She shared a kiss with them and said, "And I don't think I could have gone home, not when we have a celebration coming up."

Once Eliza was set on the ground Julia took her hand and they stepped over to their grandfather, hugging him at the same time. "I love you Grandpapa," she whispered to him. "I would be happy if you came here and lived with us."

"I'm glad to hear that," Jim replied. He kissed her temple and then said, "I love you too Julia."

"Love you Grandpapa, Jules is right," Eliza then said when he turned his attention to her.

Chuckling for a moment Jim shared a kiss with both of his granddaughters before saying, "I love you too Eliza, sweet dreams tonight; both of you."

"We're going to Julia's room after we tuck in Eliza," Beckett said, smiling at her oldest. "And Rick and I are a little tired so we'll just head to bed after."

"Understandable," Martha said. "Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight Katie, Rick; we'll see you in the morning," Jim said, waving to them.

After she and Castle had said goodnight to their parents Beckett carried Eliza up the stairs and said, "Let your daddy take you to get dressed okay?" When the toddler nodded she handed her over to her husband and then stepped into Julia's room with the little girl, Macca joining them.

"I wish I had time to practice with Peter before the show tomorrow," Julia said as she pulled on her pajama shirt. She bit her lower lip as she watched her mother walk up to her and said, "I want to try and do really good."

"Remember what Ms. Grey says," Beckett told her seriously. "Listen to the music."

"I know I've been trying to do that and not think about how I'm dancing… does that make sense?" Julia asked her mother as they went into the bathroom.

"It does," Beckett assured her. "Your grandmama loved music, I remember her listening to it when she needed to do paperwork for cases; it helped her work faster and better."

"Really?" Julia asked with a smile.

"I would do the same when I did my homework," Beckett replied as she nodded. "And your grandpapa does the same though he listens more to classical music."

Julia wanted to speak but by then she was brushing her teeth so she had to wait until she was finished to say, "Do you think he would live with us?"

"I'm not sure," Beckett replied. "He's mentioned it to me before but he's never spoken about it so seriously."

"Would you care?" Julia asked. "You and Daddy are alone when we're in school but if Grandpapa is here…"

"He would find things he could do," Beckett said simply. "And if we'd stayed in the city you know your gram would have lived with us."

"If the city home was bigger?" Julia asked. When her mother nodded she smiled and said, "I really hope he does."

"Let him decide," Beckett said. When her daughter nodded she then reached out for her hand and they walked together into Eliza's room to find Castle had their youngest on his lap, reading to her.

"Just a quick story before she goes to sleep," Castle said when he'd looked up and saw that his wife was there with their oldest. "Come on Julia," he told her.

Hurrying over as she'd been able to tell that her sister was nearly asleep Julia hugged Eliza tightly and said, "See you tomorrow Lizzy, love you."

"Love you Jules," the toddler said with a sigh.

Standing up with Eliza in his arms Castle set her down on the bed and shared a kiss with her before telling her, "I love you Eliza, sweet dreams."

Mumbling that she loved him the toddler tried to keep awake but wasn't very aware of her father kissing her before she was jolted by her mother tucking her in.

"I love you too sweetie," Beckett said gently as once she'd finished with the covers Eliza was asleep. She kissed her and then her forehead before she stood and went with Castle and Julia over to the little girl's room.

"I think she was really excited to see you," Julia told her parents with a smile as Castle closed the door behind them.

"It looks like it," Beckett said as she sat on the bed with her. She wrapped her arm around her and told her, "What about you?"

"I'm not that tired," Julia said. "What about you?" she asked both her parents.

"We're fine but we're going to try and get back to normal now," Castle explained. "Any idea what you'll be doing in class tomorrow?"

"We're not going to have homework," Julia said. "So I think we'll just do what's supposed to be homework during class."

"That's still until tomorrow," Beckett said, running her hand over the back of her daughter's head. "For now what would you like to do until you need to go to bed?"

Julia shrugged before she thought for a moment and said, "Can we listen to the songs I need to dance to?"

"You'll do fine," Castle assured her. "And I'm sure you know every song by heart."

"I do," Julia replied, smiling at them. She got the feeling her parents wanted to change the subject so she quickly said, "Are you going to use your new saddle when you go riding?"

"Of course," Beckett said. "I just hope Alex will get used to it quickly."

"Was she really happy when she saw it?" Julia asked, as her parents had told them about the gifts Beckett had gotten during dinner.

"So much so that she wouldn't look at the other picture," Castle said. "By the way-"

"Our room," Beckett interrupted, knowing what he was going to ask. "On the dresser."

"Good idea," Castle replied. "It's empty except for the sari fabric."

"He's right," Julia told her mother, scratching at the top of Macca's head as he laid it on her lap. When her mother stood up she said in protest, "It's not time yet."

"It's not I just wanted to check on something," Beckett replied, going over to Julia's desk. "You finished your book?"

"Yeah I have two more," the little girl replied as her mother was glancing through the ones she'd gotten at the library.

"Three books?" Castle asked teasingly.

"Gram said it was okay," Julia said with a slight giggle. "A treat."

"I guess it is," Castle answered before he glanced at his watch.

"But… time didn't go that fast!" Julia protested as she saw him nod to Beckett.

"I think it did," she said. She couldn't help laugh slightly at the face that Julia made and she said, "We'll probably have to stay up a little later tomorrow."

"Why?" Julia asked in surprise.

"You might still be excited after dancing," Castle replied as he went to her as she pulled the covers over her legs.

"Maybe," Julia said before she smiled widely. She then hugged her father tightly and said, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart, sleep tight okay?" Castle said, wanting to reassure her but knowing that he'd done so as much as he could.

"I will, thank you," Julia said before she shared a kiss with him. When her mother sat next to her she said, "I love you Mommy, I'm excited for you to see my costumes."

"I am too," Beckett replied, kissing the top of her head gently. "I love you too Julia, we'll see you tomorrow morning."

Nodding the little girl kissed her mother and then laid down, watching Beckett tuck her in before she kissed her forehead. When her parents went to the doorway she smiled at them before turning over onto her side, closing her eyes as she tried to best to get some rest in anticipation for the next day.

When they were inside their room Beckett watched as her husband closed the door behind them and said, "It's still early."

"Do you want the fire?" Castle asked, gesturing to it.

"That would be nice," Beckett said, watching him go over to the fireplace and turning it on. When he turned back to her she laughed softly and said, "What? You didn't lock the door."

"I wasn't… damn it, fell for it again," Castle started to say, startled she had said that before he realized she was kidding.

Beckett merely smirked at him before she went over to the dresser where her pajamas were and she took them over to the bed where she began to change. When her husband sat next to where the clothing was she looked at him and said, "You-"

"Let me watch you," Castle said.

As her husband's expression was almost begging her Beckett couldn't find it in herself to tell him no and with a sigh she nodded before she pulled off her sweater. Taking off her bra she kept a close eye on Castle, surprised when he didn't say anything and his gaze never wavered from her face. She pulled on her dark blue shirt before changing into her pajama pants, reaching over and cupping his face once she had finished. "I love you," she said. She smiled as he pulled her onto his lap and said, "I said that a lot over the trip but I mean it."

"I love you too Kate," Castle told her simply before he leaned over and kissed her. When they'd parted he said, "Is there a set limit on how many times a couple can say that to each other?"

"I don't think so," Beckett replied. "But every second gets a little nauseating."

"I agree," Castle said before he stood up with her in his arms, carrying her over to her side of the bed.

"And you?" Beckett asked though she was already moving over to his side to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You want to watch me?" Castle asked.

"Why not," Beckett stated instead of asking.

Smiling at that Castle hurried the best he could without looking as if he was doing so and went back to her, changing quickly. "I always thought it was less arousing watching a man undress," he told her. "Nothing much to see," he quickly explained.

"I don't know, I think there is on you," Beckett replied.

"I'm so glad I play polo," Castle said, smiling as he knew she meant the muscles of his chest. "I should thank David and you."

"Why me?" Beckett asked, watching him change into his pajama pants last.

"You gave me that Lladro," Castle replied, watching her stand before she walked over to the bathroom so they could finish. "And reminded me that I had always wanted to play."

"Your mom deserves some credit too," Beckett said with a smile. "Since I asked her."

"To a degree," Castle said. "You asked in the first place."

Beckett shook her head as she was then beginning to brush her teeth and as he was doing the same next to her she went over to the window at the end of the bathroom. When they'd finished she washed her face quickly and after looking at herself in the mirror said, "Any older?"

"I'm surprised you didn't do that back on Saturday," Castle said, knowing she'd said that rhetorical question in jest.

"I was busy then," Beckett said, going to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck before they leaned into one another and kissed before she said, "I'm worried for Julia."

"Me too," Castle said with a nod. "But this always happens. I think it's your connection."

"Most likely," Beckett said with a sigh. "I don't like not being able to do anything for her."

"We're supporting her, reassuring her," Castle said soothingly as he pressed his lips to the side of her head. "That's the best we can do."

Nodding slightly Beckett sighed before she let go of her husband and said, "We should also be awake when she dances tomorrow."

"Too early," Castle protested though he was allowing her to take him by the hand to lead him back to the bedroom. "So you're going to read?"

"I want to check my e-mails," Beckett said.

"Great," Castle said as she was climbing up onto the bed. "I'll watch." When she looked up at him while he was joining her he just smiled before she rolled her eyes and settled back against the table. Seeing her robe was there he asked, "Want me to hang that?"

"I'll need it tomorrow," Beckett said absently as she was going into her inbox. "A ton of e-mails from friends… one from Skye and Mary."

"They said Happy Birthday?" Castle asked, leaning over to look at the screen.

"They did," Beckett said. "And that they had a great trip. Oh and Skye wants me to tell Julia that they did that sorting thing at the Harry Potter site."

"She never did it while she was here did she?" Castle asked.

"No," Beckett said with a slight laugh. "Do you want to know?"

"Yeah, but I think I already know," Castle replied. "Ravenclaw?"

"Yes, so did Marie," Beckett said. "And Kathleen ended up in Slytherin."

"Did she say her reaction?" Castle asked.

"She was fine with it, Kathleen loves the color green," Beckett read. "Well if she's happy with it."

"Then she must be the good kind of cunning," Castle said. "We'll have to tell her tomorrow. Did your dad ever do that?"

"I don't know but if we tell Julia about Marie and Kathleen then she'll want my father to take that test," Beckett said with a smile.

"Nothing wrong with that," Castle said.

"From May," Beckett then said as she went to another e-mail. "Happy Birthday and she hopes we got out of bed during our trip," she read before shaking her head.

"It's not that hard to guess what we were up to," Castle replied.

"Well it's nice of them to e-mail though they knew I was going to be sort of off grid," Beckett said, closing the tablet and setting it aside. She turned to her husband and wasn't all that taken aback to find him there waiting for her. His lips crushed hers and she moaned softly as their tongues soon met while his hand slid down from her cheek to cup the side of her neck. She wasn't sure how long they were kissing one another until finally they slowly parted, panting for air. "This break isn't going to last long is it?" she asked as she could see the desire in his eyes.

"No," Castle replied before lightly caressing her lips with his own. "But for now…" he told her before sliding down onto the bed. He waited for his wife to join him and as soon as she was settled against his side he covered her securely and wrapped his arm around her.

"We need to go back to our other book," Beckett suddenly said as her husband was reaching over to turn off the lights in the room with the remote that controlled them. "I feel like we've been avoiding it."

"Not avoiding it, just being more acrobatic," Castle commented. "That crab position was a bitch. Especially since we did it on the floor."

Beckett couldn't help laughing and said, "I think we should watch it with those kinds of positions. But for now I guess we should rest up for the next ones. Night Rick."

"Night my love," Castle said, turning his head to kiss her. He felt her cuddle close against his side and as she fell asleep he began to stroke her hair. The relaxation of her body let him know that she was soon out and he pressed a kiss to her forehead before he then followed her as they took the chance to get back to normal since they were finally back home.


	23. Just Want To Dance

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: So happy to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so I'll go straight to my thank yous for them! MichelleBell16 (Not surprised you were glad that Castle and Beckett got home alright from the trip and that they had a great time too. And it was great seeing that you enjoyed the way they surprised the girls being back home, I thought that would be a cute moment. Happy to know you're looking forward to Julia's competition and also their Thanksgiving. Great you can't wait for the next chapter and now you don't have to anymore!), TORONTOSUN (It was great to see that you thought the moments they had as a family were good. And I'm glad that the moment that stood out to you was Jim thinking of retiring; I'd wondered what readers would think of it so great to get feedback for that! And not surprised that you like the fact that he can move to the beach house if he wants to, plus the girls wanting him there) and vetgirlmx (Very happy to see you thought that the last chapter was very good. I kinda laughed a bit at your mentioning you got tired as well reading about their day but of course it makes sense since it was busy as you described it. I wasn't surprised that I didn't surprise you with the girls' reaction to Castle and Beckett being home. But great I could with Jim talking about thinking about retiring and moving there. I was so happy to see you love the idea as I wasn't sure what would be the reaction from my readers. Not surprised to see you think Julia will do fine at the competition and I'm also very glad you want to see that. Great you can't wait for what happens next and you don't need to wait to do that anymore!). Thanks so much for the reviews, I appreciate as always the time taken to write those out and send them to me and I loved reading them of course!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _I'm Happy Just to Dance with You_ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles' album _A Hard Day's Night_.

Just Want To Dance

Turning her head to be able to see the time on her alarm clock on her nightstand it took Beckett a moment to focus on the numbers before she lay back down. Listening carefully she could distantly hear the sound of someone moving around and she smiled before she got up, being careful not to wake up her husband though he'd turned onto his side away from her. Grabbing her robe she threw it on against the chill of the house and walked out to the hall, heading down it to the noise.

At the same time that Beckett had woken up Julia was looking at herself in the mirror behind her _barre_ , trying out her Spanish lines for her Paso Doble. She did a chasse before she tried to do the attack to her own reflection. She finally stopped with a sigh before she went back to Macca and hugged him tightly around the neck as he'd been watching her from the bed. She was about to speak to him when all of a sudden she felt like someone was watching her and she looked up, seeing it was her mother.

Putting her finger to her lips to keep the little girl from exclaiming Beckett smiled and closed the door behind her before she said, "It's very early sweetie."

"I know Mommy," Julia said, about to protest at first before she realized her mother was right. "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize to me," Beckett said reassuringly as she went over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "Come here." She embraced her daughter tightly once she was close enough for her to do so and she kissed her temple saying, "Now you're nervous."

"Very," Julia replied, nodding her head. "Oh Mommy, what if I forget something that Ms. Grey taught us and what if I-"

"Shh," Beckett interrupted. She rubbed her daughter's back and said, "There's no use worrying about what might happen. Just concentrate on what you know and remember what I told you last night; the music."

"Yeah… there are some really good songs," Julia said, smiling at that. She then laughed softly and said, "I can't believe I get to dance to a Paul song and a George song."

"Think of that then," Beckett urged her.

Julia nodded before she said, "Can I practice a little more?"

"No," Beckett said firmly, standing up. As she pulled off her robe she smiled when her oldest watched her with wide eyes and she said, "I'll stay with you until you fall back asleep."

"But Mommy-" Julia began.

"But nothing sweetie," Beckett said firmly. "Come on, into bed."

Julia was going to try and speak again but decided to do what her mother had said before she slipped under the covers. She watched her mother do the same and once they were holding onto each other she told her, "What if Daddy wakes up without you there? He's going to be lonely."

"He'll be alright, he's a big boy," Beckett replied. She then started to stroke her daughter's hair and leaned down to kiss her forehead murmuring, "Sleep tight Julia."

Nodding Julia knew she wasn't going to be able to protest anymore so she closed her eyes, taking a little longer to fall asleep than she should have but still doing so in the end.

Beckett was relieved when she felt the little girl's body relaxing finally and she closed her own eyes, deciding that to comfort Julia she'd stay with her until it was time to get up knowing her husband would get her. She had no idea how long she was sleeping but she was awoken by the sound of footsteps near the bed and opened her eyes, seeing that it was him.

"Morning," Castle said with a smile as he stood next to the bed, watching her and Julia.

"Morning," Beckett replied, whispering as well as she looked over at their oldest. "I had to get her to go back to sleep, she was practicing."

"I had a feeling," Castle replied. " _But you know you owe me now_."

" _Owe you what_?" Beckett asked, not surprised he'd gone to Irish.

" _I had to wake up to a very cold and empty bed_ ," Castle said easily. " _But that's alright, tonight_ Kate," he told her as he leaned over to press his lips gently against hers.

"Are you playing Sleeping Beauty?" Julia asked, startling her parents. She smiled when they parted and she told them, "I'm glad you came Daddy."

"Hey sweetheart, good morning," Castle said to her with a smile. "Ready?"

"I think so," Julia said. "I can get dressed," she told her parents as she and Beckett sat up.

"We'll be getting Eliza up," Beckett told her, sharing a kiss with her. Once Castle had done the same they left the room where she murmured the word, " _Tonight_ ," to him before they stepped into their youngest's room to wake her up for school.

Castle wanted to comment on that but had to hold back as his wife was leaning over Eliza, running her hand over the side of her head. "Hey, morning sweetheart," he said when she looked up at him and Beckett, unable to help laughing slightly as the toddler looked at them in confusion.

"It's time to get up," Beckett then added.

"Turkey?" Eliza asked sleepily.

"Tomorrow, today we've got dancing," Castle said, opening the blinds at his wife's direction.

"Oh," Eliza said, sitting up. "Grandpapa!"

Looking over at the door Beckett smiled at her father and said, "You got her ready?"

"We'd take turns," Jim said with a slight smile.

"Can he go today?" Eliza asked.

"Sure," Beckett replied. When she saw the slight surprise on her youngest's face she leaned over and kissed her gently saying, "When he and your gram head back to the city your daddy and I can get you ready again."

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head firmly.

"We'll be downstairs," Castle said, following Beckett out after he'd ruffled Eliza's hair to her squeal. As soon as they were in their bedroom he closed the door and said, "You're serious."

"Of course," Beckett said, not looking at him as she was walking into their closet. "Did you really think two days would be it for a while?"

"You're tired-" Castle began.

"Don't assume what you don't know," Beckett said simply. "And I got a good night's sleep last night."

"Me too," Castle said in a rush. He then smiled and said, "So you do owe me."

"I'll give you one position in our book, opened randomly," Beckett replied.

"Great," Castle said, looking back into their bedroom while he was pulling down his shirt he was going to wear.

"Uh-uh Rick, we'll worry about that tonight," Beckett told him. "But you realize we can't really…"

"I know, we have to get dinner set tomorrow," Castle replied. "Still, we should have fun even with that."

Beckett rolled her eyes though she was smiling and she went out to his side of the bed to change before he joined her. She hurried to finish getting ready, though Castle still managed to leave before her, and when she went to the hall she decided to allow him to go ahead and get started on breakfast. She went to Julia's room and saw that the little girl was practicing again. "Sweetie," she said, getting her attention.

Smiling widely Julia said, "I was waiting for you to brush my hair," going to the bed where her hairbrush was. "I missed that."

"So did I," Beckett replied, having her stand in front of her. "You're ready you know."

"I know," Julia said softly, soothed by the motions of the brush through her locks when they weren't getting caught on a tangle.

"I'm not sure what we're going to do today," Beckett said suddenly. "Your daddy and I, since we're going to pick up your sister."

"You can go downtown for lunch," Julia said with a smile, knowing what her mother was doing as she began to divide her hair to put the halves into braids. "How did you know?"

"I suppose my powers, as your daddy would say," Beckett replied, smiling as her daughter giggled softly. "But we'll see. After school you'll go to dance class like normal."

"And then at three you'll get me and we'll go to the art center where the competition is," Julia said with a nod. "And then after we'll have dinner?"

"That's why your daddy and I might stay at home for lunch," Beckett replied, tying the first braid.

"Okay," Julia said a little absently. When her mother had finished she looked with her to the doorway where Eliza and Jim were and she hurried over to them, hugging her little sister before doing the same to their grandfather.

"We should get going," Jim said to his daughter as she walked over to them. When she looked at him in questioningly he said, "I just realized none of us made Julia's lunch."

"Then we should go," Beckett replied. "And I'll get your lunch ready Julia."

"Thank you," the little girl said as they went out to the stairs then.

Looking up from the omelet that he was making Castle said, "Kate, Julia's lunch-"

"My dad let me know," Beckett replied with a smile. "And I'll make it now."

While they were all getting things ready for that day Martha came down and joined them, greeting the girls with hugs before her son's phone began to ring.

"Who is it?" Beckett asked, looking over at the screen and seeing the unfamiliar number there.

"I think…" Castle started to say before he answered. "Hello? Oh, yes, I remember our agent told us about you."

At that point Beckett knew it was whoever was going to handle their article at _Cosmo_ and she leaned against the counter to listen in as she'd finished Julia's lunch by then.

"We would love to talk right now but we're a little busy getting our daughters ready to go to school," Castle said, as the woman on the other end was pressing for a discussion on the photographs that would be taken. "At eleven?" he said, looking to his wife. When she nodded he quickly said, "That would be fine, we'll hear from you then, bye."

"Who was that?" Martha asked.

"Yeah are you in trouble?" Julia then said.

"Why would you think we were in trouble?" Castle asked as Beckett turned her head away from their daughters so they wouldn't see she was laughing. At their oldest's shrug he said, "We should sit down and eat, breakfast is ready."

"What was that about?" Julia asked after they'd been eating their omelets for a little.

"Our agent let me know that the magazine _Cosmo_ wants us to be in an article," Castle explained after Beckett nodded to him at his look.

"Is that the one you were in before?" Julia asked, the name sparking her memory.

"It is," Beckett replied.

"And you're going to do it?" Jim inquired.

"We agreed," Beckett said, not surprised that her father had asked her that. "What did they want?" she then directed to her husband.

"To talk about the pictures we'll be taking," Castle replied.

"You're not on the cover this time around? That's a shame, you both photograph so well," Martha commented, saying the last when her son shook his head to her question.

"I prefer that we're not," Beckett said.

"When are you gonna take the pictures?" Julia asked interestedly.

Seeing that Eliza looked curious at that too Beckett said, "Next month… the article should be in a magazine in January?"

"That's what I was told," Castle said with a nod. "Maybe we could take them with us? So they can see?"

"Maybe," Beckett said as she looked to their daughters and saw then that they appeared to be eager at that.

"Keep eating you two," Castle then told the girls. "We need to get going." As everyone else was eating he reached over, squeezing Beckett's hand gently before they went back to their meal.

Once they'd finished Jim and Martha took the girls to the foyer to get them ready for the walk to school while Castle and Beckett cleaned up quickly in the kitchen before they joined them.

"I forgot to ask, how was the weather while we were gone?" Castle said as he and Beckett were buttoning their coats.

"We couldn't walk until Monday," Julia answered.

"Really?" Castle said. "That must have been hard for you," he directed to Eliza who was standing in front of him.

"Why Daddy?" the toddler asked.

"Couldn't jump in the puddles," Castle said, pretending to be somber.

"She did," Martha said. "They both did on Friday."

"I let them," Jim confessed though he was smiling at the same time. "And of course they were well covered and they had their baths as soon as they finished."

"Grandpapa made us dry," Eliza said firmly.

"And we had to sit in front of a fire after too," Julia said as they were leaving the house after she and Eliza had hugged Macca goodbye.

"We're not mad that you went out," Beckett said.

"I would have let you go out to play," Castle added. He glanced at his wife and then hurried to add, "Your mom too. But you had a bath and were dry and warm after so everything worked out well."

By then they were nearly to the Foster's house and when they had reached it Mari was there by herself, waiting for them.

"Hi! You came back," the little girl said, smiling at Castle and Beckett.

"We did, your parents?" the latter asked as she looked to the house.

"Mommy said she's tired 'cause Dani woke up last night," Mari explained. "She said to say hi. And Daddy went to work."

"You'll have to tell them both hello for us," Castle told her as they went on to the school.

When they were there and outside of Eliza's classroom the toddler tugged on her parents' hands that she was holding and asked, "Can you take me?"

"Both of us?" Beckett asked. When Eliza nodded she said to the others, "We'll be right back."

Taking her inside Castle helped her get her coat off while Beckett was putting aside her backpack in her cubbyhole. "You're all ready, remember we'll see you at lunch," he told her, picking her up.

"Thank you Daddy," Eliza said, hugging him tightly before they shared a kiss. When she was handed over to her mother she hugged her tightly saying, "Thank you too Mommy."

"You're welcome sweetie, have a great day," Beckett said before they shared a kiss. She set her down and watched with Castle as their youngest hurried over to some of her friends at one of the tables. Stepping back out into the hall she smiled when she saw her father and Castle's mother were there alone. "She couldn't wait for us," she commented.

"Of course not," Martha said. "We already said goodbye to them so you can go up without us."

Heading up to the second floor Castle said, "I'm surprised you didn't just go inside."

"And not say goodbye? That would be mean," Julia replied as her parents walked up to where she was standing in front of her classroom. She embraced her father tightly and said, "I'm glad you're back Daddy."

"Me too, we'll see you later," Castle replied. "Have fun."

"And try to pay attention," Beckett said, though gently as she and her daughter hugged. "But like your daddy said, have fun too."

"I will and I'm glad you're back too of course," Julia told her. She waved to them before ducking into the room, going to her desk after she waved at Peter who was sitting more towards the back.

Downstairs with their parents Castle and Beckett led the way back home and the former spoke first saying to them, "What are your plans now?"

"I'm going to be playing golf," Jim said.

"With who?" Beckett asked in surprise since her father didn't know too many people in town.

"Randolph," Martha then said. "When we were coming back from taking the girls to school on Monday Suzie came up to me and nearly would have dragged me off to shop if her husband hadn't cut in. He spoke with Jim and invited him for a round of golf."

"He's nice," Castle said quickly when his wife glanced at him. "Not like Suzie can be."

"Most of the time," Martha added wryly. "He'll enjoy it, Randolph used to play professionally."

"Then you will have fun," Beckett said. When her father nodded she smiled at him while they waited for the gate to open at home. Once inside they all split up, Martha going to her room as Jim went to his own, she turned to Castle when they were alone.

"I was thinking before we get that phone call, answer e-mails?" he suggested to her.

"Good idea," Beckett said, having forgotten about them in her concern about Julia. She went to her computer and opened up her inbox and said, "I got an e-mail from everyone else."

"I didn't get that much," Castle said, laughing as he leaned over to see her screen.

"Lanie sent me a message," Beckett said, reading the e-mail quickly. "And Ryan sent me an e-mail, him and Espo," she corrected once she'd read the message there. "Figures. Oh, Brennan," she said, seeing her cousin's e-mail address.

"Did they all say Happy Birthday?" Castle asked.

"They did, the boys and Lanie want us to let them know how Julia does later today," Beckett told him after reading her cousin's e-mail. "And Brennan says he'll help out… oh, he has already," she corrected herself as she looked at her watch.

"Great, are you going to answer now?" Castle said.

"I should," Beckett replied. She began to do so and she said to him, "This might take a while, what will you do?"

"Read, excuse me," Castle said before getting up. He then recalled something and watched his wife type before he took her hand and had her stand up.

Beckett was about to protest that when all of a sudden she was in her husband's arms, kissing him back as deeply as he was doing to her. She lost her urge to stop him quickly and went into their next kiss eagerly before they had to part long enough to catch their breath. "Was this because of this morning?" she asked with a smile.

Before Castle could answer there was the sound of someone clearing their throat and he and Beckett looked over to see it was their parents. "So… all set to go?" he asked, watching Macca hurrying over to the two.

"He is, I was going to stay home," Martha told them, smiling slightly as she'd discovered them kissing. "But I think I'll go out to run a few errands."

"You don't need to," Beckett said, hoping her mother in law didn't feel she had to.

"I need to in the fact that they're errands," Martha replied, trying to be reassuring in her tone. "So I'll be home… in time to go get Julia."

"I'll probably be back around then too," Jim added. "Have fun."

"We will," Beckett said, walking away from her husband and going to them.

"You don't need to escort us," Martha quickly told her. "We know the way out. Enjoy your morning and tell Eliza we love her."

Watching Castle's mother walk away Jim turned back to his daughter and son in law and told them, "She's right and tell Eliza that for me as well."

"Have fun Dad," Beckett told him before he was gone. A moment later she heard the front door close after their parents and she turned to her husband saying, "They saw us."

"If your dad's serious about living here he's got to know he might see that," Castle said before they went back into the room again.

"He's not disgusted, we are married love," Beckett said as she sat at her desk and started to type in reply to her cousin. "But I'm sure it was a surprise for them."

"I've changed my mind," Castle suddenly said. When his wife turned to look at him he smiled in return and told her, "I'm going to look through our Japan book."

"Still a while until then," Beckett said.

"True but that doesn't mean I can't read about the places we're going and I haven't been to," Castle said, taking down the travel book and sitting on the couch. As his wife was writing her replies he read and they continued in that manner; pausing only for him to make some coffee; before they received the call from _Cosmo_. When he saw it was the woman writing the article he quickly answered putting it to speaker saying, "Hello again Ms. Holton my wife is here with me as well."

"You can just call me Janet," the woman replied. "And hello to you Ms. Beckett." After she'd heard the woman give her a greeting in return she said, "So I'm calling to discuss with you the photographs that we'll be taking for this article, which you'll do first before I interview you."

"I wonder if I can ask first what exactly the article will be about," Beckett said. When her husband glanced at her she shook her head slightly before he gave her a brief nod.

"It's a chance for readers to get an update on the two of you. Especially since my colleague wrote about both of you separately last time you were featured in the magazine," Holton replied. When there was no response from the couple she continued saying, "The cover picture to the article I've envisioned the two of you in your polo team uniforms, suited up for a game. It gives it the feel of a _Vanity Fair_ spread and it'll show that things have definitely changed since the last article."

"That'll be fine," Beckett said as her husband was looking to her to answer that. "What about the second one?"

"There I'm a little less certain," Holton said in reply. "It's either a candid shot or one of you on your horse Ms. Beckett with you leading it Mr. Castle."

Reaching over quickly to his wife as she buried her face in her hands Castle said to the journalist, "I think we might want to scratch that, I've never had to lead my wife when she's on her horse. Maybe something with us still in our uniforms."

"Well we can wait and see of course what might come up during that photo shoot," Holton replied. "I've been told there can be a third picture and I want to ask about your daughters-"

"No," Castle and Beckett immediately said at that same time.

"We don't want them in the shoot," Castle continued.

"They might come with us but we do not want them in the magazine," Beckett added.

"Alright well like I mentioned we'll wait and see what happens," Holton said.

After Castle had wrapped up the discussion with the woman Beckett said goodbye to her as well before he hung up. Groaning she said, "Why did I know she was going to suggest that?"

"I guess it's the idea of the man symbolically leading… or the fact it looks like something off of romance novel," Castle said, leaning over and kissing her temple. He wasn't surprised when she leaned over and kissed him on the lips, soon reacting to her eagerly until they moved away. "We'll do something else; something better," he told her before she stood up as well.

"A walk?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"You read my mind," Castle replied. He then whistled and called, "Macca!" before he took Beckett's hand and they left their office.

* * *

Eliza hopped from foot to foot as she waited for her teachers to finish with her other classmates as they were going to be taken out to the lobby of the school so they could go home. She had a hard time forgetting that she would be seeing her parents when she got out and she couldn't wait to go home to play with them. Finally the class was led outside and she did her best not to take off running as she was able to easily spot her mother since she was wearing her red coat.

The second the kids were allowed to go to the people waiting for them Beckett smiled and prepared herself to pick up her youngest. "Hello sweetie," she said as she placed her on her hip.

"Hi Mommy!" Eliza said exuberantly. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's making lunch," Beckett replied. "He wants to play with you badly so I let him start cooking now so you can do that after we finish."

After her mother had set her down and then taken her hand Eliza told her seriously, "I want to play with you too Mommy."

"Of course," Beckett said, squeezing her hand gently. "So how was your recess?"

"I had fun," Eliza said seriously. "But I want to say that to Daddy too."

"I know I just wanted to make sure you had fun with your sister," Beckett explained. She smiled when the toddler nodded rapidly and couldn't help stopping where they were, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Why Mommy?" Eliza asked her when they began to walk again.

"Just because," Beckett explained simply. She smiled when the toddler giggled at that and they continued until they'd reached the house and she let Eliza go up to the front door once the gate was open.

"Alright, alright," Castle called in a mock annoyed voice as he went to the foyer at the rapid knocking. "I'm opening the door." He did so just slightly and looked outside and up saying, "Who is it?"

"Me Daddy!" Eliza cried out, jumping up and down as she waved at him.

"Oh then I guess I can let you in," Castle said. "Calm down Macca," he said as the dog was pawing at his leg. He opened the door a little wider before saying, "I think he missed you too," as the Wolfhound almost jumped out on the toddler.

"Hi Macca," Eliza said, hugging him tightly before her mother ushered them into the house. She watched as her parents shared a quick kiss and then smiled when they turned to her before she said, "Did you miss Mommy?"

"I did," Castle said seriously with a nod. "And you of course," he said as he leaned over, kissing her quickly. "But I need to get back to our lunch before it burns."

"Oh, go Daddy!" Eliza said worriedly. She giggled when he kissed her again and she turned to her mother.

"Come here," Beckett said to her youngest's eager expression. She got her coat off and hung before she started to unbutton her own. "You don't want to go?" she asked her daughter in surprise.

"I can wait," Eliza said. "I want to be with you too."

"Thank you sweetie," Beckett replied, touched at the seriousness in the toddler's tone. "You know," she said as she took her hand and they went down the hall. "We can play outside after lunch."

"Yeah?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"It's not too cold," Castle said, looking at his wife as she said that. "Before the snow starts?" he asked her when she looked at him. He smiled at her nod and said, "Then we can go ahead and do that after we eat."

"I'm hungry," Eliza then immediately told her parents.

"We should set the table so we can eat once it's ready," Beckett said, taking Eliza away from her father before she could start asking him for something to eat.

"It is ready," Castle said. "So sit and I'll grab everything."

Eliza noticed the look that her father gave her mother and said, "What Mommy?"

"Nothing sweetie," Beckett said then, shaking her head before she led her daughter over to the table where she set her on her booster seat. She sat with her and watched as Castle set out the plates with their food on them already before he got their drinks. As he was giving her hers she asked, "Is this because you didn't have time to make any coffee art today?"

"Partially," Castle told her. "But really I have this stuff ready so why not hand it over to you?"

"Interesting way to say that," Beckett said, shaking her head as she smiled. She looked over at their youngest and said quickly, "Wait sweetie," tasting the soup that was in the little bowl. "Still a little too hot so you need to wait."

"Kay," Eliza said, biting into her grilled cheese.

"So how was school?" Castle asked after she had had some of the soup.

"Good," Eliza said simply before trying to take a big bite out of her sandwich.

"Not that much," Beckett told her, scolding her gently.

"So you already told your mom?" Castle asked teasingly.

"No," Eliza giggled. She took her cup from her mother and drank a little before talking about her day. It didn't end up taking all that long and she was soon going back to her food and listening to her parents talking while the meal wrapped up for the three of them.

"I'm absolutely sure we don't need anything else love," Castle said in response to her question. "Dinner is set."

"Alright but if you're wrong you're the one heading out," Beckett teased him.

Smiling as he remembered their first Thanksgiving with Eliza; having to head to the market to pick up a few items needed; Castle said, "I don't want to miss out on the day with the girls so I'm prepared."

"Good," Beckett said, leaning over as he did to kiss him.

"Can we play now?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Yes we're going right now," Beckett replied, standing and taking Eliza out of her seat. She let her go over to the hall with Macca to wait for them and said to her husband after they'd cleared the table, "You can go ahead with her."

"I'll wait," Castle said, shaking his head as he began with the dishes. He kissed his wife again before they turned their attention to the sink.

Eliza went over to Macca who was soon sitting down and she hugged him tightly saying, "I want to play with you too." She giggled when he licked at her cheek before she kissed the side of his head. She then heard footsteps and looked up at her parents smiling before she asked, "Can Macca come?"

"He can," Beckett said as Castle was picking up their daughter. "Want to get some of his toys?"

"Yeah," Eliza replied as they went to the door to the backyard. She waited a little impatiently for her father to set her back down and then rushed over to the box where the dog's toys were kept.

"Which one do you want?" Castle asked as he looked into it with her.

Looking thoughtful for a moment Eliza reached inside and picked up the ball launcher, handing it to her father. "Throw for me Daddy."

"You might want to throw it love," Castle said, trying to hand it over to her.

When there was the thud of Eliza's footprint on the patio floor Beckett said, "I think she wants you to do it Rick."

"A couple throws," Castle said quickly. "Just a couple before I give it to your mom okay?"

"Kay," Eliza said after thinking about that for a while. She then walked with her mother down the steps and onto the grass where Macca was waiting for them. Watching her father swing the stick she tried to keep her eye on the tennis ball that it had been holding but lost sight of it as she had to watch the dog running after it, clapping and jumping up and down for him.

"Now let's see if he brings it back," Castle said to Beckett as Eliza started to run down the yard.

"He's learning to," Beckett said with a smile as their youngest was leading the dog back.

"Give Daddy that Macca," Eliza said to him sternly.

"I'll get it," Castle replied. "One more throw and then we can give it to your mom."

Eliza waited eagerly for Castle to get the tennis ball ready and once it was she was taking off down the yard with Macca though there was no chance for her to catch up with him. As he grabbed the ball and was turning around she tried to jump at him before she squealed when he accidentally knocked her down on the grass. She heard her father running to her and told him with a giggle, "I'm kay Daddy."

"Are you sure?" Castle asked, helping her stand and brushing off the back of her coat and jeans.

"Yeah, now you Mommy," Eliza said eagerly.

"Just a second," Beckett said, having walked up to them. She then knelt down and kissed her daughter, able to tell that she was alright. "One more throw," she told them as they were walking back towards the house. "And then we'll play something else."

"Grandpapa got us sticky fisbees!" Eliza blurted out as they were turning back towards the water.

"What?" "Fisbees?" Beckett and then Castle asked.

"I can show you Mommy, Daddy," Eliza said. "After you throw that for Macca."

"This'll be interesting," Castle commented to his wife.

"I know," Beckett replied, throwing the tennis ball then and keeping hold of Eliza's hand that was in her grip. "I knew what you were going to do," she said, looking down at the toddler before she glanced at her and saw that Castle was holding onto her other hand.

"I did too," Castle said in explanation, smiling at her before they watched Macca finally reach the tennis ball. As he came up to them he said, " _I'll put this away, try and figure out what she was talking about_."

Shaking her head Beckett turned her smile to Eliza and said, "What is it that your grandpapa got you?"

"This," Eliza said eagerly, reaching out for her mother's hand and pulling her back up onto the patio.

When they reached the chest under the window of the parlor Beckett had to wonder how she'd missed the toy, two discs with Velcro on them and a tennis ball that was fuzzy. "Now I see what you mean," she told her daughter.

"We had fun playing," Eliza told her mother excitedly.

"I can imagine you would," Castle said as he was standing with them. "Want to play?"

"No Julia has to come here," Eliza told them seriously as she shook her head. "But you and Daddy can."

"Are you sure?" Castle asked. With the toddler's very firm nod he took the disc that his wife handed him before he then took her free hand, pulling her to him. They kissed gently and then said, "We have to go back in don't we?"

"After this," Beckett said with a nod. "But we'll still be able to play with her," she told him as they walked back to the yard.

"I was counting on that," Castle replied before he looked over at their daughter with her. "Sweetheart?" he asked. He pretended to jump and gave a short yell when she threw the tennis ball that she'd been holding at him. He couldn't help laughing as he grabbed the ball and told the toddler, "Try to warn me next time you do that."

"Kay," Eliza said.

Beckett tried not to smile too widely at the way the toddler was speaking so blithely and turned her attention to her husband saying, "Ready?"

"I am now," Castle said. He threw the tennis ball to her and wasn't surprised when she caught it easily. He heard Eliza cheering her mother and then smiled at that before she rushed over to him. "Go over there," he told her quickly. "I don't know if I can catch it and I don't want you to get hit."

Beckett was surprised to see Macca joining them again and watched with the others as he got in front of Eliza. "Sweetie, take him away before he can get hit too," she said.

"Come here Macca," the toddler told him. She pulled him by the collar and moved away from her parents but then began to take him over to the steps up to the house.

"Eliza," Castle then said with a laugh as he was able to see what she was doing; facing that way. "You don't have to go that far."

Glancing at her Beckett smiled at her daughter before she looked back to Castle and threw the tennis ball. She wasn't surprised that he managed to catch it and said, "It helps that's wider than your hand."

"It does," Castle replied. He glanced at his watch and said, "Shall we?"

Beckett laughed softly before she motioned for him to follow her back into the house once they had everything put away. They went into the family room together before they let Eliza pick out a board game to play until they needed to leave to get her big sister for her competition.

* * *

Standing backstage at the center in the Hamptons Julia looked to her partner and said, "Good thing they at least changed the Tango to something we know."

"I know," Peter replied. "And at least we know this Quickstep really good."

"I wouldn't have chosen it if you two hadn't," Ms. Grey said as she walked quickly to her students. "You two are ready and remember, shoulders up and chins up as well."

"Yes Ms. Grey," Julia and Peter said together.

"Stop moving Eliza," Castle whispered to his youngest as she was sitting on his lap out next to the dance floor.

"Wanna see Jules," the toddler whispered.

"She's dancing right now," Beckett told her firmly.

"Dancing the Quickstep next are Peter Watterson and Julia Castle from the Hamptons Dance Studio of New York," the emcee announced to them after the second pair had danced.

Taking a deep breath Julia waited for the music to begin and the lights to turn on above the dance floor. When they both finally had she smiled and after the first few steps her nervousness eventually disappeared and she and Peter began to make their way around the floor together.

Just when the music began Castle felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and smiled before turning his attention to his and Beckett's daughter. As she danced around he couldn't help but be impressed and with his wife taking his free hand he knew she was too since they were aware it was the dance the pair had had to practice last of the five. Finally the song ended and Peter dipped Julia before he started to applaud, smiling when he saw that Eliza was doing so as fast as she could.

Julia bowed her head towards her family that she could see, smiling and waving quickly at them as Peter was doing the same to his family. When they went to Ms. Grey who was waiting for them the embrace she pulled them into briefly was a relief and she said, "Now the Viennese Waltz?"

"It is, let's hurry and get you dressed," Grey told them before ushering them to where Peter's mother was waiting to help him as she herself then began to assist Julia into her dress.

Out by the dance floor Beckett was watching the next couple Quickstep, not thinking that they were doing as well as her daughter had. She smiled at her bias but couldn't help it before she began to politely applaud the pair when their dance ended. She was relieved the dances were quick as after all six couples had gone they looped around to the next dance and after the first two pairs had gone it was again Julia and Peter's turn.

Castle watched closely as Julia waltzed around the floor with Peter but he couldn't really say anything other than the fact that a dance was going on. He smiled before he looked at his wife. "She's good at that one," he commented when it was over.

"I know," Beckett said, nodding her head before they turned their attention back to the dance floor since they'd waved to Julia as she was walking off.

After she'd changed into her dress for the Paso Doble the little girl looked at her partner as he walked up to her and said, "Are you sure you like this song?"

"I do," Peter said. "My mom was mad at the words but I told her they were going to keep it quiet."

"I hope so," Julia said with a smile. She turned back to look at the dance floor they could see and she watched the couple dancing after them. When they had finished she said, "They dropped their shoulders."

"I saw too," Peter said. "Who's watching with your family?"

"My friend Mari," Julia said, surprised he asked since he'd seen her numerous times before at their class.

"Oh I didn't see her that good," Peter replied. He hissed at the same time Julia did as the couple dancing then both slipped as the boy spun the girl. He looked at his partner and the shrugged before saying, "You want to practice?"

"No I'm ready," Julia said confidently, looking ahead of them at the dance floor.

"She's ready," Beckett whispered to her husband as the couple before them had finished their Paso Doble.

Glancing at her Castle wasn't surprised she'd said that and leaned over, kissing her cheek before Eliza was reaching up and patting his chin before he shared one with her. "I think she's right, your sister's ready," he told her seriously.

"She's starting!" Mari whispered excitedly, sitting on the other side of Beckett.

When the song began Julia held her breath as long as she could until they started to dance; soon coming to the point where she'd had the most difficulty. She clapped her hands as Peter did in time to the beat and hurried into the attack.

Beckett was holding her breath and her husband's hand tightly as Julia held out the skirts to her black flamenco style dress before they went into their chasse. When that was executed with only a fraction of a second of a pause she breathed out in relief before they moved on to the next steps.

At the end of the dance Julia was standing in front of Peter as he knelt and bowed his head to her and she tried to hold her serious expression as the applause began. She could easily hear her family's applause and once they could move from their positions she waved in relief to them, smiling widely at the kiss her mother blew over to her. She made an I love you gesture to them all and then hurried off the stage so she and Peter could change for their Samba.

"Well I think we reached the hurdle," Martha commented as they had a moment to speak.

"What do you mean?" Mari asked, leaning over to look at them.

"That was the song she worried about the most," Jim commented. "Or dance I should say."

"She worried about the song too," Castle added.

"Oh yeah," the little girl said with a smile. "Now she'll be happy about the ones she's gonna dance next."

"She will," Beckett agreed, her husband nodding next to her before they had to be quiet for the next pair. She held Castle's hand as they watched the rest of the couples going before the dances then switched to the Samba and after that the Cha-Cha; Julia and Peter's Samba going very well. She found herself eager to see her daughter in that one next, knowing how eager Julia was to dance to the song they had for that one since it was one of George Harrison's.

Dressed in her outfit for the dance Julia looked at Peter and said with a smile, "You still hate it?"

"Yeah," the little boy said with a frown. "Is this how our moms and dads dressed?"

"I don't think so," Julia replied since he had on a seventies era outfit. "Maybe my dad but I don't think yours would have."

"What about your mom?" Peter asked quickly before their teacher could reach them.

"After those kinds of clothes," Julia replied, shaking her head no. "Is it time?" she asked Ms. Grey.

"It is now remember you need to act a little here but I think you can do it," the teacher told them. "You did a wonderful job during rehearsals." She led them over to the dance floor and watched them step out, murmuring a last instruction to them.

When the song _Unconsciousness Rules_ began to play, Castle was surprised to see that Julia was dressed almost like a flapper since the dress was heavily beaded. He smiled as she and Peter began to dance, able to tell that she was enjoying the song and once the first steps were completed she was doing the same with the dance. He held his breath a few times, wondering if they would mess up at all but they were in large part successful again and he had to wonder if the practice they'd done at each other's homes helped more. He shook himself then, applauding the two before he waved at Julia as she passed them. "Not bad," he commented to Beckett.

"I thought you were going to complain about her costume," she said teasingly as she turned to him.

"I had the same thought," Martha added.

"Did you make it?" Castle asked her.

"Oh no, I didn't make any of them," Martha replied. "They had these already at the studio."

"Peter didn't look too happy to be wearing his," Jim commented.

"I think Julia told us he hated that costume," Beckett said, sharing a smile with her husband. "But at least he's finished with it."

"This competition is almost over," Martha added. "She's enjoying herself."

"And she is dedicated," Jim added.

Nodding in agreement and knowing they weren't talking about the pair's chances to win just in case Beckett turned back to the stage as the next couple was beginning their dance.

When they had made it back around to the beginning of the pairs there were different dances as each had chosen that themselves. When Julia and Peter danced they did the Flamenco and as they began Castle and Beckett shared a look as they could tell that some of the moves that Skye and Mary had done were in it. After they'd finished there was a kind of break as the judges were tallying the scores for each couple before the emcee stepped out onto the dance floor while the kids stood behind him.

"The judges have their results and in third place are Leo and Gabby," the man announced.

Julia applauded with Peter as they watched the pair walk over to get their trophies and then glanced at her family, not that surprised to see her mother was watching her. She waved a little before she heard the pair for second place announced and she turned back to them, applauding again before she felt her heart sink a little knowing there wasn't a chance she and Peter could win.

"And in first place," the emcee then said. "Are Julia and Peter."

Looking at her partner Julia laughed as he held his hand out and she gave him a high five as they walked over to the woman standing next to the emcee and they took their trophies before going back to stand with the other dancers. As soon as the man had closed the competition she went over to her family and when she neared them she faltered in her step before she realized she wasn't seeing things. "ALEXIS!" she nearly shrieked before running to her father's chair where he held her while she stood on it so she could hug her.

"Surprise," Alexis replied as Eliza cried out her name as well when she noticed her and then leaned over in Beckett's arms to try and hug her. "Let me come around okay?" she told them as they weren't able to hug her that well. She went down the row and came back to them, hugging Martha first before saying, "Dad and Kate helped me make it," to all of them.

"It's a wonderful surprise," Castle's mother replied. "How long are you here?"

"Until Sunday," Alexis replied before she was hugging Julia and Eliza who had run up to her. "Congratulations Jules," she then said to her little sister.

"Thanks, you were here for all the dances?" Julia asked hopefully.

"I was and you deserved first," Alexis told her. "Very little mistakes."

Julia smiled widely at her sister and hugged her again tightly before she turned to her mother and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm glad you were here," she managed to say before all of a sudden her entire family was trying to hug her. She cried out before laughing with Eliza and she looked up at everyone. "I'm glad you were all here." She turned to Mari then who'd hung back a little and embraced her tightly as her friend congratulated her.

"You need to change don't you?" Castle said then when Julia and Mari had stepped away from each other.

"Yeah but we'll be right back," Julia said, hugging him before doing the same with her grandparents and Eliza.

"We?" Castle asked, though he wasn't surprised when Julia merely grabbed her mother's hand before they left for backstage.

"Did you have fun?" Beckett asked her daughter as she helped unzip the back of her oldest's dress.

"I did, once I stopped worrying I would forget something," Julia told her. She pulled on her long sleeved shirt before stepping into the jeans her mother was holding out for her. "What did Daddy think of my Cha-Cha dress?" she asked as Beckett then worked on her hair, taking it down from its bun.

"He thought it made you look like a flapper," she replied with a smile. "But he didn't think it was bad," Beckett added, since she knew her daughter was concerned about that. "He's proud of you," she said as Julia turned to her after brushing her hair.

"And you?" the little girl asked with a smile.

"Definitely," Beckett assured her, kissing her cheek after Julia had embraced her around her neck. "Now we're going to have dinner to celebrate your win and your sister being here. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Julia said, nodding rapidly. She took her mother's hand so she could say goodbye to Peter and Ms. Grey before they left and then returned to the others.


	24. Just Want To Dance (Part 2)

Looking over their father's shoulder Eliza waved to her sisters as they were being led over to their table at _The Narrows_. "Surprise Jules?" she asked as she was placed in her booster seat.

"I am, I wish Mari could have come with us," Julia replied with a laugh, sitting next to her sister before Alexis sat on the other side of her. "Are you still coming back on the first?" she then said as the others were getting onto their seats.

"Oh of course," Alexis replied. "I came now because there was no way I was going to miss Thanksgiving."

"What about school?" Eliza said.

"My professors luckily understood and I promised to get my homework turned in when I came back," Alexis explained as their father was ordering their usual drinks for them all. "And since I have it finished already I don't need to worry," she finished with. "So tell me about how school has been since Friday."

As Eliza was speaking first Beckett reached over to her husband and took his hand, squeezing it gently as she could tell he was very happy seeing their daughters across from them. She leaned over and murmured to him before they turned their attention back to the menu and she told them, "So I guess your daddy and I are picking out your food for you."

"But we are saying Mommy, Daddy," Eliza said.

"You are but you should hold on until we order," Jim said from the end of the table, smiling at her and Julia.

"We know what we want," the little girl said then. "What we get all the time."

"We should have known," Castle said wryly to his wife. Their waitress was approaching their table then so he wasn't able to continue with that, watching as the girls ordered themselves since they already knew the woman.

"Hello Alexis," the waitress said before taking her order. "You're home for the holiday?"

"And my sister's dance competition earlier," the young woman answered. "She got first place with her partner."

"Oh congratulations Julia," the waitress said.

"Thanks," the little girl said, blushing a little.

When they were left alone again Martha said, "You've left on her makeup Kate."

"She didn't want to take it off," Beckett replied. "And it's very light."

"It makes me feel grown up," Julia said, looking to her father. "And just for a little bit."

"Don't worry, like your mom said it's light," Castle said, not surprised that she had looked to him. "But once we get home…"

Beckett rolled her eyes slightly as her daughter sighed at that and she said, "I'll help her. Now Eliza you were telling your sister about your day?" As the toddler was soon talking again about school she glanced at Julia and shared a smile with her, suddenly remembering two weeks before when she and the little girl had had part of the day alone together. It had been the discussion about Julia's makeup that had made her recall it and she took a sip of her drink as she thought about it.

* * *

 _Smiling at her mother when she looked at her Julia said, "Are you sure we can do this?"_

 _"You don't think I did this with your grandmama when I was your age?" Beckett asked her with a smile._

 _"You did?" Julia asked, her eyes wide at that._

 _"We only tried… I only tried on some lipstick," Beckett told her daughter, having to correct herself._

 _Julia climbed up on her parents' bed then while her mother went to get some things from the bathroom. She laid back and said, "Are you excited to get to ride in your competition Mommy?"_

 _"Of course, when am I not?" Beckett said with a smile as she walked back out to her. She sat on the bed cross legged with her and once she was sitting up she leaned over, kissing her cheek tenderly before they shared one. "Okay it's going to take you a little bit to be able to put this on straight yourself," she said, pushing up a tube of her lipstick that she had cut the tip off of for that purpose since it was nearly finished anyway. "So it'll be better if I do it for you."_

 _"Okay," Julia said, trying to rein in her excitement but having a hard time. She then stayed as perfectly still as she could while her mother slid it over her lips and when she'd stopped she said, "I did this already with Mari," confessing at that point._

 _"I'm not surprised I did the same thing with my friends," Beckett let her know before she leaned over and pressed her lips to her forehead. "Here you are," she then told her, holding up the mirror she'd brought out so Julia could see._

 _Studying her reflection the little girl frowned and said, "My lips look too red."_

 _"That's what lipstick is supposed to do," Beckett said, smiling at her. "But you're right, yours look so red."_

 _"So you wore this?" Julia then asked._

 _"Only on special occasions," Beckett replied, handing her daughter a wet washcloth._

 _"Dinner with Daddy?" Julia asked. She smiled when her mother nodded and then said, "What about everything else you put on."_

 _"I told you we're not trying that sweetie," Beckett replied with another smile._

 _"No I mean does Daddy like you better when you have that on?" Julia quickly asked._

 _Shaking her head Beckett said, "He doesn't care."_

 _Smiling at that Julia wiped off the lipstick and then took the tube of lip balm that her mother handed over. "You wear that more," she said._

 _"I do," Beckett said with a nod. "It's a lot better to wear if I'm just going to work or day to day."_

 _"Does it come off on Daddy's lips?" Julia then said after she handed the tube back to her mother. She wasn't surprised when Beckett didn't reply to that as she was busy with her lips again._

 _"It doesn't," Beckett told her daughter with a smile. "There, now you can look."_

 _Holding up the mirror Julia nodded and said, "This is a lot better."_

 _Beckett allowed her to admire herself for a little longer before she reached over and squeezed her hand tightly. "Now we're finished with that how would you like to go out and climb one of the trees?"_

 _"Yeah!" Julia cried, her mouth cleaned by then._

 _Climbing off the bed after her daughter Beckett took her hand and they left the room, heading to the backyard, where they would spend the rest of their time together until Castle and Eliza returned._

* * *

Slipping his card with the bill Castle said, "I think we can all agree we had a very nice dinner."

"We always do here Daddy," Julia told him.

"Exactly," Castle replied, smiling when the girls giggled at him. "But now there's the question of what do we do back at home."

"Maybe she needs to unpack?" Martha suggested, nodding to Alexis.

"I don't," the young woman replied. "Not so much that you have to plan around that. And I can do it later; I say once we get back home we play with them."

"No school," Eliza said simply.

"No but you do need to go to bed," Beckett told her, watching as Castle took back his card. "Tomorrow night you might be staying up later."

"Playing?" Eliza asked.

"More than likely," Castle said before he got up and then picked her up. "Are we ready?"

"I am!" Julia said, jumping up and waving her hand. She hurried to her sister and took her hand before they left with the others. When they got to the two cars they'd used to drive from the dance competition she said, "Are you going to come with us?"

"Sure," Alexis replied. She climbed into the backseat with her sisters and after they'd started to pull away from the restaurant she said, "I'd love to see your medals Kate."

"They're in their office," Julia said quickly, smiling at her mother when she looked back at her in the rearview mirror. "You don't want 'lexis to see them?"

"I don't care," Beckett said, slightly laughingly. "But take her for me alright?"

"What are you doing?" Castle asked his wife at that.

"Helping you with all their drinks," Beckett replied. "And our own."

"Right," Castle said, nodding his head once. "Then after you show her the medals you need to get the games you want to play okay?"

"Kay," Eliza said eagerly. When they reached home she waited a little impatiently for Alexis to help her out of her car seat before she and Julia were taking her to the office. "See?" she told the young woman, pointing to where the medals were.

Alexis nodded, unable to help smiling a little at the fact they looked like they'd been tossed aside haphazardly.

"Mommy didn't care if she won," Julia explained. "She just wanted to ride."

"I'm not surprised at all to hear that," Alexis said. "So tomorrow they're going to go riding aren't they?"

"We are," Beckett said, standing in the doorway. "We took a little longer than expected at dinner earlier," she said to explain hers and Castle's sudden appearance.

"I think that means we need to get the games," Alexis told her sisters before they went to the family room.

"Why did you ask about our ride?" Castle said, coming inside the room after Beckett as their parents had taken over with the drinks.

"I was wondering if I could ride with Jules behind you," Alexis said as she followed her sisters and the games to the coffee table.

"Yes," Beckett said as Julia gasped and then turned to them. "But you know what you need to do sweetie."

"I know," Julia said as Martha and Jim came with two trays. "Walk and don't gallop."

"We just want to make sure you'll be okay," Beckett replied. "But again, you can ride."

"Thank you," Julia said, smiling at them as she took her glass of milk from her grandmother.

"So what are we playing here first?" Martha asked them, looking at the game that was set up.

"Perfection," Alexis said. "At Eliza's insistence."

"You should get started," Castle said, sipping the coffee his father in law had made. He took Beckett's hand then, as she sat next to him, and they watched their daughters playing the game. He waited for Beckett to say when they needed to stop to put Eliza to bed but was taken aback when his wife turned to him and he had to quickly recover to say, "Okay I think it's time for some of us to get ready."

"Me?" Eliza asked, sounding a little dejected.

"Yes you," Beckett said, smiling as the toddler came over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "And you need to get ready Julia."

"Okay," the little girl said after Alexis had covered the game's box.

"Mind if I get you ready tonight Lizzy?" the young woman said, going to Beckett and holding her arms out to her little sister.

"Yes please," the toddler said immediately, almost before Alexis had finished speaking.

"Oh, you-" Beckett said, turning to her father and Castle's mother.

"We'll come up," Martha said first.

"I'm going to head to my room myself," Jim added. "So we'll say goodnight now."

"You don't need to," Castle said, wondering if they were doing that out of some thought they needed to leave them alone after Eliza was in bed.

"I think Jim agrees with me when I say that we want to be awake for tomorrow, especially during dinner and the games after," Martha said while they were leaving the room and heading upstairs.

"She's right, I do agree with her," Jim told them, smiling at the girls as they looked to him. "So you should get some rest too tonight."

"We will," the girls said at the same time. They looked at each other and giggled before they split up with Alexis and Beckett.

"Poor Daddy," Julia said while her mother was sitting on the edge of the bed to wait for her to change into her pajamas. "All alone out there."

"Your grandpapa is with him," Beckett said, smiling. She opened her mouth to speak again before she was stopped by Julia hurrying over to the door to open it. She wasn't surprised when the little girl called the two men into the room and she said to them as they entered, "She was worried you two were lonely out there."

"Not really but thank you for thinking of us," Jim said to his granddaughter, smiling at her as she hugged him quickly before she rushed into her bathroom. "Alexis is nearly finished with Eliza."

"We'll go in there," Castle said as he and Beckett's father watched her begin to brush Julia's hair. "Any idea when there's going to be another competition?" he asked after there was some silence.

"No," Julia said with a slight giggle. "We just finished the one we were doing right now."

"I think he wants to see you dance again; so do I," Jim told her.

"And we will if she and Peter get picked by their teacher," Beckett said, handing the brush to Julia so she could put it away. "For now we need to get Eliza into bed."

"She's out," Alexis whispered as she looked up to see everyone else coming inside. "We said goodnight to her already."

Jim went over to the bed and kissed Eliza on the forehead, murmuring that he loved her before he stepped away for Julia to squeeze her hand and tell her that she loved her.

"Love you sweetheart," Castle whispered to the toddler before he got out of the way for his wife.

"I love you too Eliza, sweet dreams," Beckett said softly. She kissed Eliza's forehead and made sure that she was tucked in before she went with the others out into the hall and watched as Julia hugged her grandfather first.

"Night Grandpapa I love you," the little girl told him.

"I love you too honey," Jim said. "You did wonderfully."

"Thank you," Julia said with a wide smile before she shared a kiss with him. She then turned to her grandmother and hugged her tightly as well saying, "Thank you for coming too."

"I had to of course," Martha replied. She kissed her and then said, "How could I not see my granddaughter dance to first place?"

Julia giggled and then said, "I love you Gram."

"I love you too darling," Martha told her, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

After they'd said goodnight to the two Castle and Beckett waited with Alexis and Julia to see their parents head to their rooms. When they turned to the two the latter said, "If we're going to play your game we better get going."

Castle bit back his laugh as Julia immediately grabbed Alexis' hand before she led the way downstairs. When they got to the family room he said, "I was surprised to see you picked this game."

"Why?" Julia asked, looking up from the chess board.

"I thought you might have chosen something that could take a lot longer," Castle told them with a smile.

"I think she was thinking of tomorrow night," Alexis told her dad. "So," she then said after she'd murmured some instructions to her sister to make the first move. "Are you set with the photo shoot?"

"Oh yeah what are you gonna do for the pictures?" Julia asked as her father looked at the board.

"We'll be in our polo uniforms for… a picture or two," Castle said. "And that's about it."

"Those will be nice pictures," Alexis commented. "Though I wonder…"

"What?" Julia asked, seeing that her sister was looking across the table at their parents.

"I don't think I'll get any more fans than I already have," Castle said, knowing what his daughter meant.

"Oh, girls might like how you look," Julia stated. She then looked at her mother and said, "And boys will like you."

"Maybe," Beckett replied, smiling a little at how matter of fact the little girl was being. "It doesn't matter; we'll take the pictures and do the interview and then be done with it."

"You know they wanted your mom on her horse," Castle said then. He smiled when Beckett groaned heavily at that and he continued saying, "With me leading it."

"Why didn't you want to do that?" Julia asked with a smile at her.

"I wonder if Alex would really want you to lead him with her just sitting on top of him," Alexis commented.

"He'd be livid," Castle commented. "And I don't think I could really blame him, I don't have the same touch your mom does," he said, looking at Julia.

"I could," the little girl replied.

"In time," Beckett said, moving one of their pieces to take a pawn of Julia's and Alexis'.

"What's next for your dancing?" Alexis asked after the next two moves had been executed. "And by that I mean not competitions."

"I think work more on Salsa," Julia said, thinking back to the day before. "And probably start the Charleston."

"Oh that'll be great," Alexis said. She smiled when her sister nodded eagerly and said, "I'll definitely want to see the moves you learn. For both of those so I can tell Erin when I see them next."

"You've told her about my dancing?" Julia asked.

"She's asked me," Alexis replied. "And how could I say no to that? It's great to talk about you and I hope you won't be mad but I showed her some of the videos I have of you practicing."

Though her cheeks were slightly red at that Julia shook her head no and said, "That's okay, that way she could see what you were talking about."

"What did she think?" Castle asked.

"She was jealous I think," Alexis replied. "But she said you danced really well."

"And she's right, the judges agreed with your cousin," Beckett pointed out to them. "And are you two paying attention?"

"We're not doing that badly," Alexis said as Julia giggled softly. "And who knows, we may win."

"We'll see," Castle said before he moved another piece.

When they'd reached the end of the game Castle and Beckett had won though Alexis and Julia had been close. After the game was put away they headed upstairs and into Julia's room, Macca hurrying after them from where he'd been waiting outside of Eliza's to go to the bed watching them near him.

"I'll see you in the morning Jules," Alexis told her sister after hugging her tightly. "And it's not Christmas so get some sleep."

Laughing softly Julia nodded and said, "I'm glad you're home 'lexis. I love you."

"Me too, love you," Alexis replied, kissing her cheek.

"Are you going to bed?" Beckett asked when the young woman had turned to her and Castle.

"I am tired," Alexis replied. "Even though I got some sleep on the flight."

"We know how that feels," Castle said, hugging her quickly. "See you tomorrow kiddo."

"Love you Dad," Alexis said with a smile.

"Love you," Castle said, watching her and Beckett share a quick hug.

"I think we're all glad to see you home," Beckett was telling her stepdaughter.

"I figured," Alexis replied with a slight laugh. "Night."

Turning to Julia, Castle sat down with her on the bed and said, "It was a great day for you sweetheart."

"It was," the little girl replied with a smile. "I'm glad you all were there."

"How could we not be?" Castle replied. He smiled as Julia got up on her knees and he hugged her tightly before kissing her cheek saying, "Tomorrow's going to be great too. But for now sweet dreams Julia, I love you."

"I love you too Daddy," the little girl replied before sharing a kiss with him. She hugged him tightly again before she waited for her mother to sit with her. "Remember when you let me try your lipstick?" she said suddenly.

"When were you thinking about that?" Beckett asked, startled at that.

"When we were all talking about my makeup for the dances," Julia replied. "You did too huh?"

"I did," Beckett said with a slight laugh before leaning over and kissing her cheek. "But remember, the only makeup you're wearing is for your dances."

"That's fine, it makes my face feel funny," Julia said, touching her cheek. "And your lipstick was weird too."

"Kate when you were her age-" Castle started to say.

"I was interested in it," Beckett interrupted. "But I wasn't too excited to wear it constantly." She turned back to Julia and said, "When you start going out on dates then you can wear a little makeup."

"Not for a while?" Julia asked, looking at her father as she said that.

"We'll see," Castle said simply. He smiled benignly at his wife when she glanced at him questioningly and then laughed when she let out a sigh and turned back to their oldest.

"Okay so we'll see you tomorrow and please get some sleep," Beckett told Julia. She hugged her tightly and said, "I'm so proud of you Julia and I love you so much."

"I love you too Mommy," the little girl replied, pressing closer to her. "Are you going to start the dinner now?"

"Just the turkey," Castle said. "And then we're going to bed."

Julia nodded to that and then got on the bed as her mother covered her once she was laying down and she shared a kiss with her before she watched them leave, stopping at the doorway. After they had left; closing the lights behind them; she looked down at Macca who she could just barely see and smiled slightly before sighing, glad that she didn't have to worry any longer about the competition. She was asleep shortly after, too tired from her concerns and trying to make it through school that day to worry about how quickly she nodded off.

Downstairs in the kitchen Beckett watched as Castle placed the turkey out to thaw and when he was done said, "I like how you have everything scheduled tomorrow," before he joined her so they could head upstairs.

"I did want to spend time with the girls," Castle replied. "And the only way we could do that I thought was to get everything ready early so we can eat sooner."

Beckett didn't really have a reply to that so she only smiled and squeezed her husband's arm before they reached the top of the stairs. She took his hand there and led him over to Eliza's room where they stood a while watching their youngest sleep. When he led her back to Julia's doorway her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the little girl fast asleep and she shared a look with her husband before they headed down the hall to their room. "I'm surprised… slightly," she commented, turning to him as he closed the door.

At the look that his wife had given him Castle locked the door securely and then said, "I agree, she must have been nervous. But I'm glad she's finally won first."

"She deserved it, they were the best out of the six pairs," Beckett replied. "But now she can get some rest."

"Like us?" Castle asked, remaining by the door as he waited for her.

Stepping directly up to him Beckett didn't stop until their noses were almost brushing together and she murmured, "Not like us." There was no shock when in that moment her husband wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her against his body before their lips were crushing against one another. She went along with him easily, clinging to him until they had to breathe soon after. " _Come on_ ," she said, taking his hand.

Shuddering at her Irish and her tone of voice Castle allowed her to lead him over to the bed where she got on top of it before he followed. As soon as he was there he was about to take her into his arms when she stopped him. He was startled but recovered as she soon after took off her boots, letting them drop to the floor before she looked at him expectantly. He was able to toe off his shoes quicker than she'd gotten hers off and by the time he turned to her he had his idea set firmly in his mind. With that going through his head he took her into his arms and kissed her very gently. He loved her slight tension of surprise at that but didn't stop, loving also the fact that she seemed to melt against him until he pulled away to look into her eyes.

Beckett's heart was already pounding in her chest and it seemed to race when she saw the way he was looking at her and she was about to speak before he was taking her lips again. She tried to recover quickly and reached up to him, cupping his face with her hands while their tongues were gently meeting inside of her mouth. She wasn't surprised when they proceeded to part and then kiss again for some time and finally she had to stop him as she had to breathe for longer than just a few gasps. "Do you want to take it any further than this?" she asked him with a slight smile.

"I don't know, I was thinking we could take this as it goes," Castle replied. "Why, do you want to do anything else?"

"I'm not sure yet," Beckett said, smiling at him. She leaned into him at the same time he was and wasn't surprised when their kiss that time around was gentle before they slowly pulled apart. "You are though aren't you," she said.

"Perhaps…" Castle said with a shrug. He laughed slightly when his wife pushed at him and said, "Can I?"

"Okay," Beckett said, a little unsure of what he wanted to do but knowing she wouldn't regret conceding to it. She looked on while he started to unbutton her blouse and leaned down slightly to brush her lips against his cheek. When he tilted his head up to her she kissed him and she made him pause as they suddenly became a little frantic before they held on tightly to one another. After they'd managed to stop her breath that was already coming out in pants became a little faster while he slid his lips down to what was exposed by her open shirt.

Shuddering at the warmth of her skin Castle had to literally pull himself away from his wife so he could go back to her blouse. He tried not to pop a button in his haste to get them free from the fabric and finally managed to get it off of her and tossed aside to the floor. He was going to grab her again when she made him stop so she could get the first button on his shirt unbuttoned before they were meeting again and nearly desperately.

Beckett had no idea how she was able to get his shirt opened since they didn't stop kissing that entire time but she finally had to as she wanted to get it off of him. After it was she ran her hands very slowly down his chest before he took them with his own and pulled her over to the side of the bed. Their lips met once, rapidly, before they parted and she stood up while he sat in front of her and she had to shiver in pleasure as his lips were quick to brush against her abdomen. Stroking his hair she brought his hands up to the fly of her trousers, looking on as he began to open it.

"More buttons," Castle muttered. But he soon had it opened and he smiled at her saying, "That's it right."

Pushing at him Beckett allowed him to slide her trousers down past her hips and she sucked in a deep breath of air as he cupped her ass. "Wait," she told him, knowing he might stay there for a while. She took off her trousers the rest of the way and looked to him as he stood up in front of her. "I'm debating," she told him simply.

Knowing that she was joking Castle took her hands as she'd done with his and led them to his fly. When she hurriedly began to work on it he put his fingers under her chin to tilt her head up and they kissed intensely before she was pushing down his pants. He took care of them at that point and he moved her back to the bed, lying on top of her as she pulled him with her. Kissing her again he reached up and carefully touched her breasts through her bra until she pulled away from him. "What?" he asked, a little startled. When she shook her head he pulled away at her pushing on his shoulder and reached over, running his hand down her shoulder.

Running her fingertips over his chin Beckett leaned into him and they kissed slowly and once they had parted she said, "Do you want to use our book?"

Remembering that they had talked about that Castle thought for a moment before he shook his head telling her, "We have tomorrow night."

"Pervert," Beckett said, though she didn't mind his assumption.

Cupping her breasts in his hands at that moment Castle paused and said, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Beckett told him firmly before she moved away from him slightly so she could turn around. As soon as he had unclasped her bra she was turning back to him and literally threw herself at him so he nearly fell back on the bed. Though she was a little disappointed that he hadn't done so all the way she didn't want to bother to stop and complain to him about that. They were embroiled in another kiss and while they were she straddled him, rubbing her bare chest against his in the process.

Feeling his wife's breasts against his chest Castle was unsure how much more he could stand before he lost control. So to keep that from happening he carefully pulled away from her and grabbed her firmly, laying her down a little harder on the bed than he'd meant to. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"I don't care," Beckett said, slightly breathless from their kiss and her desire. She allowed him to remove her panties and as soon as they were out of the way she was slipping her hand down his boxers. She felt him tense as she curled her hand around his rigid length and she said, "We don't need to fool around anymore."

"Are you sure," Castle stated instead of asking.

Knowing what he was doing with that Beckett nodded firmly before she let go of him and watched him gently brush his fingers against her sex though she couldn't see the action itself. She could feel it and it made her arch her back slightly in the rush of sensation that provided and she then helped him discard the last item of clothing on him. When he came back to her she wrapped her arms around him while her legs wound around his own. She dug her nails hard into his back before he paused in shifting on top of her and she spread her knees as far apart as they could go with the way the lower part of her limbs were at that moment. She let go of him and a second later they were joined as he slid within her smoothly, making her cry out as he groaned heavily in pleasure. "Oh god… Rick, I want you to fuck me," she said hurriedly, concerned his mentioning of the next night meant he wanted to make love to her that night.

"Whatever you want my love," Castle told her earnestly, unable to say no to her at that moment. Luckily he had been hoping to take her roughly so it was simple for him to begin and he did so hard. He groaned as she moaned deeply and he couldn't stop himself, leaning down to kiss her as hard as he possibly could while they were busy working up their pace together. The friction was intense very rapidly and he breathed out hard as he told her, "I had you… so many times… already… I can't stop… wanting this…"

"I know," Beckett gasped out in her rapture. "I want tomorrow night… promise me… love."

"Anything Kate," Castle groaned while their lips brushed together gently. "Just promise me…"

"You can fuck me until we both… pass out," Beckett cried as he was descending to her breasts. She slid her fingers through his hair, holding onto the back of his head tightly as he kissed his way over both mounds. When he finally took her left nipple into his mouth she let out a mixture of a cry and a sigh, the sensation of him suckling at her almost too intense for her to take.

Castle continued stimulating her at her breasts for as long as he could until he needed to breathe a little more steadily. He looked down at his wife once he'd pulled away and watched as the pleasure etched across her face and he knew he had to stop. When she groaned in disappointment he brushed his lips across hers to try and distract her before he turned them around fully so she was above him. He got on his knees and once he was set he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him before they kissed once more.

Beckett was trembling in pleasure while her husband began to stroke her hair and she eventually pulled away from him, cupping his face in her hands before she murmured his name. Pressing her forehead against his she wouldn't let him kiss her until he eased up his grip on her hip and she could move. Instead of starting in an up and down motion; as she knew he was expecting; she started to rock back and forth on him, her eyes holding his. She loved the joy on his face and leaned down so they could kiss deeply while she then began to move harder. He was doing so as well and they were very quickly matching each other before she was tilting her head back to allow him access to her neck that he was searching. Her eyes closed tightly as the pleasure filled her entire body and was continuous, making her wonder how much more she could really take from him before she snapped. When he finally stopped she looked at him as he tilted his head back and she said, "You're-" before he grabbed her hips and rolled her around onto her back. "Wait… not like that," she said, clutching at his hips.

Castle was a little surprised and he let her go, more so when she whispered into his ear. But she fully explained why she'd stopped him and he carefully slipped out of her before he waited for her to press against the headboard and looked back at him over her shoulder. Shuddering at the look on her face he moved behind her and pressed close to her before they moved together so he could slip inside of her again. Breathing out heavily in relief at the sensation he soon started to thrust, not surprised when his wife was hastily moving in time with him. He held onto her by the abdomen and took the time then to feel the way she was moving there, his hands touching everywhere he could. He could feel her muscles as they flexed to move, the way her hips flared and how her skin was moist with sweat. He leaned over and kissed her, murmuring to her though he wasn't exactly sure what he was saying.

Beckett was nearly breathless as her husband was toeing the line between telling her in very descriptive terms what they were doing together and outright vulgarity. She found it an interesting balance but it was no less arousing as his lips were all over her shoulders and the right side of her neck. She wasn't surprised when shortly after he pulled away from her and made her lay back down. "I knew you weren't going to last," she managed to say to him before he slid inside of her. She moaned as he didn't waste time in beginning to fuck her again and she closed her eyes as she wrapped her legs and arms around him tightly, wanting to let all her other senses take over. It worked quickly as she could feel him, the friction very rough against her sex and making her pant heavily shortly after she'd managed to match his pace once more. She took his lips that descended onto hers and their tongues were very quickly wrapping around one another and they were kissing frantically though that soon delved into multiple ones as they needed to breathe badly.

As they parted finally for the time being Castle brushed his lips over what he could of her upper body. When he reached her breasts he instead cupped one with his right hand before thumbing the nipple. He watched his wife's reaction to that as he heard it at the same time and then bowed his head. He felt a rough shock at the sensation of her arching her hips and he was suddenly sinking into her deeper. He swore bitterly at the sensation and in a desperate attempt to keep them from reaching the edge he turned them around at the same time. He didn't bother to get on his knees, instead he held her by the hips as she moved up and down on him. He thrust with her the best he could until she was moving away from his grasp to his shock. "Kate-" he began to say.

Beckett kissed him very quickly, to get him to quiet, before she wrapped her fingers around his erection. She felt his exhale as the air from it moved her hair a bit and she smiled at him as he tilted his head back and groaned in pleasure at the sensation. She moved her fingers up and down him a few times before she was pulling him with her back on the bed and she told him firmly, "Don't move me again."

"Anything you want," Castle said, nodding his head firmly. He kissed her and groaned hard as he sank within her at the same time. With that done he began to move hard, feeling her meeting him very quickly. When he moved back to breathe shortly after they'd begun kissing he was a little startled when his wife was pressing her fingers to his lips. Remembering what she'd been touching he shuddered and flicked out his tongue where he tasted her desire on her skin.

Though she knew she might push her husband too far doing that Beckett couldn't stop herself from allowing him to literally clean off each of her fingers. When he'd finished she wrapped her arms around him tightly and held him close, loving the feel of him against her, their skin sliding together as they were both damp with sweat from their exertions. She moved to kiss him and they were exchanging rapid kisses that didn't seem to stop for a while though they did pause for longer than a few seconds here and there. The rising pleasure in her didn't feel as if it was going to cease and she had to ready herself for her end. She didn't want it quite yet but it felt like a relief as she'd been fighting it for what felt like too long, pleasure racking her body intently.

"Love," Castle breathed to her then. "Come for me now Kate, I can feel you so close… let me feel you come my fucking… goddess."

The desperation in his voice was enough for Beckett to take the command he was unwittingly giving and she cried out his name once as she began to writhe beneath him. The ecstasy she felt was almost overwhelming coming onto her in waves and she found that she was nearly clawing at Castle's back begging him for something that she wasn't sure he could give her, unsure of what exactly she was asking for. But for some reason when he joined her in his orgasm she found he had given it to her as she felt his pleasure and took it willingly. When they were calming down after they had been sated she began to beg him to make her climax again and as he tilted his hips in just the right way so he was slamming into her clit and she was nearly screaming his name.

Having little ability to resist her as she was drawing his peak from him Castle tried to keep moving at the same rhythm he'd been before. It was soon impossible though and he thrust wildly as the bliss raced through his entire form. He had no idea when Beckett had stopped moving but it nearly felt like it was abrupt as he was suddenly aware that she was immobile below him. He thrust twice more in rapid succession before he finally stopped and he tried not to collapse on her, mumbling her name into her neck. "Kate…" he groaned finally, moving away from her enough so she would hear him.

"I know," Beckett said, her body still throbbing through she was heavily satiated. She turned her head and kissed her husband's temple, moving away from him when he tried to kiss her on the lips. When he looked into her eyes she smiled and then placed her hand on the back of his head to lead him to her so they could hungrily kiss.

Castle spent some time at his wife's mouth, nipping at her lower lip and flicking his tongue out in between their mouths against her own as well as kissing her. By the time he had stopped he could feel that he was fully aroused again and he looked down at her saying, "Should I-" when she suddenly began to arch her back against him, pressing up against his hips firmly. "Love," he said, and with that he began to move, making love to her with so much eagerness he wasn't sure how he wasn't outright fucking her.

A little startled at first by how much delight there had been in her husband's voice at his endearment Beckett was distracted quickly by the feel of him thrusting within her. She ran her hands down the back of his head again until she reached his back, clutching onto him as tightly as she could as she met him each time his hips went down to hers. When they met she gasped out softly before he was pulling away and she kept doing that until he was moving around again. She wanted to protest that but as she was leading that time she was a little too busy to speak. Kissing him passionately she didn't want to stop, though they had to keep breaking off the kisses that followed as they needed to again breathe. "Rick you don't…" she started to say when he turned them around again.

"That'll be… the last time," Castle said before he then kissed her. At that point he focused every bit of his attention on his wife and how she felt around him. The thought ran through his head that the sensation wasn't going to get old and he tried to go harder within her without going faster. It took a little bit of self control but he managed to get there and was well rewarded as she began to flex around him tightly, making him kiss her as rigorously as he could.

Beckett was trying to hold onto her self control though it was difficult, every time Castle sank inside of her he was deep and she could swear that she felt his love for her in that. He was intense but he was loving in the way he touched her, the way he whispered her name and how he kissed her; even if those were a little rough. She had little chance to fight off her orgasm as it came onto her and she held onto Castle as tightly as she could while she was trying to take what her husband gave her when he joined her shortly after she had broken. Her mind was in a daze after her third climax and when both of them had stopped she was panting heavily, smiling as she felt the weight of her husband against her while he was slumped on her.

Castle moved his head slightly before he kissed her, keeping it very gentle and sensuous before he withdrew from her, wrapping his arm around her to bring her against his side. "I love you Kate," he murmured to her, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"I love you too Rick," Beckett replied, running her fingers along his collarbone.

They were quiet for a while before he said, "We couldn't try for ten could we?"

Laughing slightly Beckett said, "If we had the time I think so. But it's a little too much for tonight." She became thoughtful for a moment before she then told him, "We shouldn't put too much space between our intimacy."

"We say that all the time," Castle said with a laugh himself. He turned onto his side and said, "It makes it that much sweeter when we're finally back together."

"True," Beckett said with a smile. She shared a kiss with him before he pulled back to speak.

"What about tomorrow?" Castle then said

"You don't want it now?" Beckett asked, mostly teasingly.

"Oh I do but what if we set another goal for the next week?" Castle suggested.

"Why don't we wait for school to start up again?" Beckett replied.

Castle wanted to protest and tell her that there was no reason to do so when he paused and realized that she was right. When they spent the holidays with their daughters they tended to play with them which would leave them exhausted at the end of the day. "That's probably a good idea. So how will tomorrow work if that's the case?" he asked her.

Smiling Beckett leaned into him and brushed her lips against his telling him, "To satisfy us before we turn our attention to the girls."

"Great," Castle said before she suddenly shivered in front of him. "Here," she said, quickly grabbing the covers at the end of the bed. He was a little surprised that they hadn't turned on the fireplace and he mentioned it to his wife as he spread the layers over their cooled bodies.

"We were distracted," Beckett then said once they'd gotten themselves comfortable with her against his side and her cheek pressed to his shoulder again. "And tomorrow's not going to take us through until Sunday or Monday night but I hope it'll be enough for the time being."

"Me too," Castle said with a nod. He laughed when she pinched him firmly on the arm and he said, "I'm serious."

"You're already thinking of the night we're back together," Beckett told him.

"Actually I'm thinking about tomorrow," Castle replied.

With a smile Beckett replied, "Me too."

"And again; why we're so good together," Castle said, looking down at her. "What're you thinking of doing?"

Pretending to take on a thoughtful countenance Beckett said, "Against the wall."

"Any wall?" Castle asked. "Oh, how about against the windows," he told her, nodding over to them.

"Maybe," Beckett replied. "What about you; besides what you told me right now?"

"I think you owe me my choice in our other book," Castle reminded her.

"Alright but nothing crazy," Beckett said, though that went without saying between them.

"Luckily that book isn't that bad in that respect," Castle said, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. He smiled and told her, "It was a great day."

"Mmm it was," Beckett sighed. When she felt her husband moving his head to look at her she told him, "I'm a little tired still."

Nodding in agreement; since it wasn't so much the traveling to Tahiti that got them fatigued but their copious amount of time spent lovemaking; Castle said, "Then we better get some kind of rest." And though he knew she agreed neither he nor Beckett moved to say goodnight so they could do so. He listened to the waves outside the house and commented, "I figured on letting your dad spend Friday with them."

"I know," Beckett replied since they'd done that previous years. "I think we've moved to that point," she then told him. She looked up at him as she knew he was going to wonder what she was talking about and told him, "We're having the holidays here."

"We should go out to the city every once in a while," Castle said. "I'm too tired to think of when right now, so let's leave it for another day."

"Alright," Beckett said, kissing him on the lips.

"And tomorrow we're bringing your medals up here," Castle told her. "For the bookcase," he explained, nodding over to it.

Sighing Beckett said, "Fine," and they then kissed gently. " _I know you'll be dreaming about tomorrow night_ ," she said before telling him goodnight. When he opened his mouth to protest she said quickly, " _So will I_."

At that Castle pulled her to him and they shared a deep kiss before he pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers whispering, " _I love you_ Kate, _goodnight_."

" _Goodnight_ Rick, _I love you too_ ," Beckett answered, brushing her lips against his. She wasn't surprised when they were kissing once more and seemed to be doing so for a while before they finally parted. She settled against her husband's side and pressed close again before she closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep, the warmth from his body making her smile briefly before she was surrendering herself to those dreams of the possibilities for the next night.

Listening to her breathing even out Castle very quickly allowed himself to close his own eyes. He was comforted by her body against his and he took little time to find sleep. He felt as if he was falling into his dreams of her and how he could literally worship her as time slipped into the next day which brought them closer to the holiday with their family and the next night that were equally important for them both.


	25. Epilogue- Make My Lifelong Passion

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: As it says this is the Epilogue so the story has come to an end. But I do have the next story ready to post so if anyone would like to read it look out for it in a few days!

A/N #2: It was great to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so I will get to my thank yous for them right now! Guest (It was so nice to see that you think this story has been outstanding as well as the story. I do try my best with it. And you're very welcome for these stories, I'll continue to post them- I can't stop writing them, lol, too much inspiration to make me want to stop- if people keep wanting to read them!), TORONTOSUN (Glad to see your comment that Julia doesn't need to win to be a winner to her family, speaks to how much they love her which of course I like to show when I can. And I was really happy to see you enjoyed the love scenes at the end. Also not surprised you thought it was great that Alexis came to be there for the holiday, was hoping I'd get that reaction!) and vetgirlmx (Happy to read you thought the chapter was very nice. And I'm glad you could tell that they had a good day, definitely tried to convey that in the end. I'm not surprised that for you it wasn't a surprise that Julia and Peter got first place, lol, since I did write about them practicing so much. But great that I could surprise you with Alexis showing up at the competition and staying for the holiday. And I had to laugh at what you said but you're right, the Castles are definitely good a surprises. Great that you loved how Eliza was so eager to play with Castle and Beckett, and you got what I was trying to do with her. I was having her okay with them going on vacations but missing them still, wanted it to show her personality though Julia's like that too, lol. And you made a good point about Alexis taking some attention from Castle and Beckett for Eliza, lol. Really pleased to see you can't wait for their Thanksgiving celebration and now you don't need to wait to read anymore!). Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate you all taking the time to write them and send them to me I loved reading them as well! And I wanted to say thank you to all of you who read the story, favorited it, followed it and reviewed it. And for anyone that does the same with this story in the future thank you for doing so!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Lifelong Passion_ by Paul McCartney, from The Fireman (Paul McCartney and Youth) album _Electric Arguments_.

Make My Lifelong Passion

Stepping out into the hallway Alexis waved to her stepmother that she could see coming out of the master bedroom. When Castle appeared behind her she walked over to them and said softly, "Good morning. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving," Castle and Beckett said together. The latter started to speak saying, "You-" before there was the sound of a utensil clattering on a plate or bowl.

"Are the girls in their rooms?" Beckett asked and then hurried to check for herself before Alexis could even answer.

"They're downstairs love," Castle said when he heard the girls speaking to each other. He took her hand when she walked back to him and they went down with Alexis. As they reached the kitchen he said, "Well… you two are ready to go riding it looks like," since Julia and Eliza were both dressed though Julia's hair was still mussed from sleep.

"And go get the tree!" the toddler cried out happily.

"I remembered when I woke up that we were going to go get it," Julia said. "Was it gonna be a surprise?"

"No," Beckett said, shaking her head as she took two of the bowls of cereal that Julia had been filling. "Thank you for getting your sister dressed. For now can you get your brush so I can take care of your hair?"

"I'll help Dad with the breakfast now," Alexis assured Julia when she looked to them. "Go so we can leave as soon as we're done."

"Are Gram and Grandpapa gonna go too?" Eliza asked.

"Your gram needs to stay," Castle said, getting a dish he'd managed to prepare after his and Beckett's walk the day before. "I have some dishes she needs to get out of the oven for our dinner. But your grandpapa will go."

"And the tree?" Eliza then said.

"I'm going," Jim said, smiling slightly when the others all jumped a bit and turned to him. He smiled a little wider for his youngest granddaughter and picked her up, kissing her cheek tenderly before he carried her into the kitchen. "You got ready quickly."

"They were already up," Castle commented to that.

"I wasn't all the way," Julia said, coming down. She had seen her grandfather descending as she was going upstairs so had already said good morning to him then. She smiled as the others said that to him as well and then said, "It's fun Grandpapa."

"I'm sure it will be," Jim said. "Breakfast is ready?" When his daughter and son in law nodded he said, "What about Martha?"

"I'm here, late again but I did make it in time to eat," Castle's mother said as she walked over to the kitchen table. She hugged Eliza as the toddler ran over to her and then went to where Beckett was finishing brushing out Julia's hair. "You're excited kiddo, I can tell," she told the little girl as she kissed her cheek.

"I am," Julia said with a giggle. "I hope you don't mind staying."

"I told you I don't," Martha said. "Make sure your parents pick out a good tree."

"Go and sit," Beckett ushered her daughter, setting aside the brush to take back upstairs later. She then joined the rest of her family at the table and as they began to eat she brought up the subject of what the girls wanted to do with their sister.

That discussion took up the entirety of the meal as Julia and Eliza would suggest things to Alexis to see if she agreed with them. By the time they were finished and in the foyer Castle said, "I don't know if you have time to do all of what you said today."

"We have more than today," Julia pointed out.

"That's true," Castle replied with a smile. "Okay Mother you know what to do-"

"You set the alarms on my phone and have even written down the times," Martha interrupted him. "Underlined three times each," she then said in an aside to her granddaughters who laughed. "And I will make sure to take everything out of the oven."

"But not at the same-" Castle started to say.

"Rick," Beckett said in a jokingly stern voice. "Let's go before it's too late."

"Alright we'll see you Mother," Castle told her before they walked to the garage.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me Macca," Martha said to the Wolfhound. "Why don't we see what wine will pair with our turkey even though you can't drink it?" With the dog's tail wagging she led him to the wine where she began to look around, making sure her phone was nearby for her son's call later that morning for the first dish.

* * *

The thud of the horse's hooves on the ground competed with the sound of their heavy breathing and finally Beckett had to concede that it was time to slow them down. As soon as she had begun to do that with Alex she wasn't at all surprised when her husband followed her lead and she smiled at him before they had their horses at a walk. "Did Julius want to?" she asked. "And by the way I love my saddle."

"So do I and no he didn't want to," Castle said, since he had a matching saddle. "And I'm sure Alex didn't either."

Beckett merely smiled at her husband and told him, "He responded though."

"You've got him well trained," Castle said easily. He then looked to her and said, "Is that what people say about me when they talk to you?"

"Why would they compare you to a horse?" Beckett said, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance. "And stop doing that."

"I'm just saying," Castle replied though he had a hard time fighting his smile at her reaction to his question.

"If you ever come home with ribbons then we'll need to talk," Beckett said with a smile. "I wonder if we should stop," she then said after they'd been quiet for a while.

"I don't know," Castle said, glancing behind. "We'd be waiting for a while."

Beckett nodded, since she knew he was right, and she then smiled saying, "They're probably going to spend the whole time talking."

"Yeah I wouldn't want to come in between two sisters gossiping," Castle said. He couldn't help but feel a rush at the sight of his wife laughing and tried to focus on their conversation before he hurried over to pull her off her horse. "You don't think so?" he finally had to say to distract himself fully.

"Julia's a little young to be doing that," Beckett replied, shaking her head though she still smiled at him. "They're probably just talking about… anything."

"I wonder if Alexis is going to mention Louis…" Castle mused.

"Rick," Beckett said a little warningly. "They're just friends."

"That was back when I last asked her if there was anything more between them," Castle said. "Which was a while ago since you won't let me ask anymore."

"You don't need to," Beckett replied. "If she wants to tell you anything about it herself she'll tell you. I know she won't appreciate being goaded into talking. Leave her alone about it." She then studied her husband and said, "Do you not like Louis?"

"No he's a great guy," Castle was quick to say. "I've told you that before love." He then frowned and said slowly, "It's just that…"

"She's a woman now Rick," Beckett said gently, having an idea of how he wanted to finish that. She then opened her mouth to speak but hesitated before telling him, "Would you want to talk to my dad at all?"

"I already have," Castle replied. He could feel his wife staring at him at that and he told her, "It was after we got back from Europe, the night we stayed over in the city before we came home. He said it's difficult to let go of your little girl but if you know she's found the right man it makes it that much easier." He then smiled as he said, "And he mentioned that since Alexis and I were close she wasn't going to be out of my life; like you aren't out of your dad's life."

"That was an awkward conversation wasn't it?" Beckett asked him.

"It was," Castle replied. "But he made some great points."

"She'll come home Rick," Beckett told him with a smile.

"Yeah," Castle said absently. They continued down the path before he then said, "Should we race the rest of the way?"

Since they couldn't really race; their horses too evenly matched and he meant instead that they would gallop; Beckett glanced at him as she was able to discern what he was really asking and said, "We're almost there, so no I'm not getting down to walk."

"You never do," Castle replied, looking disgruntled though he was only joking.

Beckett only shook her head as they'd done that many times before and she told him, "I'd like to ride, winter is… nearly here," as she looked up at the grey sky. "And if the paths ice over like they did last year then I want as many chances to ride as I can get."

"What do you think about riding tomorrow?" Castle asked her.

Thinking over that Beckett smiled and said, "I think that would be great. Just us?"

"It's just us now," Castle said. "I figure we'll leave the girls with Alexis and our parents and go back home… possibly before lunch."

"Possibly," Beckett said with a slight smirk. When her husband asked her what that look was for she told him, "I'm not going to make love in these woods."

"At this time of year?" Castle said, pretending to be offended. He laughed when his wife pushed at him and told her, "No I just think we should ride as much as we want."

" _Alright but we might be a little tired after tonight_ ," Beckett replied.

Castle was quiet before he reached out to take her hand and told her, " _I wasn't thinking of waking up that early_." He was surprised when she didn't respond to him, thinking she would tell him he was being too presumptuous, and he said, "Kate?"

Letting go of his hand Beckett smirked at him again and said, " _I was thinking of what I might like to have you do to me_." And with that she set off at a gallop, not surprised when he very quickly caught up to her. She wasn't surprised to see a trace of frustration on his face before she turned her attention back to the stables where her father and Eliza were waiting for them to return.

At that same moment Julia and Alexis were at the halfway point of the trail and were slowing down their horses from the trot they'd put them in; which was as fast as the little girl was allowed to go without her parents with her.

"I hate wearing these," Julia said, indicating her helmet.

"It's safer to," Alexis told her, wearing one herself. "Whenever I rode with Louis and Erin I had to wear one too."

"So… do you think you like him?" Julia asked softly, bringing up a subject she always wanted to ask her big sister about but never had the chance to since they hadn't talked alone together since before the end of summer.

"I…" Alexis began to say before she paused. She looked at her sister and said, "You're only nine-"

"Almost ten," Julia cut in quickly. "You can talk to me 'lexis I'll listen."

"I know but I'm just not sure if you would understand," Alexis said. As soon as she'd spoken that though she felt guilty and she then hurried to tell her, "Since you don't have boyfriends yourself." She wasn't surprised when Julia made a face and she wanted to ask if she would prefer the idea of a girlfriend but held back. Instead she said to her, "But I'm a little afraid of starting anything with Louis because he's from another country."

"You want to though? Date him I mean?" Julia asked.

"I would," Alexis replied.

"Then date him," Julia said. "You'll be in England for a while so once you finish there you'll know if he's… the one? Is that what they call that?"

"Yes," Alexis said with a laugh.

"Oh, does he like you?" Julia then realized she should have asked first.

"I think he does," Alexis replied. "I'll see though when I go back and after my finals are finished if he really does."

"Good," Julia said. When her sister looked at her questioningly she replied, "I want you to be happy like Mommy and Daddy are lucky to be," with a shrug.

"I don't know if there are many people who can be that lucky," Alexis replied. "But as long as you're happy with the person you're in love with…"

"And in love, that has to be there too," Julia said before she and her sister started to laugh together. "But I like him, he's nice."

"He is," Alexis said before they continued in silence for a little longer. Something came to mind and she said, "When are you riding in a competition yourself?"

Smiling Julia said, "I don't know, classes are over so I have to wait until spring."

Alexis was about to speak when her little sister started to talk enthusiastically and she turned to her in amusement.

"I wish there was one, I would love to be as good as my mommy," Julia said. She glanced at her sister and said, "What?" at the expression on her face.

"I'm a little jealous of you," Alexis said, though she was smiling at her sister.

"Why?" Julia said in surprise. "You can learn to do more than just ride too."

"It's not that," Alexis replied. "You want to be like your mom don't you?"

"Sort of," Julia said shyly. "I don't want to be with the police like she was," she said, looking troubled then at the thought since she was well aware of why her mother had become a detective. "But she's… not afraid and strong and I want to be like that too."

"You are," Alexis said reassuringly. "And if you want to ride like she does you're on your way to that."

"Thanks," Julia said. She opened her mouth so she could compliment her but paused. Thinking for a moment she then said, "You'll be a really good doctor."

"Thank you," Alexis said.

"Why are you jealous of me though?" Julia then said.

Though she hadn't wanted to explain in detail Alexis said, "I wish my mom was a little like yours."

Studying her Julia said, "You didn't lie and your mom is really mean is she?"

"No," Alexis said. "But I wouldn't really want to emulate her."

Julia was a little confused by that word but then recalled their father telling her what it meant and said, "But you still love her."

"Oh of course," Alexis said, about to leave it at that before Julia's stare at her let her know that she couldn't. With a sigh she then said, "I just wish I could talk about her like you talk about your mother."

"You could," Julia said though she was hesitant in that.

"Look, we're back," Alexis said, relieved to see the stables as they neared them. "And Dad and Kate are back too."

Julia laughed as she said, "Of course, they probably rode really fast to get here."

"More than likely," Alexis said. She followed Julia then to the building where their horses had been housed and saw their parents with Jim outside one of the corrals.

"Lizzy's riding a pony," Julia said, seeing that a second before her big sister had.

Beckett heard that and she walked to the two smiling as she said, "How was it?"

"A nice ride," Alexis answered first. "The fastest we rode was at a trot."

"I thought you might take it easy," Beckett said. "Want to get down?"

"Yes please," Julia said. "I wanted to see Lizzy."

"Come on," Beckett said, turning as she heard footsteps behind her. She saw that it was Castle and she smiled at him as he glanced at her while going over to his daughter. Turning back to Julia she helped the little girl off the back of her horse and handed over the reins of her Morgan mare to a stable hand.

"Mommy, they're going to get someone new to help with the horses?" Julia asked as she held her mother's hand while they waited for the man to take Alexis' horse too.

"Yes, why?" Beckett asked, looking down at her.

"Can I do that?" Julia asked.

"Oh sweetie," Beckett said, laughing softly.

"You're a little young," Alexis answered.

"She's right," Castle said quickly as the little girl quickly became indignant. "You can't work when you're nine."

"And we wouldn't let you if you were old enough," Beckett said gently to her.

"I don't have experience enough?" Julia asked, knowing what that meant.

"We don't want you to get hurt," Beckett said before she kissed her.

"One day I will have enough," Julia was quick to say.

"Of course and then you can work at whatever stables you want to," Castle said as they were making their way over to the corral.

"I wouldn't want to work wherever," Julia said firmly. "Just here where our horses are."

"Then we'll see when you're older," Castle said with a nod. He smiled as Julia threw herself at him and hugged him before they leaned against the fence of the corral.

"How was your ride?" Jim asked as he looked at his granddaughter next to him.

"Fun but it took a while," Julia replied before she peered in at her sister.

"You'll be able to gallop on your own soon," Jim said, running his hand over the back of her hair as he smiled at her obvious frustration.

Inside the corral Charlie was telling Eliza, "Go ahead and slow her down Eliza… wonderful. Ready to get off."

Looking at her family the toddler then made a slight face before saying, "No."

Unable to help laughing Charlie said, "I'm afraid your parents want you to."

Beckett watched hers and Castle's youngest dismount with the stable owner's help and then walked over to them. She smiled at how serious Eliza looked when she stepped out the gate which Castle opened for her. She wasn't surprised when she then rushed to her and hugged her tightly saying, "You were doing a great job sweetie."

"Thank you Mommy," Eliza replied, smiling widely at her. "Did you have fun?"

"We did," Beckett said, picking her up, kissing her and handing her to Castle.

"We did too," Julia said, going to her father while he was holding Eliza.

"Can I go again?" the toddler asked.

"We don't have time," Castle said, jumping when his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and said, "Love, the dishes?"

"Your mother knew Rick, she didn't need you calling and texting her to tell her," Beckett replied.

"I would have just called her," Castle protested. When he saw the looks his wife and daughter were giving him he sighed and said, "Anyways since that's set, we do need to get the tree remember."

"Oh," Eliza said in surprise as she'd forgotten again. "Yeah let's go Daddy."

"We are right now," Beckett said with a laugh as Castle gave their daughter to her dad. "We'll meet you at the cars," she then said to the others. When they were alone she and her husband turned to Charlie and she asked, "How are the stables doing?"

"No one's left," the owner replied, looking up at them. "Those that have come riding the past week let me know they knew I was being set up. The stables are just fine."

"Good," Castle said. "We'll see you tomorrow. If you're going to be here."

"I might," Charlie replied, reaching over and shaking their hands. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving," Beckett said, her husband echoing her. She led the way back to the parking lot where their family was waiting and as Castle helped the girls into the back she took her father aside. "You don't have to go Dad; we can take Alexis."

"I'm fine Katie," Jim assured her, knowing what she was concerned about. "The girls are worried too."

"They are?" Beckett asked, glancing over to the car.

"They said the same thing you did, I don't have to go if I don't want to," Jim said with a nod to her question. "And I told them the same thing I'm going to tell you; it's time."

Beckett sighed and said, "Alright but if you want to leave the farm you can, no one will get mad at you for that."

"I'll keep that in mind just in case," Jim said. He looked at Alexis who was walking over to them and asked, "Ready?"

"They're ready," the young woman said with a smile, motioning with her thumb over her shoulder to the car.

"We'll meet you there," Beckett said, squeezing her dad's arm before she went to the passenger seat of the car where Castle was waiting. "Really?"

"They're getting into the other car," he told her. "Quickly."

"It's going to need to be," Beckett said before she kissed him. As he'd said it was a brief one and she was soon inside as Castle was heading out to the tree farm.

"Grandpapa," Eliza said once they were there and she was out of the car. "There are the trees!"

"I see," Jim said, smiling slightly as he saw the field. "So this is where you get them."

"Since Julia had her first Christmas here in the Hamptons," Castle said. "Ready?" He glanced at his father in law as the others all said that they were and took Beckett's hand since Julia and Alexis were leading the way. When he realized what he had just thought in his mind he turned behind them to Jim and Eliza and said to the toddler, "You don't want to run ahead with them?"

"I'm kay Daddy," Eliza replied, smiling at him widely.

"You can go with your sisters," Jim said.

"I can?" Eliza asked slightly hopefully.

"Go," Jim said with a quick laugh, pushing her ahead of him.

Beckett glanced at her father then after Eliza rushed after her sisters and she smiled at him before turning forward as the three ahead started to look at the trees. "Remember we need to at least somewhat agree on the tree," she told them as Alexis and Julia were walking around one tree together while Eliza waited for them, watching them.

"We will," Julia said confidently. "This one isn't good."

"She's right, there are too many holes in this one," Alexis told them.

"Keep going," Beckett said. "Should we split up?" she then asked her husband.

"We'll have a better chance deciding all together," Castle said. "It won't take us too long," he assured her.

"I'm not worried about that," Beckett said wryly.

"Dinner will be ready Daddy," Julia told him. "But now we have to get the tree."

With that they walked down the aisle they were on, eventually moving to the next one over before they paused at one after Eliza did so first.

"This is good," the toddler said, beaming at her family as they gathered around her.

After walking around the tree for a while Castle and Beckett shared a smile before they looked at Julia and Alexis.

"I agree, it looks great," the young woman said, looking at her sister.

"Yeah let's get it!" Julia said exuberantly.

"I'll be right back," Castle told them, squeezing his wife's hand before he left them.

Beckett watched him go before she turned back to the girls who were talking about where they wanted to put the ornaments and with a smile she went over to them telling them, "You need to wait until we start hanging those you know."

"I know," Julia said. She was about to speak when her sister said, "Me too," and she turned to Eliza with a smile. As she was looking back to her mother she paused when she saw her grandfather was slightly turned away from them, glancing at another tree. "We're just talking, I don't think she remembers where everything is," she said to Beckett quickly before going over to Jim.

"I was looking at this one," he said to Julia when she slipped her mittened hand into his own. "But your tree is a lot better."

"Yeah but what are you going to do when we decorate?" Julia asked him in concern.

"I'll watch," Jim assured her. "There's your dad," he said quickly so she wouldn't ask him again if he was okay.

"They're not annoying you are they?" Beckett said to her father as they all stepped aside so the worker could cut down the tree.

"No I think this is my fault," Jim said. When his daughter's head turned quickly to him he explained, "I should have made an attempt the first Christmas…" keeping his voice low as he looked at Julia.

"You did," Beckett reminded him gently. "It was just too soon," she told him softly.

"And you're here now," Castle said, coming over to them as he'd been able to hear their conversation. "Ready?"

"Yes we do have to get dinner," Beckett said, smiling at her husband when he rolled his eyes at her. She squeezed his arm in passing and walked after their daughters as the two men followed her while they all followed their Christmas tree back to their cars.

* * *

"What do you think Gram?" Julia asked eagerly as she saw Martha stepping out onto the patio.

"Well…" Castle's mother began slowly.

"Wait until we get it inside and set up Mother," Castle said, slightly laughingly. He and Beckett got the tree down from the roof of the car they'd driven back in with the girls and they carried it together inside to the family room. "Okay who has the stand?" he called.

"I do," Alexis said, having remembered where they kept it and carrying it from the foyer closet. She put it in front of where Beckett was cutting the strings around the tree and held Eliza back when she ran forward.

"I wanna hug the tree," the toddler whined.

"When we get it set up," Castle said, a little absently as he and Beckett were bringing it up and over the top of the stand.

Julia felt Eliza squeezing her hand tightly as they watched their parents getting the tree secure finally though it took a moment as it nearly leaned to the side when they let it go the first time. "That's it! It's perfect!" she said quickly when they stopped.

"She's right," Martha said when everyone else looked at her. "I think it's the best tree yet."

"It does look very nice," Jim said, standing the furthest away from them.

Beckett met her father's eyes but before she could say a word she could hear the buzzer for the oven ringing and she followed her husband as he sprinted over to the kitchen. "He wants to make sure the dinner is as good as it can be," she said in amusement to the others.

"Sorry this is the casserole," Castle explained to his wife as she walked over to him. "And it's time to get the turkey set."

"I'll get it started," Beckett replied. "I want to take the girls on a walk with Macca-"

"Great," Castle told her, interrupting her as he put another dish on the bottom shelf of the oven.

"Go to the Foster's home to say hello and so Alexis can see Dani-" Beckett then continued after giving him a quick glance.

"Awesome," Castle said, interrupting yet again.

"Rick!" Beckett said, looking to him. When he just smiled at her she sighed before finishing with, "And take them to the playground."

"I like that idea too," Castle said, joining her with the turkey and stuffing. "Well…" he then continued as he looked out the window.

"How's your knee?" Beckett asked as she watched him studying the clouds outside.

"I thought it was getting the tree set but now I know we're going to get some snow for sure," Castle told her, getting the weight off his knee that he couldn't ignore was aching anymore. When she put her hand on his back he looked at her questioningly and watched her lean over to him. "I'll go put it on now," he told her after they'd shared a kiss.

"I'll finish here," Beckett said. "Dad," she called after Castle had left for the stairs.

"I stepped out at the wrong time," Jim said, coming out from the office. "Your medals?"

Beckett was about to reply when she heard the sudden thud of footsteps coming down the stairs. "Rick don't-" she began.

"ThankyouforthereminderJim!" Castle called as he hurried back over to the stairs out of the office, Beckett's medals clanking together in his hand.

Looking back at his daughter Jim told her, "I'm still not sure."

"He's not immature constantly," Beckett said, smiling at him.

"Knowing you I would assume he isn't," Jim said in response. "And you love him."

"That helps," Beckett said with a nod and another smile. Finishing with the pan in front of her she then said, "He told me about the conversation you had; about Alexis."

It took Jim only a moment to recall what she was referencing before he nodded quickly and told her, "He has no father and he needed my advice."

As she was busy getting the turkey into the oven at that moment Beckett didn't have a chance to answer until the door was closed and the timer set. When it was she told her father, "I'm glad you did because there's only so much I can tell him. From my point of view I'm giving him Alexis' side… to a degree. So thank you for talking to him."

"Do you think she might like your cousin?" Jim asked.

Beckett considered that before a brief smile crossed her face and she said, "I think she might. And if it went that far you know we'd only be related by a foster relationship."

"I know," Jim said before he turned to Castle who'd come down to the bottom of the staircase.

Walking around the counter Beckett watched as her husband took Julia and Eliza in his arms and she called to them, "Does anyone want to go on a walk with Macca?"

"I do! Can we see Mari and Dani?" Julia asked, giving her father a last squeeze before she turned to her mother as they reached the kitchen.

"I was planning on it," Beckett said. "Martha, the turkey is cooking and that's all that's left so you could join us."

"Far too cold," Castle's mother replied with a smile on her face. "Go and enjoy your walk."

"You will play later Gram?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Of course kiddo, I'm counting on joining in on your games," Martha said, smiling again at how eager and relieved the toddler looked hearing that. "Go but buddle up."

"Help me Gram," Eliza said exuberantly.

"No me Gram it takes me long to get ready 'cause I'm bigger, I need help," Julia said as they were all making their way over to the foyer.

"No Jules, I am smaller," Eliza said stubbornly.

"Yeah but-" Julia began.

"Girls," Castle said once and warningly. When the two turned away from each other he said, "Are you fighting?"

"No Daddy," Julia said hurriedly.

"Yeah Daddy," Eliza said. "But who helps us?"

"I'll help you Julia," Alexis said. She wasn't surprised when Eliza groaned in disappointment and she smiled telling her, "I'll help you next time okay?"

"Kay," Eliza replied before she turned her attention to Martha who was holding out her coat.

Once everyone was bundled Beckett said to Martha, "We'll be back, I know Rick is going to want to be here before they turkey needs to come out."

"You put the-" Castle started to say.

"The potatoes next to it, the stuffing, apples and carrots too," Beckett interrupted. "It's ready."

"So is the ham?" Castle asked.

"Richard," Martha said with a sigh, though shortly after she exchanged a smile with her daughter in law. "Go and have fun," she told her family as they were all leaving then for the door out to the backyard. She waved goodbye to all her granddaughters before she turned and went back inside, heading straight to the bottle of wine she'd chosen for herself for dinner and pouring out a cup of wine to enjoy while she was alone in the house.

Walking down the beach Alexis ran with her sisters over the sand alongside Macca, watching them jumping next to the dog and crying out to him repeatedly before they reached the Foster's home. "How old is Dani now?" she asked.

"Nearly ten months," Beckett answered as they stepped up to the patio. She saw the family's dog Lily barking and she waved to David. "Sorry we wanted to bring Alexis to say hello," she explained. "And to say Happy Thanksgiving."

"Becca honey, it's the Castles," David said before smiling at Beckett. "Sorry."

"Again, it's easier to say," she replied, rolling her eyes as Castle turned to her.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Mari said at the door first. She hugged her best friend and Eliza then and said, "Did you eat?"

"No we're going to play real quick," Julia explained. "Did you eat?"

"No," Mari said. "Mommy-" she started to say as she turned to her mother who was hugging Beckett.

"Yes you can go with them on their walk. I know you guys aren't going to take too long," Rebecca said before her daughter could ask. "Right?"

"Right and your parents?" Castle asked, stepping aside so Jim could shake David's hand.

"They had to stop at the market; they decided to go together," Rebecca said.

"More our mothers made our fathers tag along," David said.

"We'll take… an hour at most? Maybe an hour and a half," Beckett was saying to Rebecca though she was looking at Dani who Alexis was still holding. "If we're running late just call."

"Great, hold her I'll get Mari's things," Rebecca said, leaving them.

Taking her goddaughter and unofficial niece Beckett kissed Dani's cheek and said, "How has your Thanksgiving been going Dani?"

"Mama," the baby gurgled, trying to grab Beckett's necklace that was visible between her scarf and coat.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Julia asked her friend as Rebecca came over with Mari's coat.

"Gonna stay with my grandparents," Mari said. "So I can't play."

"Me too," Julia replied. "With my grandparents. Maybe later?"

"We'll have to see," Beckett and Rebecca said at the same time.

"I think they're right," Castle said, sharing a momentary smirk with David. "But we can figure out when you'll play after today later."

"Stay with them and listen to the adults," Rebecca said to her daughter once she had finished with her outer layers. "And have fun."

"Thanks Mommy," Mari replied, sharing a kiss with her. She then went to her father who'd taken Dani from Beckett and hugged him before kissing her little sister and David. "Bye Daddy, Dani, I'll be back."  
"Have fun like your mom told you," David said, smiling at her.

With a final wave to the rest of the Fosters, Castle and Beckett were last out of the house and down to the beach as Jim followed the girls, Mari and Alexis while they walked with Macca. They went as far as the street entrance near the park and then made their way up to it once they'd gotten off the sand.

As soon as they'd reached the playground Julia cried out, "First one to the slide gets the first slice of pie!"

Watching as Alexis followed the girls Castle shook his head and said, "I'm not sure what she meant by that."

"It doesn't mean anything," Beckett said. "Unless she's planning on sneaking a slice and in that case I think we have to keep an eye on them."

"We can do that when you two are finishing with the meal," Jim said as he walked by them to join his granddaughters and Mari.

While they were watching her father talking to Eliza on the bridge to the other half of the slides Beckett turned to her husband and asked, "Are you alright?"

"The brace is definitely a help," Castle replied, nodding his head. "But it's going to snow… soon," he began, trailing off when he looked up at the sky.

"Then you should go play with them," Beckett told him. When he looked to her she smiled at him and took Macca's leash that he was holding saying, "Go."

"But you-" Castle started to say.

"You two go," Alexis said, coming over to them. She couldn't help smiling at the shocked looks her dad and stepmother gave her telling them, "They want to play with you."

"And you 'lexis!" Eliza cried.

"Dad?" Beckett called.

Jim came over to them and said, "I reminded them we'll have all day together tomorrow so they want you to join them." He took Macca's leash and sat down on a bench before the dog sat at his feet. He looked on while his daughter and son in law joined the three girls, Alexis following them. He smiled to see how much Julia and Eliza were having fun and he nearly forgot they needed to get back home before he felt something wet and cold on his cheek.

"Oh… there we go," Castle said, having felt the same thing on his face. "Love?"

"We need to go girls," Beckett told the three. She was going to say something else when they all groaned in disappointment before she turned to her husband.

"Sorry, it was too hard to resist," Castle said as he'd groaned too.

"Let's go home," Beckett said, trying to fight her smile as she was shaking her head. She picked up Eliza as Alexis and Castle got Julia and Mari and they climbed down from the slides before they walked quickly back towards home, trying to get back to the Foster house before the snow fell any harder.

* * *

Her neck arched back so her head was resting on the shower wall behind her, Beckett tried not to lose her grip on the back of her husband's head as he was sucking almost desperately at her pulse. Finally he moved away and she could relax but it didn't last for long as he was suddenly crushing his lips against hers. She grasped tightly to him again as she responded to his kiss and they kept that up for as long as they could until they were gasping for air. "We need to… to stop," she said as she looked up at him and could easily tell what he was holding himself back from doing.

"Yeah we've been here long enough," Castle replied, reaching behind her to turn off the water. It was no mean feat that he was able to let her go and to try and compensate for that he was grabbing her towel once they'd stepped out, drying her off before she did the same for him.

Going out to the bedroom ahead of her husband Beckett thought they had turned their focus on dinner which was nearly finished when she was suddenly grabbed and drawn back against her husband. "Oh god, Rick you-" she began before he was trying to open her towel. "Wait, stop," she said quickly. She breathed out a little in relief when her husband had done so and she then turned to him saying, "I'm… desperate too but-"

"We need to wait for tonight," Castle said, calming down when he looked at her. He sighed and said, "It was so tempting."

Smiling as he was pretending to sob while he said that Beckett leaned up and kissed his cheek before saying, "I know but later I promise we won't hold back."

"Great," Castle said, taking her hands before he kissed them. He let her go and stayed away from her, going to where he'd set her clothes on the bed before their shower. He kept his attention focused on dressing though it was hard not to glance over at her from time to time. He was finished before she was and since by then she was fully clothed he kissed at her neck covered by her sweater before he told her, "I'll go check on the girls."

"And the turkey," Beckett said, smiling at him. She turned to share a brief kiss with him and went over to the bathroom to finish preparing while he left their room.

In Julia's room Castle stood at the doorway of the bathroom, watching as Alexis was picking up Eliza. "Do you need any help?" he asked his daughter.

"No we're good Dad," the young woman replied, drying off her little sister hurriedly.

"Better get the turkey before it burns," Julia said teasingly to her father.

"Are you sure you don't need my help," Castle said. When all three of them shook their heads no he couldn't help laugh slightly before he left the room, going downstairs to the kitchen where he found his father in law. "It's not burning is it?" he asked, hurrying over.

"No I'm standing here in case the timer goes off," Jim replied. "Martha told me I should do that."

"I'm not surprised," Castle said in amusement. The timer did go off at that point and he pulled the pan out, setting it aside to cool before he started to get the other dishes out.

"You finished," Beckett said, coming over to where her father and husband were talking to each other, the island crowded with dishes.

"Yeah you just need to carve the turkey… come on, one year," Castle said before she looked at him.

"I'm not that proficient," Beckett said simply. "You can do it Rick, as always."

"Alright," Castle replied. He took the knife he'd set down next to the pan and proceeded to carve the turkey while Beckett got the platter ready for him.

"I think we're all ready," Martha called as she came downstairs with Alexis and the girls. "These two are very hungry."

"It must have been all that playing they did," Jim said, hugging the girls as they rushed over to him and hugged him. "You both look very pretty."

"Thank you," Julia and Eliza said at the same time, giggling before they went to look at the island as best they could see it.

"Where's the pie?" Julia asked as their father came over to them then.

"Looks like I was right," Beckett said in amusement when her husband looked at her.

"No pies yet you two," Castle said. "You need to set the table."

"It's a holiday," Julia said though she was joking as her father handed her some utensils.

"The napkins are on the table," Beckett called, watching the girls go over to the dining room.

"Why do I come with you?" Eliza was asking her sister as she followed her around the table.

"Because you were supposed to get the napkins for me," Julia told her with a smile. She watched her run back to the pile and said, "Can you fold them?"

"They are," Eliza replied, showing that someone; likely their father; had made them into fans almost.

"Then put them on the other side," Julia directed. She helped when the toddler was having a little trouble keeping the shape of them and then said, "We finished."

"No plates? And cups Jules," Eliza told her.

"They're in the kitchen," Alexis said, standing in the doorway. She smiled when her sisters turned to her and said, "Come on, we're all ready to get our food we're just waiting for you."

Rushing back to the others Julia and Eliza went to their parents and they were served first, talking with the others excitedly before they went to the dining room with Castle and Beckett.

"You're not sitting down yet," Castle told Eliza as she tried to get on her chair. "You need to wait until we're all here."

Looking for a moment as if she would protest that the toddler stopped and then allowed him to take her hand as they went back to the kitchen. She leaned against a cabinet as she watched with Julia as all the adults got their food. She glanced over at her sister at one point and then tugged her hand saying, "Pies?"

"Come on you two," Martha said to them with a smile as she stepped up to them. "You need to eat the meal first before you get to dessert."

"We weren't really gonna sneak," Julia said as they started to go to the dining room. "Mommy and Daddy would have found out."

"We all would have," Alexis said.

When they had gathered around the table Castle raised his glass and said, "Here's to us together tonight, Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving," Beckett said with the others as they began to tap them together. She squeezed Castle's hand then before she turned to Eliza who was next to her to help cut up her turkey and ham. She watched the toddler use her fork to pick up a piece of the latter and held her other hand away so she wouldn't use that too. "Remember not to use your hands," she said, squeezing the one she was still holding before letting go.

"Except for the bread," Julia pointed out, biting into her roll. When they were quiet for a while she suddenly giggled and when she saw her family was looking at her said in slight embarrassment, "What are we going to talk about? We already talked about school yesterday when we had dinner."

"She's right," Jim said. "There's not much to say concerning that."

"What about your book?" Alexis asked.

"We're on pause with it again," Castle replied. "With the case, competition and trip; not in that particular order; we didn't really have time to work much on it."

"Except discuss where we were," Beckett added. "And where we wanted to go from our last sentence."

"When did you do that?" Julia asked.

"Oh don't say during your trip," Martha then added. "You were supposed to be resting not talking business."

"We had some opportunities," Beckett said to her mother in law with a smile. "And it was not a problem to do that either."

"When do you think you'll write again?" Jim inquired.

"Probably once these two are back in school," Castle said, since he and his wife had discussed that already. "We'll see how we feel."

Doing her best to hide a smile; but not really succeeding; as everyone else looked at her Beckett said, "More than likely we'll write then."

"See we found something to talk about," Castle said to Julia. "Although now we have to think of something else."

"Dancing!" Eliza suddenly exclaimed.

"No, horses," Julia said eagerly.

With some laughter Castle let the little girl say what she wanted to about horses and from there they were able to talk through the rest of the meal about varying subjects. What took up most of their time ended up being a discussion of what they would do the rest of the time they were there together at the beach house as they cleaned up and then made their way to the family room to get started on the tree.

"Girls," Beckett said to her daughters. "You know how this goes now."

"Yeah," Julia said, glancing at Jim. "Lights and then ornaments, oh, first the star and then the ornaments."

Watching as his granddaughters came over to him Beckett's father said, "You don't want to get the first box ready?" as they leaned against him.

"It's kay Grandpapa," Eliza told him. "We have to wait."

"Oh I see," Jim replied with a nod. He then looked on with them as Castle and Beckett were plugging in the lights to test them.

"We're lucky," Castle was saying as they searched the bright, multi colored strands.

"You say that every year," Beckett said. "Come on, we need to get started or we'll just be doing this tonight."

"That wouldn't be too bad," Alexis couldn't help saying. She smiled at her father when he looked over to her and then bit back a laugh when Beckett pulled at the cords in his hands to follow her, making him nearly stumble.

"Mommy knows how to do this best," Julia said softly to her grandfather as Beckett was going around the tree, playing the lights on the branches carefully.

"She does," Jim replied with a nod, the déjà vu heavy for him in that moment. He felt Eliza hugging him tightly and he turned his head, kissing her temple gently before they watched the two around the tree again.

Since their tree was so tall it took a little time to get it covered with the lights and Castle took care of the last bit at the very top. Once he had he put up the star and when that was set he turned to the girls as Beckett was opening the first box of ornaments.

Jim was a little startled when almost at the same time the girls were hugging him tightly before they went over to their parents. He could tell they were concerned for him but he kept silent, just watching them take the first of the ornaments over to the tree. He glanced over to his daughter, wondering if she was remembering as he was. He could easily see his wife and daughter in their apartment, putting up their last Christmas tree they would have as a family.


	26. Make My Lifelong Passion (Part 2)

_"Remember when I used to be a lot shorter than the trees?" Beckett said to her parents with a smile._

 _"That was a while ago," Johanna said, handing her some ornaments._

 _"Did you ever think about replacing some of these?" Beckett asked._

 _"Some of those ornaments your grandmothers gave your father and I," Johanna replied. "Come on we need to finish this since you want to go out."_

 _"I'm going to be staying in," Beckett said. She knew her father; taking pictures of them; was looking at her but she chanced a look at her mother who was merely glancing her way while putting up some of the ornaments in the box she was holding._

 _"Are you and Frank finished?" Johanna eventually asked after what she felt like was a long stretch of silence._

 _"We were a while ago," Beckett said, trying to keep her annoyance down. "Though he didn't bother to tell me."_

 _"He wasn't cheating on you was he?" Jim asked, frowning._

 _"Well…" Beckett said, turning fully to look at both her parents._

 _"No, he was," Johanna told her. "If he didn't break up with you then you were still together. Just because it was all in his head didn't make it real."_

 _"Would you like me to talk to him?" Jim said. He was a little startled when Beckett turned away hurriedly and then said, "Or maybe not."_

 _"What did you do Katie?" Johanna asked with a sigh though there wasn't much anger in that._

 _"I let him know that he needed to tell his girlfriend that she was about to become his ex in the future," Beckett said, shaking her head. "And I convinced him as well. Any more Mom?"_

 _"One more," Johanna said. "Here, I'll make us some coffee."_

 _Beckett smiled at her father and said, "You were right Dad."_

 _Jim opened his mouth to speak before he paused and then thought for a moment before telling her, "I didn't want to, you seemed to be happy."_

 _With a slight nod at that Beckett finished hanging up the ornament she held before she picked up another. "The earrings," she said, holding it up to her ear with a smile. She couldn't help laughing as her father took a picture of her and said, "Mom, you're missing out."_

 _"I'm here," Johanna told them, coming out with two mugs. She went back for the third and helped her daughter with the last ornament before she stood with her husband and daughter looking at the tree. "It looks great," she said._

 _"I agree," Beckett said, turning to her. "Dad, are we taking a picture?"_

 _"Let me get…" Jim said when he looked at the two and decided the camera he had wasn't the right one for the shot. "Hold on, I'll grab another."_

 _"I'm glad you came home Katie," Johanna told her daughter._

 _"I had to, even though May was really nice to invite me over," Beckett said. "I can't spend Christmas with anyone else but my family," she added, putting her arm around her shoulders._

 _"Ready?" Jim asked as he returned with a camera. He set it up and put on the timer, rushing to his wife and daughter to reach them before the shot was taken._

* * *

Standing up suddenly Jim left the room which drew the attention of everyone else as they turned their heads in his direction.

"Dad?" Beckett asked worriedly. She started to go towards the doorway to the family room before he called back that he was alright and grabbing something. So she waited until he returned to her and she took the picture that he handed over as soon as he reached her. Smiling Beckett said, "This is the problem with having so many cameras," teasingly before she hugged her father as tightly as she could.

"Kate?" Castle said, coming over to them but pausing a little away to wait and see if they were alright.

"It's okay," Beckett said, coming inside with a smile. "He found this picture."

Castle looked at it and recognized it as belonging to the other set of pictures that they had discovered his mother in law had taken of her murder site. "Wait," he suddenly said. "You took this but…"

"I used a different camera and with the pictures left on the other camera you saw Johanna…" Jim answered, trailing off as he saw the girls were watching them. "You can keep that picture Katie," he told her. "Girls," he said to his granddaughters, "Come look and see your mother with your grandparents."

Hurrying over after they had set the ornaments they'd held on the tree Julia and Eliza studied the picture and smiled at their parents and grandfather.

"You look different Mommy," Eliza said.

"I was twenty years younger than I am now," Beckett replied. "So I definitely looked very different."

"It's a nice picture; can we have this for the house?" Julia asked shyly.

"Of course," Jim said. When he looked at his daughter he could anticipate her question and said, "It's the original."

"Thank you," Beckett said, hugging him again. "Do you want to get us some drinks?" she then said, not to get him to go away but to ask if he wanted to step away from them for the moment.

"Oh no, I'm not thirsty," Jim replied. "You should hurry though; we're running out of time for the games."

Hurrying after him the girls went to get the next ornaments and they began to hang them though they paused to show their grandfather each one. A few times they hugged and kissed him but finally they were working on getting all of the ornaments up with their parents and Alexis.

"It looks wonderful again," Martha said when they had finished.

"It does," Jim agreed quickly before anyone could look to him and ask if he was okay again. "You have very interesting ornaments."

"They are very pretty," Eliza said with a smile.

Picking up her camera Beckett had the girls stand with their big sister in front of the tree before having Castle join them. She was going to turn it off when her father appeared out of the corner of her eye. "Are you sure?" she asked as he held out his hand.

"No one seems to be very sure about me," Jim replied, taking the camera. He waited for his daughter to join her family and took a picture of them before Martha got into the shot. "You'll have to send me those," he said as Beckett got her camera and set it aside, glad no one had tried to get him pose with them as the memory of doing so for the last time with his wife was too raw.

"Is it time for dessert?" Julia asked eagerly.

"Yes," Castle said without looking at his wife for confirmation. "And then we start to play." He shared a smile with his wife before they went over to the kitchen when their daughters began to cry out before they led the way to it. He helped Beckett and Jim get the desserts out before he set out a stack of small plates last. "Okay there are your pies Julia," he told the little girl who was looking at everything there was.

"What's that?" the little girl asked, pointing to a plate with different colored cubes on it.

"I brought that from England," Alexis replied. "Turkish Delight."

"We tried that," Beckett told the girls. "But we only had the rose flavored kind. What did you get?"

"Hazelnut, pistachio, fig and walnut and pistachio and pomegranate," Alexis told everyone, pointing them out. "You'll enjoy them I've tried all of them."

"Thank you for bringing them," Jim said, the others echoing him.

"You're welcome and we should hurry," Alexis said with a smile. "As we keep saying."

Eventually everyone had drifted over to the family room with dessert and drinks and once they had they spent a while eating their choices the girls went to grab what they'd decided they'd play first, which was Clue.

"I wonder if you two will ever get tired of this game," Martha commented.

"No," Eliza said firmly.

"Eat your Delight sweetie," Beckett said, putting her hand on the toddler's shoulder as she held her cube of the fig and walnut. "I hope you'll like this one," she said as her youngest leaned over and bit the square. "Well?" she asked as she watched her.

"Good," Eliza said with a wide smile when she had finished. "Can I play with you Mommy?"

"Of course," Beckett said, leaning back to let the toddler climb up onto the couch next to her before she clambered on her lap. Letting her take the rest of the Delight she wrapped her arm around Eliza and kissed the side of her head when she felt her husband's hand on her shoulder before she turned to him. She was going to ask him what he wanted when she suddenly had half of a rose Delight in her mouth. She glanced at him as she ate it and after swallowing she motioned him to her.

Castle nearly hesitated, not sure from the look in his wife's eyes if she was angry at what he'd done or not. But he decided he might as well see what she wanted and he leaned over to her as Jim called Eliza to him and she left them.

" _I love you_ ," Beckett said very simply. When her husband pulled back she was relieved to see the expressions that crossed his face in reaction to that; first shock before understand and finally desire that she could see he was suppressing. She started to smirk when he leaned to her and turned his head away from the others so they couldn't see him speak let alone hear.

" _I love you and I'm not going to stop doing that_ ," Castle told her in as low a tone as he could manage.

"Are you ready Mommy, Daddy?" Julia asked, popping the last of her Turkish Delight into her mouth.

"Wait aren't we forgetting something?" Alexis said.

"Presents!" Julia and Eliza cried before they ran out of the room.

"I don't think they were going to forget Kate," Martha told her daughter in law who'd sighed at that.

"I was hoping," Beckett said jokingly. She smiled at the four gifts the girls brought back and said, "That worked out well."

"Open them Mommy," Eliza said hurriedly, handing her one gift.

Taking it Beckett saw it was from her mother in law and opened it to find that it was a book she had been wanting, on Japan. "Thank you so much Martha," she told her.

"You're welcome, Skye recommended it for you," Castle's mother said.

Opening her father's gift Beckett smiled when she saw it was a photo album and flipping through it saw it had pictures he'd taken of the girls during his time in the Hamptons while she and Castle were in Tahiti. "This is great Dad; I love it," she told him.

"You're welcome," Jim said, smiling at her and nodding.

Alexis' gift turned out to be a tea set and Beckett looked over at Castle as their daughters were oohing and ahhing over it.

"I didn't tell her," Castle replied, holding up his hands.

"I picked it out," Alexis said. "I know Dad likes to do tea dinners."

"He does but this set is really nice," Beckett said. "Thank you." When her stepdaughter had nodded to her with a quick you're welcome, she opened her daughters' gift last and looked up at them, motioning them to her before she pulled them to her.

"What is it?" Jim asked, since he had no idea what they'd gotten her.

"Show them," Beckett said, kissing Julia and Eliza before thanking them.

Castle held up a picture frame that had a black and white photograph of Beckett and the girls when Eliza had come home from the hospital and he said, "She's always wanted a black and white one but we never got around to it."

Beckett reached over to her husband, squeezing his hand since she knew he helped them, before kissing her daughters gently again.

"You're welcome Mommy," Julia said, her sister echoing her. "Now we can play right?"

"Who's going first?" Castle said while his wife nodded. As Eliza rolled first for herself and Beckett he then realized something and asked, "Wait, what about a game for her?"

"I always play small games," the toddler answered before anyone could answer before her. "I want to play big games."

"I'm surprised you didn't want to play Life," Beckett said as the others were taking turns rolling.

"She said this one because we play Life a lot," Julia replied.

"Lots," Eliza said, going back to her mother once Alexis had won going first. She watched eagerly as everyone went across the board until her mother was picking up the dice. "Oh can I Mommy?" she asked.

Handing her daughter the dice Beckett smiled and said, "You can sweetie. Just be careful you don't… throw off the table." She smiled when Eliza laughed at her mistake and she kissed her temple before Julia handed them the dice again. "Not so hard."

"Are you teaching her to throw Katie?" Jim asked his daughter as she was moving hers and Eliza's piece around the board.

"Of course, like I did with Julia," Beckett answered absently as she was looking at the cards that she and Eliza had gotten. "Okay we'll guess here that it's Mr. Green, in the library with the rope." She looked at the card that Alexis handed to her first before marking it and waiting for their turn to come next as the cycle started over again. "And of course I'm teaching Rick as well."

"It'll take me a little longer to learn," Castle said with a brief smile at his daughters. "Since I'm so much older."

"Not that much," Julia protested.

Castle merely shook his head at that and then focused on the game as he was sure he could guess the right answer. Just before he had the chance to though Jim was doing so and was proven correct. "Man, I was so close," he told his father in law after the man had shown them the cards. "But that was a fun game."

"Now what?" Julia said as her mother was looking at Castle's watch.

"We can play a short game," Beckett said.

" _Cinquillo_!" both the girls and Alexis said; though the young woman didn't put as much exclamation into it as her sisters had.

"I'll get the cards," Julia said, knowing they were kept in the dining room credenza.  
"Hold on," Beckett said, standing up as she didn't have Eliza any more. "I'm going with you."

"Mommy," Julia said in a mock whine.

"Does anyone want seconds on dessert?" Castle asked.

"We should let them play a little," Beckett said suddenly. "I would say let's go outside so they can play but…" she trailed off as it was dark and the flurries of snow were visible through the windows.

"Come here Macca," Eliza said.

"Wait, first you can share a Delight," Beckett told them as everyone ended up getting up to go to the kitchen. "And then you play with him."

Back in the room everyone took the last bit of dessert they'd have that night before Martha and Jim got the dishes put away for the next day. At the same time Castle was running after Eliza while Beckett ended up having to chase Julia since the two had taken their Turkish Delights that they'd snatched from their hands.

"Stop," Beckett said, doing so herself and laughing breathlessly. "We're all going to get sick to our stomachs."

"And I think we're freaking Macca out," Castle added, looking at the dog who'd been running after them and barking furiously.

"Here," Julia said to her mother, handing her the red cube she'd held. "Those were good."

"Have a bite," Beckett said. "Small," she warned her daughter.

"Thank you," Julia said, taking a bite of the pistachio and pomegranate sweet. She looked over at her sister, seeing that she was taking a bite herself of their father's rose sweet. "Is that all you ate?" she asked him.

"I prefer the rose," Castle said, shrugging his shoulders as his wife gave him a brief look. "I'll get Macca's squirrel."

"Squirrel! Get the squirrel Macca!" Eliza cried as she then went after her father back into the living room where the dog's toys for inside the house were kept.

"I think she might be hyper Kate," Martha called to her daughter in law.

"That's why it's best they play now," Beckett replied with a smile as she watched Julia talking to Alexis near the doorway to the room. "Hopefully it'll tire Eliza out."

"It might," Castle said, having come out in time to hear her. "So are we all ready?"

"Daddy," the toddler then cried in protest.

"Sorry, we're ready," Castle said before he laughed. He kept Macca back from Eliza who was holding his toy and once she'd thrown it down the hall he let the Wolfhound go.

"Oh, he brings it back now," Martha said.

"I told you Gram," Julia said. "He was just tired that night we were playing."

"You did this while we were gone?" Beckett asked her father and mother in law.

"Just once, so we didn't get the chance to see him doing that," Jim answered. "And he only let us throw it once."  
"Then he was definitely tired," Castle said. He stood with Beckett as they watched their daughters throwing the stuffed toy to Macca and he eventually reached over to her, taking her hand. " _Think about when we get our other_ ," he said.

Beckett tried not to outright laugh at him trying to word that cryptically when their family wasn't going to really be able to understand them. She quickly calmed herself down and replied, " _We'll have to watch her with him_ ," nodding to Macca who was running into the family room. "Okay that's it he's done for tonight," she said to her father and Castle's mother. "So _Cinquillo_ it is."

The family gathered that time around the kitchen table to play the game once the deck of cards and some poker chips had been found. They played three games as it went so quickly and Eliza was still more than a little hyper. But as they got to the last one she seemed to calm until finally she was fast asleep in her grandfather's lap; having been playing with him.

Once everyone else had said goodnight to the toddler and that they loved her Castle picked Eliza up and with her head on his shoulder he walked to the stairs with Beckett. Heading up to Eliza's bedroom he helped his wife change their youngest into her pajamas and then laid her down on the bed. Leaning over he kissed her forehead and murmured, "I love you Eliza, sweet dreams."

Beckett then stood where he'd been and quickly tucked her in before she kissed her forehead as well. "I love you too sweetie, see you in the morning." When she stood up she let Castle lead her to the doorway before they left their daughter to sleep.

"You're not jealous of your parents are you?" Jim was asking Julia while they were waiting for Castle and Beckett to come down.

"No, why? Oh because they're gonna go ride," the little girl said. "That's okay, that's something else that makes them stay in love," she said with a smile.

"I always wonder if they're competing when they do that," Alexis said absently, looking at the pile of poker chips in front of her.

"We can't really," Beckett said, smiling as Alexis jumped and the others looked at her and Castle. "We're a little too evenly matched."

"Good to hear," Martha told the couple. "Now sit, we're going to play Michigan Rummy before Julia needs to follow her sister to bed."

"Did you pick this?" Castle asked as he and Beckett returned to their seats while Jim was shuffling the other deck of cards they had.

"Yeah it's fun," Julia replied. "Mommy can I have something with my milk?"

Beckett looked at her daughter in surprise before she saw that she was biting back a smile and looking at her big sister. "Who made a bet?" she asked as she picked up the cards her father handed to her.

"Not a bet, we were just wondering what reaction you'd have," Alexis replied. She looked up with her family in surprise when Castle got up and at his mentioning making coffee for the rest of them to drink she told him, "I'd like some tea Dad."

"So would I," Martha said.

Castle tried to hurry the best he could before he returned to his seat with his cup of coffee. He threw in the very first card and paid close attention to the game play though he attempted to drink his coffee as well.

"Should we let you guys drink?" Alexis asked as she and Julia had to wait again for one of the adults to sip before they put a card in the middle of the game play.

"No we're playing," Martha said, smiling as her granddaughter giggled softly at her tone. "Who has the jack of hearts?"

"I do," Beckett said with a smile. She set it down in the middle and took the chips from that slot before Castle finished the game by putting down his last card. She watched as he gathered the cards and began shuffling them before she felt Julia on her right touching her hand. "Do you want more milk?" she asked her as she turned to her and saw her glass was empty.

"No how long do I have until I go to bed?" Julia asked.

"We can play at least two more games," Beckett said, running her hand over the back of her daughter's head after checking her watch. "Are you tired?"

"A little," Julia couldn't help confessing.

"Then let's go ahead and play," Castle said as he began to deal the cards. After he'd done so and they began to set down the cards in order he commented, "It was a great Thanksgiving."

"It was," Martha said absently as she was looking at the stack of cards in the middle and her hand. "Though Jim and I discovered we're both wondering if we're going to remain here in the Hamptons for it now."

"I think we are," Beckett said. "Rick and I talked about that ourselves."

"It just seems easier to do," Castle said. "Getting out to the city after school is a pain."

"And you two might be taking trips now," Martha said.

"I don't know," Beckett said, looking at her husband before he could comment on that. "It depends on you love."

"I need to see how I feel next year," Castle said in amusement. "Things just worked out this year to go."

"Who has the next card?" Julia asked as she was waiting for someone to go next.

"Me, I was listening to them," Alexis said in apology before she set it down and the game began again.

Once they'd finished up a third game Julia finally couldn't hide her yawns anymore and when her parents told her to say goodnight to everyone else she headed to her grandfather first. "Night Grandpapa," she told him. "I love you."

"I love you too honey," Jim said, smiling at her obvious exhaustion. He hugged her and shared a kiss with her before she left and then watched her nearly trudge to Martha.

"I love you darling sweet dreams," Martha told her granddaughter then as they hugged tightly.

"Night Gram, love you," Julia said. She walked to Alexis after they'd shared a kiss and she yawned while doing so, nearly running into her sister before she caught her. "Oh sorry 'lexis, I love you night," she said when she'd recovered from the surprise at that.

"Night Jules I love you too," Alexis replied, hugging her before they kissed.

"We're going to our room too," Castle said as he went to Julia and put his hand on her shoulder. "Since we want to go on that ride as soon as we can."

"We'll call after, maybe we can do something for lunch," Beckett told them as she was hugging her father while Castle kissed his mother and daughter.

"No it's our day with our granddaughters," Martha said firmly. "You two have lunch on your own."

Castle wanted to say they could eat with their horses but Beckett's squeeze to his arm stopped him and he looked at their daughter who seemed to be almost falling asleep on her feet. He reached for her and picked her up, carrying her as he had Eliza since the little girl was still very light in his arms. When they reached her bedroom there was no shock to find her asleep and he let Beckett help her get changed, smiling when he heard behind him the little girl mumbling an apology to her mother. "No need to say sorry," Castle said, going over to her once they were finished. "You're exhausted." He shared a kiss with her and said, "Goodnight sweetheart, I love you."

"Love you Daddy," Julia said with a sigh. She felt her mother tucking her in and just managed to open her eyes to watch her before she hugged her tightly. "I love you too Mommy."

"I love you Julia, sweet dreams," Beckett said, sharing a kiss with her. She was slightly smiling when her oldest was out as she finished tucking her in all the way and she went with Castle over to the doorway where he turned off the light and she closed the door slightly as Macca watched them. Once they had checked on Eliza; still deeply asleep; she let her husband lead the way to their bedroom where she waited with him until he'd closed and locked their door securely. "One thing," she told him.

"Chess," Castle said at the same time as his wife. He smiled at her surprise that was obvious on her face and told her, "I had the same thought but instead of attempting strip chess, what about a kind of truth or dare? With just dare?"

"I was waiting for that last bit," Beckett said with a sigh. "Alright, we can do that but nothing too crazy."

"I'm hoping to share our bed with you in a little, why would I risk that?" Castle asked as he hurried to get their board from the bookcase.

"Because you like playing with fire," Beckett said simply, turning on the fireplace at that moment. "And I didn't time that," she told him as he came back to the coffee table and armchairs.

"Of course not," Castle said, trying not to laugh. "Okay," he said once they were both sitting on either side of the chess board. "You're first love."

Beckett glanced at him but didn't get the feeling he was trying to start anything right off so she moved one of her pawns. That began their game and they were very careful in the first few moves until finally he had captured one of her pawns. She sighed and said, "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?"

"You won't," Castle said. "And I'd like to amend what I said about the dare thing, more of a request."

"That I have to fulfill," Beckett replied. When her husband just smiled at her she groaned heavily and then said, "What is it?"

"Wear what you did on your birthday," Castle said instantly. "The house is warm," he then pointed out to her. He couldn't help but be a little startled when she stood and left him and he sat back, trying not to let himself get too aroused so soon though that was difficult as he could very easily remember his wife five days before.

Beckett stepped out from the closet and said, "You know it's a risk," as she sat back down.

Shaking himself after his first glimpse of her in her blue sundress Castle said, "That'll make it more exciting." When she merely smiled at him he did so back and then waited for her to move her first piece as they started up the game again.

Castle looked at the board closely then until he was able to take another of his wife's pawns. "Okay-" he started to say.

"This better not be anything crazy," Beckett interrupted him quickly.

"It won't be," Castle assured her. "Come here," he then told her, reaching over the table. Once her hand was within his he helped her around the table before pulling her onto his lap. As soon as she was there he said, "Let me see."

Sighing, since she knew exactly what he meant by that, Beckett quickly straddled him and reached behind her to unzip her dress enough to pull it down by the straps. Once her breasts were exposed to him she watched as her husband sat up a little straighter, seeming to be mesmerized by the sight of her. She wanted to smile at his reaction, maybe comment on the fact he was acting as if he'd never seen her before, when his hands were on her and she completely forgot what she was going to say. A brief moment of time later her husband was leaning over and taking her breasts with his mouth and she was reduced to crying out heavily in pleasure as he kissed them almost reverently.

Castle wasn't going to but finally he couldn't stop himself and he captured her right breast with his lips, suckling at her as she held onto the back of his head tightly. He wasn't sure how long he was doing that only that he felt like he was abruptly pulling away to breathe, gasping for air. "Thank you," he told her, gulping a little.

"You're welcome," Beckett replied as he then helped her put her dress back to normal. Once he'd zipped it for her she went back around the table to sit and they resumed the game though she was having a hard time paying attention. Even with the distraction of her arousal she was able to capture one of her husband's pieces and she jumped up, going over to him quickly.

"I beg you-" Castle started to say at the sight of the fervor on his wife's face. But before he could finish that she was sitting on his lap and kissing him as hard as she possibly could. He groaned in pleasure before he realized she wasn't holding onto him as he'd first thought, instead pulling on his shirt to get it out of his trousers. He helped her until he froze as she'd gone straight for the fly of the black fabric. "Wait, you can't-"

"Who's to say I can't?" Beckett shot back in amusement. When her husband looked a little dumbstruck she brushed her lips against his and then proceeded to pull his erection from his boxers. She considered the state of his desire and sighed saying, "This is uncomfortable isn't it?"

Castle couldn't respond to that with words, only groan out heavily in pleasure as his wife's hand ran up and down on him slowly. He finally grabbed her wrists and put them around her back saying, "Kate."

Beckett was nearly struck by the tone of her husband's voice and she helped him get situated again before going back to her chair. "I want more," she said as she was waiting for him to go next.

"Me too," Castle said easily before he made the next move. He wasn't sure if they'd had a moment after he'd said her name but as they started playing again their game was forgotten as everything between them moved towards the sole purpose of finishing. "Checkmate," he finally said, taking her king. As soon as he'd done that he was standing and grabbing Beckett as she stood. He cursed the table in between them before he pulled her over to the windows. Just as he was reaching them he suddenly felt himself turned around and was looking his wife in the eye as she'd managed to get his back against the glass, her hands on his chest.

"No foreplay," Beckett said simply. "I don't need it and you sure as hell don't." She pulled open his shirt that she'd been unbuttoning while she'd spoken and as he got rid of it she was working on his trousers. While he was getting those and his boxers out of the way she stepped back slightly and reached behind her, unzipping her dress again but fully that time. When it hit the floor and she was completely naked she smiled and told him, "You wanted me dressed like on my birthday." She started to lean in to kiss him when she was suddenly aware of him grabbing her. A second later she was against the glass and in the air, her mind reeling at the speed he had. She wanted to comment on how he was taking her so seriously but her lips were obstructed by his. And a second later he was making her help him ease his length into her and she forgot she had wanted to joke about the subject, wrapping her legs underneath his ass as he began to fuck her.

Castle wondered for a second if he should apologize for how abrupt he'd been but the second he was inside of Beckett he found that she wasn't kidding; she was ready for him. When he pulled away from their kiss he looked deep into her eyes and moved even harder, taking deep satisfaction in the way she responded. Her head tilted back and her lips were parted so she could give voice to her pleasure, the cries and moans hitting him like a jolt in the way the friction between them was doing. He pressed his forehead to hers and whispered to her huskily, "Tell me Kate."

"Oh… god Rick," Beckett gasped, her hands sliding around the backs of his shoulders as the throbbing their movements created was shooting up rapidly through her body. She was startled when he suddenly stopped and helped her down and she only managed to say, "What-" when he was turning her around. Her voice was replaced by a gasp as her husband began to run his lips all around her back as his hands were very firmly cupping her ass and she cried, "I want you to fuck me! Fuck me Rick, please!"

Turning her back around Castle could only manage the briefest of apologies in Irish before he crushed their lips together. He could feel his wife's moan and he kept kissing her until he couldn't take it anymore, pulling back. He picked her up and carried her to the table behind the bed where he set her down on top of it. He was going to thrust back into her immediately but hesitated until she was grasping him by his length. "I don't know what you want," he told her.

Beckett smiled and said, "You'd just turn me around anyways." She could have laughed at his relief with how she'd decided for him but as had happened before she didn't get a chance to express it since he was ramming into her as hard as he could and making her almost scream in pleasure before her husband was kissing her again. They were moving together once more and while she held onto him with one hand the other was on the table to give her extra leverage. And it helped her greatly as their hips were slamming together and it wasn't just because of him. She pulled away from their kiss to cry out in pleasure before he was at her breasts again. She wondered for a moment if she could last any longer when he was stopping, making her groan out in disappointment.

"I'm too close… myself," Castle said, turning his head to kiss her deeply. When they parted he began to move again but went very slowly, deciding that he wanted to try something out with that. He never built up his speed any faster, instead kept to what he was moving at before he stopped again. He heard the annoyance in his wife's voice as he did that a second time but could tell that she was enjoying it so he continued until he ceased his thrusts and kept still. "This is going too fast still," he finally felt he had to explain. "You feel too tight and hot love." When she bit at her lower lip at that he brushed his against hers before he told her, "What do you feel Kate?"

Beckett let out a heavy sigh of pleasure and she told him almost breathlessly, "You feel so… thick… you're throbbing so deep inside of me Rick." She let out a weak cry when he began to thrust inside of her as he was pulling her hair gently to tilt her head back at the same time. He didn't hurt her but the sensation was enough to make her completely melt at his touch. "Please… Rick…" she said, almost delirious. "I need to come."

Castle didn't answer at first, too busy kissing along her neck as hungrily as he could until finally he told her, "Not yet," while he slowed down. He didn't stop but instead moved slower and more deliberately, making sure she would be able to feel every last inch of him. They were looking at each other and he could see the way she was gasping for a breath of air every inch he entered her. He slid out of her a little too quickly that time which lead to them groaning in disappointment before he was flush against her clit. " _Fuck_ ," he swore so heavily that he was nearly frozen for a moment. But a second later he was within her again and he proceeded to slam into her as hard as he possibly could.

"Yes! Oh just like… that…" Beckett breathed out in relief at the sensation of him within her. She could feel the way he was holding her body, the way he grasped at her, and she knew that he was trying not to be any harsher than he already was. She tightened her legs around his waist and struck his ass with her heels, driving him into a much more rapid rhythm that made her clutch at him with her arms. Joined together with him so tightly they were rubbing against one another and it was the final push that she needed before she was throwing her head back and screaming her husband's name as she lost all control. The ecstasy was swift and was filling her entire form before she was rocked from her concentration on her own pleasure when her husband was following. Her nails digging into his shoulders she felt how he was moving wildly against her and she writhed against him as everything almost became too much. Finally she crested the peak of her pleasure and with a final shudder she collapsed in his arms that held onto her as he was still chanting her name.

Castle hoped his wife was able to tell that her name was literally his mantra as he finally came down from his high and he made a few last thrusts before stopping, leaning a little against her. "Do I need to apologize for anything?" he asked some time later when he finally felt stronger.

"No do you feel like you should?" Beckett asked as he pulled away from her. When he shrugged she smiled and then kissed him tenderly before she murmured something to him after pressing her lips to his forehead while his head was slightly bowed. She sighed at the same time he did when he withdrew from her and let him carry her over to the bed were he set her down. She sat down and watched him flop on the mattress onto his stomach next to her. "Don't tell me you wore yourself out," she told him teasingly, raking her nails through his hair on the back of his head.

"No," Castle said after a pause, turning onto his back and showing her that he was still very much erect. "You drove me crazy," he confessed.

"I should do that more often," Beckett said, leaning over and sharing a kiss with him. When they parted he was reaching up to her breasts and she stayed as she was before he pulled her down to him to begin suckling at them to her cry of delight.

Castle barely made himself take each mound before he pushed himself to flip her around onto her back. He pressed his erection against her, even though he needed to press it down with his hand, and said, "I won't be able to control myself. I want the sampler."

Groaning in annoyance Beckett told him, "Don't call it that."

"But that's-" was all that Castle could get out of his mouth before he was cutting himself off with a wheeze of air as Beckett grasped his member so hard he thought she was going to hurt him. He had no chance to recover as she eased up her hold while she was making him help her inside of her sex. When he felt how wet she was he managed to gasp, "How did that happen?"

"It doesn't matter," Beckett told him, her desire coming into her voice as it jumped a little. "Just fuck-" she started to say before she cut herself off that time with his first thrust inside of her. She nearly shrieked but managed to keep it down before she was placing her feet flat on his hips and rushing to meet him thrust for thrust, not sure how long they'd be in that position. With that thought in mind she relished every second she had, feeling Castle slamming down into her deeply obviously trying to get to her clit which he managed a few times before he was flipping them around. She got on her knees while he got onto his and once set they moved, wrapping their arms around each other and kissing frantically. He was still deep and it was as rough between them as it had been against the glass and table and she was enjoying herself immensely, pulling back and letting him know.

Feeling his wife's lips all over his face Castle suddenly saw an image of how he wanted to take her next and he whispered a thank you to her before he pulled her into another kiss. Holding onto her hips as tightly as he could he nearly made them more deliberate in their thrusts but held back a little on that as he needed to keep them going for as long as possible. When he felt that they had been together long enough he then slowed her down before they stopped. They were kissing at the same time but that didn't end so they were moving slowly and kissing madly. Once they'd stopped and had parted he pulled her off of him and made her lay down hard. "I'm sorry, I can't…" he started to say, wondering what had pushed him to move her as he had done since he was usually careful not to risk hurting her.

"You don't have… to treat me like… oh god!" Beckett said as her husband was kissing all over her body. "Like I'm glass," she gasped as he then reached her clit and took it between his lips, sucking on it before he proceeded to nibble at it. She felt foolish for a moment at what she'd said; since he wasn't treating her like that in any fashion at that moment; but her delight in what he was doing to her took over and she forgot what she was thinking. Eventually she was able to reach down to him and with her touch managed to stop him before he was literally sliding up her body before he came to her lips. She allowed him to position her on her side while they were kissing deeply and once it ended she was parting her legs to him as he pressed against her back. The second they were coupled she was reaching behind her and grabbing him tightly so they kissed again while they moved together.

Though Castle was easily frustrated by the position he didn't stop, making sure both of them could easily feel one another and the friction their bodies worked so hard to produce. He was a little startled when Beckett was the one to move away that time but he didn't mind it, instead going with her so he was sitting on the table behind the bed, their pillows tossed aside by them both. There was no surprise when she was pleasuring him with her mouth frantically and he was clutching at the back of her head as tightly as he could before she was pulling him onto her where she'd laid down. He groaned as she cried out, their pleasure heavy as they thrust wildly against one another. They didn't last long in that position as he wanted to move and he wanted her to be above him. "God Kate, you're too fucking beautiful," he breathed to his wife as she proceeded to literally ride his body.

"You always do this… on Thanksgiving," Beckett said, trailing off for a moment when her husband reached up to her and cupped her breasts. She leaned into his hands as she stroked his chest and they remained that way for a little longer. After that moment she quickly lost track of how they were, skirting around the edges of the bed and just managing not to fall off. The fact that neither of them was getting off of it let her know that he was as close to the edge as she was and she was relieved; everything building up to such a degree she didn't want to have to fight it anymore. She was suddenly made aware that Castle was behind her again, his hands cupping her breasts from that direction that time, and she had to wonder how he'd gotten her on her knees against the headboard. Her eyes were closed tightly in pleasure as they moved easily and in perfect unison before they finally stopped and she laughed telling him, "We're not taking that long," as he laid her down in the middle of the bed. Her sex aching with the loss of him she raised her hips for the pillows that he laid underneath and then watched him enter her slowly, carefully, nearly making her weep in joy at the sensation between them.

Back inside of her Castle told her, "I want you like this, right now." When she nodded rapidly in agreement to that he proceeded to take her and hard, knowing she was ready. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily, feeling her nearing the edge in the way she kissed him back and he shuddered against her. That threw him a little uncontrollably into her but didn't stop, instead working to regain his pace before they were parting. He went to her neck, kissing it hungrily before he moved down further to her breasts. Nipping at what he could reach he finally couldn't stop himself and he instructed her huskily, "Come for me my love, I can feel you so close. I want to fuck you the rest of the night, so you know you're only going to want me."

"I already do," Beckett said with a breathy laugh. "Just promise me you're serious about… th-the rest of the night," she commanded the best she could, stumbling a little on her words in the middle. When his eyes widened slightly but he still nodded she smiled for a brief moment before he suddenly seemed to crash into her clit. It set off an explosion, so intense that she opened her mouth to speak but couldn't utter a word in the beginning throes of her orgasm. Finally it came back to her and she was crying out his name so heavily that she wasn't sure if she was screaming. But before that could concern her too heavily she was inundated with the evidence of her husband's climax and she clutched at him desperately as they were groaning each other's names in their ecstasy that was nearly mutual.

Though Castle felt her slowing down he seemed to double his efforts, thrusting as hard into her as he could though he'd already reached his limit with that. He was gasping for air, his body slick with sweat and he didn't care for a second as all he wanted was to watch her body arch and her face contort with the pleasure he gave her. Moving a little in the angle of his hips, he drove her own hips down into the bed and himself down into her clit before they were both literally exploding as they called each other's name, that second orgasm much more powerful than the first. He had no clue how long they took to come down only that finally, blissfully though regretfully, they were and he was left literally shaking against his wife's body. "Kate… I don't want to stop," he whispered to her.

"Neither do I," Beckett told him. "We don't have to," she added when he looked at her, slightly startled. With the expression on his face she pulled him to her and they began to move together again. They kissed each other passionately as they lost themselves to the rest of the night and to everything they could do with one another earnestly.

* * *

"Come on love," Castle was saying the next morning, standing next to his wife on her horse.

"For the second day in a row," Beckett said, mimicking a frustrated tone. "I'm not making love to you here."

"At the very least walk with me," Castle protested.

Sighing at that as she knew he was serious in his request Beckett swung her leg over the side of Alex and slid down into her husband's arms. "Rick," she finally had to say as he wasn't letting her go.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you, you were amazing last night," Castle told her seriously.

Biting her lower lip for a moment as she easily recalled the countless number of times he'd made her call his name in unadulterated delight the times they'd been together, Beckett said simply, "So were you."

"Is that it?" Castle asked her, knowing what she was recalling as he looked into her eyes.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said simply, leading Alex over to the creek they'd stopped at since they hadn't stopped at it further down the trail where they normally did.

Castle didn't say anything to that, only led Julius to the water and put down the reins as Beckett was doing with Alex. As soon as she'd finished he pushed her against the tree that she'd used and after searching her brown eyes he leaned down, kissing her wholeheartedly. He felt a thrill rush through him when she responded immediately and their tongues met together in her mouth; as they'd done repeatedly the night before; until they were moving apart. "I love you Kate," he told her seriously.

"I love you too Rick," Beckett murmured, running her fingers over his lower lip.

"Always?" Castle asked.

"Always," Beckett had time to say before he was leaning down to her and taking her in yet another passionate kiss. She responded to the ones that followed and she wondered if she was going to need to stop them when they were startled by one of the horses nickering slightly. "Alex," she then had to say sternly as her horse had nipped at her husband's.

"He's alright," Castle said, checking Julius quickly and finding no sort of wound on him. "I guess they want to keep riding instead."

"They do," Beckett replied. When she'd grabbed the reins she wasn't surprised when her husband was next to her, holding out his hands and she cupped his cheek before she took his boost up into the saddle. She watched him get Julius over to a rock on the side of the path and get up as well before they went to the main trail. "Too bad we couldn't have done this on the course at the center," she commented.

"We did it partway," Castle said, holding his hand out to her. When hers was securely in his he gently squeezed it and they started off again. After a while he said, "I think that's good enough."

"It definitely is," Beckett replied, smiling at him before they let go of one another. "Keep up with me?"

"Always," Castle said swiftly.

Beckett rolled her eyes; though she was still smiling; and she murmured, "Always…" before she took off down the trail.

The pair kept even with one another as they urged their horses, yelling out to them before they soon disappeared down the hill near the stables. As they usually were they were even since they didn't want to be too far apart from each other during their exercise. And as they continued down the trail they never parted while their horses rode through the cold morning air and the lazily drifting snowflakes. Castle and Beckett were soon dusted with the white ice and so was everything around them though they couldn't be bothered to notice, enjoying their time together too much to do so.


End file.
